Parachute by KitsuShel
by Pervas Place
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! Depois de encontrar uma criança abandonada nas ruas de Seattle, Bella Swan o cria como seu por cinco anos. O que acontecerá com sua vida quando sua família biológica for encontrada?
1. Prólogo

**Parachute - **_**Pára-quedas **_

**Autora: **KitsuShel

**Tradutoras:** Irene Maceió e Leiliane Santos (Leili)

**Beta:** Zahzuda

**Sinopse:** Depois de encontrar uma criança abandonada nas ruas de Seattle, Bella Swan o cria como seu por cinco anos. O que acontecerá com sua vida quando sua família biológica for encontrada?

* * *

_Eu quero te levar comigo_

_Para uma vida sem passado_

_Podemos começar de novo acordados e tão animados_

_E mudar a forma como sempre forçamos_

_Nós sempre forçamos_

_Eu vou me abrir e ser seu pára-quedas_

_E nunca vou te decepcionar_

_Então, abra-se e seja o meu anjo humano_

_E nós somente cairemos no chão_

_Correndo_

_**Parachute ~ Train**_

**~:~:~**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Tomando uma respiração profunda através do nariz, ela puxou para o lado da estrada, pouco antes de uma longa via. Olhando no espelho retrovisor, ela olhou para seu filho de oito anos de idade. Sua perna estava saltando, enquanto ele olhava pela janela, um traço nervoso que ele tinha pegado dela. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes, que tinham destaques de bronze passando por ele. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda capturaram os dela rapidamente, antes de olhar para fora da janela. Ela conhecia o garoto como a palma da sua mão. Afinal de contas, ele era seu melhor amigo.

"Jack? Você está bem?" Bella perguntou baixinho. Ele assentiu rapidamente.

"Só nervoso, mamãe, você entende?" ele respondeu, olhando para ela.

Bella assentiu em compreensão. Mais da metade do caminho pelo país, estava tão longe de casa. Aqui, a apenas alguns quilômetros fora de Chicago, estava uma família que Jack não tinha visto em mais de cinco anos. Nenhum deles sabia o que esperar já que ela tinha ficado muito nervosa para ligar e falar com alguém. Essa viagem toda foi no calor do momento. Assim que o investigador particular que foi contratado, Jay Jenks, tinha encontrado os Cullen, Bella tinha reservado os seus bilhetes para Chicago, não pensando nas coisas completamente. Agora ela estava cheia de dúvidas.

Talvez fosse melhor os deixar a sós, perguntou-se. Jack era seu filho. Não havia forma para se preparar para o que poderia acontecer quando batesse naquela porta. Ela poderia acompanhá-lo? Será que ela poderia desistir dele?

O coração de Bella imediatamente começou a martelar no seu peito e ela sabia que essa última não era uma opção. Ela não poderia sobreviver sem ele. Ele era a vida dela.

Ligando a ignição e colocando o carro de volta na estrada, ela ficou tentada em dar a volta, dirigir para o aeroporto e levá-los de volta para sua pequena e acolhedora casa de três quartos perto de Seattle. Bella sabia que ela não podia fazer isso e que Jack merecia enfrentar seu passado e conciliá-lo com seu presente. Ela virou-se até a entrada longa e parou na frente da enorme casa histórica de três andares. Com outra respiração profunda, Bella desligou o carro e soltou o cinto de segurança, assim como Jack. Depois de sair do assento do motorista, ela caminhou até onde o seu menino já estava de pé junto a porta do passageiro de trás.

Ele estendeu a mão cegamente para mão de sua mãe, não sendo capaz de tirar os olhos da casa. Ela pegou a mão pequena dele e começou a andar para a frente, e subiu as escadas que conduziam a varanda, que era grande e viu um balanço em ambos os lados. A casa era branca com detalhes em azul. Ela tinha muito do estilo sulista.

"Você está pronto?" Bella perguntou enquanto olhou para Jack. Ele acenou com a cabeça nervosamente.

"Embora eu sinta que vou vomitar," ele gemeu levemente. Ela riu, grata pela pequena pausa na tensão.

"Aqui vamos nós", ela sussurrou e apertou o dedo na campainha.

Este era o começo. Sua vida mudaria drasticamente após isso, ela tinha certeza disso. Bella apenas rezou para que fosse para o melhor e não pior.

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:** Oi meninas... espero que gostem. Postaremos todas as quartas... e eu e a Leilizuda estaremos revesando entre os capítulos. Quero avisar que Entre Irmãos não foi abandonada e em breve teremos post._

_**Nota da Leili:** Nova fic no ar. Essa fic aborda um assunto que é bastante comum nos nossos dias, o abandono de crianças a sua própria sorte. A história é muito emocionante, e algumas lágrimas são derramadas. Esperamos que vocês gostem dessa fic, e que o Jack conquiste vocês como nos conquistou. Deixe sua opinião na review._


	2. Capítulo 1

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 1  
**

_**23 de Setembro, 2005**_

"Bells! Hora de começar a se mexer, menina, ou você vai se atrasar!"

Gemendo, Bella Swan rolou e espiou por baixo dos panos para ver o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira. [07:38]

"Merda, merda, merda!" ela gritou enquanto pulou da cama.

"Estúpido alarme pirado. Argggh, vou chegar atrasada!"

Rapidamente, ela pegou um par de jeans, uma camisa do Rolling Stones e uma calcinha limpa da sua gaveta e saiu correndo de seu quarto para ir ao banheiro. Seu pai, Charlie, estava encostado na parede entre os dois cômodos, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Dormiu demais, garotinha?"

Bella resmungou e fechou a porta do banheiro com mau humor. Após uma rápida troca e uma escovada nos dentes, ela respirou fundo e olhou para o espelho ao escovar os compridos cabelos castanho-escuros. Seus olhos eram redondos, grandes e cor de chocolate. Sua pele era pálida e seu sorriso poderia iluminar um quarto, embora ela pensasse que fosse bastante simples. Puxou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ela correu de volta para seu quarto para pegar sua mochila.

Charlie estava na pálida cozinha amarela e arrumou a tampa na caneca de viagem da sua filha, que agora estava cheia de chocolate quente, sua bebida escolhida da manhã. Ele saiu para o corredor quando ela estava descendo as escadas. Ela sorriu e abraçou-o.

"Obrigada, papai! Você é um salva-vidas!"

Charlie corou ligeiramente e coçou a parte de trás do pescoço enquanto ele andava com ela até a porta da frente.

"Certifique-se de dizer 'Oi!' para Alice e Ângela por mim. "

Alice Brandon e Ângela Webber eram as duas melhores amigas de Bella. As três foram para Fork's High School juntas e decidiram tomar algumas aulas na Universidade de Port Angeles por dois anos, antes de transferir para UW*****. A mãe de Ângela faleceu no ano passado, deixando o Sr. Webber e Ângela cuidando de seus irmãos gêmeos de 11 anos de idade. Ângela sentiu-se melhor em esperar até que os meninos pudessem ir para o colégio antes de se transferirem para o campus da UW's em Seattle. Bella e Alice decidiram seguir o exemplo de sua melhor amiga e ficar perto de casa para mais um pouco.

_***UW: Sigla da Universidade de Washington**_

Saltou em seu velho Chevy, que tinha sido um presente de aniversário de Charlie nos seus dezesseis anos, Bella começou a dirigir para Port Angeles. Se ela pudesse empurrar Bessie ao limite de velocidade, ela poderia fazê-lo para chegar na aula a tempo.

Quase quatro horas mais tarde, Bella saiu do edifício de Belas Artes. Uma hora e meia para chegar lá e depois duas horas de aula de Jornalismo, feito por uma irritada e faminta Bella. Felizmente, ela iria encontrar as meninas a poucos quarteirões de distância, em um pequeno café, chamado ironicamente de Brunch*****. Andou a pé as três quadras para o café rapidamente, Bella pegou o telefone para verificar suas mensagens. Duas chamadas não atendidas, uma de Alice e um de seu tipo namorado, Jacob. Ela e Jake tinham sido amigos desde que eram crianças e caíram em um relacionamento fácil. Era mais como sair com um melhor amigo do que um namorado. Porém, não foi por falta de tentar entrar em suas calças por parte de Jake. Ela só não tinha certeza se isso era um passo que ela queria ter com ele. Alice faria de tudo para ela perder o seu cartão de V** e se tornar uma "adulta". Ângela era completamente o oposto, defendendo a sua decisão de esperar pela pessoa certa.

_***Brunch: é um termo para um café da manhã tardio. Entre o café e o almoço.**_

_****V: Virgem**_

Ela colocou o telefone de volta em sua bolsa enquanto abriu a porta do café, decidindo que iria chamá-lo novamente mais tarde. Ela acenou para Jodie, a recepcionista, e caminhou até sua mesa de sempre na janela. Ângela e Alice já estavam lá esperando. Descartando a bolsa no chão, ela sentou na cadeira com um suspiro.

"Ugh, eu odeio a escola. Por que eu me inscrevi para uma aula às 9 da manhã de novo?" ela gemeu, enquanto colocava sua cabeça em cima dos braços sobre a mesa.

Alice riu.

"Porque você precisa de créditos?" Ângela apontou. O estomago de Bella rosnou e o garçom se aproximou, como se soubesse a hora.

"Posso trazer as senhoras o de costume?" uma profunda e leve voz sulista falou arrastado. Bella olhou para cima e sorriu tímida para Jasper, que trabalhava lá por meio período, enquanto ia para a Faculdade de Direito. Ele também passou a ser o namorado de Alice.

"Sim, por favor, Jazz!" Bella sorriu para ele. Jasper era alto, tinha cerca de 1,96 cm, com cabelo curto desgrenhado cor de mel, que enrolava ao redor das orelhas e os olhos de azul gelo brilhante. Ele era um homem amável, com uma postura relaxada e calma. Ele elogiou a atitude super animada da duende Alice. Qualquer um podia sentir o amor irradiar dos dois sempre que estavam próximos um dos outro. Bella estava completamente admirada por sua relação e, talvez, um pouco ciumenta. Ela nunca diria isso a Alice, mas ela e Jasper foram uma das maiores razões pelas quais ela não podia dormir com Jake. Ela estava absolutamente certa de que ela não o amava a não ser como um amigo, por isso ela queria se entregar a alguém que amava e tratava como Jasper fez com Alice. Quando ela era criança, os pais discutiam constantemente, até que sua mãe partiu os deixando quando Bella tinha 10 anos. Renee Swan sempre foi um pouco leviana e um espírito livre, mas ninguém esperava que ela se levantasse e abandonasse a sua menina e não olhar para trás. Isso foi há quase nove anos atrás e ninguém tinha ouvido falar de Renee, além de cartão-postal ocasionais que ela enviava para Bella. Eles eram geralmente de endereços a partir de locais em todo o mundo, de lugares exóticos para cidades pequenas.

"Estou tão feliz que hoje é sexta! O que vamos fazer neste fim de semana, senhoras?" Alice cantou, enquanto Jasper saiu para agarrar a variedade costumeira de alimentos.

Ângela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, já sabendo que ela iria junto com o que Alice sugerisse. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior ligeiramente, em pensamento.

"Eu vou jantar com meu pai e Sue na noite de domingo," Bella respondeu. "Eu acho que eles estão finalmente indo para me dizer que ele propôs casamento e que ela está se mudando."

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Eles pensaram que estavam sendo secretos, mas o filho de Sue, Seth, era o melhor amigo de Jacob e ele já contou tudo para eles no início da semana. Sue era uma mulher doce e bondosa que vivia na reserva Quileute não muito longe de Forks. Seu marido, Harry, tinha sido um dos melhores amigos de seu pai durante 10 anos antes de falecer, cerca de cinco anos atrás. Eles tiveram dois filhos, Seth, que tinha 16 anos e Leah, que tinha a idade de Bella, 19. Seth era adorável e claramente herdara a disposição doce de sua mãe. Leah, por outro lado, era miserável na maior parte do tempo e estava ressentida com o relacionamento da mãe com Charlie.

"Oooh, eu espero que eles peçam minha ajuda para os planos de casamento", Alice gritou e bateu palmas. Ângela riu suavemente da emoção de sua amiga. Alice sempre ficava animada por qualquer motivo de uma festa.

"Por que não vamos todos para Seattle amanhã de manhã e fazemos algumas compras para a ocasião especial?" Alice sugeriu. Bella bufou.

"Como se você precisasse de algum motivo para ir às compras?" ela perguntou a sua amiga animada. Alice teve a decência de sorrir um pouco timidamente.

"Eu gostaria de ir pra isso," Ângela acrescentou. "Há um livro que eu estava querendo comprar a algum tempo e agora uma viagem para a cidade seria legal."

Bella acenou com a cabeça em concordância. Elas estavam exaltas por tudo que trabalharam nas últimas semanas, preparando-se para as provas finais. Elas mereciam uma pausa. Jasper e Jacob mais do que provável iriam trabalhar todo o final de semana, como de costume, por isso seria bom ter um dia de garotas.

"Soa como um plano, senhoras. Agora, vamos passar o resto das aulas do dia, antes de ficarmos muito animadas sobre o fim de semana." Bella piscou para suas amigas.

**~:~:~**

No início da tarde seguinte, Bella se viu sendo empurrada para um provador por sua pequena, amiga mandona.

"Alice", ela reclamou, "é apenas um jantar com meu pai e sua namorada. Por que eu preciso de uma roupa nova? Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esse tipo de merda."

Ângela riu da sua cadeira onde ela estava folheando o livro que ela tinha comprado anteriormente.

"Oh, Bells!" Alice exclamou. "O que eu faço com você? Marque minhas palavras, um dia vou **fazer** de você uma compradora!"

"Boa sorte com isso. Você tem tentado isso nos últimos cinco anos e ainda não chegou a lugar nenhum", Bella riu.

Bella pegou o pequeno vestido preto sem alças que Alice tinha dado para ela.

"Você sabe Allie, se eu usar isso amanhã, Charlie terá um ataque cardíaco."

"É verdade, mas isso não significa que você não pode experimentá-lo e talvez guardá-lo para um encontro posterior! Toda menina deve ter um pequeno vestido preto."

"Alice", Bella suspirou, "querida, eu acho que isso seria considerado um lenço em mim."

De repente, a conversa foi interrompida por um brusco som agudo. Colocando a cabeça para fora do provador, Bella viu uma menina pequena, em torno de 7 anos, que estava agarrada a uma prateleira de vestidos, recusando-se a ir.

"Não, eu não quero ir, eu quero um vestido novo!" ela gritou para uma mulher de aparência cansada. A mulher revirou os olhos e puxou a menina pelo braço.

"Droga, você é tão irritante. Porque você não pode apenas sentar e calar a boca por dois minutos enquanto eu escolho alguma coisa? Realmente, eu não sei por que diabos me incomodo." A mulher puxou a garota para fora da prateleira e estavam fora do alcance.

Bella virou com os olhos arregalados e olhou para suas amigas. Ângela olhava triste e Alice estava balançava a cabeça.

"Isso aí é porque eu nunca vou ter filhos", comentou Alice. "Eles são tão barulhentos e chorões".

Ângela balançou a cabeça. "Tipo como você, huh?" Alice agarrou a coisa mais próxima dela, que passou a ser um sapato e jogou-a Ângela, rindo.

"Sério mesmo," Ângela começou "não é culpa da criança que a mãe não se incomode em ouvi-la e acalmá-la com suavidade. Eu segurei birras piores de temperamento de dos meninos muito melhor do que isso. Eu não entendo algumas pessoas. Por que ter um filho se você vai ser mal ou falar irritado com ele?"

Bella suspirou, pensando em sua própria mãe. Lembrou-se de Renee ser doce e amável, fazendo biscoitos com ela nos fins de semana. As maiores lembranças que Bella tinha de sua mãe eram dela e de seu pai gritando e discutindo um com o outro. Depois, Renee sempre liberava sua frustração em Bella por qualquer repreensão ou a ignorava.

"Às vezes, as pessoas fazem à escolha errada. Ter um filho para salvar seu relacionamento ou sexo sem proteção são comuns. Eu acho que principalmente as mulheres vão pensar em coisas de maternidade sendo uma saída e depois ficam desiludidas quando atingem a realidade. Alguns batem e fazem o seu melhor. Outros se transformam em cadelas frias ou simplesmente colocam suas crianças na casa do vizinho e nunca mais voltam."

Tanto Ângela como Alice baixaram os olhos tristemente, sabendo exatamente do quanto essa última observação afetava emocionalmente Bella. Renee tinha feito exatamente isso com Bella. Ninguém sabia o que a fez escolher esse dia para levar sua filha três portas para baixo e deixá-la na casa de Ângela para uma saída e simplesmente nunca mais voltar.

"Desculpe, Bells", Ângela falou calmamente. Bella caminhou até a amiga e puxou-a para um abraço.

"Nada de desculpas, Ange. Esse foi um argumento totalmente válido. É realmente uma merda quando algumas pessoas são péssimos pais, mas estou feliz que sua mãe foi incrível. Eu sinto falta dela também."

Alice juntou-se ao abraço e enxugou algumas lágrimas desviando os olhos de suas meninas.

"O que você acha que fazer uma pausa e almoçar?"

Bella e Ângela sorriram.

"Melhor idéia de todas, Allie!"

**~:~:~**

Três horas mais tarde, as meninas estavam carregando as suas compras e fazendo o seu caminho de volta para o pequeno Acura de Ângela. A duas quadras do carro, Bella ouviu um barulho. Parecia que alguém estava a chorando baixinho. Elas estavam apenas passando pela frente de um pequeno beco e o som ficou mais forte.

"Gente, espera," Bella disse enquanto começou a caminhar para o beco. Alice estendeu um mão e agarrou seu braço, olhando-a desvairada.

"Você está maluca? Pode ser um assassino ali à espera para fazer picadinho de você! Ou um animal selvagem que vai te comer!"

"Alice, estamos no meio de Seattle. Não existem animais selvagens perambulando. Confie em mim, eu sou filha de um policial, lembra? Eu posso cuidar de mim."

Alice olhou cética e não a largava de seu braço. Bella ouviu um pequeno soluço e sentiu algo puxando-a para o caminho, como uma corda invisível.

"Por favor, Allie, eu só tenho um sentimento. Preciso verificar isso."

Alice soltou o braço de Bella, hesitante, ainda olhando desconfiado.

"Você tem cinco minutos. Se eu não ouvir nada de você, depois disso, então eu vou entrar com armas em punho!" Alice quase gritou.

Bella sorriu tranqüilizadora para suas amigos e silenciosamente voltou para o beco. O choro tinha suavizado um pouco e agora era intercalado com fungados.

"Olá?" ela gritou. "Você está machucado? Precisa de ajuda?"

O silêncio imediatamente envolveu o pequeno lugar. Bella continuou a caminhar, pisando em torno do lixo espalhado pelo chão e garrafas quebradas. Tinha grafites ao longo da parede e um lixo que foi pressionado contra a parede no final do beco. Ao lado dele havia uma porta desgastada que foi fechada com uma tábua acima. No pequeno espaço entre o lixo e as paredes, uma forma minúscula estava enrolada em uma pequena bola, tremendo como uma folha. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. O corpo era muito pequeno para ser um adulto, mas por que uma criança se esconderia em um beco sujo?

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o cabelo sujo da criança com suavidade. Sua cabeça ergueu e ela se viu olhando para os olhos mais verdes que ela já tinha visto. Eles estavam olhando fixamente para ela, arregalados de medo.

"Pp-por-favor, não me machuque" a voz pediu, pouco acima de um sussurro. Bella sentiu seu coração quebrar e as lágrimas picaram seus olhos.

"Eu não vou machucar você, querido", disse ela com toda a calma e gentileza que podia. "Quero ajudá-lo. Você se machucou? Onde estão seus pais?"

A criança começou a chorar novamente e se atirou em seus braços. Bella se assustou e caiu sobre ele. Ela abraçou o garoto e sentiu algo queimar em seu peito. Naquele instante, sentia algo mudando. Ela sabia ali mesmo que nada a impediria de ajudar este pequeno. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos duros e perguntou de novo como alguém tão pequeno poderia apenas estar sozinho assim. Ambos, as suas roupas e cabelos estavam cheios de lama e o cheiro era como de urina e vômito.

"Ei pequeno, eu não vou te machucar. Eu quero ajudá-lo. Pode me dizer seu nome pelo menos?"

"Já-ack".

"Bem, Jack, meu nome é Bella. Você se machucou, querido?"

"N-n-não, mas estou com fome." A afirmação do garoto foi interrompida por uma sonora reclamação de seu estômago. Bella começou a mover-se para se levantar e Jack apertou seus braços em seu pescoço.

"Ssshh, não se preocupe, pequeno, eu não vou deixar você ir. Vamos sair desse chão sujo e ir para as minhas amigas para fora deste beco. Então, nós vamos buscar alguma coisa para comer, tudo bem?"

"Sim, por favor", ele disse. Bella se perguntou mais uma vez, onde seus pais estavam. O garoto estava aterrorizado, ainda assim era educado, então ele tinha que ter uma família decente em algum lugar, mas então onde inferno eles estavam?

"OK, então essa é a nossa primeira parada. Jack, você sabe quantos anos você tem?"

Ele levantou três dedos.

"Você tem três anos de idade, bebê?" ela perguntou em confirmação. Ele assentiu.

"Tudo bem, você sabe onde estão seus pais, querido?"

"Eu-eu não sei", ele começou a chorar novamente. Bella esfregou as costas confortavelmente enquanto saiu para a calçada.

Tanto Ângela e Alice pareciam chocadas ao ver Bella sair do beco carregando uma criança pequena com a roupa suja.

"Bella, o que está acontecendo?" Perguntou Alice. Bella deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei, Allie. Seu nome é Jack, e ele está com fome e sozinho. Vamos levar ele para comer algo e eu vou ligar para o meu pai. Angie, por que você não leva nossas coisas para o carro? Allie, você acha que pode correr de volta para uma das lojas e comprar algo para ele? Nós vamos para o McDonald's da rua e vou tentar limpar ele um pouco."

As meninas assentiram em acordo.

"Bells, certifique-se de tirar algumas fotos com seu celular, apenas no caso de nós precisarmos delas como prova ou algo assim."

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa," Bella disse concordando. Quem foi responsável por ferir este menino estaria em alguma merda séria. Ela não era uma pessoa violenta, mas ela estava tendo alguns pensamentos muito cruéis no momento.

Alguns minutos depois, após limpar ele um pouco no banheiro do restaurante, as meninas tinham trocado Jack, que agora estava em um assento enquanto cavava vorazmente em uma pilha de Nuggets de Frango. Os olhos de Bella começaram a queimar assim que ela discou o número de Charlie no seu celular.

"Hey, garotinha! Como está a sua viagem de compras?" ele perguntou amavelmente. Ela soltou um suspiro choroso e Charlie soube imediatamente que algo estava errado.

"Papai? Preciso de sua ajuda."

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Esse capítulo foi a Leilizuda que traduziu. Nós dividimos a fic em par e impar e ela está com os ímpares. Eu com os pares, claro... lesa..._

_Espero que gostem da fic. Ela é muito linda e sei que o Jack vai conquistar muita gente. Ele é uma fofura. Não é pra pouco... *cof cof*_

_Até quarta que vem meninas e sejam boazinhas: Deixem reviews!  
_


	3. Capítulo 2

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 2**

...

_**25 de setembro de 2005**_

Bella revirou a cabeça e sentiu seu pescoço estalar um pouco, enquanto seus dedos continuaram a alisar o cabelo da criança dormindo em seu colo. Seus dedos continuaram a prender pelo cabelo de Jack, lembrando a ela que o coitado realmente precisava de um banho. Ele dormia em sua cadeira, com a cabeça no colo dela. Eles estavam sentados em uma sala de espera na Seattle Justice Center, que é onde o principal ramo do Departamento de Polícia de Seattle se alojava. Seu pai havia desaparecido no escritório do Chefe Volturi, logo que chegou há quase quatro horas. Aro Volturi tinha sido um amigo de Charlie desde seus dias na academia. Charlie poderia muito bem ter ganhado o lugar de Aro se ele não quisesse ficar em Forks para criar sua filha.

Bella suspirou e fechou os olhos. Tinha sido um dia tão longo. Após Bella sair do telefone com o pai, as meninas tinham decidido levar Jack para comprar roupas novas e alguns brinquedos enquanto aguardavam Charlie vir de Forks, que era um percurso de 3 horas. Sabendo que ele, provavelmente, estava na viatura e usava a sirene no caminho. Lembrar disso trouxe um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Bella. Enquanto as meninas estavam andando e comprando, elas tentaram discretamente cutucar Jack com perguntas, tentando descobrir o que o levou a se separar de sua família. Elas não foram capazes de conseguir muito mais dele do que elas já tinham, exceto que ele estava viajando por um longo tempo com sua mamãe. Quando ele não estava no carro, ela estava em algum lugar enquanto ele brincava sozinho.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas mais uma vez, no que parecia ser a centésima vez hoje, quando ela pensou o quanto Jack foi interrogado pela polícia algumas horas atrás. A psicóloga infantil, Srta. Zafrina, tinha sido capaz de levá-lo a se abrir um pouco mais. Elas descobriram que o seu nome de Jackson, mas sua Mamãe o chamava de Jacky. Ele morava com a mamãe e o papai, em um lugar com muitas árvores e um rio. Ele foi capaz de dizer-lhes que tinha três anos de idade e que seu aniversário era na época da Páscoa. Ele tinha um peixe chamado Nemo e uma cama em forma de carro de corrida. Ele passou a noite com sua mamãe e seu papai por um monte de tempo, mas não podia dizer-lhes quaisquer nomes "reais".

Quando lhe foi perguntado se ele sabia há quanto tempo estava sozinho, sua resposta literalmente partiu o coração de Bella.

"Eu não sei. Foi quando o homem nos encontrou no parque. Ele disse a mamãe que ela tinha que abandonar a criança ou ela não iria conseguir. Ela me disse para ficar no banco e que ela estaria de volta em breve". Seus pequenos olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ao ouvir isso, Bella respirou fundo e olhou para o pai, cujo rosto estava gravado com nojo.

"Que homem foi esse, Jack?" Zafrina perguntou: "Seu papai?" Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente.

"Não, meu papai estava em casa quando saímos no carro."

Quando ela pediu a Jack para descrever como alguém parecia, ele disse que o homem era grande, com cabelos loiros longos e que sua mãe era alta, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis. Seu papai e mamãe tinham olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, assim como ele.

Depois que eles terminaram de lhe fazer todas as suas perguntas, Charlie desapareceu no escritório de Aro, deixando Bella em uma sala de espera para o conforto de Jack. Ele estava exausto e adormeceu quase imediatamente. Ângela e Alice tinham ido para casa de Charlie, assim que ele chegou e levou Bella e Jack para o Departamento de Policia. Elas prometeram deixar todas as suas sacolas na casa dela, antes de irem para casa. Alice a fez prometer ligar assim que tudo ficasse resolvido.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Bella sentiu uma cutucada no ombro dela e percebeu que ela devia ter caído no sono. Ela piscou os olhos e viu o rosto de seu pai.

"Pai?", perguntou ela. Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela.

"Vamos, garota, vamos sair daqui."

Ela sentiu seu peito apertar e entrou em pânico.

"Mas o que vai acontecer com Jack?" ela perguntou, o abraçando mais uma vez. "Eu não posso deixá-lo!"

Charlie balançou a cabeça. "Está bem, querida, ele virá com a gente."

Bella lhe lançou um olhar confuso. Com certeza, ela não conhecia os meandros da lei, nem era uma assistente social, mas isso parecia muito fora do comum. Charlie atirou-lhe um sorriso envergonhado, reconhecendo o olhar no seu rosto.

"Aro pediu alguns favores para nós. Não há nenhuma criança relatada como desaparecida com a descrição dele no Estado de Washington. Eles vão verificar o resto do banco de dados do país no período da manhã para ver se eles conseguem todos os acessos. Normalmente, o Serviço de Proteção a Criança estaria aqui e o levaria para uma instalação comunitária, até que pudessem colocá-lo com uma família adotiva. Quando seus pais fossem encontrados, ele seria devolvido a eles durante uma investigação de negligência. Embora neste caso, como disse antes, Aro fez algumas mudanças grandes e nos apontou como guardiões temporários."

Bella deu um suspiro de alívio. Ela tinha, de alguma forma, se apegado a este menino nas últimas dez ou mais horas. Ela gentilmente ergueu a parte superior do seu corpo e transferiu-o para que sua cabeça estivesse em seu ombro e suas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ela esfregou suas costas e sorriu um pouco.

"Nós vamos ter que arranjar-lhe uma cadeira de carro", ela pensou em voz alta.

"Eu já estou vendo isso, é quase meia-noite e é muito longe para levá-lo para casa sem uma, então Aro ofereceu para nos deixar ficar em sua casa esta noite. Podemos pegar uma cadeira, antes de irmos para casa amanhã."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu agradecida. Charlie estendeu a mão para levar Jack, mas ela se recusou a deixá-lo. Charlie ajudou-a e colocou a mão sobre suas costas. Enquanto caminhavam para fora da estação, Bella o ouviu murmurando baixinho sobre ela ser muito teimosa.

Não era que ela estava sendo teimosa, ela simplesmente não podia deixá-lo ir agora. Dói muito.

Após se colocar com Jack na parte traseira da viatura de Charlie, Bella calmamente divagou.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O ****  
**

_**26 de setembro de 2005**_

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou sentindo algo quente pressionado contra o lado esquerdo de seu ombro. Ela olhou para baixo para ver Jack aninhado firmemente contra ela, com seus olhos de esmeralda olhando para seu rosto. Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta.

"Bom dia, pequenino", bocejou, cobrindo a boca.

"Bom dia Srta. Bella."

"Nada disso", ela riu. "Você pode me chamar de Bella. Não precisa me chamar de senhorita"

Jack abriu um grande sorriso para ela, mas, de repente, seu rosto anuviou e parecia triste.

"O que está errado, amigo?" ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu preciso fazer pipi", ele sussurrou.

Bella se moveu para fora da cama enorme e confortável e estendeu a mão para ele. Olhando ao redor do quarto estranho, ela tentou descobrir qual o caminho a percorrer. Havia duas portas, em paredes opostas. Ela pensou que uma devia levar para o corredor e a outra para um banheiro. Eles apenas tinham que aprender tentando e errando. Eles andaram para a porta mais próxima da cama e ficaram muito felizes por encontrar um banheiro espaçoso. Tinha uma banheira de pé, junto com um grande balcão e um banheiro em sua própria pequena alcova.

Ela parou por um momento, se perguntando se ele precisava de ajuda com qualquer coisa. Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Jack se aproximou e levantou a tampa do vaso, ficando pronto para fazer o que queria. Suas bochechas avermelharam um pouco com a falta inocente de modéstia do menino. Ela saiu do banheiro, dando-lhe alguma privacidade. Quando ela voltou para o quarto, percebeu um par de sacolas de sua viagem de compras à tarde colocadas em uma cadeira no canto do quarto. Ela pegou uma maior e viu uma nota no topo dos itens.

Querida B,

Eu tive a sensação de que você poderia estar precisando disso.

Me ligue quando você chegar em casa!

Espero que tudo corra bem com o Jack!

Com amor, Alice

Bella sorriu. Os "sentimentos" de Alice eram conhecidos como sendo incrivelmente precisos na maioria das vezes. Dentro do saco, ela encontrou uma muda de roupa e uma sacola de higiene pessoal, que continha duas escovas de dentes, pasta de dente, uma escova de cabelo, desodorante, sabonete líquido, xampu e condicionador. Após uma inspeção mais próxima, ela notou que os produtos eram para crianças e suaves. Enquanto a menor sacola continha roupas para Jack, incluindo meias, cuecas, um par de tênis preto da Nike e um boné de beisebol preto pequeno do Mariner. Bella sorriu e abanou a cabeça. Alice realmente pensava em tudo e ela tinha certeza que Charlie iria ficar muito feliz. Ele era um grande fã do Mariner.

"Bella?" ela ouviu o chamado de Jack.

Ela se virou e o viu ao lado da porta do banheiro. Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta. Ele correu para ela e abraçou suas pernas com força. Bella agachou-se e colocou os braços sobre seus ombros. Depois de o abraçar por um momento, ela se afastou para olhar em seus olhos.

"Como você se sentiria sobre um banho para tirarmos um pouco dessa sujeira nojenta de seu cabelo, pequeno?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e bateu palmas, estranhamente parecido com Alice. Ela se levantou e pegou a bolsa de higiene e pegou sua mão. Juntos, eles caminharam de volta para o banheiro e ela começou a encher a banheira. Bella percebeu que Jack ficou pensativo por um minuto.

"O que foi, companheiro?", perguntou ela. Ele balançou a cabeça e pareceu triste.

"Meu pai normalmente faz meus banhos com muitas bolhas." Bella sentiu o coração apertar um pouco. Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e desceu seus olhos ao nível dos dele.

"Quando voltarmos para minha casa, eu vou ter certeza de que teremos uma abundância de bolhas pelo tempo que você estiver lá." Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

Depois que a água estava pronta, Jack tirou sua roupa e Bella o ajudou a entrar na banheira. Depois de um bom banho e muitas esfregadas para remover a sujeira para fora de seu corpo, Bella começou a lavar seus cabelos. Depois de enxaguar o xampu, ela aplicou uma pequena quantidade de condicionador. Ela riu quando ele começou a cantarolar baixinho quando ela levemente coçou sua cabeça, enquanto trabalhava no condicionador. Ele deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

"Minha mamãe coça minha cabeça quando ela me dá banho também. É bom."

Bella ficou surpresa quando ele olhou para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu vou ver a mamãe ou o papai de novo?" sua voz perguntou, soando áspera. "Eu sinto a falta dela. E o meu papai? Bella, eu quero meu pai!" ele começou a chorar e soluçar, enquanto as lágrimas caíram rapidamente pelo seu rosto.

Não sabendo mais o que fazer, Bella puxou seu corpo encharcado em seus braços.

"Ssshhhh", ela sussurrou em seu cabelo liso. "Eu prometo que farei tudo que posso para encontrar seu pai, querido. Eu prometo."

Ela o segurou até que ele estava calmo o suficiente para terminar o seu banho e depois envolveu-o em uma toalha branca e fofa, que estava dobrada em um rack na parede oposta. Ela o segurou um pouco mais até que ela teve certeza de que ele estava bem e então ela o ajudou a se vestir. Assim que ambos estavam prontos para descer, ela recolheu seus pertences e pegou sua mão novamente. Depois de seu momento no banheiro, Jack pareceu relativamente calmo. Ela adivinhou que externar seus sentimentos o ajudou a obter o controle de suas emoções, mesmo que apenas por pouco tempo.

Ela não podia sequer começar a compreender como ele devia estar se sentindo. Quando sua mãe a tinha deixado, pelo menos ela ainda tinha seu pai e sua casa. O pobre Jack não tinha nada, só as roupas do corpo. Ele era praticamente um bebê. Ela ficou espantada com o quão bem ele estava aceitando tudo nesse momento. Ela não ia enganar a si mesma. Haveria maus momentos e birras no futuro, disso ela sabia. Ela se perguntava se seria melhor buscar algum aconselhamento quando eles voltassem para Forks.

Esse pensamento quase a fez parar seus passos. O que ela estava fazendo? Fazendo planos quando ela não estava nem mesmo certa se ele ainda estaria com ela amanhã. Sua família podia ser encontrada hoje ou amanhã. Poderia ser na próxima semana ou no próximo mês. Inferno, poderia ser no ano que vem ou nunca. Onde ela estava se metendo? Valeria à pena? Ela estava caindo de cabeça sobre os saltos por este menino e seu coração iria ser quebrado quando ele voltasse para onde ele pertencia.

Ela olhou para ele, assim quando ele olhou para ela. Ele deu um sorriso cheio de dentes. Seus olhos verdes brilhantes a alcançaram e tocaram em sua alma. Bem naquele momento ela soube sua resposta.

Sim, valia à pena.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
**

Enquanto Bella e Jack estavam lá em cima se preparando, Charlie já estava fora de casa. Sempre tendo sido um madrugador, mesmo depois de uma noite como a anterior, ele estava acordado desde o início da madrugada. Depois de se vestir e tomar uma xícara de café com Aro, os dois homens se separaram. Aro voltou ao trabalho, prometendo ligar para Charlie e mantê-lo a par do que estava acontecendo com o caso de Jack. Charlie decidiu sair para a loja mais próxima para que ele pudesse comprar uma cadeira para o menino. Assim que chegou na loja, ele não pôde deixar de comprar algo mais também. No caminho de volta para a casa de Aro, ele decidiu parar e pegar um café da manhã pra todos.

Ele estava apenas caminhando pela porta com o saco de comida, quando Bella e Jack desceram as escadas. Era óbvio para os olhos de Charlie, e para o seu nariz, que o menino tinha tomado um banho. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans azul e uma camiseta preta, combinando com tênis preto e um boné dos Mariner's. Sua boca se curvou e ele sentiu o bigode contrair naquela visão. Mesmo quando ela não estava por perto, Alice estava colocando um sorriso no seu rosto.

"Ei crianças", disse ele quando colocou o alimento na mesa da sala de jantar.

"Ei Sr. Charlie!" Jack respondeu educadamente.

Charlie não conseguiu parar o sorriso que começou a se espalhar pelo seu rosto. Ele nunca tinha visto uma criança mais educada e mais bem comportada antes em sua vida. Era difícil, por vezes, lembrar que ele tinha apenas três anos.

"Aqui, eu trouxe o café da manhã antes de irmos para casa. Você gosta de panquecas e bacon, Jackson?"

Os olhos de Jack se iluminaram e ele concordou com entusiasmo.

"Com certeza!"

Charlie pegou os três pratos do saco e colocou-os sobre a mesa. Sem pensar sobre isso, Bella abriu o saco de celofane que abrigava um guardanapo, faca e garfo de plástico, bem como um para Jack e começou a cortar as panquecas para ele. Quando ela terminou, ela derramou um pacote de calda por cima delas para ele. Ela colocou o copo na frente do menino ansioso, que apenas sorriu e respondeu baixinho: "Obrigado!"

Ela olhou para a mesa para seu pai e viu que ele tinha uma sobrancelha levantada, ao olhar entre ela e Jack. Percebendo que tinha acabado de transpirar, ela encolheu os ombros levemente e mergulhou em sua própria panqueca. Nenhum deles comentou sobre a naturalidade que Bella ficava com Jack.

Assim que todos terminaram e limparam tudo do café da manhã, Charlie foi colocar as malas no carro, enquanto Bella colocou Jack em seu assento de carro novo.

"Ei, pai?" Bella gritou de volta para Charlie. "Tem certeza que isso aqui é seguro, certo?"

Fechando o baú, ele ficou de pé e brincando olhou para sua filha com a sua provocação.

"Garota, é meu trabalho conhecer a lei e proteger adequadamente as crianças nos veículos passa a ser parte da lei. Assim, sou infalível aqui."

Ele caminhou até a porta do lado do motorista e piscou para ela antes de entrar.

"Além disso, o cara da loja me ajudou a montar."

Bella riu quando ela subiu no lado do passageiro na viatura. Uma coisa que ela seria sempre grata era sobre a sua relação impressionante com seu pai. Ele não era de demonstrar carinho, mas era engraçado, fiel e fácil de se conviver. Ela olhou para Jack, pronta para se desculpar pela barreira entre eles, quando ela percebeu que ele já estava cavando um saco de compras que havia ficado ao lado dele. Ela observou com espanto quando ele puxou alguns brinquedos, um livro para colorir com lápis e alguns livros de desenhos. Ela olhou de soslaio para o pai e o viu sorrindo para o espelho retrovisor, vendo Jack.

"Você sabe, você realmente é um pai maravilhoso", disse ela calmamente. Charlie corou e se focou em saindo da garagem de Aro para a estrada.

Falando humildemente, para que Jack não ficasse perturbado pelo que estava sendo dito, Charlie contou a Bella um pouco sobre as conversas que ele teve com Aro no início do dia. Ainda não havia sido feita qualquer menção de qualquer criança da idade de Jack ou da descrição dele sobre a Costa Oeste. Houve um recente relatório, em Phoenix, AZ sobre um menino de 3 anos chamado Carter, que havia se afastado de sua mãe em um parque, mas que a criança foi descrita como tendo cabelo castanho e olhos azuis. O cabelo de Jack era mais para o ruivo e os olhos dele eram verde grama.

Foi decidido que Bella e Charlie teriam que comparecer no Tribunal de Seattle oficialmente com a petição para serem seus guardiões temporários. Isso foi apenas o máximo que Aro pôde fazer por eles. Charlie já tinha falado com Sue, que sugeriu que ela poderia olhar o Jack enquanto Charlie estivesse trabalhando e Bella estivesse na aula. Entre eles e seus amigos, eles tinham um grupo de apoio surpreendente para o pequeno garoto perdido.

Enquanto eles se dirigiam para casa, Bella não pôde evitar, mas se sentiu esperançosa e ainda preocupada com a situação toda. Tanto quanto Jackson queria se reunir com sua família, ela não queria perdê-lo de sua vida. Ele já se uniu ao seu coração. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era ter fé de que tudo daria certo. **  
**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**_Oi meninas... lindo, não é? Até a gente já está com o Jack no coração._**

**_Obrigada a todas pelas reviews._**

**_*Irene e Leili*  
_**


	4. Capítulo 3

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 3  
**

...

_**Final de Setembro 2005**_

Dias se passaram, mas ninguém apareceu para reivindicar Jack. Sue e Charlie finalmente anunciaram o noivado. Eles escolheram se casar na véspera do Ano Novo, pouco mais de três meses depois. Sua explicação para o curto período de tempo foi que eles se conheciam há mais de uma década e estavam profundamente apaixonados. Não havia nenhuma razão para esperar mais. Sue começou lentamente a passar mais tempo na casa dos Swan. Começar a conhecê-la e vê-la muitas vezes, fez tudo muito mais fácil para Jack ficar sozinho com ela nos dias em que Bella tinha que ir para a aula.

Jack rapidamente se vinculou com todos, especialmente com Seth. Era como se ele tivesse um irmão que ele sempre quis. Jack também tinha todas as mulheres em volta do seu dedo mínimo, incluindo Leah, apesar de que não ajudar a diminuir a animosidade que ela tinha com relação a Bella.

_**Outubro 2005**_

Semanas se passaram com nenhuma palavra sobre a família de Jack. Bella e Charlie foram ao tribunal em Seattle e lhe foram concedido à oficial custódia temporária. Em meados de outubro, Alice desenhou para Bella e Jack respectivamente fantasias para o Halloween. Aparentemente, a idéia tinha sido todo de Jack e Bella foi mantida no escuro. Quando 31 de outubro chegou, Alice veio com as fantasias. Ela colocou um saco na cama de Bella, antes de entrar no quarto de Jack para ajudá-lo com sua roupa. Jack estava tão animado e batendo pelas paredes o dia todo com animação para Doces ou Travessuras.

Bella foi até a sacola de roupas em sua cama e respirou fundo, não sabendo o que esperar quando ela abrisse. Olhando para os itens na frente dela, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando descobrir o que se supunha seria aquilo. Havia um par de jeans apertados, com um calção de couro em estampa preta e branca de vaca e uma blusa branca com o caimento amarelo ao redor dos punhos e colarinho. Na parte inferior da sacola tinha um chapéu vermelho e um par de botas vermelhas.

"Alice!" Bella gritou quando ela entrou no quarto. Alice enfiou a cabeça para fora do quarto de Jack, sorrindo inocentemente.

"Sim, Bella queriad?"

Bella estreitou os olhos para a amiga.

"Que diabos é isso? " ela perguntou, apontando para a roupa em suas mãos.

"Isso é Jessie*!" Jack saltou, caminhando com Alice. Bella não pode parar o sorriso que tomou seu rosto quando ela viu a sua roupa.

_*****__**Jessie**__: É uma personagem do desenho Toy Story que aparece no filme 2. A fantasia do Jack é do Woody._

Ele estava vestindo um par de jeans de um profundo azul e botas de cowboy marrons. Ele estava com uma camisa amarela quadriculada, um lenço vermelho no pescoço, um colete com estampa de vaca que combinava com seus calções de couro e uma estrela de xerife presa ao seu peito. Bella bateu as mãos quando ele tirou o chapéu de cowboy marrom em sua direção. Imediatamente ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e riu. Alice riu e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ele tem praticado desde Jasper ensinou-lhe no outro dia."

"Vamos, Bella! Coloca a roupa, assim nós podemos tirar fotos e obter pegar uns doces!" Jack chiou para ela.

"Ok, ok, eu vou!" Bella riu enquanto voltou para seu quarto para se trocar.

Poucos minutos depois, Alice veio para ajudá-la a trançar os cabelos em duas tranças e até mesmo colocar um pouco de sardas no rosto. Depois de Bella estar adequada e colocar o chapéu, ela começou a rir baixinho. Parecia que ela tinha doze anos. Ela chamou a atenção de Alice no espelho e se virou para abraçar sua melhor amiga.

"Obrigada, Allie," ela sussurrou em seu cabelo. "Você o fez muito feliz. Eu não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente."

Alice balançou a cabeça.

"Você não tem que me agradecer. Foi realmente um prazer! Ele é uma criança tão legal e tão divertido. Eu posso entender completamente como você caiu no amor com ele tão rápido."

Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas e limpou a garganta.

"Ok, bem, então. Vamos levar este show para a estrada."

As meninas desceram as escadas para encontrar Jack sentado ao lado de Charlie no sofá assistindo tv. Depois que ele percebeu que Bella tinha chegado lá embaixo, ele pulou.

"Oh, uau! Bella você está legal!" Bella sorriu e agradeceu.

Bella percebeu espasmos no bigode de Charlie, como se quisesse rir, mas ele estava segurando.

"Ria, pai. Você está com sorte que eles não vestiram você como o Sr. Cabeça de Batata*****."

Charlie piscou e Alice riu.

"Nah, embora eu quase tenha feito para ele um traje de Buzz Lightyear*****."

_* __**Sr. Cabeça de Batatas e Buzz Lightyear:**__ Também personagens do Toy Story._

Ele empalideceu e silenciosamente voltou para o jogo na tela. Bella riu e apanhou os casacos, ficou muito frio e Jack agarrou o balde em formato de abóbora.

"Estou trabalhando no turno da noite, então não vou vê-lo até amanhã", Charlie chamou depois deles. "Divirtam-se e tomem cuidado!"

"Nós vamos! Obrigada, papai!"

"Boa noite Sr. Charlie!" Jack chamou, em voz cantante.

Juntos, eles caminharam de mãos dadas pela rua.

_**Novembro – Dezembro 2005**_

Ação de Graças veio e se foi. Os Swan realizaram um jantar enorme e convidaram seus amigos e familiares para se juntar a eles. Sue veio cedo naquela manhã e ajudou Bella a preparar uma refeição e sobremesas, que poderiam alimentar um exército, o que essencialmente eram. Angela veio com seu pai e irmãos. Alice, seus pais e Jasper apareceram também. Seth e Leah também vieram, como fizeram Jacob, e seu pai, Billy, que era o melhor amigo de Charlie. O jantar estava barulhento com todos, com exceção de Jake, todos bajulavam Jack e seu charme indomável. Isso não passou despercebido de Bella que Jake parecia estar fora do posto pela atenção que o menino estava tendo.

Ela mal tinha visto Jake com o passar das poucas semanas. Suas conversas ao telefone ocorriam com menor freqüência também. Na maioria do tempo que Bella não gastava na escola, agora girava em torno de Jack, Jake não estava obviamente entusiasmado com isso. Ele não tinha sido franco e dito algo negativo ainda, mas Bella soube que isso estava vindo e ela temia essa conversa.

Desde que Leah tinha seu próprio apartamento, Charlie, Sue, Bella e Seth se sentaram e falaram sobre como a organização de suas vidas iria mudar. Como uma família, eles decidiram contra uma mudança e, em vez disso optaram por reformar metade do porão dos Swan para um quarto para Seth. Eles também poderiam transformar o quarto de hóspedes oficialmente no quarto de Jack. Alice tinha pintado e decorado em menos de uma semana.

Duas semanas depois da ação de graças, Bella, Jack, Alice e Angela foram às compras no Shopping de Port Angeles, pegar alguns presentes de Natal. Depois de parar para o almoço, o grupo passou no Papai Noel do shopping. Bella parou e perguntou a Jack se ele gostaria de se sentar no colo do Papai Noel. Ela deve ter provocado uma memória ou outra coisa, porque ele começou a fazer birra e começou a chorar e soluçar que queria seu pai. Não era a primeira vez que algo assim tinha acontecido, mas certamente foi o pior até agora.

Bella ligou no dia seguinte e fez uma consulta com um psicólogo em Port Angeles. Jack começou a ver uma terapeuta uma vez por semana. Kate Rhodes era uma jovem mulher com um coração gentil, que se especializou em crianças que tinham sido raptadas ou abandonadas. Algumas sessões ele teria sozinho, mas para a maior parte, Bella estava bem ao seu lado. Ele vinha tendo pesadelos desde que ele tinha ido morar com Bella e Charlie. Depois de algumas semanas vendo Kate, os pesadelos diminuíram lentamente, até que ocorriam apenas em situações estressantes, que felizmente eram poucas e distantes entre si.

Kate aconselhou Bella incentivar Jack a falar sobre sua família e como sua vida era antes dele ir morar com ela. Ela iria ajudá-lo a aliviar a dor de perdê-los, mas também seria uma maneira de manter sua memória fresca em seu coração. Eles se enrolavam em sua cama e conversavam um pouco, antes de Jack adormecer. Bella começou a sentir como se ela realmente conhecesse essas pessoas, tanto quanto podia, sem saber seu nome verdadeiro e como eram. MeMe era uma cozinheira fantástica, que gostava de fazer biscoitos para ele e tinha cheiro de flores o tempo todo. Seu quintal tinha muitas flores e um balanço para ele. PopPop era um médico e ele sempre beijava os dodóis depois de colocar um band-aid. Bella não sabia se ele era realmente um médico, ou se Jack estava usando sua imaginação, mas ela não ia dizer nada e aborrecê-lo.

Jack tinha um tio chamado Em, que sempre contava piadas e brincava com ele. Ele era "enorme, como uma montanha", Jack o descrevia. Porém a pessoa que ele falava na maioria das vezes, era seu pai. Ele disse a ela que seu pai era seu "melhor dos melhores amigos", além dela, é claro. Eles iam jogar bola ou iam ao parque para brincar nos escorregadores ou apenas passear. Ele lia uma história todas às noites antes de ir para a cama e lhe ensinava a tocar o "anno". Ela não conseguia descobrir o que era um "anno" baseado em sua descrição (Era preto e branco e fazia barulho quando tocava.), não importava o quanto ela tentasse.

Bella achava estranho que ele nunca falasse sobre sua mãe de boa vontade. Toda vez que ela puxava isso durante suas conversas noturnas, Jack se fechava e não queria falar sobre ela. Ele se abriu um pouco mais durante as sessões de terapia. Bella começou a imaginar que sua mãe não estava muito por perto. Quando ela estava, era má e louca todo o tempo. Bastava pensar na mulher, que era mais do que provável ser a causa de toda a dor que Jack estava lidando agora, o sangue de Bella fervia. Havia poucas vezes em que ela estava contente que Kate tinha uma sala de brincar para Jack ir enquanto Bella descompactava seus próprios sentimentos para Kate, para que ela pudesse ser a pedra que Jack precisava.

Toda noite, depois do ritual de bater papo, Bella contava a Jack uma história, normalmente feitas à medida que avançava. Depois que ele adormecia, ela o cobria, beijava sua bochecha e depois seguia para seu laptop, onde ela iria escrever a história que ela lhe tinha dito naquela noite. Seu plano era imprimi-las para ele levar qualquer que seja a hora que for deixá-los. Essa linha de pensamento ainda a deprimia um pouco, então Bella tentou não pensar nisso e se concentrou no aqui e agora. Ela era bem-sucedida a maioria das vezes, mas de vez em quando a tristeza se infiltrava.

_**Final de Dezembro 2005**_

Ao contrário do ação de graças agitado, o Natal foi bastante tranqüilo. Bella, Jack e Charlie passaram à manhã abrindo os presentes do Papai Noel e, em seguida, fizeram o café da manhã juntos. Sue e Seth vieram no final da tarde para trocar presentes e ter o jantar. Leah optou por ficar em Seattle, com os amigos, o que fez com que Sue ficasse um pouco melancólica. Bella fez o seu melhor para aliviar o clima enquanto elas trabalhavam no jantar, os rapazes saíram de perto e assistiam esporte na sala. Sue parecia perdida em seus pensamentos quando Bella se esticou e colocou a mão no ombro dela. Ela olhou surpresa para a sua futura enteada. Bella sorriu tristemente.

"Eu sei que você está chateada com Leah não vir e eu realmente sinto muito por isso. Eu não sei o que eu fiz para que ela não goste de mim."

Sue começou a interromper, mas Bella a parou.

"Por favor, deixe-me terminar?" ela perguntou. Sue assentiu e Bella respirou fundo.

"Eu amo você, Sue. Você é tão maravilhosa e bondosa e você trata o meu pai tão bem", sua voz começou a quebrar um pouco no final, enquanto as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

"Não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente por nos amar como você faz. Eu sei que você vai me dizer que não, mas eu tinha que falar. Estou muito honrada em ter você como mãe."

Sue estendeu a mão e abraçou Bella ferozmente.

"Eu também te amo", ela sussurrou. "Não se preocupe com Leah, ela virá."

Bella se afastou um pouco e deu para Sue um olhar cético e Sue riu.

"Ela se sente como se eu estivesse traindo seu pai ao me casar com Charlie. Ela é jovem e mal viveu ainda. Ela vai aprender e crescer com isso. Tenho fé em minha filha."

"Agora, vamos ver essas tortas, para que os meninos não passem fome."

Sue piscou para ela e elas continuaram a cozinhar com um manto de paz e alegria pairando no ar.

31 de Dezembro de 2005

A Véspera de Ano Novo acabou por ser seco e brilhante, um contraste da chuva normal e tempo nublado em Forks. O casamento de Sue e Charlie foi realizada ao pôr do sol e ocorreu sem problemas. Jack era o portador do anel e usava um terninho preto com uma camisa branca e gravata vermelha que combinava com o que foi usado por Charlie e Seth. Billy tinha sido o padrinho de Charlie quando ele se casou com Renee, então desta vez ele optou por pedir a Seth para ficar de pé para ele enquanto ele se tornava seu padrasto. Seth estava honrado e alegremente tomou seu lugar ao lado de Charlie.

A sobrinha de Sue de 6 anos, Claire, era a florista e levou seu trabalho muito a sério. Ela espalhou pétalas de flores silvestres com precisão e cômica seriedade. Bella e Leah, ambas usando vestidos feitos de uma suave cor vermelho que combinava com as gravatas dos cavalheiros, fizeram lentamente o caminho até o corredor, à frente do pequeno salão onde a cerimônia estava ocorrendo. Sue seguiu não muito atrás delas, usando um simples, mas elegante vestido marfim que caia até a metade da panturrilha.

Jack atravessou e ficou ao lado de Bella, estendendo a mão para segurar a sua durante a cerimônia, o que lhe fez rir de quase todos os presentes. Bella compensou não se importando e segurou sua mão com força enquanto sua família crescia ainda mais.

Uma vez que 'eu aceito' foi dito e o casamento terminou, a recepção deu um ponta pé para o seu funcionamento, Jack encontrava-se em pé em cima dos pés de Bella enquanto dançava ao redor da sala. Ninguém tinha visto o menino tão livre e feliz antes. Ele foi passando para dançar com Sue enquanto Bella dançou com Charlie e Seth. Jacob estava presente como acompanhante de Bella, mas ele não estava à vista quando ela olhou procurou por ele. Para seu desgosto, quando ele encontrou seu caminho de volta para a pista de dança, Jack já tinha recuperado seu lugar ao lado de Bella.

Quando chegou à hora de jogar o buquê, Sue apontou diretamente para Bella, mas ela esquivou-se artisticamente. Alice deu um pulo e pegou com facilidade. Bella andou até Jasper e bateu com cotovelo de leve ao seu lado. Ele enrolou o braço afetuosamente ao redor dos ombros dela e piscou. Bella sorriu, já tendo o conhecimento de que Jasper iria propor casamento a Alice no Dia dos Namorados. Mesmo ela ainda tendo seus momentos de ciúmes prolongados, ela estava muito feliz por seus amigos. Eles não poderiam ser mais uma parte da sua família do que se eles estivessem ligados por laços de sangue.

Charlie não se incomodou jogando a liga. Em vez disso, ele escolheu passar por cima e colocar na palma da mão de Jasper, o que lhe valeu brincadeiras dos outros homens presentes. Jasper nenhuma vez se importou. Ele sabia a quem pertenciam seu coração e alma.

Juntos, todos riram e dançaram até Jack adormecer nos braços de Bella em torno de 23:30. Ele estava tentando ficar acordado para ver os fogos de artifício quando o ano novo chegasse, mas o dia provou ser demais para o pequeno.

Dez minutos até meia-noite, Bella esquadrinhou a sala por Jacob, na esperança de conseguir um beijo de Ano Novo. Quando os olhos dela pousaram sobre ele, ele estava dançando muito estreitamente com Leah. Bella estreitou os olhos quando viu os seus lábios pincelando contra sua orelha quando ele sussurrou algo para ela. Leah corou e olhou para ele com adoração. Bella sabia que Jake e Leah não poderiam estar juntos, por assim dizer, esta ocorrência foi estranha, teria sido um eufemismo. Havia, obviamente, algo entre os dois e isso a deixava irritada.

Era por isso que Leah agia tão mal com ela? Por que ela tinha alguma coisa com o seu namorado? Bella realmente esperava que esse não fosse o caso. Se fosse então, Leah perderia qualquer pingo de respeito que Bella tinha com ela.

O que mais incomodou Bella naquele momento foi à constatação de que ela não se importava. Ela não se importava nenhum pouco sobre ter algo acontecendo com Jacob e Leah, não sentindo-se irritada e mortificada de ser jogada para o lado. Ela não se importava com as regras de Jacob. Ela tinha quebrado todas as coisas com ele por muito tempo, por medo de estar sozinha. Enquanto ela gentilmente acariciou o cabelo sedoso de Jack, ela percebeu que nunca tinha conhecido o amor até que ele realmente tinha entrado em sua vida. Claro, que amava seus amigos e seu pai, mas não como isso. Não como ela amava Jack. Ele tinha se tornado o mundo dela e ela estava decidindo não deixar nada entre ela, a felicidade e a alegria que ele trouxe para sua vida.

Quando o relógio bateu meia-noite, ela se inclinou e gentilmente apertou os lábios contra a testa do menino adormecido.

"Feliz Ano Novo, baby", ela sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto ela o abraçava.

**oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO****oOoO**

**_Olá amores... estamos tão encatadas com essa fic... Estamos muito feliz por sermos uma equipe:_**

**_Irene e Leili traduzem, Zah beta e Ju posta. _**

**_E vocês deixam reviews... =p  
_**


	5. Capítulo 4

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 4  
**

...

_**Meados de Janeiro de 2006**_

Bella dirigiu até o trecho de estrada de terra que leva para a casa dos Black, abaixo da reserva Quileute de La Push. Ela tinha tentado romper com Jake há muito tempo. Ela sabia que não o amava, então não iria arrastar isso por mais tempo. No início, era apenas mais fácil do que estar sozinha. Depois dos últimos meses, ela esteve menos com ele do que antes que eles começassem a namorar. Era hora de mudar. Além disso, ela sabia que Jacob não se afeiçoara a Jack como as outras pessoas. Ele ainda o via como um intruso. Tão mau como isso a fazia se sentir, ela escolheu Jack sobre ele em um piscar de olhos, o que ela supôs que essencialmente já era.

Sabendo muito bem o que Bella tinha planejado para o dia, Charlie decidiu levar Jack e Sue a Port Angeles para fazer algumas compras. Não só ele daria a Bella tempo para fazer o que ela sentia ser certo, mas daria tempo para ela deixar suas emoções em ordem depois. Não havia muito que fazer em Port Angeles, mas Charlie queria estar mais perto de casa, apenas no caso de ela precisar dele.

Quando ela estava estacionando na frente da casa de Jacob, viu Leah saindo. Ela deu a Bella um olhar maldoso e saiu em disparada. A mandíbula de Bella quase bateu no chão. Ela sentiu um puxão forte no peito, no fundo, por saber que Leah estava lá. Ela havia ligado para Jake para que ele soubesse que ela estava chegando. Ele deve ter tido que parar o que eles estavam fazendo. Por mais que ela não quisesse ficar mais com Jacob, ainda doía saber que ele a traía. Ainda mais com a sua meia-irmã. Ela engoliu o espinho de mágoa e raiva que sentia sob a superfície de suas emoções.

Ela saiu do carro e bateu a porta do lado do motorista. Ela caminhou lentamente até três passos da porta da frente, tentando acalmar e controlar seus nervos. Se ela tivesse a menor dúvida sobre sua decisão, a exposição traiçoeira de Leah pregou o caixão e o fechou.

Jake estava na porta, abrindo-a com um largo sorriso, antes mesmo de ela ter tido a chance de bater.

"Hey, Bells, que surpresa incrível! Venha!" Ele fez um gesto e se afastou para deixá-la entrar.

"O que a Leah estava fazendo aqui, Jake?" ela perguntou, por curiosidade, querendo ver que desculpa ele iria dar.

"Ah, a mãe dela mandou mais um pouco de comida para meu pai", explicou ele, nervoso. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sério? Isso é engraçado, já que Sue e Charlie estão fora por todo o dia e Leah não foi a nossa casa faz um tempo."

Jake arregalou os olhos.

"O que? Você esqueceu que Sue vive com a gente agora?" ela o desafiou. Ele deu de ombros.

"Não sei, talvez ela tenha passado aqui antes de sair."

Bella estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Não minta para mim, Jake. Você sabe que eu odeio isso."

"Vamos, Bells, baby, isso não é mi-"

"Não," Bella disse friamente. "Não me chame assim."

"O quê? De Bells ou de baby? O que há de errado?" ele perguntou, parecendo confuso.

"Somente as pessoas que eu amo podem usar esses apelidos e você, Jacob Black, está fora dessa lista."

"Ok, o que diabos está acontecendo, Bella? Eu não estou com disposição para essa merda", disse ele, começando a ficar chateado e não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Bella riu friamente e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu sei que você está fodendo com a Leah."

Jacob deu um passo para trás, como se tivesse sido queimado por suas palavras.

"Bell-"

"Não", ela o parou "Não comece a falar. Comece a escutar. Estou louca como o inferno que você escolheu me enganar, ao invés de ser um homem e terminar comigo primeiro. Eu estou furiosa que você escolheu fazer isso com a minha meia-irmã. Você sabe como fodidamente estranho será para todos nós agora? E para Sue e Charlie?"

"Você não pode dizer para eles, Bells, por favor. Foi um erro. Ela me seduziu."

Jacob olhou para ela com olhos esperançosos. Bella zombou e seus olhos ficaram duros.

"Isso é mentira Jake e você sabe disso. Você dormiu com ela porque ela era uma presa fácil e disposta, enquanto eu não era. Confie em mim, isso me faz muito grata pela minha decisão de reter essa parte de nosso relacionamento."

Agora foi a vez de Jake zombar.

"Sério? Você me manteve longe durante anos, Bella. Anos. O melhor que eu tive de você foi uma punheta uma vez ou outra. Eu sou um homem e eu tenho necessidades. Leah ficou muito feliz em cuidar dessas necessidades."

Ele ficou pensativo por um instante, não sabendo a fúria que estava construindo dentro de seu peito.

"Eu acho que tenho uma solução", ele sorriu para ela. Bella olhou-o desconfiada.

"Eu vou romper com Leah se você der isso para mim."

Bella começou a rir. Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto e sentiu seus pulmões queimarem querendo ar. Jake a observava, confuso por sua reação.

"Qual é a graça? Eu acho que isso é justo. Eu só estou com ela porque ela libera tudo".

Assim que obteve o controle de si mesma, Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Você está realmente falando sério sobre isso? Oh meu Deus, como você é tolo? Eu vim por todo o caminho até aqui para terminar com você. Eu não te amo como eu preciso e eu nunca irei. Sei disso agora. Nós dois precisamos terminar e seguir em frente com nossas vidas."

Ele pareceu surpreso. "Você está falando sério?"

Ela olhou para ele como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça nele.

"Sim, eu estou falando muito sério. Mesmo se eu não tivesse descoberto que você estava trepando pelas minhas costas, eu ainda teria terminado tudo hoje."

Jake aproximou-se e agarrou o braço dela.

"Você não irá fazer nada disso", disse ele sombriamente.

"O que? O que você está falando?" ela perguntou, começando a sentir medo.

"Você não vai terminar comigo. Você vai ficar aqui comigo e falar sobre isso. Então vamos nos dirigir até meu quarto e ter algum divertimento."

Ele sorriu para ela ameaçadoramente.

"Tire suas mãos de mim, Jake," Bella disse-lhe com uma voz tranqüila e calma que era completamente o oposto de seu coração acelerado.

"Não, você precisa aprender qual é o seu lugar. Você pertence a mim e eu não vou lidar mais com essas besteiras", disse ele friamente.

Bella deu-lhe um olhar confuso.

"Que besteiras você está falando?"

Ele estreitou os olhos e apertou seus braços dolorosamente.

"Eu não vou mais compartilhar você com aquele moleque."

Ela ofegou, o ligeiro medo que sentia por suas ações se transformando rapidamente em uma raiva cega.

"C-Co-Como você se atreve!" ela estalou com raiva. "Esse menino é mais homem do que você jamais será."

"Vamos ver", ele respondeu quando a puxou para ele asperamente.

Ela tentou se afastar de seus braços, sem sucesso. Ela sentia seu hálito quente em seu ouvido.

"Eu posso fazer você esquecer tudo sobre ele, Bella, me dê a chance", seus lábios sussurraram em seu ouvido.

Ela sentiu um arrepio de repulsa passar através de seu corpo. Jacob, confundindo-o com desejo e virou o rosto e começou a beijar seu pescoço e rosto. Ele esmagou seus lábios nos dela e ela empurrou debilmente contra o seu corpo sólido. Quando ela se recusou a abrir a boca para a sua língua, ele quase mordeu seu lábio inferior.

Quando ela gritou de dor, ele aproveitou e enfiou a língua em sua boca. Ela soltou um dos braços, que estava preso em seu peito, e bateu profundamente em sua bochecha. Ele se afastou de sua boca, seus olhos brilhando em uma combinação de raiva e desejo. Ele agarrou-a pelos braços e a colocou sobre o ombro. Correndo para a escada, ele subiu dois degraus de uma vez. Bella se movia e tentava escapar de suas mãos, mas eram como ferro.

"Juro por Deus, Jacob Black, que, se você não tirar as mãos de cima de mim agora, vou fazer o meu pai atirar em suas bolas", ela gritou com ele.

Ignorando-a, Jacob entrou no quarto e atirou-a em sua cama. Ele sorriu para ela e andou lentamente até ela quando ela se afastou, apenas para ser parada pela parede em que a cama estava encostada.

"Vá em frente, grite tudo que você conseguir. Ninguém pode te ouvir. Meu pai está em uma reunião do conselho e não vai estar de volta por horas. Você pode dizer o que quiser, mas vai ser sua palavra contra a minha. Estamos namorando há anos, ninguém vai acreditar que eu forcei você."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "Seu maldito babaca," sussurrou ela, em estado de choque. "Eu vou servir suas bolas em um prato."

Jacob riu bastante. "Porra, Bells, porque você não pode ser mal-humorada desse jeito o tempo todo?"

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, mas ela se abaixou por debaixo do seu braço e correu para fora da cama. Ele a pegou pelas costas de sua camisa e bateu em sua bunda. Quando ela estava caindo, ela ouviu sua camisa rasgando. Jacob olhou faminto para seus seios, vestidos pelo sutiã exposto. Bella puxou sua camisa rasgada sobre o peito para bloquear sua visão. Ela arrastou-se a seus pés e lhe deu uma cotovelada no intestino quando ele ia agarrá-la novamente. Os braços dele se abriram e um sorriso sarcástico surgiu no rosto dele. Ela sentiu seu rosto explodir de dor e gritou. Ele pegou um punhado de seu cabelo e a arrastou de volta para a cama.

Chutando e gritando para ele deixá-la ir, nenhum deles ouviu o carro parar do lado de fora, nem a porta da frente abrir e fechar. Eles certamente não prestaram atenção aos pés trovejando nas escadas até que fosse tarde demais e a porta de Jacob ser escancarada. Leah estava no meio do vão da porta, ofegante e vibrando com fúria.

"Que porra você está fazendo, Jacob?" ela gritou com ele. Ela olhou para Bella sobre os joelhos, chorando com a camisa rasgada. O coração de Leah absolutamente quebrou naquele momento. Ela pegou a coisa mais próxima que ela pôde ter nas mãos, que passou a ser um quadro com a foto de Bella e Jacob em seu baile de formatura, e atirou na cabeça dele. Ele abaixou-se e virou-se para vê-lo esmagar contra a parede atrás dele. Isso deu a ela a oportunidade perfeita para atravessar o quarto e pegar o taco de beisebol apoiado no canto do quarto.

Ela rapidamente o pegou e apontou-o para ele.

"Fique longe dela", ela rosnou para ele. Jacob se afastou de Bella lentamente, com as mãos no ar.

"Leah, baby, não é o que parece!"

As sobrancelhas de Leah subiram tão alto quanto elas poderiam fisicamente.

"Os seus pais te deixaram cair de cabeça quando era criança, idiota? O que diabos está errado com você?" ela gritou para ele.

Ela andou até Bella, mantendo os olhos e o bastão apontados para Jacob o tempo

todo. Ela estendeu a mão para sua meia-irmã e ajudou-a.

Bella olhou para Leah, tão grata de vê-la naquele momento. Ela enxugou os olhos e pegou a mão de Leah.

"Obrigada, Leah", ela sussurrou. Leah pareceu surpresa, mas depois sacudiu a cabeça tristemente.

"Não me agradeça, eu ainda tenho que me humilhar muito para você depois", disse ela com um sorriso triste.

Bella endireitou os ombros e andou na frente de Jacob. Ele tentou dar um sorriso sexy.

"Bella, baby, tudo isso foi apenas um mal entendi-"

Jacob nunca chegou a terminar a frase. Bella o socou no queixo e em seguida deu uma joelhada na virilha dele, quando ele estava distraído. Enquanto ele se dobrou de dor, ela pregou-lhe com um golpe no queixo..

"Confie em mim quando digo que vou ser o menor dos seus problemas assim que nossos pais souberem sobre isso," ela disse com tanta confiança quanto ela pôde.

Leah pegou seu braço e elas saíram juntas. Leah foi até a porta do lado do passageiro de seu carro e abriu-a para ajudar a menina ferida a entrar. Bella olhou para Leah com surpresa e confusão. Ela apenas deu de ombros para ela.

"Você não está em condições de dirigir. Além disso, meu carro é mais ágil do que sua caminhonete lenta, no caso de Jacob querer nos perseguir ou algo assim. Ele não seria estúpido de fazer isso, mas nós duas sabemos que o menino não tem muito cérebro."

Ambas as meninas riram um pouco e foram para casa.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

Quando Leah parou próximo a viatura, que estava estacionada em frente à casa dos Swan, Bella estava tremendo e agarrando sua camisa rasgada no peito, claramente em estado de choque. Ela desligou o carro e saiu. Quando ela estava fechando a porta, percebeu que Bella estava apenas olhando para frente, nem mesmo percebendo que ela estava em casa. Leah suspirou e andou até a porta do passageiro e abriu-a. Bella olhou para ela, assustada. Ela estendeu a mão para a menina a pegar. Bella hesitou, mas depois, lentamente, pegou a mão de Leah. Ela ajudou Bella a sair do carro e fechou a porta atrás de si, antes de envolver um braço em volta dos ombros dela. Elas caminharam calmamente até a porta da frente e entraram na casa.

Leah enfiou a cabeça na sala, tentando evitar que Jack visse Bella tão chateada. Felizmente, ela estava vazia, então ela se aproximou e sentou Bella no sofá. Ela saiu para o corredor e gritou por sua mãe. Sue saiu da cozinha, enxugando as mãos no avental. Ela abriu um grande sorriso para Leah, contente de ver que sua filha tinha chegado.

"Leah, que surpresa! Acabamos de voltar do shopping há pouco tempo. O que a traz por aqui?"

"Mãe, onde estão Charlie e Jack?"

Sue deu a filha de um olhar confuso, chateada com a forma como a voz de Leah estava tremendo e de como ela parecia estar doente.

"Charlie está em seu escritório e Jack está tirando um cochilo. Por quê? Leah, baby, o que está errado?"

Sue correu para Leah e colocou as mãos no rosto da filha quando a viu começar a chorar.

Ouvindo as vozes no corredor, Charlie enfiou a cabeça para fora de seu escritório para ver o que estava acontecendo. Assim que Leah viu o rosto preocupado de Charlie, ela começou a soluçar.

"Charlie, eu-eu sinto mu-muito", ela chorou. "Eu estava tão errada."

Charlie se aproximou e puxou Leah para um abraço e suavemente acariciou suas costas. Foi um pouco desconfortável para ele, vendo como ele não era um homem muito emocional, mas ele tinha se tornado muito mais aberto desde que Jack entrou em suas vidas.

"O que está errado Leah?" ele perguntou.

"Be-Bell-Bella," foi tudo que Leah poderia dizer em meio às lágrimas. O sangue de Charlie gelou. Ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros e afastou-a ligeiramente até que ele pudesse olhar para seu rosto.

"Deus, Leah, onde está Bella? O que há de errado com ela?" perguntou ele, começando a entrar em pânico. Leah apontou para a sala. Charlie delicadamente manobrou-a para os braços de Sue e depois correu para a outra sala. Bella estava sentada no sofá, com os joelhos puxados para o peito, soluçando baixinho.

"Bells?" ele chamou baixinho, sua voz áspera pelas lágrimas não derramadas e medo. Bella olhou para ele. Seu rosto estava alinhado com arranhões e havia uma contusão desagradável se formando em uma de suas bochechas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e raiva correu pelo seu sangue com o pensamento de alguém colocando as mãos sobre sua filha. Esses pensamentos, em seguida, se tornaram homicidas quando ele viu suas roupas rasgadas e despedaçadas, quando ela pulou e se jogou em seus braços.

Ele a puxou e pegou-a, levando-a de volta para o sofá. Sentou-se e a embalou no colo dele. Esfregando círculos em suas costas, ele tentou acalmá-la e confortá-la.

"Psiu, vai ficar tudo bem. Quem fez isso com você, baby?" ele tentou pedir calmamente. "Diga-me quem fez isso com você."

"J-J-Jake", ela chorou. Charlie ficou congelado em choque por alguns minutos. Ele não podia acreditar que Jacob poderia fazer isso. Ele começou a tremer um pouco com a raiva quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ele olhou para os olhos marejados de Sue. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, quando Leah se sentou em sua cadeira. Olhando para sua enteada, que felizmente se recompôs.

"Quero toda a história. Agora," ele exigiu. Leah acenou para ele, com um olhar aguado.

"Eu tenho dormido com Jacob por cerca de 6 meses."

Tanto Charlie quanto Sue deram olhares chocados.

"Oh, Deus, Leah, como você pôde?", perguntou sua mãe. Ela pegou a mão dela.

"Por favor, eu sei que eu mereço isso, mas deixe-me primeiro terminar de falar tudo?" pediu ela com tristeza. Sua mãe concordou.

"Ele me disse que gostava de mim. Muito. Que Bella não estava 'satisfazendo suas necessidades'. Eu fui tão estúpida. Eu tinha uma queda por ele há tanto tempo e eu, ingenuamente, pensava que tudo ia ficar bem. Que se eu desse a ele o que ele queria, ele iria me escolher."

Leah manteve os olhos em seus pés, com vergonha de olhar nos olhos de alguém. Saber o quanto ela devia estar decepcionando sua mãe, a única pessoa neste mundo que ela realmente amava, doía muito.

"Passei a noite em sua casa. Nesta manhã, ele recebeu um telefonema de Bella dizendo que estava indo lá. Eu finalmente tive a coragem de pedir a ele para me escolher. Eu disse a ele que o amava e queria estar com ele oficialmente. Ele riu e jogou minha roupa para mim. Ele disse que eu era apenas uma transa para ele e que Bella era a única garota que ele amava. Eu me vesti e saí correndo da casa. Esperei até que ela estivesse entrando até antes de eu sair. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu tinha estado com ele, sem realmente dizer as palavras."

Ela parou e respirou firme.

"Eu dirigi por alguns quilômetros de distância e não conseguia controlar minha raiva, então eu dei a volta. Eu queria lutar por ele ou arruinar completamente seu relacionamento. Quando cheguei à porta da frente, ouvi gritos e batidas, então eu acabei entrando e quando eu cheguei, eu ouvi Bella gritando e dizendo-lhe que não e eu acho que o instinto apenas me chutou e eu corri para cima e abri sua porta. Ele estava segurando-a pelos cabelos e suas roupas estavam rasgadas e ela estava chorando. Eu não acho que eu algum dia tinha me sentido tão impotente e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. Eu, eu não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam. Peguei algo e atirei-o nele para me dar a chance de pegar o bastão. Eu o ameacei e ele a soltou."

Leah sorriu levemente, lembrando da próxima parte.

"Ela estava tão brava. Ela caminhou até ele e lhe disse que você ia chutar a bunda dele, Charlie."

"E vou mesmo", ele murmurou sob sua respiração. "Eu vou tirar suas bolas, também."

"Ela bateu nele, em seguida, o socou na virilha antes que ela se levantasse e desse um soco nele. Foi incrível. Eu nos tirei de lá, mas nós tivemos que deixar sua caminhonete para trás."

Tudo estava quieto e ela lentamente olhou para cima. Sua mãe estava olhando para ela com um olhar de piedade. Ela viu quando Bella se desvencilhou de Charlie e caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

"Muito obrigado, Leah. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas você me salvou. Eu não acho que poderia ter me afastado dele sem você."

As lágrimas de Leah começaram a transbordar mais uma vez quando ela se ajoelhou também e colocou os braços ao redor de Bella.

"Oh, Bella. Eu estou tão arrependida. Nunca odiei você. Eu estava com ciúmes e inveja e fui tão estúpida. Você é incrível e eu realmente espero que possa me perdoar algum dia."

Bella abraçou-a de volta ferozmente. Charlie e Sue saíram da sala para dar às meninas um pouco de privacidade. Sue convenceu a Charlie a não ir para La Push e lidar com Jacob. Ela usou o seu amor de forma muito eficaz. Em vez disso, Charlie enviou seu vice, Mark, lá para prendê-lo e jogá-lo em uma cela até que Charlie entrasse no trabalho amanhã. Outro policial parou rapidamente em sua casa para pegar o depoimento de Leah.

Jacob foi preso e posto em liberdade condicional. Charlie também fez Bella abrir uma ordem de restrição contra ele. Algumas semanas se passaram e Bella nunca ouviu uma palavra ou nada sobre Jacob, exceto quando Alice mencionou, poucos dias após o incidente, que Jake foi visto ostentando um rosto muito machucado. Quando ela confrontou Charlie sobre isso, ele jurou teimosamente que não tinha nada a ver com isso. A especulação era de que alguns garotos da tribo tinham batido nele para ensinar-lhe a ter algum respeito. Internamente, Bella pulou de alegria pelo imbecil ter ganhado a surra que merecia. Três semanas mais tarde, Jake foi preso e recebeu cinco anos de prisão por embriaguez pública e tentativa de assalto a outra garota.

Leah mencionou uma ou duas vezes que ele tentou ligar para ela frequentemente. Isto é, até que ela mudou de número e se mudou para um complexo de apartamentos diferentes. Ela não tinha ouvido falar dele desde então. Com todo esse drama aparentemente por trás deles, Bella e Leah começaram a se aproximar e, finalmente, começou a ser formado um laço de amizade. Não era todo dia, mas sim um processo de cicatrização lenta. Elas estavam determinadas a não deixar Jacob estragar isso que elas tinham.

Jack, por si mesmo, era o único que realmente fez o melhor para que a mente de Bella ficasse fora do pesadelo que tinha sido sua relação com ele. Eles gastaram muito tempo juntos, indo a passeios e piqueniques. Cerca de metade do tempo eles eram só os dois e mais ninguém. Na outra metade eram eles com Charlie e Sue, ou alguma combinação de Jasper, Alice, Ângela e seu namorado, Ben. Alguns dias passaram, Bella e Jack se sentavam no alpendre e escreviam histórias juntos sobre um menino que encontrava aventura onde quer que fosse, não importava o quão chato fosse o local. O nome do herói foi apropriadamente chamado de Jack Attack.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

_**Junho de 2006**_

Bella sentou-se no balanço da varanda de trás dos Swan, observando Jack e Charlie brincar com sua nova piscina e escorregador. Ela sorriu quando conseguiu ver um lado de seu pai que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ela não se lembrava muito de quando ela tinha a idade de Jack e, quando ela era mais velha, tinha todas as brigas e tensão na casa, ela não conseguiu lembrar de nenhum momento divertido. Depois de Renee sair, Charlie continuou a se enfiar em seu trabalho.

Agora, era como se ele estivesse tendo uma segunda chance. Era impressionante o quanto esse menino tinha mudado toda a sua vida.

Só então, Bella sentiu algo passar por sua cabeça e, em seguida, estalar contra a parede, molhando-a ligeiramente. Ela olhou de volta para a piscina para ver Charlie se dobrando de rir e Jack gargalhando.

"Boa, Jack," Charlie conseguiu dizer através de seu riso. Ela observou quando Jack se abaixou na água e pegou um outro balão de água.

"Não faça isso, Jack", ela tentou dizer em tom de aviso, mas mal conseguiu segurar o seu próprio riso. Ela se levantou e gritou quando ele deixou o balão voar em sua direção.

A hora seguinte foi gasta com os três perseguindo uns aos outros com balões de água, e em um ponto Charlie pegou a mangueira. Pouco depois de toda essa emoção, Bella encontrou-se de volta no balanço, acariciando o cabelo de Jack. Ela estava impressionada com o quão longe eles haviam chegado como uma família em apenas um ano. Jack era como a cola mágica que colou todos eles juntos.

Ela ainda não tinha desistido de encontrar sua família, mas não havia literalmente nada para continuar. Ela suspirou e sentiu uma pequena rachadura no coração pelo garotinho. Ela podia fazer o seu melhor para se certificar de que ele não sentiria nada além de amor. Nada jamais viria antes dele, ela tinha certeza disso. Alice queria que ela começasse a sair em encontros, mas ela simplesmente não estava pronta. Ela não tinha certeza de quando ela estaria. Embora soubesse que o que ela e Jacob tinham não era amor, ela não tinha ainda retornado as suas crenças nas relações. Ela confiava nele e ele a machucou. Fisicamente e emocionalmente. Ela não estava pronta para lidar com esse tipo de vulnerabilidade novamente.

Por enquanto, seria apenas ela e Jack. Sua família era tudo o que ela precisava agora.


	6. Capítulo 5

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 5  
**

...

_**31 de Março, 2007**_

_Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso_

_Leve-me pra fora, no chão iluminado pela lua_

_Levante sua mão aberta_

_Faça a banda tocar e faça os vaga-lumes dançarem_

_A lua prateada está brilhando_

_Então me beije_

Bella cantarolava baixinho, enquanto estava misturando a massa de panqueca para o café da manhã. Como ela estava tentando se espremer nas aulas o suficiente para se formar esse ano, o tempo livre com Jack tinha sido cortado no semestre passado. Alice e Angela continuavam com seu plano de ir para UW ano passado, enquanto Bella ficou na Universidade de Port Angeles para estar mais perto de Jack. Marcavam um encontro semanal para se reunirem todos os domingos e sair. Começando com fazendo o café rodeado por música e em seguida diversas atividades durante todo o dia, dependendo do que Alice tinha planejado. Hoje era um sábado excepcional. Quando Jack havia dito a eles que seu aniversário foi na Páscoa, Bella recuou pelo calendário para o ano que Jack nasceu provavelmente 2002. O domingo de Páscoa foi em 31 de março, então foi o dia que eles decidiram comemorar o seu aniversário. O plano era fazer um grande almoço e depois ter Charlie e Sue levando-o para sair, enquanto Bella e Alice terminavam a sua festa surpresa.

Bella riu quando a música mudou para Jack Johnson "Banana Pancakes". Ela estava, de fato, fazendo panquecas de banana e noz, uma vez que eram os favoritos dela e de Jack. A ironia não passou despercebida por ela. Ela saiu para o corredor e enfiou a cabeça na sala onde o menino estava assistindo desenhos animados.

"Ei, Jackie, quer me ajudar com a massa de suas panquecas especiais?"

"Claro!" ele disse enquanto saltou de seu lugar no sofá e correu para o seu lado. Ele agarrou a mão dela e começou a puxá-la na cozinha.

"Vamos lá! Vamos! Estou morrendo de fome!"

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu de seu entusiasmo, deixando-o puxá-la para a cozinha. Ela sentou Jack sobre o balcão e entregou-lhe uma tigela com um par de bananas maduras descascadas e uma colher de pau para ele mexer. Ela voltou para a massa, adicionando algumas nozes picadas e, em seguida a banana. Ela sorriu quando percebeu Jack balançando a cabeça para a música de Madonna que estava tocando. Seu cabelo ruivo balançando pela testa

Bella colocou a tigela de massa de panqueca no balcão e virou-se para pegar Jack, assim quando refrão da música se aproximou.

_Estimo o pensamento_

_De sempre ter você aqui do meu lado_

_Oh baby eu estimo a alegria_

_Que você continua trazendo para minha vida_

_Estou sempre cantando-a_

_Estimo sua força_

_Você tem o poder de me fazer sentir bem_

_Oh baby, deixo morrer a idéia_

_De te deixar algum dia, nunca faria isto_

Cantando, ela dançou em torno da cozinha enquanto ele riu e gritou. Fazendo um giro um pouco rápido demais, então acabaram estatelados no chão, ainda rindo.

"Eu te amo, mamãe", ele suspirou feliz.

Os olhos de Bella saltaram em sua surpresa. Sentou-se imóvel em estado de choque, enquanto Jack olhou para ela com nada além de amor e esperança. Ela sentiu os olhos arderem com lágrimas e contemplou sobre como responder a ele, quando foram interrompidos.

"Feliz Aniversário, meu sobrinho favorito!" Alice chamou da porta da cozinha. Jack pulou e correu para os seus braços. Enquanto abraçava Jack, Alice deu a Bella um sorriso aguado, indicando que ela tinha ouvido a troca anterior e estava dando a amiga um momento para processar. Bella acenou com a cabeça e silenciosamente disse: "Obrigada" para ela. Jasper apareceu ao lado de Alice e pegou Jack em seus braços.

"Ei, amigo! Que tal ir assistir a alguns desenhos e deixar as mulheres para nos fazer alguma bóia?" Jack acenou com a cabeça avidamente, sempre disposto a gastar um tempo com Jasper, que olhou para Bella e piscou. Ela sabia que ele estava apenas brincando e, mais do que provável que ouviu a admissão de Jack, também, pensando que Bella precisava de um tempo com Allie. Quando os meninos desapareceram da sala, Alice correu para Bella e a abraçou.

"Você está bem, querida? Essa foi a coisa mais doce que eu já vi!" exclamou. Bella piscou as lágrimas de seus olhos e sorriu.

"Foi muito fofo, huh?" ela perguntou enquanto se virou para começar a cozinhar as panquecas na frigideira. Allie se aproximou e colocou a cabeça no ombro de Bella.

"O que está errado, Belly?" perguntou ela. Bella suspirou.

"O que eu sei sobre ser mãe, Allie? Merda, eu só tenho 20 anos! Eu não sei o que estou fazendo na maioria das vezes!"

Bella fez uma careta quando ouviu o riso cintilante de Alice.

"Oh, Bella", ela riu, "Ninguém sabe realmente como ser pais até que eles realmente são. Tudo o que você pode fazer por Jack é amá-lo e estar lá por ele. Pelo o que vejo, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho", Alice tentou consolá-la.

"Isso mesmo, ela é", Charlie adicionou bruscamente, parando na porta da cozinha com a Sue. Bella olhou para o pai dela e sorriu.

"Obrigada, papai."

"Não é necessário agradecer. Você não tem o mesmo sangue que o menino, não que isso importe, mas você já é dez vezes mais mãe do que Renee foi."

As bochechas de Bella coloriram com os elogios de seu pai. Isso significava muito para ela. Ela voltou a virar panquecas dela quando Charlie se sentou à mesa.

"Você precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa, Bella?" Sue perguntou.

"Nah, eu estou bem. Seth está em casa?" Sue balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele passou a última noite na casa de Jared", ela respondeu enquanto se sentava ao lado do marido.

"Agora, de onde vem essa conversa sobre ser uma boa mãe, Bells?" Charlie saltou.

"Jack disse 'Eu te amo, mamãe' a ela mais cedo", Alice respondeu. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para sua filha.

"Sério? Não posso dizer que estou surpreso, aquele menino pensa que você pendurou a lua*."

_* Essa expressão 'hung the moon' é muito usada para atribuir a alguém que é visto com admiração._

Bella sorriu suavemente enquanto colocava o café da manhã em um prato. Ela sentia o mesmo sobre Jack. Ela simplesmente o adorava e não poderia amá-lo mais do que se ele fosse seu por nascimento. Sua inclinação era o que aconteceria quando a família real voltasse. Será que os sentimentos de Jack mudariam quando sua mamãe "real" e o seu papai aparecessem de novo? Ela sacudiu os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Ela sabia que eles iriam buscá-lo algum dia, mas a deprimia. Ela vinha dando ao Jack todo amor que ela tinha. O que tiver que ser, será.

Ela colocou o prato sobre a mesa enquanto Jasper e Jack voltaram para a cozinha. Jack deu um sorriso deslumbrante e ela sorriu de volta para ele. Com todos sentados à mesa, eles começaram a tomar seu café da manhã. Quando terminaram, Charlie empurrou sua cadeira para trás.

"Bem, garoto aniversariante", disse a Jack, "o que você pensa sobre uma pequena ida ao cinema hoje?"

Os olhos verdes grama de Jack brilhavam de excitação.

"Sim, Pops! Eu realmente gostaria disso!" ele quase gritou.

Toda vez que Jack chamava Chalie de Pops, ele sorria com orgulho. Desta vez não era exceção. Jack ainda estava vendo sua terapeuta Kate, mas em uma base mensal neste momento. Ela continuou a enfatizar o quão importante era que Jack precisasse de liberdade para expressar seus sentimentos e memórias. Ele começou a chamar Charlie de 'Pops' em setembro do ano passado. Jack voltou um dia para casa da pré-escola com um humor sombrio. Um dos meninos de sua turma passou o verão anterior com seus avós e fez piada com Jack por não ter nenhum. Ele olhou para Charlie com seus grandes olhos inocentes e perguntou se ele seria o seu PopPop também. Charlie engasgou e eles concordaram em chamá-lo de Pops. Isso tocou Charlie mais do que as palavras podem explicar.

Em sua geladeira havia várias imagens que ele havia desenhado. Uma delas, Bella, Charlie, Sue e Seth, bem como um apenas dele, Bella e Charlie. Ao lado deles estava um retrato de sua família. Papai, PopPop, MeMe, e tio Em. Não importa o quanto tentassem, porém, Jack continuava a recusar-se a discutir sobre sua mãe. Era como se a mulher não existisse.

**~:~:~**

Uma hora depois que, Charlie, Jack e Sue tinham saído para Port Angeles, e os pratos foram lavados, secos e guardados. Jasper e Ben estavam no quintal, tentando montar a tenda branca que Alice tinha comprado para a festa. Angela e Ben haviam aparecido antes de Charlie sair da rodovia e se esconderam em torno do quarteirão, até que Bella ligou para deixá-los saber que era seguro vir. Angela e Alice também estavam se formando este ano, Angela com uma licenciatura em Jornalismo que ela já estava usando, trabalhando no Seattle Times como estagiária e Alice estava se formando em Design de Moda, ao mesmo tempo que fazia especialização em Design Gráfico. Ela estava trabalhando em uma loja de ponta para ganhar experiência para abrir sua própria loja uma vez que ela se formar e tiver o dinheiro. Bella tinha escolhido o Inglês como sua especialização e não tinha a menor idéia do que ela ia fazer com sua vida quando ela se formasse. Ela brincava um pouco com a idéia de começar o seu Mestrado em Educação e se tornar uma professora, mas seu coração não estava nisso.

Enquanto os rapazes lutavam com a tenda, as meninas arrumavam algumas mesas ao redor do quintal. Uma longa para os alimentos e o bolo caseiro com glacê azul que Bella fez para Jack e outro para os presentes. Havia também cerca de 6 mesas-redondas e duas dúzias de cadeiras dobráveis que eles montaram. Como acontecia com tudo que ela faz, Alice passou um pouco do extremo, convidando todos os 12 meninos da turma de Jack, bem como quaisquer irmãos que queriam vir mais um punhado de seus amigos em comum. Seria mais provável que metade de Forks fizesse uma aparição em algum momento durante a festa, que começava às três horas da tarde.

Por volta das duas horas tudo estava praticamente pronto para começar e a decoração estava arrumada. A única coisa que restava fazer era levar os alimentos para fora, mas iria esperar até mais perto da hora da festa. Alice pediu as meninas para entrar na casa com ela e eles se dirigiram para a sala. Bella e Angela tinham sido estabelecidas em extremos opostos do sofá e ficaram à vontade enquanto Alice nervosamente passava os dedos em um envelope nas mãos.

"Allie, o que está acontecendo?" Bella perguntou. "Há algo de errado?" Ela trocou um olhar preocupado com Angela, que encolheu os ombros e sacudiu a cabeça, indicando que ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Alice quebrou em um enorme sorriso e abanou a cabeça. Ela aproximou-se de Bella e lhe entregou um envelope que era dirigido a Isabella Swan, mas no endereço de Alice.

Bella ficou em choque com o envelope nas mãos. Ela olhou para Alice, que apenas sorriu e acenou para ela abrir.

"Alice?" ela perguntou, sua voz cheia de emoção. "Isto é da Editora HarperCollins. O que você fez?"

Allie bateu palmas de excitação. "Basta abrir a coisa e ver o que eles disseram!"

Com dedos trêmulos, ela rasgou o envelope e tirou do papel. Alice saltou de nervosismo e tentou espreitar por cima do ombro.

"Merda," Bella respirou, seus olhos arregalados subiram para Allie.

"Bem? Vamos lá! Não nos mantenha em suspense!" Alice gritou.

...

_Cara Sra. Swan,_

_Depois de receber uma cópia da sua história, "Jack ataca o Museu", nós, da Editora HarperCollins temos o prazer de informar que definitivamente gostaríamos de publicar. Sua história se encaixa com a nossa maravilhosa linha de livros das crianças aqui na HarperCollins e, portanto, estamos muito interessados em marcar uma reunião com você para esclarecer os termos._

_Se você tiver quaisquer comentários ou perguntas adicionais entre em contato com o meu escritório. Estou ansiosa para ouvir você._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Tanya Denali  
_

...

Bella olhou para as suas amigas com os olhos arregalados. Angela estava sorrindo e Alice parecia como o gato que engoliu o canário.

"Nosso inferno", ela disse um pouco ofegante. "Eles querem publicar a minha história!" Bella deu um pulo e começou a gritar. As outras meninas se juntaram rapidamente e logo estavam dançando ao redor da sala.

"Bem, agora, o que é isso? O que deixou as senhoras tão animadas?" Jasper falou de modo arrastado da porta. Ben estava em pé ao lado dele com um olhar divertido no rosto.

"Nossa Bella vai ser uma autora publicada," Alice respondeu, abraçando sua melhor amiga com força. Bella sorriu e ergueu a carta na mão.

"Desde que a sua namorada intrometida não compreende o significado dos limites pessoais, ela enviou uma das minhas histórias para a HarperCollins e eles decidiram que querem publicá-lo!" Bella carinhosamente bagunçou o cabelo espetado da Alice. Ela rapidamente se afastou e balançou o seu dedo para brincar com o cabelo de Bella.

"O que acontece agora?" Ben perguntou. Bella sorriu.

"Eu vou ligar para a Senhora Denali na segunda-feira e marcar uma reunião com ela. Agora, preparem-se para dar a este rapaz o melhor aniversário de sempre."

**~:~:~**

Às 16:30 a festa de aniversário de Jack estava em pleno andamento. A temperatura era fria, mas bastante agradável para apenas jaquetas leves ou casacos. As crianças corriam gritando ao redor do quintal jogando vários jogos, enquanto os adultos se misturavam. Bella tinha sido encurralada por Mike Newton, um ex-colega, que estava no processo de convidá-la pela centésima vez quando Alice a salvou, anunciando que era hora do bolo. Bella rapidamente desculpou-se e caminhou até Jack, que estava olhando para o bolo em antecipação. Ele olhou para Bella com os olhos brilhantes, e estendeu os braços para ela pegá-lo. Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para Jack o levantou e o estabeleceu em seu quadril.

Alice acendeu as velas e todos começaram a cantar "Parabéns pra você". Quando a música terminou, Jack fechou os olhos e, em seguida, apagou todas as cinco velas em seu bolo. Ele se virou e olhou para Bella com um sorriso incrivelmente sereno.

"Eu desejei que você fosse minha mamãe, B", ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Os olhos de Bella começaram a queimar quando ela o abraçou apertado. Ela se afastou e olhou para ele.

"É isso que você realmente quer?" ela perguntou em voz trêmula. Ele balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

"Por favor? Posso chamá-la agora? Eu prometo que vou ser muito bom e comer a minha ervilha sempre! Ok, talvez não o tempo todo, mas você sabe o que quero dizer!" Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, implorando.

"Claro que você pode", ela sussurrou contra sua testa, "Eu adoraria nada mais do que isso. Isto então quer dizer que eu posso chamar você de meu filho também?" ela perguntou, brincando. O rosto de Jack se estabeleceu em um olhar sério.

"Não seja boba. Você não pode ser minha mãe se eu não sou seu filho, também. Você apenas tem que me dividir com o papai."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, as suas emoções começando a superá-la.

"Ok", ela sussurrou: "Eu não me importo de partilhar, contanto que eu possa te amar, não importa."

Jack a beijou na testa neste momento.

"Sempre, mamãe".

**~:~:~**

_**2 de abril, 2007**_

Na segunda-feira depois da festa de aniversário, Jack estava extremamente agitado. Depois que Bella saiu de sua última aula do dia, às 13h, ela fez seu caminho para o Escritório de Advocacia Whitlock & Stanley. O pai de Jasper, Peter e seu melhor amigo David, tinham formado seus dez anos de parceria. Jasper já trabalhou lá com eles, principalmente com trabalhos esporádicos e pesquisa até que ele pudesse colocar os pés em um caso real. Antes que ele e Alice saíssem no sábado, ele fez o pedido para Bella parar no escritório hoje. Ele iria conversar com seu pai e ver se eles poderiam ajudá-la em conseguir que ela adotasse Jack oficialmente.

Ela ligou e falou com Tanya Denali no início do dia também. Elas tinham falado em detalhes sobre o contrato que a HarperCollins estava oferecendo. Um acordo de três anos com o avanço, bem como direitos de todos os produtos relacionados e com Bella escrevendo mais quatro livros da série 'Jack Ataca'. O dinheiro parecia incrível, então ela estava feliz por estar se encontrar com os Whitlocks para que ela pudesse mostrar a eles uma cópia do contrato que Tanya havia enviado a ela. Bella fez planos para se encontrar com Tanya na próxima semana em Seattle para o almoço, para discutir mais o contrato, bem como quaisquer dúvidas ou preocupações que ela podia ter.

Bella parou fora do escritório e estacionou sua camionete. Ela entrou e deixou a recepcionista saber que ela estava aqui para ver Jasper. Ele saiu quase que imediatamente, o seu pai seguiu atrás dele. Peter Whitlock tinha olhos azuis e cabelo loiro mel como seu filho, embora o seu fosse cortado curto.

"Bella, minha querida," ele disse enquanto a embrulhou em um abraço: "Eu estou contente de ouvir que você está indo tão bem."

Não importa quantos anos ela conhecia o Whitlocks, ela sempre se sentia estranha ao ouvir o suave sotaque de Boston de Peter. Sua esposa Charlotte, nasceu e cresceu no Texas. Foi uma estranha cadeia de eventos que trouxe o casal, casado há 25 anos, juntos. Charlotte jura que foi o destino que a fez parar no pequeno café em Seattle enquanto ela estava em férias com seus pais e conheceu Peter, que estava apenas começando sua carreira como advogado. Foi difícil quando ela teve que voltar para o Texas com seus parentes, mas ela voltou para Seattle, apenas menos de um ano mais tarde, como sua esposa. Eles tinham sido inseparáveis desde então.

Peter colocou a mão sobre a pequena costas de Bella e levou-a ao seu escritório. Jasper os seguiu e se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela na frente da grande mesa de carvalho do seu pai. Peter bateu os dedos debaixo do queixo e olhou Bella diretamente nos olhos.

"Agora, depois de separar todos os fatos que você e Jasper me deram, eu tenho que dizer que isso é altamente incomum. Sob circunstâncias normais, a criança teria ficado sob a guarda do Estado. Eu realmente não vejo todos os obstáculos principais na tentativa de adotar o menino, mas sua idade e renda pode prejudicar nisso." Ele balançou a cabeça, pensando profundamente.

"Tudo bem", Bella disse enquanto engoliu em seco. Ela sabia que não seria fácil.

"Eu ainda quero lutar. Minha idade não deve ser um fator tão grande. Vou ter 21 anos em setembro e eu amo aquele menino com todo o meu coração. Quanto à renda, eu queria prosseguir por isso vim hoje enquanto eu estava aqui. Eu recebi uma oferta de contrato de uma editora conhecida para transformar algumas das minhas histórias em livros infantis. O dinheiro que eles estão oferecendo soa incrível, mas eu queria ver se você quer dar uma olhada."

Peter acenou com a cabeça, "Claro, você tem o contrato com você?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não vou encontrar Tanya até semana que vem, mas ela me enviou uma cópia."

"Ok, então sobre isso. Por que você não envia uma cópia para mim e nós vamos dar uma olhada. Jasper pode responder o que achamos. Além disso, acho que teria uma chance melhor com a adoção se esperar alguns meses para tentar. Ele lhe dará algum tempo para estabelecer sua carreira escrevendo e fazer você parecer uma mãe mais estável. Parece bom para você? "

Bella acenou com a cabeça: "Obrigada, Peter. Eu realmente não posso lhe agradecer o suficiente." Todos os três se levantaram e Bella apertou a mão de Peter. Em seguida, bateu nas costas de Jasper.

"Não foi nada. E não pense em se oferecer para nos pagar. Seu advogado aqui pode usar a sua experiência."

Jasper olhou para o pai com os olhos arregalados. "Sério?" ele perguntou. "Você está me dando uma chance?"

Peter riu e concordou. "Eu acho que você está pronto para isso. Contanto que Bella não se importe?"

Ambos os homens Whitlock olharam em sua direção. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Nenhuma objeção aqui eu tenho confiança em você, Jas."

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou Bella nos braços para um grande abraço.

"Eu prometo não falhar com você, B. Vou lutar pra caramba por você e Jack", ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

"Eu sei que você vai", respondeu ela. Pigarreando, ela recuou e fez seu caminho até a porta.

"Ok, obrigada então. Tenho que pegar Jack na escola, então eu vou falar com você depois, Jasper. E obrigada mais uma vez, Peter. Eu sei que você não quer ouvir, mas eu aprecio tudo o que você está fazendo para mim." Ela sorriu e começou a caminhar porta a fora.

"Por nada querida", disse Peter rindo baixinho.

Bella praticamente pulou em sua caminhonete e começou a fazer o seu caminho para pegar Jack. Ela não conseguia manter o sorriso fora do rosto, o coração explodindo de felicidade.


	7. Capítulo 6

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 6  
**

...

_**7 de abril de 2007 **_

Bella se sentou em uma mesa de um café pequeno em Seattle, torcendo nervosamente o guardanapo. Borboletas haviam invadido seu estômago enquanto aguardava ansiosamente Tanya Denali aparecer. Elas deveriam se encontrar ao meio-dia e já tinham se passado quatro horas. Sua perna começou a saltar ligeiramente, bem quando seus nervos começaram a lutar.

O sino sobre a porta da sala de Bella bateu e ela olhou para cima. Uma mulher em uma saia preta e uma blusa roxa profunda entrou e olhou em volta da sala. Quando seus olhos pousaram sobre Bella, ela começou a andar mais confiante. Ela era incrivelmente bonita com um cabelo longo e loiro morango na cintura e os olhos azuis-violeta. Bella engoliu o nó na garganta e tentou apaziguar os nervos. A mulher parou em sua mesa e colocou sua pasta na cadeira vazia.

"Senhora Denali?" Bella perguntou quando se levantou para cumprimentá-la. A mulher assentiu com a cabeça, segurando a mão de Bella.

"Srta. Swan, vamos cortar o papo furado de introdução e ir direto ao assunto."

Tanya Denali sorriu enquanto observava os olhos de Bella ampliarem de surpresa. Isso ia ser divertido.

"Uh, é claro," Bella gaguejou um pouco. Tanya riu melodiosamente.

"Oh, Bella", ela suspirou quando colocou a mão no ombro da jovem. "Eu só estou brincando com você."

As duas mulheres tomaram seus assentos e a garçonete veio para pegar os seus pedidos de bebidas.

"Uma Coca-Cola para mim, por favor", respondeu educadamente Bella.

"Vou tomar uma Margarita de romã," Tanya falou com um ar de autoridade.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha e Tanya encolheu os ombros.

"Foi uma semana longa," ela sorriu, inclinando-se para trás em sua cadeira. Ela olhou Bella cuidadosamente antes de falar novamente.

"Vou avisar agora, posso ser franca e abrasiva, mas eu sou muito boa no meu trabalho. Logo que li a sua história, eu sabia que queria trabalhar com você. Em um setor onde nós temos a mesma história, mas com personagens diferentes, dita repetidas vezes, é emocionante ver algo verdadeiramente original. Você pode me dizer um pouco sobre si mesma?"

Sentindo-se imediatamente à vontade com a mulher bonita, Bella começou a contar sobre sua vida e como ela chegou até estava agora. Tanya se sentou e ouviu as partes do conto de Bella. Ela estava ainda mais satisfeita com sua decisão de prosseguir com esta menina, especialmente depois de ouvir o quanto ela podia dizer de primeira mão sobre uma história. Ela era arrebatadora.

Quando ela terminou, Bella cruzou as mãos no colo, esperando a reação de Tanya.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi direito, depois de tudo isso, você ainda não foi capaz de encontrar os pais desta criança e você está no processo para adotá-lo?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Huh," Tanya murmurou. "Isso pode trabalhar totalmente a nosso favor." As rodas em sua cabeça começaram a girar há um quilômetro por minuto. Ela não tinha apenas se gabado quando proclamou que ela era boa em seu trabalho.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou, sentindo-se confusa sobre o olhar distante de Tanya. Seus olhos se voltaram para Bella, e ela sorriu.

"Toda esta situação. Tudo. Pode se misturar facilmente. Sua história está claramente modelada após o seu menino. Seriamente já posso vê-la em uma lista de best-sellers. Ser sincera sobre isso só pode trabalhar a seu favor e te dar a exposição principal. Se você ficar tão famosa como eu acho que você pode, nós podemos criar uma instituição de caridade que beneficia as crianças em situações como a do Jack. Com o reconhecimento nacional, você pode não apenas ajudar outras crianças, mas a probabilidade de encontrar os pais deste pequenino aumenta dramaticamente."

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram, pensativa. Ela não tinha pensado em algo assim, mas ela adorou a idéia.

"Desculpe, estou me adiantando", disse Tanya. "Precisamos conversar sobre o contrato e levá-lo para a imprensa antes mesmo de considerar algo mais elaborado. Falando em contrato, o que você achou dele?"

"Eu estou totalmente bem com ele. Meu advogado deu uma olhada e não viu nada de errado com a oferta. Eu estou animada para assinar!" Bella disse, entusiasmada.

Tanya sorriu amplamente. Ela podia facilmente imaginar-se sendo uma modelo e amiga de Bella. A escrita dela era realmente incrível e tinha certeza de que a menina iria muito longe.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_**25 de Agosto de 2007**_

Os próximos meses voaram. Junho chegou e as garotas se formaram com seus respectivos graus. O estágio de Ângela se transformou em um emprego de tempo integral. Alice foi promovida a gerente assistente da sua boutique e Bella conseguiu um emprego de tempo parcial em uma livraria, recusando-se a tocar no dinheiro da HarperCollins, a menos que fosse uma emergência. O pai continuou a recusar-se a aceitar dinheiro pelo aluguel, então Bella insistiu em comprar mantimentos e partilhar a cozinha com a Sue.

Durante a segunda semana de agosto, Bella recebeu um telefonema de Jasper a deixando saber que a adoção de Jack foi finalizada. Seu nome foi oficialmente mudado para Jackson Charles Swan. Ninguém sabia se ele já tinha um nome de sua família de origem, então este foi decidido como a melhor opção. Bella registrou e matriculou Jack no jardim de infância, e Alice insistiu em que todos se reunissem para um jantar de congratulação por Jack ser oficialmente um Swan.

Charlie decidiu que queria fazer um churrasco e todo mundo concordou prontamente. Exatamente um mês antes do aniversário de dois anos que Jack tinha entrado em suas vidas. O menino estava animado em uma das extremidades da mesa de piquenique no seu quintal, dizendo a Jasper tudo sobre a nova escola que ele foi visitar no dia anterior. Bella, Alice e Ângela se sentaram à outra extremidade da mesa conversando sobre seus respectivos trabalhos. Bem, a maioria do tempo foi de Bella e Ângela ouvindo Alice conversando a mil por hora, mas elas estavam acostumadas com sua amiga e a amavam muito, então a ouviam, extasiadas. Ben e Seth ficaram com Charlie na churrasqueira falando de esportes, enquanto Sue e Leah estavam na cozinha dando os últimos retoques na sobremesa, um bolo de chocolate triplo fudge.

Jack, cansado de sua conversa com Jasper, saltou sobre Bella e subiu em seu colo. Ele deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela e suspirou. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, satisfeita. Ela sinceramente não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ele. Ela se afastou um pouco e sorriu para ele.

"Ei, eu tenho um presente para você. Você acha que merece?" ela brincou com ele. Seu sorriso era brilhante e feliz.

"Claro! Eu fui um bom menino!" , exclamou, batendo palmas. Percebendo a estranha semelhança com sua melhor amiga, Bella lançou um olhar para Alice, que olhou para o lado e assobiou. Jasper bufou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de sua namorada. Ângela só balançou a cabeça e riu.

Ela apertou seus braços em volta dele e levantou-se, descansando o peso dele em seu quadril. Todos seguiram para dentro da casa, pois não queriam perder a reação de Jack ao ver seu presente. Bella sentou-se no sofá e se aproximou para pegar a pequena caixa de jóias que estava descansando na mesa. Ela se sentou ao lado de Jack e lhe entregou a caixa azul brilhante embrulhada.

"Desde que você é oficialmente parte da nossa família agora, eu queria dar-lhe algo que irá sempre lembrá-lo do quanto todos nós amamos você", ela sorriu enquanto Jack rasgava o papel com excitação. Ele cuidadosamente removeu a tampa e olhou com curiosidade para a pulseira de prata no meio do tecido azul pálido. Ela a pegou e a puxou para fora da caixa e apontou para que ele lhe desse a mão.

Bella prendeu o fecho do bracelete identificador* de prata sobre o pulso de Jack. Ele olhou para ela com olhos grandes e lacrimejantes quando ele correu os dedos sobre as letras que estavam gravadas no metal.

_*Aqueles braceletes em que vem uma chapinha para escrever frases ou nomes._

"Ele tem o seu nome, Jackson Swan, nosso endereço e o número do meu telefone gravado nele. Contanto que você o tenha sempre, nunca estará perdido novamente."

Jack se jogou em seus braços, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Obrigado", ele chorou. "Obrigado por me amar tanto!"

"Oh, querido," ela suspirou, chorando junto com ele. "Eu nunca tive uma escolha. Você é meu filho."

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente, enquanto os outros na sala olhavam para o casal com admiração e amor.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_**23 de janeiro de 2008**_

"Odds e Ends Livraria, como posso ajudar?" Bella atendeu ao telefone, durante uma insistência um pouco chata.

"Posso falar com Bella Swan, por favor?" A voz de uma mulher mais velha perguntou.

"Essa seria eu", respondeu ela.

"Olá, Srta. Swan! Aqui é a Sra. Davis, professora do Franklin Elementary e eu queria saber se você tem um momento para falar sobre Jack?"

Bella sentiu o pânico crescer em seu peito.

"Está tudo bem, Sra. Davis? Preciso ir até ai?"

"Não, não, Srta. Swan," a mulher mais velha falou em um tom carinhoso, "Está tudo bem. Jack é um menininho maravilhoso. Considerando tudo o que ele passou em sua curta vida. Estou realmente ligando hoje para perguntar se você sabia de sua aptidão musical?"

A testa de Bella plissou em confusão. "Aptidão musical? Não, eu não. Eu não tenho certeza se eu estou entendendo o que você está falando."

"A Sra. Walker, nossa professora de música aqui, foi introduzir nossos alunos do jardim de infância a alguns instrumentos musicais, quando Jack se aproximou e sentou-se ao piano na sua sala de aula. Ele se sentou ali e olhou para as teclas até que a Sra. Walker perguntou se ele sabia tocar. Ele balançou a cabeça e depois passou a tocar muito bem. Ela estava tão animada que ela me chamou até sua sala para ver por mim mesma. Quando eu cheguei lá, ele estava tocando "Mary Had a Little Lamb" perfeitamente".

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. Ela não se lembrava nunca de ele mencionar que podia tocar piano. Como um relâmpago, ela se lembrou da alguma coisa que ele lhe dissera há muito tempo.

_"Papai sempre lê para mim durante a noite. Ele fala em voz boba e me faz rir. Ele me ensinou a tocar o ano e nós nos divertimos muito."_

_"O que é um 'ano', Jack? Eu não acho que eu já ouvi falar disso." Bella tentou perguntar-lhe gentilmente, para que ele não ficasse frustrado._

_"Você sabe, um ano. É preto e branco e faz barulho." Ele olhou para ela como se ela devesse saber o que ele estava falando. Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, fingindo entendê-lo._

Ela bateu-se na testa. "Ano", ela murmurou para si mesma: "Ele estava tentando dizer piano!"

"O que foi, Srta. Swan?" Bella olhou para o telefone na mão, assustada. Ela havia se esquecido que a professora ainda estava no telefone.

"Nada, desculpe Sra. Davis, eu estava lembrando de algo. Você tem alguma sugestão para mim?"

"A Sra. Walker vai enviar os nomes de alguns professores de piano na área, no caso de você estar interessada em deixá-lo promover o seu talento."

"Claro," Bella respondeu, "Se eu soubesse, eu teria encontrado alguém mais cedo. Vou conversar com Jack quando eu pegá-lo hoje e ver se isso é algo que ele queira seguir. Muito obrigado por me avisar saber, Sra. Davis."

"Não tem problema, Srta. Swan. Eu realmente falei sério anteriormente, ele é verdadeiramente um filho excepcional. Tenha um bom dia."

"Obrigado, mais uma vez, senhora. Até mais".

Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para ele silenciosamente por um momento.

"Interessante", ela murmurou.

Depois de escolher uma escola para Jack, ela fez planos para que ele começasse a ter aulas da Sra. Mallory às quartas-feiras. Assim que a professora descobriu o quão talentoso ele era, quinta à tarde foi adicionada também. Em meados de junho, ele conseguia tocar Brahm's Lullaby com perfeição.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_**3 de julho de 2008**_

_Jack Ataca o Museu_ foi lançado na imprensa e foi incrivelmente bem aceito. Críticos perseguiram sua visão única sobre a imaginação das crianças. E ele foi subindo rapidamente para o topo da lista de Best Seller's. Tanya arranjou para que ela participasse de uma turnê do livro por duas semanas em todo o país, da última semana de junho até a primeira semana de julho. Sue se ofereceu para ir com ela e Jack, de modo que ele teria alguém para cuidar dele enquanto Bella fazia as contratações. Charlie decidiu tirar um tempo de férias e se juntar a eles pela segunda semana, encontrando-se com eles no dia 03 de julho, em Orlando, Flórida. Eles iriam, então, passar o dia 04 de julho na Disney World, o sonho de toda criança de seis anos.

Durante as duas primeiras contratações, Bella ficou completamente surpresa. Ela não estava esperando que houvesse uma fila do lado de fora da porta com pessoas que queriam que ela assinasse seus livros ou tirassem uma foto. Ela foi gentil e sincera com todos os fãs que vieram até ela. Até 03 de julho, Bella tinha realmente começado a ficar confortável com dar autógrafos e conversar com seus fãs.

Ela estava no meio de sua sessão, quando ouviu a voz de Jack.

"Mamãe! Mamãe! Olha quem encontramos!"

Ela olhou para cima para vê-lo tecer o seu caminho através da pequena multidão. Quando ele chegou à frente da fila, ele rastejou para debaixo da mesa e apareceu ao seu lado. Ele deu um sorriso triunfante.

"Olá, mamãe!"

Bella riu e puxou-o para um abraço e beijou sua cabeça.

"Oi, baby. Por que você estava gritando agora?", perguntou ela. Ele riu e apontou em direção ao lado da multidão, onde Sue e Charlie estavam de braços dados. Charlie deu-lhe um pequeno aceno.

"Ah, você e Sue foram pegar o vovô no aeroporto?"

Ele assentiu com entusiasmo. Ele olhou para a mulher que estava esperando pacientemente para conseguir que seu livro fosse autografado. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando viu o livro que ela estava segurando.

"Hey!" ele exclamou: "Esse é o meu livro, mamãe!"

"Sim, é," Bella sorriu para ele. "Você se lembra da noite anterior, quando eu estava te dizendo que eu estaria assinando cópias do nosso livro para as pessoas?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para o rosto da mulher.

"Você gostou? Eu acho isso incrível!"

"Oh, sim! É muito bom! Minha filha adora. Você é o Jack?", perguntou ela. Seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente.

"Sim", ele sussurrou: "Como você sabe meu nome?"

"Ora, este é o seu livro, não é?" a mulher riu.

"Oh, yeah, é isso mesmo", ele começou a rir.

"Qual é seu nome, senhorita?" Bella perguntou, enquanto ela se preparava para assinar seu livro. A mulher sorriu amplamente.

"Você poderia colocar o nome da minha filha? É Monica."

"Claro, não há problema!"

A mulher olhou para Jack novamente e ergueu a cabeça para o lado.

"Você se importaria de assinar o meu livro, também, Sr. Jack?"

Jack olhou timidamente para Bella, que mordeu o lábio e assentiu com a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Claro, eu não me importo", disse ele calmamente.

Assim que Bella tinha escrito o agradecimento, ela puxou Jack em seu colo para ajudá-lo a assinar o livro. Com cuidado, pegou a caneta e escreveu com sua grande letra infantil, Jack Swan. As mulheres mais próximas acenaram e bajularam Jack, enquanto ele aceitava a atenção com alegria. Charlie e Sue saíram com ele depois de 20 minutos e o seu público adorador ficou triste ao vê-lo ir. Bella não ouviu nada exceto o quanto as pessoas gostaram de sua história e como Jack era bonito, pelo resto do dia.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**04 de julho de 2008**_

...

Depois de uma boa noite de sono, todo mundo estava animado para explorar a Disney World hoje. Desde que era um dia muito ocupado no parque, Bella fez questão de falar para Jack sobre ficar com os adultos e tomar as devidas precauções para não deixá-lo fora de sua vista se pudesse evitar. Eles tiveram um dia repleto de jogos divertidos e passeios em cada brinquedo que Jack fosse capaz de participar. Ele apaixonou-se completamente pelo brinquedo Buzz Lightyear*. Bella e Charlie ainda andaram na Space Mountain duas vezes, enquanto Jack e Sue sentaram num banco tomando sorvete.

_*O Buzz (astronauta) de Toy Story_

Eles decidiram fazer o jantar em um restaurante no parque Magic Kingdom, antes de saírem para ir encontrar um bom lugar para ver os fogos de artifício de quatro de julho*. Quando o grupo de quatro pessoas estava deixando o Restaurante Plaza, ouviram uma voz chamando-os.

_*Dia da Independência dos EUA_

"Charlie? Charlie Swan, é você?"

Bella virou-se para a voz e sentiu seu corpo congelar em estado de choque. Esse som tinha vindo de uma mulher, parecendo estar em seu 30 a 40 anos. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-claros com olhos castanhos e um punhado de sardas no nariz. Podia fazer uma dúzia de anos desde que ela tinha a visto, mas Bella soube que ela era sua mãe imediatamente. Renee Swan parecia como se tivesse acabado de envelhecer um dia desde que ela deixou Forks por todos aqueles anos. Bella empalideceu e seu estômago parecia que tinha uma bola de boliche residindo em seu estômago. Ela instintivamente apertou e segurou a mão de Jack quando os olhos de Renee encontraram os dela.

Renee abriu um grande sorriso e soltou um grande suspiro.

"Oh, Bella, você se transformou em uma bela mulher." Ela deu um passo rumo à sua filha, que voltou ao mesmo tempo. A testa de Renee franziu em confusão enquanto ela olhava para Bella. Ela olhou para o menino que estava segurando sua mão e seu rosto ficou frio.

"Ele é seu?" ela sussurrou, apontando para Jack. Ela girou para Charlie e nivelou um olhar sobre ele. "Você a deixou arruinar sua vida? Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu achava que ela estaria melhor com você! Eu estava claramente enganada!"

Bella ficou observando seus pais interagirem pela primeira vez em 12 anos e sentiu um misto de emoções. Por um lado, ela ficou furiosa porque sua mãe citou a Jack de tal maneira. Ela não tinha idéia do que vinha acontecendo em suas vidas. Foi a sua própria escolha e ela não tinha motivos para estar chateada com ela agora. Havia uma outra pequena parte dela que estava chateada e triste que tivesse decepcionado sua mãe. Ela rapidamente bloqueou aquele pedaço de si mesma para analisar outro dia. Agora, Jack era a sua prioridade número um, e não sua mãe distante. Bella olhou para baixo e percebeu o olhar assustado Jack. Ela lhe deu um sorriso e agachou-se ao seu nível de olhar.

"Está tudo bem", ela sussurrou para ele, "simplesmente a ignore. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde, assim que ela sair." Jack acenou com a cabeça, hesitante, ainda, obviamente, arisco.

Bella se virou para a mãe e percebeu que o rosto do pai estava vermelho brilhante e até mesmo Sue parecia que estava prestes a explodir, o que estava dizendo alguma coisa. Sue era a pessoa mais amável e mais calma que Bella já conhecera. Ela nunca tinha visto essa raiva nela.

"Não fale sobre a minha filha ou sobre o meu neto nesse tom, Renee. Você saiu de nossas vidas há muito tempo e não tem uma perna para se sustentar."

Renée estava vibrando com a raiva e estava prestes a responder quando um homem alto de cabelos loiros areia colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"Babe, está tudo bem?" ele perguntou, olhando para todos eles. Seus olhos pousaram sobre Bella, com surpresa.

"Oh, uau, Bella! É um prazer conhecer a minha enteada! Eu sou Phil", disse ele, segurando a mão trêmula de Bella. Bells segurou sua mão e ele apertou a mão dela calorosamente. Ele abriu um grande sorriso para ela e depois para Jack. Ele desceu para o nível de Jack e estendeu a mão para ele também.

"Olá, homenzinho. Como vai você?"

Jack sorriu timidamente. "Olá, senhor, eu sou Jack."

"É bom conhecê-lo, Jack", Phil sorriu. Ele olhou e seu sorriso caiu quando ele percebeu a cara feia da esposa. Renee estendeu a mão e agarrou a dele o puxando para longe dos Swan. Bella olhou para Charlie pelo canto dos olhos e ficou feliz ao ver que ele tinha se acalmado.

"Bem, isso foi bom," Bella disse ironicamente. Charlie se virou e deu a sua filha um olhar incrédulo.

"O quê? Devo me enrolar em uma bola e chorar? Ela não irá ter essa satisfação. Vamos apenas encontrar um local para assistir aos fogos de artifício e explicar o que aconteceu da maneira mais suave possível para Jack."

Charlie olhou para Bella por um instante, admirado do quão forte sua filha tinha se tornado. Ele balançou a cabeça e eles se dirigiram para uma área gramada agradável. Depois de sentar e explicar a Jack que Renee era a mãe de Bella e ela não era uma boa pessoa, fez Jack apenas perguntar se ele teria que chamá-la de vovó, também.

"Não, querido," Bella disse suavemente, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos dele.

"Bom, eu não gostei dela. Estou triste que ela seja sua mamãe, mãe. Ela se parece com a minha primeira mamãe."

O coração de Bella apertou e ela se perguntou se deveria forçá-lo para obter mais informações ou deixá-lo por agora. O estouro do primeiro fogo de artifício tomou a decisão por ela. Quando os quatro se colocaram para trás e viram a explosão de luzes bonitas, Bella não podia deixar de ser grata de que as coisas tivessem saído desse jeito. Se Renee tivesse ficado, ela tinha certeza de que não teria acabado por ser a mulher que era hoje. Ela não teria Sue como uma grande madrasta e ela com toda certeza não teria Jack. Ele era a coisa mais importante no seu mundo e ela não trocaria isso por nada.

Assim que os fogos de artifício pararam, eles começaram a fazer o seu caminho para fora do parque e de volta ao seu hotel. Eles só tinham andado alguns metros antes de Bella sentir uma mão tocar seu ombro. Ela se virou e olhou nos olhos tristes de Phil.

"Eu sinto muito pela forma como sua mãe agiu. Eu não quero dar desculpas por ela, mas Renee tem", ele parou por um momento, "suas questões. Ela está trabalhando nelas, mas é difícil."

"Assim como crescer com um único pai depois que minha mãe me abandonou", Bella respondeu friamente. Phil pareceu envergonhado.

"Eu não posso sequer começar a imaginar como foi isso, mas eu realmente gostaria que você se mantivesse em contato comigo. Renee te ama muito e tenho certeza que um dia ela vai ser capaz de explicar tudo por ela mesma".

Ele lhe entregou um cartão de visita e Bella o pegou e colocou no bolso.

"Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa", disse a ele. Ele sorriu e abraçou-a levemente.

"Eu não estou pedindo nada." Ele sorriu e se afastou.

Ela se virou e foi até onde sua família que estava esperando por ela. Talvez um dia ela se reconciliasse com Renée.

**

* * *

_Nota da Irene: _**_Bella... me leva pra Disney tbm! \o/ Jack é um bom menino... e é tão bom vendo ele ter uma infancia legal, apesar de tudo. Beijos._

_Se der... se não for pedir muito... kkkk... deixa uma review?_


	8. Capítulo 7

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 7  
**

...

_**12 de agosto, 2009**_

Bella riu e sorriu enquanto Jack cantou Poker Face junto com Lady GaGa. As estações de radio que chegavam em Forks eram uma porcaria, mas aqui em Port Angeles, suas opções eram moderadamente melhores. Ela estava realmente começando a se arrepender de não trazer o iPod para esta viagem. Ela olhou para ele com o canto do olho quando ele parou de cantar. Ele estava olhando para ela. Ela virou a cabeça para ele brevemente, antes de fixar os olhos para a estrada na sua.

"O quê?", perguntou ela. Jack estendeu a mão e virou a música a um volume mais baixo antes de falar.

"Sabe, agora que temos uma tonelada de dinheiro, porque não comprar um carro novo? Algo legal!", disse entusiasmado. Bella balançou a cabeça.

"O que há de errado com o Chevy? É um clássico e ela nos leva onde precisamos ir."

Jack revirou os olhos e zombou dela.

"Mãe, eu tenho sete anos e até eu sei que isso não é a definição de clássico."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para seu filho.

"Sério? E que tipo de carro você acha que nós devemos ter?"

"Um Porshe! Ou um Hummer! Ou talvez uma Ferrari", seus olhos brilharam de empolgação.

"Espere aí, pequeno", ela riu, "temos coisas mais importantes para focar no momento".

Bella parou na garagem de uma pequena casa de dois andares em uma rua larga, com cerca de uma dúzia de outras casas. Havia crianças brincando nas calçadas, e algumas pessoas mais velhas no balanço das varandas. No todo, o bairro era completamente descontraído e tinha a sensação de ser amigável. Jack olhou para a pequena casa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Quem vive aqui, mãe? Por que estamos aqui?"

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior suavemente e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Nós estamos olhando para ver se talvez gostaríamos de viver aqui. É uma caminhada de dez minutos de sua escola e muito mais perto da livraria."

Jack virou-se e deu-lhe um olhar confuso.

"Por que temos que mudar? Não podemos continuar morando com o Pops?"

Bella mordeu o lábio preocupada por um momento tentando descobrir como falar a sua resposta.

"Jack, nos mudarmos para Port Angeles será bom para nós. Sue e Pop gostariam de ficar sozinhos, às vezes, mais não seria bom dormir uma hora a mais todas as manhãs? Nós vamos continuar a ver todos. Pop disse que você pode até ficar em sua casa todo o fim de semana se quiser."

Ela observou Jack, enquanto olhava para a casa com o cenho franzido. Ela estendeu sua mão e apertou-o delicadamente.

"Vamos, vamos pelo menos entrar e dar uma olhada, ok? Nada precisa ser decidido hoje."

Jack assentiu e começou a sair da caminhonete. Bella encontrou com ele em frente ao Chevy e estendeu a mão para segurar a sua. Eles caminharam para a varanda e até a porta da frente. Bella colocou a chave, que o corretor havia lhe dado quando se encontraram ontem, e ela e Jack entraram. A casa abria em um pequeno hall de entrada com um armário do lado, bem como uma mesa redonda. Bella poderia imaginar ela chegando na casa, jogando as chaves sobre a mesa e seu casaco em um gancho. Eles entraram no hall, e abriram a esquerda para uma sala que era do tamanho da de Charlie. A direita tinha uma pequena sala de jantar, e um arco aberto que conduzia a uma cozinha, muito maior do que eles estavam acostumados. O cômodo era todo branco e preto e os aparelhos eram todos em aço inoxidável e pareciam novos. Do outro lado do cômodo, havia um canto com um banco pequeno e acolchoado, uma mesa redonda e branca com três cadeiras. Atrás da mesa estava um vidro preto em uma porta. Jack foi até a porta e olhou para o pátio de concreto e área gramada.

"Eu sei que o quintal é muito menor que o do Pop, mas há o grande playground cerca de três quarteirões daqui. Mas achei que você gostaria de permanecer em Forks nos fins de semana e em algum momento qualquer do verão", explicou a ele, nervosa com a sua reação. Ela havia se apaixonado por esta casa no primeiro momento que colocou o pé nele. Ela estava esperando com todo o seu coração que ele fosse amigável em se mudar para cá. Ela precisava dele junto, porque ela nunca iria pensar em obrigá-lo a se mudar para algum lugar que ele não queria ir.

Jack virou-se para olhar para ela com olhar contemplativo em seu rosto e acenou com a cabeça. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio por ele pelo menos estar pensando nisso. Depois de trabalhar duro nos últimos quatro anos a dar-lhe um lar amoroso e estável, Bella sabia que isso poderia ser difícil de negociar, mas ela estava disposta a lutar por isso. Ela tinha um ás na manga.

"Quer subir as escadas?" ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça dela em direção à escada. Eles estavam situados no meio do corredor, em um caminho direto para o saguão. Jack assentiu novamente e eles caminharam até o segundo andar.

"Há três quartos e dois banheiros aqui em cima," Bella começou a explicar. Quando chegaram ao topo das escadas, ela gesticulou na direção de três portas do lado esquerdo.

"A porta do meio é o banheiro. Pensei que você poderia ficar em um dos quartos e poderíamos usar o outro para estudo. À direita aqui é o quarto principal. Vou ter uma suíte, o que significa apenas que o meu banheiro é ligado ao meu quarto."

Ela caminhou até a porta na direita e abriu para que Jack pudesse entrar e olhar. O quarto era em creme com detalhes em madeira escura. Ela tinha uma grande cama king size, um par de cômodas, um closet e um assento de janela grande que poderia acomodar duas pessoas confortavelmente. O banheiro era feito no mesmo esquema de cores e tinha um sanitário, um longo balcão com uma pia e uma banheira, bem como um ducha.

Jack arregalou os olhos e assobiou.

"Cara é enorme aqui dentro!"

Bella sorriu, feliz por ver sua animação crescente. Eles saíram e se viraram para verificar os outros quartos. O primeiro quarto era simples, tinha uma cama pequena, uma cômoda e uma pequena mesa. O banheiro era metade do tamanho da do quarto principal, tinha uma pia, um sanitário e uma ducha de vidro. Era aproximadamente o mesmo tamanho do banheiro de sua casa atual. Com um quarto à esquerda, Bella sabia que esta era a hora de jogar o seu às. Ela ficou na frente do quarto e virou para ele.

"Eu vi este quarto e imediatamente pensei em você. Honestamente acho que você vai amá-lo, mas se não, não vou me sentir mal por me dizer isso, tudo bem?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça em concordância e ela virou a maçaneta.

Quando Jack entrou no último quarto do corredor, seus olhos se iluminaram. Havia duas janelas grandes, que davam vista para o quintal. A cama estava aninhada num canto debaixo de um delas. Uma cômoda estava ao lado da cama e uma pequena mesa estava situada no outro canto do quarto, na frente da segunda janela. Havia prateleiras que cercavam completamente o quarto com cerca de dois metros de altura.

Ele caminhou até uma das prateleiras e chegou até a tocá-lo com reverência. Bella adorava que Jack tivesse uma apetite para livros tão voraz quanto os dela. Era uma das muitas coisas que a fazia se sentir como se ele fosse realmente seu filho.

Jack foi até a mesa na janela e olhou fora. Ele se virou para ela com os olhos brilhantes.

"Quando é que podemos mudar?"

Bella sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Sério? Você gostou?"

Jack sorriu de volta para ela.

"Eu amei isso, mamãe. Eu acho que vai ser bom para nós", ele disse enquanto se aproximou e abraçou-a, envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura. Suspirando, ela correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos, que quase chegou até suas costas neste momento. Ela não podia acreditar o quão rápido ele foi crescendo e mudando, mas ela sabia que haveria sempre uma parte dele que permaneceria como o menino perdido que ela encontrou há anos.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Com a ajuda de seus familiares e amigos, incluindo Seth e os seus amigos, Quil e Embry, Bella e Jack finalmente se mudaram para a sua nova casa na primeira semana de setembro. Alice tinha ido à uma loja de decoração e animado o lugar. Bella tentou predominar do seu jeito, mas Alice era uma força que não podia ser contida, especialmente quando ela sentiu que tinha uma dívida para pagar.

Ela e Jasper decidiram adiar seus planos de casamento até que os dois estivessem financeiramente e profissionalmente seguros. Jasper conseguiu isso com bastante rapidez, mas Alice tinha tido problemas de financiamento de seus planos para abrir sua própria loja. Seis meses atrás, depois que Bella tinha depositado outra verificação bastante grande das vendas de seu livro, abordou Allie sobre como se tornar uma investidora em seu empreendimento. No início, Alice se recusou, afirmando que ela queria fazer tudo sozinha. Ela finalmente cedeu quando Bella argumentou que pedir dinheiro emprestado dela seria o mesmo que no banco, só que Allie não estaria pagando juros.

No final, foi decidido que Bella seria detentora de metade do negócio e Alice projetava e adicionava roupas para Bella e Jack. Alice seguiu em frente e chamou a loja de, Bella Cuore, sem deixar Bella saber antes da hora. É mais ou menos traduzida para 'Belo Coração' em italiano e ela viu como uma homenagem apropriada para sua melhor amiga, que tinha o coração mais bonito que ela já tinha encontrado. A loja abriu no final de agosto e tinha literalmente impressionado a todos. Pouco menos de duas semanas e elas tiveram que contratar uma assistente para Alice, não contando com as duas meninas que já tinham inicialmente sido contratadas como vendedoras. Eles planejaram que ia ser super movimentada durante a temporada de férias, então Alice e Jasper planejaram ter uma pequena cerimônia no dia dos Namorados.

Alice perguntou a Bella se ela seria sua dama de honra e Jack para ser o portador do anel. Desde que seu pai tinha morrido quando ela ainda era uma garotinha, Alice pediu para Charlie levá-la e ele prontamente concordou. Este casamento foi uma das poucas vezes em que Bella realmente usou seu status de celebridade para semi-cativar as pessoas para ajudá-la. Ela foi capaz de falar coisas doces e excesso de remuneração para ser capaz de manter a recepção do casamento na Fairmount Olympic Hotel. Era quase impossível, já que o Dia dos Namorados era um dia tão grande para casamentos, mas Bella foi capaz de manejar. Eles iriam se casar em uma igreja pequena e, em seguida, todos se reuniriam no hotel para a recepção. Ela chegou a organizar alguns quartos para convidados de fora da cidade.

Bella manteria a loja, enquanto Alice estivesse ausente em sua lua de mel. Não iria ser um problema, já que ela não estava trabalhando fora e durante a semana Jack estava na escola. Outra grande mudança foi Bella comprar a pequena livraria da Sra. Dabney, que ficou mais do que feliz em vendê-lo para alguém que amava a loja, tanto quanto ela ao longo dos anos. Ela, e o marido já falecido, abriram à loja em 1971 e ela tinha se aposentado para desfrutar de seus netos. O plano de Bella era atualizar a loja e converter o prédio ao lado em um café. Ela deixaria Jack na escola e depois supervisionaria o trabalho na livraria. Ela então iria passar algum tempo com Alice na B.C. (seu apelido para Bella Cuore) ou escrever alguma coisa. Ela pegava o Jack depois da escola e iam para casa para fazerem o jantar juntos e a lição de casa antes de saírem, para ver um filme ou jogar um vídeo game.

Enquanto o ano letivo progrediu, Jack começou a fazer mais amigos, pois eles moravam em um bairro próximo. Seus dois melhores amigos, Riley e Garrett começaram a aparecer depois da escola para fazer o dever de casa juntos. Na maioria das noites, eles acabavam por ficar para o jantar também. A mãe de Riley mal podia cozinhar qualquer coisa comestível, de modo que o garoto estava animado por ter outra opção de jantar, além da casa de Garrett. Garrett, por outro lado, estava muito feliz em sair com Jack, porque ele tinha uma paixão por Bella. Para ser honesto, os dois meninos tinham, mas Riley era muito melhor em escondê-lo. Depois de terminar a lição, os meninos saiam com Jack e o ensinava a andar de skate até Bella chamar para o jantar.

Bella ficou emocionada ao ver Jack fazer amigos e interagir com outras crianças da sua idade. Riley e Garrett eram boas crianças. Ambos eram educados; Garrett era em exagero. Ela ria toda vez que ele tentava agir suave ao seu redor. Sua paixão era bastante óbvia. Os meninos eram uma boa influência para Jack, puxando-o um pouco para fora da sua concha e, em troca, Jack era uma boa influência sobre eles, ajudando-os a sempre fazer o seu trabalho escolar.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_**5 de dezembro, 2009**_

Bella estava sentada no seu deck, verificando seu trabalho no último livro de Jack Ataca. Era o terceiro da série, Jack Ataca o Aquário. Sua primeira publicação, Jack ataca O Museu tinha chegado ao top dez da lista de mais vendidos. O segundo Jack ataca o Zoológico fez todo o caminho até o posto de número três. Tanya estava extremamente positiva que este ia ser o número um rapidamente. Mas novamente Tanya foi tendenciosa. Ela tinha se tornado uma amiga bastante próxima, leal e feroz. Não importava o que estava acontecendo em suas vidas, Tanya fazia de tudo para se certificar de que ela fosse para sua casa jantar, normalmente a cada duas semanas. Ela se aproximou de Jack e com grande esforço criou uma casa de caridade em nome dos Swans. The Lost Treasures Foundation foi criada para dar ajuda e apoio as crianças perdidas, abandonadas ou raptadas. Havia também uma parte que lidava com a ajuda às famílias de crianças desaparecidas. Cinco por cento de todas as vendas de Jack Ataca iam direto para o LTF. Bella também se ofereceu para aparições em vários eventos que a instituição de caridade realizava, na esperança de aumentar a consciência e inspirar outros a reforçar e apoiar a causa digna.

Ao terminar, Bella clicou em salvar e enviou uma cópia do projeto acabado para Tanya. Ela suspirou e levantou-se, esticando as costas. Ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar por pouco mais de duas horas, desde que Jack tinha saído com Riley e Garrett para ir no parque e desfrutar da neve que tinha caído nos últimos dias. Houve uma grande tempestade de neve, que começou na noite de quarta-feira e não terminou até a manhã do dia anterior. Ela tinha decidido não fazer a viagem para Forks neste fim de semana por causa disso. Foi o primeiro que tinha perdido desde que se mudou. Ela se aproximou e puxou as cortinas abertas, permitindo o sol brilhante entrar enquanto ela olhava para fora, para a cena pacífica de inverno.

Bella saiu de seu lugar na janela quando seu telefone começou a tocar.

"Olá?", ela respondeu.

"Olá, é a senhora Swan?" respondeu uma voz animada.

"Sim, sou Bella Swan", ela respondeu, hesitante.

"Olá, Sra. Swan, estou ligando para informar que seu filho, Jack, acaba de dar entrada aqui no Hospital de Port Angeles."

"Oh, meu Deus, ele está bem?"

"Não há muito que eu posso dizer pelo telefone, mas ele parece estar bem. Ele tomou um tombo e o médico acha que ele poderia ter quebrado o braço, mas nós precisamos que você venha até aqui para que possamos tratá-lo."

Bella já estava correndo pelas escadas para pegar sua bolsa e casaco.

"Eu estarei ai em 15 minutos", respondeu antes de desligar.

Quando ela chegou ao hospital pouco mais de dez minutos depois, ela caminhou até a recepcionista da emergência.

"Olá, meu nome é Bella Swan e meu filho Jack foi trazido para cá. Você pode me dizer onde ele está?" ela perguntou, quase freneticamente. A mulher sorriu gentilmente para ela e pegou o telefone. Ela colocou de volta no gancho depois de falar com alguém por um momento.

"Alguém virá para levá-la até ele, Sra. Swan. Ele é um menino lindo. Tão corajoso", ela sorriu. Bella tentou sorrir de volta, mas ela tinha certeza de que saiu mais como uma careta.

Uma enfermeira saiu poucos minutos depois e levou Bella até o Jack. Ele estava sentado em uma mesa, segurando seu braço. Seu rosto estava pálido e apertado pela dor, mas ele não fez nenhum som ou qualquer outro sinal de dor. Seus olhos se encontraram e seu coração se partiu ao ver sua dor. Ela se aproximou e cuidadosamente pressionou a cabeça dele no ombro dela e correu os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

"Oh, querido," ela sussurrou "Como você fez isso?"

"Nós estávamos praticando saltos no parque quando eu bati em um pedaço de gelo e a tábua voou debaixo de mim. Cai em cima do meu braço. Ry entrou pânico e chamou seu irmão mais velho que nos trouxe aqui."

"Jack, você devia ter me chamado! Eu viria logo por você, querido. Eu estava a apenas alguns quarteirões de distância."

"Me desculpe, apenas doía tanto que eu não pensei nisso no momento. Tenho certeza que Ry e Max ainda estão na sala de espera. Pode dizer-lhes que já podem ir?" Bella acenou e foi falar com os meninos, enquanto o técnico levou Jack para os raios-X. Ela encontrou Riley e seu irmão sentados na sala de espera.

Quando viu Bella, Riley levantou-se e caminhou até ela. Ele parecia que tinha chorado.

"Senhorita Bella, Jack está bem? Eu sinto muito, eu disse a Garrett, que era uma má idéia."

Bella deu ao menino um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos ele teve o bom senso de ajudar Jack. Ela estendeu a mão e abraçou o menino.

"Ele está bem, Ry, ele vai ficar bem. Mandaram-no para o raio-x e ele provavelmente vai ficar com um gesso. Vocês deveriam ir para casa. Vou mandá-lo te ligar quando chegarmos em casa."

Riley assentiu e seu irmão se aproximou. Ela se virou para o rapaz alto, que parecia ter 17 anos. Tinha o cabelo loiro sujo de Riley e olhos azuis acinzentados.

"Senhorita Swan, sinto muito por não ter te chamando. Eu não sabia o número e os tampinhas estavam muito assustados para me passar."

Ela colocou a mão em seu ombro e sorriu para ele.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Muito obrigada por tê-lo ajudado. Essa é a coisa mais importante. Prometo que eu ou ele vamos ligar quando chegarmos em casa", ela disse aos rapazes que fizeram o seu caminho para fora do hospital.

No momento em que ela voltou ao quarto de Jack, ele estava esperando pacientemente com um médico. Ele havia sofrido uma pequena fratura de sua ulna***** esquerda e estaria com um gesso de 6-8 semanas, dependendo da forma como ele curasse. O médico assegurou-lhe que as crianças se curam muito mais rápido do que os adultos e que Jack devia seguir com seu pediatra em algumas semanas para ele fazer uma consulta. Preocupado que poderia perturbar Alice, Jack escolheu um gesso preto para combinar com o terno do casamento, apenas no caso de não sair a tempo. Quando ele disse isso a Bella, ela balançou a cabeça por ele ser doce e fez uma anotação mental para ter certeza que ela diria Allie sobre isso.

_*** **__**Ulna**__**:**__ A ulna é um dos ossos que formam o antebraço, sendo o maior deles. É classificada como um osso longo e sua parte proximal é similar a uma chave inglesa. Também é conhecida como o osso do cotovelo._

Jack logo foi liberado e voltou a casa. No caminho para casa, eles fizeram uma parada na Rite-Aid*** **para pegar uma receita de remédio para dor de Jack, e um marcador em branco para assinar o gesso de Jack. Bella teve a honra de ser a primeira a assiná-lo. Assim que entrou, Jack fez um caminho mais curto para o telefone e ligou para os seus amigos para que eles soubessem tudo que aconteceu. Bella usou esse tempo para ligar para Charlie de seu celular e deixá-lo saber o que tinha acontecido também. Ele era a segunda pessoa mais protetora sobre Jack, logo depois dela, então ela sabia que ele provavelmente ficaria chateado.

_*** **__**Rite-Aid**__**: **__rede de farmácias americana._

Charlie recebeu isso muito bem, lembrando-lhe sobre tudo o tempo que ele passou em uma emergência por causa dela, desde que ela era uma pequena menina inerentemente desajeitada. Quando ela tinha desligado a chamada, ela foi para verificar Jack. Ele estava enrolado em cima do sofá, dormindo. Ela se aproximou e abriu o cobertor que estava do outro lado dele, e colocou suavemente sobre o filho adormecido. Ela beijou sua testa e ajeitou o cobertor em torno de seus ombros. Ela deixou-o descansar por algumas horas antes de acordá-lo para comer alguma coisa. Ela se dirigiu para a cozinha para descobrir o que fazer para o jantar, deixando o menino adormecido.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

_**10 de junho, 2010**_

Bella sentou-se no escritório da livraria e terminou de imprimir o horário da próxima semana para os seis funcionários que trabalhavam lá. Seu empresário, Steven, gerenciava a loja de forma eficiente e Bella quase não tinha que colocar o pé lá. Isso era uma coisa boa, considerando que o último dia da escola de Jack era na próxima semana. Então seriam as férias de verão. Eles ainda tinham de sentar e decidir os planos. Ela pretendia sentar nesse fim de semana e ter uma conversa em família sobre isso.

Ela pegou sua bolsa, bem como os horários, e saiu para a sala dos funcionários para colocar a programação. Quando estava fazendo seu caminho para fora, ela acenou um adeus à menina no caixa, Rebecca, e saiu em direção ao sol. Seu telefone começou a tocar quase que imediatamente. Ela olhou para baixo e notou que era Angela.

"Ei, Angie, o que está acontecendo garota?", perguntou ela.

"Bella, você não vai acreditar nisso", disse ela numa voz trêmula. Bella logo ficou preocupada.

"Angie, o que está errado? Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem, não é comigo", respondeu ela. "Eu estava fazendo um trabalho externo em uma entrevista que Mike tinha com o Senador. Acontece que seu filho é um advogado em Chicago, com alguns clientes muito importantes".

"Be-bem," Bella jogou a palavra. "Mas por que você está tão assustada?"

"Eu acho que encontrei os pais de Jack!"

* * *

_**Nota da Irene: **Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Leili e betado pela Zah._

_Estamos no momento tenso da fic... e isso breve vai passar... pelo menos sabemos que está perto de a gente conhecer o Ed! \o/_

_Meninas, nosso querido ffnet está com alguns problemas. Há duas semanas ele não nos deixa postar e não nos envia nenhum alerta de review ou posts. Estamos quase loucas aqui com tantos capítulos para postar e o site não permite. E temos_

_uma fi nova pra inaugurar tbm e não podemos. A Ju conseguiu uma forma de burlar esse erro do site, e estou testando ele postando agora. Então sejam legais conosco. DEixem muitas reviews!_

_\o/_

_Beijos_


	9. Capítulo 8

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 8  
**

...

_**11 de junho, 2010**_

A chuva batia contra a janela, enquanto o raio cortava no céu. Era meia-noite e meia e Bella estava sentada em sua mesa, olhando para a tela do computador e tentando digerir a informação à sua frente. Quando Angela tinha ligado anteriormente, Bella rapidamente caminhou até seu carro e abriu as portas para que ela pudesse sentar para esta conversa.

"O quê? Como? Quem? Onde?" Bella começou a disparar, enquanto seu coração estava batendo rapidamente. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo assustada e animada com a possibilidade.

"Bem, se você me der um momento, eu posso explicar tudo ", disse Angela rindo levemente.

"Ok, ok, vou calar a boca. Por favor, continue", Bella respondeu trêmula.

"Tudo bem, hoje Mike Newton me pediu para fazer uma pesquisa sobre alguém que está entrevistando esta semana, um homem de grandes negócios de Chicago. Seu nome é Edward Cullen. Após fazer uma pesquisa básica, eu descobri umas coisas importantes, então fui mais a fundo. Cinco anos atrás, próximo de Setembro, seu filho de três anos, Jackson foi seqüestrado em Phoenix, Arizona, enquanto a mulher foi visitar a mãe. Ele nunca foi encontrado."

O coração de Bella, que tinha apenas começado a se acalmar, começou a bater mais rapidamente, de novo. Algo estava batendo em sua mente sobre Phoenix. Algo soava familiar, mas não conseguia encaixar.

"Então, espere, este é o pai de Jack? O que ele estava fazendo em Seattle, se foi seqüestrado em Phoenix? Ele disse à polícia que ele estava com sua mãe quando ela o deixou, ela o seqüestrou? Oh meu Deus, finalmente consegui entender essa bagunça toda!" exclamou. "Que tipo de pessoas são eles, Ang? Eles vão levá-lo embora se eu tentar contatá-los?"

Bella sentiu seu peito apertar e tentou amenizar o ataque de pânico que sentiu que estava por vir.

"Eu não sei, Bella," Angela respondeu tristemente: "Eu não fui capaz de insistir muito antes de Newton me puxar para outra coisa. Embora, eu sei que a mãe não foi acusada de seqüestro e fazia parte da campanha de publicidade que corria pedindo informações sobre seu filho perdido. Algo não está certo. Eu acho que há algo muito maior acontecendo. Minha sugestão seria ligar para o seu pai e Jasper, e contar a eles. Talvez eles possam encontrar mais do que eu fui capaz."

"Muito obrigada, Ang," Bella respondeu, "Eu aprecio que você tenha me ligado de imediato. Comprometo-me a chamar os dois assim que eu desligar o telefone com você. Agora que penso nisso, eu vou chamar Tanya também. Ela pode ser capaz de mexer uns pauzinhos e achar alguma sujeira."

"Soa como um bom plano, Bells. Faça-me um favor? Não faça nada precipitado. Jack é importante para todos nós e você precisa é de chegar a um plano de jogo antes de dizer a Jack, ou tente manter contato com os Cullen ."

Bella acenou antes que ela percebesse que sua amiga não podia ver o gesto pelo telefone.

"Eu entendo, Ang", ela respondeu. "Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada sem discutir com Jazz e papai primeiro. Eu tenho que ir agora, é quase hora de buscar Jack na escola. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Bells! Tudo vai dar certo. Tenho certeza disto."

Tomando as palavras de despedida de Angela de consolo para o seu coração, Bella respirou fundo e começou a fazer algumas ligações.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Outro relâmpago tirou Bella de seus pensamentos, e ela olhava as fotos na tela. O rapaz era alto, com cabelo castanho avermelhado, quase cor de cobre e olhos verde-esmeralda. A mulher também era alta, com longos cabelos ruivos e deslumbrantes olhos azuis. Victoria e Edward Cullen. Foi tirada há seis anos em um baile de caridade para o hospital onde seu pai era o chefe de cirurgia. Ela olhou nos olhos do homem sorrindo e não havia dúvida de que este era o pai de Jack. Ele tinha a estrutura facial de sua mãe, mas sua cor e sorriso eram todos do papai.

Ela havia feito alguma pesquisa no Google para prepará-la para almoçar amanhã com Jasper. Ele iria descobrir o máximo que podia antes da reunião no café onde Bella pela primeira vez almoçou com Tanya, que também iria se juntar a eles com tudo o que podia descobrir. Pelo que Bella encontrou na Internet, os Cullen tinham feito algumas entrevistas em emissoras de televisão locais e colocaram cartazes e toldos pedindo sinais pela área de Phoenix. Ela não conseguia encontrar uma menção de Seattle. Angela estava certa. Algo não estava parecendo bem sobre toda essa situação. A mãe sabia mais do que ela devia ter falado. Essa foi à única resposta que ela podia ter.

Aparentemente, seis meses depois de Jack desaparecer, seus pais se divorciaram e Edward se jogou no trabalho, movendo-se rapidamente de sua empresa, Cullen Corporation, até uma das empresas de aquisição superior, em Chicago. Victoria esteve no centro das atenções como uma borboleta social, aparecendo adornando braços de diferentes homens poderosos ao longo dos anos. Olhando para a linha do seu rosto sorridente, nunca teriam imaginado que o filho desta mulher foi arrancado de sua vida apenas alguns anos antes. Não, Victoria Preston-Cullen não tinha coração ou era uma atriz muito boa. Bella estava apostando em sendo a primeiro.

Ela se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira. Algo não parecia certo e a estava incomodando muito. Algo sobre Phoenix não parava de pipocar em sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Um clarão de relâmpago particularmente perverso a acordou. Esticou o pescoço e esfregou os olhos sonolentos.

Ela ouviu um barulho e piscou os olhos para a porta. Uma mulher alta com cabelo vermelho escuro estava ali, olhando para ela. Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha, como a mulher de olhos azuis frios perfurando os dela.

"Ele nunca vai ser seu", ela falou com uma voz linda e alegre enquanto deu um passo em direção a Bella.

O coração de Bella começou a martelar no peito e sentiu o suor cair em sua testa.

"Você não pode tê-lo de volta. Você o deixou!" Bella gritou para a mulher. "Saia da minha casa!"

Ela pegou um movimento com o canto dos olhos e viu Jack em pé no canto da sala. A mulher seguiu o olhar de Bella e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Jackson?" ela chamou e estendeu a mão dela. Jack caminhou obedientemente até ela, sem dar a Bella outro olhar. Eles se viraram e começaram a sair da sala.

"NÃO!" Bella gritou. "Victoria, não! Não tome meu filho!"

A mulher parou e se virou para olhar para Bella, sorrindo.

"Ele nunca esteve em Phoenix," ela sussurrou enquanto a porta se fechou atrás dela.

"NÃO! Jack!" Bella gritou.

Ela sentiu braços envolverem em torno dela e ouvi um choro silencioso. Seus olhos se abriram para ver Jack enrolado no colo dela chorando. Ela olhou ao redor da sala, em pânico, mas ninguém estava lá.

"Oh, Deus, mãe, você está acordada agora? Eu ouvi você chorando e chamou meu nome. Quando eu cheguei você estava dormindo e não acordava!" Jack gritou desesperadamente, agarrando-a. Ela descansou a bochecha em sua cabeça.

"Ssh, querido, está tudo bem", ela sussurrou: "Mamãe estava tendo um pesadelo. Está tudo bem agora."

Jack se acalmou e limpou as lágrimas do rosto.

"Bem, não me assuste assim de novo, tudo bem?" advertiu. Bella sorriu e acenou.

Enquanto Jack estava para escorregar do seu colo, sua mão bateu no teclado, que desligou o protetor de tela. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto estava encantado com a imagem sorridente de Edward e Victoria. Ele estendeu a mão e roçou de leve os dedos no rosto de Edward.

"Papai..." ele sussurrou. Sua cabeça virou-se rapidamente. Bella não conseguia decifrar o olhar no seu rosto. Ele quase parecia decepcionado.

"Você o encontrou? E por que você não me disse? Por que você não me contou?", ele perguntou em tom acusador.

"Jack", começou com voz suave: "Eu só descobri hoje cedo. Eu ia lhe dizer logo que eu descobrisse mais alguma informação. Tudo o que eu sei é seu nome e que vive em Chicago."

Ela notou sua postura afrouxar e relaxar. Seu olhar se voltou para a imagem. Depois de um momento, ele lhe deu um sorriso pequeno.

"Eu sabia mamãe", ele sussurrou enquanto tocava a tela novamente. "Eu sabia que eu ia vê-lo novamente. Você não pode desistir do amor." Ele se virou e olhou para ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Você me ensinou isso, mãe." Ele balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. "O que fazemos agora?"

Bella respirou através de seu nariz e depois exalou lentamente.

"Vamos fazer as primeiras coisas, eu vou almoçar com o tio Jazz e Tanya amanhã, eles reuniram mais algumas informações sobre a situação. Eu sei que você deve estar animado para descobrir mais, mas estou com medo que de apressar com isso e te perder."

Ela piscou com as lágrimas e Jack jogou seus braços em volta do seu pescoço e apertou.

"Por mais que eu queira ver minha família de novo, eu te amo mais. Você nunca vai me perder", Jack sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Sentaram-se assim por algum tempo antes de Bella desligar o computador e colocar Jack na cama. Eventualmente, os pensamentos que atravessam sua cabeça diminuíram o suficiente para ela cair em um sono exausto.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

No dia seguinte, depois de deixar Jack na escola, Bella foi para o café. Quando ela chegou lá, Jasper já estava sentado a uma mesa, debruçado sobre alguns documentos que ele havia espalhado ao redor da mesa. Ela caiu numa cadeira e olhou para alguns papéis.

"O que você encontrou, Jazz?" perguntou ela. Ele sorriu com tristeza.

"Bem, a informação lá fora, é uma bagunça enorme. É realmente estranho. Vitória e Jackson Cullen deixaram Chicago, no sábado, 17 de setembro para ir visitar sua mãe em Phoenix. Segundo a declaração da mãe, Victoria e seu neto estavam lá o tempo todo. No dia 24, a mãe telefonou para o Departamento de Polícia de Phoenix e relatou seu filho como desaparecido. Ela disse que eles estavam em um parque e se virou para falar com outra mãe por alguns minutos. Quando ela voltou, Jackson tinha ido embora. Jurou que tinha sido menos de cinco minutos."

Jasper apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e bateu os dedos no queixo.

"Isso não foi adicionado. Vocês o encontraram em Seattle no dia 24. A única maneira que poderia ter acontecido é que o seqüestrador pegou de manhã cedo e dirigiu-se para Seattle. Mas isso ainda não se encaixa com o tempo de quando vocês o encontraram. Ou o fato de que ele alegou que sua mãe estava com ele lá. Não há uma maneira de que ele pudesse ter estado em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo."

"Porque ele não estava," Tanya falou enquanto deixou cair uma pasta grossa no meio da mesa. Jasper estendeu a mão e começou a folhear o seu conteúdo enquanto Tanya deslizou-se majestosamente em sua cadeira. Mesmo depois dos últimos anos, a confiança que ela exalava ainda espantava Bella.

"Puta merda", Jasper disse calmamente. Ele olhou rapidamente para Tanya e depois de volta para a pasta. "Como diabos você conseguiu isso?"

"Eu conheço um cara que conhece um cara," ela disse, presunçosamente. "Eu entraria em mais detalhes, mas então eu teria que matá-lo."

Vendo o olhar em seus olhos, você não poderia evitar acreditar nela. Percebendo isso, Jasper deixou o comentário para lá e voltou a percorrer pelos documentos. Bella sentou-se, remexendo-se levemente, enquanto esperava por alguém lhe falar.

"Bem? Será que alguém vai me dizer qual é o rebuliço?" ela perguntou impaciente. Tanya olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso triunfante.

"Mamãe tem um problema com o doce no nariz. Cinco anos atrás, ela foi presa por porte ilegal de analgésicos e maconha. Sua família tem muito dinheiro em Chi-Town, de modo que eles encobriram. Ao longo dos anos, seus vícios pioraram e ela foi para coisas mais fortes. Ecstasy, cocaína e valium parecem ser a sua droga de escolha nestes dias. Meu palpite é que ela queria largar o seu marido por seu revendedor, ou ela estava encobrindo a reabilitação. Aposto meu dinheiro no revendedor. Não há nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que ela estava em Seattle para alguma coisa, e sua mãe estava encobrindo ela."

Tanya encostou o queixo em sua mão e olhou contemplativa.

"Estou com tanta vontade de chutar a bunda dela. Depois de simplesmente abandonar seu filho em um parque e sair para ficar alta _[N/T: no sentido de usar drogas],_ especialmente um garoto tão impressionante como Jack, ela não merecia estar respirando."

Jasper deu a Tanya um olhar desconfiado e gesticulou para a pasta.

"Pode o seu cara cuidar disso também?" ele perguntou sarcasticamente. Ela lhe deu um sorriso desonesto.

"Não, isso seria para o meu outro cara da costa de Nova Jersey", ela piscou para ele. Jasper empalideceu e voltou à leitura.

"Se Jack foi dado como desaparecido, então por que ele não veio no sistema?" Bella perguntou com sua confusão crescendo em vez de diminuir. "Meu pai é um policial. Deveríamos ter sido capazes de encontrá-los muito mais cedo do que isso."

"Há uma cópia do relatório da polícia de Phoenix lá. Leiam e depois me diga," Tanya apontou para os papéis. Jasper pegou-a e seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto lia sobre ele.

"De maneira nenhuma", ele respirou.

Ele olhou para Bella e entregou-lhe o papel. Depois de percorrê-lo, três coisas se destacaram brilhantemente: Carter Cullen, cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis.

De repente, ela foi levada de volta em suas memórias. Regressaram à noite, quando ela encontrou Jack e ele estava dormindo em seu colo na estação.

Havia um recente relatório, em Phoenix, AZ sobre um menino de 3 anos chamado Carter, que havia se afastado de sua mãe em um parque, mas que a criança foi descrita como tendo cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Cabelo de Jack era mais de um marrom com fios de cobre e seus olhos eram verde grama.

"Você está brincando comigo?" Bella quase gritou. "Ela descreveu o filho errado? Quem diabos faz isso?"

"Meu palpite? Ela ainda estava drogada e a polícia confundiu o seu atordoamento com o sofrimento. Seu nome completo é Jackson Carter Cullen. Ela ficou confusa e usou seu nome do meio e disse-lhes que ele se parecia com ela, assim que colocou o cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis. Ninguém teria pensado duas vezes para checar seu relatório, porque ela era sua mãe."

Tanya balançou a cabeça lentamente. Jasper fechou os olhos e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz.

"Isso significa que se ela foi para Phoenix, depois de perdê-lo em Seattle, ele deve ter ficado nas ruas sozinho o quê? Dois ou três dias?" Ele perguntou sua voz tremendo de fúria mal contida. Bella mordeu o lábio e sentiu as lágrimas picar nos olhos.

"Temo que sim" Tanya disse tristemente. "Há algo que ainda não está bem aqui. Como ela teria conseguido chegar até sua mãe, se ela estava alta o suficiente para deixar seu filho em um parque? Alguém esteve com ela. Ela pode não se lembrar de estar em Seattle, mas eu estou apostando em um cúmplice."

Tanya sentou pensativa por um instante antes de continuar.

"Provavelmente foi alguém que ela estava envolvida e não queria entrar em apuros. Não só com o seu marido importante e família, mas também com os policiais. Quero dizer, quem diabos simplesmente esquece uma criança? Que tipo de uma mulher faz isso?" ela perguntou com repugnância.

Jasper balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou para Bella que estava silenciosa ao longo da conversa. Um pouco quieta demais.

"Bells?", ele perguntou "Você está bem?"

Ela se virou e olhou para ele com seus olhos castanhos assombrados. Ela sorriu fracamente e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, como posso estar bem? Eu não poderia amar mais aquele menino se eu tivesse realmente o levado por 9 meses. Eu não posso imaginar que tipo de puta sua mãe biológica é." Ela respirou fundo.

"Todas as suas memórias de quando era mais novo era feliz e amoroso em torno de seu pai e avós. Não admira que ele nunca queira falar sobre sua mãe. Ela é um monstro."

Seus olhos se voltaram determinados e ela deu um aceno rápido.

"Nós temos que ir até eles. Eles merecem saber que Jack está vivo e ele está bem. Eu não acho justo chamá-los e dizer, 'Ei, como vocês estão? Eu só descobri que meu filho adotivo é o seu filho'. Precisamos fazer isso pessoalmente."

"Espera um segundo aí Bells," Tanya começou "Você precisa se acalmar. Você não pode simplesmente ir até eles despreparada. Que eles podem chamar a polícia e tirar Jack de você. Eu tenho certeza que você teria um ataque cardíaco no local. Francamente, estou surpresa que você esta mesmo considerando."

"Considerando? Por que não? Se fosse meu filho, que tivesse sido tirado de mim, eu iria realmente querer saber. Mas, é a escolha de Jack. Eu não posso impedi-lo disso. Eu o amo muito."

"Mesmo que isso signifique deixá-lo ir?" Tanya olhou direto nos seus olhos. Bella fechou os olhos para segurar as lágrimas. Quando ela abriu, eles estavam brilhando, mas forte.

"Num piscar de olhos. Isso ia me matar, mas é o que ele merece."

Pela primeira vez na sua amizade, Bella viu uma lágrima rolar pelo rosto de Tanya. Ela desviou o olhar.

"Eu acho que há uma primeira vez para tudo" Jasper começou "Mas eu tenho que dizer que concordo com Tanya, até certo ponto. Dê-me algum tempo para olhar as leis de adoção e conversar sobre isso com meu pai. Eu entendo que você quer ir nos Cullens, mas eu preciso ter certeza de que estamos preparados para as possibilidades de nossa parte, tudo bem?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e seus pensamentos começaram a desviar para o "o que será" antes de seu telefone empurrar isso de lado. Sorrindo, ela estava feliz em ver que era Jack ligando.

"Ei, querido," ela respondeu.

"Ei, mamãe! Você está quase acabando com o seu almoço?" ele perguntou. Ela podia ouvir Charlie rindo dele no fundo.

"Sim, senhor".

"Legal, porque eu não posso esperar para mostrar-lhe o peixe que apareceu e eu peguei hoje! Ele disse que você sabia como fazer bife e cozinhar. Isso é verdade?"

"Sim, é verdade, mas acho que você quer dizer filé, não bife".

Tanya cuspiu o que estava bebendo quando ouviu isso. Jasper limpou a saliva de seu rosto e olhou para ela. Ela encolheu os ombros em desculpa e sorriu.

"Ah, certo. Acho que vou vê-la em pouco tempo?" ele perguntou.

"Sim pequeno, estou saindo daqui em breve. Vou parar na loja e pegar alguma coisa para a sobremesa. Parece bom?"

"Sim!" ele gritou. Ela estava rindo, imaginando ele fazendo uma bola com o punho. "Te amo, mãe! Tchau!"

"Adeus querido", ela disse antes de desligar. Ela olhou para Jasper.

"Faça o que você precisar. Vou olhar os passaportes para visitar Chicago. Você se certifique de que eu não perca o meu bebê, Jazz".

Jasper acenou com a cabeça, solenemente. "Eu prometo que nós vamos fazer o nosso melhor, Bella. Você sabe que também amamos o Jack."

Bella sorriu levemente.

"Eu sei. Ficaremos bem", ela sussurrou, rezando para que isso fosse verdade.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Capítulo traduzido pela Leili. =) Espero que estejam gostando. O nosso Ed está tãoooo perto... tipo... perto... hahahahaah Muito obrigada por todas as reviewss... vcs são demais! Beijos meninas_


	10. Capítulo 9

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 9  
**

...

_**11 de junho de 2010 **_

Charlie lançou a sua linha para dentro do lago, observando Jack com o canto do olho. Era óbvio que o menino tinha muita coisa na sua mente.

"Bem, garoto", Charlie começou, "parece que você precisa de alguém para conversar. É por isso que estamos aqui. Nada como a paz e a tranqüilidade da pesca para ajudar a limpar sua mente. Eu venho aqui muito mais agora que você e sua mãe mudaram-se para seu próprio lugar."

Charlie percebeu que Jack se encolheu um pouco quando ele mencionou Bella. Jack suspirou e continuou a olhar para a água.

"Será que ela vai?" ele perguntou. Charlie ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Será que ela vai o quê?"

"Será que ela vai continuar a ser a minha mãe se formos a Chicago para conhecer minha família?"

Quando Jack virou para ele, o coração de Charlie rompeu com a forma como os olhos do garoto estavam cheios de tristeza. Ele limpou a emoção para fora de sua garganta.

"Claro que ela vai. Bella irá te amar e considerá-lo seu filho, até o dia que ela morrer. Uma coisa que você tem que aprender sobre nós Swans, Jack, é que quando amamos, amamos para sempre, assim como as aves*. Você sempre será uma parte de nossos corações."

_*Swan em inglês significa Ganso._

Charlie piscou para conter as lágrimas quando Jack deixou uma escorrer por seu rosto.

"Eu não quero deixá-lo ou a mamãe, pai. Por favor, não deixe que eles fiquem comigo!" ele gritou.

Charlie se esticou e pegou o menino nos braços e segurou-o firmemente. Ele limpou a garganta.

"Não se preocupe, garoto, nós não vamos deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você. Nós vamos lutar com unhas e dentes por você, Jack, se é isso que você quer."

Ele sentiu a respiração trêmula de Jack enquanto ele tentava se acalmar. Ele se retirou dos braços de Charlie e esfregou o rosto. Ele o olhou e sorriu, a borda vermelha ao redor dos seus olhos os fez parecer mais verdes do que nunca tinham parecido antes.

"Eu estou cansado de chorar por isso", disse com firmeza. "Não importa o que aconteça, eu irei voltar para casa com a mamãe. Mesmo se eu tiver que me esconder em sua mala."

Charlie riu levemente e bagunçou o cabelo do jovem.

"Ha, você fala exatamente como sua mãe. Ela disse quase exatamente a mesma coisa quando fomos visitar sua avó, em Portland, quando ela tinha a sua idade. Vovó Swan brincou sobre ficar com ela e ela rapidamente disse não, obrigado. Mais tarde, naquela tarde, encontrei-a se escondendo na minha mala, dizendo que ela iria fugir e que sua avó não podia ficar com ela porque ela pertencia a mim. Eu não acho que eu tinha rido tanto há anos."

Jack sorriu. Ele adorava quando seu vovô contava histórias sobre quando Bella era mais jovem. Eles realmente eram muito parecidos.

"Falando de sua mãe", Charlie começou, "Por que não faz um convite a ela e a deixa saber que vamos ter peixe para o jantar? Tenho certeza de que ela adoraria ouvir sua voz."

Jack rapidamente balançou a cabeça e puxou para fora seu Firefly* do bolso e ligou para Bella.

_*Firefly é um tipo de telefone voltado para crianças. Os pais têm o controle sobre ele e todas as ligações, se quiserem._

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

Mais tarde naquela noite, Bella se sentou no sofá com a cabeça de Jack descansando em seu colo. Ela estava correndo os dedos por seus cabelos enquanto se sentaram e discutiram seus planos de viagem com Charlie depois do jantar.

"Então, o próximo passo garota?" Charlie perguntou, tomando um gole do chá gelado que estava segurando. Bella pensou por um momento antes de responder.

"Tanya me deu o número de um de seus 'rapazes'," Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça, usando os dedos para fazer as aspas no ar. "Eu liguei para o Sr. Jenks há pouco tempo e deixei o meu número para ele me ligar de volta. Ele é um detetive particular e pode conseguir o endereço e a localização exata de toda a família Cullen, em Chicago, o que de acordo com Tanya é a melhor idéia. A minha idéia agora é só descobrir quais são meus direitos. Eu gostaria de ver se podemos fazer um programa para ir lá na próxima semana, após o último dia de aula de Jack."

Charlie puxou levemente eu bigode, pensando sobre as coisas.

"Você tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? O que você vai fazer? Só aparecer à sua porta, e bater?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e ele olhou para ela, incrédulo.

"Isso é algo que devo descobrir pessoalmente. É tão frio apenas mandar o meu advogado entrar em contato com eles e marcar uma reunião. Sua família não quis deixá-lo. Eles procuraram por ele e isso deve ter quebrado seus corações."

Charlie balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

"Se isso é o que você acha que é o melhor, então eu vou apoiar a sua decisão. Você só tem que esperar até que Jasper possa checar para que você tenha todos os dados."

Jack virou a cabeça e deu a Charlie um olhar confuso.

"O que significa isso?" ele perguntou. Bella sorriu e continuou a coçar sua cabeça levemente.

"Isso significa que precisamos ter certeza de que sabemos o quanto podemos, e ter certeza de que nós não faremos nada de errado", respondeu ela.

"Ah, ok. Porque você não disse isso, pops?"

"Eh, é apenas uma maneira de falar," Charlie murmurou bem-humorado.

"Tanya sugeriu que eu alugasse um quarto de hotel por uma semana ou mais para ver como as coisas vão acontecer. Se eles aceitarem bem, então ela conhece um cara que pode nos alugar uma casa para ficarmos para o verão." Bella revirou os olhos com o pensamento de Tanya e seus "caras".

Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram.

"Então, você pode ficar lá pelo verão todo?" ele perguntou enquanto ele engolia sua ansiedade. Ele nunca tinha passado mais de duas semanas sem ver Bella e Jack ao longo dos últimos cinco anos. Mesmo assim, na maioria das vezes eles estavam apenas cerca de duas horas de carro de distância. Dois meses e meio de repente, pareceram uma eternidade para ele.

"Eu realmente não sei o que vamos fazer ainda. Nós estamos analisando as situações. Eu estava esperando que você e Sue viessem nos visitar uma ou duas vezes, assim que conseguirmos conhecer os Cullen. Talvez nós voltemos por uma semana ou algo assim. Claro que nós ainda voltaremos para lá. Eu não sei como isso vai funcionar, papai".

"Bem, o que você quiser, estarei bem atrás de você, menina", disse ele, balançando a cabeça.

"Obrigado, papai", ela sorriu. "Acho que Jack e eu iremos chegar lá e alugar um carro. Jasper mencionou que ele e Alice gostariam de vir com a gente no início, para ajudar com as coisas mais suaves, se necessário. Eu acho que pode ser uma boa idéia. Você sabe o quão facilmente Allie envolve as pessoas em volta do dedo e a presença do Jazz como um advogado pode ser útil. Eu estava pensando em pedir-lhe para ir dirigindo com meu Aston e então eles podem assumir o aluguel. Jazz está morrendo para colocar seus dedos em torno do volante do Osíarap."

"Eu ainda não tenho idéia do porque você nomeou o seu carro assim," Charlie riu.

"Osíarap é Paraíso soletrado ao contrário. Achei que era um nome perfeito para ele," Bella sorriu quando Charlie inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela de acordo.

"Bem", Charlie começou enquanto ele estava no seu lugar, "Eu vou dar uma saída. Sue deve chegar do trabalho logo. Ela parecia muito animada com a idéia de uma refeição cozinhada em casa esperando por ela. Obrigado novamente por colocar num prato, Bells".

Jack se levantou e caminhou até Charlie, abraçando-o firmemente.

"Obrigado por ter me levado para pescar hoje, pops. Gostei da paz", ele sorriu. Charlie apertou-o antes de soltá-lo.

"Qualquer hora, garoto. Você tem o dom", ele piscou.

Bella entrou na cozinha e pegou o prato que ela fez para Sue. Ela teve que voltar para a sala e entregou a seu pai e, em seguida, virou para abraçá-lo de lado.

"Obrigado, papai. Estou feliz por ser capaz de dar uma folga a Sue."

Bella e Jack estavam em sua porta e viram Charlie entrar no carro. Jack olhou para ela e sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a mão dela.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", disse ele com convicção em sua voz: "Eu prometo a você."

Bella sorriu de volta e eles ficaram juntos observando as estrelas por um tempo.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_**

_**14 de junho de 2010 **__**  
**_**  
**  
"Olá, Odds and Ends, quem fala é Bella. Em que posso ajudar?"

"Srta. Swan? Aqui é Jenks. Eu tenho algumas das informações que você me pediu na sexta-feira."

Bella sentiu o friozinho na barriga começar a se agitar.

"Claro, Sr. Jenks, me dê um momento para ir até o meu escritório", respondeu Bella antes de colocá-lo em espera.

"Laurent!" ela gritou enquanto se afastava do balcão da frente.

Steve enfiou a cabeça por trás de uma pilha de livros que ele havia tirado das prateleiras.

"Sim senhora, patroa?" ele riu.

"Continue assim, Sr. Laurent e eu vou ter que encontrar um novo gestor," ela quis dizer com severidade, mas falhou em segurar seus risos. Steven Laurent era uma pessoa difícil de se chatear. Sua personalidade era doce e ele sempre era amigável. Ele também era muito bonito, com uma pele marrom clara, quase bronzeada e olhos verde mar. Ela não tinha um namorado desde o fiasco com Jacob e só saiu em alguns encontros. Steven a chamou um par de semanas atrás, e ela recusou porque ele era seu empregado, mas agora estava pensando em mudar sua mente depois que retornasse de Chicago. Ela era uma virgem de 23 anos e estava começando a se sentir solitária. Jack podia preencher grande parte de seu coração. Havia ainda um espaço que estava vazio.

"Eu tenho um telefonema para atender no escritório. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou estar nele, então você pode manter um olho no balcão?"

"Claro, Bell, não tem problema", ele sorriu.

Bella entrou em sua sala e deixou-se cair em sua confortável cadeira, antes de puxar a ligação de Jenks.

"Desculpe por isso Sr. Jenks".

"Não tem problema, Srta. Swan", ele respondeu, "E por favor me chame de Jay ou Jenks".

"Só se você me chamar de Bella", ela riu.

"Sim, Bella. Agora, começando a trabalhar. Eu me deparei com algumas informações para você. Vou mandar por fax uma cópia de tudo, então não se preocupe em escrevê-las. Victoria Preston-Cullen atualmente vive em Chicago, em uma cobertura que seu pai, Marcus Preston possui. Ele é um presidente de banco muito poderoso. Eu não fui capaz de obter um endereço da casa de Edward Cullen, apenas seu endereço comercial, que também é no centro de Chicago. A Cullen Corporation não é a maior empresa de Aquisições na cidade, mas é a mais lucrativa. Aparentemente, depois de seu divórcio em abril de 2006, o Sr. Cullen desapareceu do mapa, a menos que fosse relacionado ao trabalho. Nos seis meses entre o desaparecimento de Jack e seu divórcio, o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen conversaram com vários meios de comunicação em Chicago, e alguns em Phoenix. A polícia estava trabalhando sob a suposição de que a criança tinha sido raptada por um resgate por causa de seus pais ricos. Eles tinham certeza de que o seqüestrador levaria a criança para Chicago e tentaria chantagear seus pais. Como os meses foram passando e nenhuma palavra ou pista nunca foi descoberta, um policial sugeriu ao Sr. Cullen que fizesse as pazes com a forte possibilidade de seu filho não ser devolvido. Esse foi o fim do relacionamento dos Cullen com a polícia de Chicago em relação a Jackson. Eles se voltaram para investigadores particulares, o que também não deu em nada."

Ele parou por um momento.

"Se eu posso interpor a minha opinião por um momento, Bella, eu encontro-me concordando com a sugestão de que a Sra. Cullen estava com outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que sabia como apagar seus rastros muito bem. Após procurar os registros de vôos na data em que Victoria Cullen supostamente deixou Chicago em setembro de 2005, não pude encontrar nenhuma. Minha suposição é que ela viajou com um nome falso para evitar ser pega indo para onde quer que ela estivesse indo."

"As medidas de segurança dos aeroportos não deveriam ser mais rígidas? Como ela poderia ter conseguido uma identidade falsa?" Bella perguntou.

"Como eu disse antes, Sr. Preston é um homem muito poderoso, como o Sr. Cullen. Sendo amarrada a ambos, Victoria teve acesso ao melhor de tudo que ela queria. Ela poderia facilmente ter uma documentação falsa perfeita, sem mencionar uma grande quantidade de dinheiro para ninguém sequer a questionar."

Bella balançou a cabeça com raiva. Quanto mais pensava sobre Victoria Preston, mais ela queria arrancar seus olhos fora.

"E o resto da família? Você descobriu alguma coisa sobre seus avós?"

"Sim, na verdade. Eu tenho um endereço de Esme e Carlisle Cullen. Eles vivem cerca de 45 minutos fora de Chicago, em Highland Park. Ele é o Chefe de Gabinete do Children's Memorial Hospital, e ela possui uma empresa de design de interiores. Ela também é muito bem conhecida por seu trabalho em várias entidades. Eles têm outro filho, Emmett Cullen. Ele e sua esposa, Rosalie Cullen são donos da Cullen Customs, localizada na área de Edgewater. Eles constroem carros personalizados, bem como fazem restaurações".

Bella soltou um suspiro grande.

"Tudo bem até agora. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Nada no momento. Eu estou trabalhando na obtenção de quaisquer outras informações úteis relativas a conhecidos e amigos da família. Eu vou mantê-la informada."

"Obrigada, Jay, eu aprecio isso."

"Não tem problema, Bella, é para isso que eu sou pago", ele riu levemente.

Bella desligou o telefone depois de dizer adeus e despediu-se de seu computador. O último dia de aula de Jack seria em dois dias, por isso ela foi capaz de reservar-lhes um vôo de ida para Chicago na sexta-feira. Ela reservou um quarto para ela e Jack, bem como reservou um para Alice e Jasper, que estavam pensando em chegar a Chicago na segunda-feira. Ela estava muito agradecida de que eles estivessem trazendo seu bebê, Osíarap, para que ela pudesse dirigi-lo ao longo do verão. Jasper estava animado por ser capaz de fazer uma viagem com ele.

Ela fechou o computador e reuniu suas coisas para se preparar para pegar Jack na escola. Ela planejava contar a ele sobre a viagem deles na sexta-feira durante o jantar. Estava curiosa para saber qual seria a sua reação. Foi difícil imaginar o que aconteceria no fim de semana. Por um lado, ele parecia animado para vê-los novamente, mas por outro lado ele era reservado e calmo sobre a coisa toda. Ela entendia como ele se sentia, porém, ela estava se sentindo da mesma maneira.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O ****  
**

_**18 junho de 2010**_

Bella não precisava ter se preocupado com a reação de Jack. Ele estava ao mesmo tempo animado e nervoso sobre como tudo iria acontecer. Ele estava em total acordo em viajar o mais rapidamente possível para acabar com isso, bem ou mau. Jasper garantiu-lhes que, mesmo que os Cullen fossem contundentes sobre a situação, Bella tinha a custódia legal e obrigatória desde que Jack tinha sido adotado com a autorização do estado. Eles poderiam optar por levar isso a tribunal e, em seguida, deixar que o juiz decidisse. Jazz e seu pai eram da mentalidade de que o pior cenário possível seria o de que Bella seria relegada à visitação, mas eles decidiram se preocupar com isso somente se chegasse a hora.

A noite antes de seu vôo, Bella e Jack tiveram sua primeira briga de verdade. As tensões estavam elevadas e os dois estavam nervosos sobre o dia seguinte. Depois de se certificarem que suas malas estavam embaladas e prontas para ir, ela entrou no quarto de Jack para verificá-lo. Ele estava empurrando seu skate no meio da sua mala e Bella disse a ele para tirá-lo. Ela e Jack argumentaram um com o outro, até que perceberam o quão estúpida era essa briga e começaram a rir. Eles se abraçaram e Bella transformou isso em uma luta de cócegas, caindo sobre sua cama.

"Eu sinto muito, mamãe, eu só estou preocupado, animado e nervoso com amanhã. Eu não queria gritar com você", ele pediu desculpas, depois que eles se deitaram.

"Está tudo bem, pequenino", ela o beijou na testa, "Eu me sinto exatamente da mesma maneira. Que tal um compromisso? Vamos embalar o seu skate junto com outras roupas que Jazz e Allie irão levar no Osíarap para nós?"

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

"Obrigado, mãe", disse ele, enquanto se aconchegava ao seu lado em sua cama. "Eu amo você", ele sussurrou enquanto seus olhos se fecharam.

Bella colocou seu rosto em sua cabeça e o deixou fechar os olhos, bem como, se deleitava com o conforto que era segurá-lo.

Na manhã seguinte, eles recolheram suas malas e as arrumaram na parte de trás da caminhonete de Charlie, antes de pular nela enquanto ele os levava para o aeroporto. Ele os abraçou e beijou-os e prometeu que ele estaria os visitando em algum momento durante o verão, se eles decidissem ficar. O vôo em si parecia ter durado um piscar de olhos. À medida que desceram do avião em O'Hare, eles fizeram o seu caminho para pegar as poucas peças de bagagem que eles trouxeram e depois foram em busca do aluguel de automóveis.

Assim que eles estavam dentro do Volvo XC60preto, Bella e Jack se dirigiram em busca de comida antes de ligar o endereço dos Cullen no GPS. Uma hora e meia depois, ambos se encontraram com o coração batendo de forma irregular quando eles passaram para a área do Highland Park.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

_Eu quero levar você comigo_

_Para a vida sem mais passados_

_Podemos começar de novo acordados e animados_

_E mudar a forma como nos esforçamos_

_Nós sempre nos esforçamos_

_Eu irei me abrir e ser seu pára-quedas_

_E eu nunca vou deixar você cair_

_Então se abra e seja meu anjo humano_

_E vamos atingir o chão_

_Correndo_

_E quando o mundo ficar exigente e tentar te deixar menor_

_E fizer você sentir vontade de desistir_

_Oh, eu vou ficar, farei chover, eu vou lavar as palavras e a dor pra longe_

_E vou procurar uma maneira de nos esforçarmos_

_Uma maneira de empurrar_

_Você é linda_

_Eu irei me abrir e ser seu pára-quedas_

_E eu nunca vou deixar você cair_

_Então se abra e seja meu anjo humano_

_E vamos atingir o chão_

_Correndo_

_E se parecer que iremos tropeçar_

_Isso vai parar_

_Então, não olhe para baixo_

_Não seria o mesmo sem você_

_Essa vida é boa demais para desistir_

_Eu irei me abrir e ser seu pára-quedas_

_E eu nunca vou deixar você cair_

_Então se abra e seja meu anjo humano_

_E vamos atingir o chão_

_E nós iremos atingir o chão_

_Correndo__  
__... __  
_**  
****O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

Tomando uma respiração profunda através do nariz, ela encostou ao lado da estrada, pouco antes de uma longa via. Olhando no espelho retrovisor, ela olhou para seu filho de oito anos de idade. Sua perna estava saltando, enquanto ele olhava pela janela, um traço nervoso que ele tinha pegado dela. Ele passou a mão pelos seus cabelos castanhos rebeldes, que tinham destaques de bronze passando por ele. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda capturaram os dela rapidamente, antes de olhar para fora da janela. Ela conhecia o garoto como a palma da sua mão. Afinal de contas, ele era seu melhor amigo.

"Jack? Você está bem?" Bella perguntou baixinho. Ele assentiu rapidamente.

"Só nervoso, mamãe, você entende?" ele respondeu, olhando para ela.

Bella assentiu em compreensão. Mais da metade do caminho pelo país, estava tão longe de casa. Aqui, a apenas alguns quilômetros fora de Chicago, estava uma família que Jack não tinha visto em mais de cinco anos. Nenhum deles sabia o que esperar já que ela tinha ficado muito nervosa para ligar e falar com alguém. Essa viagem toda foi no calor do momento. Assim que o investigador particular que foi contratado, Jay Jenks, tinha encontrado os Cullen, Bella tinha reservado os seus bilhetes para Chicago, não pensando nas coisas completamente. Agora ela estava cheia de dúvidas.

Talvez fosse melhor os deixar a sós, perguntou-se. Jack era seu filho. Não havia forma para se preparar para o que poderia acontecer quando batesse naquela porta. Ela poderia acompanhá-lo? Será que ela poderia desistir dele?

O coração de Bella imediatamente começou a martelar no seu peito e ela sabia que essa última não era uma opção. Ela não poderia sobreviver sem ele. Ele era a vida dela.

Ligando a ignição e colocando o carro de volta na estrada, ela ficou tentada em dar a volta, dirigir para o aeroporto e levá-los de volta para sua pequena e acolhedora casa de três quartos perto de Seattle. Bella sabia que ela não podia fazer isso e que Jack merecia enfrentar seu passado e conciliá-lo com seu presente. Ela virou para a entrada longa e parou na frente da enorme casa histórica de três andares. Com outra respiração profunda, Bella desligou o carro e soltou o cinto de segurança, assim como Jack. Depois de sair do assento do motorista, ela caminhou até onde o seu menino já estava de pé junto à porta do passageiro de trás.

Ele estendeu a mão cegamente para mão de sua mãe, não sendo capaz de tirar os olhos da casa. Ela pegou a mão pequena dele, começou a andar e subiu as escadas que conduziam a varanda, que era grande e viu um balanço em ambos os lados. A casa era branca com detalhes em azul. Ela tinha muito do estilo sulista.

"Você está pronto?" Bella perguntou enquanto olhou para Jack. Ele acenou com a cabeça nervosamente.

"Embora eu sinta que vou vomitar," ele gemeu levemente. Ela riu, grata pela pequena pausa na tensão.

"Lá vamos nós", ela sussurrou e apertou o dedo na campainha.

Este era o começo. Sua vida mudaria drasticamente após isso, ela tinha certeza disso. Bella apenas rezou para que fosse para o melhor e não pior.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Enfim chegamos no prólogo. É tão bom entender tudo o que levou a Bella a esse momento. É tão lindo o relacionamento dela com o Jack *suspira*_

_Semana que vem tem mais. Beijos meninas e muito obrigada por todas as reviews... estamos tão felizes por traduzir essa fic... e ver que vcs estão gostando ajuda muito._

_Eu e Leilizuda tbm somos muito gratas a Zah que beta com tanto carinho nossos capítulos._

_Beijosssss  
_


	11. Capítulo 10

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 10  
**

...

Bella e Jack estavam na varanda da frente da casa dos Cullen, esperando alguém para atender a porta. Em um ato de nervosismo de última hora, Jack se escondeu atrás de Bella, ocultando-se parcialmente da visão. Quando a porta se abriu, uma mulher bonita, parecendo que estava em seus trinta e tantos anos, com cabelos cor de caramelo e olhos verdes estava lá. Ela abriu um grande sorriso para Bella, que sentiu uma instante, ainda inexplicável, cordialidade.

"Sra. Cullen?" Bella perguntou. O sorriso da mulher tornou-se incomensuravelmente maior.

"Isabella Swan, é um prazer conhecê-la! A que devo esta honra?" sua voz cantada respondeu.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e sua boca aberta em estado de choque.

"Co-como você sabe quem sou eu?", ela perguntou, em completa confusão.

Esme inclinou a cabeça levemente para um lado, a confusão também rondando em seu rosto.

"Eu trabalho com a rede da Lost Treasures de Chicago. A reconheci a partir da literatura, que a fundação dá durante eventos de caridade. Perdi meu próprio neto há alguns anos, por isso é uma causa próxima do meu coração," sorriu tristemente para ela.

"Não pode ser", Bella sussurrou sua mandíbula ainda entreaberta.

Esme lançou-lhe um sorriso confuso, voltando sua atenção para um movimento no lado esquerdo de Bella. Ela estava prestes a dizer algo quando uma voz chamando-a de dentro da casa interrompeu.

"Esme, amor, quem está na porta?" uma voz masculina chamou. Um homem bonito, com a mesma idade que Esme, com cabelos loiros e os olhos azul-acinzentado apareceu. Ele sorriu gentilmente para Bella antes de olhar interrogativamente para a esposa.

"Carlisle," Esme respondeu, "Essa é Isabella Swan, a autora que criou a Fundação Lost Treasures que eu trabalho."

Bella sentiu uma emoção desconhecida puxar o peito quando esta mulher, que ela nem sabia, deu-lhe um olhar de orgulho imenso.

"Bem, é um prazer conhecê-la Srta. Swan. O que a traz à nossa porta?" ele perguntou.

"Oh!" Esme saltou, "Onde estão as minhas maneiras! Você gostaria de entrar, querida?"

Bella sentiu Jack segurar as costas de sua jaqueta, antes de espreitar em torno de seu corpo. Esme esticou um pouco o pescoço para ver o menino que estava agindo tão timidamente.

"Na verdade, isso seria maravilhoso. Eu acho que poderia ser por um momento", ela riu nervosamente.

Esme lançou-lhe outro olhar confuso.

"Eu não entendo", Carlisle disse.

"Este é meu filho, Jack. Estamos bastante certos de que ele é seu neto."

Jack saiu totalmente por trás Bella e sorriu nervosamente para seus avós.

"Olá", ele disse calmamente.

Ambas as mandíbulas de Esme e Carlisle caíram drasticamente. Os olhos de Esme rolaram para a parte de trás de sua cabeça e ela desmaiou nos braços de Carlisle. Ele pegou sua mulher de forma rápida e segurou-a, jamais tirando os olhos de Jack. Com sua testa franzida e ele olhou para Bella.

"Eu acho que vocês dois devem entrar."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Bella e Jack seguiram Carlisle através de um hall de entrada em mármore branco até enorme sala de estar. Era ampla e aberta, com um tapete branco e um sofá grande e um divã preto, assim como algumas poltronas. Havia uma escada intrincada no centro da parte de trás da sala. Na esquerda tinha uma mesa de bilhar grande. Bella e Jack sentaram-se na parte menor do sofá enquanto Carlisle colocou sua mulher na parte maior no meio.

Ele olhou para eles e sorriu suavemente.

"Ela vai ficar bem. Eu já volto. Vou buscar um pouco de água", ele falou, levantou e caminhou até portas duplas de vidro no lado direito da sala. Quando ele abriu e entrou na cozinha, Bella sentia como se tivesse entrado em um sonho. Pelo que ela podia ver, era o sonho de qualquer chef. Uma ilha de mármore de grandes dimensões, armários de quase 2 metros de altura e cadeiras aveludadas, todo feito em tons de castanho. Era incrível. Ela tirou os olhos da cozinha, a fim de olhar mais em torno da sala.

Bem na frente do sofá tinha uma enorme tela pendurada na parede e uma lareira a esquerda dele. Do outro lado da sala havia um piano de cauda branco e o que parecia ser um projetor no teto. As plantas e vegetações dispersas ao redor da sala exalavam um toque caseiro.

Carlisle caminhou de volta para a sala carregando um copo de água e sentou-se perto da cabeça de Esme. Ele começou a tocar suavemente seu rosto e sussurrar em seu ouvido. Bella olhou para Jack, sentindo como se estivesse se intrometendo em um momento particular. Jack olhou para ela, a preocupação com sua avó estampada em seu rosto. Ela olhou em seu rosto, notando as semelhanças com a mulher descansando no sofá. Os olhos de Jack eram verdes da mesma cor e seu cabelo era apenas um tom mais escuro, com a adição de seu destacado avermelhado. Não havia dúvida em sua mente que essas pessoas eram da família de Jack.

"Oh, meu", ouviu Esme dizer: "Eu sinto muito, você deve me perdoar."

Bella se virou para olhar a mulher mais velha. Ela estava um pouco mais pálida, mas ainda assim parecia bem. Ela se sentou ao lado de Carlisle que estava esfregando círculos nas costas dela com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda segurava uma de suas mãos com firmeza. Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Por favor não peça desculpas", disse ela. "Receio que foi minha culpa. Eu não me sentia confortável compartilhando algo dessa magnitude por telefone. Queríamos dizer-lhe pessoalmente." Bella olhou para Jack e ele assentiu, encorajando-a.

Esme olhou entre Bella e Jack. Ela podia ver claramente o amor que serpenteava entre os dois, e um milhão de perguntas começaram a girar em torno dela.

"Como?" ela perguntou, enquanto as lágrimas começaram a gotejar de seus olhos verdes. "O que aconteceu? Como você o encontrou? Há quanto tempo você sabe que nós somos a sua família?" Tanto ela quanto Carlisle olhavam para Bella com expectativa.

"É uma história muito longa," Bella riu, sem graça. "Deixe-me começar pelo começo."

Bella começou a contar aos Cullen sua história, começando quando encontrou Jack no beco e o levou para a delegacia. Ela não foi muito longe. Eles foram interrompidos com o som da porta da frente abrindo e uma voz chamando da sala de estar.

"Mãe! Estamos aqui!"

Bella sentiu algo apertar em seu estômago enquanto se preparava para ficar cara a cara com o pai de Jack. Seus nervos estavam em um ponto mais alto e ela rapidamente se perguntou se o Dr. Cullen poderiam prescrever-lhe alguma coisa para ajudar a prevenir a formação de uma úlcera. Ela se virou para olhar na direção da voz, mas em vez de encontrar Edward Cullen, ela se deparou com um dos maiores homens que ela já viu. Ele tinha pelo menos 1,95 e mais de 90 quilos, mas era tudo músculo. Tinha o cabelo da mesma cor de Esme, mas os olhos eram o azul-acinzentado de Carlisle. Quando ele entrou na sala e percebeu que eles tinham companhia, ele deu um sorriso para Bella, exibindo um par muito bonito de covinhas. Ao seu lado estava uma deslumbrante loira com olhos azuis safira. Ela tinha poucoscentímetros a menos do que o homem, provavelmente em torno de 1,78 ou isso. Ela olhou Bella e Jack desinteressadamente.

"Emmett, Rosalie," Esme disse. "Este é Isabella Swan, e" parou e olhou desesperadamente para Bella e Jack. Ele respirou fundo e se levantou.

"Jack. Jackson Swan", disse confiante. Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram quando ele deu ao garoto um olhar mais atento. A mão de Rosalie voou para a boca e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos.

"De jeito nenhum", ele sussurrou. Esme limpou um pouco à garganta.

"Isabella e Jack, este é nosso filho, Emmett e sua esposa, Rosalie," Esme falou com uma voz um pouco trêmula. O coração de Bella apertou pela mulher, que deve ter sido quase completamente dominada pela emoção neste momento.

"Só Bella está bem", ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Emmett e Jack ficaram olhando um para o outro. Jack inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu suavemente, antes de fechar os olhos.

"Será que você encheu uma piscina de borracha com pudim de chocolate?" Jack perguntou, abrindo um olho e olhando de soslaio para Emmett. Esme soltou um pequeno soluço e Emmett sorriu com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

"Sim. Sua avó ficou tão louca comigo e ela jogou água em nós com mangueira do lado de fora antes de nos deixar voltar para casa. Ela tem fotos disso em algum lugar."

Emmett caiu de joelhos e começou a chorar mais.

"Jack", ele sussurrou em um gemido estrangulado.

Bella assistiu enquanto os olhos de Jack se arregalaram e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas antes de ele voar para seu tio e se jogar em seus braços.

"Tio Em", ele exclamou.

Bella cobriu a boca para conter os seus próprios soluços enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente. Ela estava tão concentrada na cena a sua frente que não tinha notado o movimento de Rosalie, até que sentiu o sofá ao lado afundar. Bella olhou para a garota que agora estava sentado ao lado dela. Rosalie deu-lhe um caloroso sorriso e pegou a mão dela, apertando-o firmemente.

"Eu não sei a história toda," ela disse calmamente, "Mas você simplesmente devolveu ao meu marido um pedaço de seu coração e eu sempre estarei em dívida com você." Ela se levantou e foi até Emmett, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Jack se afastou, apenas para ser puxado em um abraço apertado por seus avós.

Emmett colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura de Rosalie enquanto tentava secar as lágrimas. Quando estava mais composto, ele se aproximou e pegou a mão de Bella, levantando-a. Ele a abraçou com força e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Eu não sei quem você é ou como isso aconteceu, mas muito obrigado."

Ele se afastou, com seus olhos vermelhos inchados e beijou-a no rosto, antes de tomar a mão da esposa e sentar do outro lado do sofá. Bella sentou-se e voltou sua atenção para Esme e Carlisle. Chamou Jack e sorriu. Ele se afastou de seus avós e começou a caminhar de volta para Bella.

"Eu acho que mamãe deveria acabar de contar a nossa história", ele disse tomando o seu lugar ao lado dela.

"Mamãe?" Emmett perguntou. Todos os quatro pares de olhos dos Cullen olharam Bela com curiosidade. Ela sorriu levemente, enquanto Jack assentiu.

"Sim, ela é minha mãe."

"Eu o adotei há quase três anos, embora ele esteja comigo mais tempo", explicou.

"Como isso é possível? Como você pode adotar uma criança que os pais autorizaram?" Emmett perguntou a confusão claramente escrita em seu rosto.

"Ele foi encontrado vagando pelas ruas de Seattle sozinho. Ninguém veio para procurá-lo, então eu estava determinada ter a custódia temporária dele. Dois anos depois, ele foi declarado em custódia do estado e eu estava legalmente habilitada para adotá-lo ".

Ela sabia que ia ser duro e difícil para eles acreditarem, então ela estava preparada para isso.

"Deixe-me começar de novo", disse ela. "Meu nome, como vocês sabem, é Bella Swan. Quando eu tinha dezenove anos eu encontrei Jack em um beco escuro em Seattle, sujo e com fome. Minhas amigas e eu tiramos fotos para mostrar a polícia e, em seguida, o alimentamos e o limpamos. Meu pai, Charlie, é o chefe da polícia em nossa pequena cidade. Eu o chamei e ele veio ao nosso encontro quando fomos para a delegacia. Ummm, não houve relatos de casos de crianças desaparecidas ou alertas de desaparecimento no momento que combinava com a descrição de Jack. Ele estava assustado e sozinho, assim que meu pai conseguiu a autorização que nos permitiu levá-lo para casa com a gente como guardiões temporários enquanto buscávamos sua família. Após dois anos de procura e não encontrando nada, ele foi considerado em custódia do estado e eu tinha permissão para adotá-lo. Com o apoio do meu pai e sua esposa, eu fui capaz de terminar a faculdade e trabalhar em tempo parcial, cuidando de Jack. Depois comecei a ter meus livros publicados e não precisava me preocupar mais com dinheiro, nos cuidávamos por nossa conta. Eu também criei a Fundação Lost Treasures para ajudar crianças como Jack e sua família. Havia aquela pequena esperança que com isso poderíamos encontrar sua família perdida através da caridade."

Ela parou por um momento e respirou fundo.

"Uma das minhas amigas trabalha no Seattle Times e estava pesquisando informações sobre Edward Cullen em um artigo a ser escrito sobre ele. Ela fez a ligação de que meu filho era dele. Fiz alguns telefonemas e me encontrei com meu advogado, agente e um investigador particular. Assim que foi confirmado que ele era de fato o menino mesmo, fiz os planos de vôo. O seu último dia de escola foi ontem, então nós voamos hoje. Isso tudo aconteceu no espaço de uma semana, então eu estava nervosa e para ser honesta, um pouco assustada. É por isso que eu não liguei antes, eu queria compartilhar isso com vocês pessoalmente."

"Eu não entendo" Esme começou "Como ele não pôde ser encontrado. Quando ele desapareceu, em Phoenix, a mãe dele apresentou relatório de uma pessoa desaparecida. Nós aparecemos no noticiário local, pedindo para ele voltar."

Bella engoliu o nó na garganta que a agonia da mulher mais velha tinha lhe causado.

"Nós imaginávamos isso. Depois de cavar mais fundo nos registros, temos quase a certeza que Jack nunca esteve em Phoenix."

"Espere", Emmett exclamou irritado, "Como isso é possível?"

"Não houve registros de vôo para Victoria Preston ou Cullen no dia em que supostamente o deixou. Havia, no entanto, uma Millie e Carter Preston em um vôo naquele dia para Seattle. A partir das informações que foram dadas, esses são os nomes de seus pais, mas Carter foi listado como uma criança de três anos. Ela foi para Seattle, por qualquer razão e deixou-o lá antes de ir para o Phoenix e relatar seu desaparecimento dois dias depois."

Esme cobriu a boca com as mãos.

"Não", Carlisle disse, balançando a cabeça, incrédulo. "Isso não poderia ter acontecido. Victoria tinha problemas, mas eu não acho que ela poderia ter abandonado o filho."

Esme virou a cabeça bruscamente para o marido e começou a falar em tom áspero.

"Sério? Você não acha que a cadela mimada poderia ter feito algo tão hediondo? Esqueceu-se da forma como ela mal tinha algum interesse nele quando era um bebê? Como Edward trabalhava duro, não só com o seu trabalho, mas para ser mãe e pai para o menino enquanto a mãe estava fora festejando? Esqueceu-se apenas como ela se comportou mal quando seu filho não estava lá? Ela agiu como se não se importasse. Dormiu por aí com qualquer coisa que tivesse dinheiro e ela destruiu meu filho."

Ela levantou-se irritada e caminhou até as janelas de vidro de frente para a parte de trás da casa. Rosalie e Emmett olhavam chocado e Carlisle parecia uma criança que acabara de ser repreendida. Bella olhou para Jack, seu rosto estava completamente branco, mas ela podia ver a raiva e mágoa rodando por trás de seus olhos. Ela pegou o seu olhar e sorriu suavemente para ele e apertou sua mão, tentando transmitir uma sensação de conforto. Ele assentiu um pouco, deixando que ela soubesse que ele entendeu.

Quando Esme tinha se acalmado, ela voltou ao sofá, sentando-se novamente ao lado de seu marido. Ela olhou para Bella com um olhar endurecido.

"Peço desculpas a você mais uma vez", disse ela. Bella começou a balançar a cabeça, mas Esme levantou a mão para ela parar.

"Não, por favor, deixe-me terminar. Reiterando o que eu dizia há pouco, sim, eu realmente acredito que Victoria era capaz de fazer exatamente o que você descreveu. É com tristeza e de coração partido, mas tenho um sentimento em meu interior que você está 100% certa." Ela piscou os olhos em lágrimas.

"Eu acho que é realmente pior do que isso", Bella respondeu.

"Como assim?"

"Estamos bastante certos de que ela voou até Seattle para encontrar alguém que se envolvia com drogas. Essa pessoa deve tê-la levado para Phoenix, porque estou certa de que ela não estava em nenhuma condição de ir. Eu também acho que sua mãe a acobertou. Tenho cópias de algumas das informações na minha bolsa. Uma das coisas é uma cópia do relatório da polícia de Phoenix. Victoria descreveu Jack como parecido com ela, o descrevendo como cabelo vermelho e olhos azuis. O jogo real é que seu nome está listado como Carter Cullen. Quando estávamos na delegacia de Seattle naquela noite, eu tenho certeza que foi um dos nomes que estavam na lista que eles compararam com Jack. Nenhuma criança de cabelo castanho, olhos verdes e chamada Jack estava dado em falta. "

Todos estavam chocados quando ela terminou de falar. Esme parecia ferida e Carlisle não era melhor. Rosalie sorriu tristemente para Bella, que podia ouvir Emmett estalando os dedos. Perguntou-se brevemente se ele estava bravo com ela por tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Então, você quer me dizer" ele começou com raiva "que isso tudo é culpa da Victoria? Quando eu colocar as minhas mãos nela–"

"Emmett", Carlisle avisou severamente, olhando para Jack, "Agora não é hora e nem lugar para isso. Vamos estar discutido detalhes mais tarde, eu prometo."

Emmett balançou a cabeça bruscamente, ainda tentando controlar sua raiva. Bella não podia culpá-lo. Ela mesma queria sufocar esta criatura que era Victoria até que ela não estivesse mais respirando. Não só ela havia causado Jack uma quantidade imensurável de dor, mas também para a sua família inteira.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu estive trabalhando na fundação que começou por causa do meu neto e eu nem sabia disso. Nunca fiz uma ligação entre o Jack e Jack Ataca. A ironia é grande demais para pensar agora" Esme disse ainda atordoada.

"Então o que acontece agora?" Rosalie perguntou. Essa foi à pergunta que estava na mente dos outros três adultos, mas eles tinham medo de perguntar.

Todos os olhos foram para Bella. Ela corou um pouco e tentou muito não gaguejar durante as suas palavras. Esta era à parte que ela estava mais assustada.

"Uh, hum, nós temos reservas de Hotel Trump International para a próxima semana."

Esme fez um gesto com desdém.

"Oh, não, você não vai fazer isso. Vocês são mais do que bem-vindos para ficar aqui conosco, enquanto estiverem na cidade. O que eu espero que seja por um tempo", ela disse enquanto olhou melancolicamente para Jack. Emmett zombou.

"Você está falando como se fôssemos deixá-la sair daquela porta com ele, se é isso que ela pensou."

Bella olhou para ele, em pânico. Isto é o que ela tinha temido. Suas mãos começaram a tremer ligeiramente, mesmo com o conhecimento que ela tinha da documentação legal que lhe daria o direito legal de levar Jack com ela. Emmett olhou para ela e sorriu tristemente.

"Não me leve a mal", disse ele gentilmente. "Eu gosto de você e você fez um ótimo trabalho ao cuidar do homenzinho aqui, mas nós somos o seu sangue. Você não pode simplesmente colocá-lo na nossa frente e, em seguida levá-lo embora."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen", Esme disse com firmeza. "Você não vai falar com ela assim. Ela é mãe dele."

Ele olhou para sua mãe incrédulo.

"Ela não é mãe dele. Victoria é. Por mais de merda que ela seja, ela é sua mãe."

Jack ficou de pé, tremendo um pouco.

"Bella é minha mãe. Você não vai me levar. Eu queria saber quem eram vocês e encontrá-los novamente", ele começou a sacudir a cabeça para trás e para frente "Mas se você acha que vai tirar minha mãe de mim. Então você está louco." Ele ficou na frente de Bella em desafio, silenciosamente desafiando alguém para argumentar com ele.

Esme aproximou-se dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Ninguém vai tirar sua mãe de você. Eu prometo", ela falava baixinho para ele.

"Você não pode dizer isso!" Emmett gritou. "Você não pode fazer uma promessa como essa para ele! Edward é seu pai. Você acha que ele vai ficar quieto quando ele descobrir? Deixar essa estranha sair com seu filho que ele ficou em luto pelos últimos cinco anos?"

Os olhos de Esme brilharam perigosamente e ela levantou-se.

"Ela é a mãe de todas as maneiras que conta. É fácil de ver que ela o ama e o adora, o sentimento é obviamente mútuo. Por mais que eu tenha perdido meu neto, eu o amo o suficiente para não ameaçar tirá-lo da única mãe que conhece. Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas é algo que pode ser trabalhado com calma. Eu não vou permitir que você e nem seu irmão lancem raiva sobre essa menina."

Emmett fechou os olhos e passou a mão sobre o rosto.

"Você está certa, mãe, me desculpe. Mas se eu me senti assim, você pode imaginar como Edward vai reagir? Ele vai ficar louco. Você precisa começar a pensar em alguma forma de falar isso com ele de maneira fácil."

A sala ficou em silêncio, que logo foi quebrada pelo som de uma porta de carro batendo.

Esme olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Bella. Um olhar de puro terror a percorreu antes que ela cobrir-se com uma máscara determinada.

"Bem", Esme suspirou, "parece que não há tempo."

Os olhos de Jack arremessaram-se para o hall de entrada, enquanto se sentava ao lado de Bella. Ele estendeu a mão e apertou a mão dela, nervosamente. O estômago de Bella parecia que havia um milhão de borboletas flutuando em torno dele. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e cortou o olhar para o hall de entrada, bem quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir.

"Mãe? Pai?" a voz suave chamou "De quem é o carro está ao lado do de Em?"

Uma figura ligeiramente desgrenhada, poucos centímetros menor do que Emmett apareceu em sua visão. Seu cabelo castanho acobreado era uma bagunça de tanto correr os dedos por ele e tinha o paletó pendurado no ombro esquerdo. Os olhos verde esmeralda cheios de curiosidade relacionados a ela, que sentiu seu mundo girar fora de seu eixo. Seu coração começou a bater como os de um beija-flor e sua boca ficou seca. Seus lábios se curvaram e ele deu-lhe um sorriso torto.

"Bem, olá."

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Capítulo traduzido pela Leili e betado pela Zah_

_Mais uma semana para vermos nosso Ed... ô maldade!_

_Mas espero que tenham gostado._

_Até quarta que vem. Beijos  
_


	12. Capítulo 11

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 11  
**

...

_**"Bem, olá você".**_

Os olhos de Bella estavam trancados em seus olhos verdes e seu coração começou a correr a mil por hora. Ele era ainda mais bonito na vida real. Seu cabelo tinha um brilho leve de cobre e era claro, e seu corpo era magro, com uma pitada de músculo debaixo de sua camisa. Ela foi arrancada de seu olhar por Esme, que correu para seu lado e começou a falar em um tom calmo. Ela não conseguia ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas ela observou quando o sorriso dele caiu, e seus olhos ficaram mais escuros e correram para o lado dela, onde Jack estava sentado. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma estranha combinação de angústia e euforia. Ele rapidamente passou por Esme e caminhou até o sofá.

Ele caiu de joelhos na frente de Jack e estendeu lentamente seu rosto. Ela observou quando duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos enquanto ele carinhosamente acariciou as bochechas do menino. Bella olhou para seu filho e viu que ele estava sorrindo amplamente e seus olhos ficaram paralisados no rosto de seu pai. Um sorriso irrompeu no rosto de Edward, e ele gentilmente puxou Jack em seus braços.

"Jackson", Edward soluçou e agarrou o seu filho a ele firmemente.

"Papai," Jack chorou no ombro do pai. "Senti sua falta".

"Oh, meu Deus," Edward gritou com uma voz rouca. "Eu te amo tanto. Nunca pensei em ver você de novo!"

Bella enxugou as lágrimas dos seus olhos e desviou o olhar, sentindo como se estivesse se intrometendo em um momento íntimo. Seu olhar varreu os outros ocupantes da sala, que também estavam em lágrimas. Emmett não conseguia desviar os olhos de seu irmão e de seu sobrinho recém-encontrado, enquanto Rosalie abraçava o marido em torno de sua cintura. Esme estava encostada em Carlisle, seus olhos também colados ao reencontro de pai e filho. Os olhos dela se ligaram mais uma vez em Carlisle e seu olhar encontrou o dela. Ele sorriu e acenou tristemente para ela. Era como se ele soubesse o quão difícil isso era para ela e estivesse tentando confortá-la. Ela não podia ter certeza de que aquela era sua intenção, mas que ela iria tomar conforto sempre que pudesse neste momento.

Depois de alguns minutos, as lágrimas Edward e Jack começaram a se acalmar. Edward sentou-se sobre seus joelhos e ficou olhando para o rosto de Jack, como se ele estivesse com medo de que o menino pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

"Eu não posso acreditar. Os detetives nos disseram que deveríamos deixar o caso em paz, mas eu não aceitei, eu não podia acreditar que você tinha ido embora para sempre."

Jack sorriu suavemente para seu pai.

"Eu estou bem. Fui amado e sou feliz."

Jack olhou para sua mãe e sorriu abertamente, sua aura toda radiante com amor e adoração para ela. Edward seguiu o olhar de seu filho, e olhou para Bella com olhos desconfiados.

"E quem é você?" ele perguntou com um leve tom de indignação, o que foi um 180* completo de como ele tinha olhado para ela da primeira vez.

_*180 graus – Mudar completamente._

"Ela é minha mãe", respondeu Jack ao assunto com naturalidade.

Os olhos de Edward iam e vinham de Bella para Jack e depois voltavam curiosos.

"Eu não entendo. O nome da sua mãe é Victoria. Será que esta é uma Síndrome de Estocolmo?" ele jogou em Bella.

Esme suspirou e a mandíbula de Bella caiu aberta em estado de choque. Ela estava completamente impressionada de que este homem pudesse pensar que ela tinha raptado seu filho, só para aparecer em sua porta, cinco anos depois.

"Me desculpe?" Bella perguntou, incrédula. "Como você ousa? Você não sabe nada sobre nós!"

Jack lançou um olhar confuso entre seu pai e a mulher que ele considerava como sua mãe.

"O que isso significa?" ele perguntou. "O que é Síndrome de Estocolmo?"

Bella manteve seu olhar irado em Edward quando ela respondeu à pergunta de Jack.

"É quando as vítimas de rapto começam a amar e se preocupar com os seus seqüestradores."

Os olhos de Jack se arregalaram de surpresa.

"Você está falando sério? Mamãe não me seqüestrou! Ela e o pops me salvaram!" ele gritou.

"Pops?" Edward perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Meu pai", respondeu Bella. Ela pensou por um momento antes de acrescentar: "Ele é um chefe de polícia."

"Ah, então eu estou supondo que ele foi fundamental para ajudá-la a se safar dessa? Se certificando de que você não entrasse em apuros?", ele perguntou irritado.

Bella sentiu arrepios e sua mão coçou para dar um tapa no belo rosto deste idiota arrogante.

"Edward!" Esme falou com autoridade. "Chega. Segure sua língua até saber a história completa. Se você continuar com esta atitude, bem, vamos apenas dizer que você não está velho demais para ser colocado sobre o meu joelho!"

Ele pareceu devidamente envergonhado e olhou de volta para Bella, que ainda estava olhando para ele.

"Peço desculpas, madame. Por favor, perdoe minhas suposições e me diga como você chegou a estar na posse de _meu_filho", disse ele, parecendo muito ingênuo. Ela também não deixou de notar a ênfase que ele colocou na palavra meu.

Bella fechou os olhos e beliscou a ponta de seu nariz, tentando ficar calma. Ela sabia que em algum lugar dentro deste homem estava um pai amável e carinhoso, e que seu coração tinha sido rasgado em pedaços há cinco anos. Feridas como essas eram profundas e tinham uma tendência a apodrecer. Ela sabia que ele estava apenas preocupado com o Jack e ela queria ser paciente com ele. Ela reabriu os olhos e tentou manter um olhar indiferente em seu rosto, mas era difícil.

Ela nunca havia tido esse tipo de reação a um homem antes. Ela queria dar um soco na cara dele e depois beijá-lo de todas as formas. Agora definitivamente não era o momento de seus hormônios, há muito tempo adormecidos, virem à superfície. Ficar atraída pelo pai de Jack não era algo que ela queria estar neste momento, especialmente quando seu ponto de vista sobre ela era tão ruim.

"Eu aceito suas desculpas, Sr. Cullen. Eu não posso nem entender como você deve se sentir, nem o que você passou. Se você puder segurar o seu julgamento e ouvir com uma mente aberta, eu ficarei feliz em dizer-lhe tudo o que eu sei."

Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas ela tinha certeza de que mais pareceu uma careta. Ele concordou e andou para sentar no sofá no outro lugar ao lado de Jack.

Ele estendeu a mão e tomou uma das mãos de Jack e segurou-a como se fosse uma tábua de salvação. Bella respirou fundo e começou a re-contar sua história mais uma vez.

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

Trinta minutos depois, Edward se sentou ao lado de Jack balançando a cabeça, tanto de raiva quanto de incredulidade.

"Isso não pode ser possível", disse ele irritado. "Contratamos os melhores detetives e procuramos em todos os lugares que poderíamos pensar. Nada nunca apareceu."

Bella ficou pensativa por um momento.

"Seu eu puder perguntar", ela exclamou: "quem era a pessoa que estava em contato com os detetives?"

Os olhos de Edward correram para os dela, arregalados com surpresa.

"Victoria", ele disse calmamente. Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Parece-me que ela não queria que Jack fosse encontrado. Eu não estou tentando ser rude aqui, mas por que você não teve um papel maior no caso, do que simplesmente financiá-lo?" ela perguntou tão delicadamente quanto podia.

Os olhos de Edward explodiram furiosamente para ela.

"Eu fiquei de coração partido", ele meio que rosnou. "Vicki nunca foi do tipo maternal, então eu fiz tudo por meu filho. Dava banho nele, o vestia, o alimentava. Sempre trabalhava pra caramba para fornecer tudo para eles. Quando Jack desapareceu, Vicki assumiu a liderança no esforço para encontrar Jack. Ela se sentia culpada por isso ter acontecido quando ele estava em seus cuidados. Eu me enrolei em um canto com uma garrafa de Jack e chorei sem parar", ele suspirou e esfregou os olhos.

Bella sentiu seu coração partir por tudo que ele tinha passado. Em todas as memórias que Jack tinha compartilhado, ele sempre pintava seu pai como amoroso e surpreendente. Ela não podia imaginar a agonia que ele sentiu quando descobriu que seu filho havia desaparecido.

Bella mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e estendeu a mão para tocar sua mão em conforto. Edward a sacudiu para longe, como se tivesse sido queimado. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para cima, só para ver seus olhos esmeralda resplandecendo com sua raiva mais uma vez.

"Não me toque", ele rosnou. "Você não tem idéia do que nós passamos."

Sua raiva cravou novamente e desta vez, ela não pôde detê-la.

"Você está falando sério?" ela gritou. "Você acha que tudo isso foi fácil para nós? Eu tinha dezenove anos. Dezenove, caramba! Eu trabalhava e ia para a faculdade e cuidava de um garoto perdido e assustado de três anos de idade! Eu praticamente coloquei minha vida em espera, a fim de dar-lhe o amor e conforto que ele merecia."

Ela pulou rapidamente para seus pés, as mãos tremendo ao seu lado com a raiva. Ela começou a andar na frente do sofá, tentando se acalmar, mas isso não estava funcionando.

"Eu poderia ter deixado ele naquela delegacia e deixado o maldito Estado cuidar dele, mas eu não fiz isso. Eu me levantei e escolhi criá-lo. Eu tive que tomar decisões difíceis em uma base diária. Coisas que eu não devia ter que me preocupar, mas eu me preocupava. Porque eu o amava. Durante os últimos cinco anos malditos, eu o amei e eu tenho a certeza de que ele foi alimentado e vestido e cuidado. Eu tive a certeza de que ele tivesse a melhor educação que eu podia pagar e que ele soubesse que era amado. eu sangrei, suei e chorei por esta criança. Então dane-se, Sr. Cullen, e o cavalo que você montava", ela ferveu em fúria.

Ela parou e olhou para os conjuntos idênticos de olhos verdes no sofá. Toda a sua raiva se dissipou imediatamente quando ela viu as lágrimas no rosto de Jack.

"Nem uma única vez. Em nenhum momento eu lamentei ficar com ele. Eu o amo mais do que minha própria vida e eu faria tudo novamente em um piscar de olhos. Eu sei que você está com raiva, mas eu juro por minha vida que nós fizemos tudo que poderíamos pensar para encontrá-los. Toda ação legal que fizemos, nós seguimos a lei. Está tudo bem documentado. Inclusive, participamos de terapia por anos para ajudar Jack e eu lidar com a situação."

Ela olhou para Edward, que os olhos estavam arregalados e não mais cheios de raiva, mas com lágrimas.

"Eu prometo a você, que eu fiz tudo o que podia", ela implorou a ele com uma voz que estava rouca. Edward fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

Já não sendo capaz de suportar ver sua mãe sofrer, Jack jogou seus braços ao redor dela e a apertou. Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos dela, como ela tinha feito muitas vezes com ele.

"Sshh, por favor, não chore mais, mamãe", ele disse baixinho no ouvido dela. "Me desculpe por ter feito as coisas tão difíceis para você."

Bella começou a chorar naquele momento.

"Seu garoto bobo", ela sussurrou. "Você não tornou nada mais difícil. Você deixou tudo perfeito. Você é minha vida, Jack, e eu nunca mudaria nada."

Jack continuou a sussurrar e a acalmar a sua mãe enquanto seu pai observava a cena em silêncio.

Bella afastou-se dele depois de alguns minutos e esfregou o rosto com as mãos. Quando ela olhou ao redor, percebeu que a sala estava visivelmente vazia, além de Edward. Ele limpou a garganta e se levantou, oferecendo-lhe a mão para ajudá-la. Quando ela estava de volta em seus pés, deu por acaso um olhar para o rosto de Edward. Ele não parecia nada, além de triste e resignado, naquele momento. Ele sorriu um pouco e pegou a mão dela.

"Vamos começar de novo, por favor. Eu sou Edward Cullen, é um prazer conhecê-la."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e apertou a mão dele. "Bella Swan, o prazer é meu."

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer outra palavra, Esme interrompeu.

"Bella? Jack? Por que vocês não vêm para a cozinha? Vocês devem estar morrendo de fome depois dessa longa viagem."

Edward pareceu apreensivo, quase como se ele tivesse alguma coisa que quisesse dizer a ela, mas o estômago barulhento de Jack acabou com todas as distrações.

As orelhas do menino ficaram cor-de-rosa e ele sorriu timidamente. Bella sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. Os dedos de Jack se entrelaçaram com os dela e eles seguiram Esme para a cozinha. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, só para ver Edward ainda de pé, onde o deixou, com um olhar indecifrável no rosto. Ela rapidamente voltou o olhar para frente e foi imediatamente envolta em temor. A cozinha era muito maior do que tinha pensado inicialmente. Ela passou a mão sobre o tampo de mármore em uma suave carícia. Havia uma bandeja cheia de sanduíches, condimentos e batatas fritas descansando em uma extremidade.

"Emmett", Esme gritou com seu filho mais novo, "Por favor, leve a comida até o solário."

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ele pegou a bandeja e caminhou por um conjunto de portas para o outro lado da sala. Esme se virou e sorriu para Bella e Jack.

"O que vocês gostariam de beber? Temos qualquer coisa que vocês desejarem. Água, refrigerante, chá gelado, limonada ou eu poderia fazer um café."

"Limonada seria ótimo", Bella respondeu baixinho, olhando para Jack, que assentiu com a cabeça em confirmação. Esme sorriu e pegou alguns copos de um armário e colocou-os em uma bandeja. Ela andou até a geladeira enorme e puxou uma jarra de vidro de limonada, que parecia ser caseira com muitas fatias de limão dentro.

Jack aproximou-se dela e pegou a jarra das suas mãos.

"Deixe-me ajudar, por favor", ele sorriu para a avó, que sorriu de volta para ele. Esme olhou para Bella com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Um cavalheiro", ela observou. Bella bufou e depois cobriu a boca em constrangimento.

"Desculpe", ela riu um pouco. "Ele é um cavalheiro, quando quer ser. Ele ajuda, segura as portas e sempre deixa as mulheres entrarem primeiro. A menos que seja uma luta pelo último cupcake ou para ser o primeiro a ligar a TV, ele muda".

"Isso não é tão verdadeiro," Jack riu, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Ah, não mesmo", argumentou Bella de volta, rindo agora.

Esme olhou entre eles, adorando a forma como interagiam.

"Vamos, agora, vamos almoçar. Quero ouvir mais sobre suas vidas!" Esme tentou interpor alegremente, pegando a bandeja de copos. Bella e Jack a seguiram através da porta para o solário. A sala era praticamente feita com um teto de vidro e paredes de madeira com acabamentos e bancos. Uma grande mesa com um bonito centro estava no centro da sala, rodeada por cadeiras confortáveis. Rosalie estava colocando os pratos em volta da mesa, enquanto Emmett beliscava a bandeja de comida, pensando que ninguém estava olhando.

"Emmett, por favor, aja como um adulto?" Esme pediu, sorrindo. Carlisle sentou-se à cabeceira da mesa, balançando a cabeça.

"Esme, ele é problema de Rosalie agora, querida", ele riu.

"Muito obrigado, Carlisle," Rosalie fez uma careta.

Emmett olhou para Bella e Jack e revirou os olhos alegremente. Bella sentou-se ao lado direito de Carlisle, com Jack sentado entre ela e Esme, que estava sentada na extremidade oposta de seu marido. O assento em frente de Bella estava vazio e Emmett sentou-se no meio com Rosalie sentada à direita de Esme.

Emmett se inclinou sobre a mesa e olhou diretamente para Bella.

"Eu quero pedir desculpas por antes, Bella," ele disse seriamente. "Foi um dia muito emocionante e eu não queria fazer você se sentir ameaçada. Eu só entrei em pânico ao pensar que você iria embora tão rapidamente. Estávamos todos de coração partido"

Ele se afastou e limpou a garganta, antes de se tornar muito emocional. Bella esticou para tocar a sua mão e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu entendo completamente. Não é necessário pedir desculpas. Eu sabia que isso ia ser difícil para todos, é por isso que eu quis vir pessoalmente."

"Sério? Você pensou que vir aqui sem nos avisar foi a melhor escolha?" A voz de veludo falou por trás de Bella. Ela fechou os olhos quando uma sensação de formigamento tomou conta dela. Quando os abriu, Edward estava escorregando na cadeira vazia em frente a ela. Ele olhou-a com os olhos mortos, enquanto esperava por uma resposta.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava em uma resposta.

"Foi um momento muito emocionante quando descobrimos seu paradeiro", ela explicou calmamente. Ela olhou diretamente nos seus olhos. "O número de telefone que o meu investigador conseguiu achar era seu número comercial. Vou ser honesta, eu estava nervosa e assustada demais para ligar para você no trabalho e explicar tudo pelo telefone. Nós não estávamos com 100% de certeza de que Jack era seu filho, embora eu pudesse dizer que estávamos com 98% de certeza.

"Vocês podem imaginar como seria receber a chamada de alguém que não pudesse lhe dar uma certeza absoluta de que o seu menino foi encontrado? Deus me livre se eu estivesse errada, isso teria arrancado seu coração novamente", ela implorou com os olhos para ele acreditar nela.

Edward piscou e desviou o olhar. Bella olhou para suas mãos que descansavam em seu colo e suspirou. Ela sentiu o toque de Jack em sua mão e olhou para ele. Ele lhe deu um sorriso que era tão parecido com o de seu pai que era estranho. Ela só tinha visto o sorriso de Edward Cullen uma vez e ele estaria para sempre estampado em sua memória agora. Ela sorriu para ele em uma comunicação silenciosa.

Na tentativa de aliviar a tensão na sala, Carlisle limpou a garganta um pouco quando começou a encher seu prato.

"Então, Isabella", ele perguntou: "O que você faz com seu tempo quando não está escrevendo?"

Bella terminou de mastigar sua mordida de sanduíche de presunto e queijo antes de responder.

"Eu tenho uma livraria/café e sou sócia da boutique da minha melhor amiga."

"Ah, então você é uma boa empreendedora?"

Bella sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Não, tudo isso meio que caiu no meu colo. Eu trabalhei na livraria por alguns anos antes que o proprietário decidisse se aposentar. Eu tinha o capital para assumir o comando, então assumi. Alice estava economizando cada centavo que ganhava e se recusava a casar com seu noivo, até que estivessem financeiramente estáveis. Com o dinheiro que eu tinha conseguido com os livros, eu estava em uma boa posição para ajudá-la. Ela teria feito o mesmo por mim."

Edward zombou e ela olhou para ele.

"Há algo de errado com isso?"

Edward estreitou os olhos para ela e respondeu com uma voz fria.

"Parece que você colocou uma grande quantidade de dinheiro nesses empreendimentos. Não teria sido uma escolha melhor, quem sabe, investir parte desse dinheiro em seu futuro?"

Sua raiva começou a ferver em suas veias novamente. Ela flexionou sua mão esquerda em um punho, enquanto sua direita ainda estava em Jack em um caloroso abraço.

Ela tomou uma respiração profunda através do nariz.

"Sim, gastei muito dinheiro, mas valeu à pena cada centavo. Tenho uma conta de aposentadoria criada por mim, assim como uma poupança para a faculdade com cerca de 250 mil para Jack. Estamos bastante confortáveis".

Ela nivelou um olhar frio para ele. Toda vez que ela sentia que tinha feito progressos com ele, era como se desse dois passos para trás.

A mesa caiu na tranqüilidade, todos comeram em silêncio. Quando todos estavam prestes a terminar, Esme e Rosalie pegaram alguns pratos da mesa e desapareceram na cozinha.

"Bem," Carlisle sorriu, "Bella, você gostaria de fazer um tour pela casa?"

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, feliz por escapar do silêncio desconfortável. Ela e Jack seguiram Carlisle para fora do solário até a sala de novo.

"Como você pode ver, esta é a nossa sala de estar. As portas de trás da mesa de bilhar conduzem a um pátio ao ar livre e até a piscina." Ele caminhou até um conjunto de portas que eram paralelas à cozinha e as abriu para revelar um escritório. Dentro havia uma grande mesa de carvalho, com estantes por trás dela. Havia várias cadeiras na sala e uma mesa cheia de fotos da família.

"Este é o escritório. Edward o usa principalmente à noite quando está em casa."

Bella deu a Carlisle um olhar curioso. "Ele mora aqui?" perguntou ela.

"Sim, tem pouco mais de quatro anos", Carlisle respondeu tristemente. "Não é a minha história para contar."

"Claro," Bella acenou com a cabeça rapidamente.

Ele os levou de volta para a sala e subiram as escadas para o primeiro andar.

"Há quatro quartos neste piso. Esme e eu usamos o quarto principal, Emmett tem um para quando ele e Rosalie vêm nos visitar e há um quarto de hóspedes. Edward vive no terceiro andar." Carlisle parou em frente a um quarto e hesitou antes de abrir a porta. No interior, o quarto era pintado em tons de azul com um tema esportivo. E olhou nervosamente para Jack.

"Este é seu quarto. Nós nunca perdemos a esperança de que você viesse até nós um dia. Esme não deixou ninguém entrar aqui. Ela vem tirar o pó uma vez por mês e eu costumo encontrá-la sentada na cama olhando para suas fotos".

Bella sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos ao imaginar Esme em luto por seu neto, nos últimos cinco anos. Ela olhou para Jack, que tinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para o quarto.

"É muito legal, popops".

Carlisle suspirou ao ouvir Jack chamá-lo assim e colocou a mão sobre sua boca. Jack se aproximou e abraçou-o instintivamente. Bella sentiu alguma coisa apertar no peito ao ver suas lágrimas e piscou suas lágrimas.

Carlisle limpou a garganta novamente e ele conduziu-os para a última porta no segundo andar. Ele se virou para Bella e sorriu.

"Eu tenho a sensação de que esta será sua favorita."

Bella sorriu e esperou que ele cerimoniosamente abrisse a porta. O queixo dela caiu no chão quando ela olhou para a melhor biblioteca que ela já tinha visto. Ela entrou na sala com prateleiras forradas em torno deles. O meio da sala era aberto, cercada por uma grade. Ela se aproximou e olhou para baixo em uma sala abaixo deles. Aquelas paredes também eram repletas de livros e havia algumas cadeiras confortáveis, e grandes almofadas no centro do chão. Ela olhou em volta, espantada.

"As escadas são lá", Carlisle sorriu e apontou para o canto oposto. Ela rapidamente se aproximou e cuidadosamente desceu a escada em espiral. Havia um par de portas de vidro que conduziam a um pátio. Ela olhou para Carlisle e Jack e sorriu para eles.

"Você estava certo, Carlisle," ela riu. "Eu acho que estou apaixonada."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Depois que Bella estava farta de cobiçar a biblioteca Cullen, os três voltaram para a sala de estar, onde Esme esperava por eles. Ela sorriu e sentou-se com o livro que estava lendo no sofá antes.

"Será que vocês aproveitaram o passeio?" ela perguntou, sorrindo.

Jack e Bella sorriram e acenaram.

"Você tem uma bela casa", respondeu Bella.

"Obrigado, querida", Esme respondeu.

De repente, Bella bocejou, tentando esconder isso atrás de sua mão. Ela olhou para a hora do seu relógio e viu que era quase quatro horas da tarde. O vôo e a viagem tinham levado um monte de sua força.

"Dêem-nos licença", disse ela após um bocejo segundo. "Me desculpe, mas eu acho que nós precisamos ir para o nosso hotel".

"Vocês vão embora?" uma voz irritada chamou do outro lado da sala. Bella olhou para cima e viu Edward caminhando até onde eles estavam. Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim, nós temos uma reserva no Trump. Foi um dia cansativo e devemos descansar um pouco."

Ela olhou para a cara de pânico de Edward e seu coração foi completamente despedaçado.

"Estaremos de volta amanhã. Eu prometo."

O pânico começou a diminuir, mas não desapareceu completamente.

"Oh, querida, isso é totalmente desnecessário!" Esme exclamou. "Você é mais do que bem-vinda aqui. Nós temos uma abundância de quartos."

Bella arregalou os olhos quando contemplou as conseqüências de fazer apenas isso. Os Cullen teriam mais tempo com Jack, mas Bella ainda estava insegura quanto à possibilidade ou não de isso ser uma boa idéia.

"Oh, por favor, Bella", Esme praticamente implorou. "É uma solução muito mais agradável para todos! Adoraríamos passar mais tempo com você e Jack!"

Ela sentiu que a pouca resistência tinha se derretido quando Esme fez um pouco de beicinho. Bella olhou para Jack e sorriu.

"Então é daí que você tirou isso", ela brincou. Jack sorriu abertamente.

Ela suspirou e agachou-se para que ela estivesse no nível dos olhos dele.

"A escolha é sua. Nós vamos ficar aqui, se você quiser, ou vamos para o hotel. Eu estou bem com o que você estiver confortável."

Jack olhou para os sorrisos felizes de seus avós e, em seguida, para o rosto ansioso do pai. Os olhos dele voltaram para o olhar de sua mãe.

"Está tudo bem. Podemos ficar aqui se isso estiver bem", ele olhou para ela com expectativa. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação e se levantou.

"Obrigado, Esme, ficaremos felizes em permanecer aqui."

Seus olhos se conectaram com os de Edward, mais uma vez, mas desta vez eles estavam completamente em branco enquanto olhavam para ela.

"Por favor, não deixe que isso seja um erro." Pensou consigo mesma.

* * *

_**Nota da LeiliPattz: **__Primeiro__** -**__ morri de chorar com o Edward e o Jack._

_Segundo __**- **__eu quis dar na cara do Edward. Tudo bem que ele pode ter ficado desconfiado da Bella do nada aparecer com o filho dele, mas mesmo assiiiiimmm! E depois ficou espetando a Bella *grrr* Mas ai ela vai ficar morando com eles hein... hum hum hum rsrsrs  
Quero agradecer as reviews de vocês e também estou feliz que gostem da história. Jack ganhando nossos corações x3_

_**Nota da Irene: **Oi meninas... é tão bom traduzir essa fic. Ela é tão fofa. Estou em Porto Velho e consegui entrar na net aqui na obra. Gostaria de falar que não teve post em **Withering The Ferns** pq eu estou com vários problemas. Primeiro: Fui roubada na minha primeira viagem a obra de Porto Velho, então tenho que usar o computador do marido, o que ficou complicado no feriado e fds, pois ele estava o tempo todo em casa e nós somos arquitetos, então resolvemos finalizar um projeto para entregar essa semana. Eu sei que não tenho que dar satisfações, afinal não sou paga pra ficar 6 horas traduzindo um capítulo, mas me senti profundamente ofendida com as reviews que recebi. Claro, eu tbm tenho que dizer que a maioria de vcs é um amor e entende. Então obrigado vc, e desculpa por estar lendo isso._

_Segundo: Uma boa notícia, semana que vem teremos "**Edward Cullen, o Mulherengo**", pois a autora postou. Então aguardem. Estávamos com saudades do Mulherengo e de Entre Irmãos... então essa semana nosso perfil ficou mais florido._

_Beijos meninas e uma ótima semana para todas. Amamos traduzir para vocês.  
_


	13. Capítulo 12

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 12  
**

...

Um pouco depois a decisão foi feita para eles passarem a noite na casa dos Cullen, Carlisle seguiu Bella para o carro de aluguel para buscar as malas dela e de Jack. Carlisle pegou as duas malas do porta-malas enquanto Bella agarrou sua mala de mão e a mochila de Jack do banco de trás. Carlisle fechou o porta-malas e sorriu timidamente para ela.

"Você não trouxe muita coisa", ele observou. Ela timidamente colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Eu não sabia quanto tempo ficaríamos hospedados. Meus amigos que virão para cá vão trazer algumas coisas nossas com eles. Achei que poderia comprar tudo aquilo que precisávamos." Ela encolheu os ombros.

Carlisle assentiu e olhou para longe. A casa era cercada por um punhado de árvores que se transformava em uma pequena floresta na parte de trás da casa. Bella o ouviu suspirar e ela olhou para seu rosto, curiosa.

"Eu me desculpo profundamente pelo comportamento do meu filho hoje. Ele tem pouca paciência ultimamente," Carlisle explicou. "Ele passou por tanta coisa e que deixou cicatrizes que você não pode ver. Isso não desculpa seu comportamento com relação a você, mas eu espero que você possa perdoá-lo. Esme e eu vamos conversar com ele e tentar atirar algum senso para ele." Ele deu um sorriso apertado.

Bella acenou e olhou para seus pés.

"Eu entendo", ela quase sussurrou. "Eu não posso nem imaginar o que está acontecendo na sua cabeça. Eu não teria vindo aqui, se quisesse prejudicar ninguém." Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Estou preocupado que se ele continuar assim, vai perturbar a Jack. Eu não vou tomar mais do seu desrespeito para comigo. Embora eu entenda que ele tem problemas, não sou um capacho". Ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele assentiu em compreensão.

"Ninguém quer ferir mais Jack do que ele já está." Carlisle olhou profundamente nos olhos de Bella e colocou a mão no ombro dela.

"As emoções de todos estão enlouquecidos agora. Dê-lhe algum tempo, por favor. Você é uma mulher incrível por ter feito o que fez. Não importa que forma você olhe para isso, você salvou a vida do meu neto e eu estarei em dívida para sempre. Vou deixar bem claro que quem foi rude com você terá que se ver comigo."

Bella deu-lhe um sorriso fraco e ergueu as mochilas no ombro enquanto eles faziam o caminho de volta para a casa. Ela parou na frente da porta e se virou para olhar Carlisle novamente.

"Obrigada pelo seu apoio, Carlisle. Eu amo Jack com todo o meu coração. Agora que os encontrei, quero que todos sejam uma grande parte de sua vida, mas deixe-me ser clara sobre uma coisa. Ele é meu filho e eu não vou sair daqui sem ele."

Carlisle foi levado novamente para as suas palavras de fogo, mas a sua admiração por ela só cresceu. Era claro como o dia o quanto ela e Jack significavam um para o outro.

Ele assentiu bruscamente e soltou uma das malas, a fim de abrir a porta para ela.

"Obrigada", ela disse em silêncio, enquanto ela entrou na casa.

"Não, Bella", Carlisle sussurrou atrás de suas costas, "Obrigado você."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Carlisle colocou as malas no quarto ao lado do de Jack. Ela o seguiu e seu queixo quase caiu no chão. O quarto era enorme e lindo, com piso que era de madeira e as paredes com uma cor de bege cremoso. Imediatamente à sua direita, havia uma cama queen size com um cobertor roxo, que estava colocado em frente a uma lareira situada no meio de uma parede, que era ladeada em ambos os cantos, por janelas de cerca de cinco metros de altura. O lado esquerdo do quarto continha um pequeno recanto, com mais três das janelas do mesmo tamanho e um par de cadeiras de descanso. Na parede em frente ao pé da cama haviam construído prateleiras de cada lado de um armário de madeira.

Ele colocou as malas em cima da cama e sorriu para ela. Ele caminhou até a porta do armário e abriu-a, revelando um grande andar no armário. Havia roupas penduradas nas prateleiras e um pequeno baú que estava no meio da sala. Era quase o mesmo tamanho do quarto de Jack da antiga casa. Na verdade, ela pensou que provavelmente poderia caber uma pequena cama lá dentro, e ainda ser bastante confortável.

"Este é o closet, obviamente," ele riu. "Não se preocupe com qualquer uma das roupas, são coisas que Esme ainda não doou."

Bella arregalou os olhos quando olhou por cima dos vestidos e blusas muito caras que se enfileiravam numa das paredes. Ela piscou e se recompôs antes de girar para Carlisle e sorrindo de volta.

"Obrigada, isso é mais do que eu esperava. Agradeço sua hospitalidade."

Carlisle suspirou. "Por nada. É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Esme e eu queremos deixar essa situação tão confortável quanto possível para todos nós. Penso seriamente que ela ou Edward poderiam ter um ataque de pânico se você os deixasse agora."

Bella acenou com a cabeça tristemente. Isso estava se transformando em algo mais difícil do que ela tinha previsto.

"Bem," Carlisle disse enquanto limpou a garganta. "Eu estou indo encontrar Esme e deixá-la saber que você está se acomodando."

Bella olhou nervosamente para a saída do quarto, perguntando o que Jack estava fazendo. Carlisle seguiu seu olhar e lhe deu um leve sorriso.

"Se você está se perguntando onde Jack está, eu acho que ele está em seu quarto nesse momento."

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa e depois riu. "Eu sou tão óbvia?"

Carlisle sorriu. "Vocês dois são como ímãs. Você se move, ele se move. Na verdade é muito fascinante de assistir."

O coração de Bella bateu mais forte. Ela não tinha a intenção de ser toda uma cadela de ninguém, mas suas emoções estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar. Ela estava assustada, nervosa e ansiosa, mas havia também uma parte dela que se sentiu animada com a perspectiva de conhecer a família de que Jack veio.

Carlisle saiu do quarto e Bella seguiu silenciosamente atrás dele, carregando a mochila de Jack. Sua porta estava aberta então entrou e colocou a mochila na cama. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira olhando para fora de uma janela que mais parecia a área do quintal e piscina. Quando ele ouviu alguém entrar no quarto, olhou e sorriu para sua mãe. Ele se aproximou e colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura. Bella automaticamente rodeou o seu filho e ela correu uma de suas mãos pelos seus cabelos.

"Então, o que você está pensando agora?" ela perguntou.

"Estou pensando que esta é uma casa muito legal. Esme e Carlisle são super agradáveis, bem como Em e Rose. Eu fico tentando lembrar de mais coisas, mas eu não posso. Eu sinto como se estivesse tentando pegar uma pipa, mas a corda continua deslizando."

Bella se sentou na cama e colocou Jack que estava de pé entre as suas pernas e seus olhos estavam no nível. Ela sorriu para ele e acariciou o seu rosto com um dedo.

"Está tudo bem, pequenino. Você era apenas um bebê quando foi separado deles. Você não vai lembrar de muita coisa, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Você pode fazer mais lembranças. É tão claro o quanto todo mundo ama você e sentiram sua falta."

Os olhos de Jack estavam molhados e ele sorriu levemente.

"Eu sei, mas ainda me incomoda. Acho que me lembro mais do meu pai. Lembro-me de estar sentado com ele no piano, o sorriso e a maneira como ele cheirava. Eu estou tão feliz que nós viemos aqui, mãe. Meu coração parece que vai explodir do meu peito!"

Bella sorriu e alisou o cabelo antes de descansar a mão em seu ombro.

"Isso é bom, baby. Você merece isso. Conhecer todos novamente e ser feliz."

Jack inclinou-se e descansou a cabeça contra seu ombro.

"Estou muito feliz. Eu estava feliz," ele sussurrou. "Só sinto como se tivesse encontrado uma peça do quebra-cabeças que faltava, sabe?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Eu sei querido."

Jack se afastou e olhou em seus olhos. Sua boca foi colocada em uma linha dura e ele parecia chateado. Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão.

"Qual é o problema, Jack?"

Ele balançou a cabeça e ficou calado.

"Você tem que me dizer o que você está pensando, querido. Eu não posso ler sua mente."

"Eu não gostei da maneira que Em e papai falaram com você. Não foi justo e eu estou irritado com isso."

Bella deu-lhe um olhar surpreso e, em seguida, agarrou-lhe os ombros com firmeza.

"Jackson", ela disse em seu tom severo e maternal "Embora eu entenda que você esteja chateado, você ainda é uma criança. Tanto quanto eu te amo e adoro que você enfrente por mim, eu sou a adulta. Posso cuidar de mim. Quero que você lembre-se de seus modos e não os responda assim outra vez."

Ela suspirou e colocou o rosto levemente entre suas mãos.

"Seu pai está com raiva. Ele te ama muito, muito mesmo e você foi tirado dele. Tenho certeza que o feriu muito e mesmo que você esteja aqui na frente dele, ainda dói. Acho que nós dois precisamos ser pacientes e compreensivos porque isso é tão difícil para ele quanto para nós, talvez até mais."

Jack balançou a cabeça e suspirou.

Ambos olharam para cima, assustados quando ouviram alguém limpar a garganta da porta. O coração de Bella apertou quando ela viu que era Edward, que estava ali, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu-" ele começou, antes de parar de engolir. "Eu só estava me perguntando se você gostaria de sentar e conversar por algum tempo, Jack?"

Jack olhou para Bella, e ela assentiu. Eles precisavam deste tempo para se re-conectarem. Jack deu um passo para atrás e ela se levantou. Ela sorriu e olhou para baixo, enquanto fez seu caminho para fora do quarto. Antes que ela estivesse completamente fora pela porta, sentiu um choque, um formigamento fazendo seu caminho até seu braço quando Edward estendeu a mão para tocá-la. Ele puxou a mão e olhou para isso com curiosidade. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e lhe deu um sorriso pequeno.

"Sinto muito", ele disse calmamente. "Posso também falar com você mais tarde? Eu vou tentar não ser um idiota." Deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, mas sexy.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Ela olhou para Jack e chamou sua atenção.

"Eu vou estar na porta ao lado se você precisar de mim. Vou fazer algumas ligações para Pops e Allie, ok?"

Jack assentiu e sentou em sua cama, virando-se para olhar para o pai ansioso. Bella suspirou e voltou para seu quarto e tentou sufocar o seu coração acelerado. Ela passou a mão distraidamente sobre o local onde Edward havia lhe tocado. Parecia que a marca de seus dedos estavam gravadas na pele dela agora. Era muito desconcertante.

Ela pegou as malas e colocou no closet, fechando a porta atrás, quando ela deixou. Ela tirou os sapatos, pegou o telefone e desabou sobre a cama.

Ela discou o número do seu pai, mas ele foi direto para a caixa postal. Ela deixou-lhe uma mensagem avisando-o que eles estavam sãos e salvos, permanecendo com os Cullen e que ela ia tentar chamá-lo novamente mais tarde. Ela ligou para Alice.

"Olá, Bella-Boo!" sua amiga tagarela cantarolou. Bella de imediato suspirou, se sentindo melhor ao ouvir a voz dela.

"Uh-oh! Eu não gosto do som desse suspiro. Será que não está indo bem?" ela perguntou, sua voz estava carregada de preocupação.

"Ugh, Allie, é mais difícil do que pensei que seria. Quero dizer, eu sabia que não ia ser unicórnios e borboletas, mas eu tenho certeza que o pai dele me odeia."

"O quê?" ela perguntou incrédula. "Você incrivelmente salvou seu filho, Deus sabe o que poderia ter acontecido na rua. Como poderia odiá-la?"

Bella suspirou. "Talvez o ódio é uma palavra muito forte. Antipatia intensa, talvez? Quer dizer, eu representava tudo o que ele perdeu. Tenho certeza que ele está machucado e com raiva. Eu não sou a única com quem ele deve estar zangado, mas estou na frente dele. Embora é terrivelmente tortuosos. Ele é tão quente. Como, derrete-sua-calcinha-com-apenas-um-olhar quente." Ela gemeu.

Alice riu. "Oh, meu. Bella Swan, parece que você tem uma queda. Isso é completamente inédito. Eu poderia precisar chamar Angela para conseguir isso na primeira página."

Bella não pode deixar de rir junto com a sya amiga.

"Cale a boca, Al. Ele é tão, tão, ugh!" exclamou. "Ele parece ser bom um cara um minuto e logo um idiota total no próximo. Quis esbofeteá-lo em um ponto, mas depois quando eu disse que estávamos indo para o hotel, parecia que ele ia ter um ataque de pânico, por isso decidimos ficar aqui."

"Espera aí, você vai ficar em sua casa, em vez de um hotel? Bella, isso é realmente seguro? Quer dizer, eu sei que você quer fazer todos felizes, mas tem que pensar em sua própria segurança, é sério!" Alice repreendeu.

"Calma, mulher. É a casa dos seus pais, que é enorme e bonita. Achei que seria ótimo, já que eu estava ligando para você e o papai e deixando saber onde eu estaria. Apenas no caso de você precisar de um lugar para começar a procurar o corpo."

"Bella, não brinque com isso! Vou arquivar isso dizendo que eu discordo completamente com esta decisão. "

"Anotado, Alice."

Alice suspirou. "Você percebe que Jasper vai se contorcer quando souber que você fez isso sem falar com ele primeiro, não sabe?"

Bella ouviu alguém falando com ela em segundo plano e sua confusão aumentou.

"Allie? Onde você e Jazz estão? Vocês não deveriam estar na estrada?", ela perguntou.

"Desculpe por isso, Bells! Algo chegou na loja e eu não vou ser capaz de fugir até a tarde de segunda-feira, mas eu vou fazer isso logo que acabar. Jazz saiu hoje cedo para continuar cronograma. Ele não queria que você estivesse por ai por mais tempo do que o necessário, sem apoio."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas inundar os olhos enquanto pensou em como seus amigos eram incríveis.

"Obrigada, Allie, eu não mereço vocês", ela disse calmamente. Alice riu levemente.

"Apenas mantenha isso em mente quando Jasper está rasgando-lhe pela nova noticia por não continuar no circuito", ela riu. "Eu vou tentar fazer para ele suavemente quando me ligar mais tarde."

Bella sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Obrigada, Allie. Vou deixar você ir e falo com você depois, ok?"

"Faça isso, Bells! Esteja seguro, tudo bem?

"Sim mamãe! Te amo, Al", ela respondeu.

"Eu também te amo, Bell! Dê um beijo em Jackie por mim!"

"Eu vou! Tchau!"

Bella desligou o telefone e suspirou. Ela não tinha pensado antes na reação de Jazz e fez uma careta pensando nisso agora.

"Oh, bem" ela suspirou e fechou os olhos.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella se virou e gemeu com a incômoda posição que seu pescoço estava. O quarto estava escuro, apenas com o luar brilhando nas janelas. Ela pegou o telefone e notou que era depois de dez horas e sua bateria estava quase morta. Lembrando que ela havia deixado o seu carregador e bolsa de laptop no carro, sentou-se e acendeu a lâmpada ao lado da cama. Ela se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, utilizou as instalações e correu os dedos pelos cabelos para sair qualquer emaranhado.

Quando ela terminou, colocou seus sapatos, abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor. Ela descia as escadas calmamente e estava passando pela cozinha quando ouviu vozes do lado de dentro.

"Edward, por favor", ela ouviu Esme dizer. "Tente ser mais agradável com a pobre moça. Ela tem sido nada menos do que incrível conosco. Ela poderia ter ignorado as informações que recebeu sobre nós e continuaram a viver, Mas ela optou por correr o risco de trazê-lo de volta para nós. Eu não vou deixar você afastá-la por estar conflituoso com ela. Desta vez, nós nunca podemos vê-lo novamente."

O peito de Bella estava apertado até que ela soltou um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando. Sua testa franziu enquanto pensava sobre as palavras de Esme. Será que ela estava tentando forçar Edward a ser legal com ela porque estava com medo de que ela levasse Jack embora?

"Eu sei, mãe, me desculpe." Sua voz de veludo a envolveu e ela fechou os olhos, momentaneamente esquecendo para que tinha ido até ali.

"Eu não estou bravo com ela e eu sei que não foi culpa dela. Eu só quero colocar minhas mãos em volta do pescoço de Victoria", ele disse irritado.

"Então você precisa parar de jogar isso em Bella. Não é certo, meu filho", ela ouviu Carlisle interromper. Edward soltou um grunhido frustrado.

"Eu sei disso! I só–" Ele parou. "Eu não sei o que eu sinto", ele terminou em silêncio.

Tendo ouvido o suficiente, Bella sorrateiramente fez o seu caminho para fora da porta da frente e para o seu carro. Ela conseguiu abrie e recolheu suas coisas em seus braços antes que ela ouvisse a porta da frente ser aberta. Ela olhou para cima e vi que Edward estava ali, olhando para ela. Ela garantiu que segurava firmemente tudo antes de fechar a porta e trancar. Quando fez seu caminho de volta para a casa, ela notou que sua postura era tensa.

"Está tudo bem?", ela perguntou. Ele assentiu bruscamente e abriu a porta para ela. Ela entrou e subiu as escadas, numa espécie de torpor confuso. Por que ele foi para fora e olhou para ela daquela forma? Ele estaria com medo de que estivessem saindo sorrateiramente no meio da noite? Uma vez que pensou nisso, ela percebeu que não podia culpá-lo por sua paranóia, por isso ela deixou-o sozinho e fez seu caminho até seu quarto. Ela conectou seu carregador na parede e colocou a bolsa do laptop na cama. Ela se virou e ficou surpresa ao ver Edward em pé na porta. Ela não tinha o ouvido segui-la até lá em cima.

"Sinto muito", ele disse: "Eu não queria assustá-la. Eu estava me perguntando se você tem um momento para conversar?"

"Você sabe, o seu humor estão começando a me dar chicotadas", disse ela baixinho.

Ele fez uma careta e estava prestes a responder quando a voz de Jack soou atrás dele.

"Mãe?" ele chamou. Edward virou-se e foi para o corredor, para que Bella pudesse passar. Jack estava lá com o pijama do Batman.

"O que há de errado, querido?"

"Eu tive um sonho ruim. Você pode cantar pra mim?", ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para Edward de forma rápida e viu que seus olhos estavam descansando em Jack com um olhar triste no rosto.

Ela se aproximou e pegou a mão de Jack e caminhou de volta para seu quarto.

"Claro, querido, eu adoraria".

Ela se virou para trás vendo Edward ainda de pé na frente de sua porta, um tanto sem jeito.

"Você gostaria de se juntar a nós?" ela perguntou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu levemente, enquanto assentia com a cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta e eles andaram até o quarto de Jack. Edward se sentou na cadeira ao lado da porta e Bella deitou na cama com Jack.

"O que você gostaria de ouvir?"

Jack pensou por um momento antes de responder.

"Lullaby, por favor?"

Bella sorriu e começou a correr os dedos pelo seu cabelo enquanto cantava.

...

_Boa noite, meu anjo é hora de fechar os olhos_

_E guardar estas perguntas para outro dia_

_Eu acho que sei o que você está me perguntando_

_Acho que você sabe que estou tentando dizer_

_Eu jurei que nunca iria deixá-lo_

_E você deveria sempre saber_

_Aonde quer que você vá_

_Não importa onde você esteja_

_Eu nunca vou estar longe_

_Boa noite, meu anjo agora é hora de dormir_

_E ainda tantas coisas que eu quero dizer_

_Lembre-se das músicas que você cantou para mim_

_Quando nós fomos navegar em uma baía de esmeralda_

_E como um barco lá fora, no oceano_

_Eu estou balançando até você dormir_

_A água é escura e profunda_

_Lá no fundo deste velho coração_

_Você sempre será uma parte de mim_

_Do do do do..._

_Boa noite, meu anjo agora é hora de sonhar_

_E sonhar com como será maravilhosa a sua vida_

_Algum dia sua criança pode chorar e se você cantar essa canção de ninar_

_A__í em seu coração haverá sempre uma parte de mim_

_Algum dia nós estaremos todos perdidos_

_Mas as canções de ninar continuarão ..._

_Elas nunca morrem, e é assim que você e eu seremos_

_..._

Bella ficou em silêncio quando a música acabou e ouviu somente a respiração de Jack. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda através do nariz e expirou devagar. Ela não tinha cantado para ele dormir a muito tempo, mas quando o fazia, se deleitava com isso. Ela olhou para Edward e viu que ele estava inclinando para frente com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e a cabeça entre as mãos. Assim que viu os seus ombros tremendo ligeiramente, ela cuidadosamente saiu da cama. Ela se aproximou o mais calmamente que pôde e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos verdes destacando-se brilhantemente em aros vermelhos ao redor deles. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto ele segurava em soluços. Ela estendeu a sua mão e o levou para fora do quarto, de modo que não perturbasse Jack.

Sem qualquer um deles dizer uma palavra, eles entraram no quarto de Bella. Ela tirou os sapatos e se sentou na cama, batendo no ponto ao lado dela. Ele olhou para ela, hesitante.

"Você queria falar, não é? Poderia também ficar confortável."

Ele assentiu dura e enxugou o rosto antes de retirar seus sapatos e se sentou ao lado dela, encostado na cabeceira da cama.

"Quero começar por dizer que sinto muito por que tenho sido... difícil com você." Ele engoliu em seco.

"Victoria e eu namoramos na faculdade e sempre tivemos uma relação volátil. Eu pensei que nós estávamos apaixonados, e pensei que era assim, que nós éramos duas pessoas apaixonadas. Eu era um ano mais novo, porque pulei um ano no início. Nós dois estavam na Universidade de Northwestern e tínhamos um pequeno apartamento fora do campus. No verão antes do nosso primeiro ano, Vicki descobriu que estava grávida. Ela estava há alguns meses de fazer 19 e eu tinha acabado de completar 18 anos. Nenhum de nós estava preparado ou prontos para sermos pais, então eu tive que convencê-la a não fazer um aborto. Eu não podia suportar o pensamento da morte do nosso filho. Ofereci-lhe qualquer coisa que eu pudesse levá-la a um termo, e logo eu iria cuidar dela. Ela se recusou e desapareceu há cerca de um mês. Ela voltou para o nosso apartamento parecia abatido e cansado. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que ela tinha feito isso e fiquei arrasado. Ela rapidamente me corrigiu e disse-me que, se eu queria ter o bebê, então teria que me casar com ela. Seu pai era importante na sociedade e isso poderia arruinar a reputação de sua família, se ela tivesse um filho fora do casamento. Pensando que eu a amava e que queria nada mais do que manter meu filho seguro, eu concordei. "

Ele estendeu a mão e distraidamente começou a esfregar a palma.

"Tivemos um casamento rápido na Câmara Municipal no final de agosto, os nossos pais eram contra, mas nada iria mudar nossas mentes. No final do mês de março, o nosso menino nasceu. Fiquei extasiado e extremamente feliz. Victoria parecia como se ela não pudesse se importar menos. Eu pensei que ela estava com depressão pós-parto, e esperei que ela ficasse melhor. Estávamos ambos perto de terminar o ano letivo, graças à minha mãe cuidando de Jack, enquanto nós tínhamos as aulas. Seus pais compraram-nos um apartamento de cobertura, para que nós tivéssemos mais espaço para o bebê, e continuamos a ir à escola enquanto Esme cuidava de Jack. Minha mãe adorava, isso nunca foi um problema para ela. Victoria estava indo difícil nos estudos, realmente não se importando com o que estava fazendo. Eu não tenho provas, mas acho que seu pai moveu algumas cordas ou utilizou algum suborno para obter o seu diploma. Ela mal teve uma interação com o nosso filho. Eu o buscava depois da aula e o levava para casa, o alimentava e, em seguida dava banho nele antes de ler ou brincar com ele. Jack foi minha razão de existir."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto voz de Edward quebrava na sua última frase e suas lágrimas começaram a correr lentamente pelo seu rosto.

"Quando Jack estava em torno de dois anos, Victoria começou a ir nos finais de semana para um spa com as amigas, uma vez por mês, que virou duas vezes por mês e, eventualmente, cada fim de semana antes de seu desaparecimento. Fiquei feliz por passar meu tempo com Jack, então eu nunca realmente pensei sobre isso. Formamos no verão depois que ele fez dois anos. Victoria passou a trabalhar em algum trabalho idiota que seu pai fez apenas para ela. Comecei a trabalhar em uma empresa de aquisições e trabalhei da minha maneira conseguindo duas promoções no primeiro ano. Em meados de setembro do mesmo ano, Victoria disse que iria levar Jack com ela para visitar sua mãe em Phoenix. Mesmo que Vicki realmente não tivesse muita interação com ele, ele ainda era seu filho. Eu estava tão ocupado com a minha mais nova promoção e estava trabalhando longas horas, então eu pensei que poderia ser uma boa idéia para ele passar algum tempo com ela."

Bella tentou armar o seu coração para o que estava por vir. Ela tinha vivido a sua perspectiva, mas agora ela finalmente conseguiria ouvir Edward.

"Eu liguei para eles todas as noites. Falei com eles na primeira noite que foram, mas nos próximos momentos depois disso, ela disse que ele estava dormindo. Quando ela me chamou para me dizer que ele estava perdido, meu coração despedaçou. EU liguei para o trabalho e tomei uma licença e fui no próximo vôo para Phoenix. Fiquei assustado e com raiva que ela tinha permitido que algo assim acontecesse. Quando cheguei a casa da mãe dela e descobriu que ele tinha sido dado como desaparecido por mais de 48 horas antes dela pensar em me ligar, eu fiquei furioso. Liguei para meu advogado, James, e ele interrompeu suas férias, onde estava visitando a sua família. Voou até ao Phoenix e trabalhou com Victoria e eu marquei entrevistas com quem estava por perto do parque, onde ela disse que ele sumiu. Eu fiquei mais retraído e tomei consolo bebendo nas duas semanas depois que tinha acontecido. Eu entrei em desespero e permiti que James encontrasse um detetive particular. Ele apresentou o relatório para Vitória quando eu estava chapado demais pra ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Após um mês em Phoenix, a polícia local disse-nos que devíamos desistir e voltar para casa. Quero dizer, quem diabos diz isso para um pai? Eu quebrei, isso realmente o fez. Enfim, decidimos ir para casa e Vicki voltou à sua vida normal, como se seu filho nunca tinha estado lá estar. Eu comprei um colchão de ar e dormi em seu quarto pelo o primeiro mês em casa. Victoria tentou seduzir-me de volta para a cama e isso funcionou. Eu tentei enterrar meu desespero e me esconder nos braços de minha esposa, mas eu não poderia ir completamente com isso. Eu não podia permitir que eu me escondesse enquanto o meu filho estava com medo lá fora em algum lugar. Não importava o que alguém dissesse para mim, eu não podia permitir-me pensar que ele tinha ido embora para sempre. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu sabia que se deixasse isso acontecer, eu não seria capaz de pegar minha vida de volta."

Sua voz tornou-se mais estável enquanto ele continuou.

"Então, atirei-me no trabalho e deixei isso tomar conta da minha vida. Decidi começar minha própria empresa e ela começou a subir. Seis meses depois de Jack desaparecer, eu descobri que estava dormindo ao redor de Victoria e que tinha estado por algum tempo. Em seu próximo "fim de semana de spa" arrumei tudo que eu tinha e todas as coisas de Jack e Emmett me ajudou a mudar para cá. Eu voltei para deixar uma carta, mas na minha raiva, joguei na lixeira do nosso quarto. Eu senti que não tinha muito prazer desde antes de Jack desaparecer. Acabei ficando ali, porque eu tinha ido longe demais na depressão para me preocupar com algo além de trabalho. aos poucos eu saiu dela e comecei a me socializar mais, mas nada tirava Jack da minha mente. Cada dia tinha sido mais fácil de carregar e um dia percebo que conseguia conter as lágrimas nos meus olhos."

Ele fechou os olhos e quando abriu, eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

"Quando entrei aqui hoje e eu te vi, meu coração bateu mais forte. Isso não aconteceu comigo em um tempo tão longo. Quando minha mãe se aproximou e disse que era mãe adotiva de Jack e que o trouxe para nos ver, meu coração expandiu e se espatifou ao mesmo tempo. Eu o vi e eu sabia quem ele era. O teria conhecido mesmo que ninguém tivesse dito nada. Meu coração parecia que ia fazer seu caminho para sair do meu peito. Quando eu o segurei em meus braços, senti todos os anos se dissolvendo e eu estava inteiro novamente. Quando ele falou tão amorosamente com você, meu ciúme e minha raiva assumiram com a situação. Você é a última pessoa no mundo que merecia qualquer coisa que eu fiz. Eu estou malditamente arrependido, Bella. Espero que você possa me perdoar."

Ele começou a soluçar e Bella o envolveu em seus braços. Ele descansou a cabeça em seu ombro e chorou com seu coração. Depois de alguns minutos, ela sentiu sua respiração calça e olhou para ele, vendo seu rosto adormecido. Seu coração doía depois de ouvir sua história. Ela tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo da sua testa e olhou para ele, observando como ele parecia um anjo enquanto dormia. Uma réplica exata de seu filho, que arraigou em seu coração há cinco anos. Ela foi para o seu lado e desligou a lâmpada e deitou em uma posição mais confortável, com a cabeça de Edward ainda descansando em seu ombro e seu braço envolto em torno dele.

Ela fechou os olhos e fez uma oração silenciosa para que esta versão mais velha de Jack deixasse seu coração intacto quando fosse a hora deles voltarem a Washington.

* * *

**_Nota da Irene: _**_Ahhhh. Capítulo lindoooo. Meninas, esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Leili e não foi revisado, então perdoem os eventuais erros. Bem, eu queria avisar tbm que não teremos "Entre Irmãos" hoje, somente amanhã, pois eu e a Titinha não poderemos estar on line. Sempre postamos juntas. E amanhã então teremos o capítulo 33 de Entre Irmãos e tbm teremos "Expectativas e Outras Peças em Movimento". Até amanhã meninas e deixem reviews... Elas nos deixam tãooooooooo felizes!  
_


	14. Capítulo 13

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 13  
**

...

_**19 de junho de 2010**_

**...**

O sol filtrava através das várias janelas ao redor da sala. Bella gemeu e abriu um olho, apenas para fechar imediatamente com o brilho. Ela iria se lembrar de fechar as cortinas da próxima vez. Quando ela bocejou e se espreguiçou, sua mão bateu em algo macio e emplumado. Ela abriu os olhos totalmente desta vez e viu seus dedos descansando em um cabelo ruivo. Olhos verdes calorosos sorriram alegremente para ela. Ela sentou-se rapidamente e olhou ao redor do quarto antes de voltar a olhar para a pessoa em sua cama.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou, um pouco confusa com sua presença. Jack sorriu e se sentou para abraçar sua mãe com força.

"Bom dia, Mãe", ele murmurou contra seu ombro. Bella riu levemente.

"Bom dia, pequenino. Estava me observando dormir novamente, rastejador*?"

* _**Rastejador:**__ No original está Creeper, é uma gíria para uma pessoa que fica observando sorrateiramente enquanto outra dorme, ou te observa de algum lugar durante horas, geralmente essa gíria é designada a um parente ou amigo próximo._

Jack deu de ombros, não negando seu comentário.

"Eu estava esperando que você acordasse. Papai e MeMe estavam fazendo café da manhã quando eu acordei agora a pouco. Cheguei aqui há alguns minutos para que você soubesse, mas você ainda estava dormindo e eu não quis acordar você".

Bella suspirou pensando em como às vezes o garoto era doce. Ela não sabia o que tinha feito na vida para merecer-lhe, mas estava extremamente grata. Ela passou a mão para cima e para baixo de suas costas suavemente, tentando aproveitar o calor antes de ter que descer e enfrentar a realidade.

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, seu estômago roncou alto.

"Uau, você tem um monstro aí dentro? Devo dizer a MeMe para guardar dois pratos para você? Jack riu e saiu em disparada para fora da cama e para fora do alcance de Bella.

Ela estreitou os olhos e olhou para zombar de seu filho.

"Não é bom provocar a sua mãe cinco minutos depois que ela está completamente desperta. O que eu te ensinei em todos estes anos?"

Jack inclinou a cabeça para o lado com a testa franzida em pensamento.

"Para sempre colocar o assento para baixo quando eu terminar?"

Bella riu com gosto e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Sim, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer, espertinho".

Bella esticou os braços acima da cabeça e soltou um pequeno gemido, curvando um pouco seu pescoço.

"Ok, garoto. Porque você não vai tirar seu pijama, enquanto eu faço o mesmo. Nós nos encontraremos novamente aqui em 10 minutos. Parece bom?"

Jack assentiu com entusiasmo e correu para seu quarto. Bella riu e se sacudiu. Ela caminhou até o armário e tirou uma roupa e sua bolsa de higiene para se refrescar no banheiro. Passou uma escova pelo cabelo e o colocou em um rabo de cavalo antes de escovar os dentes. Ela vestiu um par de jeans e sua camisa de sua banda favorita. Era vermelha com uma pintura branca soletrando "Viva la Vida". Ela tinha se apaixonado pelo Coldplay após vê-los em um show, alguns anos antes.

Ela voltou para a sala principal e no armário novamente para procurar seu chinelo vermelho. Enquanto ela estava ainda à espera de Jack, pegou sua bolsa que continha o livro que ela tinha guardado as memórias para a família de Jack desde que o encontrou. Ela começou a fazer um para ela e decidiu fazer um extra no caso de este dia chegar. Ela queria ser capaz de compartilhar o que havia acontecido em sua vida com eles, quando chegasse o dia de encontrá-los. Ela passou a mão sobre o rosto e sorriu. Ela sabia, sem dúvida, que este presente seria bem-vindo e apreciado pelos Cullen. Ela colocou o livro de volta em sua bolsa e a colocou em seu ombro.

Jack apareceu novamente em seu quarto em menos de um minuto depois. Ele vestia bermuda preta e sua camisa favorita do Tony Hawk, que era branca com desenhos pretos e vermelhos. Bella sorriu quando percebeu que ele estava usando o seu sapato de brincar de skate preto e vermelho. Jack notou sorriso de sua mãe e deu de ombros.

"Eu sinto falta do meu skate", ele suspirou.

"Eu posso ver", ela riu enquanto o seguiu pelas escadas.

Quando eles chegaram na cozinha, Esme estava se movimentado sozinha. Bella sentiu uma onda de decepção curiosa por Edward não estar lá. Ela estava nervosa para ver qual seria sua reação ao acordar na cama dela. Parecia que eles tinham feito algum tipo de conexão na noite passada. Ela estava esperando que hoje nada ficasse estranho entre eles.

Esme olhou para cima e sorriu quando percebeu Jack e Bella.

"Bom dia, queridos! O café da manhã é na outra sala. Temos panquecas, ovos mexidos, bacon, salsicha e batata frita. Vocês querem mais alguma coisa?"

Bella sorriu e abanou a cabeça. "Não, obrigada, Esme. Isso tudo parece maravilhoso."

"Vamos lá, vamos alimentar vocês dois." Esme enxugou as mãos num pano de prato e tomou os dois pela mão, para levá-los para o Solarium.

Edward e Carlisle já estavam sentados à mesa com os pratos em frente a eles, lendo o jornal. Ambos os homens se levantaram quando Esme levou seus convidados para a sala. Os olhos de Bella encontraram os de Edward, e ele sorriu timidamente para ela antes de desviar o olhar. Embora ele tenha desviado o olhar dela, ele manteve um leve sorriso no rosto. Isso fez uma leve vibração no estômago de Bella.

"Bom dia, Bella", Carlisle disse, um sorriso largo no rosto. "Você dormiu bem?"

Ela sentiu o rosto aquecer um pouco e olhou para Edward por debaixo dos cílios. Seu olhar se voltou para ela e ele olhou para ela ansioso.

"Muito bem, na verdade," ela respondeu. Ela lutou com um sorriso, enquanto observava como Edward sorria em seu guardanapo e olhava para o prato. O dia estava começando a parecer consideravelmente bom.

Ela se sentou no mesmo lugar de ontem, em frente de Edward, que olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Olá novamente, Bella", ele disse com sua voz suave e aveludada.

"Bom dia, Edward", ela respondeu suavemente.

Esme e Carlisle atiraram um olhar triunfante sobre a cabeça de Bella e sorriram maliciosamente. Carlisle balançou a cabeça e riu internamente para a esposa tola. Ele se virou para Bella e iniciou uma conversa enquanto ela enchia seu prato.

"Então, Bella, você e Jack tem planos para hoje? Ou para alguma visita em geral?", ele perguntou curiosamente.

Bella colocou seu prato sobre a mesa e olhou para Carlisle enquanto timidamente sacudia a cabeça.

"Eu não tinha planejado muito, honestamente. Estaremos aqui pelo verão todo, esperamos estar, por isso tenho certeza que nós gostaríamos de explorar a área. Como eu disse antes, meus amigos estão dirigindo com o meu carro para cá e devem chegar em algum momento da segunda de manhã. Sei que Alice está ansiosa para conferir os shoppings e as lojas." Ela riu levemente.

Esme aplaudiu de seu lugar no final da mesa. "Oh! Esse é definitivamente o meu departamento", disse ela alegremente. "Há tantas opções!"

Bella riu e olhou para Jack, que sorriu de volta. Ele sabia, assim como ela que Alice e Esme iriam se dar muito bem. Ele olhou para seu pai, que tinha ficado com o semblante pensativo.

"Ei, pai?" ele perguntou. Edward olhou para seu filho com tal adoração e admiração em seu rosto que Bella teve que segurar as lágrimas.

"Sim, Jack?"

"Você sabe se há algum parque de skate aqui perto?", ele perguntou ansiosamente.

"Parque de skate? O que é isso?" ele perguntou, olhando para Jack muito confuso.

"Oh, querido," respondeu Esme. "É um parque onde skatistas e ciclistas podem praticar seus movimentos e truques."

Todos na mesa viraram lentamente a cabeça e olharam para Esme, surpresos.

"O quê?" ela perguntou na defensiva. "Eu estou por dentro das coisas de crianças."

"Oh, sim," Carlisle brincou ela. "Você é da hora".

Esme revirou os olhos e tentou esconder o sorriso. "Bem, eu estou razoavelmente certa de que há um parque em Elk Grove Village, que é a cerca de 45 minutos daqui. Tenho certeza que podemos fazer um passeio por lá para dar uma olhada."

Jack sorriu e acenou com a cabeça animadamente.

"Isso seria ótimo. Eu preciso esperar o Osíarap chegar, de qualquer maneira. Meu skate está nele."

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. "Osíarap?"

"É o carro da mamãe. É completamente incrível. Eu o escolhi." ele disse com orgulho.

Bella mordeu o lábio e revirou os olhos para a paixão de Jack pelo carro.

"Espere até você ver ele, pai! É azul e a parte superior desce. Quando fomos para a praia pela primeira vez com a capota abaixada e com música alta, parecia que o paraíso. Então, o nomeamos de Osíarap porque é paraíso soletrado ao contrário. Legal, não?"

Bella arregalou os olhos quando ele foi capaz de conseguir falar tudo isso sem parar para respirar. Ela olhou ao redor e viu que todos estavam olhando para Jack, com amor e felicidade. Ela sabia que não importava, ela tinha feito a escolha certa.

Depois que todo mundo tinha acabado de tomar o café da manhã, Bella insistiu em ajudar Esme com a limpeza enquanto Edward, Jack e Carlisle foram para a outra sala. Após os pratos estarem todos limpos e tudo estar arrumado, Esme se virou para Bella e a abraçou com força. O movimento surpreendeu Bella, e ela deu um tapinha nas costas de Esme e riu.

"O que foi isso?" ela perguntou quando Esme se afastou e enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos. Ela era menor do que Bella por alguns centímetros, então ela se inclinou para olhar melhor nos olhos de Bella.

"Você trouxe a minha família de volta à vida", disse ela calmamente. "Nunca poderei agradecer o suficiente."

Bella deu um sorriso emocionado e abraçou-a neste momento. "Vocês me deram Jack. Bem, não literalmente," ela riu, "mas no sentido figurado. Eu acho que sou a única que deveria agradecer."

Esme sorriu e abanou a cabeça. "Vamos simplesmente concordar em discordar?" perguntou a moça. Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim, isso soa como uma boa idéia."

"Bem, então", Esme disse enquanto tirava o avental e o colocava em cima do balcão, "vamos ver o que nossos meninos estão fazendo."

Ela estendeu o braço para fora e Bella colocou o seu através dele, e partiram para a sala. O tilintar das teclas de marfim poderiam ser ouvidos quando elas entraram na sala. Esme parou e engasgou enquanto seus olhos viam o que estava diante dela.

Jack estava sentado ao piano, tocando suavemente, enquanto Carlisle e Edward estavam irradiando-o com orgulho. Edward chamou sua atenção. Ele caminhou até ela rapidamente, com um sorriso no rosto, e estendeu ambas as mãos para elas. Ele puxou-as para o piano enquanto Jack continuava a tocar.

"Você fez isso?" ele perguntou a Bella, em reverência.

Suas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Hum, não, eu não sei tocar."

Sem perder uma nota, Jack revirou os olhos pela obtusidade de sua mãe. "Ele quer dizer que você contratou a Sra. Cope para me ensinar."

"Oh!" ela disse quando começou a entender. "Sim, assim que eu descobri que ele podia tocar, eu contratei alguém para ajudá-lo a continuar a aprender. Parecia um desperdício não deixá-lo desenvolver seu talento."

Edward sorriu para ela e isso fez seu coração saltar. O jeito que ele estava olhando para ela agora era um contraste tão acentuado de apenas 48 horas antes.

"Canta comigo, mãe?" Jack pergunta a ela, sorrindo.

Bella corou e sacudiu a cabeça enfaticamente. Ele olhou para ela e amuou.

"Por favor, mamãe?"

Seu coração se derreteu e ela suspirou, sentando-se ao lado dele, quando ele começou a melodia desde o início. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que uma de suas canções favoritas lavasse sua alma.

...

**Coldplay - The Scientist**

_Subi para encontrar você, para te dizer que eu sinto muito __  
__Você não sabe como você é linda __  
__Eu tive que encontrar você __  
__Dizer que preciso de você __  
__Dizer que eu te afastei _

_Conte-me seus segredos __  
__E me faça perguntas __  
__Oh, vamos voltar ao começo _

_Correndo em círculos __  
__Esbarrando nossas caudas __  
__Indo além da ciência _

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil __  
__É uma grande vergonha nós estarmos separados __  
__Ninguém disse que seria fácil __  
__Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil _

_Oh me leve de volta ao começo _

_Eu estava adivinhando __  
__Em números e figuras __  
__Puxando o quebra-cabeças para além _

_Questões da ciência __  
__A ciência e o progresso __  
__Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração _

_Não me diga que você me ama __  
__Volte e me assombre __  
__Ah, e eu corro pro começo _

_Correndo em círculos __  
__Perseguindo nossas caudas __  
__Voltando a ser como nós somos _

_Ninguém disse que seria fácil __  
__Ah, é uma vergonha que nós estejamos separados __  
__Ninguém disse que seria fácil __  
__Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil _

_Vou voltar para o início __  
_

Bella abriu os olhos quando Jack tocou a última nota. Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu de volta com orgulho.

"Foi lindo!" Esme exclamou. Ela tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Se você não fosse tão boa como escritora, eu diria que você teria grande carreira na música. Embora eu seja muito egoísta e amo demais o seu trabalho para dizer isso." Esme piscou para ela e Bella abaixou a cabeça timidamente para o elogio. Quando ela olhou para cima novamente, Edward estava olhando para ela com um olhar estranho em seu rosto, que ela não conseguia entender.

Ela tirou os olhos para longe dos seus e de repente lembrou-se do livro de lembranças. Ela pulou do banco e foi pegar sua bolsa, que ela havia deixado na cozinha.

"Desculpem-me, eu volto. Eu só preciso pegar uma coisa que eu queria dar a vocês!"

Ela correu para a cozinha e estava de volta em pouco tempo. Ela sorriu para os olhares curiosos e sugeriu que todos se sentassem no sofá maior. Edward sentou no meio, com seus pais em cada lado dele quando Bella puxou o grande álbum de fotografias de sua bolsa. Ela olhou para a tampa e, em seguida, de volta para Edward nervosamente.

"Hum, eu nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu com Jack antes de eu encontrá-lo, então eu não tinha certeza sobre a participação de vocês na vida dele. Quando fomos para a terapia, Kate nos encorajou a falar de vocês tanto quanto Jack estivesse confortável. Pelo que ele pôde recordar e partilhar das memórias boas e felizes, eu tive a sensação de que vocês ficariam tristes por perder as coisas que aconteceram em sua vida. Eu mantive um álbum de memórias para partilhar com a família de Jack se o dia chegasse e aqui estamos nós."

Ela passou a mão pela capa que tinha "Jackson Swan" escrito em tinta azul escuro.

"É, então, hum", ela gaguejou quando entregou o livro a Edward. Ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos antes de lançar seu olhar sobre o livro. Ele respirou forte pelo nariz e depois sorriu para ela em um tom tranqüilizador. Ela engoliu o nó na garganta quando ele abriu a capa e começou a olhar as fotos. Cada uma tinha uma etiqueta ou algumas linhas escritas por debaixo dela.

A primeira foto era de Jack na primeira noite em que ela havia o encontrado. Charlie tirou uma foto deles dormindo com seu telefone celular enquanto eles estavam juntos. Jack estava enrolado em seu colo e até pela foto você poderia dizer como ele estava vulnerável. Parecia uma escolha estranha adicionar essa foto ao álbum, mas a foto era o seu começo e ela pertencia a aquele lugar. Enquanto olhava para a primeira foto, nem um dos olhos dos Cullen estavam secos.

Os três continuaram a rolar sobre as páginas de memórias, até que chegaram à última página. Era uma foto dela e de Jack no casamento. Foi um close cândido que o fotógrafo tinha apanhado dos dois rindo enquanto dançavam. Ela pensou que tinha sido uma maneira doce de acabar o álbum.

Edward fechou o livro e pigarreou antes de passar a mão sobre o rosto para enxugar as lágrimas. Ele olhou para ela e lhe deu um sorriso aguado.

"Muito obrigado por isso. Eu agradeço com todo m-m-meu coração", ele gaguejou, as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos novamente. "Me dêem licença". Ele se levantou e saiu pela porta atrás da mesa de sinuca para o pátio. Bella desviou o olhar quando ela o viu se inclinar sobre o parapeito, de costas e tremendo de uma emoção descontrolada. Ela olhou por cima no sofá e viu Esme carinhosamente passando a mão sobre a capa do livro. Ela olhou para Bella e sorriu.

"Isso foi muito gentil de sua parte. Assim como quebra nossos corações que Jack estivesse perdido para nós, estou tão feliz que tenha sido você quem o encontrou."

Carlisle balançou a cabeça e enxugou os próprios olhos antes de caminhar para o piano, onde Jack ainda estava tocando suavemente. Ainda segurando o livro, Esme levantou e começou a se afastar.

"Eu vou colocar isso na biblioteca. Você gostaria de dar uma volta comigo, Bella?"

Não tendo muito o que fazer, ela se levantou e seguiu Esme, que levou o álbum de fotos até o escritório para encontrar um local adequado para ele.

Bella andou até a mesa e seu olho pegou um pedaço quadrado de cristal com um poema gravado nele. Ela se inclinou e respirou fundo. Virou o seu olhar de volta para Esme, que estava sorrindo para ela um pouco tristemente.

"Eu tenho esse mesmo poema pendurado na parede da nossa sala de estar," Bella disse calmamente. Seus dedos involuntariamente estendendo a mão e acariciando as palavras com cuidado.

...

_Não é carne da minha carne, _

_Nem osso dos meus ossos, _

_Mas ainda milagrosamente _

_Meu. _

_Nunca se esqueça _

_Por um só minuto; _

_Você não nasceu em meu coração, _

_Mas dentro dele. __  
_  
...

"Esme?", perguntou ela. "Eu não quero me intrometer, mas porque você tem uma cópia de A Resposta (para um filho adotivo) em seu escritório?"

Ela apontou para uma cadeira na frente da mesa, enquanto ela se sentava na outra. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou por um momento antes de falar.

"Minha mãe tinha 14 anos quando me teve. Ela foi abusada por seu padrasto e então forçada a dar o bebê para adoção pelo Estado, que tinha descoberto. A essa altura, já era tarde demais. A inocência de uma criança foi tirada de sua vida e outra vida foi empurrada em cima dela. Eu fui adotada por um casal que era fisicamente incapaz de ter filhos. Eles me amaram com cada suspiro de seus corpos e eu nunca quis nada mais."

Bella arregalou os olhos e seu coração doeu por essa garota magoada e sobre como Esme deve ter se sentido quando descobriu que ela era o produto desse tipo de abuso.

"Minha mãe adotiva, Caroline Platt é linda, por dentro e por fora. Quando eu tinha uns doze anos, ela sentou comigo para explicar que eu era adotada, embora ela não tenha entrado em detalhes sobre as circunstâncias, até que eu fosse muito mais velha. Eu sempre me senti muito abençoada e grata por meus pais. Eles me escolheram. Eles me quiseram. Esse tipo de conhecimento fortalece sua auto-confiança, deixe-me dizer isso a você. " Ela sorriu para Bella.

"Eu conheci Carlisle na faculdade e foi amor à primeira vista. Casamos logo após a formatura. Ele estava apenas começando na Escola Médica, de modo que concordamos em adiar os filhos. Dois anos depois, fui notificada por um advogado que a minha mãe biológica, Elizabeth Masen, faleceu após dar a luz a um menino. Ela e o marido estavam em um acidente de carro e nem um deles sobreviveu, mas conseguiram salvar o bebê. Desde que eu era só parente de sangue do meu irmão, me foi dada à opção de querer ou não levá-lo. Eu estava em choque total até Carlisle voltar da faculdade naquele dia e cuidar de mim. Conversamos sobre isso durante toda a noite. Nós tínhamos decidido que um bebê seria muito para lidar naquele momento."

Esme parou por um minuto, perdida em memórias, antes que ela continuasse com sua história.

"Então, no dia seguinte, nós fomos ao hospital infantil para assinar os papéis dizendo que eu iria abandonar meus direitos ao Estado. Enquanto esperávamos que a assistente social aparecesse, uma enfermeira perguntou se nós gostaríamos de ver o bebê. Minha curiosidade levou o melhor de mim e eu disse que sim. Ela trouxe este pequeno pacote azul. Ele tinha a cabeça cheia de cabelos avermelhados e esses olhos verdes e brilhantes desde o dia em que nasceu, as enfermeiras me informaram."

Ela engoliu em seco e sua voz começou a encrespar com lágrimas não derramadas.

"Um olhar para ele e meu coração estava perdido. Tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi olhar para Carlisle e ele soube. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu poderia desistir dele. Edward Masen Cullen veio do hospital para nossa casa com a gente e dois dias depois nós o adotamos oficialmente. As coisas foram difíceis, aqui e ali, mas nós tivemos nossos pais para nos apoiar, o que ajudou tremendamente. Dois anos mais tarde, eu fiquei grávida de Emmet. Carlisle estava em sua residência e as coisas ficaram difíceis, mas nenhuma vez perdemos de vista o nosso amor e felicidade."

Ela fez um gesto para a placa sobre a mesa. "Minha mãe me deu isso no primeiro aniversário de Edward. Era um lembrete de que mesmo que ele e eu não partilhássemos da mesma linhagem genética, eu ainda o amaria muito. Essa é uma grande parte da razão pela qual eu sou tão inflexível sobre o seu lugar como mãe de Jack. Eu sei o que é ser parte de uma família adotiva. Dar à luz não faz de você uma mãe. Cuidar e amar esta criança faz. Victoria nunca foi uma mãe para esse menino. Mesmo que ninguém aceite, aos meus olhos você sempre foi sua mãe. Ele estava apenas esperando por você no lugar certo, na hora certa."

As lágrimas de Bella transbordaram de seus olhos e ela começou a soluçar. Esme se levantou e puxou Bella em seus braços.

"Venha aqui, querida menina. Shh, está tudo certo. Eu só te conheço a um dia ou algo assim, mas eu te amo muito, Bella. Deus realmente nos abençoou no final."

"Obrigada, Esme", Bella sussurrou, enquanto as lágrimas começavam a diminuir.

"Se acalme, agora. Porque nós não trocamos de roupa e talvez relaxemos na piscina? Emmett e Rosalie estão chegando mais tarde e tenho certeza que eles querem passar algum tempo com você, e com Jack".

Bella acenou e sorriu para Esme. Havia alguma coisa especial nessa família. Ela estava tão à vontade e oprimida, ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que ela pertencia a aquele lugar. Que ela tinha sido concebida para ser parte desta família.

E isso a assustou tremendamente. Neste ponto, ela sabia sem dúvidas, que seu coração iria se quebrar no final do verão, mas ela tomou uma decisão nesse momento de tentar e se divertir pelo tempo que pudesse e não pensar muito sobre o futuro.

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**...**

_**Nota da Leili: **__Esqueci da minha nota no capítulo passado, mas aqui estou. Ah que pena não teve o Edward acordando nos braços da Bella, hehe, mas da para perceber que mesmo sendo narrada em 3º pessoa a fic é muito mais focada, digamos, no ponto de vista da Bella. O que foi o Jack tocando? Muito amor x3 E eles vendo o álbum, o Edward chorando depois, da uma vontade de colocar no colo e dar carinho... A Esme entende a Bella, e sabe que mãe não é quem dá a luz, mas quem cuida, da amor, cria... Eles são tão lindos, aiai... Vamos comentar gente, deixar as tradutoras felizes, porque sei que vocês estão ai lendo, e sei que deixar review da uma preguicinha, mas se esforcem, a review é uma forma de mostrar que gostam do que estamos fazendo para você. Bjs e até quarta que vem._


	15. Capítulo 14

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 14  
**

...

Bella alisou a frente de seu biquíni branco antes de pegar uma canga também branca. Ela escorregou em um par de chinelos brancos e escovou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Ela deu um passo para trás e sorriu para seu reflexo no espelho. Ela não era uma pessoa vaidosa, mas até ela teve que admitir que parecia bem. A parte superior era adornada com uma pedra de jade oval em cada parte da alça acima dos seios, e na parte debaixo tinha três pedras da mesma situados nos dois lados do quadril. Isso embelezava bem a sua figura. Ela puxou canga por cima da cabeça e acomodou-se na cama com seu laptop, enquanto esperava que Jack terminasse de se arrumar.

No período de 24 horas, havia meia dúzia de e-mails de Tanya. A maioria delas estava em seu estilo normal de divagar, mas um se destacou dos demais. Era um lembrete de que ela estava empenhada em fazer uma turnê do livro de duas semanas no meio de agosto. Bella deixou a cabeça cair para trás contra a cabeceira da cama e murmurou uma maldição. Ela havia se esquecido completamente do compromisso, com toda a emoção e os nervos que chegou em Chicago.

'Como eu vou lidar com isso?' ela perguntou a si mesma.

Ela não tinha tempo para continuar a sua ponderação, quando Jack entrou na sala vestindo seu calção do John Cena.

" Hey Mãe?" , ele perguntou, sorrindo forçadamente para ela.

"Sim, filho?"

"Você não pode me ver!" ele gritou enquanto acenou com a mão na frente do rosto.

Bella revirou os olhos e silenciosamente amaldiçoou Vince McMahon e World Wrestling Entertainment.

"Legal. Acho que você precisa de uma Atitude Ajustada*", Bella gritou antes de pular da cama para persegui-lo.

*Atitude Ajustada: veja o vídeo para entender youtube . com/ watch?v=jT_ZFwqirEE

Jack voou para fora do quarto e Bella riu enquanto parou para pegar seu telefone fora do seu carregador. Ela deixou cair no bolso da canga e saltou para o corredor, quase imediatamente batendo em uma parede do músculo rígido. Ela olhou para cima e seus olhos conectaram-se com profundos olhos verdes. Edward sorriu largamente e estendeu a mão para ela, agarrando firme seus ombros.

"Calme ai, Isabella. Está com pressa?" ele perguntou.

Ela mordeu os lábios e corou. Sua testa franzida um pouco enquanto seu olhar permanecia em seu rosto rosado. Um de seus dedos chegou até tocar suavemente seu rosto. Logo antes de conectar, ele deixou sua mão cair abruptamente. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, quase como se estivesse envergonhado.

Ele olhou de volta para Bella e lhe deu um sorriso envergonhado. Tudo o que pode fazer foi piscar na confusão do que apenas aconteceu.

"Eu, hum", ele começou a dizer, antes de limpar a garganta. "Eu estava vindo para escoltá-la até a piscina, já que Jack decolou sem você."

"Sim, bem, você pode pular nas costas de uma criança uma vez e ele fica todo nervoso quando você o ameaça com outros movimentos", ela disse em um rosto totalmente ereto.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram.

"Você pulou nas costas dele?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Ei, foi ele que pulou nas minhas costas. Eu só retornei o favor. Foi em um colchão muito mole, eu juro!"

Seu riso se transformou em risos logos e Edward se juntou rapidamente.

"Você é muito inesperada, Isabella Swan", ele disse depois de se recompor.

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para ele com curiosidade.

"Isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim?", ela perguntou.

"Uma coisa boa", ele respondeu sério. "Uma coisa muito boa."

O par se perdeu nos olhos um do outro, até que foram interrompidos pelo bater dos pés nos degraus. Jack deslizou parando no corredor no topo das escadas. Ele olhou entre seus pais, com curiosidade, não completamente certo do que fazer com eles estando tão próximos um do outro. Ele caminhou para o lado de sua mãe e olhou para seu pai.

"Mamãe está tudo bem aqui?" ele perguntou a Bella, apesar de não tirar os olhos de Edward.

Bella reprimiu um riso na tentativa de Jack de desafio. Ela colocou a mão no ombro de seu filho, que o levou a olhar para ela. Ela sorriu e assentiu.

"Está tudo bem, Jack. Estávamos prestes descer."

Jack acenou e sorriu, com alguma desculpa para seu pai, antes de caminhar de volta para as escadas. Edward sorriu para Bella e ela percebeu seus olhos se iluminarem com felicidade e alegria.

"Ele é muito protetor com você", afirmou. Bella sorriu e olhou na direção onde seu filho tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

"Sim, ele é. Deixe-me garantir que o sentimento é mútuo."

Ela olhou em seus olhos e ficou feliz ao ver que o brilho nos deles não tinham desaparecido. Em vez disso, ele continuou a sorrir e assentiu.

"Eu estou começando a entender isso."

Bella engoliu o nó na garganta, querendo saber exatamente o que essa afirmação subentendia. Ela fez um gesto com a mão em direção à escada.

"Eu acho que nós devemos ir?" ela perguntou.

Edward assentiu uma vez e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro enquanto caminhavam para as escadas. Enquanto caminhavam lentamente, lado a lado, ele começou a falar.

"Você se importaria de me dizer mais sobre ele? Eu realmente não sei o que perguntar especificamente porque eu quero saber tudo. Quero saber como ele era quando começou a viver com você. Quando ele perder o seu primeiro dente? Ele ainda acredita em Papai Noel?"

Bella sorriu e segurou o riso por sua vontade de mais.

"Ele era tímido, quieto e muito educado comigo no início. Ele estava agitado e nervoso em torno de todos os outros em primeiro lugar. Demorou um pouco para ele se abrir para qualquer um que não fosse eu ou meu pai. Ele tinha seis anos quando perdeu seu primeiro dente. Ele foi solto e ele estava brincando quando ao invés de prestar atenção ao que estava acontecendo em torno dele, acabou levando uma cotovelada no rosto. Ele estava muito animado ao ver o seu dente no chão, porque nem se importou que lhe bateram. Foi o meu meio irmão e um completo acidente. Ele não percebeu que Jack estava lá até que fosse tarde demais. Não, ele não acredita em Papai mais, mas ele se recusa a deixar-me sabe disso. Ele e meu pai tiveram essa conversa há alguns meses. Meu pai disse que ele era muito inflexível de que eu não deveria saber e estragar meu Natal."

Ela balançou a cabeça e riu com a memória.

"Ele é absolutamente a criança mais doce, mais gentil que eu já conheci", suspirou.

Edward olhou para ela e percebeu que seu sorriso estava triste.

"Tenho certeza de que muito é influência sua", ele disse calmamente.

Seu coração doeu por Edward e ela queria desesperadamente ver seus olhos acesos de alegria novamente, e não tristeza. Ela parou no degrau inferior, enquanto ele continuou até o fim. Quando ele percebeu que ela tinha parado, ele se virou e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

Ela lhe deu um pequeno sorriso e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Estar um andar acima do que ele lhe deu a vantagem de ser capaz de olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

"Ele sentiu sua falta," ela disse calmamente. "Ele nunca uma vez esquecer que tinha um pai que o adorava em algum lugar. Eu sei que isto é difícil. Você o tem na sua frente, e você só quer ser feliz e abraçá-lo apertado, mas há também dor ao pensar em como muito que você perdeu."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram em como palavras de Bella bateram diretamente em seu coração. Ela viu quando ele tentou piscar as lágrimas. Ela colocou a mão em seu rosto e seus olhos foram atraídos para os dela mais uma vez.

"Aproveite isso. Seja feliz. Seu menino está em sua vida e nada pode tirar isso de você." Seu rosto enrugou no pensamento antes de continuar.

"Eu não sei o que este verão vai trazer, ou como nós vamos lidar com tudo quando for hora de ir para casa em Washington, mas eu prometo que não vou levá-lo longe de você no sentido metafórico. Eu gostaria de poder largar tudo e nos mudar para perto de você, mas temos um lar e uma família e bons amigos esperando por nós lá. Nós vamos descobrir isso, mas eu quero dar-lhe minha palavra de que você nunca mais voltará a sentir a dor que teve nesses cinco anos, Edward. Eu não sei se isso soa presunçoso da minha parte, mas não posso deixá-lo aqui e fingir que nada aconteceu. Eu preciso de nós na mesma página."

Ela respirou instável e lutou com suas próprias lágrimas. Ele olhou para longe para recompor seus pensamentos e então voltou para seu rosto, seus olhos eram uma mistura de tempestade de emoção.

"Eu entendo a sua posição, mas eu tenho ele de volta. Enquanto eu entendo que vocês estão indo de volta para Washington no final de agosto, eu não quero ter essa conversa agora. Agradeço por tentar provar que nós vamos estar na mesma página. Garanto que nós vamos. Agora, eu gostaria de ir lá fora e desfrutar tanto da companhia dele como da sua." Quando ele fez a referência sobre desfrutar de sua companhia, ele deu um sorriso sexy.

Ela sentiu o pulso começa a corrida e sua pele parecia que estava pegando fogo. Uma tosse ecoou por toda a sala e Bella se afastou bruscamente. Tanto ela como Edward viraram a cabeça e viram Emmett encostado no umbral da porta da cozinha, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Você está se movendo meio rápido, não está irmão?" ele riu.

A mandíbula de Bella caiu e seu rosto queimou de constrangimento. Ela caminhou rapidamente passando por Emmett, dando-lhe um aceno superficial de Olá, antes de sair pela porta que levava à beira da piscina.

"Que merda, Em?" Ela ouviu de Edward rosnar e gritar com Emmett antes que ela estivesse fora do alcance da voz.

Ela levou algumas respirações profundas para acalmar as bochechas vermelhas enquanto fez seu caminho até onde Esme e Rose estavam descansando à beira da piscina. Era bastante grande, cercada por pedras engenhosamente colocadas e espreguiçadeiras. Atrás da piscina tinha muro que dava para uma pequena encosta. A casa da piscina ficava do lado esquerdo e uma banheira de água quente foi construída em pedra na ponta da piscina. A água era brilhante e tinha uma cor verde azulada profundo. Ela nunca tinha visto nada parecido antes. Carlisle estava em uma churrasqueira grande situada no lado direito do pátio. Jack estava relaxando e flutuando sobre suas costas no meio da piscina.

Um pensamento tortuoso entrou em sua cabeça e ela rapidamente tirou a canga e colocou-a na espreguiçadeira que estava mais próximo a ela. Esme chamou sua atenção e piscou para ela, como se soubesse exatamente o que Bella estava prestes a fazer. Segurando o nariz, Bella deu correu e deu um salto bala de canhão direito ao lado do filho, que de repente viu-se tossindo e cuspindo água quando ela caiu. Ele enxugou o rosto com as mãos e olhou em volta irritado. Quando ele pegou a figura da sua mãe rindo, ele mergulhou na água e começou a agarrar a seus pés. Rindo, Bella sentiu Jack puxá-la sob a água.

Jogando e espirrando água da piscina, Bella e Jack não perceberam os diferentes olhares que tinham ao vê-los interagir. Edward e Esme, ambas tinham um idêntico sorriso de adoração e alegria enquanto assistiam a cena diante deles. Rosalie e Carlisle estavam sorrindo, felizes por ver a alegria que estava atualmente em torno da sua família. Os olhos de Rosalie procuraram seu marido e seu sorriso caiu quando se deparou com sua carranca. Emmett tinha os lábios juntos em uma linha reta, enquanto seus olhos cautelosamente chicoteavam entre Bella e seu irmão. Quando ele olhou em volta e pegou sua mulher o olhando, sorriu ligeiramente e sacudiu a cabeça para seu olhar indagador. Ele iria partilhar os seus pensamentos com ela mais tarde.

Edward tirou os chinelos e sentou-se na borda da piscina, colocando as pernas na água. Ele continuou a assistir Jack e Bella nadando alegremente. Jack rapidamente percebeu a presença de seu pai e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso enorme.

"Papai!"

Bella se virou para ver Edward observando-os do lado da piscina e sorriu timidamente para ele. Ele voltou seu sorriso e piscou. Ela abaixou-se sob a água para esconder uma risada alegre que ameaçava brotar de sua garganta. Quando ela voltou a superfície um momento depois, sentiu Jack embrulhar as pernas em volta da sua cintura, por trás.

"Papai!" Jack disse novamente. "Venha me ajudar! Ela é forte demais para mim!"

"Oh, seu pequeno trapaceiro! " Bella advertiu brincando com Jack. Ela assistiu enquanto Edward pensou por um momento antes de puxar sua camiseta sobre a cabeça e deslizar graciosamente na piscina. Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto os levaram ao seu peito musculoso e abdômen. Ele era construído em mais de uma maneira atlética, diferente do tipo de corpo de Emmett. Ela sentiu uma onda de excitação correr em suas veias enquanto espreitava através da água e começou a recuar lentamente.

"Não, não, não", ela disse, ao mesmo tempo que balançava a cabeça. "Cai fora, Edward."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente para trás e para frente. "Não, eu vou ajudar o meu filho."

Ela riu e mergulhou sob a água, com Jack ainda preso às suas costas, enquanto Edward nadava atrás dela. Depois de alguns minutos de perseguição, ele finalmente a pegou. Uma vez que Jack percebeu que a perseguição acabou, ele pareceu desinteressado e saiu sozinho. Edward e Bella estavam na parte mais funda e viram enquanto Jack nadou para falar com Carlisle. Edward sorriu e olhou para Bella.

"Vocês nadam como os peixes", comentou. Ela lhe deu um sorriso confuso.

"Por que isso soa como se fosse uma pergunta?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Washington não é frio e úmido o tempo todo?"

Ela riu levemente. "Nem todo o tempo, pode ser bastante sufocante no verão; muito úmido."

Ela olhou para longe e se perdeu em pensamentos por um momento.

"Hey", Edward disse baixinho: "Onde você está?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Eu estava lembrando quando Jack aprendeu a nadar. Na verdade, não foi há muito tempo. Um pouco depois que comprei o carro novo, fizemos uma viagem por estrada até um Bed & Breakfast (uma pousada) em Eureka, na costa norte da Califórnia . Fiquei paranóica sobre a nadar no oceano, assim eu insisti que nós dois tomássemos aulas de mergulho com antecedência. Jack é tão surpreendente. Ele pega tudo tão rápido. Ele estava nadando como um peixe após a primeira aula. Tive a sorte de estar flutuando naquele ponto. "

Edward sorriu e riu, gostando de como Bella ficava animada, descrevendo seu filho. Sua afeição para com a garota estava crescendo aos trancos e barrancos. Ele esfregou as costas do seu pescoço e sorriu timidamente para ela.

"Ah, eu sinto muito por Emmett. Ele pode ser um idiota às vezes."

Bella olhou na direção de Emmett e começou a se preocupar com a sua expressão. Ele estava observando-os com um olhar intenso que era apenas um olhar envergonhado

.

Ela fez uma careta e olhou para Edward, que encolheu os ombros e revirou os olhos quando viu a expressão no rosto do irmão.

"Como eu disse, idiota."

Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Está tudo bem. Nós apenas não podemos ter um momento de tranquilidade juntos, sem alguém interromper."

"Papai!" Jack chamou do outro lado da piscina. "Vamos verificar isso!"

"Caso em questão" Bella destacou. Edward riu e sorriu desculpando-se antes de fazer seu caminho até o seu filho.

Bella o assistiu nadar para longe antes de se dirigir de volta para as espreguiçadeiras. Esme estava sorrindo carinhosamente para ela e deu um tapinha na cadeira à sua esquerda. Bella sorriu e saiu da piscina. Rosalie entregou a toalha de seu lugar, a direita de Esme.

"Obrigada, Rosalie", ela respondeu calmamente.

"Não tem problema, Bella", ela respondeu. "Por favor, me chame de Rose."

Bella assentiu e secou-se antes de espalhar a toalha do outro lado da cadeira e deitar-se sobre ele. Seus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos para a água, onde se juntou ao jogo de Emmett, Edward e Jack em torno de algumas bolas infláveis.

"É tão bom vê-los atuando despreocupados e felizes novamente." Esme suspirou.

"Eu concordo", Rose acrescentou. "Eu me encontrei com Em apenas algumas semanas antes que Jack sumisse e foi difícil ver a mudança nele. Eu não conhecia Edward, ou Jack antes do assunto, até depois que tudo aconteceu em Phoenix. Eu acho que, honestamente só o vi sorrir uma vez nos últimos cinco anos. Eu não peguei uma carranca no seu rosto nenhuma vez hoje. É uma mudança incrível."

"Tenho medo de que seu marido não goste muito de mim, Rose," Bella disse suavemente. Esme esticou o braço e acariciou delicadamente o seu braço.

"Não é você", respondeu Rose. "Bem, eu acho que é um pouco de você. Principalmente, é o seu coração tentando curar e tem dificuldade em acreditar que Jack realmente está na frente dele de novo. Nós também estamos tentando ter um bebê nos últimos de anos e ainda não tivemos sorte."

"Dê-lhe algum tempo, Bella", Esme disse. "Tenho certeza que **todos** os meus meninos vão adorar você em algum momento."

Bella corou ligeiramente e olhou para a cena na piscina, tentando seu melhor para ignorar a inflexão que Esme tinha colocado sobre a palavra 'todos'.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão de boa comida, risos e até algumas lágrimas enquanto Bella e Jack compartilhavam mais dos pequenos momentos que tinham feito a sua viagem. No momento em que Bella estava descansando na cama sozinha naquela noite, sentiu-se rapidamente em um sono sem sonhos.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou cedo e caminhou calmamente até o quarto de Jack. Ela abriu a porta e se escondeu no quarto dele, deslizando rapidamente sob as cobertas e aconchegando contra as costas de seu filho. Ele se mexeu, gemeu baixinho. Ele se virou e sorriu para ela, sonolento.

"Bom dia Mãe", ele disse em meio a um bocejo gigantesco. "Ainda estamos fazendo café da manhã de domingo, mesmo que não estejamos em casa?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Por que você acha que eu estou aqui, bobo?"

Jack esticou e puxou-se para fora da cama.

"Tudo bem. Te encontro na cozinha em cinco minutos?" ele perguntou. Bella sorriu e assentiu, antes de voltar para seu quarto para pegar seu iPhone e de auto-falante. Ela colocou uma calça de yoga preta e blusa azul escura, deixando os pés descalços. Ela fez o seu caminho até a cozinha e coloquei na playlist de 'Café da manhã' e apertou play. _No More Kings _fluiu através da cozinha, Bella vasculhou a geladeira bem abastecida dos Cullen procurando por ingredientes e começou a cantarolar.

Um minuto depois, Jack deslizou até parar na porta da cozinha e começou a cantar e dançar. Bella sorriu e colocou os ovos em cima da mesa que ela estava segurando. Ela começou a saltar e começou a dançar pelo seu caminho com seu filho, enquanto se juntava a ele no canto.

...

_It never really mattered_

_I was always under control_

_Monkey hear, monkey think_

_There is no fear in this dojo_

_I was a super hero_

_King of 1985_

_I showed no mercy_

_I was always Cobra Kai_

_But I caught a crane kick to the face_

_(uh huh)_

_I guess he sealed my fate when he said:_

_Sweep the leg (johnny)_

_Sweep the leg (johnny)_

_Sweep the leg (johnny)_

_Oh good God now you gotta believe me_

...

Bella parou abruptamente quando ouviu alguém pigarrear atrás dela. Com as bochechas em chamas, ela se virou para ver Esme sorrindo na porta.

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" ela perguntou.

"Oh, esta é a nossa tradição de domingo," Jack respondeu com orgulho. "Nós fazemos o café da manhã juntos, cantando e dançando. É muito divertido, MeMe. Você deve se juntar a nós!"

A música mudou a música de Michael Bublé, "Haven't Met You Yet" e Esme sorriu.

"Eu acho que eu vou. Eu amo essa música", exclamou ela enquanto pegou as mãos de Jack e começou a dançar com ele.

...

_I'm not surprised_

_Not everything lasts_

_Have broken my heart so many times,_

_I stopped keepin' track._

_Talk myself in,_

_I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up_

_Then I let myself down._

...

Bella riu e voltou a quebrar os ovos em uma tigela e a bater. Ela observou Esme e Jack dançando ao redor da cozinha e suspirou satisfeita. Isso era tudo o que ela esperava, quando ela tomou a decisão de vir para Chicago. Ela pegou um movimento pela porta e olhou para ver Edward e Carlisle de pé juntos com olhares confusos.

A música acabou e Esme varreu Jack em um grande abraço. "Onde você aprendeu a dançar tão bem?"

Jack corou ligeiramente e encolheu os ombros. "Nós tomamos as aulas de dança para o casamento da tia de Allie. Eu era o melhor menino", disse a orgulhosamente.

Carlisle se aproximou e afagou seu cabelo. "Claro, eu não tenho dúvida que era o melhor menino lá."

Bella riu, o que atraiu todos os olhares para ela. "Ele quer dizer que ele era o padrinho, mas desde que ele era pequeno ainda, nós todos chamou o melhor menino*."

_* __**Melhor Menino:**__ Em inglês padrinho é Best Man, e para entenderam o porque do Melhor Menino, foi porque ele disse que era o Best Boy, como a Bella explicou, por ele ainda ser pequeno o chamavam assim._

A compreensão preencheu o rosto de todos e Carlisle sorriu para Jack. "Isso foi uma grande honra, né?"

Jack assentiu com seriedade. "Sim, foi, mas Allie e J disseram que eu era perfeito para o trabalho."

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a campainha tocou e Edward disse que ia abrir na porta. Tão logo ele se virou, a música no iPhone Bella parou e começou a tocar com o toque de Alice.

_..._

_Hey soul sister, _

_Ain't that Mister Mister _

_On the radio, stereo, _

_The way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, _

_I don't want to miss _

_A single thing you do..._

_Tonight  
Hey, hey,hey_

_..._

Ela sorriu para Esme e Carlisle, desculpando-se antes de ir para a sala atender a chamada.

"Alô?" Ela respondeu enquanto via Edward atender a porta.

"Bella?" ela ouviu o chamado de Alice através do telefone. "Só estou ligando para te avisar–"

"Onde ela está?" ela ouviu voz familiar chamar. Cabeça de Bella virou para a porta da frente a tempo de ver o Jasper avançar por Edward pela entrada. Bella arregalou os olhos enquanto Jasper estreitou quando pegou seu olhar.

"Jasper está a caminho?" Bella respondeu para Alice. Ela ouviu o suspiro de sua melhora amiga.

"Cheguei muito tarde, não é? Merda. Ele deve ter dirigido à noite toda sem parar. Ele só me deixou saber disso a pouco. Desculpe, Bella . Ele está muito chateado, então eu espero que ele não cause problemas para você."

"Não, está tudo bem, Allie. Sou capaz de lidar com ele."

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha em desafio quando ouviu o comentário.

"Ok, então por favor, me ligue mais tarde e me diga se está tudo bem? Meu vôo deve chegar amanhã à tarde, em torno das duas."

"Claro, sem problemas. Vou falar com você depois."

Bella desligou o telefone, uma vez que não tirou os olhos de Jasper.

Ele cruzou os braços na frente do seu peito.

"Você tem alguma explicação para isso, Lucy," ele disse em uma voz estranhamente calma que escondia a emoção em seus olhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e franziu os lábios. Seu olhar se ligou ao de Edward que parecia uma parte irritado, e uma parte confusa como o diabo.

Isso não ia ser divertido.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Nota da Irene: **Eu e a Leili estamos em uma confisão só. Ela comenta no capítulo que eu traduzo e eu no dela. =p_

_Meninas, nem tenho palavras pra expressar como estamos felizes com o retorno de vcs a fic. Eu adoro os comentários, as revoltas e todo o sentimento que vcs tem pela história._

_Então, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E semana que vem estaremos aqui novamente._

_Aviso: Como eu e a Leili estamos MUITO felizes com o retorno, combinamos que se vcs continuarem a deixar tantas reviews, tentaremos traduzir uma quantidade maior de capítulos e na semana que houver mais de 100 reviews em um capítulo POSTAREMOS 2 CAPÍTULOS._

_O que acham?_

_Beijos e até quarta que vem._

_Ah... hoje ainda tem "Entre Irmãos"_**  
**


	16. Capítulo 15

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 15**

...

Bella apertou os olhos e olhou para a forma magra de Jasper, que vibrava com a raiva mal disfarçada. Ela não tinha idéia de por que ele estaria tão furioso. Na pior das hipóteses, ela imaginou que ele estaria irritado com a decisão dela de ser tão aberta e confiante com os Cullen.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"Eu vim dirigindo seu carro, lembra?" Ele revirou os olhos. Bella acenou com a cabeça em confirmação.

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Por que está aqui um dia mais cedo do que o previsto?" perguntou ela com irritação.

"Esta poderia ser uma conversa melhor em um lugar privado", disse ele disfarçadamente e olhou por cima do ombro para Edward, que ainda estava de pé perto da porta com o rosto ainda com uma máscara de aborrecimento e confusão. Ela chamou sua atenção e sorriu levemente, tentando deixá-lo saber que tudo estava bem, mas ela não estava esperando a carranca que manchou seu lindo rosto. Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso, mas ele já estava olhando de maneira mortal para Jasper.

Sua cabeça virou quando ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. A porta se abriu e Jack voou para fora da sala em direção ao seu tio.

"JAZZ!" ele gritou quando se jogou nos braços de Jasper. Jasper riu e abraçou o menino com firmeza.

"Jack-O! Eu senti sua falta, garoto! Você está se comportando com a mamãe?"

Jack pulou para o chão e pôs o braço em volta da cintura de Bella.

"Sim, senhor. Tenho certeza que sim."

Jazz, em seguida, sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo de Jack.

"Onde está Allie?" Jack perguntou. Bella sorriu para ele.

"Ela ficou presa na loja e vai estar aqui amanhã", disse ela calmamente. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela viu Esme e Carlisle de pé ao seu lado. Ela sorriu e agarrou o braço de Jasper e o levou até os avós de Jack.

"Esme, Carlisle," ela começou, "este é o meu bom amigo, Jasper Whitlock. Sua esposa, Alice, é minha melhor amiga e sócia na minha butique".

Os Cullen sorriram para Jasper e o saudaram calorosamente.

"É um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Cullen", Jasper respondeu, acrescentando seu sotaque sulista para acalmar as coisas. Bella revirou os olhos um pouco para sua tentativa de encantá-los. Esme e Carlisle sorriram e estenderam a mão para apertar a sua.

"Por favor, chame-nos de Esme e Carlisle! Claro, é maravilhoso conhecê-lo, Jasper. Ouvimos muito sobre você e sua esposa de Bella e Jack. Você é muito bem-vindo aqui. Nós estávamos prestes a tomar café da manhã, se você pudesse se juntar a nós."

"Obrigado, madame. Eu estou um ácaro com fome depois de dirigir a noite toda. Mas você se importa se eu roubar Bella por alguns momentos? Nós temos algumas coisas a discutir." Jasper sorriu para Esme.

Esme sorriu e se virou para Bella.

"Claro, querido. Sinta-se livre para usar o escritório se você precisar de alguma privacidade. Jack e eu vamos terminar de preparar o café. Está tudo bem para você, Bella?"

"Obrigada, Esme. Não vai demorar muito." Bella deu a Esme seu melhor sorriso e assentiu.

"Leve o tempo que você precisar, querida!"

Jack e Esme desapareceram na cozinha, enquanto Carlisle fez o seu caminho até onde estava Edward, que ainda não tinha saído do seu lugar na sala. Bella se virou para Jasper e virou a cabeça em direção ao escritório.

"Vamos acabar com isso", ela reclamou e caminhou até a outra sala. Jasper a seguiu calmamente.

A porta para o escritório bateu fechada atrás deles. Bella se virou e olhou para Jasper. Ela ficou furiosa e envergonhada com a forma como ele agiu antes.

"Eu não posso acreditar o quão estúpida você tem sido, Bella! O que aconteceu com o trabalho em equipe?" ele perguntou, irritado. "Você poderia ter se machucado. Você disse qualquer coisa que possa comprometer a sua guarda de Jack?"

"Realmente Jasper?" Bella gritou. "Você realmente pensa tão pouco da minha inteligência?"

Jasper fez uma careta e lutou para manter o olhar severo em seu rosto. "Você ainda não entendeu, não é? Você coloca não só a si mesma, mas Jack em perigo. Você deveria ter esperado até que Alice ou eu estivéssemos aqui. Qualquer um poderia ter aberto aquela porta maldita por Deus! E ficar aqui? Isso é um erro monumental, por si só!"

Bella ficou com os braços cruzados na frente do peito, fervendo de raiva. Ela deu um passo em direção a um dos seus melhores amigos no mundo e enfiou o dedo no peito dele. "Com certeza, pode não ter sido a melhor idéia vir aqui sozinhos, mas não ouse me acusar de ser negligente com Jack. Meus instintos e julgamento me trouxeram até aqui. Você deveria confiar em mim até agora!"

"Bells, não é com o julgamento que eu estou preocupado. Como você pode confiar nessas pessoas? Você nem mesmo as conhece."

Bella parou e respirou profundamente pelo nariz.

"Eu os conheço bem o suficiente, Jazz. Eu sei que aquele homem lá fora ama seu filho desesperadamente, e esteve sofrendo durante cinco anos. Eu sei que Esme e Carlisle são duas das pessoas mais amáveis que eu já conheci. Jack tem uma família inteira que o ama e adora. Eles nunca mereceram nada disto!" O peito de Bella estava ofegante após seu discurso. Jasper olhou para seu espanto e disse. "Já terminou?" perguntou ele friamente.

Bella balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Ela aproximou-se dele e pressionou a palma da mão em seu rosto. "Jasper, eu te amo. Você é como um irmão para mim. Eu sou grata por ter você em nossas vidas, mas você não pode nos proteger de todas as coisas."

"Isso não significa que eu não iria morrer tentando, Isabella."

Ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e sentiu sua raiva lentamente sendo drenada de seu corpo. A cabeça dela sabia que ele estava apenas tentando proteger a ela e Jack, mas outra parte dela se sentia indignada por ele agir assim com ela.

"Oh, Jazz," ela sussurrou contra sua camisa. Ele chegou ao redor e envolveu-a em um abraço apertado.

"Droga, Bella. Eu não quis pisar em sua Liberdade Civil, mas vocês são minha família. O pensamento de você aqui sozinha sem ninguém para protegê-la me fez ver vermelho. Eu amo vocês."

"J, mesmo eu entendendo que você esta protegendo as pessoas que ama, eu estou realmente triste por você invadir uma casa como essa. Foi rude e injusto. Eu vou te dizer a mesma coisa que eu disse a Jack no outro dia. Eu sou uma mulher crescida e eu não preciso de ninguém para me proteger. Posso proteger a mim mesma."

Jasper se puxou para trás e olhou para ela, com um olhar estranho em seu rosto.

"Por que Jack precisou defendê-la, Bella?", ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Merda", ela murmurou baixinho. Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram e seu corpo ficou tenso.

"Número um, o que aconteceu, Bella? Número dois, isso irá me irritar?", ele perguntou em uma voz irritada.

Ela afastou-se dele e caminhou até uma fileira de fotos.

"Bem, depois de ver como você entrou aqui com as mãos em punhos, eu tenho certeza que o que eu tenho que dizer neste momento vai te chatear."

Jasper colocou as mãos nos quadris e apertou os olhos para ela.

"Bella, essa situação é bastante precária como está. Não faça isso mais difícil. Por favor, diga-me tudo."

Ela suspirou e se sentou em uma das poltronas enquanto repassava os acontecimentos de dois dias antes para ele. Até o momento em que ela terminou, ele estava olhando para ela com o queixo no chão.

"Você está brincando comigo? Você está brincando comigo agora, Bella?" perguntou ele, incrédulo.

Bella mordeu o lábio e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, inocentemente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e passou as mãos através de seu cabelo loiro-mel.

"Você tem alguma idéia do tipo de fogo que você está brincando? Você deveria ter esperado por nós. Você é muito doce e confiante. Isso pode ser usado contra você. Se estas pessoas escolherem levar isso a tribunal e lutar por Jack, isso pode ficar muito feio."

Bella arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

"O que quer dizer, Jazz?" ela perguntou.

"Bella, a adoção de Jack foi baseada no fato de que ele foi abandonado. Se os Cullen puderem provar que Victoria o seqüestrou ou que ela teve 100% de culpa por seu abandono, o pêndulo balança em favor deles. Você mesmo disse que eles nunca teriam o deixado ir. Você é realmente tão ingênua de pensar que eles irão deixar você sair pela porta da frente e não farão nenhuma reivindicação legal a ele a si mesmos?"

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para o chão. Quando se encontrou com seu olhar de novo, ela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Não, eu não sou tão ingênua, Jasper. Pensei em todos os cenários antes de virmos para aqui. Os potenciais benefícios e resultados positivos superam os negativos. Eu comecei a conhecê-los um pouco e eu não me deparei com nada que aponte na direção de que eles tomarão Jack de mim. Eles o amam demais para arrancar a única mãe que ele realmente conheceu. Eu sei tudo o que pode acontecer. Eu tive pesadelos com o pior cenário e eu sonhei com o melhor. Não há nada que você possa dizer que vá mudar minha mente. Eu sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa, mesmo se houver uma possibilidade de que isso vá me machucar no final."

Jasper caiu de joelhos na frente de Bella e enxugou suas lágrimas.

"Não chore, Bell. Por favor. Eu não suporto essa incerteza e sinto como se o céu fosse cair sobre nós a qualquer momento. Eu não quero nenhum de vocês se machucando, e me desculpe se eu vim com um pouco de força mais cedo. Eu estava com medo de que algo ruim acontecesse, e eu não estivesse lá para vocês."

Uma batida soou na porta e Jasper disse para que a pessoa entrasse. A porta se abriu e Edward enfiou a cabeça para dentro. Um olhar de dor piscou rapidamente sobre seu rosto antes de ele se fixar em uma máscara em branco. Ele limpou a garganta e olhou para Bella.

"Eu apenas queria que você soubesse que minha mãe disse que o café estava pronto e também para ver se estava tudo bem", ele respondeu, um tanto sem jeito.

"Tudo está bem", respondeu ela calmamente, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso. Ele assentiu e saiu apressadamente.

"Eu me pergunto por que ele está tão irritado?" Ela ponderou para si mesma. Os olhos dela brilharam para Jasper quando o ouviu soltar uma leve gargalhada.

"O quê? O que há de tão engraçado?" Ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

"Sério? Você não vê isso?"

Ela olhou para ele, confusa. "Vejo o quê?", perguntou ela.

"Nós estamos meio que em uma posição íntima," ele disse quando fez sinal para onde ele ainda estava ajoelhado em frente a ela. "Minha aposta vai para que ele tenha pensado que eu era seu namorado e ficou desapontado."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "Você tem que estar brincando comigo. Edward não me vê assim", declarou ela com firmeza.

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha, brincando e balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo o que você disser Bells. Agora, podemos ir comer qualquer coisa antes do meu estômago agarrar o que estiver fora do meu intestino?"

Bella riu. "A culpa é sua por querer dar uma de 'cavalheiro-da-armadura-reluzente ' e dirigir pela noite. Você não está esgotado, aliás?"

Ela olhou para ele um pouco mais de perto e notou a barba louro-claro por fazer em seu queixo e seus olhos ligeiramente vermelhos.

"Sim, mas eu sabia que não seria capaz de obter qualquer tipo de descanso até que eu estivesse com vocês, então eu pensei 'que diabos?' e continuei dirigindo."

Bella balançou a cabeça e se levantou, pegando sua mão e levando-o até a porta.

"Bem, então, vamos alimentá-lo, meu amigo."

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

Quando Jasper e Bella fizeram seu caminho para o solário para o café da manhã, ela percebeu imediatamente que Edward estava faltando. Carlisle, Esme e Jack estavam sentados ao redor da grande mesa, se servindo de panquecas e bacon.

"Eu temo ter que pedir desculpas a vocês, senhor e senhora Cullen", Jasper demorou para dizer, seu sotaque forte encantador. Bella lutou contra o impulso mais uma vez de revirar os olhos.

"Eu fui muito rude quando entrei aqui anteriormente. Não que seja uma desculpa, mas eu estava preocupado com meus amigos."

Carlisle acenou o pedido de desculpas de lado e levantou-se para apertar sua mão.

"Não é um problema, meu filho. Posso certamente entender seu desejo de proteger seus amigos," ele respondeu. Esme assentiu com a concordância do outro lado da mesa.

"Bella e Jack são como sua família, certo?", perguntou ela. Jasper acenou.

"Sim, eles são. Bella é a irmã que eu nunca tive e Jack é o meu sobrinho". Ele olhou e sorriu gentilmente para eles.

"Bem, então, como podemos ficar chateados? Nosso neto está com sorte por ter tido essa boa gente cuidando dele."

Esme fez sinal para que eles se sentassem à mesa. Bella se sentou ao lado de Jack quando Jasper sentou-se com eles. Esme rapidamente notou que os olhos de Bella procuravam a sala antes de se sentar e ela teve que esconder o sorriso.

"Edward não estava se sentindo muito bem, então ele voltou para a cama", ela disse baixinho, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa de Bella.

Bella se virou e atirou a Esme um olhar confuso. Ele parecia bem há pouco tempo atrás. Ela olhou para Jasper, que ergueu a sobrancelha para ela conscientemente. Bella balançou a cabeça para ele e começou a encher o seu prato. Carlisle, Esme e Jasper engajaram na conversa enquanto Bella foi consumida por seus próprios pensamentos, que caíram um sobre o outro, e ela ficou ali e contemplou o que Jasper tinha dito a ela mais cedo. Edward poderia realmente ter ficado perturbado por Jazz poder ser seu namorado? Não fazia sentido para ela. Depois de alguns minutos de picar para sua comida, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Jack.

"Você ouviu isso, mamãe?" perguntou ele animadamente.

"Ouvi o que, baby?"

"Hoje é o aniversário do papai! Podemos fazer um bolo para ele?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela olhou para Esme, que apenas sorriu tristemente para ela.

"Oh! De verdade? Hoje é seu aniversário?" Bella perguntou, um pouco atordoada. Esme assentiu.

"Sim, hoje é de fato o seu aniversário. Vocês tendo aparecido dessa forma foi uma bênção. Nós realmente não tivemos nada para comemorar por anos".

"Huh," Bella murmurou baixinho quando as rodas começaram a girar em sua cabeça. Ela se virou para Esme, mais uma vez.

"Você se importaria se eu ajudasse Jack a fazer um bolo para ele?", perguntou ela. O sorriso de Esme foi de cegar.

"Claro! Eu não me importo. Eu acho que ele iria adorar."

Bella deu uma olhada para Jasper com o canto do olho. Ele estava olhando para o prato com um olhar vazio em seu rosto, então ela não tinha maneira de medir a reação dele. Jack estava emocionado, e isso era a única coisa que importava para ela no momento em que ela sorriu para o filho sorridente.

Esme e Jack limparam os pratos e Carlisle se afastou para verificar Edward, deixando Bella e Jasper sozinhos. Ele se recostou na cadeira e deu um olhar pensativo a Bella.

"Eu acho que entendo agora. Eles são completamente desarmantes, não são?" ele perguntou. Bella sorriu levemente e assentiu.

"Eles são pessoas boas, Jazz".

Jasper concordou ainda pensando no que ele queria dizer. Depois de um momento, ele respirou fundo e deixou sair.

"Eu ainda não concordo totalmente com você ter decidido ficar aqui, mas eu acho que eu posso ver porque você quis. Você precisa tentar ver as coisas da minha perspectiva, Bella. Eu não sou apenas um de seus melhores amigos e tio do Jack eu sou o seu advogado. Eu não quero nada mais do que proteger vocês dois."

Ela suspirou e inclinou-se para descansar os antebraços na mesa e esfregou a testa com a palma da mão.

"Jazz, eu entendo realmente o que você está dizendo, eu entendo. Mas eu preciso seguir meu coração e meu coração diz que os Cullens precisam disso tanto quanto o Jack. Eles são sua família... E parte do seu coração tanto quanto eu sou. Tenho certeza que nós vamos descobrir isso da melhor maneira que pudermos, para que ninguém seja deixado de fora."

"Bem, então", ele suspirou, "Eu acho que vou para o hotel. Preciso estar sentado para ligar para a Alice." Ele fez uma careta e Bella riu.

"Boa sorte com isso", ela riu. "Você merece tudo o que ela vai atirar em você, idiota."

Ele se juntou a sua risada e levantou-se, seguindo Bella até a cozinha.

Jack estava secando os pratos ao mesmo tempo que conversava com Esme. Jasper acenou a despedida para ela antes de Bella e Jack caminharem para fora.

Jack correu até o Osiarap e abraçou o capô, o que fez os adultos a rebentarem em gargalhadas. Ele mostrou a língua para eles.

"O quê? Eu senti a falta dele."

Bella se aproximou e passou a mão pelo capô.

"Eu também, Jack", ela disse quando ela arrepiou seus cabelos. Após a troca de chaves, Jasper partiu para o hotel, deixando a promessa de que traria Alice logo que pudesse amanhã.

Jack remexeu por um minuto no banco de trás até que ele puxou o skate, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele enfiou-a debaixo do braço e puxou uma de suas malas. Bella pegou duas suas, antes de fechar a porta e trancar.

"Nós precisamos dar uma volta com ele amanhã. O que você acha?" perguntou ela.

Jack assentiu com entusiasmo. "Parece impressionante, mamãe."

"Ok, então. Está marcado. Agora, vamos ver se fazemos um bolo, garoto."

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

Bella se esforçou para mexer o chocolate derretido para escrever as palavras, enquanto Jack espalhava a cobertura de chocolate cremosa ao longo de um bolo de chocolate. Jack decidiu fazer um bolo todo de chocolate para Edward após Esme mencionar a ele que seu pai era um chocólatra. Ela olhou e sorriu enquanto Jack estava se esforçando para deixar a cobertura perfeita e harmoniosa.

Bella colocou um pedaço de papel manteiga no balcão antes de derramar o chocolate derretido em um saco plástico. Ela usou um par de tesouras de cozinha para cortar a ponta e escrever as palavras 'Feliz Aniversário Papai' e algumas pequenas linhas decorativas. Ela colocou o papel de lado para deixar endurecer o doce para que pudessem colocá-lo em cima do bolo depois.

Ela se aproximou e jogou o braço em volta dos ombros de Jack enquanto ele estava na frente do bolo, olhando para ele com orgulho. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Parece bom, não é?" ele perguntou.

Ela riu e abraçou-o firmemente com um braço.

"Sim, é verdade, pequeno. Tenho certeza que ele vai adorar."

Jack pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Eu acho que vou subir e dar uma olhada nele."

Bella sorriu e acenou. "Parece bom. Vou terminar de limpar aqui. Vá em frente."

Ela observou quando Jack saiu do quarto e suspirou. Tudo estava atrapalhado por dentro dela, e ela não conseguia pensar direito. Depois de arrumar a cozinha e colocar o bolo na geladeira, Bella encontrou-se em pé na biblioteca. Ela correu os dedos ao longo dos trilhos quando ela fez seu caminho lentamente para baixo da escada em caracol. Depois que ela chegou ao fundo das escadas, andou até a estante do lado esquerdo da sala. Havia muitos clássicos, um bom número deles eram primeiras edições. Ela escolheu sua muito amada antologia Ursinho Puff, de AA Milne, e se sentou em uma das poltronas mais fofas.

Ela afundou rapidamente pelos contos do pequeno urso e seus amigos. Antes que ela percebesse, quase duas horas tinham se passado.

Bella sorriu para si mesma quando se deparou com uma de suas citações favoritas de todos os tempos, que veio de _A Casa no Cantinho do Puff_.

...  
_  
O Leitão esgueirou-se atrás do Puff._

"Puff!" ele sussurrou.

"Sim, Leitão?"

"Nada", disse o Leitão, pegando a para do Puff.

"Eu só queria ter certeza de que você estava bem."

Agora, ela sabia exatamente como o Leitão se sentia naquele momento. A vida vem a você muito depressa, que às vezes você só precisa se lembrar de que você não está sozinho.

Ela fechou o livro em silêncio e pegou o telefone para verificar as horas. Era bem depois de quatro horas, então ela decidiu ver como Jack estava e até talvez verificar seu e-mail. Ela se levantou e esticou os braços sobre a cabeça. Uma voz do patamar acima a assustou.

"Você sabe, eu sempre adorei ler esse livro para meus filhos na hora de dormir."

Bella olhou para cima e sorriu calorosamente para Carlisle, que estava encostado na grade superior. Seus cabelos louros brilhavam ligeiramente no sol da tarde que estava se derramando dentro das janelas.

"Emmett gostava especialmente do Puff enquanto Edward era mais fã do Tigrão".

Bella riu levemente. "Eu posso apenas imaginar isso."

Carlisle sorriu. "Emm corria para Esme pedindo por um 'pote de mel' o tempo todo. Depois que ele começava, Edward ficava saltando em torno da casa em todos os momentos. Tenho saudades daqueles dias, às vezes," ele suspirou, mas o sorriso permaneceu no seu rosto.

"Jack estava procurando por você há pouco tempo então eu percebi que eu deveria verificar aqui."

Ela assentiu e fez seu caminho rapidamente as escadas. "Obrigado", respondeu ela quando chegou ao térreo.

Carlisle sorriu. "O prazer foi todo meu. A ultima vez que verifiquei, ele estava na sala assistindo Dragon Ball CSI".

Bella bufou uma risada e cobriu a boca com a mão. "Me desculpe", ela murmurou, envergonhada.

Carlisle parecia estar se divertindo, mas confuso com sua reação. "O que foi de tão engraçado?"

"Ah, hum, se chama Dragon Ball Z Kai. É um desenho animado que ele gosta."

"Eh, Esme é a única que está por dentro, não eu." Carlisle riu levemente e encolheu os ombros.

Bella deu um tapinha no ombro dele confortavelmente. "Está tudo bem Carlisle. Ser por fora está na moda", disse ela quando saiu da sala. Ela sorriu quando sua risada a seguiu pelo corredor.

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

Um pouco mais tarde, Bella se escondeu dentro da cozinha, junto com Esme e Carlisle, à espera de Jack trazer Edward para fazer uma surpresa. Esme rapidamente acendeu a vela em cima quando ouviu a voz de Jack aproximar-se da cozinha.

"Vamos, pai! Por favor? Você sabe que quer sorvete também."

Bella riu enquanto ouvia o filho jogar seu charme. Ele era geralmente devastador.

"Ugh, você vai me colocar em problemas, não é?" Edward suspirou e então rapidamente riu.

Quando entraram na sala, Jack gritou: "Surpresa!"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele percebeu a cena diante dele. Seu olhar pousou sobre Bella e o seu rosto abriu um sorriso largo. Ao ver isso, Bella sentiu seu peito esquentar e apertar. O fato de que algo tão simples a fizesse feliz era um motivo de preocupação para ela. Ela só o conhecia de alguns dias, mas estava apegada a ele tão rapidamente como ela ficou com seu filho. O charme Cullen não estava definitivamente a seu favor.

"Uau", disse ele, em reverência. "Muito obrigado. Parece incrível."

"Eu ajudei a mamãe a fazer o bolo, e eu cobri. No entanto, ela fez as letras. A dela é mais bonita."

Edward olhou para baixo e Jack e sorriu antes de procurar por Bella. "Obrigado", disse se voltando silenciosamente para ela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou timidamente.

Depois que o bolo foi cortado e comido, Esme sugeriu que eles tivessem uma noite de cinema. Jack, que amou a idéia, correu escada acima para começar a vestir seu pijama e escovar os dentes. Bella assistiu Edward sair da sala e ouviu a porta da frente fechar pouco tempo depois. Algo estalou em seu peito e de repente ela se sentiu triste. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu que Esme estava olhando para ela.

"Você sabe", Esme disse-lhe amavelmente: "Eu acho que ele pode estar um pouco sobrecarregado. Tenho certeza que há muitas coisas na cabeça de vocês dois. Talvez você possa dar uma ajuda para ele?"

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para Esme. Ela estava começando a pensar que a mulher mais velha estava tentando dar uma de Cupido. Ela balançou a cabeça e soltou um pequeno suspiro. Ela mordeu os lábios e os olhos dela encontraram-se encarando a porta que ele tinha saído.

"Que diabos", ela pensou, antes de pousar a toalha que estava segurando e seguir seu caminho. Ela abriu a porta e encontrou Edward olhando perdido na distância, enquanto estava sentado em um dos balanços. Ao ouvir o barulho da porta, ele olhou em sua direção e lhe deu um sorriso pequeno antes de retomar sua visualização. Bella se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele. Ela virou-se e inclinou-se de costas contra seu lado, puxando a perna direita para cima e por baixo dela. Ele virou ligeiramente a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

"Como é a sensação de ser um velho?" ela perguntou, tentando esconder o sorriso.

Ele sorriu muito e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou velho."

Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela percebeu que seu sorriso caiu enquanto ele olhava o por do sol. Ela o cutucou com o pé e ele virou-se para dar-lhe um pequeno sorriso triste.

"Em minha mente, eu sinto que ainda estou com 22 anos," ele suspirou. "Eu realmente não comemoro um aniversário há quase cinco anos. Nunca me senti bem. Sempre doía perceber que outro ano se passou sem ele."

O peito de Bella doeu e ela estendeu a mão para apertar seu ombro em conforto. Ele engoliu rapidamente e tentou mudar de assunto.

"Eu estou surpreso por seu namorado não ter ficado mais tempo."

"Oh!" Bella disse em surpresa. "Jasper não é meu namorado", ela riu. Edward se virou confuso para olhá-la.

"Ele não é?" ele perguntou. Sua voz soou muito mais leve do que antes.

"Não, ele é mais como um irmão. Ele e sua esposa, Alice, são meus melhores amigos. Eles deveriam ter vindo juntos, mas ela ficou presa pelo trabalho."

O rosto dele relaxou e a tensão pareceu sair de seu corpo.

"Ah, ok", ele disse calmamente. Uma brisa chegou e o vento soprou alguns fios de seu cabelo em seu rosto. Edward estendeu a mão timidamente, quase como se ele estivesse com medo de tocá-la, e colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Sua mão ficou nela por um momento e sua respiração ficou presa em sua garganta. Seus olhos tinham escurecido e ficado mais intensos. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Quando ele voltou a abri-los, ela viu que ele havia mudado, mas ela não conseguia decifrar o que mostrava a nova emoção em si. Ele se afastou e sorriu para ela.

"Bem, acho que temos um filme para assistir?" ele perguntou quando se levantou e pegou a mão dela. Bella olhou para seus dedos longos, antes de olhar para ele timidamente por debaixo de seus cílios. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão na sua.

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**...**

_**Nota da Irene:** Meninas... eu fiquei toda besta traduzindo esse capítulo. É lindo demais. E ele com ciúmes do Jasper? Adoro._

_Bem, obrigada por todas as 65 reviews. Essa é quase sempre a média e são muitas. Muito obrigado meninas. Vcs são demais._

_Beijos_


	17. Capítulo 16

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 16**

...

_**21 de junho, 2010**_

Bella sentiu o sol da manhã aquecer o seu rosto enquanto ela começou lentamente a recuperar a consciência na manhã seguinte. Ela sentiu algo que era duro, mas suave ao mesmo tempo, pressionando bem contra o seu lado. Ela suspirou e se moveu, se enrolando mais próxima do cheiro suave de sândalo com uma pitada de laranja. Ela estava feliz e contente por não abrir os olhos e simplesmente definhar em uma surpreendente manhã. Ela podia ouvir o último filme que tinha visto na noite anterior passando várias vezes. Depois de assistir a um dos favoritos de Jack, Toy Story, eles assistiram O Rei Leão. Jack tinha desmaiado logo após Scar matar Mufasa e Bella não seguiu muito atrás dele. O filme deve ter repetido por toda a noite, mas ela podia imaginar porque Edward não tinha desligado.

...

"_É o nosso lema!" ouviu Pumba dizer na TV._

"_O que é lema?" Simba perguntou._

" _Nada. O que é um lema para você?" Timão respondeu._

...

Nessa parte do filme, nunca deixava de rir. Ela riu e sentiu um braço envolvido ao redor de sua cintura. Surpresa com o movimento, seus olhos se abriram lentamente e conectou com uns verdes sorrindo.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" Edward perguntou numa voz que era profunda e grave pelo sono. Sem pequena quantidade de força de vontade, ela desviou os olhos longe ao perceber as suas posições. Edward estava deitado de costas, com um Jack ainda dormindo firme entre ele e o encosto do sofá enorme. Bella estava deitada ao seu lado esquerdo, metade enrolada no sofá e metade em Edward, com a perna direita lançada sobre a sua. Ela flexionou as mãos e sentiu uma sob a cabeça e outra repousando confortavelmente sobre o abdômen de Edward. Sob sua camisa e tocando a pele nua.

Assim que ela percebeu, retirou a mão como se estivesse pegando fogo. O movimento rápido e o empurrão resultou com que fosse para fora do sofá e caindo com sua bunda no chão. Ela ficou no tapete e fechou os olhos, envergonhada e continuou a ouvir o filme.

...

_"E eu fiquei desanimado__."_

_"Como você se sente__?"_

_"Toda vez que eu–"_

_"Ei, Puumba, não na frente das crianças!"_

_"Oh, desculpe!"_

...

Bella se esqueceu de sua situação no chão e explodiu em um ataque de risos, mais uma vez. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Edward, que se virou para olhar para ela de seu lugar no sofá, seu rosto se iluminando com alegria.

"Hakuna Matata esta manhã para você também Bella", ele riu. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la. Ela sorriu e se puxou para cima, ficando em seus joelhos. Edward estava encostado ao seu lado, sorrindo para ela. Jack espreitou a cabeça sobre o ombro de seu pai e balançou a cabeça para ela.

"Caiu do sofá, mãe?" Sua voz estava sonolenta e confusa.

"Claro", ela riu levemente. Jack sentou-se e bocejou. "O que há para o café da manhã?"

Bella olhou para Edward e encolheu os ombros.

"Vocês estavam falando de ir passear, não é?" Ele perguntou um tanto nervoso, ao qual ela assentiu em resposta.

"Bem, eu estava pensando que talvez você possa gostar de um guia turístico? Poderíamos parar e pegar café da manhã no caminho."

Jack sorriu e olhou para sua mãe com os olhos animados. Bella sorriu, apreciando a idéia de passar mais tempo junto com Edward e Jack.

"Isso soa como um grande plano. Obrigada por se oferecer para ser o nosso guia", ela respondeu timidamente. Edward sorriu.

"Não é um problema. Eu ficaria feliz em passar algum tempo com vocês dois."

Jack pulou fora do sofá e deu um soco no ar.

"Que legal! Eu vou me arrumar!" ele gritou enquanto subiu correndo as escadas. Edward seguiu a forma de seu filho até que já não podia vê-lo. Ele se virou para Bella e riu.

"Ele sempre tem muita energia na parte da manhã?", ele perguntou, incrédulo. Bella assentiu enquanto se levantava.

"Você não tem idéia. Ele dorme como um morto. Demora sempre pra acordar, mas quando ele está acordado, é uma bola de energia."

"Huh", ele murmurou, pensativo, ainda sentado no sofá. Bella inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado e observou-o em silêncio por um minuto. Ela nunca foi tão grata de que todos eles tinham decidido colocar pijama antes de assistir o filme ontem à noite. Edward estava vestindo uma calça preta e uma camiseta preta sem mangas. Seu cabelo estava para cima em várias direções diferentes, mas totalmente plano na parte de trás, e sua mandíbula afiada estava coberta por uma barba por fazer até a nuca. Ele apertou as mãos e esticou os braços acima da cabeça, deixando escapar um gemido suave.

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto seus olhos percorreram os braços flexionados, pelos músculos dos seus bíceps. Ele era bem desenvolvido, mas sem exagero, e ficou claro que passava algum tempo na academia. Seu olhar viajou de volta para seu rosto, só para encontrar os olhos de esmeralda fazendo a sua própria avaliação. Na noite passada, ela havia escolhido usar um par de shorts preto e uma confortável camisa de um roxo escuro. Ela viu como seus olhos arrastaram pelo corpo dela, sentindo sua pele incendiar sob seu olhar. Quando ele permaneceu em seus lábios, sua língua, inconscientemente, passou pelo lábio inferior, o que fez com que seus olhos fossem para cima e encontrassem os dela. As maçãs do seu rosto ruborizaram levemente enquanto olhou para longe e esfregou a nuca. Ela achou sua timidez adorável.

"Bem, eu vou seguir a liderança de Jack e me arrumar. Como estar prontos em 30 minutos soa?" Bella perguntou-lhe em voz baixa.

Edward olhou para cima e sorriu.

"Claro, isso definitivamente soa bem."

Bella sorriu para si mesma e fez seu caminho até seu quarto para tomar banho e se trocar, deixando Edward sentado no sofá.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Quarenta e cinco minutos depois, o trio estava em frente a Osíarap, os olhos de Edward se arregalaram de surpresa e ele apreciou o belo carro. Jack riu com a reação de seu pai e subiu para o banco traseiro colocando o cinto enquanto Bella balançou a cabeça e empurrou Edward até a porta do lado do passageiro.

"Vamos lentinho, nós nunca vamos conseguir sair da garagem neste ritmo", ela riu.

Edward piscou os olhos e puxou-se fora de seu torpor. Ele abriu a porta e sentou-se no macio assento bronze. Ele passou a mão sobre o painel de azul e olhou reverentemente enquanto Bella ligou o carro e baixou o teto.

"Este carro é lindo. Aston Martin, certo?"

Bella assentiu orgulhosamente. "Esse é um Aston Martin 2010 Volante. A maior parte é que ele é tudo detalhadamente personalizado. A cor azul gelo foi surpreendentemente difícil de encontrar."

Ela conectou seu iPhone em sua abertura e selecionou sua lista de dirigir. A melodia otimista de Train filtrou através dos alto-falantes.

...

_Quer ouvir algum ritmo Dixieland__?_

_Linda mamãe, vem e me leva pela mão_

...

Edward olhou para ela com surpresa. "Isso não era uma música do 'Doobie Brothers'?"

Bella riu levemente.

"É chamado de 'I Got You' do Train. É apenas um pedaço de "Black Water", que era música de Doobie Brothers."

"O que é Doobie Brother?" Jack saltou do banco de trás. Edward virou no banco e olhou para seu filho.

"Eles foram uma banda dos anos setenta. Muito antes de seu tempo, pequenino."

"Oh, ok. Eu não sabia que você era tão velho, pai."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "E-eu não sou tão velho", ele começou a gaguejar. Bella soltou uma gargalhada alta e ele olhou para ela, brincando.

"Haha, engole isso, Srta. Swan. Você não é muito mais jovem do que eu."

Bella se acalmou, mas seus olhos ainda mantinham um brilho de malícia, que encantou-o.

"Ok, rapazes", ela disse, enquanto ia para a estrada "para onde?"

Jack olhou para fora da janela, pensativo antes de voltar para Edward.

"Vocês têm alguma IHOP por aqui?"

Edward sorriu. "Sim, tenho certeza que sim. Há uma na Avenida Lincoln, não muito longe do meu escritório, na verdade. Será que isso soa bem para você, Bella?"

Ela sorriu e disse: "Claro. Estou totalmente querendo panquecas de blueberry!"

Edward sorriu e eles continuaram em seu caminho, conversando o tempo todo. No momento em que eles chegaram ao restaurante, tinham aprendido muito mais sobre um ao outro. Bella descobriu que a cor favorita de Edward era azul e ele preferia rock clássico e forte, mas realmente gostava de todos os tipos de música. Ele compartilhou pedaços de seu passado enquanto Jack e Bella compartilhavam os deles também. Enquanto eles estavam de estacionamento, Jack estava terminando uma história que ele tinha dito Edward sobre a última vez que ele tinha saindo com o seu tio Seth.

"E então a menina anda até ele e pergunta-lhe o seu número de telefone. Ela era meio assustadora, então ele deu o número de Jake."

Os olhos surpresos de Bella piscaram na direção de Jack enquanto Edward olhou para ela.

"Quem é Jake?" Ele perguntou não inteiramente certo se que ele queria saber. Bella e Jack falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Ninguém importante", Bella respondeu.

"Ele é um idiota", foi a resposta de Jack.

Edward olhou confuso entre os dois.

"Espera, o que eu perdi?" ele perguntou enquanto olhos de Bella estavam em Jack. Ela queria saber o quanto Jack sabia sobre Jake, mas não queria aprofundar essa conversa na frente de Edward.

"Ele é uma pessoa má, foi ruim com a minha mãe" disse ele. "Todo mundo odeia ele. Ouvi o Pops e a Nana dizendo que queriam jogá-lo de volta na prisão."

Bella arregalou os olhos e seu coração acelerou. Por que seu pai não lhe disse que Jake já estava fora da cadeia? Tanto quanto sabia, ele ainda tinha mais três anos por sua agressão e acusação de tentativa de estupro.

"Bella? Esse cara é perigoso? Está tudo bem?" Edward perguntou com preocupação carregada em sua voz. Bella engoliu em seco e assentiu.

"Está tudo bem. Jacob não é um problema", ela falou calmamente, tentando seu melhor para tranquilizá-lo, mesmo que ela tivesse dúvidas. Seus olhos procuraram os dela por um momento e o que viu deve ter o convencido, o suficiente para deixar isso passar.

Ele deu um sorriso suave e sugeriu para irem comer.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

"Então, guia turístico," Bella disse a Edward, quando estavam saindo do restaurante, "O que vem agora? Este é o seu show."

Depois de colocar o cinto, ele ficou em silêncio por um minuto, contemplando o seu próximo destino.

"Bem, podemos verificar a Navy Píer*? Há uma enorme roda gigante, mini-golfe e um museu para crianças. Eu não estive lá no ano, embora. "

_* __**Navy Píer: **__Navy Pier é um grande cais do Lago Michigan, perto do centro de Chicago. _

"Quer dar uma olhada?" Bella perguntou ai Jack, que apenas sorriu e assentiu em resposta. Edward sorriu e começou a dar instruções.

"Na verdade, agora que pensei, meu escritório está no caminho. Vocês gostariam de parar e dar uma olhada?"

Jack saltou alegremente em seu lugar.

"Ah, sim! Podemos, mamãe?"

Bella riu e disse: "Claro. Contanto que não seja um problema para você, Edward."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Não é um problema, Isabella. Adoraria mostrar para vocês o que eu faço."

Após cerca de dez minutos, eles pararam em frente a uma grande construção de escritórios de vidro e aço.

Jack assobiou quando saiu do carro. "Nossa, esse lugar é enorme."

Edward sorriu e levou-os para dentro.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Cullen", um homem mais velho falou enquanto abriu a porta para eles.

"Olá, Dave. Como está sendo o seu dia?" Edward respondeu em uma maneira amigável. Dave sorriu de surpresa, não tinha visto o homem jovial assim antes.

"Muito bem, senhor. Aproveite o seu dia." O homem sorriu e acenou para Bella e Jack, se perguntando se eles eram a causa do espírito elevado do Sr. Cullen.

Bella puxou nervosamente a bainha de sua camisa de botão xadrez de manga curta rosa e cinza enquanto aguardavam o elevador chegar. Havia outras duas mulheres à espera, ambas vestidas bem com saias e blusas. Bella se encolheu ao pensar que eles estavam andando em um escritório de luxo de jeans e tênis. Ela respirou fundo e tentou afastar isso fora de sua mente. Edward estava vestindo calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, e ele não parecia nenhum pouco fora de lugar, então ela disse a si mesma para esquecer isso e continuar.

O elevador finalmente chegou e Edward apertou o botão para o 23º andar, enquanto ele sorriu para ela e Jack, ignorando completamente os demais ocupantes do elevador. Quando eles chegaram no andar, Bella olhou com admiração. O chão era todo de madeira e as paredes tinham uma cor de creme suave, decorado com várias obras de arte. Ele os levou mais para o lado esquerdo do ambiente espaçoso, onde uma bela morena, com olhos de azul gelo, estava sentada na grande recepção.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Cullen", ela sorriu tolamente, enquanto permanecia em seu assento e piscou os olhos de cílios para ele. "Disseram-me que o senhor não estaria no escritório por algumas semanas."

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha para o flagrante do flerte da garota. Ela olhou para Edward e percebeu que sua postura imediatamente se endireitou e sua voz assumiu um tom mais frio.

"Gianna", ele acenou para a mulher. "Estou só parando para pegar algumas coisas e mostrar a minha família um pouco."

Os olhos de Bella foram para o seu rosto, surpresa por ter sido incluída nessa declaração. Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela antes de levar ela e Jack para o escritório de canto grande.

"Família?" Gianna perguntou confusa. Ela não poupou a Bella uma segunda olhada, mas seu queixo caiu, logo que ela deu uma boa olhada em Jack."Oh meu Deus," ela sussurrou e sentou-se rapidamente.

Assim que a porta de Edward fechou atrás deles, ela pegou o telefone e discou.

"Jane? Você não vai acreditar em quem acabou de entrar aqui!"

Depois de Edward fechar a porta atrás deles, Jack correu para a janela imensa atrás da mesa de seu pai.

"Uau, isso é tão legal. Eu posso ver toda a cidade!" ele exclamou. Edward riu enquanto estava sentado em sua cadeira e ligou o computador.

"Não é bem assim, mas certamente é uma grande visão".

Bella olhou para cima a partir de seu ponto em frente a sua estante e notou que quando ele falou, estava olhando diretamente para ela. Seu coração falhou uma batida e ela sentiu o rosto aquecer um pouco. Ela voltou seu olhar para os livros na frente dela e passou os dedos entre as colunas.

"Mãe, olhe! Podemos ver daqui a grande roda gigante que ele estava falando!"

Bella andou para o lado de Jack a olhou para fora sobre o que era realmente uma vista espetacular da cidade. Ela sentiu um leve zumbido em sua pele com a sua maior proximidade de Edward. Depois de responder a um par de e-mails, ele fechou o computador e tirou algumas pastas de uma gaveta. Ele virou a cadeira para assisti-los olhando para fora da janela e recostou-se confortavelmente. Ter os dois em seu escritório fez a sala monótona ganhar vida. Jack virou-se e sorriu para o pai.

"Então, aquela senhora lá disse que estaria fora por algum tempo?"

Edward acenou e sorriu para seu filho. "Sim, eu sou o dono da empresa, então posso estar disposto a tomar algum tempo livre. Eu queria gastar tanto tempo quanto eu poderia com você. Eu não podia imaginar deixá-lo fora da minha vista por um tempo."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas coçarem os seus olhos diante a sua declaração sincera e continuou a olhar para fora da janela, tentando dar ao pai e ao filho um momento.

Jack estendeu a mão e abraçou Edward, que apertou firmemente o menino. Jack se afastou e sentou-se na perna de seu pai por um minuto enquanto olhava os quatro quadros emoldurados em sua mesa. Havia um de Esme e Carlisle, um outro de Edward e Emmett e um de Edward e Jack, que parecia ter sido tirada pouco antes de seu desaparecimento. O quarto chamou mais a atenção de Jack. Era de Edward sorrindo para a câmera, segurando um bebê enrolado em um cobertor verde pequeno. Ele olhou para Edward e apontou para a foto.

"Sou eu?"

Edward sorriu tristemente. "Sim, isso é você. Foi no dia em que te trouxe para casa do hospital. Você nasceu na sexta-feira, então o levamos para casa no domingo de Páscoa."

Bella olhou por cima do ombro para olhar para Jack, que estendeu a mão para escovar os dedos em toda a imagem.

"Você parece tão feliz", ele disse calmamente.

"Claro que eu estava feliz, Jack. Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Eu te amei desde o primeiro momento em que eu coloquei meus olhos em você."

Jack olhou para o rosto de seu pai, com seus próprios olhos molhados de lágrimas.

"Não é", Jack engoliu em seco e piscou antes que ele pudesse continuar sua pergunta. "Quero dizer, não ficou triste de ver essas fotos todos os dias e saber que eu estava desaparecido?"

Edward respirou fundo e soltou em um suspiro.

"Eu não vou mentir. Doía a cada dia... cada vez que eu olhava para cima e via uma de suas fotos também me ajudou a ficar mais forte, embora eu soubesse que, sem dúvida, eu ia te ver de novo um dia. Se fosse durante esta vida ou depois, eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo."

Edward esticou o braço e abraçou fortemente Jack mais uma vez. Desta vez, Bella não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ela sentiu seu coração inchar no seu peito e rapidamente se perguntou se seu coração estava a salvo de Edward Cullen e se ela não queria que fosse. Quanto mais tempo ela passava com ele, mais aprendia sobre este homem incrível. Às vezes parecia bom demais para ser verdade.

Eles se compuseram, e Edward recolheu os arquivos que ia levar. Ele se levantou da cadeira e fez um gesto em direção à porta.

"Pronto para se divertir?"

Jack assentiu rapidamente e pegou a mão de Edward enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta. Bella sentiu uma pontada de dor pequena e sentiu-se um pouco de fora. Ela tomou uma respiração profunda através e seguiu em silêncio. Ela disse a si mesma que deveria estar feliz que eles tinham essa ligação. Eles precisavam de momentos como este para tampar o buraco que os últimos cinco anos havia produzido. Por mais que ela dissesse a si mesma para se acalmar, um sentimento de solidão se instalou no seu coração. Jack sempre foi seu, desde sempre, pensou tristemente.

De repente Jack virou a cabeça, olhou diretamente para ela e sorriu. Ele estendeu a outra mão para ela tomar e isso foi o suficiente para acalmar suas inseguranças. Ela suspirou e repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar com ciúmes de sua conexão. O coração de Jack tinha espaço suficiente para o amor de ambos. Seus dedos quentes misturou com as palmas das mãos dela e apertaram um contra o outro, dando a Bella sensação instantânea de estar em casa.

Quando Edward esticou o braço e abriu a porta, um homem alto, magro, com cabelo curto de um loiro sujo estava lá. Edward deu um sorriso simpático e apertou sua mão.

"E", ele falou com um leve sotaque Inglês, "por que todas as mulheres neste escritório estão alvoroçadas?" Seus olhos cortaram para Jack e sorriu gentilmente, antes de voltar seu olhar sobre Bella. Seus profundos olhos azuis se arregalaram e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Bem, olá, querida", ele disse numa voz reverente. Ele olhou para Edward, ainda sorrindo. "Quem são esses tesouros, meu amigo?"

"Demetri, este é meu filho, Jack, e sua mãe adotiva, Bella. Jack, Bella, esse é Demetri Martin, um dos sócios majoritários daqui."

"Não me diga?" Demetri perguntou, incrédulo. Ele estendeu a mão e bagunçou o cabelo de Jack. "Eu ouvi muito sobre você, pequeno. Como tudo isso aconteceu, E? Quando foi que você descobriu? Pensei que éramos amigos?"

Edward balançou a cabeça e riu. "É uma longa história, Tre. Que tal você vir para a casa jantar uma noite e nós conversamos?"

Demetri voltou a sorrir largamente para Bella novamente. "Você vai estar lá, linda?"

Ela corou e inclinou a cabeça, não vendo como os olhos de Edward se estreitaram para seu amigo.

"Oh chega de flerte", Edward disse rispidamente, "nós temos planos para a tarde."

Demetri olhou para o amigo e levantou uma sobrancelha, antes de maliciosamente mudar o olhar para Bella.

"Foi muito bom conhecer você", ele disse enquanto apertou a mão de Jack antes de virar para Bella e erguer os dedos em seus lábios.

"Eu definitivamente estarei indo para o jantar oferecido, E," ele disse antes de piscar para Bella e ir embora.

Jack puxou a mão de Edward, que tirou de suas adagas, olhando para Demetri. Ele olhou para seu filho e seu rosto se transformou novamente em um sorriso e os três fizeram o seu caminho de volta para o carro.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Três horas depois, exausto e cheio de "besteira", Jack se sentou em um banco entre seus pais. Seus olhos estavam focados na roda gigante e ele gemeu.

"Ah, eu acho que vou passar mal. Por que vocês me deixaram comer tanto?" Ele lamentou para seus pais.

"É sua própria culpa. Eu lhe disse para parar, mas você não quis ouvir", Bella riu. Ela olhou para o relógio e franziu os lábios.

"O que há de errado, Bell?" Edward perguntou. Seu coração pulou uma batida com o uso de seu apelido. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu.

"O vôo de Alice chega em menos de uma hora. Como você se sente sobre ir ao O'Hare conosco para conhecê-la? Jasper vai estar lá para buscá-la, então eu estava pensando que talvez todos nós podemos sair para jantar", ela perguntou, hesitante.

Edward olhou pensativo para a água por alguns momentos antes acenar e sorrir para ela.

"Claro, eu adoraria conhecer seus amigos."

"Oh, Deus, não fale sobre comida agora, por favor?" Jack gemeu. Bella riu de novo e se levantou. Estendeu a mão e puxou-o para cima. Ela jogou os braços ao redor de seu ombro e esfregou a barriga com a outra mão.

"Talvez da próxima vez você não vá tentar comer um homem adulto?"

Edward riu enquanto ele seguia. Bella hesitou quando chegou ao carro. Ela olhou o rosto confuso de Edward e atirou-lhe as chaves. Ele pegou-as facilmente e sorriu.

"Sério? Você tem certeza?" ele perguntou animadamente. Ela assentiu e abriu a porta do passageiro.

"Bem, eu acho que você sabe o caminho de volta melhor do que eu", ela disse enquanto entrou. Ele estendeu a mão direita e apertou a mão dela. Surpresa com o contato, ela olhou para ele e devolveu o sorriso. Ela se sentiu tonta durante todo o caminho para o aeroporto, porque ele não tirou a mão, exceto quando ele precisava virar o volante, mas ele sempre voltava para a sua exploração.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, Bella mandou uma mensagem de texto para Jasper, para saber onde ele estava. Eles foram ao encontro dele uma vez que ela teve sua resposta. Assim que quando Jack avistou seu tio, ele saiu correndo e se lançou em seus braços. Jasper riu e balançou o menino por perto.

Bella sorriu para Jack e levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto ela e Edward se juntaram a eles.

"Seu estômago não está doendo agora, não é?" ela perguntou com sarcasmo. Jack sorriu e encolheu os ombros sem se comprometer.

Jasper se levantou e estendeu a mão para Edward.

"Lamento que eu não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar ontem. Sou Jasper Whitlock. Peço desculpas por ter invadido sua casa assim. Eu não estava pensando claramente."

Bella sorriu enquanto olhava o charme e carisma de Jasper deixando Edward à vontade.

"Peço desculpas também. Você me pegou desprevenido, e eu não ajudei desaparecendo."

Jack se aproximou e encostou-se na sua mãe enquanto Jazz e Edward estavam em uma conversa sobre o que ela não tinha idéia. Sua atenção estava voltada para onde a sua melhor amiga estaria saindo em breve. Embora tivesse sido apenas alguns dias, ela sentiu muita falta de Alice. Alguns instantes depois, as pessoas começaram a surgir a partir do portão de Seattle e Bella ficou na ponta dos pés tentando encontrar Allie. Pelo canto dos olhos, ela viu uma pequena mancha de preto e rosa antes de ser batida de lado. Ela tropeçou um pouco antes de se endireitar e sentir os braços de Alice ao redor dela.

Ela suspirou e abraçou a sua melhor amiga. Como a menina podia se mover tão rápido em saltos altos ainda estava além de seu conhecimento.

"Oh, Bells! Eu senti sua falta! Desculpe-me, eu não tive a oportunidade de falar muito nestes últimos dias!"

Bella se afastou e sorriu para Alice. Ela estava usando um vestido rosa e tinha o cabelo preto curto puxado para trás em um clipe.

Jasper tomou Allie de seus braços e beijou-a profundamente. Alice olhou para ele e sorriu. Ela olhou para Edward e sua boca virou um 'O' por um momento antes de sorrir para ele. Ela se aproximou e abraçou-o firmemente.

"Você deve ser Edward!" Alice exclamou. "Ele se parece com você! É estranho."

Edward sorriu e assentiu. "Sim, eu sou Edward, e você deve ser Alice? É um prazer conhecê-la. Eu não ouvi nada além de boas coisas sobre você. Rosa parece absolutamente deslumbrante em você."

"Acho que este vai ser o começo de uma bela amizade, Edward."

Ela enganchou o braço no seu e o outro com Jack enquanto eles começaram a caminhar em direção à saída. Bella olhou para o Jazz, que apenas deu de ombros de volta para ela e estendeu seu braço.

Bella riu e colocou o braço por sua vez que seguiu os dois Cullens, que estavam agora recebendo um monte de falatório em seus ouvidos.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Nota da LeiliPattz: **__Aww que meigo eles saindo juntos! O Edward falando sobre a foto do Jack no escritório, chorei ok. Ele com ciúmes do Demetri, __**cofcof***_ _ Ele segurando a mão da Bella. Socorro Brasil! E a Alice chegou as coisas vão ficar mais animadas haha._ _Espero que continuem desfrutando da fic tanto quanto eu e a Nêni estamos fazendo. Não esqueçam do nosso acordo.. com 100 reviews em um capítulo, postamos 2 capítulos em outra semana. Beijos e até quarta._

* * *

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Leili roubando meu cof cof *bate o pé*... Meninas, o ffnet está a um mês com problemas em responder reviews. Espero que volte logo a funcionar. Mas respondendo a algumas perguntas: A fic está finalizada sim, e tem 36 capítulos e um Epílogo e 11 cenas extras (que já estão traduzidas pela nossa amiga Lary). Eu tenho a autorização da autora para postar a nova fic dela "Rabbit Heart". Assim que eu tiver mais tempo venho avisar quando vou começar a posta-la, ou se espero Parachute terminar para continuar com ela. E tendo uma nova idéia aqui: A cada 50 reviews postaremos um extra. Como isso parece para vcs? E sim, coloquem eu e a Leili em "Autor Alert", pois pretendemos postar os extras separadamente._

_Beijos meninas e espero que tenham gostado. Amei esse capítulo. Até quarta que vem.. ou até 50 reviews depois. kkkk. Ou 100... =p  
_


	18. Capítulo 17

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 17**

...

**22 de junho de 2010 **

**... **

A manhã seguinte foi um agitado borrão de atividades. Durante a noite, no último jantar, Alice tinha decidido que o grupo deveria dividir-se em meninos e meninas no dia seguinte por algum tempo. Depois de ligações rápidas a Esme e Rose, tudo estava preparado. Os homens e Jack iriam ao parque de skate e jogariam bola, enquanto as mulheres teriam algum tempo no spa e fariam umas comprinhas. Bella gemeu internamente, mas aceitou porque gostou da idéia de Alice conhecer os Cullens.

Antes que descesse as escadas, no café da manhã, Bella pegou o telefone para fazer uma chamada para o pai dela. Tinha sido muito tarde para ligar quando eles chegaram na noite passada, então ela percebeu que faria isso agora. Ela olhou para o relógio e viu que se tratava apenas de 8h30, em Chicago, então ela deveria ser capaz de pegá-lo antes que ele saísse para trabalhar. Depois de vários toques, ele respondeu com uma voz sonolenta.

"Alô?"

"Seth? O que você esta fazendo acordado as 6:30 da manhã?"

"Bem, eu estava dormindo antes de minha irmã chata me acordar", ele riu. "Bom dia Bella, está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só queria conversar com meu pai antes de ele sair para o trabalho."

"Claro, claro. Espere um segundo, e eu vou levar o telefone a ele."

Ela ouviu um barulho no fundo e a abertura de uma porta.

"Ei, Seth?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim?"

"O que é isto que eu ouvi sobre você ter dado ao Jake o número de uma menina inocente? Isso é muito confuso, mano."

"Aquele pequeno rato!" Seth riu. "Era o número antigo dele. Foi à única coisa que eu consegui pensar com minha cabeça. Eu não sou tão idiota a ponto de unir uma garota com um estuprador em potencial, Bells".

Bella se encolheu ao ouvir a última parte de sua sentença. Mesmo que isso estivesse acabado e, no passado, esse dia ainda aparecia em seus pesadelos de vez em quando.

"Como é que Jack sabia qual era o número de Jake, afinal? Eu estava pensando sobre isso."

"Oh, ele perguntou se eu realmente dei a ele o meu número, e eu disse que não. Quando ele perguntou quem era, eu só respondi sem pensar. Então eu expliquei que era uma espécie de uma coisa estúpida de se fazer e que ele nunca deveria fazer algo assim."

"Certo, uh huh. Você está sendo uma má influência para o meu filho, Seth?" Ela brincou.

"Quem, eu? Nah, você sabe que eu sou quase perfeito."

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. Ela sorriu quando ouviu seu pai fazer um comentário sobre como a sua multa por excesso de velocidade da semana passada era perfeita.

"Oh, hey, Seth, mais uma pergunta."

"Manda".

"Por que você não me disse que o Jake estava fora da cadeia?"

"Oh, olha a hora. Eu realmente preciso voltar ao meu sono de beleza. Te amo, mana! Charlie chegou."

Bella revirou os olhos para o mergulha-e-cobre rotineiro do Seth.

"Bom dia garotinha. Está tudo bem?" Charlie perguntou com a voz rouca de sono.

"Tudo está bem, papai", ela disse calmamente. "Embora, eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa."

"O que houve, Bells? Como posso ajudar?"

"Você pode começar me dizendo a verdade. Quando Jake saiu da cadeia? E por que você não me contou?"

"Como foi que você descobriu? Seth derramou suas entranhas?"

"Não, você."

"Eu não estou te entendendo", disse ele, confuso.

"Jack mencionou que ouviu você dizer a Sue isso antes de sairmos. Você pode por favor me responder? Eu mereço saber."

Charlie suspirou.

"Ele saiu há uns quatro meses atrás. Ele era um prisioneiro modelo e, como era sua primeira vez, o deixaram sair cedo em liberdade condicional. Billy se recusou a deixá-lo voltar para casa, pois ele não queria nenhum problema comigo, então ele está agora em Olympia. Tive uma pequena conversa com ele e ele prometeu ficar longe de você. Eu tenho alguns contatos lá que estão mantendo um olho nele. Eu não vejo nenhuma razão para preocupar você, baby."

Bella sentiu um arrepio na espinha com a menção de Olympia, mas ela empurrou-o para o lado por agora.

"Eu entendo porque você fez isso, papai, mas isso era algo que eu realmente deveria estar sabendo."

"Você está certa, eu deveria ter dito. Me desculpe, Bells. Eu só estava tentando cuidar de você", respondeu ele com tristeza.

"Eu sei, pai. Olhe isto deste modo, pelo menos eu estaria preparada e saberia ficar longe de Olympia ou ter sido mais cuidadosa."

A última viagem dela e Jack para Olympia há alguns meses passou em sua cabeça. A sensação de estar sendo observada através da janela da loja e do flash de cabelos negros que ela viu começou a fazer sentido e a gelou até o osso. Ela engoliu em seco e tentou não pensar nisso agora.

"Eu vou deixar você ir, papai. Temos algumas saídas planejadas para hoje e eu tenho que dar um pontapé inicial", ela riu.

"Tudo bem. Me desculpe novamente, querida. Dê um abraço em Jack, e diga a ele que o Pops disse 'Olá'. Amo vocês."

"Eu vou dizer-lhe para lhe dar uma ligada mais tarde. Amamos você, também," Bella respondeu antes de desligar.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou limpar seus pensamentos antes de acordar Jack. Isso provou ser discutível quando de repente ele voou em seu quarto, de pijama e cabelos amassados. Ele estava sorrindo e seus olhos estavam arregalados de alegria.

"Bom dia, garoto", ela riu.

"Oi, mamãe Eu vou para o parque de skate hoje!" Ele praticamente gritou. Ela podia sentir a excitação vibrando nele.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele e o abraçou com força.

"Você está certo. Certifique-se de não deixar seu pai quebrar nada, ok?"

Jack riu e concordou.

"Ok, vamos descer e comer o café da manhã antes de ficarmos prontos, certo? O que você quer comer?"

"Um cereal seria muito bom!"

Ele agarrou a mão dela e eles caminharam silenciosamente até a cozinha. Um pouco mais tarde, terminaram e limparam suas tigelas e colheres. Quando eles entraram na sala, Emmett e Edward estavam em pé no outro lado da sala, em uma discussão acalorada. Ela olhou para Jack e o cutucou para as escadas.

"Por que você não vai se arrumar?"

Ele olhou para os dois homens, curioso, antes de sorrir para ela. Sua felicidade de voltar a usar seu skate estava saindo dele em ondas. Ele assentiu e saiu correndo pelas escadas. Bella voltou sua atenção para os irmãos, que estavam agora em silêncio e olhando para ela. Quando ela encontrou os olhos de Edward, ele sorriu e caminhou até ela.

"Bom dia, Bella."

"Bom dia, Edward. Olá, Emmett," ela disse suavemente.

"Ei", ele respondeu com certa relutância. Ela sentiu a polêmica começar a nascer, mas tentou ignorar, a jogando de lado. Ela se virou para Edward e sorriu.

"Tem certeza de que está preparado, velhinho? Jack provavelmente irá cansá-los em uma hora", brincou ela.

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Posso estar fora de forma, mas eu tenho certeza que eu posso acompanhar uma criança de oito anos."

Ela zombou e revirou os olhos alegremente.

"É com esse tipo de atitude que você vai ter problemas, Sr. Cullen. Eu conheço esse tipo de coisa", ela sussurrou ao bater em seu templo.

Bella riu brilhantemente durante a sua brincadeira e se virou, mas notou a postura rígida de Emmett do canto do olho. Ela mordeu o lábio e decidiu que não havia tempo como o presente para descobrir qual era o problema dele. Ela olhou para o rosto de Edward e sorriu.

"Você acha que poderia ir ver Jack, para ter certeza de que ele se lembre de seu capacete e das joelheiras? Ele tem uma tendência a esquecer das coisas quando ele fica animado."

Edward acenou com a cabeça e sorriu antes de virar e subir as escadas. Quando ele estava fora de vista, ela virou-se para enfrentar Emmett e colocou as mãos nos quadris.

"Qual é seu problema?"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando", ele respondeu com uma voz tão branca como seu rosto. Ela estreitou os olhos e deu um passo adiante, assim ela não teria que levantar a voz.

"Sim, sim você sabe. Eu quero saber qual o problema que você tem comigo, que faz você sentir a necessidade de encarar a parte de trás da minha cabeça sempre que você não pensa que eu estou olhando. Logo Edward ou Jack irão notar, também, e eu vou ser amaldiçoada se eu deixar isso acontecer. Ambos já foram magoados demais, sem acrescentar você à equação."

Emmet respirou fundo pelo nariz e se inclinou em sua direção. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

"Você não sabe do que diabos você está falando, menina. Você não sabe", ele engoliu em seco, "de nada".

Ela ajeitou a postura e olhou para ele, decididamente.

"Você está certo, eu não sei com o que você está tão perturbado, e eu não posso corrigir isso a menos que você me diga".

"Você não pode fazer nada", ele zombou. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele apertou os lábios. "Pensando bem, há uma coisa que você poderia fazer. Ir embora".

Ela foi pega de surpresa com a veemência em sua voz.

"Saia daqui e não volte. Deixe o meu sobrinho com sua família, aonde ele pertence."

"Emmett!"

Bella se virou quando ouviu a forma que Edward rosnou atrás dela. Ele estava de pé no degrau inferior, carrancudo com raiva do irmão. Ela sentiu uma sensação de queimação em seu intestino e se perguntou se havia algo errado com ela por pensar que Edward parecia incrivelmente gostoso quando estava chateado.

"Edward, me desculpe", ela começou a balbuciar: "Eu não quis-"

Seu olhar se virou para ela e sua intensidade a cortou no meio da frase. Seu olhar se suavizou quando seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele deu um sorriso triste e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não", ele começou a dizer, antes de parar. "Não se desculpe por se levantar por si mesma. Ele não tinha o direito de falar com você desse jeito."

Ele se virou e olhou para Emmett de novo.

"Ela é a mãe de Jack, tanto como Esme é a nossa. Você acha pouco de mim porque eu fui adotado? Ela é parte da nossa família e agora não há nada que você ou alguém possa fazer. Você não pensou no que isso faria com Jack, se ela apenas o deixasse aqui? Confie em mim, ninguém quer mais que Jack não saia de perto mais do que eu, mas em seus olhos, Bella é a sua mãe. Qualquer um com olhos pode ver isso. Forçá-los a se separar apenas quebrará seu coração. Ele já passou por mais do que qualquer pessoa deveria ter que passar, especialmente uma criança. Pelo amor de Deus, Emm, o que eu tenho que fazer para você entender? Você precisa se desculpar com ela. Agora!"

Emmett ficou olhando fixamente para ele, não permitindo que nenhuma emoção se mostrasse em seu rosto.

"Se desculpe", Edward chiou entre os dentes cerrados.

Emmett o olhou nos olhos e falou em um tom tão sarcástico como ela nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falar.

"Eu sinto muito por incomodar você, Bella. Por favor, sinta-se livre para levar Jack para longe a qualquer momento e romper todos os nossos corações novamente."

Ela engasgou e Edward deu um passo até Emmett. Ela colocou a mão em seu braço para detê-lo e Edward olhou para ela com confusão.

"Não brigue com seu irmão por minha causa, por favor."

Ele olhou para ela como se ela tivesse perdido a cabeça.

"Olha, confie em mim com isso? Por favor?"

Edward olhou-a com cautela e se afastou para longe de Emmett, que apenas ficou ali, parecendo confuso.

Bella se virou para ele e suspirou.

"Podemos falar em particular? Essa merda deve ser exposta antes de eu perder minha cabeça."

Emmett estreitou os olhos e assentiu. Ele gesticulou para o escritório e Bella começou a se afastar quando sentiu Edward agarrar o braço dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" ele perguntou. Ela sorriu de leve para ele.

"Estou tentando consertar algumas cercas aqui. Tenha fé."

Ele começou a correr as mãos pelos cabelos e parou.

"Edward", ela disse calmamente. Ele olhou para ela com os olhos em pânico. "Acalme-se. Está tudo bem."

Ele respirou fundo e expirou devagar.

"Eu só não quero que você se machuque," ele disse calmamente. "Quero dizer, ele não vai machucá-la fisicamente, isso não está na sua natureza. Eu só não quero que ele diga coisas ofensivas para você. É ruim o suficiente que eu fiz quando nos conhecemos, Bella. Eu só, eu posso. Não tenho palavras."

Os olhos dela imploravam para entender. Ela sorriu e inclinou-se na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo na bochecha.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Eu sou uma menina grande."

Ela se afastou de seu rosto aturdido e entrou no escritório com Emmett, que fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si. Ele se virou e olhou para ela com olhos que estavam, finalmente, transbordando emoção. Ele passou a mão através de seu cabelo cortado baixo, de uma forma assustadoramente semelhante ao seu irmão.

"Sinto muito", ele engasgou. Algumas lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto e a raiva de Bella, do início, derreteu.

"Ela o quebrou. Rasgou seu coração e perdeu seu filho. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo." Ele continuou a tropeçar nas palavras às lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto agora.

"Eu fui o seu padrinho e eu fiquei parado e o deixei se casar com aquela vagabunda. Todos nós sabíamos que ela era ruim, mas ninguém queria magoá-lo. Mesmo quando ela não queria ter nada a ver com Jack, todos nós assistimos e não fizemos nada, porque Edward estava contente com isso. Seu filho era tudo o que ele precisava. Quando Jack desapareceu, uma parte dele morreu. Quem o conhecia antes pôde ver isso claro como o dia. Eu falhei. Eu falhei como um irmão e como um tio. Eu falhei como ser humano."

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de Bella, mas ela não teve coragem de interrompê-lo.

"Ele ficou completamente fechado por anos. Agora, você aparece, e é como se os últimos cinco anos nunca tivessem acontecido. Ele é ele mesmo. E não é apenas por causa do Jack. É por você, também. Ele está se apaixonando por você, e você vai voltar a quebrá-lo. Assim como ela fez. E eu não vou poder ficar parado e assistir a isso novamente. Eu simplesmente não consigo ver isso acontecer novamente."

Seus grandes olhos molhados imploravam que ela entendesse. Ela sentiu seu coração se quebrantar e caminhou até onde ele estava encostado na mesa. Ela colocou a cabeça em seu peito, sobre o seu coração e fechou os olhos.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo, Emm, eu prometo", ela sussurrou. "Mesmo quando voltarmos para casa no final do verão, eu não vou levar Jack para longe de vocês. Vocês serão sempre uma parte de sua vida", ela jurou com firmeza. Emmett se estendeu e passou os braços sobre seus ombros, recostou a cabeça em cima dela e continuou a chorar.

"Eu fui um burro e lhe devo um pedido de desculpas enorme Bella. O Ed e a Rosie vêm tentando me fazer ver isso, e teimosamente me recusei. Espero que você possa me perdoar algum dia."

Ela colocou os braços na cintura dele e suspirou.

"Eu não vou mentir, doeu. Especialmente porque eu não fiz nada para merecer isso. Foi rude e injusto e simplesmente doloroso, Emmett. Eu não posso perdoá-lo imediatamente, mas me dê um pouco de tempo, ok? Podemos continuar daqui. Edward estava certo, nós somos uma família agora. Família significa que ninguém é deixado para trás ou esquecido."

Emmett afastou-a e olhou para ela com surpresa em seu rosto manchado.

"Você seriamente acabou de citar _Lilo e Stitch_* para mim?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

_*__** Lilo & Stitch**__ é um __filme de animação__ de __longa-metragem__ dos estúdios __Disney__, realizado em __2002__, dirigido por Dean DeBlois e Chris Sanders, e apontado como um dos novos clássicos da Disney. A citação é: "Ohana significa família,__** família significa que ninguém é deixado para trás ou esquecido**__."_

Bella se afastou dele para permitir que ele se endireitasse.

"Eu sou uma mãe de uma criança de oito anos. Qual é a sua desculpa para saber o que era?" Ela piscou para ele e riu.

Ele ficou vermelho e depois sorriu.

"Eu gosto de você, menina. Me desculpe, eu perdi tempo sem ver isso", ele disse quando ele bateu em seu ombro.

"Então", disse ela enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, "nós estamos bem?"

Ele parou e olhou-a seriamente antes de sorrir.

"Nós estamos bem."

Ela sorriu de volta e encontrou Edward ainda nervoso na sala de estar. Quando ele a viu, o alívio foi eminente em seu rosto.

"Você está bem?"

As palavras de Emmett se filtraram através de sua cabeça mais uma vez, quando ela olhou nos olhos preocupados de Edward.

"É por você, também. Ele está se apaixonando por você..."

Ela se perguntava se era realmente possível que este homem maravilhoso a visse dessa maneira. Ela com certeza sabia que ela estava em perigo de cair dura por ele. Será que ele poderia estar sentindo o mesmo?

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu disse que estaria tudo bem."

Ela sorriu e suspirou. Ele procurou os olhos dela para ter certeza de que ela estava dizendo a verdade. Satisfeito com o que encontrou, ele concordou.

"Eu vou acabar de me arrumar. Você está bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e viu que ele se afastou, com um último olhar de soslaio para o irmão. Emmett olhou para ela e riu baixinho.

"Eu lhe disse que ele está mal", ele sussurrou. Seu coração deu um pulo e ela sentiu seu rosto corar.

"Eu tenho que me preparar. Aliás, onde está a Rose?"

Ele deu de ombros timidamente.

"Eu estava de mau humor esta manhã, então ela não quis ficar perto de mim. Ela vai te encontrar com as garotas no spa."

Bella balançou a cabeça e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Boa sorte com isso, Emm", disse ela enquanto se dirigia para cima.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella se encontrou no meio da melhor massagem de sua vida inteira. Esme estava ao lado dela e os gemidos vindos daquela mulher eram quase obscenos. Houve alguns momentos em que Bella poderia ter rido se ela não tivesse feito os mesmos ruídos. Alice e Rose estavam sentadas do outro lado da sala fazendo manicure e pedicure, enquanto conversavam como velhas amigas. Ela aqueceu o seu coração por ver a rapidez com que os Cullen tinham aceitado Alice e Jasper em sua dinâmica familiar.

Cedo demais, Esme e Bella trocaram de lugar com as outras duas.

"Então, Bella", Esme começou quando ela aliviou os pés na água quente ", quais são suas intenções com o meu filho?"

"O qu-que você quer dizer?" Ela gaguejou.

Esme riu.

"Eu só estou brincando, menina boba. Embora, seja óbvio que você e meu filho estejam loucos um pelo outro. Faz bem ao meu coração vê-lo ganhar vida novamente."

"Tenho certeza que tem tudo a ver com Jack voltando à sua vida, não comigo."

Esme olhou para a jovem mulher com cuidado por um momento.

"Você não pode ver o que todo mundo vê, querida. Apesar de ter o retorno de Jack em sua vida ser uma bênção pela qual Edward tinha orado, você é a bênção que sua mãe orou antes que nós perdêssemos Jack e tudo mais."

"Eu não entendo?" Ela perguntou para Esme, confusa.

"Não é nenhum grande segredo que ninguém da nossa família em particular gostasse de Victoria. Eu costumava esperar e desejar para as estrelas que meu filho encontrasse o amor da sua vida. Todos nós sabíamos que ela não era isso. Nós todos fechamos os olhos, porque se Edward estava feliz, não tínhamos o direito de interferir."

"Huh," Bella pensou, "Emmett disse algo parecido para mim esta manhã."

Esme levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Ele não foi rude com você, foi? Ele e eu tivemos uma longa conversa outro dia sobre o seu comportamento durante o churrasco. Ele prometeu que iria se comportar."

Bella corou ligeiramente. Ele não merecia a sua proteção, mas ela também não queria iniciar mais drama, por isso ela contou uma mentirinha.

"Nós expomos nossas diferenças. Tudo deve estar bem agora."

Esme sorriu para ela.

"Bom, muito bom. Fico feliz em ouvir isso."

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Alice e Rose caminharam para perto delas e pularam na cadeira de cada lado de Bella e Esme.

"Então, Bells", Alice acrescentou: "o que está acontecendo com você e Edward?"

Bella baixou a cabeça contra a parede e gemeu enquanto Esme teve um ataque de risos.

"O quê?", Perguntou Alice. "O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Eu-eu só- eu só-" Esme se isolou ofegante entre risos. Bella puxou a cabeça de volta para cima e olhou para Esme.

"Esme tinha só me feito à mesma pergunta sobre as minhas intenções com o seu filho" Bella respondeu secamente.

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram e Rose logo se juntou a Esme. Alice balançou a cabeça e deu um tapinha nas costas de Bella.

"Pobre Bella," Alice suspirou antes de cair em risadas com as outras.

Bella revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso no rosto.

"Terminamos? Estou morrendo de fome", disse ela, tentando mudar de assunto.

"Claro", Esme disse, ainda um pouco fora do ar "eu poderia comer."

Bella se levantou e voltou para os vestiários, deixando o trio de hienas para trás.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Menos de uma hora depois, as quatro estavam sentadas em uma mesa em um restaurante agradável que Esme tinha elogiado. Elas tinham acabado de fazer seus pedidos, quando Bella notou um casal mais velho, em torno da idade de Esme, olhando para seu grupo. O homem e a mulher falavam calmamente um com o outro, não tirando os olhos da mesa de Bella. A mulher concordou e os dois hesitantemente se aproximaram.

"Boa tarde, Esme," o belo cavalheiro falou baixinho.

Bella percebeu os olhos de Rosalie ampliarem e a postura de Esme endurecer. Alice lhe lançou um olhar confuso e todas as duas só puderam se encolher um pouco.

Esme tomou um gole do seu copo de água antes que ela se virasse e sorrisse para o casal pé fora de seu lado esquerdo.

"Marcus, Diane", disse ela. O rosto do homem caiu ligeiramente no tom frio de Esme.

"Esme, por favor", disse a mulher enquanto ela colocava a mão no braço do marido.

Os olhos de Esme ficaram raivosos por um momento, antes de passar rapidamente o olhar para Bella.

"Isso não é nem o momento nem o lugar para essa discussão", ela falou com uma calma assustadora.

"Mas Victoria-"

Bella suspirou e cobriu sua boca quando Esme parou a mulher.

"Não", Esme cuspiu com raiva. "Não comece essa conversa agora. Eu garanto que isso vai acabar mal."

O olhar do homem tinha caído em Bella quando ela engasgou e ele continuou a olhar com curiosidade, como se ele a conhecesse de algum lugar. Seus olhos encontraram os seus azuis e ela não pôde evitar, mas se dividiu em seu calor. Perguntou-se brevemente se esse homem, de aparência bonita, poderia ter criado o diabo ruivo.

Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela antes de olhar novamente para a Esme, que estava agora olhando para trás e para frente entre Marcus e Bella. Ele colocou a mão nas costas de sua esposa.

"Pedimos desculpa por interromper a refeição de vocês, senhoras. Esme estamos tentando contar a nossa parte por cinco anos. Espero sinceramente que você nos ouça em algum momento." Ele inclinou a cabeça. "Tenham um bom dia, senhoras."

Ele disparou um último olhar para Bella, antes de sorrir para si mesmo e levar sua esposa embora.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se puxaram juntas em pensamento enquanto ela tentava entender o que tinha acontecido.

"Bella?" Esme chamou calmamente. Seu olhar cintilou sobre a face preocupada da mulher mais velha.

"Sim, Esme?"

"Você já conhecia o Marcus?"

"Não," Bella balançou a cabeça, "Eu nunca vi nenhum deles antes. Eu não sei o porque disso."

"Tenho certeza que você percebeu rapidamente, mas aqueles eram os pais de Victoria. Bem, Diane realmente não merecia isso. Marcus é o pai de Victoria. Di é sua segunda esposa. Ela e eu éramos companheiras de quarto na faculdade e melhores amigas. Até Victoria colocar suas garras em Edward. As coisas ficaram tensas entre nós depois disso. Nós realmente não temos nos falado civilmente desde que Jack desapareceu."

"A mãe de Victoria ainda está em Phoenix?" Bella perguntou. Esme assentiu com tristeza.

"Sim, Millicent se mudou para lá depois que ela se divorciou de Marcus e tomou a metade do seu dinheiro e sua filha de sete anos de idade. Vitória voltou correndo para o pai quando ela tinha dezesseis anos, porque Millie tinha explodido a maior parte de suas economias."

Esme passou a mão sobre os lábios enquanto pensava, antes que ela deixasse cair as mãos no colo e sorrisse.

"Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, vamos? Vamos apenas desfrutar do nosso almoço e depois falaremos com a nossa outra metade quando chegarmos em casa, ok?"

Bella não deixou de notar a piscadela astuta de Esme e seu olhar aguçado, aludindo que Edward era dela. Ela suspirou e desejou interiormente que isso fosse realmente uma possibilidade.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Quando elas chegaram de volta à casa, os rapazes já estavam lá. Ao entrar no hall de entrada, elas ouviram uma combinação de risos e xingamentos misturados com gemidos. A visão fez parar o coração de Bella. Edward estava deitado no sofá segurando um grande saco de gelo na cabeça, que obscurecia a metade de seu rosto. A maldição e gemidos vinham ele, enquanto Carlisle e Emmett estavam rindo.

Jasper e Jack estavam sentados no pequeno sofá, jogando vídeo game. Bella rapidamente correu para o lado de Edward e se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Ela estendeu a mão gentilmente e tirou alguns de seus cabelos da testa. Ele imediatamente acalmou e abriu o olho que era visível. Ele tentou sorrir, mas pareceu doloroso. Ela lhe deu um sorriso suave.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele moveu o saco e ela viu um hematoma roxo desagradável em sua face superior e no olho esquerdo. Havia também um pequeno corte em seu lábio inferior.

"Eu tive um encontro com o solo", disse ele, fazendo uma careta. Emmett deu um tapa na sua perna e começou a rir novamente. Bella virou seu olhar para ele e atirou-lhe um olhar de morte, que imediatamente silenciou-o.

"Droga", Carlisle sussurrou: "ela é boa."

"Sim, a mamãe pode ser assustadora quando ela quer ser," Jack canalizou, não tirando os olhos da tela.

"Calma, você", ela riu levemente. "Jack, o que aconteceu com seu pai?"

"Ele estava tentando fazer uma manobra e caiu de cara."

Bella olhou para Edward, que parecia completamente mortificado. Seu coração se derreteu e ela se inclinou para beijar-lhe a testa.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Além do meu ego destruído? Algumas contusões. Vou me curar."

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e ela sentiu o calor viajar do seu pescoço ao peito.

"Aham", alguém limpou sua garganta. Bella e Edward olharam para cima para encontrar todos além de Jack e Jasper olhando para eles.

"O quê?" Edward perguntou.

Esme chamou Bella com um olhar e balbuciou as palavras "eu te avisei."

Bella revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar rapidamente. Edward se moveu mais e deu um tapinha para ela se sentar ao lado dele. Ela cuidadosamente se sentou ao lado dele, enquanto as outras estavam próximas de seus maridos. Ela olhou para ele e suspirou.

"Nos encontramos com algumas pessoas na hora do almoço, hoje, que sua mãe está chateada", disse ela calmamente.

Edward olhou rapidamente para Esme. "O que aconteceu? Quem foi?"

Esme sorriu tristemente. "Diane e Marcus."

Edward se sentou e fez uma careta. "Você está falando sério? O que diabos eles queriam? Merda, eles perguntam sobre Jack?"

O telefone de Bella começou a tocar com um número desconhecido, por isso ela se desculpou e saiu para o pátio para atender a chamada.

"Olá?"

"Olá, Srta. Swan?" uma voz profunda e musical perguntou.

"Sim, é ela. Posso ajudar?"

"Eu sinceramente espero que sim. Nos encontramos hoje cedo. Meu nome é Marcus Preston, e eu tenho uma proposta para você."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Esses finais de capítulos foram feitos para atormentar a vida das leitoras por uma semana. Hahahah. _

_Meninas, como o prometido, postamos a Cena Extra 1 após as 50 reviews. Ela foi postada no perfil da minha parceira, Leili Pattz. Corram pra ler. _

_E sim, mais 50 reviews e teremos mais uma cena extra. O que acham? _

_Beijos._

* * *

_**Nota da Leili:**__ Primeiro – PQP pelo o que a Bella lembrou o Jacob a viu em Olympia. O que não é uma coisa boa. Mas se estão de olho nele tudo bem. Acho. Segundo - Foi bom ver a Bella e o Emmett se entendendo, e ele avisando que o Edward está apaixonando. Terceiro – A interação das quatro mulheres foi tão rápido rsrs. Quarto – Edward e Bella = uma bolha de amooooor rsrs. Quinto – Cacetada de onde o Marcus conhece a Bella? To louca aqui gente. Sexto – Pais da Victoria na área. Será que o demônio vai aparecer também? Uff Bella podia dar uma surra nela, das boas u.u_

_Então como a Neni já disse, a primeira Cena Extra está no meu perfil. Os Outtakes serão postados lá, um por semana e somente se atingirem as 50 reviews.  
_

_Nossa como eu falei... até semana que vem... ou até o outtake xD_

_Bjs bjs_

_Ps: __**Cofcof **__ok Nêni, pode bater os pés u.u_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

"Como você conseguiu meu telefone?"

"No seu escritório de publicação, minha querida."

Mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la, ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão.

"Espere, espere. Como você sabia quem eu era?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Isabella", ele começou, "posso te chamar de Isabella?"

"Claro, faça o que quiser", ela respondeu. Marcus riu levemente.

"Você acha que Esme é a única que trabalha com a Lost Treasures? Eu te reconheci quase imediatamente hoje mais cedo na hora do almoço, então liguei e falei com um conhecido meu, Brian Murray, para saber mais sobre a sua estadia em Chicago, e como eu poderia entrar em contato com você a respeito de uma proposta de negócio. Você pode não saber o nome, mas ele é presidente da HarperCollins. Estava muito interessado no que eu tinha para oferecer."

"Sério? E eles deram o meu número de telefone particular?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Bem, não foi assim tão fácil", ele riu. "Tive de chamar alguns favores e falar com uma doce estagiária que estava trabalhando para a Sra. Denali, a fim de obter o seu número. Bem, valeu a pena."

"Isso é um pouco perturbador, Sr. Preston. Eu não posso simplesmente conseguir entender por que você precisava falar comigo diretamente. Tanya trata completamente de minha mídia e publicidade."

"Hmmm, enquanto esta é uma proposta de negócio, inclui também uma pessoal área cinza. Eu gostaria que pudéssemos nos encontrar pessoalmente para sentar e discutir isso corretamente. Talvez para um café?"

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu o vinco na testa enquanto pensava sobre isso. Ela queria saber se isso era sobre sua vida pessoal. Será que ele sabia sobre Jack? Ela sinceramente não achava que seu tom repassasse essa idéia. Seu palpite era que isso tinha mais a ver com usá-la para fazer as pazes com Esme, mas ela não estava completamente certa.

"Será que isso tem algo a ver com seu relacionamento com Esme? Sinto muito, mas não vou ser usada como um peão de nenhuma forma, Sr. Preston."

"Isabella, é Marcus, por favor. Eu não tenho vontade de usá-la como um peão de qualquer forma, minha querida, mas sim, o aspecto pessoal deste acordo comercial também afeta Esme e sua família. Eu realmente me sinto mais à vontade para discutir isso pessoalmente. Por favor, você poderia encontrar-se comigo e eu serei feliz de entrar em cada pequeno detalhe da minha proposta."

Bella suspirou, sentindo-se desmoronar. Ela estava bastante certa de que isso não tinha nada a ver com Jack. Sua curiosidade crescente assumiu seu senso comum.

"Ok, eu acho que isso é possível."

"Assim, então, você vai encontrar-se comigo? Na sexta-feira?" Ele perguntou, parecendo esperançoso.

Bella engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, passando por seus medos e inseguranças para responder a sua pergunta.

"Sim, eu vou encontrá-lo."

"Há uma cafeteria, no Hotel Drake, chamada Lavazza. Às duas horas soa bem para você?"

"Claro, então eu estarei lá."

"Obrigado, Sra. Swan, você não vai se arrepender."

"Espero que não", ela sussurrou para si mesma depois de desligar.

Ela ficou em silêncio olhando para a paisagem antes de tomar uma respiração profunda e discar o telefone.

"Diga-me, baby", uma voz feminina ligeiramente rouca respondeu.

"Ei, Than. Eu preciso do seu conselho," Bella suspirou.

"Uau, seu tom de voz parece sério. O Papai Sexy está dando-lhe um tempo duro de novo? Quer dizer, só de olhar suas fotos, baby podia dar-me com força todo o dia."

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu levemente com o comentário grosseiro de Tanya.

"Não, não é ele. Na verdade, é seu ex-sogro, Marcus Preston."

Ela passou a explicar a Tanya sobre o encontro com os Prestons no almoço e o clima ruim entre eles e os Cullens. Quando terminou de contar a ela sobre a conversa telefônica que tinha acabado de ter, Tanya estava lívida.

"Então, você quer me dizer que tenho uma pequena petulante desleal trabalhando como estagiária? Essa merda não é legal. Fornecer informações pessoais de um autor é claramente uma violação de confidencialidade. Confie em mim, Bella, eu vou descobrir quem é e atirar sua bunda na grama."

"Eu não lhe disse para você demitir alguém, Tanya. Eu estou me sentindo mal agora", Bella lamentou um pouco.

"Bem, essa é uma merda difícil. Você quebra as regras, você pega a mão e dá um tapa. E se eles tivessem vendido isso para um psicopata? Eles não tem o direito de fazer isso. Fim da discussão," Tanya disse com firmeza. "Você é muito agradável para o seu próprio bem, Bella. Eu juro que você não tem sentido às vezes."

Bella se encolheu com a abrasividade da amiga, mas sabendo que era apenas como Tanya era, ela levou como um grão de sal.

"Tudo bem, considero isso descartado. Agora, o que devo fazer sobre essa situação que estou? Eu não quero mentir para ninguém, mas eu também não quero dizer-lhes até que eu saiba toda a história. Como posso sair dessa e não ficar mau com eles?"

Tanya suspirou e cantarolou.

"Bem, para começar, quero ter certeza de que você diga isso a Alice e Jasper."

"Eu já estava planejando isso. Talvez eu seja ingênua, às vezes, mas eu não sou estúpida o suficiente para fazer isso sem qualquer apoio. Eu aprendi com meus atos anteriores. Jasper arrancaria a minha cabeça." Bella fez uma careta.

"Ok, então. Os leve com você e os tenha sentados a uma distância, mas à vista, apenas no caso do GrandePai tentar alguma coisa obscura. Não soa como algo horrível, mas você sabe que eu gosto de cobrir todas as bases. Vou ver que informação eu posso tirar por aqui. Talvez eu possa descobrir o que o Sr. Brian Preston ofereceu. Talvez ele precisasse de um rim ou algo assim."

Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem, chica," Tanya suspirou. "Porém, gostaria de ter certeza de que conte ao P.S. quando você acabar. Você não quer que ele pense que está escondendo alguma coisa dele ou mentindo. Isso pode funcionar contra você, a longo prazo."

"P.S.?" Bella perguntou.

"Abreviação para Papai Sexy. Deus, eu sinto sua falta. Tem sido muito tempo. Esse trabalho maldito está me corroendo. Acho que vou estar circulando pela Chi-Town* em breve para um encontro. Você vai me mostrar que é uma boa garota por um tempo, BellaBee?"

"Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, Tahn. Eu sinto sua falta, também, " Bella suspirou.

"Olhe, vou deixar você ir. Eu tenho uma estagiária para caçar. Dê um beijo e Jackie por mim, e diga-lhe que a tia Tanya disse Olá, tudo bem?"

"Claro, claro. Eu vou fazer isso com esse piegas extras também," Bella riu.

"Essa é a minha menina! Até depois, babu!"

"Tchau Tanya,".

Bella fechou o telefone e se encostou no corrimão do pátio. Ela tentaria e falaria com Alice e Jasper antes de sair e deixá-los saber o que estava acontecendo. Sua mente continuava a girar, porém, imaginando o por que Marcus Preston precisava dela.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Os próximos dias se passaram como um borrão com saídas em grupo e visitando vários locais, em Chicago. Edward ainda estava um pouco dorido da queda na terça-feira, assim que mantiveram suas atividades limitadas. Emmett e Carlisle continuavam a provocá-lo impiedosamente, enquanto Jack manifestou o seu orgulho no fato de que ele tentou. Foram essas as palavras que fizeram as dores valerem a pena.

Bella tinha conseguido puxar Alice e Jasper antes que eles saíssem para algo e deu-lhes uma breve sinopse e falou em mais detalhes sobre o encontro do telefonema no dia seguinte. Alice veio com a idéia de que Jasper podia ficar nas proximidades, enquanto Bella e Alice iam para Lavazza. Pela primeira vez, Jasper concordou com uma das idéias de Bella. Ele também achava que descobrir o que Marcus queria antes de perturbar alguém era uma boa idéia. Na noite de quinta-feira, Alice contou que achou que seria melhor se eles pedissem a Rose para acompanhá-los. Não só se desarmaria qualquer suspeita com a família, mas ter uma Cullen iria também trabalhar em favor de Bella, se alguém ficasse bravo por não ter dito mais cedo.

Bella disse a Rosalie sobre seu plano enquanto dirigia para buscar Jazz e Allie em seu hotel, que não era muito longe do Drake. Rosalie estava um pouco irritada que Bella não mencionou o plano antes, mas ela entendeu as razões de Bella ocultar. Rose também deixou Bella saber que se ela quisesse, ela estaria por perto quando Bella fosse dizer ao resto da família o que tinha acontecido.

As três mulheres fizeram o seu caminho para o pequeno café pouco antes de duas horas e notou que Marcus já estava lá esperando por Bella. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quando percebeu que suas amigas estavam com ela. Alice e Rose sentaram-se no outro lado do local, dando privacidade a Bella, mas também ficando na linha de visão. Quando Bella se aproximou da mesa, Marcus levantou-se e puxou uma cadeira para ela.

"Obrigada", disse ela calmamente.

"Eu vejo que você trouxe reforços com você. Muito inteligente", ele comentou.

"E o que sugere se você fizer esses reforços necessários? Isso não inspira muita confiança nesta reunião, senhor."

Bella se sentou na cadeira e não conseguiu manter o pequeno sorriso fora de seu rosto. Marcus sorriu calorosamente para ela, e ela podia sentir suas defesas derretendo.

"Não, não, minha querida. Acabei de descobrir que é um movimento inteligente. Você deve estar sempre preparada quando andar em uma situação desconhecida. O meu respeito já elevado por você tem aumentado exponencialmente. Posso assegurar, porém, que suas amigas não são necessárias neste caso, mas estou feliz por ver o apoio de todas juntas."

Ela mordeu o lábio e estudou-o cuidadosamente. Seus cabelos prateados tinham um corte curto e seus olhos tinham uma cor de ardósia azul bonito. Ele tinha os pés de galinha ao redor dos olhos e um sorriso amável. Ela suspirou e cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa.

"Ok, então vamos ao que interessa. O que você quer de mim?"

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Direto ao assunto? Por que isso não me surpreende?" Ele parou por um instante antes de continuar.

"Eu estava realizando um baile de gala beneficente aqui em Chicago, para a Lost Treasures. Gostaria de pedir a sua ajuda para elaborar qualquer publicidade para ele, incluindo o seu nome em reconhecimento e fotos."

"Eu não entendo o que isso tem a ver diretamente comigo. Tanya cuida de toda a mídia e coisas dessa natureza." Bella deu-lhe um olhar confuso. Marcus cruzou as mãos e descansou o queixo sobre eles.

"Eu não sei o quanto você está ciente sobre os meus laços com os familiares de Esme, mas nós compartilhamos um neto, que está desaparecido há cinco anos. Minha filha, Victoria, foi casada com o filho de Esme, Edward. O divórcio foi confuso e doloroso, uma vez que já estavam lidando com a perda de seu filho. Os próprios comportamentos infantis de Victoria tornaram tudo pior. Ela era mimada e havia, ham, questões. Quando tudo estava terminado e a poeira baixou, Esme colocou a culpa das ações de Victoria sobre os meus ombros por permiti-la ser assim por tanto tempo. Estes últimos anos têm sido difíceis, não apenas lidando com a perda do meu único neto, mas amigos próximos da família, como Esme e Carlisle. Diane estava inconsolável por Esme a afastar, embora ela não tivesse nada a ver com a situação, salvo a culpa por associação. Eu vi minha esposa sofrer sem a sua melhor amiga por muito tempo, e acho que você pode me dar a oportunidade para tentar me redimir."

Bella estreitou os olhos. "Então você está planejando me usar", acusou.

Marcus suspirou. "Não, Isabella, eu quero usar o Baile de Gala como um meio para um fim. Você é apenas o caminho."

Ele sorriu tristemente para ela. Por algum motivo ou outro, Bella acreditava em cada palavra que ele tinha dito. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não vejo como isso vai ajudar. Se ela não lhe deu uma oportunidade antes, o que faz você pensar que ela vai mudar de idéia agora?"

"Eu vou pedir a ela publicamente para ser a co-anfitriã do evento comigo. Ela vai ser pressionada a aceitar e, portanto, terá que gastar tempo com a gente. Eu não pensei no resto ainda." Ele olhou para ela com um olhar confuso adorável, um que ela tinha visto muitas vezes em Jack.

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Tanto quanto eu sinto por você, Marcus, eu não posso trair Esme assim. Assim que eu tiver a chance, eu direi a ela tudo sobre este encontro. Eu quero que você saiba que eu não vou permitir que ela seja surpreendida. Dito isto, o Lost Treasures significa o mundo para mim e eu farei o que puder para ajudar a tornar o Baile de Gala um sucesso."

Marcus descansou as mãos em seu colo e lhe deu um sorriso sereno.

"Eu não esperaria nada menos, Isabella. Esme estar avisada não vai mudar o meu curso de ação. Essa situação foi longe demais. É hora de enterrar isso."

"Eu tenho uma pergunta, Marcus. Como você convenceu Murray a adicionar este Baile de Gala em minha agenda? Eu deveria estar disponível."

Ele deu-lhe um olhar envergonhado e enfiou a mão no bolso de seu terno.

"Prometi-lhe isso", ele disse enquanto deslizou um pedaço de papel dobrado sobre a mesa para ela. Ela desdobrou para encontrar um cheque de 500.000 dólares para A Fundação Lost Treasures. "Além de um correspondente de 500 mil dólares no Baile de Gala".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela olhou para ele em choque. "Um milhão de dólares? Você está doando um milhão de dólares para o Lost Treasures?"

Ele assentiu e seus olhos brilhavam ligeiramente com lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu dôo uma grande soma a cada ano e não posso pensar em uma causa mais digna. Se você e esse Baile de Gala me ajudarem a curar feridas antigas, além disso, então isso é um preço pequeno a pagar."

Bella suspirou e brevemente se perguntou como diabos ela estava indo para dizer isso a Esme e não causar a Terceira Guerra Mundial.

Marcus olhou para ela pensativa e sorriu.

"Foi esclarecedor Senhorita Swan, mas eu preciso logo ir buscar minha filha no aeroporto."

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram. "Victoria?"

Marcus balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não falo com ela há quase dois anos. A última coisa que eu soube, foi que ela tinha sido internada em uma clínica de reabilitação perto de sua mãe, em Phoenix. Estou falando sobre a minha mais nova filha, Irina. Ela é minha e de Diane. Ela é exatamente o oposto de Victoria em todos os sentidos. Eu me sinto horrível mesmo achando isso às vezes, mas ela é a filha boa. Vitória sempre foi uma criança problemática, e eu admito que fiz o pior por estragá-la para compensar a minha ausência em sua vida."

Ele suspirou e deu um sorriso triste.

"Você tem um filho, não é, Isabella?" Ele perguntou e ela só conseguiu assentir lentamente.

Marcus se levantou e pegou a mão dela. "Aprecie todos os dias com ele e nunca tenha um momento afastado."

Ele deu um beijo em seus dedos e se afastou da mesa.

"Foi um prazer, Senhorita Swan. Estou ansioso para trabalhar com você."

Ele sorriu um último sorriso, antes de sair do café. Ela mal teve tempo de digerir o que tinha acontecido antes que Rose e Alice descessem sobre ela com um milhão de perguntas. Depois de passar uma hora na loja especulando e chegando com um plano de jogo, o consenso geral foi o de dar a notícia a Edward e depois a Esme.

Alice pulou em seus pés e sorriu.

"Você sabe o que você precisa Bell?" Ela perguntou animadamente.

"Oh, não," Bella gemeu. "O que é agora, Al?"

Alice trocou um olhar travesso com Rose e puxaram Bella em pé e para fora do café.

"Sério, onde vamos, meninas? Eu não estou com disposição para surpresas. Eu só quero ir para casa e ficar com Jack."

"Nós vamos ser rápidas, prometo", Rose sorriu. "Nós apenas precisamos fazer uma parada rápida."

Uma hora depois, as meninas deixaram a Victoria's Secret com uma bolsa para cada uma. Pela primeira vez, Bella estava realmente animada sobre o que ela comprou.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Esme e Carlisle tinham ido para a cama, Jack estava enrolado com Bella sobre o sofá em frente a Edward, que estava encostado com um monte de travesseiros. Sua mão distraidamente percorreu o cabelo do menino e ele cantarolou um som contente. Ela ouviu uma risada suave vindo de Edward e olhou para cima para ver que ele estava sorrindo para ela e Jack com adoração.

"Será que vale a pena?" Ela pensou. "Estar potencialmente me apaixonando por ele, vai valer a pena o sofrimento que vou sentir no final do verão?"

Seus olhos moveram-se aos dela e mandou-lhe um sorriso brilhante, que fez sua respiração parar em sua garganta.

A melhor pergunta para se fazer teria sido, se era mesmo conseguiria evitar que acontecesse algo mais.

Dentro de alguns minutos, Jack estava dormindo. Bella mudou seu corpo em direção a Edward e suspirou. Ele olhou para ela interrogativamente.

"O que há de errado, Bella? Você parece que tem muito em sua mente."

Ela suspirou e assentiu. "Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas tenho medo que você fique chateado comigo."

Sua testa franziu e ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado.

"Agora estou intrigado." Ele deu um sorriso hesitante, obviamente, se preparando para o pior.

Ela pegou e respirou fundo e expirou devagar antes de continuar.

"Hoje tomei café com Marcus Preston."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e sua boca abriu-se em estado de choque. Ele se recuperou rapidamente e estreitou os olhos, brilhando com a raiva na superfície.

"Continue, por favor. Preciso ouvir a história por trás disso", ele disse, sua voz tremendo ligeiramente.

"Ele me ligou na terça-feira. Lembra que eu sai por um tempo?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, não tirando os olhos dela.

"Ele disse que tinha uma proposta de negócio para mim, que envolvia a Fundação Lost Treasures. Ele ligou e falou com o presidente da minha editora para obter o apoio sobre o projeto, então eu estava um pouco presa entre uma rocha e um muro. Ele subornou alguém para dar o meu número de telefone e ligou para me perguntar se eu iria encontrá-lo em algum lugar para tomar um café para que pudéssemos resolver os detalhes. Eu não queria envolver qualquer um de vocês ainda desde que eu quis esperar e ver o que ele estava jogando."

Ela viu seu Pomo de Adão tremer enquanto ele engoliu.

"Bem?" Ele perguntou. "O que ele quer?"

"No final das contas? Ele quer entrar novamente nas graças de sua mãe porque ele e Diane sentem falta dela."

Edward zombou e revirou os olhos.

"Então, o quê? Você vai deixar ele te usar para conseguir isso?" Ele perguntou irritado.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele.

"Ninguém está me usando. Graças a Marcus ter trabalho em acordo com Murray, estou muito sendo obrigada a ajudá-lo. Ele quer dar uma doação principal para Lost Treasures em honra de seu neto. Ele espera que não só adicione percepção e os fundos da Lost Treasures, mas ajude a reparar laços com Esme. Ele quer convidá-la para ser co-anfitriã com ele."

Edward torceu os lábios em pensamento. "Você quis dizer a ele sobre ser mãe de Jack?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não queria tomar essa decisão sem você."

"Mas você foi e encontrou-o sem falar comigo?" Ele perguntou sarcasticamente.

Ela suspirou. "Eu lhe disse que era um negócio. Curiosidade absoluta. Eu estou te dizendo agora, porque esta é a primeira oportunidade que tivemos de ficar sozinhos hoje. Por favor, não fique preocupado com isso. Eu não quis fazer qualquer dano."

Ele suspirou e seus olhos suavizaram.

"Você sabe que vai voltar a ele eventualmente. Eu realmente não quero ter que lidar com isso quando acontecer", ele suspirou.

Bella o observou calmamente.

"Por quê? Ele parece ser um bom homem. Quero dizer, pelo que percebo, ele fez um estrondo de trabalho de criar sua filha, mas ele não é o único culpado por isso, não é? Existe alguma outra peça do quebra cabeças que eu estou sentindo falta?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não é verdade. Havia muita coisa ruim e muito foi jogado na lama durante o divórcio. Tive minhas exigências e Victoria teve as dela. Nenhum de nós recuou ou desistiu. Marcus sabia que o que ela estava fazendo era errado, mas ele ficou com ela e contratou os melhores advogados que o dinheiro podia comprar. Ela acabou por custar a nossa família muito financeiramente e emocionalmente para sair de nossas vidas. Minha mãe não vai perdoar ou esquecer isso, e eu realmente não posso culpá-la."

"Ele a mencionou na sua conversa, e eu quase entrei em pânico", ela riu levemente, tentando quebrar a tensão. "Aparentemente, ele cortou todos os laços com ela e eles não se falam a dois anos."

Ela olhou para cima e viu a surpresa estampada em seu rosto.

"Huh," ele murmurou. "Eu acho que ele finalmente teve o suficiente para fazer isso."

Bella se esticou e pegou a mão dele. Seus olhares se encontraram e ela sorriu para ele.

"Eu sei que vocês foram feridos, mas você não acha que talvez ele possa estar certo? Esse pode ser apenas o tempo para cicatrizar as feridas que ainda estão lá, sob a superfície?"

Sua outra mão acariciava o cabelo de Jack e ela olhou para ele e suspirou. Quando olhou para cima, Edward estava estudando suas mãos juntas.

"Talvez você esteja certa", disse ele baixinho. "Além disso, ter Jack de volta, trazendo você com ele, me fez acreditar em milagres." Ele sorriu ligeiramente e abanou a cabeça.

"Isso definitivamente não vai ser repentino, mas podemos tentar."

Bella abriu um grande sorriso e apertou a mão dele, feliz por eles estarem dando um passo para curar completamente as velhas feridas.

Edward sorriu para ela e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

"Você ainda é a única que tem de dizer à minha mãe."

Bella riu e jogou um travesseiro nele, cuidando para não acordar Jack. Edward deu uma gargalhada e, em seguida, cobriu sua boca rapidamente quando Jack se mexeu.

"Hum, talvez devêssemos levá-lo para a cama", disse ele calmamente, enquanto ficava de pé. Ele colocou os braços ao redor do menino e facilmente o pegou. Ele começou a subir as escadas e ir para seu quarto.

Bella suspirou e se inclinou para esperá-lo entrar. "Eu me lembro quando ele costumava ser mais leve."

Ela se endireitou e notou o olhar triste no seu rosto. Ela logo percebeu o que tinha acabado de dizer e colocou uma mão em seu braço.

"Ei, me desculpe. Eu não queria lembrá-lo sobre tudo e fazer você ficar triste."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, não se desculpe. Vai levar algum tempo, mas isso vai curar. Quero dizer, nunca vai sumir completamente, mas um dia eu vou ser capaz de ouvir você falando sobre o que eu perdi e estar bem. Eu quero saber tudo o que eu perdi, eu realmente quero. Só dói, sabe?"

"Eu me sinto tão egoísta, às vezes, considerando o que você perdeu, mas eu não posso desejar que isso nunca tivesse acontecido. Ele é toda a minha vida", ela sussurrou, olhando para baixo sobre o menino dormindo.

Edward tomou-a pela mão e levou-a para fora do quarto e até o corredor dela.

"Boa noite, Bella," ele disse enquanto embrulhou-a em um abraço caloroso. Ela colocou a cabeça contra seu peito e respirou profundamente. Ela o abraçou com força antes de o deixar.

"Boa noite, Edward, ela sussurrou de volta e depois o assistiu ir até as escadas para o quarto. Ela encostou-se na porta e sorriu boba antes de virar para dormir.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

**Nota da LeiliPattz**: _Hum... conversa interessante com o Marcus, apesar do objetivo, ele realmente parece sentir falta da amizade dos Cullen. Bella e Edward estão um pouco mais à vontade um com o outro... aiai quem sabe logo logo não caiam no amor hun? Bem semana passada não chegaram nas 50 reviews, não querem mais outtakes? Poxa que pena... mas a proposta ainda ta ai, depende só de vocês. Beijos e até semana que vem._

_**Nota da Irene:**__ Desculpa a demora. Leilizuda me mandou o capítulo cedo, mas deu problema no pc do meu marido e só agora consegui resgatar os arquivos._

_Beijos e até quarta que vem._


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**26 de junho, 2010**_

Bella e Edward se sentaram perto de Esme, que estava sentada atrás da mesa no escritório dos Cullen. Os lábios da mulher mais velha estavam achatados em uma carranca. Seu olhar demorou em Bella por um longo momento antes de virar para seu filho.

"E você acha que isso é uma boa idéia?" ela lhe perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Seu olhar tremulou para Bella antes de engolir e balançando a cabeça ligeiramente.

"Então por que você está sentado ao lado dela parecendo que você está prestes a pular na frente de uma bala se for preciso?"

Ele respirou fundo e suspirou.

"Eu posso não gostar da idéia, mas se mantém digno. Ele quer sua amizade de volta, então ele está usando o editor de Bella como um meio para um fim. Ele é um grande nome entre a elite de Chicago, de modo que o Gala que ele está sugerindo será um enorme benefício para a Lost Treasures. Se Bella se recusa a aparecer em um grande evento para a caridade que ela ajudou a iniciar, sabendo que ela está em Chicago, isso vai ficar mal para ela. Se você se recusar a mostrar ou participar de um evento em homenagem a seu neto , isso vai ficar mal para a nossa família. é muito inteligente, se você me perguntar."

Esme olhou para ele e ele deu de ombros.

"Você perguntou, mamãe, e eu só estou sendo honesto. Ele colocou ambos entre uma rocha e uma pedra. Dificilmente se pode culpar Bella."

Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu em agradecimento por sua defesa dela.

Esme fechou os olhos e se recostou na cadeira. Ela suspirou e olhou diretamente para Bella.

"Desculpe-me Bella. Eu sei que não é sua culpa. Eu não deveria esperar essa manipulação dele logo agora." Ela sorriu com tristeza.

A testa de Bella franziu no pensamento.

"Vai sair mais cedo ou mais tarde que Jack está vivo, e eu sou sua mãe adotiva. Acho que devemos acabar com isso mais cedo e deixá-lo saber."

Esme olhou para ela, incrédula.

"Você está brincando? Por favor, me diga que você está brincando."

Bella rapidamente olhou para Edward, que estava olhando para o chão, antes de olhar para trás em Esme, surpresa.

"O quê? Ele vai descobrir. Devemos ser preventivos sobre o assunto. Quero dizer, ele é avô de Jack, certo?"

As narinas de Esme inflaram. "Não, ele não é nada para o meu neto", ela praticamente rosnou. "Victoria abriu mão de seus direitos parentais durante o processo de divórcio. Confie em mim. Pagamos cada centavo para a bonita assinatura dela. Como que isso é amor? Assinar para acabar com qualquer direito de sua criança por um cem mil dólares?"

Esme zombou e correu uma de suas mãos através de seu cabelo castanho caramelo.

"Esme," Bella suspirou. "Eu entendo que há sangue ruim entre suas famílias, mas é verdadeiramente irreparável ? Ele realmente pareceu sincero. Victoria assinou para acabar com seus direitos, mas você está certa de que Marcus e sua esposa tiveram algo a ver com isso? Eu preciso manter Jack com os melhores interesses no coração. Acho que dizer ao Marcus antes que ele descubra por conta própria e tenha um golpe é uma boa idéia."

"Você está insinuando que eu não? Esse idiota permitiu Victoria e mimou demais. Ele certamente não se preocupa com a nossa amizade ou seu neto, enquanto ele estava contratando os melhores advogados para sua filha sangrando Edward. Ele sabia quem Victoria era no bom e no mal, mas ele ainda escolheu o seu lado quando a merda bateu no ventilador."

"Você não teria feito a mesma coisa?" Bella perguntou. "Mesmo se você soubesse que seu filho estava errado, você não teria estado com ele? Você poderia simplesmente abandoná-lo? Eu não posso nem imaginar me afastando de Jack se ele precisasse de mim, certo ou errado."

Esme olhou para ela. "Bella, você é jovem e ingênua. Você não viu o pior que a vida tem para oferecer. Às vezes, como uma mãe, você precisa cortar as cordas".

Bella sentiu indignação bem em seu peito. "Eu não tenho visto o pior que a vida tem para oferecer? Você está brincando comigo? Eu encontrei uma criança em um beco sujo. Ele estava sujo e quase morto de fome. Fui espancada e quase estuprada por alguém que deveria me amar", ela fervia de raiva. Ela percebeu a cabeça de Edward levantar na última declaração, mas ela preferiu ignorá-lo por enquanto.

"Minha mãe nos deixou quando eu era criança para que ela pudesse viajar por todo o país e 'encontrar-se'. Eu posso contar o número de vezes que eu tenho falado com ela ao longo dos últimos cinco anos em uma mão. Meu pai foi um policial de 20 anos. Não me diga que eu sou ingênua."

Esme franziu os lábios. "Má escolha de palavras da minha parte. Minha postura não vai mudar. O Prestons não merecem qualquer contato com Jackson."

"Sinto muito dizer isso assim, mas não é sua escolha, Esme. É minha e de Edward. Marcus no mínimo merece saber que seu neto está vivo e bem," Bella implorou.

Os olhos de Esme ficaram duros e seus lábios formaram uma carranca.

"Bem, então, eu acho que não há nada a dizer, não é?" ela disse em uma voz fria.

"Esme, por favor. Eu não estou tentando feri-la," Bella respondeu suavemente. Ela esperava essa reação, mas ainda picado.

"É um pouco tarde para isso agora, Bella."

Esme levantou do seu ponto atrás de sua mesa e silenciosamente saiu da sala.

Bella se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira e deixou cair à cabeça entre as mãos. Ela ouviu levantar Edward e sentiu a mão esfregar suas costas.

"Isso foi bom", disse ele em voz baixa. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"Você está falando sério?"

Ele sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça.

"Não, mas eu lhe disse que isso não ia ser fácil. Você e Esme são mais parecidas do que qualquer uma de vocês percebeu. Vocês duas são protetoras ferozes de sua família. Dê-lhe algum tempo para esfriar."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e suspirou.

Edward sorriu uma última vez antes de deixar Bella sozinha com seus pensamentos.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Os próximos dias passaram em tensão e constrangimento. Esme ignorava Bella quando ela podia. No momento em que ela não podia, ela era educada quase na beira de ser fria. Mesmo que Bella sentisse que estava na certa, ainda se sentia triste que ela tinha provocado uma ferida na casa dos Cullen. Ela passou mais tempo em passeios com Alice, Jasper, Jack e Edward. Emmett e Rosalie, os acompanhou um dia.

Na tarde de terça-feira, Jack estava com Emmett e Edward, então era apenas Esme e Bella na casa sozinhas. Bella se viu do lado de fora do escritório dando-se uma conversa de vitalidade. Jack tinha comentado esta manhã sobre o silêncio entre Bella e sua avó. Ela tinha apenas sorrido e assegurando-lhe que tudo estava bem. Foi a primeira vez que ela tinha realmente mentido para Jack, mesmo que fosse uma pequena mentira. Bella não tinha certeza sobre onde ela estava com Esme, no momento, mas ela estava prestes a desenhar uma linha na areia. Ela levantou a mão e bateu, antes de entrar na sala.

Esme olhou para cima de uma pilha de faturas que ela estava analisando e franziu a testa quando viu Bella.

"Existe algo que você precisa Bella?" ela perguntou friamente.

Bella engoliu e andou até ficar na frente da mesa. Ela olhou diretamente nos olhos de Esme e assentiu.

"Sim, eu preciso falar que você", ela respondeu suavemente.

"Bem, fale então." Esme levantou uma sobrancelha e recostou-se na cadeira para ouvir.

"Primeiro, eu queria pedir desculpas por este ar de desconforto que se estabeleceu entre nós," Bella acenou à mão no ar entre elas, "Eu não sinto que eu estou errada na minha posição, e eu não posso desculpar por permanecer no meu fundamento", ela suspirou.

Esme olhou para a menina mais nova inexpressivamente. Bella mordeu o lábio e temperou sua resolução.

"Acho que provavelmente seria melhor se Jack e eu fossemos ficar em um hotel pelo momento. Como Alice e Jasper estão saindo na sexta-feira, devemos ser capazes de assumir o seu quarto."

Esme olhos se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e ela deixou escapar um pequeno grito.

"Não, Bella, por favor, não! Desculpe se eu tenho agido de modo infantil, mas eu não posso me fazer aceitar que Marcus está sendo verdadeiro. Por favor, não vá!"

Bella correu para o lado de Esme e pegou suas mãos.

"Esme, eu não estava sugerindo isso para machucar ou me vingar de você por qualquer coisa. Eu não acho que é justo para nenhum de nós estar lidando com esse constrangimento, especialmente Jack. Eu só queria dar-lhe algum espaço."

Esme se levantou e puxou Bella em um abraço. "Por favor, não vá", ela sussurrou novamente. Bella acenou com a cabeça e a apertou. Ela tinha começado a pensar em Esme como outra figura materna em sua vida, e tanto quanto ela sentia que Esme estava errada nesta situação, ela não podia evitar, mas sentiu a dor no coração ao pensar em ferir Esme.

"Podemos resolver isso então, por favor? Eu odeio ter alguém com raiva de mim," Bella disse suavemente.

"Oh, Bella," Esme suspirou, "Eu nunca tinha raiva de você, apenas com a situação. Descontei em você, e eu sinto muito. Você não merecia isso."

Esme pegou a mão de Bella mais uma vez e levou-a até as cadeiras do outro lado da mesa. Ela pegou o assento em frente à Bella e enxugou uma lágrima errante antes de continuar.

"Eu estava chateada e errada. Eu sabia exatamente o que você estava tentando dizer, mas eu deliberadamente ignorei, a fim de prender em minha raiva. Se Edward tivesse estado em uma situação similar, não teria havido nenhuma maneira de que eu poderia ter virado as costas para ele. Eu honestamente acredito, porém, que há um momento onde você precisa cortar os laços, a fim de deixar o seu filho falhar ou cair por conta própria. Eu não estou sugerindo que você os abandone completamente, apenas os torne conscientes de que nem sempre estará lá para salvá-los."

Bella deu um aperto encorajador na mão de Esme e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh, Bella, você simplesmente não entende", Esme suspirou. "Desculpe-me eu te chamei de ingênua no outro dia. Eu sei que você lidou com seus próprios demônios, mas não poderia comparar com Victoria. Aquela mulher é pura maldade. Ela é mesquinha e malévola e malvada. Eu ainda não posso acreditam que meu doce Jack compartilha de seu DNA. É incompreensível para mim às vezes. Ela cortou feridas em nossa família que são tão profundas, eu não tenho certeza se elas vão se curar."

"Eu entendo, Esme, mas isso não deve impedi-la de tentar. Eu era a única que encontrou Jack naquele beco. Lidei com os pesadelos e ataques de pânico e toda a tristeza. Eu o ajudei por isso. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ser capaz de ter sentido tudo isso por ele. Honestamente estou com medo do que vai acontecer se eu cruzar com Victoria."

Esme olhou para Bella, surpresa.

"Oh, querida, não se preocupe com ela. Nenhum de nós vai deixá-la em qualquer lugar perto de você ou Jack. Isso vai ser um dia frio no inferno", ela jurou.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, Esme, você não entendeu. Tenho medo por ela. Quando eu penso sobre o que ela fez para Jack, e agora saber como ela deixou Edward completamente, eu só—" Bella interrompeu sua sentença para controlar sua fúria. "Meus dedos coçam para ficar em torno de sua garganta. Quero simultaneamente sufocar a vida dela e fazê-la saber o que é a sensação de estar perdida, sozinha, e com fome por dias como Jack ficou. Nunca em toda minha vida fui uma pessoa violenta, mas eu sonho em causar-lhe dor da pior maneira."

Ela desviou o olhar de Esme, sentindo-se envergonhada por sua explosão emocional. Ela sentiu um toque para o queixo e olhou para o rosto sorridente de Esme.

"É bom saber que estamos definitivamente na mesma página em relação ao que mais importa."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas picarem nos olhos e assentiu. O inferno seria muito bom um lugar para Victoria acabar.

"Sobre o evento beneficente? Você vai participar dele?" Bella perguntou.

Esme assentiu com determinação. "Eu não sei se Marcus é sincero ou não, mas eu não vou deixar você lidar com ele sozinha, apenas no caso de ele não estar. Mas ele estava totalmente certo. Não posso te dizer não por causa do Jack. Lost Treasures beneficia muitas crianças e famílias que precisam de ajuda. Temos o nosso final feliz, mas muitos outros não."

Desta vez, Bella deixou escapar uma lágrima pelo seu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Esme. Honestamente, eu amo." Bella fungou e pegou um lenço de papel em cima da mesa.

Esme estendeu a mão e pegou Bella em seus braços. "Oh, Bella, querida. Eu também te amo. Eu sinto muito que estivemos em desacordo nos últimos dias. Eu prometo não me fechar assim novamente. Se batermos de frente, vamos conversar sobre isso, certo?"

Bella assentiu e sentiu que um peso enorme estava sendo tirado de seus ombros.

"Mudando de assunto", Esme disse, "estaria tudo bem pra você, se Carlisle e eu levássemos Jack em uma viagem durante a noite para visitar meus pais? Eles estão ansiosos para vê-lo. Eles vivem nos arredores de Milwaukee, que não é muito longe daqui."

"É claro, Esme. Quando você estava pensando em ir?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando que talvez sábado, se está tudo bem para você? Carlisle está de folga esse fim de semana, para que pudéssemos ir na parte da manhã e dirigir de volta no domingo. Tudo bem?"

"Eu estou bem com isso, mas devemos incluir Edward na discussão também."

Esme sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou confusa.

"Falei com ele hoje cedo e me disse exatamente a mesma coisa. Eu não sei se você compreende plenamente o que significa para mim quando eu vejo como vocês dois estão em desenvolvimento, com co-pais. Victoria nunca foi uma mãe para Jack, mesmo quando ela estava por perto. Edward era como um pai solteiro. Dividir Jack com outro, ou seja, você é tão novo para ele como é para você. Mas vocês estão lidando com isso graciosamente, e isso me deixa pasma. o relacionamento de vocês é complicado, sim, mas tão simples ao mesmo tempo. é como se fosse apenas para ser."

Esme sorriu serenamente para Bella e apertou uma das mãos.

"O que você diz sobre fazer alguns agrados para quando os garotos voltarem?"

Bella sorriu e assentiu, contente de que a tensão entre ela e Esme estava acabado.

Quando os meninos voltaram algumas horas mais tarde, Edward ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao ver Bella e sua mãe rindo e conversando juntas na cozinha. Ele sorriu e beijou a mãe no rosto, antes de virar e fazer o mesmo com Bella. Ela sentiu o rosto aquecer e virou o rosto levemente para esconder seu rubor. Esme deu a ela um sorriso sabido e se virou para seu filho.

"Olá você, meu filho. Posso perguntar por que eu recebi uma chamada do meu sobrinho perguntando quando ele estava convidado para o jantar?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram ligeiramente e seus olhos foram para o rosto confuso de Bella por um momento antes de encolher para a mãe.

"Eu posso ter mencionado que ele poderia vir para jantar para recuperar o atraso em algum momento. Eu não fui específico".

Esme estreitou os olhos e viu a verdade através de sua tentativa de indiferença.

"Puxa, bem. Tomei a liberdade de convidá-lo durante a noite de amanhã."

Esme sorriu inocentemente surpresa com a reação de Edward e se virou para Bella.

"Eu acredito que você já conheceu o meu sobrinho, Demetri, certo?" Esme perguntou. Bella assentiu.

"Ele é seu sobrinho?" Bella perguntou, surpresa. Esme sorriu.

"Sim, minha irmã, Carmen, que também foi adotada, é sua mãe. O marido dela, Eleazar, é de Londres, então os três têm cidadania dupla. Na verdade eles estão vivendo em Londres no momento. Tre e seu irmão mais velho, Alistair, são parceiros de Edward no escritório."

Bella olhou para Edward, que estava desconfortável olhando para seus pés.

"Sério? Edward não mencionou que eles eram primos. Ele me pareceu muito legal", Bella falou baixinho. Edward olhou para ela e sorriu timidamente.

"Desculpe", ele respondeu, soando muito sem remorso. "Eu estava animado para passar o dia com você e Jack."

Ele atirou o seu encantador e torto sorriso, e parecia que algo cutucou em seu peito. Ela sorriu levemente e desviou o olhar, tentando decifrar esses sentimentos novos e emocionantes que Edward causava nela.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

"Então, acabamos colocando Ed no secador para escondê-lo de Emmett. Nós esquecemos completamente dele até que Tia Esme perguntou sobre ele. Nossa mãe esquentou nossas peles naquela noite, mas valeu a pena."

Bella sentou-se e soltou algumas risadinhas. Ela tinha que admitir que Demetri era absolutamente encantador e engraçado. Jack foi para o "Tio" Tre quase imediatamente, cativado pelas histórias sobre seu pai e seu tio quando eram da sua idade. Bella tentou ficar quieta e atenta em sua maior parte, mas Tre encontrava uma maneira de colocá-la de volta para a conversa. Ela notou o rosto de Edward azedo algumas vezes, ela tomou isso como constrangimento, mas secretamente esperava que fosse por causa da maneira que Tre estava tocando levemente a mão dela de vez em quando.

Ela também notou os tímidos olhares que estavam passando entre Esme e Carlisle. Ela optou por ignorar completamente.

"Então, Isabella," Demetri disse, "o que você acha sobre juntar-se a mim para jantar na noite de sexta-feira?"

Bella piscou e ficou congelado pelo formigamento que estremeceu sua espinha quando Tre falou o nome dela em seu leve sotaque. Parecia uma maneira muito agradável. Ela brincava com o guardanapo por um momento e hesitou. Ela realmente não queria ir para um encontro com Tre, enquanto seu coração estava devagar, mas seguramente a sendo tomado por Edward. Ela abriu a boca para rejeitar suavemente quando Carlisle falou.

"Eu acho que é uma idéia maravilhosa, Bella! Tre pode mostrar-lhe algo da vida noturna de Chicago. Tenho certeza que você teria um grande momento", disse ele com entusiasmo. Bella ficou surpresa com a ânsia de Carlisle.

"Hum, eu iria, mas tenho algumas coisas para escrever, que eu realmente deveria estar fazendo–"

"Oh, Bella!" Esme interveio. "Vai dar tudo certo! Desde Jack vai com Carlisle e eu, no sábado, você terá o dia inteiro e noite livre para começar ter algo escrito." Esme sorriu e piscou para Bella. Ainda um pouco confusa, ela virou-se para Tre e assentiu.

"Claro?" ela respondeu a ele, mas saiu mais como uma questão do que uma resposta. Ela ouviu um baque do outro lado da mesa e viu que mandíbula de Edward estava apertada e sua mão estava enrolada em torno de seu garfo, olhando para seu prato.

Demetri ignorou a pequena birra de seu primo e sorriu brilhantemente para Bella.

"Maravilhoso. Posso buscá-la às sete, então?"

"Claro." Bella assentiu. Ela sorriu verdadeiramente para ele. Ele realmente era um cara doce e ela achou que não faria mal a ela para se divertir um pouco, por uma vez.

Ela não podia deixar de notar o olhar compartilhada entre Esme e Carlisle, quando Edward se levantou e pediu licença da mesa.

Uma vez Demetri tinha ido, pouco depois, Bella colocou Jack na cama e sentou-se com ele para ler um pouco antes de adormecer. Quando ela fechou a porta, ouviu uma melodia familiar vindo da escada que leva ao terceiro andar. Sem pensar, ela rapidamente se viu no topo da escada e caminhando em direção à porta aberta, onde a música estava vindo.

...

**Secrets - One Republic**

_Oh, não tenho razão não tenho vergonha_

_Não tenho família que eu possa culpar_

_Só não me deixe desaparecer_

_Vou te contar tudo_

...

_Então diga-me o que você quer ouvir_

_Algo que agradará aos seus ouvidos_

_Cansado de todos as suas falsidades_

_Então vou entregar todos os meus segredos_

...

_Desta vez não preciso de uma fala perfeita_

_Não importa se as críticas furam a fila_

_Eu vou revelar todos os meus segredos_

...

Ela parou na porta e deu o quarto um olhar superficial. As paredes eram de uma madeira escura e o carpete era de um azul profundo que combinava com as cortinas. Havia um sofá de couro preto virado para a parede de trás, que ficava de frente para uma televisão de tela plana enorme. Seu olhar caiu sobre o homem deitado no meio da cama enorme, olhando para o teto. Edward estava espalhado como uma água no meio de sua cama marrom escuro e azul, cantando suavemente junto com a música.

Um sorriso suave tocou seu rosto. Mesmo que ela sentisse como se estivesse invadindo, era bom poder vê-lo quando ele estava desprevenido. Ele era honestamente o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto e ela nunca tinha tido uma reação a qualquer outra pessoa como tinha com ele. Estava absolutamente perplexa às vezes. Ela estendeu a mão e levemente bateu na moldura da porta. Seus olhos rapidamente voaram em direção à porta e ele imediatamente sentou-se, parando a música.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ei, Bella. Está tudo bem? Você precisa de algo?"

'Sim, você,' seu subconsciente suspirou.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu apenas segui a música. É uma das minhas músicas favoritas ultimamente."

Ele foi para o lado e deu um tapinha na cama ao lado dele. Bella se aproximou e sentou-se no local oferecido. Ambos se encostaram na cabeceira da cama e esticaram as pernas para frente deles. Ele pegou o controle remoto stereo pequeno e começou a música novamente desde o início.

Bella fechou os olhos e deixou a música lavar sobre ela, além de sentir o calor do corpo de Edward há apenas centímetros de distância dela. Depois de alguns minutos, a música terminou e passou para uma canção de Ray LaMontagne Bella sorriu amplamente, não se preocupando em abrir os olhos.

"O que colocou esse sorriso em seu rosto?" Ela ouviu a sua voz de veludo perguntar. Ela estremeceu com o som.

"Você está com frio?" ele perguntou. Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Não, eu estou bem. Essa é uma música incrível," ela disse suavemente.

"Ela é", ele riu.

...

**Hold You In My Arms – Ray LaMontagne**

_Quando você beijou meus __lábios com minha boca tão cheia das perguntas_

_F__oi minha mente preocupada que você acalmou_

_Coloque suas mãos em meu rosto feche meus olhos e diga_

_O amor é alimento de um homem pobre não profetize_

...

_Eu poderia segura-la em meus braços_

_Eu poderia segura-la para sempre_

_E eu poderia segura-la em meus braços_

_Eu poderia segura-la para sempre_

...

Ela abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça ligeiramente para a direita. Ela sorriu para o verde-escuro olhando para ela. Após alguns momentos, algo mais animado começou a tocar e quebrou o feitiço que eles estavam. Bella limpou sua garganta e se levantou.

"Eu deveria estar indo para a cama. Obrigada por compartilhar", disse ela calmamente.

Ele sorriu para ela. "A qualquer hora, Bella. Boa noite."

Ela sorriu e acenou da porta. "Boa noite, Edward."

Ela continuou a cantarolar 'Hold You In My Arms' em seu caminho de volta para o quarto dela e enquanto se preparou para dormir.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

No dia seguinte, acabou por ser um dos mais agitados que Bella tinha experimentado desde que chegou em Chicago. Mesmo que Alice e Jasper estavam programados para saírem mais cedo naquela tarde, Alice ainda conseguiu arrastar Bella ao shopping para um vestido novo naquela manhã. Não importa o quanto Bella tentasse argumentar, Alice se recusou a ouvir, insistindo que ela precisava ficar sexy para Edward. Quando Bella a corrigiu dizendo que estava saindo com Demetri, Alice apenas sorriu e ignorou o comentário. Depois de encontrar um vestido preto sem mangas impressionante que ia até o meio da coxa, Alice estava contente. Elas se encontraram novamente com Jack e Jasper para o almoço antes de ir ao O'Hare para se despedir. A Volvo foi devolvido à empresa de aluguel e promessas foram feitas pelos Whitlocks para uma volta no início de agosto com outra visita.

Tão logo Bella e Jack entraram pela porta da frente da casa dos Cullen em torno de cinco horas, Esme estava conduzindo Bella e sua sacola de vestido ao andar de cima. Ela estava definitivamente mais animada com esse encontro do que Bella estava. Ela enxotou Bella para o chuveiro e depois aplicou uma quantidade de maquiagem no rosto e arrumou o seu cabelo enquanto Bella sentou-se em um roupão de banho. Ela enrolou e arrumou e cutucou para a maior parte de uma hora. Bella ligeiramente preocupada de que ficaria exagerado, mas o resultado final foi lindo. Pouca maquiagem foi aplicada e seu cabelo estava enrolado e em cascata pelas costas.

Ela sorriu para Esme e a abraçou em agradecimento.

"Certo, agora cuidadosamente entre naquele vestido, senhorita, e depois desça para apresentá-lo", Esme brincou antes de sair do quarto.

Bella se aproximou e tomou uma respiração profunda, tirando o vestido da sacola. Ela manobrou cuidadosamente para dentro dele e, em seguida, colocou um par de sapatos de salto preto. Ela jogou sua carteira e telefone celular em uma pequena carteira preta que Esme emprestou-a. Ela olhou para o espelho, quase não reconhecendo a si mesma, antes de fazer lentamente seu caminho descendo as escadas. Quando ela chegou ao fim, olhou para cima e notou vários conjuntos de olhos sobre ela. Esme se sentou entre Edward e Jack no maior sofá. Todos os três tinham diferentes expressões em seus rostos. Esme olhava orgulhoso, enquanto Jack olhava espantado. Tão forte como ela tentou, ela não conseguia entender a expressão de Edward.

Bella se virou, mostrando o vestido preto que mostrava o seios ligeiramente mais do que ela estava confortável.

"Eu sabia que ia ficar perfeito, Bella! Você está indo deixar ele impressionado!" Esme exclamou.

Pelo canto do olho, Bella notou o desconfortável olhar de Edward no comentário de sua mãe e não tinha certeza do que fazer com isso.

"Você realmente tem que ir? Por que você não pode simplesmente ficar em casa comigo e com meu pai?" Jack franziu a testa.

"Desculpe, garoto. Eu só estou indo em um encontro. Estarei de volta", ela riu. Jack estreitou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, mas é melhor você estar de volta pelas dez, ok?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu. Ela olhou para Edward quando ouviu sua risada e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Ele sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

Um momento depois, a campainha tocou e Esme animada aproveitou para atender a porta.

Bella passou a mão sobre a frente de seu vestido nervosamente. Ela olhou para cima e percebeu que Edward estava olhando para ela.

"O quê? Eu pareço bem?"

Ele sorriu um pouco triste e se levantou. Ele se aproximou e tocou um fio de cabelo dela.

"Você parece melhor do que bem, Bella. Você está linda", ele sussurrou.

'Me peça para não ir', ela implorou silenciosamente com os olhos. Nenhuma destas palavras saíram da sua boca, então ela se virou e seguiu Esme para a entrada, onde Demetri ficou esperando, muito bonito em uma calça preta e uma camisa azul escuro. Ele estendeu a mão para as suas e beijou-os levemente.

"Você está absolutamente deslumbrante, Bella. Obrigado por me acompanhar esta noite."

Bella corou e agradeceu-lhe em silêncio antes de permitir que ele a levasse ao seu carro.

Pouco mais de três horas depois, Demetri estava levando Bella de volta para a casa dos Cullen. Ele a tinha levado para um restaurante francês lindo e então eles fizeram o seu caminho para um clube de jazz de pequeno. Eles se sentaram e conversaram sobre bebidas por uma boa hora. Ela decidiu que gostava muito de Tre e que ele era um grande cara, mas ele não era Edward. Então, quando ele perguntou se eles poderiam sair outra vez, enquanto eles estavam de pé na soleira da porta, Bella não tinha escolha a não ser declinar, deixando-o tão facilmente quanto podia. Imagine sua surpresa quando ele se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha antes de sorrir para ela.

"O que é tão divertido?" ela perguntou um pouco indignada.

"Eu realmente espero que o meu primo abra os olhos em breve. Você, obviamente, gosta muito de estar com ele, e eu posso ver o mesmo nele. Conheço Edward por um longo tempo, então eu gostaria de pensar que eu compreendo-o muito também. Se as coisas correrem como eu suspeito que vai, vou estar esperando uma ligação de obrigado ainda este fim de semana, minha querida. "

Ela continuou a olhar para ele, confusa enquanto ele ia embora, de volta para seu carro. Demetri deu-lhe um aceno rápido antes de ir embora. Ela sacudiu-se fora de seu torpor e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, Jack e Edward estavam sentados lado a lado no sofá, usando os seus pijamas, esperando por ela. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou uma de suas mãos em seu quadril.

"O que é essa festa de boas vindas?" perguntou ela.

Jack se levantou e cruzou os braços. Ele olhou para o relógio e depois volta para ela.

"Você está atrasada, mãe."

Ela revirou os olhos e fez uma careta para ele.

"Eu sou uma adula, pequenino."

"Não, não, não", argumentou, tentando manter o sorriso fora do rosto e falhando miseravelmente. "Fizemos um acordo antes de sair. Dez horas. Agora é dez e quinze. Eu acho que você precisa de uma hora limite."

Ela moveu-se rapidamente e agarrou-o pela cintura para fazer cócegas nele.

"Eu vou mostrar-lhe uma hora limite, senhor!"

Edward olhava com um sorriso no rosto, embora ele parecesse um pouco nervoso quando Bella e Jack se acalmaram e encontrou com seu olhar.

"Ok, Jack", ele disse: "Eu deixei você esperando sua mãe, mas agora é hora de você ir para a cama."

Jack suspirou. "Tudo bem, fico com a imaginação", ele riu. Ele foi para abraçar seu pai e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Edward respondeu rindo levemente e despenteando o cabelo de Jack. Jack passou os braços em volta da cintura de Bella e beijou sua bochecha.

"Boa noite, mamãe. Boa noite, papai!" Ele gritou quando ele subiu as escadas.

Bella sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela ouviu Edward limpar a garganta e olhou para ele. O olhar nervoso estava de volta em seu rosto.

"O que há de errado, Edward?" ela perguntou preocupada.

"Eu realmente não estou sentindo muito bem, Bella."

"O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou, a sua preocupação crescendo. "Quando você começou a não se sentir bem?"

"Na verdade, ontem à noite, no jantar."

Ela deu alguns passos para mais perto dele.

"Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo a se sentir melhor?"

Ele olhou com determinação em seus olhos e assentiu, antes de sorrir timidamente.

"Sim, pode. Quer ir a um encontro comigo?"

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

**Nota da LeiliPattz: **_Eu sei, é cruel terminar nessa parte não é? Esse capítulo é muito bom, pois além da Esme e da Bella se mostrarem parecidas e conseguirem resolver seus assuntos, foi um empurrão pro Edward tomar vergonha na cara e chamar a Bella para sair, de alguma maneira foi isso que o Tre fez. Gente a Nêni viajou e só volta sábado, então estou forever alone aqui para falar sobre os outtakes e as reviews. Os Outtakes estão todos traduzidos e prontos apenas esperando por vocês fazerem sua parte, porque é impressionante como o número de leitores dessa fic é grande, passa de 500 visitas, mais de 700 visualizações e bem, não chega em 40 reviews... só queria entender o por que disso. Porque se fosse o caso de não gostarem da fic, a tendência seria diminuir não é? E sempre estamos aqui postando para vocês, quando ocorre algum atraso é porque tivemos algum problema pessoal... enfim pensem nisso. O acordo dos Outtakes ainda ta ai, 50 reviews para um outtake, se quiserem ler, tem que fazer a parte de vocês, porque a nossa já foi feita. Beijos e até quarta que vem._


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Na manhã seguinte, Jack descansava em cima da cama enquanto ele observava sua mãe correr ao redor do quarto, carregando uma maleta para ele fazer a viagem durante a noite para a casa de seus bisavôs. Ele a viu divertida e riu. Bella ouviu sua risada e olhou para ele.

"O que há de tão engraçado?" ela perguntou, confusa. Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Por que está tão empolgada, mãe? É porque eu vou sair à noite ou você está estranha sobre irem um encontro com o papai?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela parou na metade da dobra de um jeans. Ela piscou para ele várias vezes antes de inclinar sua cabeça ligeiramente para o lado.

"Como é que você sabe sobre isso?"

Ele deu de ombros inocentemente. "Quem você acha que disse para o homem e lhe perguntou se ele gostava de você?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sentou-se na cama em frente a Jack.

"Ele disse? Quero dizer, ele disse que gostava de mim?" ela balbuciou nervosamente.

Jack deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo e disse: "Duh. Por que você acha que eu disse a ele para lhe chamar para sair?"

"Ok pequenino. Desembuche. Diga-me o que ele disse," ela disse com entusiasmo.

Jack revirou os olhos. "Não é uma coisa que garotas fazem, mãe? Eu tenho um representante para defender, você sabe."

Bella golpeou-o levemente em seu ombro, fazendo com que Jack sorrisse muito.

"Quieto garoto, e diga a sua mãe."

"Claro, claro", ele disse, rindo levemente. "Nós estávamos sentados e assistindo a um filme na noite passada enquanto esperávamos você chegar em casa. Papai estava agindo todo estranho e sua perna estava subindo e descendo, como se ele estivesse nervoso. Então, eu perguntei o que estava errado, e ele não disse nada. Um par de minutos depois, ele me perguntou se eu ficaria bem se ele te chamasse para sair."

Bella mordeu um pouco o lábio para conter o enorme sorriso que queria explodir em seu rosto.

"O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que achava que era impressionante. Se ele gostava de você, então ele devia lhe chamar. Pelo menos eu sei que meu pai tem boas intenções."

As sobrancelhas de Bella arquearam. "Boas intenções? Criança, você tem oito, e não oitenta anos."

"Tanto faz. Você ainda é minha mãe, e eu quero saber que você está segura", ele respondeu, de uma forma natural.

Bella se aproximou e puxou o filho para um abraço apertado.

"Obrigada, Jack", ela sussurrou. "Eu te amo, garoto."

"Eu sei, mãe. Eu também te amo."

Ela afastou-se, enxugando os olhos, e voltou para a tarefa de arrumar a sua mala para noite. Depois que e terminou, Bella o colocou no pé de sua cama.

"Então," Jack falou depois de um minuto "o que você disse quando ele te chamou?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu levemente, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

...

_Ele olhou com determinação em seus olhos e assentiu, antes de sorrir timidamente._

_"Sim, pode. Quer ir a um encontro comigo?"_

_Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de surpresa. Essa não era à resposta que ela esperava._

_"Oh, Uh, hum", ela gaguejou nervosa e recuou um pouco._

_Ela percebeu seu sorriso dar uma ligeira queda e ela se corrigiu, mas ele levantou a mão quando ela começou a falar._

_"Olha, você sabe o quê? Não importa. Momento ruim da minha parte." Ele sorriu com tristeza e passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso._

_Seu coração começou a bater em um ritmo rápido, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela se virou e começou a caminhar em direção à escada, deixando o homem confuso olhando de volta para ela. Quando ela chegou ao fundo, se virou e sorriu para ele._

_"Se você ainda quiser, eu adoraria ir a um encontro com você, Edward", ela disse baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir. Ele sorriu para ela e soltou um riso nervoso._

_"Será que amanhã seria muito cedo?"_

_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e continuou a sorrir._

_"Ok, então. Boa noite Bella", ele respondeu com um sorriso._

_"Boa noite, Edward."_

...

"Então, você vai me dizer ou não?" Jack perguntou, impaciente.

"Não". Bella riu e sacudiu a cabeça. Jack resmungou de brincadeira e revirou os olhos antes de sair uma risada.

"Vamos lá, garoto. Vamos tomar um café da manhã antes de você sair."

Ela colocou braço em volta dos ombros do rapaz, e eles saíram do quarto.

"Você estava certo, você sabe," ela disse suavemente enquanto desciam as escadas.

"Sobre o quê?" ele perguntou.

"Eu estou ansiosa por você estar longe durante a noite e nervosa com o encontro. Eu não fui em muitos."

Jack deu de ombros. "Eu acho que você não tem nada para se preocupar. Estarei seguro com MeMe e PopPop. Eles não vão deixar nada de ruim acontecer comigo de novo."

Quando eles pararam ao pé da escada, Jack virou-se para Bella e lhe deu um sorriso caloroso.

"Além disso, meu pai gosta de você. Eu sei que você gosta dele também, então eu tenho certeza que vocês vão se divertir. Pare de se preocupar."

"Como foi que você ficou tão crescido? Não é justo, se supunha que você seria o meu menino para sempre", ela brincou.

Jack lhe deu um olhar sério e balançou levemente a cabeça.

"Não importa como, eu sempre serei seu menino, mãe."

Ela sorriu carinhosamente para o filho e envolveu-o em um abraço apertado.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Depois de fazer o seu melhor para não ter um colapso emocional quando Carlisle e Esme partiram com Jack, Bella fez seu caminho de volta até seu quarto, perguntando por que ela não tinha visto Edward ainda. Jack tinha subido para dizer adeus e voltou com um sorriso pateta no rosto. Ela tentou convencê-lo a derramar o que sabia, mas o garoto não cedeu.

Ela parou na frente de sua porta e olhou interrogativamente para a carta colada a ele. Seu nome estava escrito em uma caligrafia elegante e fluente.

...

_**Bella,**_

_**Eu planejei algumas coisas para hoje e eu queria ter certeza de que **_

_**você estaria confortável, então eu pedi a minha mãe para escolher algumas roupas para você.**_

_**Espero que isso não seja muito impertinente da minha parte, mas eu gostaria de surpreendê-la.**_

_**Se você não estiver bem com isso de qualquer maneira, eu sinto muito e sinta-se livre para ignorar as roupas.**_

_**Encontre-me no andar de baixo ao meio-dia, por favor. Estou imensamente ansioso para hoje.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Edward**_

...

Bella olhou para a carta na mão e olhou em direção à escada do terceiro andar. Ela sorriu largamente e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela. Ela andou até a cama, onde uma saia marrom estilo cigana estava ao lado de uma blusinha cor de ameixa. Um par de botas marrons pequenas estava no chão na frente da mesa de cabeceira.

Ela sentia seus nervos tentando usurpar a construção de antecipação na barriga dela, e ela empurrou-os para baixo. Ela estava ansiosa para isso e não estava disposta a deixar nada estragar. Ela ansiosamente saltou para o chuveiro para começar a se preparar. Trinta minutos depois, ela estava de pé na frente de um espelho de corpo inteiro, admirando a roupa que Esme tinha reunido. As botas eram surpreendentemente mais confortáveis e combinavam com a saia em um comprimento perfeito. Ela puxou o cabelo para trás em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e aplicou algum gloss.

Ela acenou para o seu reflexo e, em seguida, virou-se para pegar sua bolsa, certificando-se de que sua carteira e telefone estavam guardadas com segurança dentro. Ela respirou fundo e olhou para o relógio na parede. 11h45. Não querendo parecer muito ansiosa por descer cedo, ela se sentou com seu laptop e verificou alguns e-mails. Ela abriu um de Tanya e notou que tinha passado um tempo, então ela olhou para o relógio e saltou vendo que era 12h03.

Ela abaixou a mão e alisou o tecido da saia antes de ir para as escadas. As borboletas no seu estômago intensificaram-se com cada passo que ela deu. Quando ela chegou ao fim, com os olhos fechados nos ávidos de Edward. Ele rapidamente se levantou do seu lugar no sofá e sorriu. Ela olhou a sua aparência e sorriu. Ele vestia calça jeans de cor escura e camisa xadrez azul de manga curta, com uma camiseta branca espreitando por baixo.

Edward pegou uma cesta de vime com uma mão e caminhou até ela, estendendo a outra para que ela tomasse. Ela colocou a mão suavemente na sua e mordeu os lábios ligeiramente.

"Vamos?" ele perguntou, puxando-a delicadamente em direção à porta. Ela assentiu e seguiu-o de bom grado. Ele hesitou quando atingiram seu carro e olhou para ela timidamente.

"Você se importa se eu dirigir o Osíarap? Se você se importar, podemos pegar o meu. Não tem problema." Ele apontou para um Audi R8 preto que estava estacionado fora ao lado da casa. Ela encolheu os ombros e atirou-lhe as chaves.

"Eu não me importo. É o clima perfeito para descer o teto", ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu à medida que tomaram os seus lugares.

"Então", ela começou a perguntar: "você vai me dizer para onde estamos indo?"

"Nós estamos indo para o Grant Park Music Festival***** no Millennium Park. Eles estão tendo um concerto do Dia da Independência no Pavilhão. Eu pensei que depois a gente podia andar pelo parque e fazer um piquenique."

_***Grant Park Music Festival:**__ é um evento anual de dez semanas com uma série de concertos de música clássica realizada em Chicago, Illinois, EUA. Ele apresenta o Orquestra Sinfônica do Grant Park e o Coral do Grant Park, junto com artistas convidados destacados e condutores. O Festival ganhou status de sem fins lucrativos organização. Ele afirma ser algo somente livre, com série de música ao ar livre clássica. O Grant Park Music Festival tem sido uma tradição de Chicago desde 1931, quando o prefeito de Chicago, Anton Cermak sugeriu concertos gratuitos para levantar o moral dos moradores de Chicago durante a Grande Depressão. A tradição de concertos sinfônicos no Grant Park Music Festival começou em 1935._

Ele apontou para o cesto que tinha colocado no banco de trás. Ela sorriu abertamente e bateu um pouco no banco.

"Isso parece completamente incrível, Edward."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Ele sorriu feliz e começou a dirigir pela cidade. Pouco menos de duas horas depois, eles estavam aninhados em seus lugares, ouvindo as últimas apresentações do dia para a orquestra. Bella suspirou e sorriu, os olhos fechados e de frente para o céu, enquanto as notas de clássicos de _Tchaikovsky 1812 Overture_giravam em torno do ar. Ela sentiu a mão de Edward gentilmente começar a brincar com seu cabelo e mordeu o lábio para abafar um suspiro. Ele tinha sido nada menos do que incrível hoje, e ela não queria que esse encontro chegasse a uma hora qualquer de acabar em breve.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou o rosto levemente para a esquerda. Os dedos de Edward ainda estavam segurando um fio de cabelo seu quando ele sorriu para ela.

"Aproveitando o concerto?" ele perguntou, em voz baixa e rouca. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça muito feliz.

"Estou contente. Está sendo surpreendente apenas passar um tempo com você hoje, Bella. Obrigado por ter vindo comigo."

Ela estendeu a mão para apertar sua mão livre e suspirou mais uma vez. "Está sendo muito bom. Ainda temos o resto da tarde, certo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim senhora. Já é mais de 2h30, então eu estava pensando em um almoço tardio, e, em seguida, uma caminhada ao redor do parque. Depois disso, podemos deixar rolar, ok?"

Ela aninhou a cabeça em seu ombro e cantarolou de acordo. Quando o show terminou, surpreendentemente eles encontraram um lugar tranqüilo debaixo de uma árvore grande. Edward pegou um cobertor do cesto e o espalhou no chão. Bella sorriu e se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto ele começou a descompactar os alimentos. Havia alguns recipientes espalhados.

"O que você trouxe, Príncipe Encantado?"

Edward olhou para ela com um olhar surpreso.

"Você acha que eu sou encantador?" perguntou ele com um sorriso. Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e começou a gaguejar.

"Uh, não, eu quero dizer, sim, mas não é isso que eu quis dizer."

Ela gemeu e colocou sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ela sentiu a eletricidade quando os dedos dele ficaram em volta dos dela para puxá-los para longe de seu rosto. Ela olhou em seus olhos e o viu sorrindo calorosamente para ela.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria te deixar sem graça. Embora seu rubor seja completamente arrebatador," ele disse baixinho, passando um dedo sobre seu rosto. Ela estremeceu ligeiramente quando sentiu seu dedo passando em cima de sua pele. Ela assistiu a sua língua, assim que disparou sobre seu lábio superior, amortecendo-o ligeiramente.

Ele puxou para trás e limpou a garganta.

"Para o seu prazeroso jantar, Srta. Swan, temos frutas, salada de macarrão, água, chips e sanduíche de geléia e manteiga de amendoim para o prato principal." Ele piscou para ela.

"Bem, isto parece impressionante Sr. Cullen. Você fez isso sozinho?"

Ela viu seu rosto corar levemente e seu pomo de Adão tremer quando ele engoliu nervosamente.

"Erm, não exatamente. Esme fez a salada de macarrão e Jack fez os sanduíches. Ele disse que eles eram seus favoritos. Eu só embalei tudo."

Ele sorriu timidamente e encolheu os ombros quando ela riu. Ela colocou a mão em seu antebraço e sorriu.

"Isso é realmente doce, não importa quem fez o quê".

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para a mão em seu braço timidamente. Ela se afastou e pegou uma garrafa de água e um sanduíche.

"Então, fale-me mais sobre Edward," ela disse quando se sentiu mais confortável.

Ele colocou uma azeitona na boca e a mastigou lentamente enquanto reunia seus pensamentos.

"Honestamente não há muito mais sobre mim do que você já sabe. Eu sou um viciado em trabalho que reagiu muito mal a perda de seu filho. Me separei de todos e tudo o que eu poderia." Ele suspirou. "Eu honestamente não me lembro de como era a vida antes disso, às vezes. É triste porque apesar de meu relacionamento com Victoria ter estado tenso na época, esses três anos com Jack foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Eu uni essas memórias e as encaixotei para ajudar a aliviar a dor. Eu preciso tentar puxá-las de volta em algum ponto."

"Desculpe, isso não é assunto para um primeiro encontro", ele riu e sorriu tristemente.

Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Não, é perfeito", argumentou Bella calmamente. "É quem você é. Nada disto é normal no caso de você não ter percebido. Você está em um encontro com a mãe adotiva de seu filho, que você só conheceu há algumas semanas."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco.

"Você não tem que dizer isso, você sabe."

Ela deu-lhe um olhar zombeteiro. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Digamos que você seja sua mãe adotiva. Eu sei que a situação pode ser difícil às vezes, mas eu acho que nós estabelecemos que é o que é. Você é a mãe dele, e ninguém pode mudar isso em seus olhos. Não que eu até mesmo queira. Você foi uma mãe maravilhosa para ele e ele cresceu muito bem."

Ele olhou para ela intensamente antes de deixar cair seu olhar para o cobertor e traçar um padrão sobre ele.

"Você tem - Quero dizer, quando foi à última vez que você viu Victoria?", perguntou ela, hesitante.

Seu cenho franziu enquanto ele pensava.

"Dois anos e meio atrás. O dia em que finalizamos nosso divórcio."

Bella olhou para ele em estado de choque. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, Bella, ela arrastou nosso divórcio por quase dois anos, se recusando a assinar mais de uma vez por causa de um parágrafo, e assim que resolvíamos isso, ela encontrava outro. Toda vez que eu tinha que ver seu rosto, era como se eu fosse consumido neste poço de fogo do inferno. Eu via Jack e a garota que eu conhecia, mas eu também via traição e maldade. Uma parte de mim a culpava pelo desaparecimento de Jack, e depois outra parte de mim me repreendia por pensar isso. Se eu tivesse qualquer idéia do que ela tinha realmente feito, eu teria a entregado pessoalmente."

Ela viu seu queixo tencionar e ela não queria nada mais do que mudar o tema da conversa, mas ainda havia uma pergunta que ela precisava fazer.

Ela desviou o olhar e recolheu sua coragem.

"O que você acha que vai acontecer quando Marcus descobrir que Jack está vivo? Será que ele vai dizer a ela?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não sei, Bella. Se ele lhe disse a verdade sobre não vê-la em anos, então ele pode ter finalmente criado sanidade. Nós vamos ter que cruzar essa ponte quando chegarmos lá."

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele deve ter visto sua preocupação porque ele estendeu a mão para segurar sua mão.

"Não se preocupe com ela, Bella. Ela abriu mão de seus direitos de mãe dele quando finalizou o divórcio. Ela nunca quis ser mãe de qualquer jeito. Eu olho para trás sobre os sinais e fico chateado comigo mesmo por não ter visto isso mais cedo."

"Você não pode se culpar, Edward. Olhe isto deste modo, se você tivesse feito algo mais cedo, ainda poderia ter acabado mal para Jack, estando no meio de uma batalha de custódia. Ela ainda poderia ter perdido ele, mas sem mim para encontrá-lo."

Seus olhos correram para os dela em horror. "Eu não posso, não posso sequer pensar em algo como isso, Bella. Faz meu peito doer."

"Eu sei, eu odeio pensar nisso também, mas às vezes não podemos evitar. Você só precisa se concentrar no aqui e agora. Olhe para os aspectos positivos: Seu filho está vivo e saudável... Feliz e amado. O futuro está à frente de nós agora."

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e ele sorriu.

"Obrigado, Bella. Você nunca saberá o quanto eu aprecio tudo que você fez."

Ela sorriu de volta para ele e balançou a cabeça. "Eu lhe devo agradecimentos mais do que você imagina, Edward."

Ele atirou-lhe um olhar interrogativo. Bella sorriu serenamente.

"Jack".

Ele balançou a cabeça em compreensão. Outras palavras não eram necessárias.

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**... ****  
**

Quando terminaram o almoço, eles reuniram tudo e deixaram a cesta no carro antes de darem um passeio no parque enorme, de mãos dadas. Tentando ficar longe de qualquer temas pesados, eles compartilharam histórias sobre suas respectivas infâncias. Horas se passaram, e antes de qualquer um deles saber, era quase cinco horas, então eles decidiram voltar para casa. Quando chegaram na casa, Edward arrumou os restos de comida na geladeira e guardou a cesta. Ele puxou uma garrafa de vinho da geladeira e gesticulou em direção a ela.

"Você gostaria de uma taça, Bella?"

"Sim, por favor", ela respondeu suavemente.

"Por que você não se senta na sala de estar, e eu vou servi-la?"

Ela assentiu e fez seu caminho até o grande sofá confortável. Ela se sentou e tirou suas botas, acenando com os pés para trás e para o ar antes que Edward voltasse da cozinha. A última coisa que queria era que o cheiro de chulé arruinasse seu humor. Ela revirou os olhos e internamente zombou de si mesma por ser brega. Ela cruzou as pernas sob ela e recostou-se no sofá, assim que Edward entrou na sala carregando as taças em uma mão e prato de queijo com bolachas na outra. Ela cuidadosamente pegou a taça e ele colocou o prato sobre a mesa.

Os dois sentaram e conversaram por algum tempo antes de Edward pegar sua taça e colocá-la sobre a mesa.

"Dança comigo?" ele perguntou calmamente. Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Hum, eu sou meio descoordenada. Além disso, não há música."

Ele sorriu e puxou seu iPhone e rolou através de uma _playlist_antes de escolher uma canção. Ela sorriu largamente quando reconheceu "Unintended" do Muse começar a tocar. Ela colocou a mão na sua e ele a puxou para mais perto, com os braços automaticamente vindo para descansar em seus ombros e eles começaram a balançar.

...

_**"Você poderia ser a minha escolha não intencional **_

_**Para viver a minha vida inteira **_

_**Você poderia ser aquela que eu sempre vou amar **_

_**Você poderia ser aquela que ouve as minhas mais profundas inquisições **_

_**Você poderia ser aquela que eu sempre vou amar"**_

...

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"Claro."

"O que você quis dizer quando contou que foi atacada?"

Ela brincou com o colarinho da camisa dele nervosamente antes de começar a falar.

"Meu namorado na época não estava feliz por não sermos ainda físicos, então ele começou a dormir com a minha meia-irmã, Leah, ao lado. Quero dizer, de algum jeito, eu sabia que eu não o amava do jeito que eu deveria, por isso nunca me senti confortável para dar esse passo com ele. Olhando para trás, estou muito contente por não ter dado, mesmo que isso tenha me deixado completamente inexperiente, dessa forma, até hoje".

Ela sentiu-o tenso e olhou em seus olhos que estavam cheios de emoção. Sua mandíbula estava fechada e os seus olhos escuros com raiva.

Ela fez uma pausa e engoliu antes de continuar. "Eu decidi romper com ele, e ele não ficou feliz com isso, então ele tentou me forçar a ficar com ele, incluindo fisicamente. Felizmente, Leah apareceu e me ajudou a chegar em casa. Meu pai mandou prendê-lo, e alguns dos caras que eram amigos dele bateram nele, quando eles descobriram o que aconteceu. Depois disso, eu praticamente fiquei longe do sexo oposto, exceto que ocasionalmente saí em encontros que Alice tinha marcado."

...

_**"Primeiro, foi a única que desafiou **_

_**Todos os meus sonhos e todo o meu equilíbrio **_

_**Ela nunca poderia ser tão boa quanto você " **_

...

"Onde ele está agora, Bella?" ele chiou por entre os dentes cerrados. Ela começou a esfregar seus ombros em conforto e sentiu-o relaxar marginalmente.

"Eu não sei, mas tenho um palpite. Meu pai entrou em modo de super-protetor e tem gente vigiando ele".

Seus olhos brilharam em aborrecimento. "Super-protetor? Ele ama você, Bella, e quer que você esteja segura. Eu teria feito à mesma coisa. O que você teria feito se fosse Jack que tivesse sido ferido por alguém?", perguntou ele.

Seu coração começou a correr e seus olhos se arregalaram, mas ela respondeu de forma honesta e sem qualquer hesitação.

"Eu encontraria o filho da puta e o mataria."

Ele riu um pouco e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu vejo o que você quer dizer", ela riu. "Eu acho que eu nunca olhei para isso do ponto de vista do meu pai."

Depois de um momento, ele falou de novo.

"Então, uh, sobre o que você disse anteriormente sobre não, erm, estar com alguém, você quer dizer que você é um, um, virgem?" Ele tropeçou em suas palavras um pouco.

Ela corou e abaixou a cabeça antes de resmungar um sim. Ele estendeu a mão e cutucou seu queixo.

"Não fique envergonhada. Não há nada para se envergonhar. Eu não sou muito mais experiente que você. Eu só estive com Victoria, e a última vez foi há quase seis anos."

Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha.

...

_**"Eu estarei lá assim que eu puder **_

_**Mas eu estou ocupado consertando os pedaços quebrados da vida que eu tinha antes"**_

...

Ela aproximou-se dele e descansou a cabeça contra seu peito enquanto eles continuaram a balançar juntos.

A música abrandou e parou, mas os braços de Edward não a soltaram. Ela se afastou e olhou em seus profundos olhos verdes, caindo em suas profundezas. Emoções cintilaram através deles que ela não conseguia compreender. A batida da música logo se transformou em profunda e escura. A voz de uma mulher lavou sobre eles como a seda.

...

_Heavy In Your Arms - Florence And The Machine_**  
**  
_**"Eu estava com um coração pesado para carregar **_

_**Meu amado estava caído **_

_**Meus braços em volta de seu pescoço **_

_**Meus dedos atados em uma coroa" **_

...

Enquanto eles continuaram a balançar, os dedos de Bella flexionaram através de seu cabelo enquanto uma de suas mãos pressionaram contra suas costas, trazendo-a próxima a ele. A outra mão passou em seu cabelo, na base do pescoço e até o rosto dela.

"Eu só quero tentar algo", ele sussurrou. "Fique muito quieta."

Seu coração começou a bater de forma irregular e o fogo se espalhou através de suas veias quando seus lábios gentilmente tocaram os dela e eles lentamente começaram a se mover.

...

_**"E valeu a pena esperar **_

_**Todo esse tempo desperdiçado? **_

_**Você é forte o suficiente para ficar **_

_**Proteger tanto o seu coração quanto o meu?" **_

...

Depois do que pareceu horas, sua língua levemente varreu todo seu lábio inferior, e ela abriu-o de boa vontade, querendo sentir mais a emoção que ele estava evocando nela. O beijo tornou-se mais insistente quando os seus lábios sugaram e mordiscaram o do outro, quase com o abandono que sua paixão crescia.

Bella soltou um suspiro assustado quando ele puxou-a com força contra ele. Ela podia sentir a protuberância de sua ereção imprensando em seu estômago. Seus dedos suavemente massagearam seu pescoço enquanto seus lábios continuaram a trabalhar nos dela. Ela nunca tinha sentido nada assim. Seus beijos com Jake tinham sido desleixados e sem graça em comparação a esse. Seu coração nunca tinha batido desse jeito por ninguém, além de Edward. Ele a tinha mudado e a fez abrir-se a ele mais do que ela jamais havia pensado ser possível. Pela primeira vez em cinco anos, ela estava pensando sobre si mesma e não em Jack. Ela estava se permitindo sentir e experimentar.

...

_**"Eu estava com um coração pesado para carregar **_

_**Mas ele nunca me decepcionou **_

_**Quando ele me segurou em seus braços **_

_**Meus pés nunca tocaram o chão" **_

...

Ofegante, eles se separaram um do outro ligeiramente. Edward descansou sua testa contra a dela e abriu os olhos.

"Uau", ele sussurrou, seu olhar nunca deixando o dela. Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

"Uau, realmente."

Ele se inclinou de volta e colocou outro beijo em seus lábios pequenos e todo o seu corpo contra ele suspirou. Ele puxou a cabeça dela contra seu peito e abraçou-a.

"Eu não acho que eu já me senti assim antes, Bella. Você faz minha cabeça girar e meu peito dói apenas por você sorrir para mim."

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa. "Sério?" ela perguntou incrédula. Não que ela não tivesse conhecimento de sua atração por ela, mas ainda um pouco chocada que ela descobrisse que seus sentimentos eram tão em sintonia com os dela. Ele sorriu timidamente.

"Sim, Bella, absolutamente", ele sussurrou.

"Eu me sinto exatamente do mesmo jeito", disse ela em voz baixa. Ele a abraçou com força e suspirou contra sua testa. Um momento mais tarde, seu estômago roncou e ele riu.

"O que você acha de uma pizza e um cinema?", perguntou ele. Ela sorriu para ele e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso parece completamente perfeito."

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**... ****  
**

**Músicas usadas neste capítulo:** 'Unintended' by Muse e 'Heavy In Your Arms' by Florence & The Machine.

* * *

**Nota da Irene: **Uau mesmo. Inveja super mode on MEGA POWER da Bella. ô bichinha de sorte.

Primeiro acha Jack e depois o Ed. *Morre!*

Bem meninas, amei esse capítulo e espero que vcs tbm. A corrida pelas cenas extras continua. Essa semana vcs conseguiram ganhar mais uma, passem no perfil da Leili para ler. E sim, vcs ainda estão concorrendo a mais uma. Se alcançarem 50 reviews por aqui, surge mais uma cena extra por lá.

Obrigado a Leili que traduziu o meu da semana passada para não atrasarmos o cronograma e ainda me adiantou o começo desse. Ela é uma parceira de ouro. Não se esqueçam de visitar o perfil dela, ele é cheio de fics pra vcs.

Beijos e até quarta que vem.

* * *

**Nota da Leili: **Todos os ossos virando geléia com esse Edward lindo. Onde clica para ter um desse? Sério, se vender por encomenda eu espero, não tem problema. Que coisa mais fofa. Aiai...

Como a Nêni disse eu postei o outtake das reviews da semana passada, continuem com a comentar, muitos não comentam e falara isso aqui... e viram como não custa nada comentar, e ainda pode ganhar um outtake.

Postei uma O/S no domingo, quem tiver interesse só ir no meu perfil, o nome dela é **O Escuro**, um Edward e uma Bella, um elevador e um blackout. Curiosas? Vão lá.

Beijos amores, e até quarta com mais uma dose dessa fic


	22. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella se esticou como um gato quando acordou e rolou em torno de seu travesseiro, suspirando. Ela se mexeu mais na cama confortável, sentindo a maciez dos lençóis contra suas pernas nuas. Quando ela registrou completamente esse pensamento, ela sentou-se rapidamente e lançou os lençóis de seu corpo. Ela olhou para baixo com os olhos arregalados e notou que ela estava vestida apenas com a blusa roxa escura e shorts rosa. Sua mente começou a trabalhar a uma velocidade furiosa tentando lembrar de ir para a cama, mas a última coisa que ela se lembrou foram os primeiros 30 minutos de _A Proposta_, com Edward.

Após o beijo fenomenal, Edward tinha pedido pizza, e eles continuaram a conversar sobre o vinho até o jantar chegou. Depois que tudo estava limpo, eles se enrolaram juntos no sofá para assistir ao filme. Ela correu os dedos pelos cabelos tentando desesperadamente lembrar como tinha ido para a cama na noite passada. Sua única conclusão foi que Edward havia levado ela para a cama e despiu-a para deixá-la confortável. Suas bochechas avermelharam com o pensamento dele a vendo tão exposta. Ela balançou a cabeça e pulou fora da cama para escolher uma roupa para o dia.

No banheiro, ela ligou o chuveiro e tirou a roupa para ficar debaixo do jato quente. Ela suspirou e deixou que o calor relaxasse os músculos tensos de suas costas. Ela se ensaboou e lavou os cabelos com shampoo e condicionador, tentando desatar os nós que se acumularam em seu sono.

Enquanto ensaboou seu corpo, ela não podia evitar, mas deixou os pensamentos vagarem naquele beijo maravilhoso de ontem à noite. Ela nunca antes tinha sentido desejo como o que ele causou nela; essa sensação de tudo consumindo e completando era uma experiência nova. Lembrando da sensação elétrica de suas mãos em seu corpo à medida que girava ao redor da sala, ela lentamente passou as mãos sobre sua pele úmida. Ela correu uma mão pelo seu estômago enquanto a outra em concha pressiona suavemente um de seus seios. Sua mão escorregou em seu monte e entre os lábios molhados enquanto ela lembrou de seus olhos brilhando e da forma como os seus lábios ficavam contra os dela. Ela sentiu o lento, mas constante queimar em seu abdômen, bem como um aperto em espiral. Isso continuou a enrolar, tirando o seu desejo através do telhado. Pouco tempo depois, ela se viu no clímax e chamando seu nome baixinho.

Ela colocou uma mão contra a parede do chuveiro para se firmar e acalmar a respiração instável. Uma vez ela estava de volta ao controle de seu corpo, ela rapidamente terminou seu banho e se vestiu. Ela poupou um olhar para seu laptop, lembrando que ainda tinha que ler os e-mails de Tanya. Assim que estava prestes a chegar nele, seu estômago roncou alto e ela optou por tomar o café da manhã primeiro.

Edward estava sentado no balcão da cozinha com uma xícara de café lendo um jornal, quando ela entrou no cômodo, pensamentos do que ela tinha feito apenas um pouco antes corriam por sua cabeça e seu rosto queimou. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhos brilharam quando ele a viu.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele sorriu. "Você descansou bem?"

Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio em constrangimento. "Sim, eu dormi bem. E você?"

"Uma das melhores noites de todas."

Ela assentiu timidamente e pegou uma tigela de cereal. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e começou a comer alguns Lucky Charms. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, ela sentiu seus olhos sobre ela. Ela levantou os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo.

"O quê?" ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, sorrindo.

Ela terminou seu café da manhã e lavou a tigela na pia. Antes de seus nervos levarem a melhor sobre ela, Bella se virou para Edward e descansou seu quadril contra o balcão.

"Ei, Edward?"

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu gentilmente para ela. "Sim?"

"Ontem à noite, você me levou lá em cima?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu não queria acordá-la."

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa e mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, olhando para baixo.

"Você, uh, despiu-me também?" Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Ela lançou um olhar para seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam se arregalaram de surpresa e ele piscou para ela.

"Hum, não, eu não. Você fez isso tudo por conta própria."

"Huh? E-eu não me lembro disso", ela respondeu com cautela, enquanto ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Bem, depois de eu te colocar na cama, você começou a deslizar fora de sua saia, para ficar confortável, eu presumo. Eu fechei os olhos e sai do quarto."

Ela fechou os olhos e gemeu de mortificação. Ela ouviu o raspar da cadeira contra o chão e ela assumiu que ele estava fugindo. Ela foi pega de surpresa quando sentiu os braços dele escovarem ambos os lados de seu corpo, enquanto ele encostou-se no balcão atrás dela, efetivamente criando uma gaiola. Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com a sua alegria de antes.

"Ou será que eu fiz isso?" ele perguntou suavemente antes de descer a cabeça e beijá-la lentamente. O seu sangue começou a cantar e correr por suas veias. Suas mãos percorreram o seu caminho até seu peito através de qualquer pensamento consciente.

O bater da porta da frente e a voz de seu filho os puxou.

"Mãe! Pai! Estamos em casa!"

Os olhos de Edward dançaram de felicidade quando ele habilmente se afastou dela. "Eu suponho que devemos falar sobre isso entre nós dois" ele fez sinal entre seus corpos "antes de falar sobre isso com ele?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça, ainda atordoada.

"Tudo bem," ele disse calmamente. Ele sentou-se no seu lugar anterior antes de Jack entrar correndo na cozinha.

"Aí está você, mãe!"

O menino se aproximou e passou os braços em volta da sua cintura.

"Oh, Jack, eu senti sua falta garoto", ela murmurou contra seu cabelo.

"Eu também, mãe."

Jack se afastou e foi dar um abraço em Edward enquanto Esme e Carlisle entraram na cozinha. Carlisle piscou para ela, enquanto Esme parecia animada. Ela se sentou na cadeira que Bella já havia desocupado e tocou os dedos sobre o mármore.

"Então? Como foi o encontro?" ela perguntou animadamente. O marido dela estava atrás dela e esfregou os ombros.

"Es, não vamos adiantar por nós mesmos, vamos?" ele perguntou com o riso em sua voz. Edward revirou os olhos, brincando com a mãe antes de sorrir para Bella.

"Foi muito bom, mãe. A música estava excelente e a companhia impressionante. Aprendemos muito mais um sobre o outro", ele respondeu, mantendo os olhos fixos em Bella o tempo todo.

"Legal", Jack entrou na conversa. "Você se divertiu mãe?"

Ela olhou para seu filho e assentiu. "Sim, eu me diverti. Foi muito legal."

Esme olhou entre Edward e Bella, radiante.

"Que legal. Fico feliz que você se divertiu. Você merece isso", disse Jack enquanto recostou-se no balcão ao lado de Bella. Ela colocou o braço em torno de seu ombro e riu.

"Obrigada, garoto."

"Sem problema. Você sabia que a minha bisavó é uma maluca? Tipo, realmente louca?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. "Jack! Isso é rude!"

Seus olhos foram para Esme e ele ficou surpreso ao ver a mulher mais velha tremendo com o riso.

"Não, Bella, está tudo bem. Minha mãe é louca. De um jeito bom, claro."

Bella deu a mulher mais velha um olhar confuso, e Esme apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta.

"Sério, mãe, ela era tão engraçada. Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa velha como ela antes. A maioria das pessoas de idade são mal-humoradas, mas ela foi totalmente legal."

Bella abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. "Jack, pare de chamar as pessoas de velhas. Não é muito agradável."

Ele levantou a cabeça e deu-lhe um olhar perplexo. "Mas, ela está velha. Por que não posso chamá-la de velha?"

Edward, tendo piedade da pobre Bella, chamou a atenção de Jack e fez sinal para a porta.

"Vamos lá, Jack. Vamos dar uma caminhada e eu vou tentar explicar, ok?"

Jack deu de ombros e seguiu Edward para fora da cozinha. Carlisle sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Esme na testa.

"Eu estarei no escritório se você precisar de mim, esposa. Vejo você mais tarde, Bella", ele disse enquanto saiu.

Esme olhou Bella por um momento antes de suspirar e levantar-se. Ela abriu um armário e tirou uma caneca de café.

"Acho que vou precisar disso."

Poucos minutos depois, as duas mulheres estavam sentadas lado a lado, em uma conversa profunda.

"Eu marquei uma reunião com o Marcus e Diane para terça-feira", Esme disse calmamente. Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, surpresa que Esme não só marcou uma reunião com os Prestons, mas com a rapidez que iria ocorrer.

"Assim, tão breve?" Bella perguntou. Esme assentiu.

"Precisamos trabalhar para as coisas do Baile de Gala, certo? Quanto mais cedo melhor. Cabe a você e Edward, mas eu acho que você estava certa sobre falar de Jack. Eu só posso imaginar a cena que ele causaria se soubesse que estávamos intencionalmente o enganando. Por mais que eu não goste da idéia sobre Marcus estar na vida de Jack, agora percebo que estaria afundando para o nível de Victoria se agisse de forma desonesta."

Bella colocou a mão no ombro da mulher mais velha e apertou-a delicadamente.

"Por que vale a pena, é a coisa certa a fazer."

Esme sorriu tristemente, antes de saltar um pouco quando a porta da frente bateu aberta de uma vez.

"MÃE! Estamos aqui!" A voz de Emmett ecoou pela casa.

Bella soltou uma risada. "O que se passa com estes garotos Cullen ao anunciar a sua chegada?"

Esme sorriu e abanou a cabeça.

"Nós estamos na cozinha, Em!" ela gritou em resposta. Um momento depois, Rosalie entrou na cozinha. Ela sorriu calorosamente para Bella e Esme.

"Bom dia, senhoras. Emmett está na sala de estar recebendo um sermão de seu pai."

Esme riu e deu um pulo. "Isso eu tenho que ver".

Bella e Rosalie a seguiram até a sala para ver Edward e Jack sentados no sofá, assistindo com diversão enquanto Carlisle repreendia Emmett.

Emmett olhou e sorriu amplamente para Bella, precipitando-se para dar-lhe um abraço. O gesto surpreendeu-a até que ela ouviu Carlisle falar.

"Não pense que correr para Bella vai te tirar dessa, Emmett."

Em piscou para Bella antes de virar o rosto para seu pai novamente.

"Eu sei, pai. Sinto muito por entrar aqui como um louco. Comprometo-me a agir como a minha idade no futuro."

Carlisle suspirou e balançou a cabeça, mas todo mundo podia vê-lo lutando contra um sorriso.

Jack percebeu sua mãe e saltou para falar com ela.

"Ei, mamãe? PopPop estava apenas dizendo ao papai que ele gostaria que fossemos com eles no piquenique de 4 de julho* que eles estão indo. Podemos? Por favor?"

*Feriado americano. Dia da Independência dos EUA.

Ele golpeou os olhos e fez biquinho para fora o lábio inferior para ela, mas ela só revirou os olhos e riu.

"O olhar Gato de Botas não funciona comigo, garoto."

Bella se virou para Carlisle. "Que é isso sobre o piquenique?"

O homem mais velho sorriu calorosamente. "O hospital onde eu trabalho tem um piquenique no quatro de Julho a cada ano. Edward geralmente fica em casa, mas adoraria se todos vocês pudessem vir conosco esse ano".

Seus olhos foram para Edward, que estava olhando para ela com expectativa.

"Você quer ir?" ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu.

"Com a gente?"

Ele revirou os olhos. "Não, Bella, eu pensei que talvez eu iria com Rosalie e Emmett fosse com você."

"Na verdade, Edward", Rose respondeu, seus lábios se contorcendo enquanto ela tentou não sorrir, "Eu prefiro ir com Bella e deixá-lo com Emmett."

"Aww, vamos lá, baby! Você não pode me deixar com o cara," Emmett gemeu.

"Bem, eu tenho certeza que Bella não vai invadir a casa de sua mãe agindo como um selvagem", ela provocou seu marido.

Bella endureceu e olhou para o chão reflexivamente. Ela sentiu um toque suave em sua mão e olhou para ver Jack sorrindo para ela no conforto.

"Bella?" Rose perguntou em voz baixa. Bella se virou para vê-la olhando para ela, hesitante.

"Está tudo bem?"

Bella assentiu. "Sim, me desculpe. Hum, minha mãe e eu não temos exatamente esse tipo de relacionamento."

Rosalie atirou-lhe um olhar confuso. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Ela é má," Jack disse calmamente. Todos se voltaram para o menino, cujos olhos estavam duros e frios. "Renee a deixou como _ela_ fez comigo. Pelo menos Renee deixou mamãe com seu pai, não sozinha."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos e ela se ajoelhou na frente de seu filho.

"Hey," ela sussurrou-lhe: "você está bem?"

Jack piscou e sua expressão aqueceu. "Desculpe, mãe."

"Não se desculpe, garoto. Eu só quero saber se você está bem."

Ele assentiu e sorriu com voz trêmula. "Sim, eu estou bem".

Emmett bateu palmas com júbilo, tentando aliviar o clima.

"Então, quem está pronto para comidas e fogos de artifício? Eu sei que estou!"

Edward e Esme gemeram, enquanto Carlisle suspirou.

"Deixe-me ir pegar minha mala médica", ele respondeu, antes de subir as escadas

"Hey!" Emmett protestou. "Eu não sou tão ruim assim."

Esme pôs as mãos nos quadris e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sério?" perguntou ela. "E aquele momento em que seu pai teve que costurar suas costas?"

Jack arregalou os olhos e ele olhou para seu tio em reverência.

As bochechas de Emmett coraram. "Isso foi apenas uma vez!"

Esme balançou a cabeça. "Uma vez é mais que suficiente querido. Não estamos nem contando as outras vezes que você me teve arrancando os cabelos."

Edward colocou sua cabeça entre as mãos, sacudindo no riso silencioso. Bella olhou ao redor da sala e notou que os outros estavam olhando para ele com uma espécie de temor. Era um lembrete assustador que ele tinha estado apenas sobrevivendo nos últimos anos, não vivendo.

Rose colocou seu braço com o de Bella. "Venha, vamos arrumar você."

Bella riu e seguiu os passos de Rose. "Claro, por que não?"

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella estava em uma mesa de piquenique longa, imprensada entre Carlisle e Esme enquanto observava Edward, Emmett e Jack jogarem futebol com alguns outros homens e seus filhos. Sua mente trabalhou em horas extras e todos os "e-se" que ela poderia pensar rodando em torno de sua cabeça. Ela sabia, sem dúvida que ela estava se apaixonando por Edward. Havia uma possibilidade muito boa que ele estivesse experimentando essa mesma coisa.

E se ele não estava?

E se suas afeições fossem apenas porque ele estava sozinho por tanto tempo?

E se seus sentimentos fossem somente por causa do fato de que ela cuidou de seu filho?

E se não fossem?

O que aconteceria no final do verão?

O que aconteceria se eles se mudassem para Chicago?

E se eles ficassem em Washington?

Será que os Cullen iriam fazer visitas regulares?

Ou será que eles queriam que Jack vivesse com eles?

Ela sentiu que, eles honestamente nunca iriam afastá-la de Jack, mas como é que eles equilibrariam tudo?

Agora que ela tinha caído na adoração com o clã Cullen, ela não poderia imaginar deixá-los. Mas da mesma forma, ela não poderia se imaginar deixando sua própria família e amigos para trás. As perguntas giravam em torno dela como um tornado, forçando-a a piscar as lágrimas em sua força súbita. Ela sentiu uma cotovelada e se virou para Esme, que estava sorrindo para ela.

"Ei, não faça carranca", ela meio que sussurrou. "Tente aproveitar o dia, querida."

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu tristemente. "Sinto muito, Esme. São muitos pensamentos correndo em minha cabeça. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo."

Esme riu levemente. "Oh, querida! Nenhum de nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo. A vida é uma dança que aprendemos enquanto vamos nela. Tudo vai dar certo para o melhor, você vai ver."

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Esme? Eu não posso ver como isso vai acabar feliz."

Bella fungou e olhou para seu prato.

"Como não posso, Bella? O destino interveio e trouxe-a para amar e manter Jack seguro. O destino trouxe você e Jack de volta para nós. Eu não posso evitar, mas tenho esperança para o futuro, especialmente sabendo que meu neto está vivo e seguro e amado."

Bella piscou as últimas das suas lágrimas e assentiu, determinada a aproveitar o resto do dia.

Ela olhou para cima a tempo de ver uma pequena garota atirar-se para os braços de Edward. Ela ofegou e seu coração começou a bater acelerado.

"Esme!" ela sussurrou-gritou. Esme olhou para Bella, surpresa.

"O que há de errado?"

Bella apontou a cabeça na direção do casal se abraçando. "Quem é ela?"

Esme virou a cabeça e seus olhos se estreitaram enquanto franzia os lábios. "Irina".

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela procurou Jack. Ela o encontrou de pé a poucos metros de distância, com Emmett sussurrando em seu ouvido. Ela viu quando Jack assentiu e começou a fazer o seu caminho até ela.

Ele parecia confuso quando se sentou em frente a ela.

"Tio Em disse para vir até aqui e ficar quieto, enquanto ele tenta descobrir o que está acontecendo. Ele disse que a garota era minha tia e não tinha certeza de como meu pai queria lidar isso."

Jack inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás e balançou a cabeça. "No entanto, eu realmente não entendi metade do que ele disse."

Bella não podia deixar de abrir um sorriso. Jack era muito bonito, às vezes.

"Ele quis dizer que ele não tinha certeza se o seu pai queria que Irina soubesse sobre você ainda. Estávamos pensando em dizer a seus avós na próxima terça-feira. Então, se ela descobrir agora, ela pode dizer a Marcus e Diane, que ficariam muito chateados."

Jack assentiu, pensativo.

"Eu entendo, mas e eu não gostar deles? E se eu encontrá-los, e tudo que eu posso ver é Victoria?"

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Desde quando você a chama pelo nome dela?"

"Estou cansado de dizer 'ela' todo o tempo, isso fica confuso. Ela não é minha mãe, você é, por isso não posso chamá-la disso. Então, eu irei dizer o nome dela. Sabe o que eu quero dizer?"

Bella olhou para seu filho, que era sábio além de seus anos, e suspirou.

"Sim, eu sei o que você quer dizer."

Carlisle cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e inclinou-se sobre eles.

"Se você não gosta deles ou se eles assustarem você, tudo que você tem a fazer é nos dizer. No entanto, espero que lhes dê pelo menos uma chance. Eles são seus avós, também, e eles te amam muito."

Os olhos de Jack brilharam com raiva para com o seu avô. "Amam? Como sua filha amava?"

O olhar de simpatia no rosto de Carlisle derreteu a ira do rapaz imediatamente.

"Sinto muito, PopPop. Prometo que vou dar-lhes uma chance e deixarei vocês saberem se eu ficar chateado."

Esme estendeu a mão para pegar a mão de Jack e apertou. Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro e sorriu.

"Está tudo bem, baby. Lá vem o seu pai para que possamos saber o que está acontecendo."

Edward se sentou ao lado de seu filho, um sorriso ainda no rosto. Esme arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Presumo que tudo correu bem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, Rini só queria dizer Olá. No entanto, eu disse a ela que deveria vir para a reunião na terça-feira com seus pais."

Jack enrugou o rosto levantando e olhando para seu pai.

"Estou confuso. Por que você gosta dela, mas não de Victoria ou dos meus avós?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e ele olhou para o filho de surpresa.

"Bem, a razão de eu não gostar Vic, nem preciso dizer. Ela te machucou e perdeu você. Isso é imperdoável. Marcus e Diane são uma história diferente. É complicado, mas Rini era apenas uma criança quando você desapareceu. Apesar de sua mãe e eu não termos terminado bem, eu sempre pensei nela como uma irmã mais nova."

Jack engoliu visivelmente. "Por favor, não chame ela disso."

"Não a chame pelo o que?" Edward perguntou.

"Victoria. Por favor, não a chame de minha mãe."

Edward lançou um olhar preocupado para Bella antes de concordar. "Tudo bem, eu sinto muito. Tenho certeza de que é doloroso para você, filho."

"Obrigado," Jack respondeu calmamente.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Mais tarde naquela noite, todos se viram sentados na grama assistindo a uma magnífica queima de fogos. Jack estava aninhado entre Bella e Edward, e falando Ooh e Ahh animadamente. Ela sentiu algo escovar seu ombro e ela olhou para encontrar Edward olhando-a e seus dedos brincando com seu cabelo. Ele sorriu lindamente antes de olhar novamente para o céu, sua mão ainda descansando no ombro dela.

Seu coração começou uma corrida e ela fechou os olhos, saboreando a sensação de seu toque. Ela não queria nada mais do que senti-la em outros lugares. Apenas o pensamento de seus dedos substituindo os dela no chuveiro mais cedo, a fez corar furiosamente. Ela estava extremamente grata pela escuridão em torno deles. Ainda assim, os pensamentos eram extremamente bem-vindos.

Apenas cerca de uma hora depois, os cinco pararam em frente da casa. Jack estava com frio, então Edward levantou-o facilmente em seus braços enquanto Bella, Esme, Carlisle fizeram o seu caminho até a porta da frente. A luz de cima na varanda iluminava uma sombra, que se moveu de sua posição sentada em um dos balanços. Bella ofegou em surpresa quando a loira levantou uma sobrancelha perfeitamente moldada sobre os calmos olhos violeta.

"Isso não é acolhedor?" ela perguntou irritada, antes curvar seus lábios num sorriso.

"Você realmente deve tentar fazer um melhor esforço de ler seus e-mails, Bella. Eu não te ensinei nada?" Tanya riu.

O rosto de Bella explodiu em um sorriso e ela correu para os braços de Tanya para um abraço apertado.

"Eu senti sua falta, B. Sério, é preciso ficar mais em sintonia com a tecnologia."

Bella se afastou e riu feliz por ver a amiga. Ela se sentiu mais à vontade instantaneamente em relação ao encontro com os Prestons agora. Ela sabia, sem dúvida, que ela podia contar com Tanya estando com ela e tinha os melhores interesse por Jack no coração.

"Oh, que rude," Bella murmurou. "Me desculpe, deixe-me apresentar-lhe. Esme e Carlisle, este é Tanya Denali. Tahn, estes são Esme e Carlisle Cullen."

Tanya sorriu gentilmente e estendeu a mão para agitar os deles.

"É um prazer, Sr. e Sra. Cullen. Durante nossos poucos e distantes conversas ultimamente, B me disse o quão maravilhosos todos vocês são."

Bella revirou os olhos para o pequeno comentário, o que fez Tanya arquear uma sobrancelha em desafio, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou enquanto levava Jack subindo as escadas da varanda. Ele notou Tanya e piscou várias vezes.

"Um dos seus?", ele perguntou, voltando-se para Bella. Ela assentiu com um sorriso animado.

"O que há com você e as pessoas aparecendo de forma aleatória?" Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça em diversão.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Nota da Leili:**__ Alo gente, amei esse dia pós-encontro. Todos em família, felizes, com seus pequenos dramas e momentos alegres. Tanya chegou para dar uma mãozinha para a Bella. Como será esse encontro com os Prestons? Hum... Então gente, eu to observando que vocês funcionam a base de puxão de orelha, só comentam se nós puxarmos a orelha de vocês, não deveria ser assim hein. Vamos repensar o que eu falei a dois capítulos atrás, sempre estamos aqui postando, e tem muita gente lendo e não comentando, muita mesmo. Não conseguiram Outtake essa semana passada, já disse, tudo depende de vocês. Bjs e até quarta. _


	23. Capítulo 22

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 22**

...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou a Tanya quando se jogou em um dos sofás.

Tanya balançou a cabeça e olhou para ela sorrindo.

"Bem, se você realmente prestasse atenção em seu e-mail, você teria lido que eu estava vindo para caçar sua bunda, _Chica_. Depois de eu ter trocado Lauren Mallory por uma nova e ter tocado fogo em sua bunda por dar seus dados, eu tive uma boa conversa com o chefe. Vamos apenas dizer que ele concordou rapidamente com a minha estadia por tempo indeterminado em Chicago. Vou ajudar a executar toda a publicidade desse Baile de Gala que você já está começando sozinha."

"Oh, isso seria maravilhoso", Esme interrompeu, sentando-se em frente das meninas. "Eu estive quebrando a cabeça tentando entender algumas coisas, então ter um par extra de mãos ajudará definitivamente."

Tanya acenou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Qual a data que vocês tem em mente?"

Bella e Esme olharam para cada uma antes de Bella se virar para Tanya e encolher os ombros.

"Iremos nos encontrar com Marcus Preston e sua esposa na terça-feira para passar por cima de alguns detalhes."

Tanya acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Por que ouço um 'mas' em sua voz?"

"Estamos pensando em contar-lhe sobre Jack também."

"Hmmmm", ela respondeu, batendo um dedo nos lábios em pensamento. "Estou contente por ter chegado aqui antes disso. Sem ofensa, para você, Sra. Cullen, mas eu prefiro não ter que caminhar para algo parecido despreparada, Bella."

Esme sorriu e abanou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe, querida. Eu já ouvi coisas maravilhosas sobre sua, hum, tenacidade."

Tanya riu muito. "Ah, minha reputação me precede. Sinto-me honrada."

Ela bateu no ombro de Bella com um seu.

Esme suspirou e esfregou as mãos.

"Foi maravilhoso encontrar você, Tanya, mas eu estou indo para a cama. Há um quarto no fim do corredor do segundo andar e você é mais que bem-vinda para usá-lo. Tenho certeza de que Bella não se importaria de lhe mostrar o caminho, se importaria querida?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "De jeito nenhum, Esme. Durma bem."

"Obrigada, Sra. Cullen. Eu só irei aceitar essa oferta por esta noite, já que B e eu temos algumas coisas para fazer. Boa noite".

"Boa noite para vocês também, garotas. Ah, e por favor me chame de Esme, Tanya."

"Claro, eu vou tentar me lembrar disso," ela riu.

Esme havia desaparecido após subir as escadas, Tanya chamou Bella com um brilho travesso nos olhos dela.

"Ok, então agora que estamos sozinhas, diga-me tudo sobre o Deus caminhando entre os homens!"

Bella corou furiosamente e mordeu o lábio.

"Só para que você saiba, eu estou bem atrás de você."

Ambas as meninas giraram ao redor para ver Edward de pé atrás delas com um sorriso pequeno no rosto. Tanya capotou seu cabelo por cima do ombro e nivelou um olhar desinteressado para ele.

"Eu estava falando sobre seu pai, rapaz."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e sua boca abriu, antes de fechar novamente em surpresa.

"Hum, ok. Eww." Edward estremeceu antes de sorrir para Bella. "Você acha que eu poderia falar com você por um momento?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e andou com ele ao fundo das escadas. "O que foi?"

"Eu só queria dizer boa noite e dizer-lhe que queria beijá-la muito, mas eu não tinha certeza de como você reagiria na frente dos outros."

Ele deu um sorriso tímido e seu coração se derreteu. Dando um passo mais perto, Bella colocou as mãos sobre seu peito e inclinou-se até a ponta dos pés para colocar um pequeno beijo nos seus lábios. Ele sorriu e moveu os lábios suavemente no ritmo dela. Quando o beijo terminou, ele encostou a testa na dela e respirou profundamente pelo nariz.

"Boa noite, Bella," ele sussurrou.

"Boa noite, Edward", ela respondeu da mesma forma baixa.

Ele apertou os lábios em sua testa e apertou as mãos antes de fazer o seu caminho para cima. Bella ficou congelada no local até que ela sentiu Tanya andar até ela. Ela virou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga, que estava sorrindo suavemente.

"Você realmente gosta dele, não é?" ela perguntou calmamente. Bella respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

"Bom. Ele parece ser um cara legal e você merece isso, mas se ele te machucar, não haverá o suficiente dele para os cães encontrarem."

Bella acenou com a cabeça solenemente, sabendo que Tanya não estava brincando nem um pouco.

Tanya levou Bella pelo braço e puxou-a ligeiramente para as escadas. "Vamos lá, vamos falar sobre os meninos em privacidade. Tudo que eu preciso agora é que o bom médico venha até mim dizendo a você sobre como eu quero me esfregar em sua perna."

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**...**

**06 de julho de 2010**

_**...**_

Na manhã de terça Bella se viu saltando a perna nervosamente, enquanto esperava a secretária de Marcus para a acompanhar até seu escritório. Edward esticou o braço e colocou a mão no joelho, automaticamente se acalmando e acalmando a ela.

Ela atirou-lhe um sorriso agradecido e ele se inclinou para beijá-la na bochecha.

"Calma, linda. Tudo vai ficar bem."

Bella acenou com a cabeça bruscamente e pegou o sorriso feliz de Esme com o canto do olho. Ela ficava muito feliz com os pedacinhos de afeto que seu filho e Bella tinham trocado com mais freqüência ao longo dos últimos dias. Carlisle queria estar lá com eles hoje, mas o hospital havia necessitado de pessoal, então ele ofereceu-se para levar Jack até a casa de Em e Rosalie de antemão. Ninguém queria Jack presente nesta reunião, já que eles não tinham certeza do resultado.

Esme, que estava sentada ao lado de Tanya, se inclinou para sussurrar para o casal.

"Então, eu acho que o melhor plano de ação é que eu fale com Diane em particular. Temos algumas coisas para conversar, e eu acho que confiar Jack a ela de antemão nos dará a vantagem de, possivelmente, tê-la do nosso lado."

Tanya acenou com a cabeça. "Está bem. Tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de falar com o Sr. Preston antes, então vamos continuar sentados e resolver as coisas primeiro."

O interfone na mesa da secretária zumbiu. "Heidi, você poderia trazer nossos clientes em meu escritório agora?"

"Sim, senhor, Sr. Preston."

A alta, morena sorriu gentilmente e fez sinal para o grupo para segui-la. "Por aqui, por favor."

"Por que tenho a sensação de que somos a isca pendurada em uma vara de pesca?" Tanya comentou calmamente para Bella. Ela se inclinou para sua amiga e sussurrou de volta.

"Porque isso é exatamente o que somos. Nós somos a atração para que Marcus puxe Esme. Ele definitivamente ficará surpreso hoje."

Heidi abriu uma porta e conduziu-os a um grande escritório. Marcus estava regiamente por trás de uma grande mesa ornamentada, enquanto sua esposa e filha se sentavam ao lado dele. Todos os três se levantaram para cumprimentar seus convidados. Os olhos de Irina brilharam quando ela viu Edward, mas depois diminuíram ligeiramente quando ela notou a aderência que tinha na mão de Bella.

"Esme, Edward, é bom ver você de novo. Assim como você, Srta. Swan", Marcus falou com simpatia. Ele virou-se para Tanya e deu-lhe um sorriso confuso. "Temo que nós não nos conheçamos, Srta...?"

Tanya sorriu e colocou sua maleta em uma cadeira antes de colocar a mão a frente. "Denali. Tanya Denali. Eu sou representante da Srta. Swan na HarperCollins."

Marcus piscou e lhe deu um leve aceno. Esme se adiantou e tomou Diane pela mão, o que fez um olhar de choque cruzar seu rosto.

"Marcus, Diane, você acha que a Di e eu poderíamos ter alguns momentos sozinhas?"

Marcus sorriu e acenou de forma brilhante. Diane levou Esme rapidamente para fora da sala e fechou a porta atrás delas.

"Bem, então," Tanya começou ",enquanto nós estamos esperando por elas, eu tenho algumas coisas que eu gostaria de discutir com você, senhor. Se você não se importa?"

Marcus assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez e acenou para as cinco cadeiras que estavam dispostas em frente a mesa. Tanya tomou o assento do meio e Bella se sentou ao lado dela à direita. Quando Edward sentou-se no outro lado de Bella, Irina soltou um suspiro e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado dele. Tanya se virou para Bella e levantou uma sobrancelha, mas tudo o que Bella podia fazer era encolher de ombros. Ela se perguntou brevemente se a menina mais nova tinha uma queda por ele.

Edward chamou sua atenção e sorriu se desculpando e Bella apertou a mão dele em compreensão. Ela viu Marcus entrelaçar as mãos e dar um olhar apontado antes de encontrar seus olhos com um olhar interrogativo.

Tanya limpou sua garganta e cruzou as pernas, olhando para Marcus Preston.

"Sr. Preston, devo admitir que por um lado, estou admirada com a sua persistência em obter a assistência de Bella. Por outro lado, como sua amiga, estou furiosa por você ter tentado manipular não só ela, mas minha empresa também. Eu altamente sugiro que você pise levemente daqui em diante. Eu não sou uma pessoa que deve ser tratada com leviandade."

Marcus sentou-se e levantou uma sobrancelha. Ele se virou para Bella e sorriu levemente.

"Você é uma mulher ferozmente protegida, Srta. Swan. Não só pela Sra. Denali aqui, mas pelos Cullen também. Um grande enigma."

Depois de um momento, ele suspirou. "Eu peço desculpas pela quebra de protocolo na obtenção de suas informações pessoais, mas não posso me arrepender quando Esme está na sala ao lado conversando com minha esposa."

Tanya cruzou os braços e se recostou na cadeira. "O resultado dos eventos de hoje continuam a ser vistos, Sr. Preston. Eu não iria colocar todos os meus ovos em uma cesta."

Bella engoliu nervosa e olhou para a direita e viu Irina segurando no braço de Edward enquanto falava animadamente sobre suas aulas da universidade atual. Aborrecimento brotou em seu peito, mas ela empurrou-o para baixo. Não havia porque ela deixar-se ficar com ciúmes de uma criança, uma criança que tinha apenas quatro anos a menos que ela. Ela engoliu o ácido que lentamente começou a subir por sua garganta. Ela soltou de sua mão e correu os dedos por seus cabelos. Ela sentiu o olhar dele para ela em preocupação, mas ela não teve coragem de olhar para ele agora. Não até que ela controlasse suas emoções.

Felizmente, ela foi salva pela abertura da porta. Todos os olhos se voltaram para observar tanto Esme quanto Diane em pé, de mãos dadas e olhos vermelhos. Bella encontrou o olhar de Diane e a mulher mais velha deu-lhe um sorriso encorajador e um aceno. Bella suspirou um pouco e sentiu-se menos ansiosa. O sorriso no rosto de Marcus quando ele olhou para Esme e sua esposa a fez sentir como se tivesse feito à coisa certa, encorajando as mulheres a fazer as pazes. O olhar que ele usava não era nada mais do que de amor puro e adoração.

Bella tossiu um pouco e esperou até que Marcus encontrasse os olhos dela.

"Antes de entrar em qualquer planejamento sobre o Baile de Gala, há uma questão importante que nós precisamos cuidar primeiro."

Marcus acenou com a mão e fez um gesto para que ela continuasse. Mantendo sua voz firme, ela continuou.

"Como eu tenho certeza que você já sabe, a _The Lost Treasures Foundation_é uma instituição de caridade que eu criei para ajudar crianças perdidas e desaparecidas, bem como suas famílias. Meu filho é uma dessas crianças, e eu queria fazer o que eu pudesse para os outros como ele. Nós nunca desistimos de nossa busca por sua família, e recentemente a encontramos. Não é por coincidência que estamos em Chicago agora."

Ela assistiu a compreensão lentamente começar a nascer nele e um conjunto de emoções cintilou em seu rosto.

"A série Jack Ataca que eu escrevo é modelada por dele."

Marcus cobriu a boca com a mão e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Diane levantou-se e caminhou para colocar os braços em volta de seu marido, confortavelmente. Irina olhou para trás e para frente entre seus pais e Bella, com confusão completa em seu rosto.

"Espere, eu não estou entendendo."

Marcus enxugou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Você está tentando me dizer que o seu filho adotivo é o meu neto?" ele perguntou em um tom estranhamente calmo. Bella acenou com a cabeça bruscamente.

"Por que você não me disse isso mais cedo? Isso foi algum tipo de punição?" ele olhou para Esme, que balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Me desculpe, Marcus," Bella respondeu. "Eu honestamente não sabia como lhe dizer ou como você reagiria."

Seus olhos brilhavam com raiva para ela e ele bateu com o punho na mesa.

"O que quer dizer, você não sabia como me dizer? Era só dizer: 'Marcus, seu neto está vivo e sob meus cuidados', isso é o que você deveria ter dito, Isabella."

Edward se levantou e ficou em frente dele.

"Não", ele rosnou. "Não se atreva a jogar nada disso nela. Você não sabe nem um quarto da história. Se ela não estivesse lá para Jack, ele provavelmente estaria morto ou pior. Foi a nossa decisão de não contar a você imediatamente, Marcus, não dela. Se esta é a forma como você vai reagir, então vamos embora e deixar desse jeito. Você fez sua cama e alienou nossa família quando você decidiu apoiar a Victoria. Você não pode culpar-nos por colocar a segurança de Jack em primeiro lugar."

Marcus engoliu em seco e treinou seu olhar no topo da mesa.

"Marcus, a Esme me deu a versão resumida na outra sala", Diane falou baixinho para o marido. "Você realmente deve escutar o que eles têm a dizer. Especialmente se você quer fazer parte da vida desse menino."

Ele olhou para Bella com olhos muito tristes e ela soube imediatamente que ele não estaria causando problemas para sua família.

"Por favor?" Sua voz falhou quando ele tentou falar. "Por favor, eu posso vê-lo?"

Bella piscou as lágrimas e assentiu.

Irina bufou novamente, irritada por ter sido ignorada e deixada de lado.

"Você está com o Jack?" ela perguntou, chamando Bella com um olhar de ódio. "Você o seqüestrou ou algo assim?"

Edward foi abrir a boca, mas Bella o silenciou com uma mão no braço dele.

"Não, eu o encontrei sozinho e morrendo de fome na rua, quando sua irmã o abandonou."

Os olhos de Irina se arregalaram e ela engasgou. "Eu sabia", ela sussurrou, balançando a cabeça para trás e para frente. Ela se virou para o pai dela e olhou para ele. "Eu disse a você. Eu disse que era culpa dela, mas você não quis me ouvir. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia simplesmente desaparecer magicamente do jeito que ela disse. Você a protegeu as custas de seu próprio neto!"

Ela se levantou e agarrou a mão de Edward. "Por favor, Eddie! Eu quero vê-lo."

Edward suspirou e olhou para Bella, segurando seu olhar por um minuto.

'Não faça isso', ela pensou consigo mesma.

Ele olhou novamente para Irina e sorriu tristemente.

"Não é só comigo, Rini. Bella é a mãe dele, ela tem voto, também."

Internamente, Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio por ele não passar por cima de sua cabeça por Irina.

"Então, espere um minuto," a mulher mais jovem interveio. "Jack é meu sobrinho, mas eu tenho que pedir a você para falar com ele? Isso é ridículo."

"Irina", Diane disse em um tom de aviso.

"Não, sem 'Irina', mãe! Como você pode ficar bem com ela escondendo o Jack de nós? Você é tão má quanto Victoria," ela rosnou para Bella.

Bella enrijeceu e pôs-se de pé lentamente, movendo-se cara a cara com Irina.

"Eu admiro a sua paixão, mas eu não sou a culpada aqui por outra coisa senão amar meu filho e querer que ele esteja protegido. Eu não vou pedir desculpas por qualquer uma dessas coisas."

O lábio inferior de Irina tremeu e ela caiu em prantos. Ela caiu de joelhos e chorou em suas mãos. Diane saiu do lado esquerdo de Marcus e foi para sua filha. Bella piscou as lágrimas e olhou para longe da cena. Por mais que ela soubesse que ela estava com a razão, não podia deixar de se sentir mal pela situação que os Prestons se encontravam.

Bella sentiu um puxão em sua mão e ela olhou para Edward, que lhe deu um sorriso triste, antes de puxá-la em seus braços. Ela deitou a cabeça sobre seu peito e soltou algumas lágrimas dos seus próprios olhos. Ele gentilmente a puxou mais para que pudessem ocupar os lugares ao tempo de Tanya sair, permitindo que Esme se sentasse com Diane e Irina, que agora estava secando as lágrimas. Ela olhou para Bella e deu-lhe o sorriso mais lamentavelmente triste que ela já tinha visto.

"Sinto muito, Srta. Swan. Eu odiava a minha irmã há anos, e eu perdi Jack também." Ela sorriu melancolicamente por um momento. "Eu costumava tomar conta dele quando ele era um bebê. Eu costumava ficar muito brava com Victoria quando ela agia como se ele nem estivesse lá às vezes. Quero dizer, eu sei que sua própria mãe era uma espécie de nojenta, mas a maioria mães querem fazer o melhor por seus filhos, certo?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça tristemente, sabendo que isso era uma das forças motrizes no seu relacionamento com Jack. Ela estava determinada a ser melhor do que Renee.

"Mas a Vic não se importava. Ela só se preocupava com ela e sua próxima pontuação."

Diane suspirou e olhou para a filha drasticamente. Irina riu sem graça.

"O quê? Você acha que eu não sabia? Todos os pais às vezes pagam alguém por sua filha dever dinheiro ou paga alguém quando ela é apanhada pela polícia?"

Marcus fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça com vergonha, mas Irina continuou.

"O que você acha que me fez me esforçar tanto para ser melhor do que ela? Não que isso realmente necessitou de muito esforço."

Diane olhou para a filha com simpatia. "Sinto muito, querida."

"Eu costumava ouvir vocês dois discutindo sobre ela o tempo todo, especialmente durante o divórcio. Eu realmente não me importo com o que aconteceu com a Vic, mas eu queria que o Eddie ficasse." Ela olhou para ele com adoração e nesse momento Bella realmente viu a emoção pura e inocente que ela tinha. "Você era meu irmão mais velho. Eu posso não ter gostado da Victoria, mas foi por causa dela que eu tinha você e o Jack. Quando Jack se foi, tudo começou a desmoronar. E então, quando vocês dois se separaram, eu perdi você, também. E os meus pais, também, com certeza. Eles ficavam discutindo o tempo todo e se preocupando com o que estava acontecendo com ela. Eu não existia mais. Quando eu fui aceita em Harvard, eu agarrei a chance de me afastar dela e sair de sua sombra."

Depois de alguns momentos de silêncio e todos se ajustaram à sobrecarga emocional, Marcus quebrou o silêncio.

"Quando você acha que poderíamos vê-lo?"

Bella olhou para suas mãos por um momento antes de responder tranquilamente. "O que você acha de hoje? Ele sabe onde estamos e porque estamos aqui. Ele estava realmente muito ansioso sobre como tudo iria acabar hoje."

Seu rosto se iluminou e ele deu-lhe um sorriso esperançoso. "Por favor? Eu prometo que estaremos no nosso melhor comportamento."

Ela se virou para Edward e ela não tem sequer abrir a boca antes que ele acenasse para ela e pegasse seu telefone para mandar uma mensagem para Emmett.

"Então," Tanya falou, aliviando o clima ",enquanto nós estamos esperando por ele, por que não trabalhamos em algum planejamento do Baile de Gala?"

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**...**

Pouco menos de uma hora depois, a data de 30 de julho foi escolhida para a festa, bem como um tema preto e branco junto com um punhado de outros detalhes. Tanya olhou para o plano e cantarolou pensativa.

"Isso deve funcionar muito bem. É uma semana antes de nós termos que sair em sua turnê do livro, Bella, por isso é perfeito."

Edward olhou para Bella rapidamente. "Tour do livro?" ele perguntou, confuso. Ela piscou e acenou com a cabeça.

"Sim, eu tenho uma turnê de duas semanas que eu estava anteriormente comprometida a fazer antes que Jack e eu descobríssemos sobre todos vocês. Isso deve ter escorregado da minha mente com todas as emoções recentes."

Ele deu-lhe um olhar incrédulo. "Sim, deve ter", ele respondeu um tanto sarcástico. Ela estava prestes responder quando ouviu a voz de Heidi chamando no corredor.

"Ei! Espere um minuto, você não pode simplesmente ir entrando aí!"

"Olha, está tudo bem, senhora. Minha mãe e meu pai estão lá dentro."

Marcus riu e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, ele ainda tem a sua impaciência, Edward."

Edward mordeu a bochecha para não sorrir. Houve uma batida na porta e Jack enfiou a cabeça dentro. Assim que colocou os olhos em Bella, ele sorriu e entrou na sala, fechando a porta atrás dele. Ele ficou imóvel quando notou que todos estavam olhando para ele. Seus olhos correram em torno das pessoas na sala.

"Uh, vocês podem parar de me olhar? É assustador. Eu não sou um espetáculo."

Bella riu e se levantou, segurando a mão dela para ele. Jack fez o seu caminho rapidamente para o lado dela e colocou a mão na dela.

"Jack, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Marcus e Diane Preston, seus outros avós e sua tia Irina."

Jack sorriu timidamente para eles. "Oi".

Marcus assentiu, tomado pela emoção e puxou o menino para um abraço. Não tendo certeza do que fazer, Jack deu um tapinha nas costas dele desajeitadamente e Bella teve que abafar uma risadinha. Diane ficou ao seu lado, segurando em Esme. Quando Marcus soltou Jack, Diane o envolveu em um abraço. Este parecia mais confortável para ele e ele abraçou-a de volta.

Quando a vez de Irina veio, ela parecia congelada, sem saber o que fazer. Jack inclinou a cabeça para o lado, muito parecido com quando ele conheceu Emmett e Bella assistiu a cena com fascínio.

"Seu nome é Rainy*?"

_*Chuvoso em inglês._

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela sorriu comicamente. "Meu nome é Irina, mas você costumava me chamar Rainy".

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu para ela antes de andar mais e abraçá-la. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou-o com força.

"Eu senti sua falta, baixinho".

Jack sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, antes de fazer seu caminho de volta para o lado de sua mãe.

Marcus enxugou os olhos mais uma vez e sorriu.

"O que vocês dizem de conseguirmos alguma coisa para comer? Por minha conta."

Tanya levantou-se e se esticou. "Eu nunca fui de recusar uma refeição gratuita, perguntem a Bella."

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Você tem esse direito. Uma vez por semana, se ela estiver na cidade, ela aparece em nossa porta à espera de ser alimentada, como um gato de rua".

Tanya piscou e fingiu jogar suas garras em Bella, antes de colocar um braço em Bella e o outro em Jack.

"Vamos, agora, vamos em algum lugar razoavelmente silencioso para que vocês possam continuar a conversar."

Bella sentiu um puxão em seu braço. Tanya virou a cabeça para enfrentar Edward.

"Sim, querido?", ela perguntou. Edward riu e Bella saiu de seu braço.

"Eu vou dar um tempo para vocês, mas espero que o menino volte inteiro mais tarde, ok?"

Tanya sorriu. "Possessivo, hein? Então eu acho que não deveria dizer-lhe que eu dormi na cama dela na noite passada?"

Edward parou em seu caminho quando Tanya saltou com Jack e o resto do grupo os seguiu. Ele se virou para Bella e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

Bella olhou para ele inocentemente. "O quê? Nós gostamos de dormir abraçadas."

Ela cutucou seu ombro e ele balançou a cabeça, rindo muito, enquanto eles andaram para alcançar o grupo.

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O **

**...**

**Nota da Irene: **_Oi meninas, morri de rir com essas brincadeiras da Tanya, ela tem me surpreendido durante a fic. Eu sempre odeio as Tanya's, mas a dessa fic e de 'Let's get Physical' (to lendo essa fic e morrendo de rir, ela é em ingles) me agradam. É um caso raro. Espero que tenham gostado. Ah, leram a cena extra da semana? Parabéns por conseguirem fazer as 50 reviews. Querem mais uma? Mais 50! Corram que vem mais rápido. Hahaah. Beijos e até amanhã em EeOPeM._

_**Nota Leili Pattz: **__Todos se encontrando, e sendo felizes... talvez não por muito tempo (?) Edward ficou meio "tenso" por causa da turnê do livro, alguém ai vai ficar com saudades lalala...__O Outtake da semana passada já foi postado no meu perfil, e se conseguirem essa semana, vão ver como o Edward sofreu = ( Enfim, até semana que vem... o capítulo 23 tem umas... surpresinhas haha bjs_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 **

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que todos se tinham ido na para a cama, Bella ficou sem jeito na frente da porta de Edward, sua mão pronta para bater. Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e deu-se uma agitação mental. Este era Edward e ela não tinha razão para estar nervosa, ela mentalmente castigou-se. Ela respirou fundo e deixou os nós dos dedos baterem contra a madeira. Quando o almoço com o Prestons tinha terminado, Bella e Jack optaram por passar algum tempo com Tanya, enquanto Edward dirigiu-se a seu escritório para trabalhar em algumas coisas. Depois de uma tarde cheia de compras e visitas, deixaram Tahn em seu hotel e fizeram o seu caminho de volta para casa.

Casa. Bella sorriu para si mesma quando pensava nessa palavra. Não era tanto a casa em si, mas as presenças que estavam contidas dentro dele. Ela poderia facilmente ver-se apaixonando por Edward, se ela já não estivesse assim. Tê-lo voltando para casa com ela e Jack, todas as noites após o trabalho a fez ansiar de coração que os três tivessem uma família convencional, mesmo que ela soubesse que era impossível no momento.

Quando eles voltaram para casa, Jack e Bella e Edward se juntaram com Esme para um jantar na varanda. Depois, Esme empacotaram uma pequena cesta para levar para Carlisle, que estava trabalhando um turno extra no hospital. Quando Bella tinha colocado Jack para dormir, Edward pediu-lhe para vir até seu quarto quando ela tivesse terminado porque ele queria falar sobre algumas coisas.

Ela foi quebrada para fora de seus pensamentos quando Edward abriu a porta, nem sequer um minuto depois que ela bateu na porta. Ele abriu um grande sorriso para ela e fez sinal para ela entrar. Ela sorriu de volta timidamente e caminhou para dentro do quarto. Ela tinha algumas opções quanto ao local onde se sentar. Uma cadeira felpuda no canto da sala que ela não tinha notado antes, o sofá de couro, ou a cama grande e convidativa. Ela escolheu o último, tirando seus chinelos antes de subir no colchão alto. Ela recostou-se contra seus travesseiros e ouviu a música tocando suavemente ao fundo. Ela sorriu quando reconheceu a voz de John Legend, e ela virou para olhar para Edward. Ele estava encostado na porta do quarto com olhar contemplativo sobre o seu rosto.

" John Legend?" ela perguntou. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e assentiu com um sorriso.

"Meu gosto é bastante eclético."

Ela sorriu de volta. "Fico feliz em saber que essa é uma outra coisa que temos em comum."

Ele balançou a cabeça e riu baixinho antes de tomar um assento ao lado dela na cama. Ela moveu seu corpo e olhou para os seus calorosos olhos verdes. Ela sentiu um outro pedaço de seu coração escapulir quando levantou a mão para acariciar seu rosto. Ela angulou seu rosto para mais perto e apertou os lábios nos dele.

...

**Cross the Line**** – John Legend **

_Beije. Beije. B__eije-me nos meus lábios_

_Nós estamos dançando em volta do momento _

_Agora estamos fazendo isso._

_Respire. Respire._

_E solte seu doce suspiro_

_Nós estamos segurando-o há bastante tempo_

_A espera estava me matando_

_Oh e__ nós, nós seremos o que esperamos_

_Então__ baby, abra a sua mente enquanto eu fecho a porta_

...

Seus lábios acariciaram os dela delicadamente enquanto suas formas moldavam juntas. Ele moveu seus corpos até que estavam lado a lado, um de frente para o outro na cama. Edward afastou-se e sorriu para os olhos fechados de Bella e sua expressão feliz, antes de estender a mão e mover uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da sua orelha.

Seu coração pulou uma batida dolorosa, quando ela abriu os olhos e notou o olhar atento sobre o seu rosto.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou calmamente.

"Você pode me dizer sobre essa turnê do livro?"

Ela suspirou e sorriu levemente, aliviada que era algo que era esperançosamente fácil de corrigir.

"Não é nada importante", ela respondeu calmamente. "Apenas uma semana ou algo assim e então eu vou estar de volta."

"Promete?" ele pediu com a voz tensa.

"Eu prometo. Agora, menos conversa e mais beijos, por favor."

Edward sorriu, mais à vontade com sua admissão e retomou a sua exploração de seus lábios enquanto ela fazia um som contente. Eles se separaram, respirando pesadamente, poucos momentos depois e Bella descansou a cabeça contra seu peito. Ela podia ouvir seu coração batendo acelerado e ela se viu aliviada pelo som. Ela sentiu a mão dele acariciando suas costas e lutou contra vontade de ronronar como um gatinho.

"Quando você quer fazer a Jack sobre nós?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa. Bella permaneceu em silêncio, pensando por um minuto.

"Bem, eu acho que quanto mais cedo é melhor. O que exatamente vamos dizer a ele? O que 'nós' significa?"

Ele respirou profundamente e deixou o ar sair lentamente. "Eu digo que nós estamos começando a ter sentimentos um pelo outro e gostaríamos de namorar. É simples e a maior parte é verdade de qualquer maneira."

Ela inclinou-se sobre o cotovelo e olhou em seus olhos.

"Você tem sentimentos por mim?" ela perguntou em voz baixa. Ele sorriu com adoração e assentiu.

"Eu faço. Estou completamente apaixonado por você, Bella Swan."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas picar em seus olhos e escondeu o rosto em sua camisa, antes de qualquer deles ter uma chance de escapar.

"Edward", ela suspirou, segurando-o com força. "Eu certamente estou assim com você."

Ela sentiu-lhe beijar o topo de sua cabeça e suspirar.

"Graças a Deus. Eu estava preocupado por minuto", ele riu levemente, tentando aliviar o clima.

Ela sorriu e aninhado sua bochecha contra ele, antes de fechar os olhos e deixar escapar um pequeno suspiro.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou deitada em seu lado direito, sentindo-se revigorada e que tinha tido a melhor noite de sono em sua vida. Ela sentiu algo quente e macio enrolado contra a frente de seu corpo. Ela sorriu sonolenta e puxou forma familiar de Jack para mais perto. Ele moveu seu corpo e enterrou mais fundo em seus braços. Ela suspirou contente e sentiu algo duro, mas relaxante atrás dela.

Atrás dela? Seus olhos abriram e ela enrijeceu. Virou a cabeça devagar e virou-se de volta rapidamente, logo que viu a confusão de cabelo cor de bronze estava sobre o travesseiro ao lado dela. Ela mordeu o lábio para não fazer um som e seu coração começou a acelerar. Ela não tinha idéia de quando tinha adormecido, nem como Jack tinha ido parar na cama com eles, mas esta era a cena que tinha sido jogada em seus sonhos mais nas últimas semanas. Ela sentiu o corpo de Edward mover-se ligeiramente e seu braço descansar em sua cintura, segurando-a firmemente contra ele, enquanto a puxou para mais perto.

Ela queria saber quão estranho isso acabava sendo, quando Edward colocou dedos através de sua barriga e seu coração começou a acelerar.

"Bom dia, linda", ele falou com uma voz rouca.

"Hey," ela sussurrou de volta.

"Por que você está sussurrando?" ele respondeu em voz baixa.

"Temos companhia", ela riu baixinho. Ela sentiu a mudança de cama e viu as mexas cor de bronze por cima do ombro. Um sorriso caloroso espalhou por seu rosto enquanto ele apoiou a cabeça no braço, ainda observando o seu filho.

"Ele é tão bonito, Bella. Às vezes, eu tenho medo que isto é tudo um sonho."

Ela virou e colocou um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo. Sinto todos os dias durante os últimos cinco anos."

Edward apertou-a com força e ela riu quando ele inadvertidamente atingiu um ponto delicado.

Jack abriu um olho e olhou para seus pais.

"Você sabe, as pessoas ainda estão tentando dormir aqui", ele murmurou sonolento. Edward ladrou uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você sabe, pequenino, você tem sua própria cama," Bella respondeu com um sorriso.

Jack virou a cabeça e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Então você também, mãe."

Ela sentiu uma onda de fogo corar as suas bochechas.

"Eu-eu-" Bella gaguejou ao tentar pensar em uma resposta Edward se sentou e olhou para sua família recém-formada e sorriu.

"Foi um acidente, Jack. Estávamos conversando e adormecemos."

Jack bocejou e assentiu. "Isso é o que eu pensava. Acordei por causa de um sonho estranho e minha mãe não estava em seu quarto, por isso vim até aqui."

Bella correu uma de suas mãos pelos seus cabelos. "Você quer falar sobre isso, baby?"

Jack deu de ombros. "Eu realmente não me lembro mais dele, mas acho que eu estava perdido."

Edward esticou o braço e tocou-lhe no ombro. Jack olhou para ele e lhe deu um meio sorriso.

"Você nunca vai se perder de novo, Jack. Eu prometo."

Bella piscou as lágrimas enquanto observava seu filho assentindo de cabeça e tentando esconder as suas próprias.

"Que tal ir fazer o café da manhã, garoto?" ela perguntou a ele.

"Claro, mãe. Podemos ter panquecas?" ele perguntou animadamente. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Isso soa muito bem."

Jack rolou para longe dela e pousou nos pés antes de parar e olhar para os seus pais.

"Então, isso significa que vocês dois estão juntos agora ou algo assim?" ele perguntou curiosamente.

Edward olhou para Bella, não tendo certeza de como proceder. Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Você estaria tudo bem com isso, se decidimos namorar?" ela perguntou.

Jack ficou quieto no pensamento por alguns momentos antes assentir devagar.

"Sim, eu estaria bem com isso. É bastante óbvio que vocês dois gostam um do outro e estão felizes. Eu acho que isso faz sentido, mas vocês vão estar todos sentimentais e outras coisas?"

Edward encolheu os ombros e Jack fez uma careta.

"Ugh, nojento. Só tentem não ficar cheios de beijinho na minha frente, ok?" Jack disse enquanto correu do quarto.

Bella riu e sentou-se, retirando seu cobertor. De repente, Edward esticou o braço e puxou-a para baixo, em cima do seu peito. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam nela antes de segurar suas bochechas, puxando-a para um beijo. Ela fez uma careta e cobriu seus lábios com os dedos. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela deu de ombros.

"Hálito matinal."

Ele revirou os olhos e deixou-a sair da cama. Ele rolou para o lado e viu quando deslizou em seus chinelos. Enquanto caminhava em direção à porta, ele percebeu definitivamente o domínio extra em seus quadris e abafou um gemido. Uma vez que ela estava em segurança fora de seu quarto, ela permitiu-se trinta segundos para fazer uma dancinha feliz antes de voltar para seu quarto para se vestir para o dia.

Quando ela se encontrava na cozinha 15 minutos depois, Jack e Esme estavam sussurrando em conspiração enquanto estavam no fogão fazendo panquecas. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou seu filho por um momento, deleitando-se com sua felicidade. Não importava o que aconteceria entre ela e Edward, no final do verão, ela nunca ia se arrepender de ter levado Jack. Ele tinha encontrado um pedaço que faltava, e estava inteiro novamente. Ela sentiu um braço deslizar sobre suas costas e puxá-la ára perto. Ela sorriu para Edward antes de voltar a olhar para o seu filho.

Esme olhou para cima e sorriu com um brilho nos olhos.

"Bom dia, queridos", disse ela jovialmente. "Ouvi dizer que temos alguns desenvolvimentos interessantes?"

Jack se virou e deu de ombros timidamente para seus pais, o que fez Bella sacudir a cabeça e rir.

"Você fofoca pior do que as senhoras da igreja quando estão voltando para casa, garoto."

"Eu culpo Pops, na verdade," ele brincou de volta. "Ele sempre tem algo para despejar."

A mandíbula Bella caiu um pouco antes de gargalhar alto. Surpreendentemente, encaixava seu pai em um alvo.

"Falando nisso, devemos ligar para ele mais tarde", ela disse depois que prendeu a respiração. Jack assentiu ansiosamente antes de colocar a sua atenção de volta para seu café da manhã.

Bella pegou um pouco de suco na geladeira antes de se sentar a mesa da sala de jantar no solário. Edward se sentou ao lado dela e distraidamente começou a tocá-la com os dedos.

"O que está passando por essa sua cabeça?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Edward olhou para cima e sorriu. "Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo."

Bella deu-lhe um olhar surpreso. "Meu pai? Sério?"

"Sim. Quero dizer, ele é uma pessoa tão importante para ambos. Além do mais, ele é tão responsável por você salvar Jack. Eu gostaria de mostrar a minha gratidão algum dia."

Bella sorriu gentilmente. "Tenho certeza de que adoraria conhecê-lo também, especialmente agora que você está 'namorando' sua filha, essa já é a mãe de seu filho", ela riu.

Ela tomou um gole de seu suco antes de comentar novamente.

"Você está falando sério sobre isso? Eu sei que ele sente muita a falta de Jack e certamente quer muito vir visitar."

Edward assentiu. "Definitivamente. Deixe-me saber quando ele quer vir, e eu vou ter certeza de tomar uma folga."

Ela inclinou a cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou. Ela sentiu uma de suas mãos segurar o seu rosto e então seus lábios pressionando suavemente contra os dela.

"Eca, vamos! Eu pensei que tinha dito nada de beijinhos?" Jack reclamou enquanto colocava um prato de panquecas e bacon em cima da mesa.

Bella olhou para ele com surpresa, mas notou que seus olhos estavam brilhando alegremente.

"Desculpe garoto," seu pai riu. "Eu não tive o meu beijo de bom dia da sua mãe."

Jack assentiu, pensativo. "Ok, mas eu estou vendo vocês dois", ele respondeu enquanto acenou com o dedo apontado entre os dois adultos. Bella mordeu a bochecha tentando conter uma gargalhada, enquanto Edward falhou e sacudiu com o riso.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**27 de junho, 2010**_

As próximas três semanas passaram no que parecia ser a velocidade da luz para Bella. Entre as visitas com o Prestons para escolher um local para o Gala, escolhendo fornecedores, ela estava quase esgotada. Parecia que toda vez que ela se virasse, tanto Esme ou Diane estavam vindo até ela com uma idéia diferente ou algo que precisava ser mudado. Ela tentou mostrar logo no início que planejamento de evento não era exatamente o seu forte, mas as outras mulheres queriam que ela fosse uma parte igual nisso. Ela tinha desejava ardentemente que Alice tivesse sido capaz de voltar para Chicago mais cedo. Isso teria sido bom para ela, mas ela e Jasper não seriam capazes de fazê-lo antes do dia de amanhã à tarde. Ela estava nervosa e emocionada que este Gala seria em três dias.

A pior parte nisso tudo foi que o seu tempo livre para sair com Edward tinha sido severamente diminuído desde que ele tinha voltado a trabalhar a duas semanas. Ela suspirou e olhou para fora da janela do escritório enquanto uma brisa suave movida através das árvores. Depois do trabalho, ele chegava em casa e passava a maior parte de seu tempo com Jack, mas ainda tinham tempo de ficar um com outro no final do dia. À noite as coisas continuavam a aquecer, mas nunca realmente ia muito longe. Eles também faziam questão de cada um ir para suas respectivas camas.

Naquela noite, depois de Jack ter ido para a cama, Bella fez seu caminho até o quarto de Edward. Uma vez que isso tinha se tornado rotina, ela abriu a porta sem bater e deslizou para o quarto, antes de fechar a porta atrás dela. Olhando em volta, ficou surpresa ao ver que o quarto estava vazio. Ela ouviu atentamente e ouviu o som de água vindo do banheiro e assumiu que ele estava no chuveiro. Ela sentiu o calor crescer em sua barriga quando o imaginou nu e molhado. Ela subiu na cama, antes de pegar o controle remoto sobre a mesa de cabeceira e dar um toque no botão, a música fluiu ao redor da sala. Ela fechou os olhos e cantava baixinho com Hoobastank.

...

**To Be With You – Hoobastank**

_Faça me sentir novamente_

_Deslize pela minha pele outra vez_

_Mostre-me como redescobrir você_

_Eu vou abrir_

_Se me prometer que vai me dar_

_Apenas essa __noite perfeita_

_Deixar nós dois nos tornarmos um_

...

Ela ouviu a porta e abriu os olhos. Edward ficou parado na porta vestindo nada além de um olhar surpreso e uma toalha preta enrolada na cintura. Ela piscou e foi lavada com desejo.

"Um, hey", disse ele nervosamente. "Você veio cedo."

Ela encolheu os ombros não se desculpando e mordeu o lábio para sufocar um gemido quando ele passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

"Sim, Jack adormeceu rapidamente."

"Legal, deixe-me vestir, e eu já volto."

Ela ficou em suas mãos e joelhos e arrastou-se pela cama. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele olhou para a mulher, inocente e confiante diante dele. Ela levantou-se de modo que estava sentada em seus tornozelos, na beira da cama e piscou para ele.

"Ou você poderia simplesmente vir como está?"

Ele engoliu em seco e, lentamente, fez o seu caminho até a cama até que estava bem na frente dela. Ela observou-o fascinada como sua toalha levantada ligeiramente. Ela estendeu a mão e correu a ponta do dedo ao longo de seu comprimento e ele soltou um pequeno grito estrangulado. Ela puxou a mão rapidamente e olhou para ele com preocupação. Seus olhos estavam bem fechados e os punhos cerrados.

"Sinto muito", ela resmungou em embaraço. Seus olhos se abriram e o calor vindo deles levou o seu fôlego.

...

_Então, assim será mais uma vez_

_E vou fazer tudo o que for preciso_

_Para deixar os outros todos tão distantes_

_Só assim eu posso estar, só assim eu posso estar_

_Com você_

...

"Não sinta", ele sussurrou antes estender a mão e puxá-la contra ele. Os lábios se encontraram com paixão e suas mãos emaranharam em seus cabelos. Eles lentamente deitaram e logo ele estava cobrindo ela, enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam febrilmente. Uma de suas mãos lentamente fez o seu caminho até seu pescoço, por cima do ombro e descendo do braço ao seu quadril, inflamando arrepios ao longo do caminho. Por a outra mão, moveu para o do lado esquerdo de seu rosto, enquanto a beijava. As pernas dela se abriram e ele se aninhado entre eles, quase naturalmente. Cada vez que sua ereção esfregava contra ela no ponto exato, causava arrepios por sua espinha.

A mão livre viajou até a partir de seu quadril para o seu seio direito e apertou suavemente o mamilo. Ela soltou um som miado involuntariamente e envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Ela sentiu a sua toalha e com o pensamento dele nu, moendo contra ela, a ajudou ir para a borda de um orgasmo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e estremeceu enquanto o prazer intenso rasgado através dela. Edward continuou esfregando, os seus movimentos cada vez mais erráticos enquanto seus lábios arrastavam para baixo de seu pescoço. Logo, ele estava gemendo na sua própria libertação e sussurrando palavras contra a pele dela que ela não conseguia entender.

Ele apoiou a cabeça sobre o seu peito, respirando pesadamente, cuidando para não colocar todo seu peso em cima dela. Seus dedos automaticamente começaram a percorrer pelo seu cabelo e delicadamente pelo couro cabeludo, fazendo-a suspirar. Empurrou-se nos cotovelos e olhou carinhosamente para o rosto corado e feliz de Bella, com uma mão alisando o cabelo para trás.

"Fique comigo esta noite, por favor. Eu durmo melhor com você em meus braços", ele sussurrou suplicante. Ela não conseguia encontrar algo dentro dela para negar-lhe, então ela sorriu e assentiu. Ele sorriu e ficou em pé, segurando a toalha modestamente na frente dele.

"Ok, eu vou me vestir e já volto."

Quando ele se virou e caminhou até a penteadeira, ela recebeu uma visão muito agradável de sua bunda nua. Ela soltou um assobio baixo, e ele sorriu para ela olhando por cima do ombro.

"Você está checando a minha bunda, Senhorita Swan?" ele perguntou descaradamente. Ela afastou os lençóis e deitou-se confortavelmente entre seus travesseiros e riu.

"Sim, Sr. Cullen. Sim, eu estava. É um tanto agradável, também."

Ele riu e puxou uma boxer e calças de pijama. Ele apagou a luz e deslizou para a cama e passou os braços em torno dela.

"Boa noite, Bella," ele sussurrou.

"Boa noite, Edward."

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, o casal aninhado juntos em uma posição de colher, antes que ele quebrasse o silêncio.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Eu te amo", ele disse baixinho, mas cheio de emoção. Ela virou seu corpo de modo que estava de frente para ele e deixou as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos enquanto ela olhou para ele com espanto.

"Você ama?"

"Eu realmente amo", ele respondeu com um sorriso. Ela colocou seus lábios contra os seus em um beijo macio e doce.

"Eu também te amo."

Ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele e adormeceu ouvindo o tambor constante de seu batimento cardíaco.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**30 de junho, 2010**_

Os próximos três dias foram uma enxurrada de atividades. Bella e Jack pegaram seus amigos no aeroporto enquanto Esme e Diane faziam os arranjos de último minuto em algumas coisas. Depois, houve compras de acessórios para combinar com as roupas que Alice tinha enviado para Chicago na semana passada.

Bella estava nervosa e exausta ao mesmo tempo quando o dia da Gala havia chegado. Às seis e meia, todos estavam vestidos e esperando a limusine chegar quando Bella percebeu que Jack estava faltando.

"Alguém viu Jack?" ela perguntou em tom preocupado.

"Eu acho que ele ainda está em seu quarto", Alice observou. "Ele está provavelmente um pouco nervoso. Vou verificá-lo."

Bella sorriu e acenou com gratidão a sua amiga. "Obrigada, Allie."

Edward esticou o braço e pegou a mão dela em conforto.

"Vai tudo ficar bem", ele sussurrou e atirou-lhe um sorriso brilhante. "Esta noite é uma celebração por ter Jack de volta em nossas vidas e receber algumas pessoas para aliviar suas carteiras em nome da caridade."

Bella apertou sua mão e balançou a cabeça. Alguns momentos depois, ela viu seu filho com cuidado, ele desceu as escadas, com Alice ao seu lado.

Algo não estava certo. Claro, ele estava sorrindo e de agindo jovial, mas havia algo que estava fora do lugar. Seus olhares se encontraram e sua preocupação aumentou exponencialmente. Os olhos de Jack estavam maçantes e faltava a centelha de costume.

Ela puxou-o discretamente para o lado e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"O que está errado, baby?"

Ele sorriu sinceramente para ela e balançou a cabeça.

"Nada, mamãe. Eu só estou um pouco nervoso."

Ela estreitou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, embora ela não estivesse convencida de que ele estava dizendo a verdade, mas tentar um argumento agora não era realmente uma opção no momento. Ela tentou puxá-lo fora dele após o Gala acabar, mas por agora, ela sorriu e pegou sua mão.

As palavras de conforto de Edward flutuaram em volta do seu cérebro, mas eles não lhe deram qualquer paz. A crescente sensação de mal-estar se espalhou através de seu peito quando ela tentava sorrir para seu filho. Tudo ficaria bem. Não ficaria?

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

**Nota Leili:** _O primeiro esfrega-esfrega lol' Adoro! Mas será que tudo vai ficar bem? Hum... Sensações ruins nunca são legais. Surpresas no próximo capítulo? Eu não sei, mas vamos descobrir semana que vem... bjs. xx_

**Nota da irene:**_ Oi meninas, obrigado por todas as reviews, eu sempre tento responder a todos, mas não consigo. A boa notícia é que eu voltei a trabalhar. A má notícia é q tenho menos tempo para conversar com vcs. Mas vou sempre me esforçar para conseguir. Adoro isso aqui. Adoro postar, traduzir e ler o que vcs escrevem pra gente. Muito obrigado gente. A cada 50 reviews vcs ganham um extra! Não esqueçam de ler o aviso que eu deixei em meu perfil. Beijos e até quarta aqui e amanha em EeOPeM  
_


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 **

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Mesmo que ela e Esme já tivessem visitado a Crystal Ballroom do Hotel Blackstone há algumas semanas, enquanto faziam as locações para o baile, entrar na sala mais uma vez tirou o fôlego de Bella. Desta vez, em vez de uma sala vazia com um lindo tapete Warholesque* com um crisântemo vermelho e alaranjado ocupando o espaço inteiro, a sala estava cheia de pessoas ao redor de algumas mesas e cadeiras. Uma parte da área havia sido reformulada para incluir uma pequena pista de dança e um pequeno palco. Bella engoliu nervosamente e apertou seu braço em Edward quando algumas pessoas deram olhares curiosos sobre a família que tinha acabado de entrar na sala.

_*Proveniente de Andy Warhol, pintor americano._

Ela sentiu Jack de pé atrás dela, escondendo-se dos holofotes por agora. Ela chegou por trás dela um pouco e seu filho automaticamente agarrou a mão dela. Ele respirou fundo e entrou devagar ao lado dela. Os murmúrios que foram acontecendo ao seu redor cresceram um pouco mais alto quando ele fez isso. Seu olhar assustado correu para sua mãe, que lhe deu um sorriso quente e reconfortante. Edward pegou seu olhar e disparou-lhe uma piscadela brincalhona, que ajudou a acalmar suas borboletas. Jack endireitou os ombros e sorriu para seus pais. Carlisle e Esme lideraram a pequena procissão para o salão e até a grande mesa na frente do palco.

Quando o grupo chegou à mesa, Marcus e Diane se aproximaram com um homem em torno de sua idade com cabelos coloridos, apresentando-o para Carlisle e Edward enquanto Diane apertava a mão de Esme antes de abraçar Bella gentilmente.

"Minha querida, você está deslumbrante!" exclamou ela, recuando para admirar o vestido de Bella. Era um vestido com cintura império, branco e preto de Alice Whitlock, com uma abertura oval no vale dos seios e tiras que atravessavam no peito.

"Obrigada, Diane. Você está linda também", ela respondeu timidamente.

"E quem é esta senhora bonita?" a nova adição perguntou, virando sua atenção para Bella.

Marcus sorriu com orgulho e estendeu a mão para a mão de Bella.

"Dick, esta é a senhorita Isabella Swan. Ela é a autora que começou The Lost Treasures Foundation e a mulher incrível que adotou o meu neto."

"Bella", Marcus continuou, "este é Richard Daley, prefeito de Chicago."

"Srta. Swan, é uma honra conhecê-la." Bella corou ligeiramente quando o homem pegou a mão dela e beijou-a levemente.

Quando a atenção do Prefeito Daley estava distraída em algum outro lugar, Tanya se esgueirou para o lado de Bella.

"O nome dele é Dick* Daley? Os pais dele deviam ser um pouco esquisitos. Esse é o meu tipo de pessoa." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas, o que fez Bella morder o lábio para abafar os risos que estavam borbulhando.

_*Dick, em inglês, também pode significar pinto ou pênis. Mas é um sobrenome comum, como o "Pinto" no Brasil._

"Hey Bells?" Tanya perguntou.

"Eu não acho que eu queira ouvir isso, mas, o quê?"

"O que a esposa respondeu quando perguntaram a ela se ela amava o marido? 'Oh, sim! Eu amo o pau do Daley!' Eu responderia e diria, 'Sim, eu também, querida!'"

Bella fez um som de asfixia enquanto ela segurava o riso. Ela deu ao prefeito um sorriso tímido e deu uma cotovelada no lado de Tanya quando ele se virou para se certificar de que ela estava bem.

"Você está bem, baby?" Edward perguntou baixinho em seu ouvido.

Ela não podia deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo em seu smoking.

"Eu estou bem, Edward. Embora, Tanya está sendo uma vadia."

Tanya bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Você me ama por isso."

"Isso é verdade, Tan. Isso é verdade," Bella suspirou, antes de piscar para a amiga.

Tanya colocou seus braços em volta dos ombros de Bella. "Garota, você não poderia encontrar uma amiga melhor."

Bella riu. "Claro, eu sei que você vai sempre estar lá com o dinheiro da fiança."

Tanya latiu uma risada. "Fiança? Inferno, eu provavelmente estaria na cela ao seu lado."

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça. "Nunca temos um momento de tédio com você por perto, não é, Tanya?"

Ela sorriu descaradamente. "Não, Sr. Cullen. Nunca é."

Bella olhou ao redor da sala, o seu olhar caindo sobre Demetri, e sorriu. "Ei, Tan, há alguém que eu quero que você conheça..."

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**...**

Deixando Jack à mesa com Esme e Alice, Edward levou Bella ao redor da sala para fazer rondas e apresentações, a mão apoiada na parte baixa de suas costas o tempo todo. Eles chegaram a parar na frente de um homem alto, com cabelos loiros sujos, que estava precisando desesperadamente de um corte de cabelo. Seus olhos castanhos eram frios e predatórios, enquanto observava a aproximação dos dois. Bella sentiu um arrepio correr por sua espinha e ela engoliu nervosamente. Algo sobre este homem fez soar cada campainha de aviso que residia em sua cabeça.

"Bella, eu gostaria que você conhecesse meu amigo e advogado, James Brooks."

James pegou a mão dela e Bella lutou contra o impulso de recuar de seu toque.

"É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Isabella", ele falou com uma voz complacente. "Edward me contou tudo sobre você."

Bella tinha aprendido há muito tempo a confiar em seus instintos e agora cada um deles estava dizendo a ela para ficar longe deste homem.

"Temo, então, que você me tenha em desvantagem, Sr. Brooks. Eu não sei muito sobre você." Ela tentou manter a voz firme e forte, mas notou que seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu largamente, mostrando os dentes. Em sua mente, ela comparou esse olhar para uma degustação de sangue de um tubarão na água.

"Meu Deus, você é um fogo de artifício, não é?" James voltou-se para Edward e apertou sua mão. "Ed, é bom vê-lo. Se vocês me dão licença, eu tenho alguns negócios a resolver."

Bem quando ele passou fora da linha de visão de Edward, atirou a Bella um sorriso que fez seu coração martelar com o medo.

"Ei, você está bem, querida? Seu rosto está vermelho", Edward disse num tom preocupado.

Seus olhos arregalados olharam nos dela e ela sentiu sua paranóia acalmar. Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz e assentiu.

"Sim, eu estou bem. É que essa é uma responsabilidade muito grande," ela respondeu quando gesticulou ao redor da sala.

Ele sorriu gentilmente e pegou o braço dela. "Vamos voltar para a mesa então. Eu posso dar a mim mesmo uma pausa."

Quando chegaram à mesa, Emmet puxou Edward para o lado para falar com um velho amigo e Bella pegou uma cadeira vazia entre Alice e Jack.

Jack estava envolvido em um jogo em seu iPhone, então ela sentou-se e suspirou. Alice descansou o queixo sobre o ombro de Bella e cutucou a amiga.

"Ei, Bell, quem era aquele cara?"

Bella lhe lançou um olhar confuso. "Qual deles? Há uma sala cheia deles."

Os lábios de Alice enrugaram e seu rosto estava gravado com preocupação. "O último cara".

As narinas de Bella queimaram e ela fez uma careta. "James Brooks. Ele é amigo e advogado de Edward."

Os olhos de Alice ficaram nublados e um olhar distante atravessou seu rosto. De repente, ela piscou e olhou direto nos olhos de Bella.

"Fique longe dele, ele é uma má pessoa".

"Allie?" Bella perguntou, confusa. "Você o conhece ou algo assim?"

Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu só tenho um mau pressentimento sobre ele. Ele olhou para você como se você fosse algo para comer. Foi assustador."

"Huh", ponderou Bella enquanto examinava as unhas. "Eu tive o mesmo tipo de reação. Tipo, eu senti como se minha pele estivesse rastejando. Eu não entendo como Edward é amigo de alguém como ele."

Alice se levantou e balançou a cabeça. "Às vezes você não pode ver o que está bem na sua frente."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, pensativa antes de deixar o seu olhar cair de volta para seu filho, que estava olhando fixamente para o telefone. Ela se inclinou para olhar sobre seu ombro e o assistiu digitando em uma tela escura.

"O que você está fazendo, pequeno?"

"Eu estou twittando".

Bella levantou a sobrancelha. "Você está twittando?"

"Sim, este lugar é meio chato. Estou twittando com alguns amigos."

"Quais?"

"Riley, Garrett, Bree, Dania, Ayden, Pika, Nic, Mal e alguns outros."

"Espere, são as crianças da sua sala? Quem dá o nome de Pika a uma criança?"

Jack revirou os olhos. "Sim, e Pika é seu apelido, mãe."

"Oh, ok".

Depois de alguns minutos de Bella olhando por cima do seu ombro, Jack fechou o aplicativo e colocou o telefone em cima da mesa. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

"Você está entediada também, mãe?"

Bella bufou e sentou-se. "Sim, me processe."

Jack olhou em volta da sala e depois de volta para sua mãe. "Que tal darmos uma rápida fugida?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Vá em frente, você intriga sua Mãe".

Jack se levantou e pegou a mão dela. Eles fizeram o seu caminho sorrateiramente embora tivesse uma multidão e se encontraram em um conjunto de portas que levavam a uma varanda. Ele acenou para a frente com o braço dele. "Depois de você, minha senhora."

Bella fez uma reverência e sorriu. "Obrigada, gentil senhor."

Os dois estavam na varanda durante alguns minutos, deixando o quente e úmido ar de Chicago passar sobre sua pele como um cobertor.

Jack suspirou. "Sinto falta do ar de nossa casa. Ele sempre cheirava a frescor. E o som da chuva, eu sinto falta disso também."

Bella sorriu. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Quando eu era jovem, eu costumava odiar Forks. Ela sempre era tão chuvosa e triste, mas ao longo dos anos, ela cresceu em mim. Eu sinto falta disso também."

"Mãe, o que vamos fazer?"

Ela se virou e olhou para Jack interrogativamente. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Quando o verão acabar. O que vamos fazer?

Bella suspirou tristemente e olhou para o ponto de vista da cidade.

"O que você quer fazer, Jack?"

Ele se virou para ela com os olhos arregalados. "Você não pode me pedir algo assim!" ele exclamou.

Ela quase riu de sua reação cômica. "Por que não?"

"Eu sou uma criança! Você não pode colocar esse tipo de decisão sobre os meus frágeis ombros."

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Realmente, Jack? É divertido ouvi-lo falar como se tivesse 40 anos e chamar-se de criança na mesma frase."

Ele deu de ombros. "Eh, eu sou maduro para minha idade, mas eu tenho um intelecto superior."

Bella riu e o cutucou com o ombro. "Pare com isso, moleque".

Alguns momentos de silêncio se passaram antes que ela falasse de novo.

"Nós vamos para casa. Isso é o que acontecerá no final do verão. Vamos para casa e continuaremos em contato com todos aqui. Viremos para cá para visitá-los ou eles irão a Washington."

Jack acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Acho bom."

Bella olhou para ele com lágrimas ardendo nos olhos. Ela agachou-se até que ela estivesse no nível dos olhos dele, tendo o cuidado de que ela não prejudicasse seu vestido.

"O que você quer, Jack? Eu sei que essa decisão é demais para colocar sobre você, mas esta é a sua vida, também. Quero ter certeza de que você está feliz."

"Estou feliz. Vou sentir falta de todos aqui, mas eu quero ir para casa. Para a chuva e para meus amigos e o resto da nossa família."

Jack olhou para ela com seus largos e inocentes olhos verdes. Ele passou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e a apertou com força.

"Eu vou onde quer que você queira, mãe. Você é a minha casa."

Bella silenciosamente agradeceu a Alice e sua maquiagem à prova d'água quando sentiu as lágrimas atravessarem seu rosto. Ela o abraçou de volta e levantou-se, o tirando de seus pés e o segurando em seus braços.

"Eu te amo tanto, tanto, Jack. Você é meu mundo. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você."

Depois de um momento, ela o colocou de volta em seus pés e enxugou os olhos. Uma garganta foi limpa na porta de entrada para o salão do baile e ela olhou para o rosto preocupado de Edward.

"Está tudo bem?"

Jack deu um passo para frente e balançou a cabeça. "Sim, está tudo bem, papai. Você sabe como as meninas começam a chorar quando você diz a elas que as ama."

Ela sorriu agradecida para baixo até seu filho por sua explicação simples e doce. Ela sabia que os três precisavam conversar sobre setembro como uma família, mas agora não era a hora certa ou o lugar.

Ela sorriu timidamente para Edward e encolheu os ombros. Ele sorriu docemente e enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um lenço branco pequeno. Ela o pegou de sua mão estendida, e limpou o rosto dela, tentando eliminar qualquer vestígio de lágrimas.

"Eu pareço bem?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

"Sim, você está maravilhosa", Edward respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Ugh, ok. Podemos voltar para dentro antes de vocês dois começarem a dar beijinhos de novo?" Jack reclamou sem entusiasmo.

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça, antes de sair da varanda tranqüila para o barulho constante da sala lotada, mais uma vez.

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**...**

Um pouco mais de uma hora depois, Marcus subiu ao palco.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores. Primeiro, eu quero agradecer por terem vindo esta noite, para apoiar uma causa nobre. Como alguns de vocês sabem muito bem, meu nome é Marcus Preston, e eu sou presidente da Northern Trust Co. Apenas cerca de cinco anos atrás, a tragédia se abateu sobre a nossa família, quando meu neto, Jackson, desapareceu. Foi um golpe que atingiu a todos nós profundamente. Através de voltas e reviravoltas que nenhum de nós poderia esperar, a nossa história tem um final feliz. Jackson foi encontrado e adotado por uma mulher maravilhosa que vocês vão conhecer hoje à noite. Nem todas as outras crianças receberão esse tipo de fim, por isso estamos aqui hoje à noite para arrecadar fundos para The Lost Treasures Foundation, que ajuda crianças abandonadas e desaparecidas e suas famílias. Por favor, abram seus corações e suas carteiras esta noite."

Ele sorriu para o seu público cativo e olhou ao redor da sala, antes de apontar para uma grande mesa à sua direita.

"Além da nossa noite de angariação de fundos, também temos alguns itens para criar um leilão silencioso, então por favor, sintam-se livres para subir e dar uma olhada em algumas das coisas oferecidas. Agora, sem mais delongas, eu gostaria de introduzir ao mundo a famosa autora e minha nova heroína pessoal, Srta. Isabella Swan."

Bella engoliu o nervoso antes de ficar de pé e fazer seu caminho para o pequeno palco. Ela ainda tinha casos menores de medo de palco, mas eram longe de ser tão ruins como costumavam ser. Ela tinha Tanya e sua abordagem para reservar contratações e agradecia por isso. Ela sorriu graciosamente para Marcus, que a ajudou a subir as escadas para chegar ao pódio. Ela respirou fundo e sorriu para a multidão.

"Olá a todos. Obrigado, Marcus, pelas suas palavras encantadoras. Eu realmente as apreciei. Estou aqui esta noite para fazer uma campanha para The Lost Treasures Foundation. Eu a fundei há alguns anos atrás, logo depois que eu adotei o meu filho, Jack, para ajudar as crianças que estavam sozinhas como ele esteve. Ele estava perdido e sozinho, quando me deparei com ele há cinco anos; uma criança de três anos que não poderia dizer onde estava sua família ou mesmo onde estavam os comos e os porquês de sua aparição em Seattle em dias que ainda são um mistério para todos nós, mas no aqui e agora, Jack encontrou o seu final feliz. Existem milhões de crianças em todo o país, que estão perdidas e sozinhas, que precisam de amor, conforto e abrigo. A LTF ajuda a encontrarem isso. Nós também fornecemos apoio às famílias que estão desprovidas de meios, e seus filhos estão desaparecidos. Nem todo mundo pode ter um final feliz, mas podemos nos esforçar para fazer os números subirem. Por isso, é com um pesado, e ainda alegre coração, que eu agradeço a cada um de vocês por assistir e ajudar a tornar possível que o LTF continue mudando vidas".

Ela sorriu e acenou uma vez antes de voltar atrás. Marcus andou rapidamente ao lado dela e pegou o microfone. "Mais uma vez, muito obrigada e desfrutem a noite."

Houve um punhado de aplausos quando Marcus estendeu a mão para ajudar a Bella a descer as escadas. Quando ela estava em segurança no chão, ele se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você foi absolutamente maravilhosa, Isabella."

Ela sorriu para ele timidamente quando eles fizeram o seu caminho de volta à mesa, onde ela tomou seu lugar, mais uma vez entre Jack e Edward. Ambos a abraçaram e sussurraram parabéns e que ela fez um ótimo trabalho. Ela sorriu e beijou-os na bochecha. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa com sua família, os olhos de Bella foram para Jack especulativamente.

"O que você tem aí, garoto?"

Jack revirou os olhos e riu alegremente. "É suco de uva, mamãe, não se preocupe."

Ela riu e bagunçou seu cabelo ligeiramente. Um momento depois, sentiu Edward puxar em seu cotovelo. Ela se virou para ele e não pôde deixar de retribuir o seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

"Dança comigo, por favor, Bella?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e colocou a mão na sua, deixando-o levá-la para a pista de dança. Uma nova canção começou suavemente enquanto ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço.

...  
_**Own City – Vanilla Twilight**_

_As estrelas descem para beijá-la_

E eu fico acordado e sinto sua falta

Me sirva uma forte dose da atmosfera

Porque eu vou cochilar seguro e sadio

Mas eu vou sentir falta de seus braços em volta de mim

Eu enviarei um postal a você, querida

Porque eu queria que você estivesse aqui

...

Ela suspirou. "Eu amo essa música, é tão bonita."

"Mmmhmm", Edward concordou em um zumbido.

"Bella, o que vocês estavam conversando na varanda? Parecia um momento tenso."

"Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? Eu não acho que este seja um bom lugar para essa conversa."

Ele colocou a mão em seu rosto e ela se inclinou para ele. "Eu só quero saber se tudo está bem, baby."

Ela derreteu ao som de sua voz a chamando de baby e olhou em seus olhos sinceros.

"Vai estar. Nós três só precisamos nos sentar e resolver algumas coisas em relação à forma como tudo isso vai se desenrolar no final do verão."

Ela observou seus olhos entristecerem quando ele balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar.

...

_Eu vou assistir a noite se tornar azulada_

Mas não é o mesmo sem você

Porque precisa de dois sussurrando baixinho

O silêncio não é tão ruim

Até que eu olho para minhas mãos e me sinto triste

Porque os espaços entre os dedos

Estão bem onde você se encaixava perfeitamente

...

O silêncio constrangedor estava a matando, então ela tentou aliviar o clima.

"Então, o que você acha da Tan com o Tre?"

Edward levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para onde os dois estavam sentados e conversando animadamente.

"Acho que eles têm o potencial de ser perfeitos juntos ou matarão um ao outro. De qualquer maneira, ele deve definitivamente estar soltando fogos de artifício."

Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Eu acho que eles fazem um par bastante interessante."

"Eles fazem," Edward concordou.

...

_Vou encontrar repouso em novas formas_

Apesar de eu não ter dormido há dois dias

Porque me arrepia a nostalgia fria até os ossos

Mas embebido no crepúsculo de baunilha

Vou me sentar na varanda da frente durante toda a noite

Pensando em porque

Quando eu penso em você eu não me sinto tão sozinho

...

"Olha, me desculpe pelo constrangimento de alguns momentos atrás", ele soprou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios em sua espinha.

"Não, é compreensível. Você conseguiu o seu filho de volta, é difícil imaginá-lo indo embora de novo."

Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou em seus olhos apaixonadamente.

"Não é só ele, Bella. É você, também. Eu te amo. Mais do que eu já amei alguém mais além de Jack. Eu não posso perder vocês dois."

Sua garganta fechou e ela sentiu as lágrimas brotarem dos seus olhos.

"Eu não sei como vamos fazer isso funcionar, Edward, mas eu também te amo, tanto. Você nunca vai perder qualquer um de nós, mesmo se estivermos do outro lado do país. Nós estaremos bem aqui", disse ela com sinceridade, colocando a mão sobre seu coração.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a apaixonadamente, mas rapidamente.

...

_Quando seus olhos violeta ficarem mais brilhantes_

E suas asas pesadas ficarem mais leves

Eu vou provar o céu e sentir-me vivo novamente

E eu vou esquecer o mundo que eu conhecia

Mas eu juro que eu não te esquecerei

Oh, se minha voz pudesse alcançar

Voltar ao passado

Eu sussurraria em seu ouvido

Oh querida, eu queria que você estivesse aqui

...

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para o seu amor. "Falaremos sobre tudo isso mais tarde, eu prometo."

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou seus lábios contra sua testa. Ela olhou para sua mesa e sentiu o coração começar a martelar e a paranóia correr através dela. Jack estava tremendo e respirando de forma irregular. Ela sacudiu-se para longe de Edward e correu para o lado de seu filho. Edward ficou congelado por um minuto, sem entender o que diabos tinha acontecido, mas foi rapidamente abalado de seu movimento assim que ele percebeu o destino de Bella.

Ela estava ao lado de seu filho em um instante, passando as mãos sobre seu rosto e seus braços, checando para ver se algo estava errado fisicamente. Sua respiração tornou-se cada vez mais rápida e seus olhos estavam arregalados como pires. Ela agarrou suas mãos e esfregou-as.

"Jack! Jack, querido, você precisa se acalmar. Respire fundo, pequenino. É isso, volte para a mamãe", ela o acalmou em seu ouvido, enquanto passava sua mão livre por seu cabelo. Ele virou os olhos arregalados para encontrar os dela e abriu a boca para falar, mas nenhum som saiu. Ele piscou e engoliu.

"O que foi, baby? O que te deixou tão chateado?"

Seus olhos voaram de volta para a mulher em um vestido azul que estava parada a poucos metros de distância, na frente de sua mesa, sorrindo para um Edward lívido e para Esme.

"Victoria", ele sussurrou.

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

**...**

**Nota da Irene:**_ A música que tocou quando eles dançavam era Vanilla Twilight de Own City. Estou simplesmente apaixonada pela música. Vocês viram que letra linda?_

_Mas eu sei, vcs nem estão lembrando disso agora, só estão pensando na ultima palavra do capítulo. Todas nós tínhamos esse sentimento, não era? Estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade e a Victória estava demorando muito para aparecer. Acho que o próximo capítulo será interessante. E bem... James apareceu. Quem mais teve "um sentimento ruim" com isso levanta a mão. Estou tão curiosa quanto vcs. A partir daqui estou lendo junto._

_Até quarta que vem e sim, mais 50 reviews e mais um extra. Obrigado por todas as reviews. Fico emocionada quando conseguimos passar de mil. É tão lindo ver fics em Português chegando a isso. É muito raro e muito legal. Obrigado mesmo. Eu e Leilizuda nem acreditamos quando vemos tantas leitoras._

_Um obrigado especial a **Hdila** e **Louzi** que deixaram muitas reviews essa semana. Vcs são demais!  
_

_Essa é provavelmente minha maior nota, mas tbm quero dizer que assim que terminarmos de postar __**Parachute**__, eu e Leili começaremos __**Rabbit Heart**__, que é da mesma autora. Espero que vocês continuem a nos acompanhar. Ahhhhhhhhhh... depois das minhas 'férias' estarei trazendo uma __**fic nova**__, __comédia romântica__ (meu estilo favorito). Espero que gostem. Beijos_

_**Nota Leili: **__THE BITCH IS BACK! __Só isso que eu tenho a dizer._

_Eu postei o outtake pelas reviews do capítulo anterior, então confiram no meu perfil. Obrigada pelo apoio de vocês. Como a Neni disse, ao terminar __**Parachute**__ vou dividir com ela __**Rabbit Heart **__que é bem interessante também. Essa fic ainda tem um caminho bem complicado pela frente, mas vamos torcer para tudo sair bem._

_Beijos._


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Mesmo que ninguém, exceto aqueles em suas imediações, tivesse qualquer indício de que algo estava errado, Bella ainda se sentia como se o salão estivesse estranhamente quieto. Diante daquela que era a mulher que tinha freqüentado seus pesadelos e mais sangrentas fantasias. Lá estava ela, olhando presunçosa e confiante, quando ela deveria estar atrás das grades ou no fundo de uma vala em algum lugar. O sangue de Bella começou a ferver e ela sentiu a fúria borbulhando enquanto ela se levantou e caminhou até aquela mulher. Notando a aproximação de Bella, Victoria levantou uma sobrancelha para ela em desafio e levou tudo em Bella para não dar um tapa no sorriso largo no rosto da outra mulher.

"Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Edward sibilou. Victoria olhou focada sobre ele, e ela sorriu amplamente.

"Edward, baby, sua aparência está ótima", ela respondeu com uma doentia voz doce.

"Corta essa merda, Victoria. O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele jogou toda a raiva em terra, fazendo-a rir levemente.

"Porque, Eddie, esta noite é em honra de nosso filho, não é? Que tipo de mãe eu seria se não demonstrasse os meus respeitos."

"Victoria Anne," Marcus repreendeu sua filha. Seu rosto estava vermelho e borrado, uma indicação clara de sua raiva e embaraço por sua filha mais velha.

Bella franziu a testa ligeiramente. Ela tinha assumido automaticamente que ele tinha sido o único a informar Victoria do reaparecimento de Jack. Se não tivesse sido ele, então, quem tinha? Sua mente começou a girar com possibilidades e improbabilidades. Ela olhou em torno de seu grupo rapidamente antes de notar James de pé ao lado, parecendo extremamente irritado e um pouco chateado. No início, ela pensou que era de preocupação por Edward, mas então ela o viu chamar a atenção de Victoria e apertar seus olhos imperceptivelmente, como se estivesse em alerta. Victoria franziu os lábios e piscou para ele antes de colocar a sua atenção de volta para Edward. Bella piscou e rapidamente desviou o olhar antes de qualquer um deles a pegar assistindo. As rodas em sua mente começaram a girar na velocidade da luz.

Por que James se comunicou com Victoria? O que foi aquilo? Eles pareciam muito familiarizados um com o outro. Foi ele quem lhe informou sobre o baile? De repente, o sentimento desconfortável que ela tinha antes de conhecê-lo agora fez sentido, com memórias inundando seu cérebro.

...

_(Flashback do Capítulo 2)_

_Quando lhe foi perguntado se ele sabia há quanto tempo estava sozinho, sua resposta literalmente partiu o coração de Bella._

_"Eu não sei. Foi quando o homem nos encontrou no parque. Ele disse a mamãe que ela tinha que abandonar a criança ou ela não iria conseguir. Ela me disse para ficar no banco e que ela estaria de volta em breve". Seus pequenos olhos se encheram de lágrimas._

_Ao ouvir isso, Bella respirou fundo e olhou para o pai, cujo rosto estava gravado com nojo._

_"Que homem foi esse, Jack?" Zafrina perguntou: "Seu papai?" Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente._

_"Não, meu papai estava em casa quando saímos no carro."_

_Quando ela pediu a Jack para descrever como esse alguém parecia, ele disse que o homem era grande, com cabelos loiros longos e que sua mãe era alta, com cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis. _

...

Bella olhou mais uma vez para James e seus cabelos loiros e se perguntou se sua cor de cabelo era muito mais do que uma coincidência para ignorar. E se Victoria estava tendo um caso com o advogado de seu marido? O que os teria levado a Seattle? Ela piscou e balançou a cabeça. Ela se repreendeu por pensar em uma história tão maluca nesse momento. Ainda assim, ela fez uma nota mental para pedir a Jenks para pesquisar sobre o Sr. Brooks, logo que possível. Charlie sempre lhe ensinou a confiar em seus instintos; para ser cautelosa e que era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Ela engoliu sua apreensão sobre James e incidiu sobre o confronto que acontecia na frente dela. Victoria colocou as mãos nos quadris e revirou os olhos.

"Você precisa sair Victoria, antes que eu a coloque para fora."

"Você não acha que está sendo um pouco rude, Edward? Quero dizer, se passaram cinco anos desde que eu vi meu filho. Ninguém pensou em me informar que ele estava vivo e bem? Eu tive que descobrir a partir de terceiros. Eu nunca pensei que você ia descer tão baixo."

"Ele não é mais seu filho. Você assinou um documento renunciando qualquer direito de mãe que tinha e lavou as mãos para ele", Edward rosnou com raiva.

"Eu não levantaria essa questão se eu fosse você".

"E por que não, Vic? É preto no branco. Eu estava lá quando você assinou os papéis. Não precisa cortar e ser irônica."

Victoria sorriu. "Eu estava alta naquele momento. Você sabia disso, o seu advogado sabia, inferno, a minha também sabia. Eu não estava no meu juízo perfeito, e você se aproveitou disso. Chama-se conluio. Se eu fosse forçar a situação, eu poderia ter esse pequeno pedaço de papel negado."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e suas narinas inflaram de fúria. "Por quê? Por que diabos você iria tentar algo assim? Você nunca quis ser mãe em primeiro lugar!"

Ela deu um passo mais perto e olhou para ele. "Exatamente. Você forçou isso em mim."

Seu rosto perdeu toda a sua cor e ele ficou de queixo caído. "E-eu nunca forcei nada em você."

"Não fisicamente, não. Emocionalmente, sim. Se eu tivesse fugido e feito um aborto como eu queria, meus pais teriam me renegado graças a você. Eu não tinha escolha. Bem, eu tenho uma escolha agora."

Edward se endireitou tão alto como que pôde e olhou para sua ex-esposa, se perguntando o que ele já tinha visto ali que fosse atraente. "Esta não é uma luta que você vai ganhar, Victoria."

O olhar de Victoria pousou na forma tremula de Jack, um sorriso mal descansou sobre seu rosto. Bella sentiu uma onda avassaladora de raiva e proteção ferver em suas veias. Ela moveu-se rapidamente para a frente de seu filho, cortando a visão de Victoria e colocando-se diretamente na linha de fogo, encontrando o olhar assustado de Victoria. Ela não se importava de quem era o sangue que corria nas veias de Jack, ele era seu filho e ela o iria proteger até seu último suspiro.

A bruxa de cabelo vermelho inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou para Bella especulativamente, como se ela fosse um caçador analisando a presa. Os gelados olhos azuis de Victoria se estreitaram e ela deu um passo a frente. Bella se deslocou para uma posição defensiva e apertou os punhos em seus lados, grata por todas as aulas que seu pai lhe deu de auto-defesa. Esta cadela não estaria colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de seu menino.

Esme deu um meio passo a frente e colocou a mão na frente de Victoria, parando seu movimento.

"Não vá mais longe," a mulher mais velha falou com autoridade.

Victoria virou o seu olhar com os olhos arregalados para Esme. "E quem você acha que vai me parar, Esme?" ela perguntou petulante.

"Eu vou". Esme disse furiosa, seus olhos verdes nunca vacilando. "Você não vai colocar uma mão sobre a minha família novamente. Eu vou te ver no inferno primeiro."

Marcus caminhou até sua filha e colocou uma mão em seu cotovelo. "Victoria, eu acho que é hora de você ir embora."

Ela olhou para seu pai com confusão escrita em seu rosto.

"Papai? Você realmente vai me expulsar?" Ela bateu os cílios e amuou.

O semblante de Marcus hesitou por apenas um momento antes de endurecer. "Sim, eu vou. Eu não vou escolher você sobre o meu neto, Victoria. Você já teve chances demais. Edward está certo, você não vai vencer essa luta."

A mandíbula de Victoria caiu aberta. "Você está brincando comigo?" Ela apontou para Jack e começou a levantar a voz. "Isso é besteira. É o meu filho ali; Eu que o carreguei e dei à luz a ele, eu tenho todo o direito de vê-lo."

Edward nivelou um duro olhar para ela. "Legalmente, você não tem uma perna para se sustentar. Você assinou os seus direitos. Isso significa que você não é nada, além de uma doadora de óvulos para o meu filho."

A mão de Victoria voou e bateu do outro lado do rosto de Edward com força suficiente para virar sua cabeça.

"Não foda comigo, Edward. Você não tem idéia do que eu sou capaz", Victoria falou em voz baixa e ameaçadora. Bella rapidamente avançou, mas Tanya segurou-a de volta pelo braço.

"Não, Bella, não", sua amiga sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu sei que você quer dar uma de Mamãe Urso nessa Vicwhoria***** porque ela colocou as mãos sobre o seu homem, mas olhe para ela. Ela está fazendo isso para conseguir uma reação. Ela está tentando incitá-la a fazer algo que poderia custar-lhe Jack. Não caia na dela. Ela está trazendo para fora a corda, deixe-a se enforcar."

_*****__ Mistura de Victoria com Whore, que significa puta. Ou seja, VictóriaPuta, mas fica melhor no original._

Bella estava furiosa, mas ela entendeu exatamente o que Tanya estava dizendo. Ela teria apenas que encontrar uma maneira de embrulhar as mãos em torno do pescoço amarelo sem uma audiência. Ela assentiu com a cabeça agitada, e Tahn soltou seu braço.

Bella se aproximou de Edward e colocou a mão em suas costas. Ele olhou para ela de forma rápida e fez uma careta. Um vermelho brilhante já estava formado em seu rosto e sentiu sua raiva voltar em um nível ainda mais insalubre. O olhar de Victoria concentrou-se em Bella e ela zombou.

"E não me fale sobre você, princesa. A inocente e santa Isabella Swan." Victoria riu maldosamente quando percebeu os olhos de Bella aumentarem. "Oh, sim, eu sei tudo sobre você, Senhorita Perfeição. Você deveria saber melhor e lembrar que está brincando de casinha com a minha família. Um pedaço de papel nunca vai te fazer mãe do Jackson. Você é apenas um corpo quente para a cama de seu pai; uma prostituta comum."

Jack olhou para cima bruscamente e olhou em sua direção. "PARE COM ISSO", ele rosnou um som semelhante de um animal ferido. "Deixe minha mãe em paz."

Victoria levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu, mal entendendo o que o menino disse. Bella endireitou e sorriu docemente, o que fez a confiança da outra mulher vacilar.

"Ele está falando de **mim**, sua idiota. Eu sou a mãe dele, não você, e não há uma coisa maldita que você possa fazer sobre isso."

Bella deu as costas para Victoria e caminhou até Jack, que estava olhando para ela com olhos arregalados e assustados. Ele tinha um braço enrolada na sua cintura, como se ele estivesse tentando manter-se inteiro. Ela sorriu tristemente, e ele voou para ela, logo que ela abriu os braços para ele. Ela abraçou seu filho enquanto o seu pequeno corpo tremia.

"Está tudo bem pequenino, ninguém vai te machucar", ela murmurou baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto esfregava suas costas.

"Bella, porque você não leva Jack para tomar um ar?" Esme ofereceu.

Jack pediu para a mamãe com olhos tristes e cansados. "Eu só quero ir para casa. Por favor, mamãe?"

Bella assentiu rapidamente e olhou para Edward, que ainda estava em profunda discussão com Victoria e Marcus. James caminhou em direção Bella e sorriu.

"Eu ficaria feliz em levar você e o rapaz para casa, Senhorita Swan."

Bella olhou para ele em choque, cada parte dela gritando: 'Sem chance no inferno, companheiro.' Mesmo que ela não tivesse provas, não havia como negar que sua intuição estava dizendo que James Brooks era perigoso.

Ela sentiu Jack enrijecer e começar a tremer mais quando ele olhou para James. O menino rapidamente virou a cabeça e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro.

"Isso não será necessário, Sr. Brooks", Demetri falou. "Eu vou ser mais do que feliz em escoltar Bella e Jack até sua casa."

Esme colocou a mão no ombro de Bella e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Vá em frente, eu vou explicar a Edward."

Bella assentiu e depois deu a Tre um olhar agradecido. Eles recolheram suas coisas e fugiram rapidamente para fora do salão sem serem detectados.

Bella e Jack se enrolaram juntos no banco de trás do carro de Demetri e Tanya entrou com ele na frente.

"Você não tem que ir Tahn," Bella disse calmamente. Tanya olhou por cima do ombro e revirou os olhos.

"Se eu tivesse permanecido naquele salão, você com certeza iria ter que usar suas economias para o dinheiro de minha fiança, Bella. Alguém ia ficar aleijado, ou o com a cara repugnante ou a pu-" Tanya olhou para Jack e recolheu o xingamento que estava prestes a voar para fora de sua boca. "Bem, alguém ia se machucar."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Jack, cuja cabeça estava descansando no ombro dela com os olhos fechados. Seu coração se partiu pelo seu filho. Não só ele tinha lidado com nervosismo sobre o baile, mas Victoria aparecendo deve ter jogado a sua ansiedade em um nível totalmente diferente. Jack suspirou e se mexeu, abrindo os olhos e olhou para dentro dos dela.

"Eu estava com medo. Quando eu a vi, fiquei tão assustado. E-eu tenho tido pesadelos com ela. Que ela me levava para longe de você e do papai. Que ela machucava um de vocês ou ela me machucava. Eu não quero vê-la nunca mais. Por favor, mamãe, por favor. Não deixe que ela me leve."

O coração de Bella ficou completamente destruído enquanto escutou a angústia na voz de Jack. Nesse momento, ela poderia ter cometido um assassinato e não pensaria duas vezes sobre isso. Victoria Preston merecia estar sentada nos portões do inferno agora, esperando para ter a sua alma julgada. Bella beijou o topo da cabeça de Jack e esfregou suas costas.

"Ssh, baby. Não há problema em ter medo, mas ninguém vai deixar que ela te machuque. Não há força na Terra que irá levá-lo de nós. Agora que ele tem você de volta, seu pai irá mover montanhas para se certificar de que você está seguro, e você sabe que eu lutaria com o inferno por você. Há uma linha muito longa de pessoas dispostas a ficar entre você e Victoria."

Jack assentiu e apenas olhou para o espaço. Tanya virou em seu lugar e Bella deu um sorriso triste.

"Acho que devemos falar para Jazz começar a trabalhar em uma ordem de restrição o mais rápido possível", ela disse calmamente.

"Eu só estava pensando comigo mesma," Bella respondeu. "Nós precisamos ver sobre a obtenção de cópias de seu registro de divórcio e onde assinou renunciando seus direitos de Jack. James é o advogado de Edward, e eu não sei qual será sua reação com isso, mas todos nós precisamos sentar para discutir onde vamos a partir daqui. Precisamos de um plano de ação para nos certificar de que Jack está a salvo, não importa o que aconteça."

"Provavelmente seria melhor falar com Carlisle sobre isso", opinou Demetri desde o seu assento do motorista.

"O que quer dizer, Tre?" Tanya perguntou.

"Brooks teve alguns problemas de família na época do processo de divórcio e não foi capaz de lidar com isso para o Ed. Carlisle tinha o seu próprio advogado, Felix Howard, cuidando de tudo para ele. Pessoalmente, acho que era melhor para o Ed. Eu nunca tive um bom sentimento sobre esse homem, e eu sei que não sou o único.

Bella sentou-se, um pouco assustada com a revelação de que James não teve nada a ver com o divórcio. Ela se perguntou brevemente se ele tinha um motivo para ficar longe. Como, talvez dormir com a mulher de seu cliente? Ele não teria gostado de estar perto do divórcio, no caso de Victoria tentar usar seu caso contra ele, para obter mais de Edward. As peças do quebra cabeça estavam caindo no lugar e ela não gostou do quadro que tinha.

"Tre, isso vai soar completamente fora de contexto, mas você se lembra se James já teve o cabelo comprido?"

Tre encontrou os olhos de Bella com um olhar surpreso pelo retrovisor, estampado em seu rosto.

"Sim, ele tinha. Ele costumava ser na altura dos ombros, mas ele cortou há alguns anos atrás. Por que a pergunta?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e decidiu manter as suas suspeitas para si mesma, por enquanto. Ela sentiu seu desconforto com o papel de James no desaparecimento de Jack crescer astronomicamente. Seu estômago estava dizendo que ele estava lá com eles em Seattle. Agora, ela só precisava descobrir o por quê.

"Não há razão, apenas curiosidade." Bella percebeu o olhar interrogativo de Tanya e ela balançou a cabeça um pouco, tentando transmitir que ela iria se explicar mais tarde. Tanya entendeu e assentiu em reconhecimento.

"Tahn, lembre-me depois que eu preciso falar com o Jenks sobre algumas coisas?"

Os olhos de Tanya se arregalaram e ela assentiu novamente, desta vez colocando dois e dois juntos e sacando o celular para enviar uma mensagem para Jenks para iniciar o processo para conseguir saber toda a sujeira sobre o Brooks, logo que possível.

Um pouco mais tarde, o carro parou em frente da casa dos Cullen. Jack tinha adormecido e estava frio, então Bella tirou os sapatos e o colocou em seus braços para levá-lo para a cama. Demetri contornou ao seu lado e se ofereceu para levar Jack para ela, mas ela não podia deixá-lo ir. Ela precisava fazer isso, se sentir conectada ao seu filho agora.

"Uff, obrigada," ela bufou, "mas eu o peguei, Tre. Merda, ele é mais pesado do que eu me lembrava."

Bella pegou o menino dormindo e fez seu caminho para dentro da casa, deixando Tanya recolher os poucos pertences que ela e Jack tinham deixado dentro do carro. Quando ela chegou ao topo das escadas, tomou a decisão de colocar Jack no seu quarto, imaginando que ia ser uma noite difícil. Ela o deitou em cima do cobertor e sentou-se para retirar seus sapatos e seu paletó. Ela olhou para seu rosto pacífico e deixou escapar uma lágrima pequena. Não era justo. Ele não merecia sentir tanta dor desse jeito. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto dele e suspirou, antes de levantar e pegar suas coisas em seu quarto. Ela vasculhou seu armário até que ela pegou um pijama e o levou de volta para seu quarto. Quando ela terminou de trocar sua roupa, puxou os cobertores e cobriu-se.

Ela ouviu uma batida suave no batente da porta e olhou para cima para ver Tanya ali.

"Hey," ela sussurrou enquanto foi até Bella e apertou seu ombro. Bella sorriu tristemente e colocou os braços em volta da cintura Tahn em um abraço.

"Olha, eu peguei a bola rolando de informações sobre James e enviei uma mensagem para Jenks. Eu acho que sei onde você está indo com isso. E se Victoria não encontrou um fornecedor aleatório?"

Bella assentiu contra o estômago de Tanya. "Eu não vou dizer nada para Edward até termos certeza."

"Bell, eu não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Vocês dois estão apenas começando um relacionamento e você não deve começar a esconder as coisas dele."

Bella se afastou e olhou para Tanya com uma expressão suplicante. "Se estivermos certos, isso vai machucá-lo. Isso vai significar que não só a esposa o traiu, mas seu bom amigo o fez também. James é um advogado, ele cobriu seus rastros muito bem. Eu não quero dizer até que tenhamos certeza."

Tanya assentiu com relutância. "Se alguém pode encontrar qualquer coisa em Brooks, é Jenks. Ele deve ter algo para nós na parte da manhã."

Depois de um momento, Tanya suspirou e abraçou os ombros de Bella. "Você é minha melhor amiga, Bell. Estou sempre do seu lado, você sabe? Meu silêncio é o seu."

"Obrigada, Than. Olha, que tal reunir-se com Jasper e Alice amanhã? Eles não estão voltando até domingo."

Percebendo a data de domingo, Bella gemeu. "Merda, meu pai vem no domingo. Que merda de momento para Victoria aparecer. Ela não podia ter caído em silêncio pela Terra ou algo assim?"

Tanya deu um tapinha de conforto em seu ombro. "Olhe isto deste modo, talvez ter Charlie por perto vai ajudar Jack a se sentir mais seguro. Você sabe o quão próximo os dois são."

"Sim, é verdade. Ugh, Charlie vai ficar doido quando ouvir o que aconteceu esta noite."

"Bom".

Bella olhou incrédula para sua amiga. "Bom? Você está falando sério?"

Tanya sorriu e assentiu. "Ele é o único de nós que pode legalmente atirar em alguém, lembra?"

Bella bufou e balançou a cabeça. "Obrigada pela imagem. Eu precisava disso."

"A qualquer hora, querida. Ouça, eu estou indo embora. Tre vai me dar uma carona de volta para o hotel. Tenho certeza que a cavalaria estará aqui em breve."

Bella deu um sorriso genuíno. "Muito obrigado por estar aqui, Tahn."

Tanya se abaixou e colocou um beijo na cabeça de Bella antes de caminhar em direção à porta. "Sempre, Bell."

"Hey, Tanya!" Bella chamou a outra mulher que estava saindo do quarto. Tanya parou e lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

"Seja legal, Demetri é um cara ótimo. Não faça nada que eu não faria!"

Tanya revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Oh, Bella... isso me faria uma Tanya muito tediosa, e todos nós sabemos que a última coisa que eu sou chamada é de tediosa." Ela atirou piscadela e deixou Bella rindo um pouco.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella se moveu inquieta, poucas horas depois. Jack tinha um braço envolto em torno dela e seu vestido ficou preso em locais que eram muito desconfortáveis. Ela virou-se e pegou o telefone na mesa de cabeceira. Ela ficou chocada ao ver que eram três horas da manhã e havia quinze chamadas não atendidas, principalmente de Edward. Ela sentou-se rapidamente e parou quando notou um vulto escuro na cadeira perto da janela. Ela acendeu a lâmpada e Edward piscou, ajustando-se a luz.

Ele estava sentado lá, com gravata desfeita e o terno espalhado pelo encosto da cadeira. Seu cabelo estava em uma desordem selvagem, como se tivesse sido puxado ansiosamente, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Bella suspirou e caminhou até ele. Ele abriu os braços e ela se enrolou em seu colo, descansando a cabeça em seu peito, logo acima do coração.

"Por que você não me acordou?" ela perguntou calmamente. Ela sentiu seu corpo agitar com sua risada.

"Vocês dois pareciam tão pacíficos, eu não podia suportar perturbar isso, então eu sentei aqui assistindo. Por um lado, eu estava agradecendo a Deus por trazer os dois para a minha vida, mas, por outro, amaldiçoando o seu nome por permitir que Victoria ficasse a vinte metros de nós."

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e apertou com força. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Ela não vai chegar perto dele."

Ele se afastou e olhou ferozmente para baixo em seus olhos com um olhar ardente. "Você está certa sobre isso. Se qualquer dano vier a acontecer com você ou a Jack por causa dela, nada menos do que os Céus abertos poderão me impedir de rasgá-la membro a membro."

Bella estendeu a mão e acariciou seu rosto. "Ssh, já está tarde. Venha e tente descansar um pouco. Falaremos sobre tudo na parte da manhã, tudo bem?"

Ao invés de responder, suas mãos se enterraram em seu cabelo e lábios caíram contra os dela. Era uma espécie de beijo desesperado, cheio de intensidade e saudade. Ela trouxe a outra mão até a bochecha oposta e delicadamente embalou o seu rosto, enquanto o ritmo do beijo ficava lento e suave. Ela se afastou e viu como seus olhos se abriram bem devagar. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ele a beijou suavemente uma última vez.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo que?" ela perguntou, um tanto confusa.

"Por me manter no chão. Por me amar. Por amar o nosso filho. Há muitas coisas na lista agora, mas todos e cada um só acrescenta ao meu eterno amor e gratidão por você, Bella Swan."

Seu interior se derreteu e ela suspirou. "Você nunca tem que me agradecer por nenhuma dessas coisas, Edward. Agora, vamos descansar um pouco."

Ela se levantou e pegou a mão dele, puxando-o para uma posição em pé. Ela lentamente desabotoou sua camisa e a deslizou fora de seus ombros, revelando a camisa por baixo. Ela foi para segurar na fivela do cinto e parou, corando.

"Ham, você pode fazer esta parte. Vou me trocar." Ela nervosamente apontou para o banheiro, o que o fez rir.

Ela caminhou rapidamente até sua cômoda e pegou seu pijama, recuando para o banheiro. Quando ela saiu poucos minutos depois, ela encontrou Edward em sua camisa e boxers esparramado ao lado de Jack, já em um sono profundo. Ela sorriu e deitou do outro lado do garoto, antes de esticar mais para desligar a lâmpada. Ela fechou os olhos e desejou ardentemente que o dia seguinte fosse mais pacífico do que o anterior tinha sido, antes de se estabelecer em um sono sem sonhos.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

**Nota Leili:** _Preciso nem dizer que quero tacar fogo nessa Victoria abusada do caramba. Bella juntou os pontos com relação ao James e como será o próximo dia? Hum... Tre e Tahn eu quero! Obrigada a Klaire (rsrs) por ler a fic e comentar nos capítulos ok s2 E as outras obrigada pelas reviews e tem um outtake no meu perfil, muito bom. Continuem comentando para os outtakes hein... Beijos e até quarta._

**Nota da Irene:** _Sou só eu ou todas amam os comentários da Tanya? Eu morri de rir quando ela falou sobre o Charlie dando um tiro na Victória e sobre ela não ser tediosa como a Bella. E bem que a Bella podia deixar de ser tediosa e "desentediar" total no próximo capítulo né? Tirar toda essa tensão deixada pela Vacatória. Ops... Victória... E vcs bem que podiam deixar de ser leitoras fantasmas e deixar uma review hein? Hahahaha_

_Obrigado a todas que comentam. Eu sei que nem sempre consigo responder, mas é pq eu passo o dia todo fora e a noite eu tenho academia. Praticamente leio todas as reviews pelo celular e morro de felicidade com cada uma. \o/_

_Beijos_


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

A manhã seguinte foi repleta de tensão. Todos pareciam estar pisando em ovos, não querendo abordar o elefante na sala. Ao meio-dia, Jasper e Alice apareceram na casa com Tanya junto a eles. Nem 15 minutos depois, Emmett e Rosalie chegaram. Esme adicionou um par extra de cadeiras na mesa da sala de jantar no solário e todo mundo tomou um assento. Carlisle sentou à frente e cruzou as mãos, olhando para as diferentes faces da sala.

"Bem, acho que devemos abordar a situação de Victoria", ele falou calmamente. Ele sorriu com simpatia quando notou Jack endurecer em seu nome.

"Jack, você não tem que estar aqui para isso. Você pode sair da sala, se você quiser."

Jack olhou para Bella, que esfregou suas costas confortavelmente. "Ele está certo, pequenino. Eu não quero que você se estresse."

"Você vai me dizer qualquer coisa que seja importante?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela sorriu tristemente e respondeu: "Sempre, Jack."

O menino engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, antes de se levantar. "Posso usar o seu laptop enquanto você está ocupada, mamãe?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sentiu dores no peito, enquanto observava seu filho sair da sala. Ela se virou e olhou para Tanya primeiro.

"Será que Jenks conseguiu alguma informação?"

Tanya suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Não, mas ele disse que vai continuar a cavar."

Bella gemeu para si mesma e esfregou as têmporas, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que estava chegando.

'O que eu faço agora?' pensou. 'Será que eu digo a ele ou espero? Caramba, eu não posso esconder isso dele.'

Jasper limpou a garganta. "Desde que você e Jack são residentes de Washington, eu vou fazer um documento para uma ordem de restrição bem cedo na segunda-feira pela manhã, quando estivermos de volta para casa. Desde que ela o agrediu fisicamente ontem à noite, Edward, eu gostaria de sugerir uma ordem para você também. Você têm testemunhas o suficiente para atestar isso. Também será bom tê-lo no caso dela seguir adiante com sua idéia ridícula de brigar pela custódia."

Edward distraidamente esfregou o rosto e balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou comunicar a James sobre isso imediatamente."

Tanya zombou e balançou a cabeça. Edward olhou para ela e atirou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

"O que há de errado com isso, Tahn?", perguntou ele. Tanya olhou para as mãos e sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo trair a confiança de sua amiga.

Bella suspirou e estendeu a mão para tocar o braço de Edward, o que fez seu olhar se voltar para ela.

"Eu não acho que seria uma boa idéia, Edward," ela disse suavemente e com o cenho franzido em confusão.

"Por que não? Ele é meu advogado e um dos meus melhores amigos."

Bella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu não sei como dizer isso, exceto colocando tudo para fora. Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre ele e eu não confio nele. Eu acho que ele foi o único que disse a Victoria sobre a noite passada, assim como o homem que Jack viu com ela em Seattle, também. Ele parecia muito afetado por seu aparecimento."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram e ele sentou-se, atordoado com a linha de pensamento de Bella.

"Não, eu acho que você está enganada. Confio em James, ele não faria isso comigo."

O punho de Tanya bateu na mesa profundamente. "Olha, para ser técnica, você não acha que sua esposa iria levar o seu filho e abandoná-lo nas ruas, não é?"

Dor brilhou em seu rosto antes que ele olhasse para Tanya. "Se você quiser ser técnica, isso não é da sua conta", ele respondeu friamente, jogando suas palavras de volta para ela. Os olhos de Tanya se estreitaram.

"Se Bella deixar, Edward, então eu vou sair. Embora considerando que eu, pelo menos, tenho tempo para ouvir todas as suas razões antes de fundir suas opiniões, eu não vejo isso acontecendo."

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Bella e ela jogou as mãos para o ar em frustração.

"Você está brincando comigo agora?" ela meio que gritou com raiva. "Este não é um concurso de poder. Trata-se de proteger Jack."

Ela se virou para olhar para Edward. "Eu sei que ele é seu amigo, mas eu realmente sinto que ele é uma má pessoa agora. Eu nem me importo se ele é um parente de sangue, eu não confio nele, e não vou confiar a vida do meu filho a ele. Eu não vou fazer isso novamente porque você é próximo a ele, mas se Jenks nos mandar qualquer informação que apontar que ele estava com ela em Seattle, todas as apostas estarão certas. Se você optar por confiar em mim ou não é o seu próprio problema. Eu sei que isso é difícil de ouvir, mas eu não posso mudar a situação, embora eu deseje poder."

Ela se virou para Tanya em seguida. "Olha, eu te amo muito, mas jogar essas coisas em Edward irá apenas agravar a situação. Coloque-se em seu lugar. Se alguém viesse até você e me acusasse de fazer algo terrível, se eu fosse culpada ou não, qual seria sua reação?" Tanya olhou para a mesa, sabendo que Bella estava completamente correta. "Compreendo que seu primeiro instinto seja proteger Jack e eu, mas estamos do mesmo lado aqui. Precisamos trabalhar juntos. Não vamos fazer nada precipitado até que tenhamos todos os fatos à nossa frente."

Bella colocou as duas mãos sobre a mesa e olhou para seus dedos. "O objetivo principal aqui é que Victoria não possa ser permitida a ficar perto de Jack novamente. Ele praticamente teve um ataque de pânico na noite passada. Eu não quero que ele tenha que passar por isso novamente."

Tanya olhou para cima e ofereceu um sorriso de desculpas. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. Edward está certo... Isso foi desnecessário e peço desculpas e eu entendo que isso seja um choque para você, mas eu não posso pedir desculpas por proteger os dois com a minha vida. Eles são como uma família para mim, e eu não tive muito disso, então eu posso ter uma tendência a exagerar."

Edward acenou com a cabeça antes de olhar para longe dela, sua mandíbula ainda cerrada.

Tanya suspirou. "O que aconteceu depois que saímos na noite passada?"

Os lábios de Emmett se contorceram, tentando lutar contra um sorriso. "A mamãe bateu em Victoria quando ela começou a falar de novo."

"Esme!" Bella suspirou e olhou para Esme, que cruzou os braços na frente dela e pareceu tão orgulhosa como um pavão.

"O quê? Ela merecia isso. Eu só lamento não ter feito isso mais cedo."

Bella balançou a cabeça e tentou esconder o seu sorriso tonto com o pensamento de Victoria espalhada no assoalho do salão. O desejo de que ela tivesse sido a única a ter batido em Victoria ontem à noite foi imenso. Ela fechou os olhos, imediatamente sóbria quando ela percebeu que era uma boa coisa que eles tivessem saído com Jack quando precisaram. Tanto como Victoria merecia ser jogada no chão, Jack não precisava testemunhar isso.

Ela suspirou e esticou o pescoço, antes de olhar ao redor da mesa.

"Que merda. Oh, desculpe meu palavreado", ela se desculpou. Esme balançou a cabeça e riu levemente.

"No entanto, você está certa. Eu não posso acreditar que aquela cadela apareceu do nada. Ela me dá nos nervos! Se Edward não tivesse me puxado de volta, eu poderia ter feito mais danos naquele rostinho bonito dela," Esme exclamou com raiva.

Bella assentiu, concordando completamente com o que acabara de ser dito. Ela respirou fundo e virou para Jasper.

"Jazz, ela tem chance de ganhar, se ela escolher brigar por ele?" ela perguntou com uma voz tranquila e com medo.

Jasper sorriu gentilmente para ela e balançou a cabeça. "Na minha opinião, não há uma possibilidade no inferno. Tem provas suficientes de que ela o abandonou em Seattle, bem como tendo em conta os registros de sua reabilitação. Sem mencionar o fato claro e simples de que ela assinou o cancelamento de seus direitos a ele. Mesmo se ela estivesse sob a influência de remédios quando ela assinou aquilo, é apenas mais um golpe contra ela pelo uso de drogas."

Bella acenou com a cabeça. "Então, o plano de jogo é arquivar ordens de restrição e mantê-la bem longe de Jack, certo?"

Todos ao redor da mesa assentiram ou acordaram de alguma forma. Alice inclinou-se e expressou uma preocupação.

"O que vai acontecer quando você for para a excursão do livro na próxima semana? Jack vai com você?"

Bella respirou fundo e se virou para Edward. Ela tinha a intenção de ter essa conversa com ele antes, mas os últimos dias tinham sido tão agitados.

"Desculpe, eu queria te perguntar sobre isso mais cedo, mas o que você acha do Jack ficar aqui com você, enquanto Tanya e eu vamos à turnê? Eu pensei que talvez vocês pudessem ter algum tempo sozinhos. Se isso for um problema, não se preocupe com isso. Ele está acostumado a vir a essas coisas comigo. Toda vez eu me pergunto, quando seu próprio fã-clube irá aparecer", ela riu.

Edward abriu um grande sorriso e acenou com entusiasmo. "Isso é bom, muito bom mesmo. Eu tenho trabalhado em projetos menores, desde que estou de volta ao trabalho de qualquer maneira, então não é grande coisa. Vamos nos divertir." Ele se inclinou para baixo, perto de seu ouvido. "Eu sei que você está preocupada, mas vou mantê-lo seguro, Bella", acrescentou ele em voz baixa.

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça tristemente. Estar longe de Jack e saber que Victoria estava à espreita em algum lugar ia deixá-la uma pilha de nervos, mas ela não tinha coragem de afastá-lo de seu pai, especialmente quando o tempo antes de partirem para Washington estava limitado.

"Eu sei", respondeu ela, quase em um sussurro. Ela olhou para longe quando conversas lentamente começaram em volta da mesa. Ela não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma delas. Tudo o que ela queria era seu filho.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada em Jack", ela disse calmamente, antes de ficar de pé.

Ela rapidamente fez seu caminho até as escadas para o quarto de seu filho e descansou sua testa contra a madeira, suspirando. Não pela primeira vez nestes últimos meses, ela foi rasgada ao meio novamente. Ela estava apaixonada por Edward e não queria deixá-lo, mas agora ela também não queria nada mais do que colocar Jack em seus braços e levá-lo de volta para Washington, para longe da ameaça de Victoria ou James. Jack era a sua primeira prioridade. Ele tinha sido a partir do momento em que ela colocou os olhos nele e ele sempre seria.

Ela endireitou-se e bateu em sua porta antes de espiar dentro. Ele estava deitado de lado em sua cama, batendo nas teclas do laptop. Ele olhou para cima e sorriu para ela. "Ei, mãe. Está tudo bem?" ele perguntou, franzindo ligeiramente a testa. Ela balançou a cabeça e se estendeu ao lado dele.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu só queria ver você. Eu sei que isto tem sido difícil. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

O menino fez uma pausa, antes de fechar o laptop e voltar ao seu lado para se apoiar no cotovelo e no rosto de sua mãe.

"Foi estranho. Você sabe, vê-la. Era como se eu estivesse preso em um sonho." Ele fechou os olhos. "Ela parece do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava. Fiquei realmente assustado, mas agora acho que estou com raiva."

Ele abriu os olhos verdes e vibrantes e Bella ofegou na hostilidade que nadava neles.

"Jack", ela sussurrou, se estendendo para esfregar seu ombro.

"Ela não vai conseguir vencer, mamãe. Eu não sou um bebezinho que ela pode ferir; Eu estou maior, e eu posso lutar por mim mesmo agora que eu não tenho mais medo dela."

Bella esticou o braço e puxou-o para um abraço, quebrando o coração dela por tudo este menino tinha dito.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, baby. Tudo vai ficar bem", ela sussurrou enquanto ele segurava-a com força.

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

No dia seguinte, Bella se viu batendo o pé nervosamente, enquanto esperava que seu pai desembarcasse de seu avião. Ela e Jack tinham sentido terrivelmente a falta dele e o novo drama em torno deles agora não facilitava as coisas. Edward queria vir junto com ela, mas ela falou com ele sobre isso, não querendo que seu primeiro encontro com o pai dela fosse em um aeroporto lotado. Em vez disso, Esme se ofereceu para vir e fazer-lhe companhia, o que Bella apreciou. Após alguns momentos, a mulher mais velha estendeu a mão e apertou a mão de Bella em conforto, quando seu nervosismo começou a transbordar.

"Relaxe, Bella. Vai ficar tudo bem."

Esme lhe deu um sorriso agradecido e ela voltou a tempo de ver o rosto de Charlie no meio da multidão de pessoas desembarcando do vôo. Seu rosto estava mais magro, como se tivesse perdido algum peso e seu rosto estava coberto de uma barba que ela não estava acostumada a ver. Ela sorriu e seus pés começaram a se mover por vontade própria. Ela rapidamente se viu envolvida nos braços de seu pai, o cheiro de Old Spice e couro agrediram seus sentidos. Foi um conforto imediato e isso trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.

"Minha garotinha! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Onde o meu menino está?" ele perguntou animadamente, um sorriso caloroso no rosto.

"Ele está em casa com Edward. Nós vamos direto para lá, a menos que você queira parar e pegar alguma coisa para comer?"

Charlie sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Um café e um hambúrguer parece perfeito agora."

Ele saiu de seu abraço e tirou o boné de beisebol dos Mariners quando notou Esme sorrindo ao seu lado.

"Oh! Papai, esta é Esme Cullen, a avó de Jack."

Charlie estendeu a mão e pegou sua mão e sorriu suavemente. "É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora."

"O prazer é todo meu, Chefe Swan. Jack fala tão bem de você."

O rosto de Charlie ficou em uma tonalidade rosa suave e ele esfregou o pescoço, timidamente.

"Obrigado, Sra. Cullen. É Charlie, por favor."

"Contanto que você retribua o favor e me chame de Esme."

Charlie balançou a cabeça antes de retornar seu boné ao seu desgrenhado cabelo antes de tomar a mão de Bella. Ela sorriu para ele e colocou uma de suas mãos em seu rosto, esfregando a barba surpreendentemente suave.

"O que há com essa barba, papai? Você está tentando parecer descolado?"

Charlie bufou e balançou a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros. "Entre a nova promoção de Sue a mantendo no trabalho por longas horas e a falta de vocês dois, eu estive em um abandono. Além do mais, estivemos ocupados desde que Mark teve um ataque cardíaco há algumas semanas."

"Oh, não. Como ele está?" Bella perguntou em preocupação. Mark tinha sido vice de seu pai há mais de dez anos. O fato de que ele foi o único a ter um ataque cardíaco a deixou instantaneamente preocupada com a saúde de Charlie.

"Ele está bem, apenas descansando um pouco. Ele está animado e determinado a voltar ao trabalho em breve".

Ela assentiu e ele a cutucou com o ombro.

"Garotinha, largue essa carinha triste, eu sou tão saudável como um cavalo. Eu mesmo fiz um _check up _completo na semana passada e tudo está perfeito. Agora, o que você diz sobre sairmos deste aeroporto e irmos para longe daquela lata que eu voei? Eu não posso esperar para ver Jack."

Esme soltou uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu sei como você se sente, Charlie. Odeio voar sozinha."

A dupla continuou a lamentar as suas experiências de vôo enquanto fizeram o seu caminho para a garagem. Apenas cerca de uma hora depois, eles estavam estacionando na frente da casa dos Cullen. Bella sufocou uma risadinha na emoção saindo de seu pai em ondas enquanto ele rapidamente pulou para fora do carro e ergueu sua mala por cima do ombro. Sua ânsia lembrou-a completamente de Jack.

Assim que entraram pela porta da frente, os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram, percebendo a casa. Seu olhar acalmou quando se deparou com Edward, de pé no meio da sala, esperando para se apresentar. Bella sorriu suavemente para ele e piscou. Puxando o pai dela para a frente, ela encontrou Edward na metade do caminho do outro lado da sala.

"Pai, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Edward Cullen, o pai de Jack. Edward, este é o meu pai, Charlie."

Edward sorriu amplamente e estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Charlie. "É um prazer conhecê-lo, Chefe Swan. Jack e Bella me falaram muito sobre você. É uma honra chegar a conhecê-lo e agradecer por tudo que você fez."

Bella engoliu nervosamente, enquanto observava seu pai medir o homem que ela amava. Depois de suas experiências com Jacob, Charlie era particularmente superprotetor com qualquer homem que ela fosse sair. Essa foi uma das principais razões pelas quais seus encontros foram poucos e espaçados ao longo dos anos. Quando ela estava lá esperando ansiosamente qualquer tática de intimidação que Charlie tinha planejado, ele completamente a chocou balançando a cabeça e apertando a mão de Edward com firmeza. Seu queixo quase caiu quando viu seu pai normalmente engolir e piscar as lágrimas.

"É bom conhecer você, filho. Eles me disseram coisas boas sobre você também. Como um pai, não posso imaginar o que você passou, mas estou feliz que tudo deu certo para o melhor".

Bella colocou a mão sobre sua boca para sufocar um soluço que ela estava segurando. Ela tinha visto seu pai ser emocional ao longo dos anos, mas ela nunca teria esperado isso neste momento. Quando ela tinha falado primeiro com ele e o deixado saber que ela estava se apaixonando por Edward, ele havia parecido cético e interessado. Uma saudação calorosa e amigável entre os dois homens nunca havia cruzado a mente dela, mas ela ficou muito feliz com o resultado.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e piscou para longe das suas próprias lágrimas.

"POPS!"

Os três adultos se viraram bem a tempo de ver Jack voar nas portas do pátio e lançar-se no seu avô. Charlie riu e deixou cair a mala quando ele pegou Jack e apertou-o com força.

"Jack, Deus, eu senti sua falta, menino!"

"Eu senti a sua, também, Pops! Tanto! A vovó veio com você?" Jack perguntou animadamente.

"Não, me desculpe, garoto. Ela não podia ficar longe do trabalho esta semana, mas você vai vê-la em breve."

Bella olhou para Edward e ela o viu recuar à menção deles irem embora, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente. Ela não podia evitar, mas alcançou e agarrou a sua mão. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu, apertando a mão dela. Quando olhou para trás, Charlie olhou incisivamente em suas mãos e torceu uma sobrancelha. Ela gemeu internamente, sabendo que ela, mais do que provavelmente, estaria enfrentando a Inquisição Espanhola quando ela e Charlie ficassem sozinhos.

Charlie colocou Jack de volta em seus pés e bagunçou seu cabelo. "Como você tem ficado em Chicago, meu filho?"

O rosto de Jack se iluminou e ele começou a divagar sobre o "parque de skate super-irado" e a roda gigante enorme que ele tinha se apaixonado. Ele pegou a mão de seu avô e começou a arrastá-lo para subir as escadas. Esme escolheu aquele momento para deslizar silenciosamente para fora da sala para o escritório também.

"Vamos, Pops. Você tem que ver o meu quarto! É incrível!"

Charlie deu a Bella um olhar impotente, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça e riu. Assim que eles estavam fora de vista, os braços de Edward estavam envolvidos em torno de sua cintura e seus lábios estavam presos aos dela. O beijo começou apaixonadamente, mas acabou lento e doce. Ela se afastou e olhou em seus olhos, sorrindo.

"Sentiu minha falta, não é?" ela riu levemente. Ele descansou sua testa contra ela e suspirou.

"Tanto que você não iria acreditar. Eu não fiz nada, só andar e ficar nervoso durante as últimas três horas."

Ela inclinou-se para cima e beijou-o rapidamente, mas com cuidado. "Você não tinha nada para se preocupar. Jack e eu te amamos; Charlie não teve chance."

Ele sorriu para ela antes de seu rosto anuviar e seus lábios se transformarem em uma careta.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou preocupada. Ele olhou hesitante por um momento antes de respirar profundamente pelo nariz.

"Falei com James hoje sobre a declaração de uma ordem de restrição."

Bella se enrijeceu e seu queixo cerrou sem aviso. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para seus pés, querendo ver as coisas do seu ponto de vista. Ninguém queria acreditar que seu melhor amigo poderia ter dormido com sua esposa, mesmo que isso acontecesse muitas vezes na vida real.

Sua mão encaixou no lado direito do seu rosto e seu polegar acariciou a maçã de sua face. Ela olhou novamente em seus olhos e a angústia estava claramente escrita neles.

"Bella, por favor. Eu não quero que você pense que estou descordando dos seus sentimentos. É só que... ele é meu amigo. Eu não posso questionar nada sem provas. Prometo que vou ser mais cauteloso perto dele até que você fique mais confortável. Eu te amo, e te escolheria sobre ele em um piscar de olhos, mas eu odiaria ser colocado nessa posição."

"Oh, Edward," ela suspirou. "Eu não quero colocá-lo em uma posição como essa. Eu já disse que eu não diria nada contra James sem provas. Eu adoro você, mas minha primeira prioridade é Jack e James precisa começar a orar agora, se ele tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu há cinco anos."

Edward deixou um rosnado baixo sair e ele respondeu com uma voz dura. "Bella, se descobrirmos que ele tinha algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Jack, reze para eu não fazer dele um difunto."

Parecia tão errado, mas sua ferocidade protetora estava a deixando completamente excitada.

Eles se separaram ao som de um pigarro por trás deles. Jack e Charlie estavam no fundo das escadas, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos ter uma conversa, Edward", Charlie falou em sua melhor voz "durona". Bella revirou os olhos e apontou para seu pai.

"Não é necessário. Você pode ficar apenas feliz por mim, pai. Só desta vez, por favor?"

Os olhos de Charlie se suavizaram e ele suspirou. Assim que ele estava prestes a responder, Edward deu um passo a frente.

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu acho que é uma boa idéia. Eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de conversar com o chefe."

Charlie deu a Edward um olhar especulativo antes de sorrir genuinamente e balançar a cabeça.

Os dois fizeram o seu caminho até o pátio, deixando Bella e Jack assistindo as suas formas se retirando.

"Então, Chefe, o que você acha sobre baseball?"

Jack virou-se para Bella e revirou os olhos. "Eles vão ficar fora por algum tempo. Quer jogar um jogo?"

Ela riu e encolheu os ombros. "O que você tem em mente?"

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

Uma hora mais tarde, Bella bateu o controle do Playstation 3 para baixo com desgosto. Ela não conseguia controlar os homens pequenos do futebol na tela nem para salvar sua vida.

"Eu desisto, eu desisto."

Ela ouviu uma risada ruidosa e virou-se para encontrar Emmett inclinando-se sobre o sofá.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Em?" ela perguntou com curiosidade. O homem de ombros largos sorriu maliciosamente.

"Não tinha muito trabalho na loja, então Rosie me expulsou para fora de seu caminho. Além disso, eu queria ver se meu irmãozinho sobreviveu ao encontro com o xerife de arma em punho."

Bella balançou a cabeça e soltou uma gargalhada. "Ele é um chefe de polícia, não um xerife. Na ultima vez que chequei, eles estavam lá fora falando de esportes, então tudo parece estar indo bem."

Ele acenou com a cabeça, pensativo, antes de olhar para as portas do pátio. Ele tentou esconder sua preocupação, mas ela viu através dele.

"Você estava preocupado com ele, hein?" ela perguntou calmamente. Emmett virou-se e a encarou com uma expressão séria, similar aos olhares que ele lhe dera quando eles se conheceram.

"Yeah. Você sabe como eu sou quando se trata de protegê-lo."

"Ele é um homem adulto, Em. Você não pode lidar com ele com luvas de pelica, isso só vai machucá-lo mais."

Emmett olhou para ela, impotente. "O que eu faço, então? Sentar e não fazer nada não é uma opção."

Bella se ajoelhou em cima do sofá e abraçou-o firmemente em torno da cintura.

"Eu não sei, Em, mas vamos descobrir isso, ok?"

"Sim, claro", respondeu ele, infelizmente, antes de falar para Jack. "Parece que você pode precisar um oponente real, huh, para esportes?"

Jack sorriu para seu tio e deu um tapinha no local ao lado dele no sofá. "Parece bom, tio Em. Ela fez o seu melhor, mas minha mãe não é muito boa em futebol."

"Ha, ha, ha," Bella brincou antes de ir para a cozinha para um lanche. Depois de pegar uma maçã, ela voltou para a sala ao descobrir que Edward e Charlie se juntaram à briga. Ela sorriu e contou com a visão de seu pai jogando Madden* com Emmett. Ela olhou para a tela e quase riu da pontuação. Charlie estava por dois touchdowns, o seu Seahawks vencia o Chicago Bears do Emmet por 21-7.

**_*Madden NFL_** _é uma série de jogos eletrônicos de futebol americano desenvolvida pela Electronic Arts para a EA Sports. Seu nome é uma referência ao antigo jogador e técnico vencedor do Super Bowl, John Madden. Após sua aposentadoria como técnico, Madden vinha trabalhando como comentarista dos jogos de futebol americano, tendo passado pelas quatro maiores redes americanas, a ABC, CBS, FOX e até o fim de sua carreira, em abril de 2009, pela NBC.  
_  
Edward olhou para ela rindo calmamente e fez sinal para ela se aproximar, para se sentar com ele e Jack. Ela se acomodou entre seus rapazes e Jack sorriu para ela.

"Mãe? Adivinha o quê?" disse ele ansiosamente.

"O quê?"

"Papai irá nos levar a um jogo dos Cubs na quarta-feira! Isso não é incrível?"

Bella olhou para Edward e riu. "Bom trabalho, Cullen. Vejo que você encontrou o caminho para o coração do meu pai."

"Não, nós apenas compartilhamos um amor comum ao baseball. As chaves para o seu coração também se encaixam no meu, na verdade."

Seu coração se derreteu na adoração em seu olhar quando ele fez sinal para Jack e ela.

"Oh, Edward, seu sapeca", ela suspirou quando ela pegou seu lado. Ele riu levemente e pôs o braço em seu ombro.

"Eh, você gosta disso. Admita."

Ela sorriu para si mesma e concordou com ele em silêncio, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

**...**

O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O

...

**Nota da Irene:** _Oi meninas, bom dia... corri hoje pra postar, pois esse capítulo estava salvo aqui no pc do meu trabalho (ainda bem que o chee ainda não chegou)._

_Amei esse capítulo... tão leve e tão fofo... o Ed e o Charlie se dando bem foi tão legal._

_Agora só nos resta esperar para saber o que vai rolar sobre a história do James e da Victória. Vamos torcer pra eles conseguirem resolver logo essa história._

_Bem, essa será a única fic que continuará em andamento na comunidade durante as minhas férias. Minha parceira Leilizuda se prontificou a dar continuidade a ela na minha ausência e eu sempre passarei pra dar uma revisada nos capítulos, caso seja necessário._

_Então vcs não estarão completamente sozinhas._

_Obrigado por suas reviews, críticas, sugestões... obrigado por continuarem conosco. Até amanhã em EaOMP_

_Adoro..._


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

**4 de Agosto de 2010**

...

Ao longo dos próximos dias, Jack, Charlie e Edward tinham sido quase inseparáveis. Bella se viu á beira de ficar ciumenta, algumas vezes, mas a fofura geral de seus momentos de união fez o sentimento dissipar rapidamente. Todas as noites tinha seu tempo com Edward e não queria magoá-los.

A tarde quarta-feira foi brilhante e ensolarada, o clima estava perfeito para um jogo de beisebol. Bella sentou-se no final da segunda fila, no lado terceira base. Os bancos eram completamente surpreendentes e ela se perguntou brevemente como Edward tinha conseguido manter um deles.

Ela se virou e sorriu para Edward, que estava conversando animadamente com o pai sobre o jogo passado, que teve nesse campo. Jack sentou-se no lado esquerdo de seu pai, prestando muita atenção a tudo o que os dois homens estavam dizendo.

Charlie virou-se e cutucou Edward na lateral. "Eu imaginei que você seria para um fã do Sox, Ed".

Edward esfregou a nunca timidamente antes de responder. "Uh, o Sox estão em Milwaukee esta semana."

Charlie riu alto e bateu no joelho.

Bella balançou a cabeça para os dois homens e sorriu, antes de colocar a mão no bolso do jeans para retirar seu celular que estava vibrando. Ela franziu a testa enquanto percebeu que uma mensagem de um número desconhecido apareceu em sua tela. Abrindo-a, ela engasgou e cobriu a boca.

Olhando para a tela tinha e um retrato de seu grupo andando para o estádio, com Jack entre Edward e ela. A legenda abaixo da imagem tinha:

_"Eu posso chegar até você em qualquer lugar."_

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou acabar com a sensação de náusea em seu estômago, fechando a mensagem rapidamente. Edward se virou, dando-lhe um olhar preocupado.

"Está tudo bem, baby? Você parece enjoada", ele perguntou com uma voz preocupada.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso aguado e acenou brevemente. "Eu vou procurar o banheiro feminino. Eu não estou me sentindo bem, mas eu vou ficar bem."

Ele a beijou na bochecha e sorriu gentilmente. Ela retribuiu o gesto antes de se levantar e fazer seu caminho para os banheiros. A longa fila para o banheiro das mulheres deu-lhe a chance de liquidar suas emoções e pensar racionalmente. Assim que ela encontrou uma cabine vazia, ela colocou a tampa para baixo e se sentou no vaso sanitário. Ela abriu a foto de novo e percebeu que provavelmente foi retirado cerca de dez metros de distância, com Jack como o foco principal. Ela pesava suas opções por alguns minutos antes de chegar a uma decisão. Não havia nenhum ponto em arruinar o resto do jogo para os rapazes, então ela iria adiar a dizer-lhes mais tarde. Até então, ela vigiaria Jack como um falcão e ficaria perto de Edward e Charlie.

Uma idéia saltou em sua mente e ela entrou na sua App Store para encontrar um aplicativo de gravação de chamadas. Uma vez que ele foi instalado e pronto para usar, ela colocou o telefone de volta no bolso e saiu da cabine, parando apenas para lavar as mãos. Ela andou para fora do banheiro, para um canto tranquilo e abriu o software de gravação para re-discar o número desconhecido. A linha pegou e fez uma careta Bella quando ela ouviu uma gravação dizer: "Sua chamada está sendo gravada." Ela desejava como o inferno que a pessoa na outra linha não atendesse.

"A-Alô?" Bella perguntou timidamente.

"Devo dizer que estou surpresa que você chamou de volta", uma voz rouca feminina respondeu. "Não tem qualquer sentido de auto-preservação?"

A testa de Bella franziu, tentando reconhecer a voz semi-familiar. "Quem é?"

"Você realmente tem que perguntar, Srta. Swan?" A mulher riu levemente.

O reconhecimento atingiu Bella como um soco no estômago.

"O que você quer, Victoria?" ela perguntou com raiva.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Não rosne para mim, Isabella. Tenho uma proposta para você."

"O que você poderia possivelmente ter para me oferecer?" Bella perguntou, incrédula.

"Jackson. Eu nunca quis ser mãe. Edward sabia disso. Inferno, as nossas famílias sabiam disso. Eu só queria Edward e o poder que eu tenho de estar com ele. Ele conseguiu ser visto comigo em seu braço. Além disso, ele sempre teve um fraquinho por mim e minha boca, se você sabe o que quero dizer. "

O estômago de Bella revirou, a imagem de Victoria _descendo_ em Edward queimando atrás dos olhos.

"O que isso tem a ver comigo?" ela perguntou, com voz trêmula.

Victoria riu. "É muito simples. Eu quero que você tome o menino e desapareça. Quero investir e pegar os pedaços de coração partido de Edward."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e comicamente ela segurou o riso histérico.

"Você é louca? Que tipo de negócio é esse?" ela perguntou incrédula.

"Oh, mas eu não sou louca. Este é o caminho mais fácil para você. A garantia de que Jack será seu, e somente seu. A maneira mais difícil será enviar-lhe de volta para sua insignificante cidadezinha. Sem Edward **ou** Jack."

"Sério? E como você acha que isso vai acontecer?" Bella perguntou, sua irritação crescendo aos trancos e barrancos.

"Eu tenho uma conexão com Edward, e eu sei que posso facilmente encontrar o meu caminho de volta para sua cama. Nós sempre tivemos um... vínculo especial, ele e eu. Isso pode acontecer agora, e eu pego ele e seu filho de você. Ou, você pode sair agora e manter o garoto. Eu só quero Edward. "

Bella zombou da arrogância desta mulher.

"Eu estava certa antes. Você é louca. Eu amo os dois e não há nenhuma maneira de me afastar de qualquer um deles. Caso você esteja sem saber, eu tenho direitos legais sobre Jack, ao contrário de você."

"Oh, eu sei tudo sobre os seus direitos. Eu também sei que, se Edward e eu mostrarmos uma frente unida, você vai ser esmagada como um inseto no tribunal. Mas, se você desaparecer agora, eu posso fazer o meu caminho e sabotar todos os movimento que ele fizer para tirar Jack de você. Nós todos sabemos que é inevitável. Você honestamente acha que só porque a Mamãe Esme o adotou, ele vai deixá-la simplesmente levar novamente o seu filho?" Victoria riu alegremente. "Você está tão enganada. Eu garanto que no momento que você estiver pronta para ir, ele vai ter apresentado uma medida cautelar para mantê-lo aqui."

O coração de Bella começou a bater mais rápido, os pensamentos de perder Jack estimulando em um ataque de ansiedade.

"Não", ela sussurrou. "Você está errada."

Sentindo a fraqueza, Victoria voou para o matar. "Você tem certeza? Você está disposta a arriscar o seu filho com esse jogo?"

"Como você pode ser assim? E-Eu não entendo como você não poderia amar esse menino."

Foi a vez de Victoria zombar. "Só porque eu levei o menino por nove meses não muda o fato de que eu não me importo com ele. Para ser honesta, ele está melhor com você. Eu não precisava olhar para ele todos os dias e ver meus fracassos ou a vida que eu perdi quando Edward me rejeitou. Ele queria manter a criança, então eu estava pressionada a estar com ele. Eu deveria ter escapado e me livrado dele em silêncio, não contando a ninguém."

Bella sufocou um soluço de desgosto pelo o que ela sentia por Jack.

"Eu não vou dar ele a você. Você terá que erguer-los de minhas mãos frias e mortas."

"Isso pode ser arranjado, Isabella", Victoria respondeu friamente. "Mas lembre-se disso, eu sou sua única esperança de sair de Chicago com Jack."

Bella respirou fundo e inclinou-se contra a parede quando Victoria acabou com a chamada com um 'click'.

Ela sentiu um toque em seu ombro e ela se afastou instintivamente. Seu coração bateu forte quando ela virou para ver a pessoa.

"Baby, hey, o que há de errado? Por que você está com medo?" Edward perguntou, começando a se sentir um pouco assustado quando viu seus olhos arregalados, cheios de medo.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço pequeno e desabou no peito dele.

"Shh, está tudo bem, Bella. Será que alguém te machucou?"

Quando ela não respondeu, ele começou a entrar em pânico.

"Bella. Baby, por favor. Você tem que me dizer o que está de errado. Eu vou ficar louco aqui", ele perguntou em uma voz trêmula.

"Vi-Vic-Victoria", ela soluçou.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram e ele olhou para a multidão, em busca de um vislumbre de cabelo vermelho.

"Onde? O que aconteceu? O que ela fez para você?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas de suas bochechas. Ela tocou a tela do telefone e ele veio para a vida, abrindo a imagem para mostrar Edward. Seus olhos se arregalaram e as narinas inflaram de fúria.

"Que porra é essa?" ele sussurrou, pegando o telefone de sua mão para inspecionar a imagem de perto. Ele olhou para ela, os olhos brilhando com raiva.

"Victoria enviou isso? Como você sabe?"

Bella engoliu e respondeu calmamente. "Eu liguei para o número de volta."

"Sinto muito, o que foi isso?" ele perguntou, não acreditando no que ouvia.

Bella endireitou as costas e olhou diretamente nos seus olhos. "Eu liguei de volta e foi ela que atendeu."

Edward gemeu e entregou o telefone para ela. "Droga, Bella. Eu queria que você tivesse me dito alguma coisa primeiro. Você não sabe do que ela é capaz."

Bella, em parte, entendia o que ele falava, mas uma faísca de aborrecimento fluiu através dela e de sua boca.

"Eu discordo disso. Eu sei exatamente o que aquele monstro é capaz. Eu fui a única que encontrou a criança que ela abandonou, lembra?"

A mágoa brilhou em seu rosto, e ele desviou o olhar. Ela suspirou e estendeu a mão para a sua, após um momento de silêncio constrangedor.

"Sinto muito. Estou chateada e assustada. Isso não é desculpa para jogar isso em você."

Ele olhou para ela e quebrou o seu coração para ver o rosto fechado.

"Vamos voltar aos nossos assentos e ficarmos juntos. Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde", ele disse sem emoção em sua voz.

Bella suspirou quando ele pegou a mão dela e levou-a através da multidão. Essa bagunça de Victoria precisava ser esclarecida em breve. Ela estava usando os nervos de todos que estava muito frágil. Quando chegaram aos bancos, Charlie olhou para cima com preocupação. Ela sorriu levemente, o que saiu como mais uma careta.

"O que está acontecendo?" ele perguntou rispidamente, olhando entre Edward e Bella.

"Está tudo bem por enquanto, chefe," Edward respondeu suavemente. "Falaremos sobre isso quando chegarmos em casa, tudo bem?"

Charlie olhou para Bella, que deu um leve sorriso e pediu para ele com os olhos. Seu pai concordou e voltou seu olhar de volta ao jogo. Bella olhou para Jack e ela suspirou de alívio. Ele estava olhando fixamente para o campo, cativado pelo jogo e completamente inconsciente da tensão em torno de seus pais.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Jack virou-se para seus pais.

"Ei, mamãe?"

"Sim, Jack?"

"Você acha que eu poderia jogar baseball no próximo ano? Garrett já está em uma equipe, e eu acho que Riley está tentando entrar também."

Ela sorriu e assentiu. "Vamos ver quando chegar à hora."

Com a sua conversa tensa no início, não havia dúvida pela maneira que Edward enrijeceu ao lado dela. Uma vez que tivessem resolvido a situação de Victoria, eles teriam que sentar para ter uma conversa séria sobre como eles vão indo lidar com a sua separação. Nenhum deles queria abordar o assunto ainda, mas o tempo estava se fechando sobre eles. As palavras de Victoria começaram corroer isso. Bella se lembrou o quão frio Edward tinha sido quando eles chegaram em Chicago. Se ela estava certa sobre a conexão de Victoria com James, então ela deveria ter conhecimento em primeira mão sobre quaisquer assuntos legais pertinentes à Jack e Edward.

E se ela estava dizendo a verdade? Será que ela teria o seu lugar para toda a sua confiança em Edward quando se tratava de Jack? Ela não tinha a resposta para essa pergunta, e isso fez seu estômago embrulhar. Ela queria desesperadamente acreditar que Victoria estava apenas jogando com suas mentes, mas a ansiedade ainda a corria. A possibilidade de tudo ruir à sua volta estava consumindo seus pensamentos.

Após o jogo, Edward os levou para jantar em um restaurante chamado Ed Debevic. Jack tinha uma bola, escolhendo sentar em uma cabine de vinil vermelho e vestindo seu chapéu de papel com orgulho. Edward sorriu para o entusiasmo de seu filho e fez sinal para Bella deslizar para dentro da cabine primeiro de forma que ela estava sentada de frente ao garoto. Edward se sentou e balançou a cabeça na emoção de Jack.

"Quando o seu tio Em e eu éramos pequenos, vovô Carlisle nos trouxe aqui depois de cada jogo que fomos. Eu costumava ficar emocionado com o fato de que eu compartilhava meu nome com o restaurante."

Jack sorriu para o pai e riu. "Isso é legal, pai. Eu me sinto da mesma forma sempre que eu e minha mãe vamos a esse lugar chamado Jack In The Box quando voltamos para casa!"

Uma garçonete fez o seu caminho e colocou alguns menus em cima da mesa.

"Olá gente, sejam bem-vindos ao Ed Debevic. Eu sou sua garçonete, Kelly. Posso começar com algo para beber?"

Charlie pediu café enquanto Jack e Bella escolheram milk-shakes. Ela balançou seu cabelo ruivo e sorriu sedutoramente para Edward. "E você, bonito? Existe alguma coisa que eu posso fazer por você?"

Bella sentiu o reflexo de seu temperamento e ela agarrou firmemente o guardanapo. Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Sim, obrigado. Vou seguir o exemplo da minha família e ir com um milk-shake de chocolate."

Bella sentiu uma onda de alegria quando ele colocou em ênfase a palavra 'família'.

"Oh, e queremos um Outrageous Cheesy Fries* também?" Edward disse fazendo o sorriso da garota cair um pouco e Bella revirou os olhos enquanto os olhos da menina se alargaram e ela assentiu, antes de desaparecer com as suas ordens.

_*__Outrageous Cheesy Fries__: batata frita com queijo derretido em cima._

Charlie riu e pegou seu menu e Jack seguiu o exemplo. Como Bella abriu o dela, ela se sentiu leve toque de Edward em sua coxa. Sua mão estava descansando lá, a palma para cima e seu coração aquecido. Ela colocou uma das mãos na sua e ele apertou-a carinhosamente. Poucos minutos depois, Kelly voltou com suas bebidas, sua atitude era mais amigável e menos dirigida a Edward, para o prazer de Bella. Jantar passou com a conversa fácil e ela sentiu sua ansiedade de antes afrouxar seu aperto em seu coração.

Depois que Jack estava dormindo, os adultos se reuniran na sala de estar. Carlisle e Esme tinham saído nessa noite, por isso era apenas Bella, Charlie e Edward.

"Então, o que aconteceu antes, Bella?" Charlie perguntou, inclinando-se para a frente e apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

Edward olhou para ela atentamente e Bella suspirou.

"Recebi uma mensagem perturbadora no meu celular e fui para o banheiro feminino me recompor."

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu acho que há um pouco mais do que isso, não tem Bella?"

Charlie olhou entre sua filha e seu pretendente, que tinha começado a gostar e admirar ao longo dos últimos dias.

"Aqui, é mais fácil se você apenas ver, papai."

Bella entregou o telefone a Charlie com a imagem aberta. Testa do homem mais velho enrugou e seu bigode se contraiu. Ele olhou para sua filha, a raiva claramente estampada em seu rosto.

"Quem enviou isto para você, Bella? Por que você não me disse logo que isso aconteceu?"

Edward jogou as mãos no ar antes de bate-los em suas coxas. "Isso é exatamente o que eu disse!" ele exclamou.

Bella respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

"Vocês estavam tendo um bom tempo, e eu não quero arruinar. Eu estava indo para ficar perto de Jack e estar ciente do que me rodeia. Eu não ia fazer algo estúpido."

"Sério?" Edward perguntou sarcasticamente. "O que vocês chama de fazer uma ligação para uma psicopata?"

Bella gemeu internamente e sentiu o ressentimento construir o sei caminho do modo como ele só ficava falando sem pensar nas coisas.

"Você está me dando nos nervos, Edward." Ela olhou para ele. "Deixe-me dizer isso do meu jeito, por favor."

Ele revirou os olhos antes de olhar para seus sapatos. Bella se virou para Charlie, que estava dividido entre olhar divertido com sua interação com Edward e ira pela pessoa que enviou a foto para Bella.

"Sim, eu liguei para o número de volta. Eu queria saber quem era e o que queria."

Charlie correu as mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Bell, você sabe melhor do que isso. Você deveria ter esperado até que pudéssemos rastrear a chamada, ou grampeado o seu telefone. Quem foi? O que eles queriam?"

Bella mordeu os lábios, debatendo sobre se devia ou não compartilhar a informação sobre a gravação da chamada. Ela não tinha tido a chance de verificar e certificar-se de que isso funcionou, então ela optou por não compartilhar esse pedaço de informação.

"Foi Victoria, a mãe biológica de Jack. Ela queria que eu levasse Jack e desaparecesse de Chicago."

Cabeça de Edward ergueu rapidamente, o espanto escrito em seu rosto.

"O quê?" ele perguntou em pânico. "Por quê?"

Bella deu-lhe um sorriso triste. "Ela parece pensar que seria mais fácil voltar para a sua vida, se Jack não estivesse por perto."

Edward fez uma cara de nojo e balançou a cabeça. "Isso não faz sentido. Por que você iria levantar e sair?"

O coração de Bella estava pesado e ela sabia que deve trazer seus medos, mas isso bateu muito perto e ela não conseguia dar voz ainda.

"Eu não sei. Porém isso me fez chamá-la de louca," Bella riu sombriamente.

Edward bufou. "O que ela é."

Os olhos de Charlie analisaram Bella, conhecia sua filha bem o suficiente para saber que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ele fez um som de zumbido antes de expressar uma outra pergunta.

"Como ela conseguiu o seu número de telefone?"

Edward rosnou e flexionou sua mão. "Meu dinheiro está em Marcus. Eu sabia que ele repreendê-la era bom demais para ser verdade."

Bella apertou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado enquanto admira o homem que amava.

_Ele pode realmente ser tão obtuso__?_ pensou.

"Eu não penso assim," Bella respondeu em voz alta. "Ele parecia completamente sincero quando Esme e eu falamos com ele outro dia sobre o resultado do Gala."

"Então, quem mais, Bella?" Edward perguntou com aborrecimento.

Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Você não quer ouvir, Edward."

Ele gemeu e se recostou na cadeira. "Não vem com essa bobagem de James mais uma vez, Bella. Por favor."

Charlie parecia confuso. "Quem é James?"

"Meu amigo, que também é meu advogado", Edward respondeu.

Charlie virou-se para sua filha. "Bells? Por que você acha que isso James teria dado o seu número para Victoria?"

"Acho que ele está envolvido com ela."

Edward fez um barulho descrente e Charlie lançou-lhe um olhar feio. "Não seja desrespeitoso menino. Deixe-a falar."

Edward olhou de volta para os seus pés, sentindo-se devidamente castigado. Bella levantou uma sobrancelha para seu pai e moveu a boca com um 'obrigada' a ele. Ele assentiu e fez sinal para que ela continuasse.

"Ok, em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho nenhuma prova real que não seja um sentimento ruim. Sr. Jenks está trabalhando para encontrar alguma coisa. Em segundo lugar, outros fatos se encaixam no quebra-cabeça com muita facilidade. Ele corresponde à descrição física do homem que estava com Victoria em Seattle. Ele estava supostamente de férias fora do estado, quando ela vôo e abandonou Jack. Ele fez contato visual com ela no Gala e deu-lhe um gesto que me fez sentir como se estivesse alertando-a sobre algo. Por último, ele fez Jack desconfortável naquela noite. Ele congelou e depois se encolheu quando ele teve um vislumbre de James."

Edward olhou para ouvir isso. "Ele é apenas um garoto, Bella. Ele estava em uma situação tensa."

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Foi mais do que isso, eu tenho certeza. Eu conheço a reação de Jack. Ele estava desconfortável com James, mais do que eu estava e isso está dizendo algo."

Charlie olhou pensativo e passou a mão pelo bigode. "Eu sei que é difícil ouvir algo de ruim sobre seu amigo, Edward, mas eu não descartaria os sentimentos de Bella. Ela tem bons instintos, não só como a filha de um policial, mas como mãe também."

Ele olhou para a filha e sorriu com firmeza. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Bells. Você quer ir embora de Chicago mais cedo?"

Ela sentiu o olhar de Edward sobre ela como um laser quando ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não vou deixar ela me assustar. Vamos só precisa ser mais cuidadosos. Vou chamar Jasper amanhã e ver como o trabalho jurídico está indo."

Charlie assentiu. "Se algo assim acontecer novamente, você vem direto para um de nós, entendeu? Eu sei que você é uma mulher adulta, mas você ainda é minha menina e Jack é o meu neto. Vocês dois significam tudo para mim."

Bella sentiu as lágrimas picar seus olhos e ela deu-lhe um abraço rápido, sentindo um peso decolar do seu peito.

"Sim, papai", ela sussurrou em sua camisa. "Eu prometo".

Após a conversa, todo mundo decidiu ir dormir. Charlie fez o seu caminho para o quarto de hóspedes, onde ele estava hospedado. Edward permaneceu com Bella fora de sua porta, sem saber o que fazer. Ambos ainda estavam irritados com o outro, mas também não faziam um movimento para sair.

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, o que fez sorrir Bella tristemente. Ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o na bochecha.

"Boa noite, Edward", ela murmurou baixinho antes de caminhar para seu quarto e fechar a porta.

Ele ficou ali, atordoado por um momento, antes de subir para seu próprio quarto e se preparar para a cama.

Às três da manhã, Edward acordou suando frio depois de um pesadelo. Ele rapidamente pulou da cama e se viu fora da porta de Bella. Ele debateu por um momento, antes de a necessidade de vê-la vencer. Ele abriu a porta e silenciosamente fez o seu caminho até a cama. Os lençóis estavam espalhados, como se ela tivesse tido problemas para dormir sozinha. Ele gentilmente deitou na cama ao lado dela e puxou a colcha sobre eles. Ela virou seu corpo e moldou contra ele, a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e sua perna em cima dele. Ela soltou um suspiro satisfeito e jogou seu braço sobre o peito.

"Eu te amo, Edward," ela disse calmamente, mas com suficiente clareza para que ele soubesse que ela estava acordada.

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu também te amo, Bella. Muito."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**8 de agosto de 2010**_

O resto da semana passou muito rapidamente, e logo apareceu domingo. O céu estava nublado e sombrio, como se estivesse em sintonia com o coração de Bella. Ela odiava ver o pai ir embora, mesmo que ela fosse vê-lo novamente em menos de um mês. O'Hare estava movimentado com as pessoas e Bella estava mais apertada em Jack, sentindo-se um pouco paranóica. Eles chegaram ao portão de Charlie, mas não conseguiriam ir mais longe sem os cartões de embarque.

Charlie apertou Bella e ela derreteu contra o lado de seu pai em conforto. Quando seu vôo para Seattle foi chamado, Charlie se inclinou e a beijou na bochecha.

"Vejo você em poucas semanas, menina. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver", disse a ela calmamente.

"Obrigada, papai", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Charlie sorriu e estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Edward.

"Edward, foi bom conhecer você, filho. Tome cuidado com minha família, ouviu?"

Edward sorriu sinceramente. "Com a minha vida, chefe."

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar e Charlie assentiu, antes de olhar para Jack e colocar os seus braços abertos. O garoto abraçou o avô com firmeza.

"Vejo você em breve, Pops! Diga ao Seth, Leah e Nana que eu sinto falta deles!"

"Certo garoto. Eu prometo", Charlie respondeu, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

Após mais algumas palavras de despedida, Charlie finalmente embarcou em seu vôo. Edward passou o braço pelo ombro de Bella enquanto Jack correu para ver o avião decolar através do vidro.

"Bella, eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta séria?" Edward perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. "Sempre, Edward. O que foi?"

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos cheios de amor e adoração.

"O que você diria se eu dissesse que estou pensando em me mudar para Seattle?"

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**Nota da Leili:** Nossa que vontade de dar na cara dessa Victoria abusada. Por Deus, que mulherzinha fidamãe. O que será que ela vai aprontar? Ai quero nem imaginar do que essa doida é capaz. Agora a parte legal: O QUE FOI ESSE FINAL GENTE? TO CHOCADA! OMG! EDWARD SEU LINDO! Sim eu surtei! E vocês também que eu sei. Bem agora com a Nêni em suas merecidas férias, serei somente eu até dia 14 de setembro, então se acostumem u.u Ham.. e vamos comentar né gente, porque traduzir não é fácil, e vocês estão sumindo das reviews ;) Beijos gente. Até quarta que vem._


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**9 de agosto, 2010**_

A perna da Bella saltava nervosamente enquanto esperava pelo avião pousar em Miami. Ela tinha três horas para descansar e refrescar-se antes da sessão de autógrafos do seu livro. Ela pegou seu iPhone e puxou seu calendário para a semana, pensando mais uma vez no que Tanya tinha arrumado para ela. Sete cidades diferentes em oito dias. Hoje à noite, eles iam ficar na Flórida e, em seguida, voar para Atlanta pela manhã, antes de fazer o seu caminho para Raleigh, NC*****. De lá, iriam para Washington, DC***** e Philadelphia, PA*****. O ponto positivo era poder passar um fim de semana inteiro na cidade de New York antes de terminar em Detroit, MI***** e depois voltando para Chicago.

_*****__**NC:**__ Carolina do Norte. __**DC:**__ Distrito de Columbia. __**PA:**__ Pensilvânia. __**MI:**__ Michigan._

Ela sentiu um toque suave no braço e se afastou da janela, para enfrentar uma Esme sorrindo.

"Você está bem, Bella?" ela perguntou calmamente.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e deu-lhe um sorriso em troca. "Apenas nervosa Esme. Essas coisas são sempre esmagadoras. Além disso, eu nunca estive longe de Jack por tanto tempo."

Esme assentiu em compreensão e acariciou seu ombro.

"Isso é compreensível. Tudo vai ficar bem. Felizmente, esta semana vai passar rapido e nós vamos estar em casa em breve."

Em casa. O som da palavra fez Bella morder o lábio, para não sorrir. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e reviveu ontem.

...

_"O que você diria se eu dissesse que estou pensando em me mudar para Seattle?"_

_A boca de Bella e abriu seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Edward esfregou nervoso a nuca e começou a divagar._

_"Quero dizer, não esta gravado em pedra, mas eu estava pensando que seria mais fácil para todos se eu me mudasse para perto de vocês dois. Eu te amo tanto e quero estar em suas vidas, não apenas de vez em quando, quando um dos nós poderia fugir para uma visita. E eu não quero arrancar Jack de sua casa, mas eu–"_

_Ela estendeu a mão e colocou sobre os seus lábios, o interrompendo. Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha e deu-lhe um olhar interrogativo._

_Ela sorriu largamente e disse: "Pergunte-me novamente."_

_Ele riu levemente e balançou a cabeça._

_"Bella, o que você acharia da idéia de eu me mudar para Seattle?"_

_"Eu perguntaria, se você precisa de ajuda para embalar suas coisas", ela respondeu feliz antes de lançar-se em seus braços e beijá-lo profundamente._

_"Ugh, mais beijos? Venham agora."_

_O par apaixonado se virou e viram o seu filho, que estava os observando com um olhar divertido no rosto._

_"Sim, mais beijos. E você será próximo!" Bella exclamou enquanto trocou um Cullen por outro._

...

"Por que você está sorrindo tanto?" Esme perguntou curiosamente, pouco antes dos comissários de bordo anunciarem que eles estavam livres para sair do avião.

Bella não tinha certeza exatamente como responder. Edward queria ser o único a sentar-se e explicar seu desejo de mudar-se para os seus pais. Além disso, nada estava gravado na pedra, como ele mesmo disse. Ela decidiu ir com a verdade parcial.

"Eu estava pensando sobre Jack e Edward. Eu pensei que a minha vida estava completa com Jack, mas Edward acrescenta uma dimensão totalmente diferente. Eu não posso imaginar nossas vidas sem ele."

Esme deu um sorriso maternal enquanto pegavam as bagagem de mão e começaram a sair do avião.

"Mais uma vez obrigado por ter vindo comigo, Esme. Tanya voou alguns dias atrás para fazer a bola rolar. Os passeios são agitados para ela e ela fica sozinha quando estou sozinha."

"Oh, querida, eu não me importo. Os meninos estavam indo passar a semana em nossa casa no lago de qualquer maneira, então eu estou mais do que feliz em passar alguns momentos apenas com você."

Bella assentiu e abriu o caminho para pegar suas malas. Enquanto esperavam, ela olhou ao redor por Tanya e ficou feliz ao ver sua amiga acenando do outro lado da sala, acompanhada por seu assistente, Felix. Bella deu-lhe um abraço rápido e Felix sorriu antes de pegar suas malas.

"Vamos, agora," Tanya disse. "Vamos colocar vocês duas em um hotel e descansem antes de precisarmos ir para a Barnes & Noble*****."

_*** Barnes & Noble:**__ é a maior varejista de livros dos EUA._

Esme colocou o braço com o de Bella e elas calmamente seguiram Tanya para a garagem.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Sete horas mais tarde, Bella disse adeus ao último de seus fãs e entregou-lhe a cópia agora-autografada de "Jack Ataca a Biblioteca", seu mais recente livro.

"Muito obrigada, Srta. Swan. Meu filho, Shaun, ama suas histórias sobre Jack. Ele realmente gostaria que eles fossem baseados em um pequeno menino de verdade."

Bella sorriu e apertou a mão da mulher. "Não é um problema. Muito obrigada por ter vindo e esperar em uma fila tão longa. Foi um prazer conhecê-la."

Quando a mulher se despediu e fez seu caminho para fora da loja, Bella notou uma pessoa em pé silenciosamente ao lado da mesa. Ela olhou para cima e preparou um sorriso, mas seu rosto rapidamente congelou em choque quando viu quem era. Sua mãe estava ali, brincando com sua bolsa nervosamente. Quando ela chamou sua atenção, Renee cumprimentou-a com um sorriso tenso.

"Olá mais uma vez, Isabella. Você acha que poderíamos conversar?"

Bella foi pego de surpresa com o som da voz de Renee. Parecia o mesmo que ela se lembrou de sua infância. Quando ela olhou nos olhos castanhos de sua mãe, ela percebeu que as rugas e a expressão cansada no rosto a fizeram parecer mais velha do que seus quarenta anos.

"O que há para falar, Renee?" perguntou ela, fazendo o seu melhor para manter a hostilidade de sua voz.

A mãe sorriu e balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu sei que você provavelmente me odeia, mas há muita coisa que eu gostaria de explicar-lhe."

"Bella? Está tudo bem?" Esme perguntou, caminhando até o seu lado.

"Sim, Esme. Tudo está bem", ela respondeu com um sorriso amável. "Quem é sua amiga, querida?" Esme perguntou, desconfiada pela mulher que tinha deixado Bella desconfortável e tensa.

"Esme, esta é Renee Dwyer. Renee, esta é Esme Cullen. Esme é a avó do meu filho", explicou Bella, sua voz não tinha qualquer emoção.

Renee olhos se iluminaram. "Oh, isso não é lindo. Eu sou a mãe de Bella."

Esme olhou para Bella, surpresa. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, o coração de Esme quebrou pelo olhar triste nos olhos da jovem mulher. Seu instinto "Mamãe Urso" veio à tona e ela segurou protetoramente seu braço com o de Bella.

"Eu diria que seria um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Dwyer, mas Bella nunca me falou sobre você antes."

O rosto de Renee caiu e ela baixou o olhar para seus pés por um momento, antes de voltar para Bella.

"Como está o seu filho, Isabella? Jack, não é?"

Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram, imaginando que tipo de jogo sua mãe estava jogando.

"Sim, seu nome é Jack, e ele está indo bem. Obrigada por perguntar."

Renee acenou com a cabeça e sorriu ligeiramente. "Phil manteve um álbum de recortes para mim com tudo o que mencionava o seu nome e seus livros. Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Izzy".

A confusão encheu os pensamentos de Bella. "Eu não estou entendendo. Por que Phil mantém um álbum de recortes sobre mim para você? Você nunca se importou antes", ela respondeu com uma voz cheia de dor.

Os olhos de Renee se encheram de lágrimas e ela piscou. "Isso é parte da razão pela qual eu queria falar com você em particular. Eu fui diagnosticado há alguns anos com Bipolar Tipo I. Eu levei muito em alguns meses para trabalhar até ter coragem de falar com você."

Ela desviou o olhar por um momento antes de olhar para trás e continuar. "Eu sei que nunca vou ganhar o seu perdão e que eu nunca vou ser 'normal', mas eu só queria tentar."

Bella engoliu a emoção que subia em sua garganta. "Estamos hospedados no Hotel EPIC. Venha as oito e podemos conversar."

Renee moveu-se para abraçá-la, mas Bella deu um passo atrás. Só porque ela estava disposta a ouvir, não quer dizer que ela estava pronta para perdoar o tempo invisível, por assim dizer. Ela rapidamente se virou e quase correu para a sala dos fundos da loja, tentando desesperadamente manter suas emoções sob controle. Ambas, Esme e Tanya, foram logo atrás dela.

"Bells? Você está bem, querida?" Tahn perguntou baixinho, movendo-se para ficar perto da sua amiga e esfregar as suas costas.

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou. "Merda. Por que eu disse isso? Eu não acho que posso sentar e ter uma conversa com ela."

Esme colocou a mão suavemente no ombro da jovem mulher. "Por que não voltamos para o hotel e tomamos uma bebida. Eu ficaria mais que feliz em emprestar uma orelha."

Bella acenou com a cabeça lentamente e respirou fundo. "Isso realmente soa como uma boa idéia."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Às oito horas, vieram rapidamente e Bella rodava nervosamente um canudo no seu copo de Fuzzy Navel***.** Esme olhava tristemente com o coração pesado. Quando voltaram para o hotel antes, Bella abriu-se e disse tudo sobre sua mãe, ou a falta dela. A vida de Esme tinha girado em torno de sua família durante os últimos 27 anos ou mais, e ela simplesmente não conseguia imaginar uma mãe que viveria afastada de uma filha tão bonita e doce. O som de uma cadeira raspando pelo chão fez as mulheres olharem para cima. Renee sorriu desculpando-se enquanto sentou em sua mesa em um canto isolado do bar do hotel.

_*** **__**Fuzzy Navel: **__É um drink simples e consiste de partes iguais de licor de pêssego e suco de laranja._

Seus olhos piscavam com cautela na direção de Esme antes de falar com Bella. "Obrigada novamente por concordar em me conhecer, Isabella."

Bella olhou para sua bebida e assentiu, silenciosamente.

"É bom encontrá-lo novamente, Sra. Cullen", Renee disse calmamente. "Eu acho que dificilmente posso culpar a minha filha por não vir sozinha."

Bella virou a cabeça para cima e piscou um olhar zangado para sua mãe. "Não. Por favor, não me chame assim. Você não foi a minha mãe em mais de doze anos."

Renee sorriu tristemente. "Eu sinto muito, eu vou tentar não fazer isso. Mas você deve saber que eu nunca parei de pensar em você."

"Então por que você foi embora? Se você não estava feliz com o papai, você ainda ter mantido contato comigo. Você sabe o que é que ter sua mãe só indo e desaparecendo, não dando a mínima para você?"

Bella golpeou as lágrimas com raiva. "E não me fale de como você me tratou a última vez que te vi. Após dez anos sem vê-la pessoalmente, você me dá uma atitude sobre ser uma mãe? Você?"

Renee engoliu em seco e olhou para as mãos. "Você está certa. Eu estava fora da linha quando eu vi você na Disney há alguns anos atrás. Foi um choque, e eu não tinha o direito de dizer qualquer coisa."

Ela olhou para o rosto de Bella com olhos arregalados e marejados. "Quanto a ir embora, pensei que você estaria melhor assim. Comecei a perceber coisas que estavam fora de mim, e eu não sabia o que fazer. No começo, pensei que meu humor oscilava poderia ser por uma possível gravidez, mas os testes que fiz deram negativo. Um dia antes de ir embora, eu notei que estava faltando um pedaço de tempo que eu não conseguia me lembrar. Então eu comecei a pensar que talvez fosse Alzheimer, porque ambos os meus avós tinham sofrido com isso. Decidi ir embora em silêncio e esperava que você e Charlie fossem ficar bem sem mim. Vocês dois mereciam uma vida feliz e estável. Eu não poderia dar-lhe isso. "

Ela piscou e lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Confie em mim, Izzy", disse ela com um pequeno soluço "ir embora foi a coisa mais difícil que eu já fiz, mas eu estava com medo, e queria que você ficasse segura. Pensei em você todos os dias. Houve tantas vezes que eu só queria voltar para casa, mas não foi até que eu conheci Phil há quatro anos que eu percebi o que tinha feito. Conheci-o através de seu pai, que era o meu médico na época. Eu estava hesitante em ter encontros, especialmente depois do meu diagnóstico, mas ele estava determinado. Ele segurou minha mão e foi a minha rocha desde então. Eu não sei onde eu estaria agora sem ele. "

Bella ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e deixou escapar algumas lágrimas, enquanto ela observa sua mãe. "O que você quis dizer com que até não ter conhecido Phil você percebeu o que tinha feito?"

Renee sorriu tristemente. "Ele tem uma filha de um casamento anterior. O nome dela é Maria, e ela tem dezesseis anos agora. Passar tempo com ela dói muito, porque às vezes eu não posso deixar de pensar sobre tudo o que deixei." Ela riu um pouco. "Eu não me arrependo de deixar o seu pai. Tínhamos perdido a nossa faísca anos antes. Nós éramos muito diferentes. Muito opostos para sermos feliz com o outro. Eu vou me arrepender de ter deixado você. Até o dia que eu morrer."

"Então, o que aconteceu agora?" Bella perguntou cética. "Você está curada? Tudo está melhor então agora você quer ser uma mãe?"

Renee balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Não, infelizmente, não funciona assim. Eu nunca vou estar 'curada'. Tomo medicamentos e consulto um terapeuta, mas ainda há momentos em que a depressão ou a mania vai quebrar e sinto como se estivesse sobre a minha cabeça. Ter alguém que me entenda e que olha além da minha desordem ajuda muito."

Ela olhou para cima e fixou os olhos com os da sua filha. "Eu gostaria de ser uma parte de sua vida. Eu sei que você nunca pode me considerar sua mãe novamente, ou que eu não mereço a oportunidade, mas eu espero que você me dê uma chance um dia."

Bella mordeu o lábio e procurou enfrentar Renee, em busca de qualquer indicação de que ela não estava dizendo a verdade. Não o encontrando, ela sentiu o coração começar a derreter um pouco.

"Talvez um dia, mas não agora."

Renee sorriu e assentiu. "Isso é mais do que eu esperava, obrigada." Ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um cartão de visita. "Aqui tem informação sobre mim, se você quiser entrar em contato comigo."

Bella olhou para as palavras escritas no papel e sentiu-se sorrir um pouco enquanto olhou de volta para Renee.

"Você é uma artista?"

Renee sorriu brilhantemente. "Sim, eu desenho e pinto. Começou como terapêutico, mas tornou-se algo mais. Eu sou voluntária em um centro de recreação local para ensinar algumas turmas de arte para crianças."

"Isso é bom. Fico feliz que você encontrou algo que ajude."

Um silêncio um pouco incomodo caiu sobre a mesa antes de Esme limpar sua garganta ligeiramente.

"Está ficando tarde, e amanhã temos um vôo mais cedo, então eu acho que estou indo para o quarto. Foi bom vê-la novamente, Sra. Dwyer. Espero que tudo continue a correndo bem para você."

Esme se virou e se inclinou para beijar Bella na bochecha. "Eu pensei que você poderia gostar de um momento a sós com ela. Vou esperar por você no elevador, apenas para qualquer coisa", disse ela calmamente suficiente para Bella ouvir. Ela estendeu a mão para apertar a mão de Esme e sorriu agradecida.

Quando a mãe e filha foram deixadas sozinhas, elas estudaram uma a outra em silêncio por um momento. Renee levantou-se e rompeu o silêncio com um pequeno suspiro.

"Bem, eu acho que eu deveria estar indo então. Por favor, pense sobre o que eu disse. Eu não estou esperando que as coisas mudem durante a noite, talvez nem com muito tempo. Mas eu tinha de aproveitar esta chance."

Bella levantou-se e olhou sua mãe com tristeza. "E-eu só preciso digerir tudo. Não estou dizendo que nunca, mas eu preciso de algum tempo."

Renee sorriu e abraçou Bella rapidamente antes que ela tivesse a chance de se afastar. "Obrigado, Izzy", ela sussurrou no ouvido da filha. Ela colocou um beijo na sua bochecha antes de sorrir e ir embora. Bella estava ao lado da mesa e observou Renee andar, com o coração pesado e triste, mas ela sentiu um ligeiro peso se levantar de seus ombros. Ela não tinha sido chamada de Izzy desde que ela era uma garotinha. Depois de Renee ir embora, ela se recusou a deixar qualquer um chamá-la assim. Ela se surpreendeu com o quanto ela tinha sentido falta do nome.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella sentiu-se completamente e totalmente exausta quando ela entrou em seu quarto de hotel e caiu na cama. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos, antes que se esforçasse para sentar e colocar o seu pijama. Ela pegou seu laptop e ligou o Skype. Ela mal tinha conectado quando uma chamada de vídeo de Alice apareceu na tela.

Ela sorriu e aceitou o chamado, observando o rosto de Allie aparecer em sua tela. Os olhos azuis da amiga brilhavam de excitação quando ela saltou ligeiramente.

"O que aconteceu? O que ela disse? Não posso acreditar que sua mãe queria se encontrar com você!"

"Allie, querida, dê Bella uma chance de falar agora", Jasper falou calmamente de algum lugar no quarto. Alice se acalmou visivelmente e concordou.

Bella estava com o laptop na cama e debruçou-se sobre o cotovelo para se sentir confortável.

"Foi definitivamente estranho", ela suspirou. "O ponto principal era que ela queria que eu considerasse deixá-la se tornar uma parte de nossas vidas novamente. Ela pediu desculpas por ir embora e disse que tinha sido diagnosticado como bipolar há alguns anos atrás."

Os olhos de Alice se arregalaram. "Whoa, pesado. O que você disse a ela?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Eu disse a ela que era uma possibilidade, mas precisava de algum tempo para pensar."

Allie assentiu. "Essa é uma boa idéia."

"Ei, Al, posso falar com Jasper um segundo?"

Alice assentiu e pulou da cadeira, Jasper rapidamente aparecendo em seu lugar. Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela antes de falar.

"Eu estou supondo que você gostaria de saber se eu dei ao seu pai o cd que eu gravei?"

"Sim". Bella acenou com a cabeça.

Jasper balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Sim, eu fiz. Deixe-me dizer-lhe, ele não ficou nada satisfeito quando eu tive que informá-lo que a chamada provavelmente não iria para um tribunal. Ainda podemos usá-lo como alavanca de gravação, se Victoria fizer alguma coisa."

Bella mordeu o lábio e assentiu, pensativa. Jazz limpou à garganta um pouco.

"Olha, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa e eu não quero que você fique brava comigo, ok?"

Bella lhe lançou um olhar curioso. "Hum, certo?"

"Eu entendo porque você me enviaria uma cópia, mas por que não mostrou isso para Edward? Você honestamente acredita no que estava saindo do que a boca de Jezabel*?"

_***Jezabel:**__ É um trocadilho com Jezabel da Bíblia, e por sua história, hoje em dia esse nome pode ser designado a uma mulher sem escrúpulos._

Bella sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça. "Não, em nada. Mesmo se as coisas não dessem certo entre nós dois, ele adora o seu filho demais para ter alguma coisa a ver com ela novamente. Quero dizer, eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que isso não me deixou um pouco insegura no início, mas eu sei o quanto ela o machucou. Isso é algo que você não consegue superar."

Ela respirou fundo. "Quanto a não lhe dizer, eu posso estar errada, mas no momento, eu tenho certeza que ele iria correr para contar a James. E então James iria correr em de volta para Victoria. Então, bam, nossa vantagem está perdida."

Jasper passou a mão em seu rosto e suspirou. "Você realmente acha que ele teria ido para James com isso?"

Ela pensou por um momento antes de assentir lentamente. "Sim, eu realmente acho que ele teria."

"Ok, então eu estou do seu lado com isso."

"Eu também, Bells!" Alice entrou na conversa de algum lugar ao lado de Jazz.

Bella riu levemente. Naquele momento, seu telefone começou a tocar com o toque de Edward. Ela sorriu para seus amigos e acenou seu telefone.

"São os meus meninos. Boa noite, pessoal!"

"Boa noite Bells!" disseram juntos antes de fechar a conexão do Skype.

"Olá?" Bella respondeu, levando o telefone para seu ouvido.

"Boa noite, linda," a voz quente de Edward respondeu.

"Ei, bonitão. Como está Jack? O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Ele riu levemente. "Ele é realmente está capotado. Fomos pescar mais cedo e Emmett deu uma birra quando Jack pegou mais peixes do que ele."

Bella riu, imaginando o cenário de forma clara.

Ele suspirou. "Eu te amo. Você saiu essa manhã, e eu sinto sua falta como um louco."

Seu interior derreteu e ela enrolou com seu travesseiro. "Eu amo e sinto sua falta, também, Edward. Tem sido um dia longo e infernal. Tentei chamá-lo antes, mas foi direto para o correio de voz."

"Eu sei, baby. Me desculpe, mas o sinal aqui é uma merda. Acabei de falar ao telefone com minha mãe, que me disse um pouco sobre o que aconteceu. Como você está segurando isso?" perguntou ele, a preocupação envolvida em sua voz.

Ela sorriu. "Muito melhor agora. Foi uma experiência surreal. Vou lhe contar tudo sobre isso mais tarde, mas agora, eu só quero ouvir a sua voz e cair no sono."

Ele riu levemente. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso. Gostaria que eu cantasse para você dormir?"

Seu coração pulou uma batida e ela incrivelmente caiu um pouco mais no amor por ele. "Por favor?" ela sussurrou.

"Hmmmm, deixe-me pensar por um minuto."

A última coisa que ela se lembrou quando ela fechou os olhos foi da sua voz de mel fluindo.

...

_**Runaway – Bruno Mars**_

_Tão fácil de esquecer o nosso amor, as pequenas coisas que fazemos._

_Como chamando sem motivo, apenas para dizer as palavras: "Querida, eu te amo."_

_Eu sei que ultimamente eu tenho estado muito ocupado, mas um segundo não passa sem que você passe pela minha cabeça, faz tanto tempo que não temos tempo vamos ter um dia e fazer tudo certo._

_Apenas pegue minha mão, se apaixone por mim novamente._

_Vamos fugir para o lugar onde o amor nos encontrou__ vamos fugir para o dia, não precisamos de ninguém ao nosso redor_

_Quando tudo no amor fica muito complicado leva apenas um dia para mudar isso o que tenho a dizer não pode esperar tudo que eu preciso é de um dia_

_Então, vamos fugir._

_Vamos fugir, só por um dia_

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**14 de agosto de 2010**_

...

Bella suspirou e passou pelos canais a cabo em seu quarto de hotel em New York. A frustração estava levando a melhor sobre ela, ela desligou o equipamento e abriu seu laptop. Ela abriu Facebook e começou a mergulhar em alguns jogos, quando seu telefone começou a tocar. Ela sorriu para o rosto de Edward em sua tela e atendeu.

"Hey, baby."

"Olá, amor. O que você está fazendo?" perguntou ele.

"Totalmente entediada e à espera de Tanya trazer algumas roupas que ela insistia em me empurrar. O que vocês estão fazendo?"

Ela ouviu um barulho de tinido e sua resposta foi coberta por outra voz masculina.

"O que foi isso? Edward eu não entendi o que você disse."

"Me desculpe, Bella, posso chamá-la de volta? Minhas mãos estão cheias de Jack no momento. Adormeceu no passeio."

"Hum, com certeza. Vou falar com você mais tarde?"

"Claro, claro. Amo você", ele respondeu antes de desligar.

Ela piscou e olhou para seu telefone por um minuto, perguntando o que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer. Por que ele sequer se preocupar se ele estava ligando ocupado? E o que foi aquele tinido? Com a sobrancelha franzida ela voltou a funcionar seu restaurante no Facebook. Dez minutos depois, ela foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

"Já estava na hora, Tanya," ela resmungou. Ela caminhou até a porta e verificou pelo olho mágico, o seu queixo caiu pela visão à sua frente. Ela abriu a porta rapidamente e ficou cara a cara com um Edward cansado e despenteado.

Ele sorriu ironicamente e levou seus braços abertos. "Hei, baby."

Ela sorriu e pulou em seus braços, beijando-o loucamente.

*Beijo*

"O que você-"

*Beijo*

"Está fazendo aqui?"

*Beijo*

Ele se afastou e riu levemente, ajustando suas pernas que estavam enroladas na sua cintura.

"Nós sentimos sua falta. Podemos entrar antes que alguém chame a segurança para nós?"

Ela assentiu e ele entrou no quarto, não removendo-a de seu alcance. Assim que a porta estava fechada, Bella se viu pressionado contra ela, com os lábios de Edward queimando nos seus. Após alguns momentos, seus beijos diminuíram e ele apoiou a cabeça contra a dela, respirando pesadamente.

"Uau, Olá para você também, senhor."

Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta do seu nariz.

"Espere," Bella disse de repente. "Você disse 'nós'. Isso significa que Jack está aqui também?" ela perguntou animadamente. Ela havia sentido muita falta de seu filho.

Edward abriu um grande sorriso e assentiu. "Eu não estava brincando sobre ele adormecer no caminho de novo. Ele vai ficar louco porque chegou e não a viu imediatamente, mas eu não consegui acordá-lo."

"Onde ele está?"

"Ele está no quarto de Esme, desde que ela tinha uma cama extra."

Bella apertou os olhos alegremente. "Você planejou isso, não é?"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu timidamente. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arranhando seu couro cabeludo suavemente com as unhas e fazendo-o gemer.

"O que vou fazer com você?"

Seus olhos se abriram, vibrantes e verdes. "Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas..."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

* * *

_**Nota da Leili: **Wow.. nossa repito o que Alice disse: "Pesado". Fiquei impressionada com o que a Renee falou sobre ela ser bipolar, explica muita coisa, mas não justifica tudo... ela poderia ter pedido ajuda antes pro Charlie sobre como se sentia, mas ficou calada. Não sei se é bom a Bella esconder a gravação do Edward, será que se ela pedisse para ele não contar ao James, ele poderia deixar isso entre eles? E o final hein, Edward fazendo surpresa que maravilha, todo mundo quer uma surpresa dessa né gente =P _

_AMEI vocês terem aparecido nas reviews no capítulo anterior, então me digam,** o que acharam da Renee? Acham que é uma boa ideia a Bella esconder a gravação? E a surpresa do Edward?** Huuum... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e até semana que vem s2_


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_"Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas..."_

...

O coração de Bella começou uma corrida e ela sentiu o calor queimar a sua barriga.

"Eu consigo pensar em algumas coisas também", ela sussurrou de volta em um tom muito baixo. Um canto de sua boca contorceu-se e ele empurrou sua ereção contra o seu centro, fazendo um gemido causar uma erupção em sua garganta. Os lábios de Edward estavam quentes, colocando beijos de boca aberta em toda a sua mandíbula e do pescoço para baixo. Desejo, quente como uma faca, atirando através de suas veias.

"Edward," ela engasgou. "Podemos ir para a cama?"

Sem uma palavra, suas mãos encontraram seu caminho embaixo de seu bumbum e ele andou com cuidado até a cama, antes de depositá-la com cuidado.

Bella arqueou-se para ele e puxou-o para ficar entre as suas pernas. Ela olhou nervosamente em seus olhos de pálpebras pesadas e mordeu o lábio. Ela estava cansada de parar e pronta para avançar.

"Eu quero você", ela disse suavemente. "Por favor, deixe-me ter você."

Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa e um sorriso gentil formado em seu rosto. "Qualquer coisa que você quiser, Bella", ele respondeu calmamente. "Vou te dar o mundo, qualquer coisa dentro do meu poder. Tudo o que você tem a fazer é dizer a palavra, e será seu."

"Eu só quero você."

"Você tem certeza? Você esperou tanto tempo, e eu não quero que se arrependa de nada", ele respondeu com sua voz cheia de sinceridade.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu tenho certeza. Eu estive esperando por você."

Suas mãos agarraram a bainha de sua camisa e puxou-o sobre sua cabeça, expondo seu peito nu com um punhado de pelos avermelhados. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente enquanto ela tocou o botão de sua calça jeans e deslizou o zíper para baixo lentamente. Sua respiração guinchou quando sua mão roçou seu comprimento rígido. Ouvir o pequeno barulho deu confiança a Bella. Ela empurrou o jeans para baixo, escovando seu nariz propositadamente contra sua masculinidade vestida pela boxer e levou-o a gemer.

Ele tirou sua calça, dando início a seus sapatos e meias também. Suas mãos deslizaram para baixo dos braços nus e depois de volta, trazendo o material de seda de sua camisola com ele. Ela deslizou para trás na cama, descansando a cabeça contra as almofadas e estendeu a mão. Seus dedos entrelaçados com os dela enquanto ele engatinhava na cama e deitou ao lado dela. Seu coração estava batendo forte, mas ela estava ansiosa para experimentar estar com ele.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou antes de pressionar seus lábios suavemente contra os dela. Uma de suas mãos viajou com pena suavemente, até seu peito e em concha sentiu o peso dela na palma da mão. Mamilo endureceu contra o centro do seu polegar e ela levantou a perna sobre o quadril, com dor por atrito. Ele sorriu contra os seus lábios, contente com as reações do corpo dela com o seu próprio. Ele beliscou seu mamilo levemente e ela engasgou.

"Edward, por favor", implorou, mas ela não tinha idéia do que estava mesmo pedindo.

"Ssh, deixe-me fazer você se sentir bem, Bella. Eu prometo fazer isso ser especial para você."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos enquanto ela olhava para os seus, que estavam brilhando com amor e sinceridade. Com os lábios contra os dela, mais uma vez, agora, sua língua varreu o lábio inferior, buscando entrada. Ela abriu um pouco à boca e logo se viu perdida na intensidade do beijo. Ela estava tão envolvida que mal notou que ambas as mãos deslizavam seus shorts e sua calcinha por suas pernas.

Quando ela estava nua diante de si, ela sentiu um trabalho para olhar para cima de seu tórax. Eles poderiam ter tido alguns momentos intensos antes, mas esta foi a primeira vez que ela estava completamente nua diante de seus olhos. Ele sorriu para ela e escovou alguns fios de cabelo atrás da sua orelha.

"Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi."

Suas palavras foram sussurrou silenciosamente com tanta sinceridade e adoração, que não tinha escolha a não ser acreditar nelas. Ele se inclinou para frente e cobriu o seu pescoço e peito de beijos, enquanto seus dedos começaram a exploração do calor úmido entre as suas pernas. Sua boca fechou em um dos seus mamilos ao mesmo tempo que as pontas dos dedos escovavam novamente em seu clitóris. Bella arqueou as costas e soltou um grito de prazer. Depois de alguns momentos de seu toque aparentemente especialista, seu orgasmo lavou sobre seu corpo que tremia enquanto o sangue corria para sua cabeça.

Edward deslizou sua boxer e chutou para o chão, antes de se estabelecer entre as pernas dela. Ela o sentiu deslizar a ponta em seu clitóris e ela engasgou, a sensação era esmagadora.

"Edward, por favor! Eu preciso sentir você", ela choramingou.

Ele assobiou quando roçou contra a sua umidade e então congelou em seu lugar. Ela olhou para ele, a confusão escrita em seu rosto.

"Camisinha?" ele perguntou, timidamente. "Eu não vim aqui esperando por isso, Bella."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não tenho nenhum, mas eu tomo injeção. Por razões de sexo feminino", ela esclareceu com um rubor rosa tingindo seu rosto. "Vamos ficar bem."

Ele engoliu em seco e assentiu. "E-eu não fiquei com ninguém há muito tempo, e tenho sido testado desde então."

Ela sorriu e estendeu a mão para escovar contra sua bochecha. "Eu sei, Edward. Está tudo bem".

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a enquanto se alinhava contra ela. "Isso provavelmente vai doer no começo, então você tem que me dizer se quiser que eu pare, tudo bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça nervosamente e ele agarrou seu quadril com uma mão enquanto ele empurrou lentamente. Ela sentiu-se esticar enquanto ele encheu-a. Uma forte pontada e queimação a fez estremecer quando ele enterrou-se completamente dentro de seu calor. Ele parou um pouco e olhou ansiosamente por sinais de angústia em seu rosto, mas seu rosto estava sem expressão e os olhos fechados.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu um sorriso aguado. "Eu estou bem, por favor, não pare."

Ele começou a mover-se lentamente, com amor e ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. A pressão começou a construir dentro dela e ela sentiu qualquer desconforto sendo logo substituído pelo prazer. Suas estocadas se tornarem irregulares e uma gota de suor deslizou do seu rosto e caiu contra o seu peito.

"Merda", ele suspirou, "Bella, eu não posso-"

Ele gemia alto e seu corpo estremeceu enquanto encontrou a sua libertação. Seus braços tremiam de fraqueza e ele apoiou a cabeça contra a dela.

"Sinto muito", ele sussurrou. "Isso foi demais. Eu não podia adiar."

Ela sorriu serenamente e empurrou o cabelo úmido fora de sua testa.

"Foi perfeito, Edward. Estou contente por ter esperado por você."

Seus olhos se abriram, brilhantes, com lágrimas e ele beijou-a rapidamente e forte. "Obrigado", ele falou em voz baixa contra seus lábios.

Ele rolou delicadamente para fora dela e caminhou silenciosamente para o banheiro. Bella fechou os olhos e ouviu o som de água corrente no banheiro. Alguns momentos depois, ela abriu os olhos quando sentiu a mão escovar seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele, e ele sorriu ternamente.

"Venha, vamos tomar um banho. O calor vai ajudar a aliviar qualquer dor muscular."

Ela timidamente colocou a mão na sua e o deixou levá-la para o chuveiro. Eles se revezavam lavando um ao outro antes de sair e se enrolarem nas toalhas. Bella corou quando viu suas roupas espalhadas no chão ao lado da cama. Ela os pegou e colocou de lado antes de vestir um novo par de pijamas. Quando ela se virou, Edward já estava em um par de calças de dormir, segurando uma garrafa de água e alguns comprimidos na mão.

"Advil," ele respondeu a seu olhar inquisitivo. "Eu quero ter a certeza de que amanhã você não vai estar com dor."

Se fosse possível, seu coração teria caído um pouco mais por ele. Ela engoliu os comprimidos rapidamente e, em seguida, colocou os braços ao redor dele.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou contra seu peito.

"Eu também te amo, baby. Vamos descansar um pouco, ok? Nossa bola de energia vai ser levantar cedo e animado para ver você", Edward riu.

Bella sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Eu senti falta dele, tanto quanto de você, muito. Fico feliz que vocês vieram para cá."

"Então eu estou aqui, Bella. Eu odeio ficar longe de você", ele sussurrou antes de reivindicar seus lábios em um beijo suave, antes de levá-la para a cama. Eles enrolaram juntos e dormiram quase que instantaneamente.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou deitada em seu estômago com um dos braços de Edward jogado nas suas costas. Ela virou a cabeça para vê-lo dormindo pacificamente, o sol brincando com o cobre destacando em seu cabelo. Ela suspirou e sorrio completamente saciada e descansada, mesmo que ela tivesse tido apenas cerca de seis horas de sono.

Uma batida forte na porta fez o seu coração acelerar. Ignorando a forma adormecida de Edward, ela saiu do seu abraço rapidamente e saiu em disparada da cama. Ele se sentou e esfregou os olhos sonolentos, perguntando o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Bella abriu a porta, não se preocupando em olhar pelo olho mágico e varreu seu filho surpreendido em seus braços. Ele riu e apertou-a com força, envolvendo suas pernas em volta da cintura. Ela entrou no quarto, dando um punho de beijos no rosto de Jack enquanto ele continuava a rir.

"Huh, eu vejo que isso corre na família," Edward murmurou com uma voz grave cheia de sono.

Bella mostrou a língua para ele de brincadeira.

"Ok, ok, ok," Jack respondeu sem fôlego de tanto rir. "Pare, ou eu vou fazer xixi em você, mamãe!"

Ela imediatamente deixou-o cair sobre a cama como se estivesse queimando. "Eew, nojento. Jack!"

Edward escondeu um sorriso por trás de sua mão, mas Bella pegou e bateu-lhe com um travesseiro. Quinze minutos e dois travesseiros destruídos mais tarde, os três desabaram juntos em cima da cama, exaustos.

"Então, o que vocês querem fazer hoje?" Bella perguntou, uma vez que tinha pegado o fôlego.

Edward encolheu os ombros e sorriu. "Eu não me importo. Eu nunca estive aqui antes."

Jack olhou para seu pai com os olhos arregalados. "Sério? É incrível. Nós estivemos aqui duas vezes para as coisas do livro da mamãe."

O menino olhou para Bella e sorriu. "Mãe! Podemos levá-lo à grande loja de brinquedos? E o zoológico? E o lugar de chocolate quente? Oh, na pista de patinação no gelo?"

"Whoa, pequenino, tome um fôlego", Bella riu levemente. "Tenho certeza que podemos verificar alguns desses lugares, mas eu não acho que a pista de patinação está instalada e funcionando em agosto."

Seu rosto caiu um pouco. "Oh," ele disse com decepção.

"Talvez nós podemos voltar nas Férias de Inverno, como é que isso soa?"

Seu rosto se iluminou de novo enquanto ele assentiu ansiosamente. "Isso soa bem. Aquela árvore é tão legal!"

"Ok, então. Vamos começar a nos mexer e ver algo da Grande Maçã*****."

_*** Grande Maçã**__ (__**em inglês: Big Apple): **__é um apelido da cidade americana de New York. Este termo foi criado na década de 70, quando Nova York ainda exportava as famosas maçãs que foram tema até mesmo de uma linha de montagem de computadores "apple", do português maçã._

Após três horas de explorar, Bella, Edward e Jack sentaram uma mesa aconchegante no Serendipity 3***** para o almoço. Felizmente Bella tinha pensado em ligar antes para reservar uma mesa para o almoço, para que eles não tivessem que esperar muito tempo para se sentar. Edward olhou o menu e esfregou o rosto no pensamento.

_*****__** Serendipity 3:**__ é um restaurante no Upper East Side em Manhattan fundada por Stephen Bruce, em 1954. O restaurante tem sido cenário de vários filmes, incluindo a comédia romântica Serendipity de 2001._

"Então, o que é bom aqui gente?" perguntou ele.

"A comida é ótima, mas você quer ter certeza de obter um frozen hot chocolate. Essa coisa é incrível", explicou Jack.

Bella sorriu e abanou a cabeça. "O menino fala a verdade, Edward. Eu tomaria seu conselho."

Um momento depois, uma menina morena com cabelos curtos e olhos verdes muito ressaltados sobre a sua mesa. Ela sorriu e se apresentou como sua garçonete, Brittany, tirando um bloco de papel, assim como uma caneta. Após o seu pedido ser colocado, ela levou os seus menus e saltou longe mais uma vez. Quando ela voltou pouco depois com suas bebidas, ela deu um tapinha no ombro Jack após colocar o seu frozen hot chocolate na frente dele. O menino parou e corou.

"Ob-obrigado", ele murmurou.

Bella olhou para Edward, que sorriu descaradamente e encolheu os ombros. Bella balançou a cabeça. Ela definitivamente não estava preparada para seu filho se interessar por meninas.

Após o almoço, eles decidiram tomar um táxi para o zoológico do Central Park. Após entrar no pequeno zoológico, mas bonito, Jack arrastou seus pais direto para a exposição de leões marinhos. Bella e Edward estavam de mãos dadas com sorrisos em seus rostos enquanto observavam o entusiasmo de Jack. Quando teve seu preenchimento dos leões marinhos, eles continuaram a explorar. Quando passaram por um lago com Cisnes-de-Pescoço-Negro, Jack sorriu e apontou.

"Olha, mãe! Swans***** como nós!"

_***Swans:**__ em inglês Swan significa Cisne, então Jack está falando que os cisnes tem o mesmo nome que eles._

Bella olhou para Edward com o canto do olho, avaliando a reação dele, mas o sorriso nunca saiu de seu rosto. Depois de um minuto, Jack virou-se para seus pais com uma expressão pensativa.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" perguntou ele, hesitante.

"Claro, pequenino," Bella respondeu com um olhar amável.

Jack encostou-se no corrimão e olhou para seus pais com cuidado antes de falar. "Bem, agora que sabemos de onde eu vim, o meu nome mudou?"

Bella piscou, surpresa com a pergunta. "O que quer dizer, Jack?"

"Quero dizer que meu nome é Jackson Charles Swan agora, mas eu nasci como Jackson Carter Cullen. O meu nome vai mudar de novo?"

Edward deu ao seu filho um olhar pensativo e caminhou até agachar de modo que ficou ao nível dos olhos do menino. "Depende, Jack. Isso é algo que sua mãe e eu precisamos conversar. Você quer mudar seu nome?"

Bella prendeu a respiração, sem saber o que ela realmente esperava da sua resposta.

O rosto de Jack franziu em pensamento. "Eu não sei. Eu não posso manter os dois?"

Edward deu uma risada com a capacidade de seu filho de pensar diferente de todos. "O que, como Jack Swan-Cullen?"

Jack deu de ombros. "Talvez. Eu não sei."

Edward se levantou e pôs a mão no ombro de Jack. "Como eu disse, sua mãe e eu precisamos falar sobre isso primeiro. Vamos ver o que acontece."

Satisfeito com essa resposta, Jack continuou o caminho de volta para o zoológico. Edward pegou a mão de Bella e a puxou para mais perto.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntou ele. "Quero dizer, eu acho que nós precisamos estar na mesma página com essas coisas, não é?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Sim, essa foi à resposta perfeita. Precisamos falar sobre coisas assim, e eu acho que quanto mais cedo melhor."

"Ou podemos apenas esperar e mudar seu nome quando decidimos nos casar", ele respondeu casualmente.

Ela parou em seu caminho e olhou para ele em choque. "Diga isso de novo?"

Seus olhos brilhavam com alegria. "Eu disse, nós poderíamos esperar para mudar seu nome quando nos casarmos."

"Ma-mas," Bella começou a gaguejar, "Nós só conhecemos um ao outro por dois meses! Como você pode pensar sobre o casamento?"

Edward sorriu para ela. "Bella, você é a única que eu estive esperando. Eu não posso me imaginar com outra pessoa pelo resto da minha vida. Pode não ser assim, mas meu coração sabe o que quer."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas picar em seus olhos e o abraçou com força. "Você é um bobo", ela fungous.

"Diz à mulher que está fungando", ele riu.

Ela bateu-lhe no ombro. "Cale a boca", ela riu, antes de virar para ir com Jack. Depois de explorar um pouco mais, eles fizeram o seu caminho até o Zôo de Filhotes. Enquanto vagavam através da área das miniaturas, uma jovem mulher com cabelo castanho claro e olho azul claro quase prata sorriu e começou a conversar com Jack.

"Oi! Eu sou Lauren, e trabalho aqui. Gostaria de ver alguns dos animais?" ela perguntou brilhantemente.

Jack assentiu, os olhos cheios de excitação.

"Então, o que faremos depois?" Edward perguntou enquanto Jack olhou através de vários pequenos animais. Bella soltou uma gargalhada que o viu empurrando uma cabra que lambeu seu rosto para longe.

Ela se virou para Edward e encolheu os ombros. "Sabe a loja de brinquedos que ele queria ir ver? Fomos a FAO Schwarz no ano passado, quando eu estava aqui para uma sessão de autógrafos. Ele estava chateado porque não teve a chance de experimentar o teclado gigante que eles têm."

Edward assentiu. "Soa como um plano. Devemos ir uma vez que ele terminaraqui?"

Bella concordou e se virou para ver seu filho se divertindo muito.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

A loja estava lotada, que era de se esperar em um fim de semana de verão.

"Uau", Edward murmurou, olhando ao redor da loja cheia. "Este lugar é incrível."

"Eu sei!" Bella riu. "É grande fantasia de criança. Certo, Jack?"

Quando a pergunta foi recebida com silêncio, Bella se virou, olhando para descobrir por que ele não tinha respondido, mas ele não estava à vista.

"Jack?" Bella chamou ansiosamente. Sua cabeça virando de lado a lado freneticamente. "Jack!"

Ela apertou o espaço entre algumas pessoas e esticou o pescoço em torno de uma olhada.

"Jack?" ela chamou, sua voz cada vez mais frenética, a respiração começando a tornar-se errático.

Ela se virou para Edward com olhos arregalados e assustados. "Onde ele está Edward? Nós não estamos nem há cinco minutos na loja!"

Edward olhou ao redor, começando a entrar em pânico. Ele já havia perdido seu filho uma vez, ele não poderia viver com ele novamente.

"Merda, eu não sei! Ele estava aqui há apenas um segundo. Vamos lá, vamos encontrar alguém para nos ajudar a procurar."

A mão de Edward apertou a dela com força quando ele puxou-a para o departamento de atendimento ao cliente. A multidão era grande com as pessoas e seu coração batia em seu peito dolorosamente. Ela puxou a mão e começou a empurrar no meio da multidão, voltando para onde ela viu pela última vez seu filho.

"Bella, espere!" Edward chamou, mas ela estava longe demais em desespero para ouvir.

Ela parou por um minuto e tentou pensar com clareza, mas sua mente corria freneticamente. O que Jack mais queria ver nesta loja?

Imediatamente pensar na resposta, Bella arrancou em direção as escadas rolantes. Ela se moveu tão rápido quanto pôde, empurrando e espremendo através do espaço pequeno entre as pessoas, tentando chegar lá em cima rapidamente. Quando ela chegou ao topo, começou a apressar a grande multidão na frente do teclado gigante, mas alguém agarrou seu braço, um pouco antes.

Bella virou os olhos surpresa, ao ver mulher de cabelo preto, com olhos escuros.

"Desculpe-me, senhorita," a mulher começou com uma voz firme, "você não pode empurrar no meio da multidão. Você está fazendo uma cena."

Bella fervilhou com a raiva e puxou seu braço fora do alcance da mulher.

"Olha," Bella parou para olhar o crachá com o nome da mulher. "Sondra, eu estou tentando encontrar meu filho."

A mulher suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Senhoira, você precisa se acalmar", ela falou com uma voz autoritária. "Empurrar e potencialmente causar um acidente não vai ajudar a encontrar o seu filho mais rápido."

"Bella!"

Sua cabeça virou para ver Edward fechando rapidamente a distância entre eles. "Você o encontrou?" ele perguntou sem fôlego.

Ela balançou a cabeça e as lágrimas que tinha estado na borda das pálpebras caíram em gotas de grossas.

"Mãe! Ei, olha isso!"

Sua cabeça virou rapidamente e viu Jack acenando de sua dança pelo piano. Ela desmoronou contra Edward, deixando escapar um soluço.

"Senhora", Sondra disse calmamente: "Você poderia por favor ir para o lado? Você está bloqueando o fluxo das pessoas. A expressão dela suavizou e sorriu levemente. "Posso pegar alguma coisa? Você precisa sentar?"

Bella deu um passo para o lado e balançou a cabeça em negativo, se recusando a retirar os olhos de Jack. Edward passou os braços em volta dela e soltou um suspiro de agradecimento por Jack estar a salvo. Quando sua vez sobre o piano terminou, ele fez o seu caminho até os seus pais, olhando para suas expressões em confusão.

"Mãe? Por que seus olhos vermelhos? Se você está chorando? O que há de errado?" ele perguntou em rápida sucessão.

Bella chegou para ele e apertou-lhe tão firmemente quanto pôde. Depois de alguns minutos o balançando um pouco para frente e para trás, ela se afastou e o olhou com um olhar severo.

"Jackson Swan, você nunca, _**nunca**_ mais faça isso comigo de novo, estamos entendidos?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram, não entendo o tom de voz de sua mãe. "O que eu fiz?"

"Você se afastou de nós, sem dizer nada! Em uma loja lotada, sem falar! Você tem alguma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido com você?"

Ele fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça. "Me desculpe, eu deveria ter dito alguma coisa, mas por que você não ligou para o meu telefone?" , perguntou ele, puxando seu Firefly glorPhone (celular infantil).

"Eu-eu," Bella gaguejou antes de fechar a sua boca com nenhuma resposta. Ela honestamente não tinha pensado sequer em chamar o seu telefone. "Eu não sei. Eu estava preocupada, e entrei em pânico. Me desculpe, mas você realmente não pode fazer isso comigo de novo, garoto. Eu acho que tirou 10 anos da minha vida."

Ela o abraçou com força mais uma vez antes de passar para os braços de seu pai. Pelo resto da visita ao FAO Shwarz, Jack não saiu do lado de sua mãe, entendendo que ela ainda estava chateada. O resto da noite passou tranquilamente saindo com Esme no hotel até que a hora de dormir veio, quando todos caíram no sono rapidamente, esgotando o seu dia emocional.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

* * *

_**Nota Leili: **Bella perdeu seu V Card. TODOS SOLTA FIREWORKS! Esse final foi tenso. Na primeira vez que li perdi uns 10 anos de vida igual a Bella. Medo dele ter sido pego pela Victoria.. ai dei aloka. Mas né, ele só tinha ido pro teclado. _

_Eu estava aqui pensando com meus botões, a fic ta pronta, eu to terminando de traduzir os 2 cap que faltam e a Neni já tinha falado sobre isso comigo. Colocar uma meta para vocês comentarem e postar um outro capítulo na semana. Bem pelo grande número de leitores, vou colocar a meta de **80 reviews**__ eu posto o **capítulo 30 no Sábado**. Não é obrigatório, se não alcansar o capítulo vem na próxima quarta. Enfim tudo depende de vocês :)_

_Beijos e até sábado ou quarta._


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Domingo de manhã chegou rapidamente e Bella se viu desfrutando de um café da manhã turbulento ao lado de Edward, Jack, Esme e Tanya em um café perto de seu hotel.

"Então, o que está na programação para hoje?" Esme perguntou, tomando seu café.

Tanya colocou o guardanapo na mesa e tirou seu Blackberry. "Bem, nós temos uma sessão as 13:30 na Barnes and Noble na Union Square. Depois disso, nós estamos livres e desimpedidos até nosso vôo que sai amanhã para Detroit."

Ela se virou para Bella e sorriu maliciosamente. "No entanto eu estava pensando que poderíamos sair hoje à noite. Há esse clube que eu queira dar uma olhada. Você nunca foi a clube comigo, então eu acho que seria divertido. Por favor?"

Tahn empurrou seu lábio inferior em um beicinho e bateu os cílios. Bella gemeu internamente. Todas as outras vezes que ela tinha sido convidada para ir em boates com a Tanya, Jack tinha sido sua desculpa. Agora, com Esme e Edward lá, sua desculpa era discutível. Bella suspirou e olhou para Edward, que olhou contemplativo.

"Isso soa ótimo, Tanya", Esme respondeu. "Por que vocês três não saem e se divertem um pouco, enquanto Jack e eu assistimos um filme?"

Bella logo se sentiu melhor sobre sair com a perspectiva de Edward vir. Ela se virou e perguntou o que ele pensava sobre isso.

"Eu estou bem com o que você quer fazer, amor. Uma noite fora para bebidas e dançar soa muito bom como um encontro." Ele piscou para ela.

"Parece que esta deve ser uma noite divertida," Tanya respondeu com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos para Edward de brincadeira.

"Por que não posso ir dançar?" perguntou Jack. "Eu posso arrasar na pista."

Bella soltou um pequeno riso quando todo mundo se virou e deu um olhar surpreendido Jack.

"O quê?" ele perguntou confuso.

"Arrasar na pista?" Edward perguntou. "Onde você ouviu isso?"

Ele deu a seu pai um olhar exasperado. "É em uma música desse grupo que a mamãe gosta. 'Hey, Soul Sister.' Perguntei-lhe o que significava e ela disse que isso significava dançar. Certo mãe?"

Bella assentiu cabeça e sorriu enquanto Jack começou a cantar baixinho.

_..._

_O jeito como você arrasa na pista_

_Assistir a você é a única droga de que preciso_

_Você é tão gangster, eu sou tão um mano_

_Você é a única, eu estou sonhando com você_

_Veja eu posso finalmente isso eu mesmo agora_

_Na verdade, não há nada que eu não possa ser_

_Eu quero que o mundo veja você ficar comigo_

_..._

Edward e Esme riram enquanto Tanya balançou a cabeça.

"Realmente, Bella?" ela perguntou. "Você não pode ensinar o menino qualquer música decente?" Tahn estendeu a mão e afagou o cabelo de Jack. "Não se preocupe, garoto. A próxima vez que eu for a sua casa para jantar, eu vou levar o meus cds do Jay Z."

"Você é tão sarcástica, Tanya," Bella respondeu, segurando uma risadinha.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Bella estava sentada em uma longa mesa no fundo da livraria, assinando livros, enquanto Jack e Edward faziam compras redor. O evento correu bem e mais cedo do que ela esperava, eles estavam se arrumando para ir embora quando Jack andou até ela com um livro na mão.

"Ei, mamãe? Podemos comprar isso?"

Ela olhou para o livro e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Hm, Jack? Eu não acho que 'A História Da Noite Em Que Eu Nasci' é algo que você gostaria."

Sua testa franziu em confusão. "Por que não? É sobre um garoto adotado. Como eu."

Bella se agachou na frente dele e sorriu. "Sim, mas é sobre uma menina que foi adotada quando era um bebê. Ela era de outro país e seus pais foram lá buscá-la."

"Ainda soa legal".

"Se você quer que ele, Jack vamos comprá-lo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, por favor. Podemos olhar e ver se existem outros livros sobre crianças como eu?"

Bella piscou para conter as lágrimas e seu coração doía por seu filho. "Com certeza, mas eu não acho que há alguma história muito semelhante a sua."

Seu nariz franziu e ele balançou a cabeça. "Isso é péssimo. Deveríamos escrever um, mãe".

O orgulho brotou em seu peito e ela o puxou para um abraço. "Talvez nós vamos fazer exatamente isso, garoto."

Eles deixaram à loja 30 minutos mais tarde com um grande saco cheio de compras, incluindo o livro que Jack tinha originalmente escolhido, juntamente com outra história de adoção, 'Uma Mãe Para Choco'. Edward, Bella e Jack saíram para chamar um táxi e encontraram Esme em um restaurante para jantar. Em seu caminho para fora da loja, Tanya lembrou Bella que deveria estar pronta às oito em ponto para a sua noite fora.

Quando o táxi parou em um cruzamento movimentado e deixá-los fora, Bella olhou para o grande sinal vertical que ler: MARS 2112*****.

_*** **__**Mars 2112:**__ é um dos muitos restaurantes alvo de turistas na Times Square em New York, baseada em viagens espaciais futuras e suas acomodações._

"Mars? Esse é o lugar que estamos indo, Edward?" ela perguntou, curiosa.

Ele olhou em volta por um momento antes de olhar para uma grade e sorrir. Ele apontou para baixo e ela viu uma estátua de uma nave espacial e a entrada do restaurante.

"Legal", Jack sussurrou, olhando com admiração.

"Como na Terra você encontrou isso?" Bella perguntou a ele.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu procurei no google."

Esme estava esperando por eles no interior do restaurante cavernoso, que realmente parecia estar em outro planeta. Vários garçons e atores estavam vestidos como aliens, e literalmente faziam disso uma experiência de outro mundo.

Quando eles estavam comendo seus respectivos jantares, Esme abordou um tema delicado.

"Então, quando vocês dois estão pensando em falar comigo sobre a mudança?"

Bella e Edward arregalaram os olhos e o garfo de Jack ressoou em seu prato. Ele olhou para sua mãe, chocado.

"Estamos nos mudando?" ele perguntou incrédulo. "Espere, eu pensei que nós já conversamos sobre isso?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, tentando consolar seu filho chateado. "Não pequeno, não estamos nos mudando."

"Então o que você quis dizer, MeMe?" ele perguntou Esme, que parecia envergonhada.

Edward limpou a garganta e sorriu para Jack. "Ela estava falando sobre mim, Jack."

Seus olhos voaram para seu pai. "Você? Você está se mudando? Para onde?" ele perguntou sua voz com cada vez mais excitação.

"Eu não estou totalmente certo ainda, mas possivelmente Seattle."

Jack levantou-se e jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward.

"Cara! Isso seria tão incrível!"

O menino se afastou e olhou para sua mãe. "Será que ele pode morar conosco? Por favor, mamãe? Poooor favooooooor?"

Edward riu e deu um tapinha leve nas costas de Jack.

"Chega. Sua mãe e eu ainda temos muito que conversar, tudo bem? Só sei que eu vou ser o mais perto de você que eu puder."

Jack assentiu e abraçou seu pai mais uma vez antes de retornar ao seu lugar. Edward atirou em sua mãe um sorriso e ela encolheu os ombros.

"Desculpe, eu não acho que não fiz bem, obviamente", ela respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Bella tocou seu braço levemente. "Está tudo bem, isso ia sair mais cedo ou mais tarde."

Edward acenou em concordância. "Eu ia sentar com você e papai uma vez que nós estivéssemos todos em casa. Tenho certeza que você entende, mas eu não posso simplesmente deixá-los ir embora, sabe?"

Esme sorriu carinhosamente para o filho. "Eu sei, baby. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria no primeiro dia. Depois que vocês se aproximaram, isso só consolidou esse fato na minha mente. Eu acredito muito no destino."

Ela juntou as mãos e sorriu. "Agora Jack, vamos discutir as nossas opções de filme para esta noite."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Duas horas mais tarde, Edward entrou no Greenhouse, um clube que foi bem conhecido por ser eco-amigável.

"Já volto," Tanya disse em voz alta sobre a música: "Eu estou dando a primeira rodada."

Bella assentiu e olhou em volta sem jeito. O clube era bonito, com paredes de bambu e as luzes LED em todos os lugares.

"Aqui!" Tahn entregou a cada um deles um copo com líquido claro nele.

Bella cheirou e olhou para ela interrogativamente. "O que é isso?"

"360 Vodka. É a especialidade daqui porque é orgânico".

Bella bebeu rapidamente, sentindo a bebida queimar sua garganta e seu peito aquecer.

"Porra!" ela arfou.

Tanya balançou a cabeça e riu antes de puxar Bella para uma área de pista de dança. "Vamos, Bells. Vamos dançar!"

Bella travou um pouco. "Uh, eu posso ter um minuto para se aclimatar?"

"Aclimatar? Sério? Solta seu cabelo e divirta-se pelo menos uma vez!" sua amiga bajulou.

Ela se virou para Edward por algum apoio, mas ele apenas deu de ombros e riu.

"Você pode muito bem fazer isso. Ela só vai incomodar você até que você faça."

Bella lhe lançou um olhar fulminante e ele a puxou para mais perto. Ele se inclinou para baixo e sua respiração quente contra seu ouvido a fez derreter. "Assim que ela dançar com você, você será minha."

Ele recuou e Tanya chegou e puxou uma Bella atordoada para a pista.

Tahn começou a dançar e pressionou contra ela. A música cercava, girando como um tornado. Ela moveu os quadris e dançou ao lado de corpo flexível de Tanya como ela se perdia no som.

"Com licença", uma voz profunda falou ao lado de sua orelha. Ela se virou e viu um homem alto e bonito sorrindo para ela.

"Gostaria de um parceiro de dança?" perguntou ele.

"Não, obrigada", respondeu Bella. "Estou bem com minha amiga."

Ele olhou por cima do ombro e acenou com a cabeça naquela direção. "Parece que ela encontrou outra pessoa."

Certamente, quando ela olhou, Tanya estava dançando com um rapaz louro. Ela balançou a cabeça e riu antes de voltar para o homem.

"A resposta ainda é não, mas obrigado por perguntar."

"Ah, vamos lá. Estou sozinho e você está sozinha. Qual é o mal?"

"Eu acho que a senhorita recusou sua oferta, camarada," Edward falou, deslizando contra as costas de Bella.

O homem olhou para Edward cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Eu não ouvi-la pedir-lhe para salvá-la, também."

"Bem, eu sou seu namorado, então eu não preciso de um motivo," Edward resmungou, puxando-a gentilmente longe do homem e ainda mais para o meio da multidão na pista de dança.

Ela colocou os braços em volta do seu pescoço e apertou próximo ao seu corpo.

"Bem, esta noite você é o super-herói?" ela riu levemente.

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "E se eu não sou o super-herói? E se eu sou o vilão?"

Colocou a mão no peito dele. "Você nunca poderia ser o vilão, Edward. Isso não é você."

A música começou a subir novamente e os seus corpos pressionado firmemente contra o outro enquanto se moviam para a batida.

...

_**Club Can't Handle Me - **__**David Guetta feat. Flo Rida**_

_Você sabe que eu sei como_

_Fazê-las parar e olhar conforme eu viajo_

_A balada nem me aguenta agora_

_Vejo você, estou vendo você, nós todos saímos_

_A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)_

_A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)_

...

Noventa minutos depois, Edward ajudou as mulheres saírem de um táxi fora do seu hotel. O taxista piscou para ele enquanto lhe entregava algumas contas.

"Vejo que essa noite será divertida, cara! Parece que suas mãos estarão cheias."

Edward olhou para as mulheres rebocadas e encolheu os ombros. "Obrigado, cara."

Depois de deixar Tanya dormindo em segurança em seu quarto, ele levou uma Bella um pouco menos embriagada para o deles.

"Ehdwar", ela sussurrou bêbada e empurrou-o para a cama.

"Sim, Bella querida?"

"Eu quero você."

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Sério? Agora? Como é que você me quer?" ele perguntou pressionando a parte traseira de seus joelhos na cama, levando-o a sentar-se.

Ela recuou e colocou as mãos nas costas, abrindo o seu vestido e deixando-o para o chão. Ela olhou para ele com olhos nublados, em pé na frente dele, vestindo apenas com uma calcinha de renda preta e sapatos de salto. Ele engoliu em seco e estendeu a mão para ela, puxando-a entre suas pernas.

Ele gentilmente a puxou para baixo para sentar no colo dele e apertou os lábios contra os ela. Ela moveu seu corpo e montou em seu colo, moendo sobre ele. Eles continuaram a se beijar e tocar. Edward lentamente começou a beijar a sua barriga e desceu para mais perto de seu calor úmido, quando ouviu um pequeno ruído. Seus olhos dispararam e ele sentou-se, sorrindo. Os olhos de Bella estavam fechados e sua boca entreaberta. Ela estava roncando.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a protuberância em suas calças, decidindo que um banho seria bom. Ele deslizou seus saltos e arrumou as cobertas sobre ela. Quando ele acabou no banheiro, ele deslizou em um par de calças de dormir e enrolou por trás dela, deixando o sono tomar conta de sua mente.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella acordou na manhã seguinte com uma leve dor de cabeça e boca seca.

"Aii", ela murmurou para si mesma. Ela abriu um olho e apertou os olhos para a luz. Ela moveu corpo para fora debaixo do braço de Edward e fez seu caminho para o banheiro. Depois de usar as instalações e escovar os dentes, ela notou que ela estava só em sua roupa de baixo da noite passada.

Ela fez uma pausa, tentando lembrar acontecimentos da noite passada. Ela gemeu quando finalmente percebeu que ela tinha adormecido durante as preliminares na noite passada. Ela só tinha feito amor com ele uma vez, mas estava disposta e ansiosa para desfrutar de suas atenções novamente. Ela vestiu um robe que estava pendurado na porta do banheiro e voltou para o quarto. Ela sorriu quando percebeu que Edward estava agora acordado e sentado, com o cabelo desarrumado uma bagunça de cobre.

"Hey," ele falou rouco, a voz cheia de sono.

"Bom dia", respondeu ela.

"Como você não está de ressaca?" ele perguntou surpreso.

"Oh, foi a Vodka orgânica. O garçom disse que é mais gentil com você no dia seguinte. Ele estava totalmente certo."

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e enrolou uma perna debaixo dela.

"Ei, nós podemos conversar por minuto?" ela perguntou, timidamente.

Ele se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. "Claro, deixe-me usar o banheiro."

Poucos minutos depois, ele voltou e caminhou até a cama, não se preocupando em trocar de roupa.

"Você queria falar, então vamos conversar", ele comentou, recostando-se contra os travesseiros.

Bella apertou os olhos e disparou a Edward um olhar irritado.

"Como eu devo me concentrar com você assim semi-nu?"

Ele deu de ombros e esfregou a mão pelo peito nu sorrindo.

"Eddddward", ela lamentou.

Ele olhou para cima inocentemente. "O quê? O que eu fiz?"

Ela rosnou e saltou em cima dele, fazendo-o rir. Suas cócegas brincalhonas e gargalhadas logo se transformaram em beijos apaixonados e mãos explorando. Uma hora mais tarde, ambos estavam nus e cansados. Bella suspirou de contentamento e aninhou o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Eu não quero deixá-lo ir hoje", ela sussurrou.

"Eu também, baby. Serão apenas três dias. Jack e eu estaremos esperando por você em Chicago quando tiver terminado com a turnê."

"Eu sei, mas eu só tenho um sentimento ruim que não me abandona."

Ele esfregou as costas suavemente. "Ssh, tudo vai ficar bem. Nós temos um ao outro e isso é tudo que importa."

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Edward moveu os corpos para que Bella estivesse de costas e ele estava deitado ao seu lado, olhando para ela.

"Então, vamos ter esta discussão que eu te distrai mais cedo." Ele balançou as sobrancelhas e ela bateu levemente seu peito enquanto ria.

"Você é tão mal. Eu te amo", disse ela antes de beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios.

"Eu também te amo", respondeu ele. "Então, venha agora, conversa".

Ela assentiu e jogou com o punhado de cabelo suave em seu peito, cuidadosamente tentando evitar olhar nos olhos dele.

"O que acontecerá em poucas semanas, quando eu e Jack voltarmos para Washington? Eu sei que tocou no assunto e falou sobre se mudar, mas eu sou uma planejadora e uma pessoa preocupada. Preciso saber o que esperar."

Ele olhou pensativo para ela por um momento antes de responder.

"Eu não sei quando exatamente, mas sei que vou seguir vocês dois. Presumindo, que mesmo eu tendo a minha própria empresa, outras pessoas dependem de mim, então eu não posso simplesmente largar tudo e ir para outro lugar. Eu teria que sentar e conversar com Tre e Al. Ver se podemos chegar a um plano de ação. Pode demorar uma ou duas semanas, talvez um mês, mas eu vou estar lá."

Ela abriu um grande sorriso e assentiu. "Eu posso lidar com isso. Contanto que eu saiba o que esperar e o que está acontecendo, eu posso lidar com qualquer coisa. Você e Jack são o meu mundo, Edward."

Ele moveu seu rosto delicadamente e colocou um doce, beijo apaixonado em seus lábios.

"Igualmente, Bella. Depois que eu encontrar um lugar para viver perto de vocês, eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vista."

Ela olhou para ele timidamente sob os cílios e lhe deu um pequeno sorriso.

"Ou você poderia simplesmente vir morar conosco."

"O que Senhorita Swan!" ele engasgou em ultraje falso. "Você está sugerindo que nós vivamos em pecado?"

"Bem, senhor Cullen, parece que já compartilhamos um filho, então eu acho que o decoro foi jogado pela janela."

Ele riu alto e puxou-a contra o peito.

"Eu adoro você, Bella. Meu coração bate por mais ninguém além de você e Jack."

"Você sempre vai ser tão sentimental, Edward?"

"Enquanto você e Jack estiverem na minha vida, então sim Bella, eu serei."

"Bom", ela murmurou contra sua pele, "eu gosto de você desse jeito."

"Sério? E se eu fosse um burro ignorante?" ele perguntou, brincando.

"Então eu teria que deixar você em forma."

"Chicotes, Bella? Realmente? São sempre as mais quietas", ele suspirou. "Devo investir em uma venda nos olhos e algumas algemas também?"

"Só se você quiser que elas sejam usadas em você", ela respondeu descaradamente.

Ele riu e beijou sua testa. "Eu me apaixonei por você tão forte, tão rapidamente. Eu acho que estou começando a entender a crença da minha mãe no destino."

"Como você pode pensar em sua mãe enquanto está deitado aqui nu?"

"Silêncio, pare de ser uma pervertida", ele repreendeu brincando.

"Bem, então pare de tentar falar sobre Esme enquanto eu não tenho nenhuma roupa. Carlisle, por outro lado..." ela rastejou.

"Oh, pequena", ele rosnou quando alcançou o seu pé.

Bella gritou e correu para fora da cama, levando o lençol com ela. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de correr atrás dela, seu telefone começou a tocar. Ele estendeu a mão para o criado-mudo e franziu a testa quando notou quem ligava.

"Hey, James", ele respondeu a chamada.

Bella apertou os olhos no aborrecimento e sentou beira da cama, sem vergonha em espiar.

"Hoje, na verdade. Não, tudo bem. Uh huh. Legal. Ok, então, eu vou te ver quarta-feira."

Ele desligou o telefone e deu um olhar pensativo a Bella. "Por curiosidade, o seu detetive particular descobriu alguma coisa?"

Ela deu-lhe um olhar surpreso. "Não, por quê? Há algo de errado?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, mas", ele parou e apertou os lábios em pensamento. "James soou estranho nas últimas vezes que falei com ele. Como se estivesse nervoso com alguma coisa. Ele só pediu para se encontrar comigo sobre alguns documentos na quarta-feira."

Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos já despenteados.

"Por mais que eu queira acreditar que você está errada, eu não consigo descartar sua apreensão. Eu apenas- Eu simplesmente não consigo imaginá-lo com Victoria. Sempre parecia que eles se odiavam."

Bella mordeu o lábio no pensamento, cuidadosamente formando suas palavras seguintes. "O ódio é uma emoção muito poderosa. É comum dizer que há uma linha tênue entre isso e amor."

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha com um dedo. "Ei, não vamos nos preocupar com James agora. Vou dar Jenks uma chamada mais tarde e ver se ele está mais perto de encontrar qualquer coisa. Talvez você estava certo e eu estava lendo muito as coisas."

Seus ombros cederam, como se algo pesado pesava sobre eles. Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão.

"Vamos, vamos tomar um banho antes temos que se preparar para sair."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella beijou Jack na cabeça e abraçou Edward apertado quando seu vôo de LaGuardia para Chicago foi chamado.

"Eu amo vocês e eu vou vê-los em poucos dias."

"Tchau mãe, eu também te amo", Jack murmurou enquanto ele a abraçava apertado.

"Eu te amo, Bella", Edward sussurrou, descansando sua testa contra a dela. "Esteja segura, por favor."

"Eu prometo", ela sussurrou de volta.

Esme estendeu a mão e segurou a mão de Bella enquanto eles observavam os seus meninos entrarem em seu vôo. Assim que eles estavam fora de vista, Bella deixou escapar uma lágrima.

"Oh, querida", Esme disse com um suspiro enquanto colocou os braços em volta dos ombros de Bella. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu sei que é triste."

Bella enxugou o rosto e deu um sorriso agradecido a Esme.

"Olhe isto deste modo," a mulher mais velha meditou. "Imagine como me sentirei quando meu filho se mudar por o outro lado país permanentemente."

Bella ofegou e lágrimas encheram em seus olhos mais uma vez. "Oh, Esme, eu sinto muito. Eu nunca pensei nisso."

"Oh, calma menina boba", Esme riu. "Eu sei que é o melhor. Mesmo antes de Jack ser levado, estava faltando um pedaço de Edward. Você é aquele pedaço que faltava. Você, ele e o meu lindo neto lindo completam um ao outro. Embora, outro pequeno não faria mal, você sabe."

Esme piscou para ela e Bella sentiu o rosto queimar.

"Ooooh, o que você disse para fazê-la corar dessa maneira, Mamãe Cullen?" Tanya perguntou enquanto sentou em um dos assentos duros em frente a elas. "Foi sobre ela e menino Eddie-quadris-batendo?"

"Tanya!" Bella sussurrou-gritou. "Jesus, o que há errado com você?"

Tanya riu e balançou a cabeça. "Vamos lá, babe. Não é como se as paredes do Marriott fossem grossas, sabe?"

O rubor de Bella intensificou-se quando ela percebeu Esme sufocando o riso. "Eu nunca estou vivendo sem isso não é?" ela murmurou.

"Nop", respondeu Tanya, estalando o p no final da palavra.

Ela estreitou os olhos para a amiga. "Estalando o p, realmente? Quem ainda faz isso?"

Tanya piscou. "Aparentemente as pessoas incríveis como eu."

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Tahn quebrou o silêncio.

"Entãoooo, quem vai contar a pequena? Eu ou você?"

Bella gemeu e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, sem olhar para a frente para a Inquisição Espanhola, que iria irromper, quando ela dissesse a Alice sobre ter perdido a virgindade com Edward. "Temos uma hora até que o nosso vôo, eu vou fazer isso agora. Se ela ouvir de você, vai ficar chateada."

"Divirta-se!" Tanya disse enquanto Bella andou até um canto quieto, ligando para a amiga quando estava fora do caminho.

A linha tocou duas vezes antes de Alice atender.

"Bells! Como vai? Você está se divertindo?" sua amiga disse animadamente.

"Allie? Você está sentada?"

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

* * *

**Nota da Leili: **_Bella toma ~unsdrink~ e não consegue terminar o *serviço* muito bom -N mas em compensação de manhã... ulalala Ai que triste quando o Edward e o Jack voltaram para casa D': triste triste! Agora sim a fic está completa e só falta postar, então é a mesma coisa que falei semana passada, se quiserem um capítulo no sábado tem que chegar a 80 reviews. Não falem que é muito porque só o último capítulo teve mais de 440 visitas. Enfim, é isso. Beijos._


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

"Então, como foi?" Alice perguntou, uma vez que ela tinha os gritinhos de animação fora de seu sistema.

Bella suspirou e esfregou o rosto com a mão livre. "Foi..." Ela fez uma pausa, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. "Foi bom, eu acho? Edward foi muito doce e atencioso. Ele me deu Advil e depois tomamos um banho quente juntos."

"Espere, ele teve o cuidado de que você gosta? Whoa, Edward Cullen não faz nada meia-boca, não é?" Alice riu levemente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella perguntou.

"Bem, a maioria dos caras não são assim. Minha primeira vez foi na parte de trás do caminhão de carga do Jasper. Foi rápido, doloroso e confuso. Você se lembra que eu disse naquela noite, quando liguei para você mais tarde?"

"**Isto **é o que ouvimos tanto sobre? Eu prefiro usar os meus dedos," Bella respondeu em risos. "Oh, cara. Ainda me lembro que claramente. Você estava tão chateada."

"Eu estava, de fato. Eu tinha todo esse exagero de conto de fadas sobre como a minha primeira vez deveria ser todo mágico e essas porcarias. Que bobagem".

Após um momento de pausa, Alice suspirou e um sorriso podia ser ouvido em sua voz. "Eu estou contente que a sua primeira vez foi muito melhor. Eu ainda me chuto por querer empurrá-la para perdê-lo com Jacob. Isso estava errado, e eu era muito agressiva."

"Oh, Allie. Você apenas passava dos limites, às vezes, mas eu sei que você queria ajudar," Bella disse, numa tentativa de consolar a amiga.

"Ainda assim," Alice continuou, "Eu estou contente Edward foi bom para você. Talvez valeu a pena ter um homem mais velho, mais sábio."

"Al", Bella riu, "você faz parecer que ele é um idoso."

Depois de risos e risos depois, Bella suspirou suavemente. "A primeira vez foi realmente bom, mas na segunda vez foi incrível. Eu nunca soube que poderia sentir tanto de uma vez."

Alice suspirou. "A segunda vez? Vadia! Eu não sabia que você tinha isso, Bells. Eu sou uma mãe orgulhosa." Alice fingiu fungar.

Bella corou e assobiou para o telefone. "Não tira sarro de mim Mary Alice. Não é legal."

"Oh, Bella," Alice respondeu, o riso ainda colorindo a sua voz: "Eu não sonharia com isso."

Após mais alguns minutos partilhando informações muito importante entre amigas, Bella desligou e fez seu caminho de volta para onde Tanya e Esme estavam sentadas. A primeira colocou a revista que estava lendo para baixo e sorriu para ela.

"Como é que Alice está querida?" Esme perguntou gentilmente.

"Ela está indo bem. Ela só recebeu uma nova remessa de tecido egípcio, então ela está no céu".

Tahn bufou. "Alice é geralmente fácil de agradar. Um pouco de tecido, alguns sapatos de grife, Jasper nu."

"Uh, eww?" Bella arrastou. "Ele é como meu irmão. Apenas, não."

Tanya riu. "Bem, isso não torna menos verdadeiro, você sabe."

Bella balançou a cabeça e encostou no ombro de Tanya, ficando mais confortável que podia na cadeira de plástico rígido. Ela bocejou e cutucou a amiga.

"Estou tirando um cochilo. Acorde-me quando for hora de ir?"

Tanya sorriu gentilmente. "Com certeza, baby."

Bella fechou os olhos e se permitiu descansar.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Mais tarde naquela noite em Detroit, Bella desabou na cama em seu quarto de hotel. O dia tinha sido agitado depois que seu vôo pousou. Primeiro, uma entrevista com um programa de rádio local e depois para outra sessão de autógrafos. Ela só tinha tido tempo para um rápido telefonema com Edward apenas para verificar que ambos os seus vôos chegaram com segurança. Depois de olhar para o relógio, ela decidiu tentar e ver se ele ainda estava acordado.

"Olá, amor", a profunda voz suave de Edward, acariciou seu ouvido.

Ela suspirou, a tensão em seu corpo relaxando apenas por ouvir sua voz.

"Olá querido", ela murmurou, recostando-se contra os travesseiros.

"Você parece cansada. Tanya está de desgastando?" ele perguntou, sua voz misturada com humor.

"Sim, ela fez. Eu estou contente que nós só temos isso uma vez por ano ou algo assim. Eles são completamente desgastantes."

"Eu posso imaginar", ele respondeu.

Algo no fundo lhe chamou a atenção.

"Ei, você pode aumentar isso um pouco?" ela perguntou a ele.

"Claro, espere um segundo."

Ela ouviu os toques baixo da música e em seguida, o farfalhar de lençóis. A música ficou mais alta até que ela pudesse ouvi-lo claramente.

"Desculpe, eu amo essa música," ela disse suavemente antes de começar a cantarolar.

...

**Bryck by Brick - Train**

_Tijolo por tijolo, podemos construir desde o chão_

_Se nos segurarmos um ao outro, estaremos melhor do que antes_

_E tijolo por tijolo,_

_vamos voltar ao passado_

_Quando eu fiz o seu corpo tremer e _

_quando você tirou meu fôlego_

_Você tirou meu fôlego_

...

"Você nunca disse que você era um fã Train", ela comentou.

Ele riu. "Eu não diria que sou um fã, mas eu nunca tinha escutado ele antes. Aquela música que você colocou no carro me deu essa chance. Estou feliz por descobrir. Existem várias músicas que me fazem pensar de você."

"Aww, você é tão doce", ela murmurou. "Então, o que vocês fizeram hoje?"

"Bem, tivemos um cochilo quando chegamos em casa, e então ele me convenceu a ir para o parque de skate."

"Oh não", Bella gemeu. "Você chegou em casa sem um pedaço desta vez?"

"Ha, ha, ha", ele respondeu com uma voz inexpressiva. "Eu aprendi minha lição, então eu fiquei de fora."

"Isso é um alívio. Não gostaria de me preocupar com você ferido e sozinho."

Ele fez um ruído de acordo. Após um momento de tranquilidade e silêncio, ele falou de novo.

"Você sabe, eu tinha uma fantasia sobre você naquela noite."

"Sério?" ela perguntou surpresa. "Que tipo de fantasia?"

Ele limpou a garganta. "Oh, hm, nada mais."

"Oh, vamos lá, Edward!" implorou ela. "Você não pode trazer isso e despertar a minha curiosidade só para deixar para lá."

Ela o ouviu murmurar algo que soou semelhante à excitação sendo o termo correto.

Ele suspirou e riu. "Eu tive um sonho que você veio me dar um banho de esponja e cuidar de minhas feridas. Vestida como uma enfermeira."

Suas bochechas coraram e calor se espalhou através de seu peito. Foi um sentimento poderoso, saber que era desejada.

"Isso soa interessante. O que aconteceu?" ela perguntou um pouco ofegante.

"Ah, erm, você tem certeza que você quer ouvir isso? Eu prefiro dizer-lhe pessoalmente", ele respondeu, sua voz diminuindo ligeiramente.

"Bem, isso não vai acontecer em alguns dias, infelizmente, então por que você não me diz agora?"

Ela ouviu-o engolir. "Eu-ah... por que isso é tão estranho?" ele perguntou de repente. "Quero dizer, nós já vimos um ao outro nu e conhecemos o corpo um do outro muito bem, mas falar sobre isso no telefone parece tão estranho."

Ela riu e sorriu. "Você está certo, isso parece pouco estranho, mas eu ainda quero saber. Por favor?"

"Tudo bem", ele suspirou. "Sonhei que estava me debatendo e virando antes de você aparecer na minha porta. Você estava vestindo um daqueles trajes de enfermeira da moda antiga com um pequeno chapéu branco. Você se aproximou e perguntou sedutoramente se eu precisava de um banho de esponja, antes de retirar a minha roupa e fazer essas coisas comigo."

"Sério?" perguntou ela, a emoção borbulhando sob sua pele. "O que eu fiz com você?"

Ele gemeu levemente. "Você envolveu suas mãos em volta do meu eixo e acariciou-me."

"Eixo? É assim que você chama?" ela perguntou com curiosidade.

"Erm, bem, não".

Ela torceu o nariz e começou a rodar um pedaço de cabelo distraidamente. "Por que você apenas não diz como você o chama?"

"Eu não sei... Eu acho que não é material para uma conversa educada."

"Bem, isto não é exatamente uma conversa educada, não é?" ela perguntou descaradamente.

Ele rosnou e diminuiu o tom da voz uma oitava. "Sério? O que você quer ouvir, Bella? Sobre como suas mãos macias acariciaram meu pau doendo, devagar no início e depois mais rápido até que eu vim por todo o meu estômago? Você quer ouvir sobre como eu acordei daquele sonho com calças grudenta? Como eu não tinha tido um sonho molhado desde que estava no colégio?"

Ela deixou um gemido pequeno sair. "Sim, isso é exatamente o que eu queria ouvir."

"Oh, Bella," ele gemeu, "você vai ser a minha morte mulher."

"Seria uma boa maneira de ir embora, não é?" ela riu. "Será que faz você se sentiria melhor sabendo que eu pensei em você também?"

Ela rapidamente se perguntou de onde estava vindo à ousadia, mas o pensamento voou de sua cabeça quando ouviu seu suspiro.

"Sério? Você pensou?" ele perguntou em tom incrédulo.

"Sim, por que não? Você é um lindo homem sexy."

"Mas você era uma, uh, virgem?"

Ela revirou os olhos. "Realmente, Edward? Só porque eu era virgem não significa que nunca tinha tocado a mim mesma ou tido um orgasmo."

"Sério?" ele perguntou, o choque evidente em seu tom.

"Sim, sério. Sou uma mulher de 23 anos, e eu tenho necessidades, também, você sabe."

"Uau", ele murmurou. "Eu nunca pensei nisso assim."

"Bem, agora você sabe. Você fez o meu banho mais agradável ao longo das últimas semanas."

Ela riu do seu silêncio chocado e colocou o celular no viva-voz para que ela pudesse se mover na cama.

"Que barulho é esse?" perguntou ele. "Você está ficando nua?"

"Não, bem, tipo," ela respondeu. "Eu estou me preparando para dormir, para que eu possa me cobrir e deixar que sua voz seja a última coisa que eu ouça antes de fechar os meus olhos."

Ele suspirou. "Isso soa como um bom plano. Eu só queria que estivesse em meus braços para que adormecesse com você."

"Eu também, baby. Quarta-feira estarei ai antes que você perceba."

"Eu sei. Eu não sei como vou fazê-lo durante semanas até que vou ser capaz de me mudar."

O pensamento parou em seu curso e ela sentou-se na cama. Ela sabia que ele não podia simplesmente largar tudo e deixar sua vida em Chicago, mas de repente o pensamento de semanas sem ele a fez se sentir desolada.

"Ei, você ainda está aí?" ele perguntou quando não a tinha ouvido falar nada por alguns momentos.

"Sim, desculpe, eu estou aqui. Só estava perdida em pensamentos."

"Não."

"Não o quê?" perguntou ela.

"Não para a sua segunda suposição. Isso vai ficar bem. *_Nós vamos_* ficar bem."

Ela sorriu para si mesma. "Eu sei", respondeu calmamente. "É da minha natureza me preocupar."

"Isso é compreensível, é parte de ser um pai. Só não duvide de mim ou de nós. Somos uma família agora, Bella. E nada pode mudar isso."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas coçarem em seus olhos e sorriu. Ele sempre sabia exatamente o que dizer para derreter o coração dela.

"Eu não vou. Eu prometo. Eu amo, tanto de você, Edward."

"Eu também te amo, Bella. Muito."

Após alguns momentos, ele limpou à garganta um pouco. "Então, sobre esses pensamentos do chuveiro..."

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

Bella tentou o seu melhor para permanecer ativa e ocupada ao longo do dia e meio, para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Depois de falar com Edward na noite passada, ela concordou em encontrá-lo em seu escritório para o almoço. Tanya estava tomando um vôo mais cedo de volta para Seattle para falar com alguns de seus outros clientes, então Bella e Esme também pegaram um vôo para casa bem cedo pela manhã. Ela entrou na casa dos Cullen às nove da manhã e sentiu uma sensação imediata de lar. Por mais que ela estava ansiosa para voltar ao seu lugar, ela sabia que ia sentir falta desta casa e a família que fazia dela um lar. Jack já estava fora para o dia com Emmett e Rose, de modo que ela se arrastou até o quarto dela com a sua mala e esparramou na cama para uma soneca. Ela fechou os olhos e se enrolou depois de definir o alarme em seu telefone.

Ela acordou duas horas depois, sentindo-se revigorada, e rapidamente colocou um par de jeans e um camisa de botão, optando por conforto ao invés de moda para esta tarde. Ela parou na sala procurando Esme para dizer adeus, mas a mulher mais velha estava dormindo. Ela riu e escreveu uma nota para deixar no balcão da cozinha, antes de sair e ir para a Osíarap. Quando ela chegou no escritório, estacionou ao lado do carro esporte de Edward e fez seu caminho ao edifício.

Bella saiu do elevador no andar de Edward e sorriu. Ela tinha sentido muita falta dele com o passar dos poucos dias e estava ansiosa para vê-lo. Ela virou-se para a mesa de sua secretária e sorriu para a jovem sentada lá.

"Olá novamente, Gianna," Bella disse agradavelmente.

Gianna olhou para cima e deu um sorriso caloroso para Bella. "Olá, Srta. Swan. Sr. Brooks está com o Sr. Cullen agora, mas vou deixá-lo saber que você está aqui."

"Oh, não se preocupe. Vou enviar-lhe uma mensagem de texto e dizer-lhe para tomar o seu tempo."

Gianna assentiu e pegou o telefone que estava tocando. "Olá, escritório do Sr. Cullen."

Ela desligou-se do tagarelar da menina e tirou seu telefone para mandar uma mensagem para Edward. Alguns momentos depois, a porta do seu escritório se abriu e James Brooks saiu, fechando a porta atrás dele. Seus olhos prenderam em Bella e seu sorriso fez o cabelo da nuca se arrepiar.

"Srta. Swan", ele começou com uma voz doce, "é um prazer vê-la novamente."

"Sr. Brooks", ela respondeu em reconhecimento.

Seus olhos foram para Gianna, que ainda estava ocupada no telefone.

"Como você está? Ouvi dizer que você acabou de voltar de uma turnê do livro. Foi bem-sucedido?"

Ela olhou para ele com cautela, assentindo. "Sim, foi uma viagem ocupada."

Ele sorriu e assentiu também. "Bom, eu estou contente que tudo correu bem. Estou feliz que eu encontrar com você, na verdade."

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Por que isso?" ela perguntou em desconfiança.

Ele suspirou e deu um sorriso triste. "Eu sei que você se importa muito com Edward, mas eu tenho medo que as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem."

Seu coração pulou uma batida. "O que você quer dizer?" ela perguntou, hesitante.

"Olha, eu sei que você é uma garota legal e a família Cullen tem caído completamente no amor por você, com exceção de um. Eu não sei como ele falou doce com você na cama ou a fez acreditar que ele te amava, mas Edward está apenas usando você. Eu não quero que você se machuque mais do que você já está."

Ela deu a James um olhar incrédulo. "Você está maluco? Como você se atreve?"

"Ele seduzindo você e quer pegar Jackson de volta, esse foi o seu plano desde o início. Depois de tudo o que ele passou com a Victoria e perder seu filho, você honestamente achou que ele daria o seu coração tão facilmente?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e pânico começou a se construir em seu peito. "Não", ela sussurrou e balançou a cabeça, recusando-se a acreditar.

"Não seja ingênua, Isabella. Posso provar isso", ele respondeu, abrindo sua pasta e tirando um pedaço de papel. Ele estendeu para ela, mas não teve coragem de pegar. Ele apertou-a um pouco em sua direção e Bella estendeu a mão para pegar dele lentamente, como se o documento fosse uma cobra esperando para morder.

Ela olhou para o homem à sua frente mais uma vez antes de deixar os olhos digitalizarem as palavras escritas nela, cada um adicionando uma rachadura em seu coração, um de cada vez. Seus olhos ardiam e seu lábio inferior tremeu como a escrita, começou a diluir-se com suas lágrimas.

...

_Circuito Tribunal de Cook County,__ Illinois, Divisão de Relações Familiares_

_Petição para a custódia de Jackson Charles Swan_

_Edward Masen Cullen, peticionário_

_Vs_

_Isabella Marie Swan, Réu_

...

O documento parecia oficial, com o selo da cidade no topo do papel timbrado. Um soluço ofegante arrancou em seu peito e ela amassou o papel ofensivo em seu punho. Ela colocou uma mão sobre a boca para abafar o ruído enquanto se afastou de James lentamente. Ele deu um sorriso simpático.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu disse a ele para não fazer isso, que não era justo com você ou Jack."

Ela balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas caindo sobre seu rosto e os dedos que ainda estavam cobrindo a boca. Seu coração estava quebrado no chão e ela não conseguia ficar naquela sala de espera um momento mais. Ela se virou e fugiu para o elevador, quase se lançando antes de deixar sua raiva e mágoa a fazerem cair. Ela bateu na parede e gritou.

"Não, não, não", ela chorou. Suas costas lentamente deslizaram pela parede do elevador e ela aninhou sua cabeça em suas mãos e soluçou.

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não pode ser verdade._

Ela tentou acalmar suas emoções e respirou fundo enquanto perguntas começaram a girar em sua cabeça.

_Por que ele fez isso?_

_Será que ele fez esse movimento antes de chegarmos a estarmos juntos?_

_Foram todos os seus sentimentos apenas um ato?_

"Não poderia ter sido", respondeu ela em voz alta. "Isso é besteira. Eu não vou embora até que eu ouvir de sua boca."

_O que aconteceu com privilégio de cliente/advogado?_

Este último pensamento virou-se para sua mente. "Filho da-", disse ela em um momento de clareza. "James, seu canalha podre."

O elevador ressoou no terceiro piso, sinalizando pessoas prestes a entrar, assim ela rapidamente se levantou e esfregou o rosto, orando para que não parecesse muito bagunçada. Sua determinação estava definida. Ela ia voltar e iria até o escritório de Edward, logo que o elevador chegasse no térreo. Edward teria ou esmagaria seu coração ou seria forçado a ver que James era um idiota calculista.

Alguns momentos depois, seu telefone começou a tocar. Assim que ela viu quem era o autor chamada, ela começou a se perguntar se o destino estava do seu lado hoje.

"Por favor me diga que você tem algo, Jenks. Qualquer coisa", ela implorou.

"Bem, Olá para você também, Srta. Bella," o homem riu levemente em resposta.

"Jenks, esta não é uma boa hora para piadas. Tudo pode estar possivelmente desabando sobre minha cabeça. Por favor me dê algo que eu possa usar."

Imediatamente, Jenks estava de volta ao modo profissional. "Sim, Bella, eu tenho algo que você pode usar. Acontece que eu não consegui achar nada sobre James Brooks, porque ele não existe."

"Espere, como isso é possível?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Bem, parece que ele mudou seu nome legalmente e tiveram os registros fechados. Seu nome de nascimento é James Davenport, e você não vai acreditar onde ele nasceu."

"Onde?" ela perguntou, segurando o fôlego e suspeitando a resposta já.

"Seattle, Washington."

"Filho da puta", ela exclamou. Ela rapidamente sorriu se desculpando com o homem que estava entrando no elevador no quinto andar. "Desculpe", ela murmurou.

O homem revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar.

"Quando ele se mudou para Chicago?"

"Dez anos atrás. Ele mudou seu nome logo após se mudar. Seus pais ainda vivem em Seattle e ele geralmente os visita uma vez por ano. Gostaria de dar um palpite de que mês ele visitou em 2005?"

Ela fechou os olhos e esfregou a testa. "Setembro?"

"Setembro," Jenks confirmada. "Tomei a liberdade de ter uma das minhas pessoas entrevistando Sr. e Sra. Davenport sob um truque e obteve alguns petiscos mais em escolha. Eles confirmaram que o filho é um advogado em Chicago e tem uma namorada de longa data chamada Vicki, que apenas acontece de ser uma menina, linda doce."

"Ligue para Tanya e lhe de essa informação. Ela vai saber o que fazer."

"Sim, senhora. Vou manter-me alerta. Se eu encontrar mais alguma coisa, eu vou deixar você sabe."

Bella guardou iPhone e suas mãos enrolaram em punhos. A raiva que ela tinha experimentado há alguns minutos era pouco em comparação com a raiva que a percorria agora. A prova de que James era uma parte culpada do abandono de Jack fez tudo ficar preto e branco na frente de seu rosto. Ela planejou marchar de volta para esse cara e rasgar os membros de qualquer um que ousasse entrar em seu caminho.

Quando o elevador chegou ao andar final, ela estava sozinha. As portas se abriram e antes que ela pudesse sair, se viu mais uma vez cara a cara com James Brooks. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque e seu punho voou sem pensar. Ele rapidamente pegou sua mão e empurrou-a de volta para dentro do elevador com seu peso corporal.

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" ele sibilou com raiva.

"Você- você-" ela gaguejou. "Seu pedaço de merda, eu não vou sair daqui até que eu fale com Edward. Eu sei quem você é e o que fez para Jack. Você é uma desculpa miserável para um ser humano!" ela gritou em sua fúria.

Mais rápido do que ela pudesse piscar, um de seus braços foi pressionado contra a sua garganta ameaçadoramente enquanto a outra mão agarrou-a pelos cabelos.

"Você não podia simplesmente ir embora, não é?" ele grunhiu. "Não, você tinha que ser a Senhorita Presunçosa. Desde o primeiro momento que pus os olhos em você, eu sabia que ia ser um desafio."

Seu coração começou a bater de forma irregular, o medo preenchendo o espaço em que a fúria tinha recentemente residido. O olhar selvagem, com raiva nos olhos dele fez o seu sangue frio correr. Ela se arrependeu instantaneamente de não ter segurado seu temperamento até que estive à vista de testemunhas.

Sua mão soltou os cabelos e deixou os dedos trilharem pelo seu rosto. Ela tentou desviar, mas a pressão em sua garganta aumentou, fazendo-a ofegar e congelar.

"Eu posso ver porque ele está tão apaixonado por você. Você está muito bonita e agressiva."

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e apertou-a lentamente. "Você realmente deve ter apenas ido embora. Levado o menino e sumido de Chicago. Isso teria feito às coisas de modo muito mais simples. Agora eu não sei o que fazer com você."

Ele se inclinou para trás e cantarolou um pouco antes de chegar a mais e pressionar o botão para a garagem. Vendo uma janela de oportunidade, ela se desvencilhou dele e acertou um chute sólido entre suas pernas, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente. Seus dedos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância do botão de emergência, quando James agarrou seus cabelos e atirou-a rudemente contra a parede do fundo do elevador. Quando ela tentou correr até, seu punho bateu contra sua testa violentamente e então tudo ficou escuro.

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

**Nota da Leili:** _Tods com o coração na mão. James filho de uma ***** (complete) Não tenho mais o que falar do capítulo apenas que estou no desespero. Fato é que eu desisto de tentar dar capítulo extra para vocês porque parece que não querem ler dois capítulos na semana, ja que na semana passada não chegaram nem perto da meta e ainda diminuiu as reviews tsc tsc... sabe vou falar com a Neni para postar só quando ver que estão comentando, porque não adianta estarmos aqui toda a quarta e muitos de vocês não reservar nem que seja 30 segundos para mandar uma review.. bye..._


	33. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

**... **

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**... **

Bella gemeu e tentou limpar o nevoeiro de seu cérebro. Seus braços estavam doloridos e sua cabeça latejava. Ela bocejou e piscou um pouco, tentando descobrir onde estava. Quando ela se moveu em uma tentativa de sentar-se, seus braços se recusaram a se mover. Em pânico, seu coração começou a correr e ela arregalou os olhos. Ela olhou ao redor e viu-se deitada sobre um sofá de couro, com os braços imobilizados atrás das costas. Depois de tentar mover as mãos, sem sucesso, ela constatou que elas estavam amarradas ou presas. Ela se moveu e rolou para o lado dela, olhando ao redor da sala.

Era ricamente decorada com uma decoração escura e, embora a temperatura estivesse fria, ela sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer para baixo de sua cabeça e através de uma de suas orelhas. Havia uma enorme janela na sacada, que tinha uma bela vista para uma floresta que parecia estar em torno da casa. Suas esperanças de escapar diminuíram gradativamente quando esse pensamento filtrou através de seu cérebro.

Ela contorceu as mãos e tentou mudar para uma posição sentada, quando ela foi subitamente levantada aos seus pés. Frios olhos cor de avelã olharam para ela ameaçadoramente.

"Olá, sol da manhã," ele murmurou.

"O que- Onde eu estou? O que você vai fazer comigo?" ela perguntou com uma voz assustada.

James inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco e sorriu. "Eu não sei bem ainda. Tolamente eu não pensei em um plano, então agora eu tenho que improvisar."

Ele a empurrou para o sofá para que ela caísse em uma posição sentada de novo, e ela tentou ignorar a queima em seus ombros. De repente, uma porta em algum lugar bateu e James olhou para a entrada no lado distante do quarto que estavam ocupando atualmente. Tumultuando, uma nuvem de cabelo vermelho voou descontroladamente como se estivesse no meio de um furacão, era Victoria. Ela parou seus passos e olhou para Bella com uma expressão chocada.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Victoria perguntou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e se estabeleceram em seu amante antes de sua expressão facial ficar sombria. "O que você fez?"

James sorriu e estendeu as mãos num gesto aberto. "Parece que a Srta. Swan aqui tem uma boca grande e um nariz grande."

Sarcástico, ele se virou para Bella. "Você já ouviu falar sobre como a curiosidade matou o gato? Você deveria ter saído."

Quando ele continuou a falar, suas ações ficaram mais agitadas e ele começou a puxar as extremidades de seu curto cabelo loiro. "Porra!" ele gritou, batendo uma de suas mãos contra a testa. "O que fazemos agora?"

Victoria tentou parar o seu ritmo e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "O que aconteceu, James?" ela perguntou com uma voz calma e suave.

"Eu lhe entreguei o pedido de custódia e ela fugiu, como nós planejamos. Mas quando eu fui pegar o elevador, ela estava lá e me atacou. Ela _sabe,_ Victoria", ele assobiou. "Ela ameaçou ir aos Cullen e derramar tudo o que tenho tentado esconder. Ela veio para mim, e eu acidentalmente bati nela. Eu não sabia o que fazer com ela, então eu a trouxe aqui e amarrei suas mãos."

Victoria suspirou e olhou para Bella com um olhar que era parte simpatia e parte repugnância. "Realmente teria sido muito mais simples se você tivesse desaparecido quando eu tentei te avisar."

O temperamento de Bella queimava, mas ela mordeu a língua, reconhecendo a situação precária que estava. Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz antes de responder.

"Você honestamente acha que eu só daria meu filho para você? Você pode não saber o que é amor, Victoria, mas eu sei. Eu amo aqueles dois com todo o meu coração."

"Você não deveria deixar o menino," Victoria respondeu, incrédula. "Você deveria pegá-lo e fugir. A presença de vocês aqui é o que complica tudo. Poderíamos ter continuado com nossas vidas como estávamos, mas trazer Jackson de volta arruinou tudo."

"O que você quer dizer?" Bella exclamou. "Como trazer Jack de volta para cá estragou alguma coisa? Você não está voltando à mesma foto que eu vi."

Victoria se aproximou e correu uma unha afiada pelo rosto de Bella em alerta. "Sim, eu estou. Assim que ele teve o choque de saber que seu filho ainda estava vivo, Edward veio a James para abrir um processo contra mim por pôr em perigo a vida do menino. Depois do baile, James teve certeza de que o menino o reconheceu, por isso tivemos de encontrar uma maneira de retirar vocês dois da equação."

"Mas por que você abandonou o Jack, da primeira vez? Por que você não o deixou com sua família e fugiu com o James? Como você pôde ter feito isso? Você não tem um coração em tudo?" A voz de Bella implorou em angústia.

O rosto de Victoria se suavizou um pouco. "Nunca foi minha intenção abandonar o menino. Eu estava alta e simplesmente equivocada." Seus olhos foram brevemente para James, antes de continuar. "Nós tivemos uma briga bem antes que ele tivesse ido visitar seus pais em Seattle. Eu não queria deixar as coisas do jeito que estavam, então fiz uma falsa viagem para visitar minha mãe. Eu estava nervosa, então decidi encontrar um traficante e ficar alta. Eu não me lembro de tudo que aconteceu até que eu não pude encontrar Jackson e eu liguei para James, em pânico. Ele me encontrou, e fomos procurar o pirralho, mas ele estava longe de ser encontrado. Então, ele me levou para a casa de minha mãe, e o resto é história."

Doía o coração de Bella por seu filho, sabendo que sua mãe biológica não tinha realmente se importado com seu bem estar.

"Por que você não denunciou o desaparecimento dele em Seattle? Eles teriam o encontrado mais cedo."

Victoria zombou. "Realmente, Isabella? E correr o risco do meu marido querido descobrir que eu menti sobre onde eu estava? Com um de seus melhores amigos? Você está louca?"

"Portanto, o seu encontro com o Bobby Brown aqui era mais importante do que o seu filho?" Bella perguntou, sua voz misturada com veneno.

Victoria levantou uma sobrancelha arqueada perfeita e simplesmente assentiu. "Como eu disse antes, eu nunca quis ser mãe, de qualquer jeito."

Bella sentiu o estômago revirar e bile subir-lhe a garganta com raiva e desgosto em relação a outra mulher. "Você é uma verdadeira peça de trabalho, você sabe disso?"

Victoria revirou os olhos e se concentrou novamente em James. "Então, e agora, Jimmy? Você tem um plano?"

Seus olhos frios queimaram um buraco em Bella, cujo pânico foi aumentando a cada segundo que o relógio tique-taqueava.

"Mate-a". Sua voz era fria e sem emoção.

Os olhos de Victoria se arregalaram em choque. "O quê? Você está louco? Não podemos matá-la!"

"Por que não?" ele perguntou, soando como uma criança que recebeu o primeiro não de seu pai.

"Porque- porque- porque," Victoria gaguejou, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para impedi-lo. "É assassinato, James! Nós iremos para a cadeia!"

"Não, nós podemos encobri-lo. Criar uma mentira acreditável."

O coração de Bella começou a correr e seus olhos voaram em sua volta, tentando pensar em uma maneira de sair dessa bagunça. James estava claramente perturbado e ela não poderia deixar nas mãos de Victoria todas as suas esperanças de que ela sairia dessa bagunça. Ela decidiu tentar falar algo.

"Edward vai saber, James. Era para eu encontrá-lo para o almoço. Gianna me viu. Ele vai colocar dois e dois juntos."

James bateu o queixo no pensamento antes de concordar. "Você está certa, ele vai. Precisaremos acelerar isso. Vicki, dê uma olhada nela por um momento." Ele se virou e caminhou propositadamente pela sala.

Victoria voou em Bella, empurrando-a para frente quando a outra menina lutou.

"Pare com isso!" Victoria sussurrou. "A menos que você queira fodidamente morrer, então não siga em frente na luta contra mim."

Bella deixou de mover-se e sentiu as mãos de Victoria puxando o nó na corda ao redor de seus pulsos. "Por que você está me ajudando?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"Eu posso ser uma mãe de merda, mas eu não sou uma assassina, Bella. Temos que sair daqui. Ele está desequilibrado."

"Realmente, Vicki? É isso o que você pensa de mim?" A voz de James ecoou por todo o quarto.

Victoria congelou assim quando o nó escapuliu e Bella sentiu suas mãos se soltarem. Ela lutou contra o fogo em seus ombros e manteve as mãos para que James não percebesse que ela estava livre. Os olhos azuis de Victoria cresceram com medo quando ela se virou para seu amante.

"James", respondeu ela, implorando. "Não é o que parece".

Seus olhos estavam duros com uma quantia pequena de selvageria quando ele se aproximou dela. "Sério? Eu não a ouvi dizer que eu sou desequilibrado?"

Victoria tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu e só conseguiu fazer uma careta. "Eu estava apenas tentando ganhar a confiança de Bella, baby. Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado."

Ele puxou uma arma de suas costas e olhou-a pensativo. "Desde quando ela é Bella para você, Vicki?"

O rosto de Victoria empalideceu e ela começou a gaguejar. "Uh, ela não é James. Você deve ter ouvido mal. Eu disse Isabella, não foi?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e olhou-a com curiosidade. "Por que você está mentindo para mim, Victoria?"

"Eu não estou, Jimmy. Juro!" ela insistiu.

Com um movimento súbito, seu braço balançou para a frente e um grande estrondo ecoou pela casa. Um som que era um cruzamento entre um grito e um gemido arrancou-se da boca de Victoria. Suas mãos agarraram seu estômago e um líquido vermelho começou a infiltrar-se por entre seus dedos. Ela levantou uma mão manchada de sangue e olhou para ele com horror.

"James?" ela murmurou incrédula. "Você- Como você pôde?" suas palavras foram cortadas por um outro estrondo e Bella sentiu algo quente e molhado bater em seu rosto quando ela virou a cabeça para longe da cena sangrenta.

James suspirou e colocou a arma de volta na cintura antes de andar e se ajoelhar próximo ao corpo caído de Victoria. Ele reverentemente escovou seus cabelos para trás e sorriu tristemente.

"Oh, Vicky. Vou sentir muito sua falta", ele sussurrou.

Vendo um momento de oportunidade, Bella lançou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala. Sabendo que não havia lugar para ela correr e, provavelmente, nada onde ela pudesse se esconder e ele não a encontrar, ela partiu para encontrar a próxima melhor coisa - uma arma. Entrando em uma cozinha grande de aço inoxidável, ela descobriu um rack cheio de tachos e panelas penduradas acima de uma ilha no centro da sala. Ela rapidamente puxou para baixo uma frigideira grande e pesada e ergueu-a sobre seu ombro, movendo-se para a porta no extremo oposto da sala. Quando ela a abriu, ela se viu diante de um lance de escadas que iam para cima. Assim que ela colocou um pé no degrau, ela ouviu a voz de James se aproximando.

"Isabellllllla", ele cantou. "Saia, saia, onde quer que esteja."

Ela se virou e voou até as escadas tão rápido quanto seus pés podiam levá-la. O corredor estava escuro e ela não conseguia ver muito, até seus olhos se ajustarem alguns momentos mais tarde. Havia uma série de portas à sua esquerda. Ela entrou rapidamente em uma quando ouviu a voz dele subindo a escada. Era um pequeno quarto sem armário. Ela correu até a janela e olhou para a queda de três andares com nada em vista para amortecer sua queda, no caso de ela pular. As visões de seu corpo quebrado e mutilado dançaram em seus olhos. Se esconder ou pular - quebrar alguma coisa ou, possivelmente, morrer? Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e abaixou-se para o chão, se apertando debaixo da cama. Era uma situação de perder ou perder, não importava como ela olhasse para isso.

Ela se colocou de costas e olhou para o lado de baixo do colchão, tentando regular sua respiração. O silêncio do quarto foi quebrado quando a porta rangeu abrindo lentamente. Ela prendeu a respiração e seu coração começou a martelar. Seu domínio sobre a frigideira apertou e ela sentiu suas unhas cavarem a carne macia da palma da mão.

"Bella!" uma voz distante chamou. "James! Onde você está?"

Alívio imediato inundou o seu sistema com o som da voz de Edward.

"Parece-" James resmungou e voltou para o corredor.

Pavor e medo subiram sua espinha. James tinha uma arma e Edward estava, mais do que provavelmente, desarmado. O homem tinha ficado psicótico e baleado a namorada até a morte. Edward ficou sem chance. Com o seu coração ainda em sua garganta, ela aliviou-se debaixo da cama e ouviu a porta, não ouviu nada.

"Onde ela está?" Ela ouviu Edward gritar. "Não olhe para mim assim, James! Onde diabos ela está?"

Sabendo que Edward não tinha idéia de que tipo de perigo ele estava correndo nessa casa, Bella abriu a porta e rapidamente desceu as escadas, o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

"Cala a boca!" James gritou. Bella se esquivou através da cozinha e atingiu o a porta do escritório onde ela tinha acordado. Edward estava com os braços para cima e os olhos arregalados diante da visão de James apontando a arma para ele.

"James, acalme-se, homem. Largue a arma. Você não vai querer atirar em mim," Edward disse com uma voz suave e silenciosa.

"Você não sabe merda nenhuma, Edward! Você nunca soube!"

"O que você está falando?"

"Você, Sr. Perfeito. Você veio de uma família rica e amorosa. Você tinha a garota perfeita, e você estragou tudo. E por quê? Por um garoto?"

O rosto de Edward nublou com confusão. "Eu não entendo. O que eu estraguei? Um relacionamento com uma mulher que não dava a mínima para mim? Você está malditamente certo, eu escolhi primeiro o meu filho. Eu faria isso outra vez em um batimento cardíaco."

"Você sempre foi um bichinha, Edward. Ela precisava de alguém para amá-la, e eu podia".

"Bichinha?" Edward rosnou. "Quem é que não é homem o suficiente para me enfrentar sem uma arma? Quem é que matou a mulher que ele dizia amar?"

O olhar de James desceu ao corpo de Victoria e Bella viu sua chance. Ela correu para o quarto e bateu com a panela com toda sua força contra a parte traseira de sua cabeça. A arma caiu no chão e James caiu de joelhos, agarrando sua ferida. Seus olhos furiosos correram até ela. Ela foi derrubada ao chão, o vento retirado de seu peito. Os sons de combate foram abafados pelo som do sangue correndo por seus ouvidos quando sua cabeça caiu ao chão de madeira. Quando ela abriu os olhos um momento depois, os olhos safira e sem vida de Victoria olharam de volta para ela vagamente. Bella suspirou e se afastou, a mão escorregando e deslizando em uma poça de sangue vermelho vibrante.

Quando ela foi capaz de puxar-se em uma posição ajoelhada, ela viu Edward em cima de James, perfurando-o violentamente. James rapidamente bateu seu ex-amigo fora dele e levou o joelho para cima para se conectar com a virilha de Edward. Os olhos de Bella digitalizaram a sala rapidamente e seus olhos se conectaram com o preto brilhante da Glock calibre .45. Ela se empurrou mais e pegou a arma para cima, antes de ficar de pé e mirar diretamente em James.

"Saia de cima dele", ela gritou.

James congelou e virou, com os olhos presos sobre a arma na mão dela. "Você não vai atirar. Aposto que você nunca esteve tão perto de uma arma antes, menina bonita", ele zombou dela presunçosamente.

Ela apontou a arma um pouco mais alto em sua cabeça e disparou um tiro de aviso, que rachou a grande janela.

"Me tente, idiota. Meu pai é um chefe de polícia. Confie em mim, eu sei como lidar com uma arma."

Ela deu um passo mais perto de Edward enquanto ele manobrou-se de joelhos. James fez um movimento e Bella apontou a arma em direção a sua cabeça.

"De joelhos e coloque as mãos na cabeça," ela resmungou.

James fez uma careta, mas fez como lhe foi dito. Sirenes podiam ser ouvidas ao longe, chegando mais perto. Ela queria correr para o lado de Edward e o verificar, mas seu olhar permaneceu estável em James. Quando as luzes piscando de carros da polícia foram vistas através das janelas, James começou a ficar visivelmente em pânico. Ele se jogou em Bella de repente, fazendo com que a arma disparasse, disparando para o teto. James tentou agarrá-la, mas ela deu uma cotovelada no estômago dele e bateu com força em sua cabeça com a coronha da arma. Seu corpo caiu no chão em uma pilha e ela caiu de joelhos, a adrenalina correndo em suas veias.

Bella virou a cabeça um pouco e encontrou o olhar de Edward pela primeira vez desde que ela o deixou no LaGuardia. Ele estava lutando para ficar de pé, quando o seu olhar se conectou com o dela, com os olhos mais verdes contra os seus já vermelhos. O alívio que irradiou dele rasgou através dela completamente. Olhando para ele agora, a culpa pesava sobre seus ombros por sequer duvidar dele, até mesmo pelo menor momento. Ela se levantou lentamente e tropeçou em seus braços.

"Oh, Deus, Edward", ela soluçou, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Sssh, tudo bem, baby. Eu estou aqui", ele sussurrou em seu cabelo.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou o cheiro dele, começando a tremer quando a adrenalina começou a se desgastar. Um estrondo foi ouvido quando a polícia arrombou a porta da frente.

"Todo mundo parado!"

Bella se apertou mais em Edward, recusando-se a soltá-lo.

"Ponha as mãos onde podemos vê-las!"

Edward lentamente liberou Bella e ergueu as mãos. Quando ela se moveu para fazer o mesmo, uma onda de vertigem bateu nela e ela sentiu-se começar a cair. Ele rapidamente a pegou e ela o ouviu pedir um paramédico antes das palavras começarem a se confundir e ela ter que lutar para manter os olhos abertos.

Um médico brilhou uma luz em seus olhos enquanto Edward ficou fora de seu caminho, falando com um oficial. Palavras continuaram a se embaralhar, não fazendo sentido. Concussão. Choque. Palavras continuaram a girar.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a escuridão levá-la.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Bella entrava e saía da consciência durante o passeio de ambulância para o hospital. Ela ouviu um homem falando rapidamente durante um de seus momentos mais lúcidos.

"Eu coloquei um medidor de 18 em seu braço direito e um litro de solução salina passando por ela. Sua pressão estava baixa no momento da chegada, mas não vimos qualquer lesão óbvia."

"Existe alguma marca de perfuração?" ela ouviu outra voz dizer, parecendo distante, como se suas orelhas estivessem entupidas com plugs.

"Olha! Seus olhos estão abertos. Senhorita Swan? Você pode me ouvir?" uma voz de uma mulher por via nasal agrediu seus tímpanos.

Ela fechou os olhos e se desligou.

Poucas horas depois, ela lentamente se tornou ciente de um sinal sonoro irritante. Ela tentou piscar as pálpebras, mas as sentiu pesadas e secas. Sua cabeça latejava e seu corpo todo doía como se tivesse estado em uma briga com Emmett pelo último pedaço de bolo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, ela imediatamente os fechou mais uma vez, bloqueando a luz brilhante. Em sua segunda tentativa, ela foi mais lenta, ajustando os olhos para a luz.

Ela olhou preguiçosamente ao redor da sala, ainda se sentindo um pouco tonta e enjoada. Os olhos dela pousaram em Edward, caído em uma desconfortável cadeira, dormindo. O monitor conectado ao seu peito começou a apitar mais rápido quando o seu ritmo cardíaco acelerou. O ruído o acordou e ele olhou para ela em pânico. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele abriu um grande sorriso quando viu que ela estava acordada.

"Bella", ele sussurrou, antes de levantar rapidamente e fazer o seu caminho para o lado de sua cama.

"Ed" ela começou a dizer, mas interrompeu-se quando sua voz soou áspera. "O que aconteceu?" ela resmungou.

Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente acariciou seus cabelos. "Você tem uma concussão, mas você vai ficar bem", ele murmurou com nenhuma quantia pequena de alívio.

"O que aconteceu com James?", perguntou ela, preocupada.

Edward sorriu tristemente. "Ele está sob custódia da polícia. Eles estão o acusando de assalto, seqüestro e assassinato. Ele não vai sair de lá tão cedo. Como você está? A sua cabeça dói?"

Ela piscou e estremeceu quando ela tentou acenar. Edward esticou o braço e apertou o botão de chamada para a enfermeira de plantão. Depois de alguns momentos de apenas observar um ao outro em silêncio, Carlisle entrou no quarto com uma mulher morena de cabelos curtos.

"Olá, senhorita Swan", a mulher disse alegremente. "Eu sou Emily, a enfermeira de plantão. Vamos checar você, querida."

Enquanto a mulher continuava com seu trabalho de verificação dos sinais vitais de Bella, Carlisle se aproximou e sorriu gentilmente para ela.

"Como você está se sentindo, querida?"

Bella deu de ombros com um ombro ligeiramente. "Minha cabeça dói e tudo dói".

Carlisle acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Isso parece bom. Você tem uma leve concussão, mas seus exames não mostram nada preocupante. Vamos mantê-la aqui para observação durante a noite, e você deve ir para casa amanhã."

"Obrigado, Carlisle," ela respondeu agradecida.

Ele acenou e sorriu. "Bella, você é como minha filha e não há nada que eu não faria por minha família", ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos e piscou. A enfermeira bateu em sua perna suavemente quando Bella soltou um bocejo.

"Ok, querida. Eu estarei aqui no corredor, basta pressionar o botão se você precisar de alguma coisa. Tente descansar um pouco."

Carlisle silenciosamente agradeceu a Emily antes de dizer adeus, precisando chegar em casa para ver Esme e Jack. Ao som do nome de seu filho, o coração de Bella começou a correr.

"Sssh, ele está bem, Bella," Edward disse calmamente. "Calma, amor."

Ela respirou fundo pelo nariz e suspirou. "Ele está bem? Será que ele sabe o que aconteceu?"

Edward hesitou antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, eu estava esperando até que você acordasse para ligar para que ele soubesse que não iríamos para casa esta noite. Eu não queria preocupá-lo mais do que o necessário."

Bella apertou sua mão, deixando-o silenciosamente saber que ela concordou com sua decisão. "Está tudo bem, eu entendo."

Depois de uma chamada rápida para Jack, explicando apenas o básico de que sua mãe bateu com a cabeça e estava no hospital, Edward puxou a cadeira mais perto da cama e deitou sua cabeça ao lado da perna de Bella. Ele olhou para ela com seus tristes olhos verde.

"Hoje foi um dos piores dias da minha vida", disse ele em uma voz suave e tranquila. "Eu- Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você, Bella."

Seu coração doía e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos para combinar com as dela.

"Eu sinto muito, Edward", ela chorou um pouco. "Eu nunca deveria ter fugido, em primeiro lugar ou o provocado assim."

"Por que você fugiu, Bella? No vídeo de segurança do elevador você estava claramente irritada e chateada."

"Vídeo? Foi assim que você me achou?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, ainda parecendo estar com o coração partido. Ela engoliu em seco e reuniu os seus nervos.

"Quando James saiu de seu escritório, ele basicamente me disse que você estava dormindo comigo apenas para conseguir a custódia de Jack".

Ele sentou-se e seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "E você acreditou nele?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, não no início, mas depois ele me mostrou um documento do tribunal onde você estava requerendo a custódia de Jack. Eu não pensei; Eu senti meu coração partindo. Então eu corri, mas nem cinco minutos se passaram antes que eu me forçasse a ouvir a razão. Eu tomei a decisão de voltar e falar com você antes do elevador até bater no piso térreo."

Ele se inclinou para trás e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Ela se sentiu como se ele estivesse se afastando dela e isso a fez sentir seu peito pesado. A pior parte foi que ela não podia culpá-lo, no mínimo.

"Sinto muito", ela sussurrou entrecortada.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele levantou-se, inclinando-se sobre a grade da cama para tocar seu rosto.

"Ssh, não chore. Foi um longo dia, e estamos exaustos. Falaremos mais amanhã, mas por agora, tente descansar."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e pequenas lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Edward usou seus polegares para limpá-las, antes de se inclinar para baixo e beijá-la docemente.

"Oh, graças a Deus que você está bem", ele respirou contra seus lábios. "Quando eu assisti à fita, eu poderia tê-lo matado."

Ela estendeu os braços em volta com cuidado e abraçou-o tão firmemente quanto pôde. Ela o soltou mais e fez sinal para que ele ficasse ao lado dela.

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia, Bella. Eu não quero te machucar."

"Por favor? Só até eu dormir. Eu quero que você me abrace", ela implorou com os olhos tristes.

Ele sorriu e suspirou, antes de baixar a grade da cama e se curvar ao lado dela de lado. Ele gentilmente colocou seus braços em volta dela e beijou sua testa.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", ele sussurrou contra seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou-se cair no sono em paz, seu cheiro enchendo seus pulmões.

**... ****  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
...**

**Nota da Irene: ***tenso*

_Meninas, muitooooo obrigada por todas as reviews. Estamos tão pertinho do fim que já sinto saudades da fic. O bom é que ela já está toda traduzidinha, toda arrumadinha aqui, então não teremos mais nenhuma pausa nas postagens._

_Muito obrigado a todas que nos acompanham. Estamos quase em 1500 reviews. Eu queria tanto terminar a fic em mais de 2000. Será possivel?_

_Bem, algumas não entedem nossa "fome" de reviews, mas é tão satisfatório recebe-las e tbm, quanto mais reviews, mais leitoras aparecem. Uma coisa chama a outra. E quanto mais leitoras, mais felizes ficamos em traduzir._

_Beijos e até amanhã em Expectations & Other Moving Pieces_**.**

**... ****  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O  
...**

**Nota Leili: **_Quanta tensão em um capítulo Meu Deus! Victoria morreu, James foi preso, e o Edward foi atrás da Bella, morri de medo de acontecer algo com um dos dois, James é louco. Bem queria falar uma coisa, eu fico meio mal vendo que vocês só comentam quando tem "bronca" ou "ameaça" eu não queria que isso acontecesse, queria ver que vocês mandam mais de 60 reviews porque sentem vontade... vocês não sabem a alegria que dá para uma tradutora ver uma review, cada review é especial, pois é onde vocês nos mostram o que sentiram do capítulo ou da fic. Essa fic só tem mais alguns capítulos, e eu não gostaria de voltar a dar outra "bronca" em vocês. Então comentem de coração, façam porque querem, pode ter certeza que eu e a Neni vamos ficar felizes com isso. Beijos._


	34. Capítulo 33

A canção do nosso capítulo é "Peace of Mind" de Krezip.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Parachute ~ Capítulo 33**

...

_**19 de agosto de 2010**_

...

Bella suspirou e inclinou-se no braço de Edward enquanto eles fizeram o seu caminho para dentro de casa. Quando haviam saído do carro alguns minutos atrás, ela tinha ficado tonta, um efeito duradouro de sua contusão. Ela também estava ostentando uma contusão roxa por cima do supercílio esquerdo e parte do seu rosto. Ela temia andar em casa e ter que conversar com Jack. Como você diz a um menino de oito anos que a mãe biológica que nunca o quis tinha acabado de ser morta por um psicopata, que também tinha a intenção de matar a sua mãe adotiva?

Ela esfregou a nuca com a mão livre e suspirou. Edward a olhou com preocupação.

"Você está bem? Devo chamar o papai?", perguntou ele.

Ela sorriu, cansada e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu estou bem. Eu só estou querendo saber como fazer para contar tudo isso para Jack."

Ele gentilmente ajudou-a a sentar-se e sorriu tristemente quando ele se sentou ao lado dela.

"Tudo o que podemos fazer é sermos o mais honestos possível, sem lhe dar mais para se preocupar do que o necessário."

Bella suspirou. "Eu sei disso, mas a linha entre 'suficiente' e 'demais' fica embaçada com ele, pois ele é tão curioso".

Edward acenou com a cabeça, pensativo e depois olhou-a rapidamente quando o som de pés correndo trovejou pelas escadas.

"Mãe!"

O menino era um borrão de pés e braços e cabelos quando ele bateu em Bella. Tanto quanto seu corpo doía, ela abraçou-o com força, como se ele fosse um salva-vidas e ela estivesse se afogando. Ela respirou seu cheiro, uma mistura de seu persistente cheiro de maçã e canela dos cookies que ele e Esme já haviam feito no início do dia.

"Jack", ela suspirou em seus cabelos, lágrimas brotando e derramando pelo seu rosto. "Oh, baby, eu senti sua falta."

Ele se afastou e seu olhar de amor se transformou em uma expressão de horror. "Mãe! O que aconteceu com seu rosto?" Ele estendeu a mão e gentilmente e tocou ao lado de seu rosto.

Seus olhos brilharam de emoção e ele olhou com raiva para o pai. "O que aconteceu com ela? Quem fez isso?"

Edward engoliu em seco e colocou a mão no ombro de Jack. "Eu acho que você deve sentar-se, filho."

Os olhos do menino voaram entre seus pais com cautela quando ele tomou o assento ao lado de sua mãe. Edward sorriu levemente para ele e sentou-se na mesa de café de frente para eles.

Bella se virou um pouco e tomou as mãos de seu filho nas suas.

"Houve um incidente... ontem quando fui ao encontro do seu pai para o almoço."

Jack olhou-a com curiosidade e acenou para que ela continuasse.

"O Sr. Brooks- James," Bella começou a dizer, mas parou quando sentiu Jack endurecer ao lado dela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e assustados.

"Ele- Ele fez isso com você?" ele sussurrou entrecortado.

Bella sentiu as lágrimas picarem seus olhos de novo quando ela balançou a cabeça. Os olhos de Jack se encheram de lágrimas e seu rosto amassou de dor. Bella esfregou suas costas levemente.

"Ei, acalme-se, baby. Estou bem. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Por que ele fez isso, mãe?"

Bella suspirou. "O Sr. Brooks é um homem doente. Ele pensou que não me machucar, ele havia machucado o seu pai. Ele está na cadeia agora e espero que ele fique lá por um tempo muito longo."

Ela hesitou e olhou para Edward, impotente, sem saber como entrar no assunto de Victoria. Jack percebeu a hesitação dela e estreitou os olhos levemente.

"O que você não está tentando me dizer?"

O rosto de Bella mostrou surpresa. "O que você quer dizer?"

Jack revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu conheço você, mãe. Há algo que você não está me dizendo."

Ela mordeu o lábio nervosamente. "Victoria estava lá também. James atirou nela e ela morreu."

A mandíbula do garoto caiu em estado de choque. "Ela- Ela está morta? Então ela nunca poderá me machucar de novo ou me levar embora?"

Bella piscou, surpresa. Ela não tinha certeza de como sua reação seria, mas essa certamente não era a que ela esperava.

"Sim, baby. Ela não pode feri-lo, nunca mais", respondeu ela calmamente.

Jack mordeu o lábio inferior e balançou a cabeça com determinação. "Quer dizer, eu acho que é uma merda que ela esteja morta, mas eu serei uma má pessoa por estar meio feliz com isso?"

Bella sorriu tristemente. "Não, baby, isso não faz de você uma pessoa ruim. É apenas a maneira que você se sente. Vou ligar e marcar uma consulta com a gente para vermos a Dra. Kate quando chegarmos em casa, ok?"

Jack deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela, balançando suavemente. Os olhos de Bella encontraram os de Edward, e ele deu-lhe um olhar confuso.

"Kate é a nossa terapeuta", explicou ela. "Eu acho que eu a mencionei antes. Começamos a vê-la quando Jack era pequeno para ajudá-lo a se ajustar. A última vez que a vi foi um pouco antes de virmos aqui para visitar vocês. Antes disso, fazia cerca de um ano."

Edward sorriu tristemente em reconhecimento e olhou para seu filho. Era muito fácil dizer que o garoto estava agitado e perturbado, mesmo que ele tentasse negar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Bella se viu enrolada ao lado de Jack em sua cama. Tinha sido um dia tão emocional e nenhum deles queria ficar separado um do outro. Ela gentilmente moveu alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto e suspirou, pensando em como agradecer por ele ter ficado em casa com Esme quando ela foi ao escritório de Edward. Uma cena de horror das possibilidades passou em sua mente. James poderia ter levado Jack em vez dela, ou os dois juntos. Poderia ter sido seu filho do outro lado da bala em vez de Victoria. Deixando os piores cenários filtrarem através de sua mente, ela ficou à beira de um ataque de pânico. A menor noção de algo de ruim atingindo Jack a fez querer vomitar.

Ela estava tão consumida em seus pensamentos que não notou Edward entrar no quarto até que ele estava na cama bem atrás dela. Assustada, ela virou a cabeça para o lado, que o levou a estender a mão para ela em preocupação.

"O que há de errado?" ele sussurrou. "Eu não queria assustá-la."

Ela suspirou e recostou-se contra seu peito.

"Não é culpa sua. Eu estava preocupada e não o ouvi entrar."

"Com o que você está preocupada, baby?", perguntou ele.

Ela piscou para conter as lágrimas e respondeu com uma voz muito baixa. "Eu estava pensando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido se eu tivesse trazido Jack comigo na quarta-feira."

Sua voz falhou na última palavra e ele passou os braços em torno dela em conforto.

"Ei, pare com isso. Não há sentido em ficar se torturando. Você está segura. Segura com Jack. Nenhum deles pode machucá-los de novo."

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. "Eu sei disso, mas eu não posso parar de pensar nisso."

Ele fez um zumbido que fez seu peito vibrar contra suas costas. "Bem, que tal tirar sua mente disso?"

"E como você propõe que eu consiga isso?" ela perguntou descaradamente.

"Vamos falar sobre minha mudança."

Ele era muito inteligente, porque seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, seus pensamentos anteriores foram substituídos por antecipação.

"Então?" Ela respondeu, ligeiramente ofegante. "Você tem a minha atenção."

Edward riu levemente e apoiou o queixo no ombro dela. "Eu sei que disse que eu provavelmente não seria capaz de sair antes do Dia de Ação de Graças, mas agora tenho uma data definida para o meu último dia de trabalho – dia 14. Assim que as coisas estiverem esclarecidas nesse dia, eu estarei em um avião para casa para ver vocês dois."

Seu rosto se dividiu em um largo sorriso e ela beijou-o rapidamente.

Ele riu e alisou seu cabelo para trás. "Então, eu lhe trouxe uma boa notícia?"

Ela suspirou e se derreteu no peito dele. "A melhor, na verdade. Bem, além de você poder ser capaz de ir com a gente quando sairmos daqui a dez dias."

Seu corpo ficou tenso, antes de ele deixar sair um suspiro enorme. "Dez dias? Sério?" ele sussurrou, incrédulo.

Bella tentou engolir o nó na garganta antes de responder. "Sim", ela sussurrou de volta. "Tanya me ligou mais cedo e nosso vôo de volta é no domingo, dia 29."

"E sobre o seu carro?" ele respondeu em confusão. "Eu pensei que você fosse dirigir para casa?"

"Ela vai pesquisar e encontrar um transporte para ele. Após os recentes acontecimentos, eu não quero correr nenhum risco de atravessar o país dirigindo."

Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu acho que faz sentido."

Ela fechou os olhos e se afastou.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

O dia seguinte amanheceu bem cedo com Bella sozinha em sua cama. Ela se esticou e bocejou, procurando ao redor do quarto por qualquer traço de Edward ou Jack. Não encontrando nenhum, ela fez seu caminho calmamente até o banheiro para começar seu ritual da manhã. Depois que ela terminou, ela deslizou os pés em seus chinelos e vestiu seu robe antes de fazer seu caminho para o andar de baixo.

Sons de risos e panelas batendo ecoaram da cozinha. Quando ela chegou à porta, tudo que ela podia fazer era se escorar contra o batente e sentir seu coração derreter ao ver a cena à sua frente. Edward estava no fogão fritando bacon com o avental cor-de-rosa de Esme, enquanto Jack estava sentado no balcão mexendo algo em uma tigela.

"Por que as gaivotas voam sobre o mar?"

Jack riu. "Eu não sei, por que papai?"

"Porque se elas voassem para a baía, eles seriam bagels!"

"Qual é o instrumento favorito de um pirata?"

"O quê?"

"A guitarrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa!" Edward respondeu com a voz mais ridícula de pirata que ela já tinha escutado.

Jack gemeu e balançou a cabeça. "Realmente, pai? Você é tão brega."

Edward riu. "Eu sou orgulhoso disso, filho."

Os olhos de Jack se iluminaram quando ele viu Bella outro lado da sala.

"Oi mãe!" ele gritou, acenando com a espátula e, no processo, atirando a colher no rosto de seu pai.

Bella explodiu em gargalhadas quando Edward limpou devagar a mistura do seu rosto.

As bochechas de Jack coraram e ele sorriu inocentemente. "Oops, desculpe, pai".

Edward olhou para Bella do canto dos olhos e fez uma careta. "Está tudo bem, Jack."

Bella sufocou o riso e puxou uma cadeira na ilha para se sentar. Jack sorriu para ela. "O papai estava me contando algumas piadas bregas de pirata".

"Sério?" Bella respondeu com diversão. "Eu conheço algumas piadas bregas, mas não de piratas, estou com medo."

Jack sorriu animadamente. "Conte aquela dos gatos, mamãe!"

Edward se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso eu tenho que ouvir."

Bella revirou os olhos. "Como os gatos chamam os ratos de patins?"

"Refeições sobre rodas!" tanto ela quanto Jack disseram juntos, dissolvendo-se em acessos de risos.

"E eu sou brega?" Edward zombou, voltando-se para virar o bacon.

Bella se levantou e colocou os braços ao redor dele por trás, descansando a cabeça dela contra suas costas.

"Eu me lembro explicitamente de afirmar que a piada era brega, Edward."

Ele virou o corpo ligeiramente e capturou seus lábios em um beijo rápido. "Bom dia, baby", ele sussurrou.

Ela olhou para cima em seus brilhantes olhos verde e sorriu. "Bom dia para você, também, lindo."

Ambos se viraram para olhar para Jack quando ele fez um barulho de tosse. Ele estava olhando para o teto, esperando que seus pais terminassem seu momento de intimidade. Quando ele olhou novamente para baixo e notou os dois olhando para ele, ele deu de ombros.

"O quê? Essa coisa de beijinho-beijinho só é bonita por um tempo."

Bella corou e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, quando Edward soltou uma gargalhada ruidosa.

"Um dia, garoto, você não vai pensar isso", ele repreendeu seu filho.

Jack deu de ombros mais uma vez. "Talvez sim, talvez não."

Bella riu levemente e retornou ao seu lugar. Esme logo fez seu caminho para a cozinha e se juntou a eles no café da manhã. Bella sentou e observou o momento adorável acontecendo, escutando cada piada brega e comentário atrevido. Esme ainda contou algumas.

Quando todos terminaram, os rapazes colocaram as senhoras para fora da sala enquanto eles limparam a bagunça. Não querendo perder a oportunidade de falar com Bella sozinha, Esme a levou para o escritório para ter uma palavra com ela. Bella sentou-se em uma das cadeiras enquanto Esme sentou na outra e chegou para segurar as mãos de Bella.

"Como você está, querida? Eu quero dizer, _realmente_? Eu estive preocupada com você", a mulher mais velha expressou em preocupação.

Bella suspirou e olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que estou completamente bem, mas na maioria das vezes, eu estou bem. Eu tenho Jack e eu tenho Edward e nós vamos ficar bem."

Esme abriu um grande sorriso. "Isso é exatamente o que eu queria ouvir. Não há problema em sentir-se oprimida e ainda chateada com o que aconteceu, mas contanto que se lembre que todos estamos aqui para você, bem, isso é tudo que posso pedir. Estou aqui para você se você precisar conversar."

"Obrigado, Esme", Bella sussurrou, sentindo uma lágrima solitária fazer seu caminho para baixo de sua bochecha.

Esme estendeu a mão e roçou a umidade. "Agora, e Jack? Você já teve a chance de sentar e ter uma conversa com ele?"

Bella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente. "Não. Nós dissemos a ele o que aconteceu e ele pareceu aceitar melhor do que o esperado. Passamos algum tempo descomprimindo e, em seguida, caímos no sono mais cedo."

"Por que vocês não saem por algum tempo? Apenas como mãe e filho? Eu costumava fazer isso com os meus meninos ocasionalmente. Carlisle ficava em casa com um enquanto eu levava o outro para almoçar comigo e íamos ao parque. Eu penso naqueles momentos e eu tenho certeza que eles nos fizeram muito bem."

Bella sorriu agradecida. "Isso soa como uma idéia maravilhosa, Esme. O único problema previsível seria Edward querer ir junto. Ele tem sido compreensivelmente próximo nos últimos dias. Não que eu o culpe... Eu precisava dele comigo tanto quanto ele."

Esme sorriu maliciosamente. "Deixe-me cuidar do meu filho..."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

No final daquela tarde, Bella se sentou num banco do parque enquanto o sol quente Chicago aquecia sua pele quando passava através do agrupamento denso de árvores. Fiel à sua palavra, Esme tinha tratado de dizer a Edward sobre sua saída e ele tinha aceitado isso melhor do que ela esperava. Ele pediu que ela ligasse para checar tudo depois de algumas horas, apenas para que ele soubesse que eles estavam seguros. Ela suspirou e mordeu a língua, parando-se de lembrar que em 10 dias, ele teria mais com que se preocupar do que um passeio de duas horas ou três.

Ela olhou e viu Jack se balançar e brincar, como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo. Seu coração doeu ao vê-lo assim. Ele merecia ser despreocupado e feliz como qualquer outra criança normal. Com Victoria e James fora de suas vidas completamente e os Cullen agora fazendo parte dela, talvez ele pudesse começar a ser agora. Lenta mas seguramente, seus corações poderiam se consertar e eles seriam felizes, sem traços persistentes de tristeza.

Ela viu quando ele cavou uma bola de futebol na sacola que eles trouxeram com eles e começou a chutá-la ao redor, bem como saltar em seu joelho. A luz atingiu seu cabelo em um ângulo que fez brilhar a cor acobreada. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os dela e sua respiração estava literalmente acelerada pelo quanto ele se parecia com seu pai.

Bella acenou para Jack e afagou o local ao lado dela no banco. O menino suspirou, pegando a bola de futebol que ele estava chutando em volta e se sentou ao lado de sua mãe. Ele deitou sua cabeça no ombro dela e suspirou novamente.

"Eu estou bem, mãe", ele murmurou baixinho.

"Como você sabe o que eu estava pensando?" Ela o cutucou com o ombro e riu levemente, desmentindo seu humor atual.

"Eu conheço você. Você não tem que preocupar-se comigo, você sabe. Eu estou bem", respondeu ele, com a voz firme e forte.

Ela estendeu a mão e correu os dedos por seus cabelos indisciplinados, rezando para que suas palavras soassem verdadeiras.

"Eu realmente não sei o que pensar ou sentir sobre a Victoria agora. Estou meio triste que ela tenha morrido e eu nunca tenha que dizer a ela o quanto ela me machucou, mas eu também estou feliz que eu nunca tenha que vê-la novamente. E eu tenho você." Ele se virou e olhou para seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando intensamente. "Eu sei que você me ama e que se você me ama, isso não importa."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, sua voz silenciada por emoções muito fortes. "Para sempre e sempre, Jack", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto ela o abraçou com força. Depois de passarem um pouco mais de tempo no parque, eles empacotaram tudo e depois fizeram o seu caminho para um restaurante para almoçar. Depois de folhear os canais por alguns momentos, Jack conectou o iPhone de Bella e começou a percorrer sua lista de músicas. O som de um piano veio através dos alto-falantes antes uma voz de uma mulher começar a cantar lindamente.

...

_Eu gostaria de poder sentar e ler_ _  
Todas as histórias bonitas que eu preciso_ _  
Eu sei todos os segredos que eles contam_ _  
E todas as fantasias que tenho, bem_

Eu passo por cada página

_E eu leio cada palavra_

Não importa quanto eu tente

_Continuo perdendo a noção do tempo_ _  
Veja como os dias voam_ _  
Apesar de tudo, está tudo bem_ _  
Eu desejo, eu desejo, eu desejo poder encontrar_ _  
Alguma paz de espírito_

...

Quando a música chegou ao fim, Jack olhou para ela e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro que ela não tinha visto em muito tempo.

"Essa é uma bela canção, mãe," ele meditou em silêncio.

Bella acenou com a cabeça em concordância. "Sim, eu concordo. Muito apropriada também, hein?"

Jack sorriu levemente e olhou pela janela. "Sim, eu acho que é."

Depois de um almoço tranquilo e sem incidentes, eles se dirigiram de volta para casa. Edward estava sentado ao piano, tocando as teclas, quando entraram na casa. Ele olhou para o som da porta e abriu um grande sorriso.

"Vocês dois se divertiram?", perguntou ele, continuando a acariciar as teclas de ébano e marfim.

Jack deslizou para o banco ao lado dele e balançou a cabeça. "Eu me diverti. Foi bom apenas passar algum tempo com a mamãe."

Edward chamou a atenção de Bella e ela sorriu, deixando-o saber que tudo estava bem. Ele sorriu e olhou de volta para as teclas, antes de começar a tocar Chopsticks. Jack riu e continuou junto com ele.

"Você está todo piegas hoje, hein, pai?"

Edward sorriu feliz. "A culpa é sua, garoto. Ser feliz me faz ficar bobo."

Os dedos de Jack acalmaram momentaneamente quando ele olhou para o rosto de seu pai, pensativo. "Isso é bom então. Eu gosto de ver você feliz, então eu posso lidar com essas coisas bregas".

Bella sentiu o coração derreter com as palavras de seu filho. Edward se inclinou e beijou-o no topo de sua cabeça. "Eu amo você, Jack. Eu sempre estarei feliz enquanto eu tiver você e sua mãe."

Jack sorriu. "Eu também te amo, pai. Eu não posso esperar até que você fique perto de nós. Vai ser incrível."

Edward bufou em seu cabelo e sorriu. "Eu estive procurando apartamentos, espero que nós encontremos algo bom."

"Eu vou ter um quarto no seu apartamento?" Jack perguntou com curiosidade.

Edward riu. "Vamos ver."

Bella sentiu o coração apertar e deslizou lentamente um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela se virou e calmamente andou até seu quarto, enquanto os meninos voltaram a tocar piano e se divertir. Ela nunca tinha considerado ter que compartilhar seu tempo com Jack, pelo menos por um tempo. Era justo com seu pai, mas seu coração queria os três juntos, como uma família. Ela sabia que não era viável para Edward morar com eles, não importa o quanto eles se amassem. Ainda existia o fato de que eles só conheciam um ao outro por alguns meses. Quando Edward tinha mencionado a ela sobre seu plano para conseguir um apartamento no início para que eles pudessem conhecer um ao outro e sair como um casal normal, Bella tinha compreendido. Ficou um pouco desapontada, mas compreendia.

Ela serpenteou até a mesa e abriu seu laptop, esperando se distrair dos pensamentos tristes flutuando em torno de sua mente. Após cerca de uma hora jogando alguns jogos, ela ficou suficientemente distraída para dar uma olhada na nova história que ela estava trabalhando. Um conto sobre o coração de um pequeno garoto perdido que encontrou o amor e uma família. Jack tinha lhe dado a idéia em Nova York. Isso estava perto de sua própria história, mas diluída e mais simples.

Uma batida em sua porta a fez olhar para cima, vendo Edward enfiar a cabeça na porta.

"O que acha de sairmos para jantar? Jack sugeriu comida chinesa."

"Isso parece uma grande idéia", respondeu ela, antes de apertar em salvar e fechar seu laptop.

Ela se aproximou e colocou sua mão na sua. Edward puxou-a para mais perto e beijou-a delicadamente, segurando a parte traseira de sua cabeça.

"Você está se sentindo bem?", perguntou ele, com os olhos brilhando com amor e preocupação.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso genuíno e abraçou-o firmemente. "Eu estou absolutamente bem".

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Nota da Irene:** _Me perdoem a correria, mas queria agradecer a todas, essa fic tem sido tão abraçada que eu e a Leilizuda_

_tivemos um grande prazer em traduzi-la. Essas partes são tão fofinhas, me fazem ficar de coração apertado com a partida iminente._

_Mas vamos superar isso, não vamos?_

_Beijos meninas e até amanhã em Expectations._

_..._

**Nota da Leili: **_Agora os maiores problemas resolvidos, as partes lindas de morrer vão derreter a todos, a fic está cada vez mais perto do fim, mas isso não significa que as emoções terminaram, ainda tem muito pra rolar. E tenho certeza que vão gostar tanto quando eu e a Neni gostamos. Beijos e passem no meu perfil, postei um Outtake. Até semana que vem._


	35. Capítulo 34

**Nota da autora:** Este capítulo contém um lemon, só para alertá-lo antes do tempo.

Além disso, os lenços podem ser necessários no final do capítulo.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**_20 de agosto de 2010_**

...

Bella e Edward se enrolaram em sua cama, simplesmente desfrutando da calma da noite, abraçados ternamente. Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro e beijou seu peito, logo acima do coração.

"Edward, posso perguntar uma coisa?" ela perguntou em voz baixa.

Ele se moveu um pouco e tirou uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto. "Qualquer coisa, baby."

Ela engoliu em seco, nervosa, preocupada com qual seria a resposta a sua pergunta. "Os documentos que James me mostrou, eram de verdade?"

Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, hesitante. Traição perfurou seu coração e ela sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Ssh, não chore", ele sussurrou, roçando os polegares em seu rosto. "Não é como parece."

"Então como é? Por que você faria uma petição pela custódia, se você está se mudando para o outro lado do país? Ou é mentira?" ela respondeu com um soluço pequeno, seu corpo começando a tremer.

Ele agarrou-a a seu peito com força, em silêncio, amaldiçoando a si mesmo.

"Eu sinto muito, Bell. Mencionei isso a James um dia depois que você chegou aqui. Eu estava chateado e não pensando com clareza. Depois disso, eu sinceramente me esqueci completamente, até que ele apareceu no meu escritório na quarta-feira com o papéis. Eu disse para se livrar deles, e ele ficou com raiva. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter falado sobre isso mais cedo. "

Ela soluçou e suspirou, discretamente tentando limpar o nariz em sua manga. O peito dele vibrou debaixo dela, deixando escapar uma risada fraca.

"É minha culpa que você esteja chorando, se sinta livre para usar a minha camisa, se você precisar."

Ela inclinou-se para cima e olhou para ele antes de sentar-se e caminhar até o banheiro. O piso de ladrilho frio chocou com seus dedos dos pés, enquanto ela foi até a pia, preocupada em lavar o rosto. Ela olhou para o espelho, não exatamente reconhecendo a menina olhando para ela. Seus olhos eram da cor de chocolate, vermelhos de tanto chorar, e seu cabelo estava selvagem e confuso das mãos de Edward correndo por eles. Ela sentiu um saltitar de emoção e moveu-se para a direita, sentando no banquinho e descansando sua testa contra o balcão de mármore.

Depois de alguns momentos silenciosa, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, esfregando delicadamente.

"Eu sinto muito, baby."

Ela virou a cabeça, não elevando-a do balcão e viu-se olhando para os olhos cheios de remorso de Edward quando ele se agachou ao lado dela. Sua mão se estendeu para tocar seu rosto.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Em minha defesa, eu estava emocional e eu não conhecia você. Isso não é uma desculpa, mas é tudo o que posso oferecer."

Ela fungou. "Eu sei, eu entendo. Eu teria desconfiado, também, em sua posição. Lamento que eu duvidei de você. Foi apenas um choque."

Ele sorriu tristemente e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu sei, baby. Eu sinto muito por não ouvir quando você falou sobre James. Talvez tudo isso pudesse ter sido evitado."

Ela sentou-se e atirou-se em seus braços. "Podemos parar com todas as desculpas e seguir em frente?"

Ele beijou sua testa e riu. "Isso soa como um plano para mim." Ele se levantou e levou-a pelas mãos, levando-a para a banheira imensa.

"O que você acha de um banho quente?" ele perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

Ela sorriu. "Parece o céu".

Nem 15 minutos mais tarde, Bella se viu até o pescoço em bolhas, encostada no peito de Edward. Sua mente estava calma e tranquila, pela primeira vez em dias.

"Marcus me ligou hoje cedo," Edward quebrou o silêncio com sua voz suave.

"O que ele queria?" Bella perguntou, sua voz misturada com curiosidade.

"Ele queria saber se algum de nós gostaria de assistir ao funeral de Victoria, no domingo."

Ela se virou para ele, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. "Uau", ela murmurou. "Eu nunca pensei nisso."

Suas mãos brincavam com os fios de cabelo que caíam soltos de sua cabeça. "Isso é compreensível. Você passou por uma provação, amor."

"Você quer ir?"

Com o cenho franzido enquanto ele ponderava o pensamento, antes de sacudir a cabeça. "Não, eu disse adeus a ela há muito tempo."

"Devemos-" ela começou, então, parou por um momento para recolher seus pensamentos. "Devemos perguntar a Jack se ele quer ir?"

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Por quê? Vai ser um circo da mídia. Ele não precisa fazer parte disso."

"Eu sei, mas, ele não deveria ter uma escolha? Ela era sua mãe biológica."

Ele sorriu tristemente e tocou seu rosto. "Eu entendo de onde você está tirando isso, mas eu ainda não acho que seja uma boa idéia."

"Eu sei, mas eu não quero que ele perca isso e se arrependa mais tarde. Tenho quase certeza de que ele não vai querer ir, mas acho que ele deveria escolher."

Edward pareceu pensativo por um momento antes de concordar. "Ok, vamos falar com ele pela manhã."

Ela se inclinou para frente e colocou seus lábios contra os seus em um beijo suave. "Obrigado", ela sussurrou.

Ele passou a mão para baixo de seu lado escorregadio, pastando o lado de baixo de uma mama, fazendo-a estremecer.

"Você está com frio, baby?" ele sussurrou contra seu ouvido, provocando ainda um outro arrepio de prazer.

"N-não", ela gaguejou. "Você sabe o que está fazendo."

"Eu?" ele brincou com sua voz aveludada.

Ela rapidamente virou seu corpo e se estabeleceu em seu colo, seus mamilos mal cobertos pela água. Os olhos dele em sua forma faminta.

Bella estendeu a mão e passou as mãos molhadas por seu cabelo bronze, puxando-o quase que dolorosamente. "Dois podem jogar nesse jogo, Edward."

Ele segurou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e a beijou apaixonadamente, água e espuma derramando sobre borda da banheira e pingando no chão. Eles rapidamente se tornaram tão entretidos com os órgãos um do outro que não perceberam a temperatura da água.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Três dias depois, os homens chegaram para transportar o carro de Bella de volta a Port Angeles. A finalidade da ação pesava na mente de todos.

Todas as coisas fundamentais e uma mala para Bella e Jack estavam lotando o carro e prontos para ir. Jack acariciou amorosamente o capô do carro e suspirou. Ele estreitou os olhos para um dos dois motoristas. "Tenham cuidado com o Osiarap, ok?"

O homem sorriu ironicamente para Jack. "Sim, senhor."

Jack acenou com a cabeça e caminhou de volta para a casa.

"Os meninos e seus brinquedos", Esme respondeu com um sorriso, deixando escapar uma risadinha baixa.

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu, depois de seu filho entrar em casa. Ela olhou ao redor da sala, triste com o pensamento de que eles estariam indo embora em menos de uma semana. Tanto quanto ela gostava de estar aqui, ela sentia falta de sua cama em casa e sua cozinha. Jack teria uma semana para se aclimatar em casa antes do início das aulas. Ele estava ansioso para ver seus amigos novamente, bem como em voltar para a casa da família.

Ela caminhou até o piano, onde Jack estava no banco, tocando uma melodia suave. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e devolveu um sorriso acolhedor.

"O que você está tocando?"

"É chamado de _Moonlight Sonata_ de Beethoven."

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a música fluir por ela. Era muito bonita, e ainda muito assombrosa. Quando ele terminou, ele sorriu para ela com tristeza.

"Você acha que eu estava errado por não querer ir ontem?" ele perguntou de repente.

Bella suspirou. "Não, pequenino. Eu não acho que você estava errado. Tenho certeza que foi uma escolha difícil de fazer. Marcus, Diane e Rini estão vindo para vê-lo na sexta-feira para que eles possam dizer adeus. Eles te amam muito e serão uma parte de sua vida, mas você sempre terá a memória de Victoria aparecendo de vez em quando, mas isso é tudo o que é - uma memória."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei disso, mas você estará lá para me ajudar se eu ficar chateado, certo?" ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Ela passou um braço sobre seus ombros, abraçando-o ao seu corpo. "Com certeza, querido. Eu sempre estarei aqui para você."

Alguns momentos depois, Edward e Emmett saíram da portas do pátio, parecendo quentes e suados. Emmett tinha uma bola de basquete em um braço e uma toalha de mão na outra. Ele sorriu quando viu ela e Jack.

"Bella! Justamente a pessoa que eu queria ver", ele exclamou jovialmente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. "O que você está fazendo, Em?"

Ele piscou inocentemente. "Quem, eu?"

Ela riu. "Sim, você. O que você quer?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu queria saber se seu filho não poderia vir e passar a noite comigo e Rose por algum tempo?"

Jack olhou para ela com entusiasmo. "Por favor, mamãe? Parece incrível!"

Ela balançou a cabeça e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela olhou para Edward e levantou a sobrancelha, silenciosamente pedindo a opinião dele. Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente e ela quase podia ver as rodas girando em sua cabeça.

"Ok, mas", acrescentou ela, quando Jack saltou para seus pés. "A hora de dormir ainda se aplica e não deixe que o tio Em lhe cause problemas, você ouviu?"

Jack assentiu com entusiasmo e subiu correndo as escadas para embalar suas roupas.

Emmett zombou. "Por que as pessoas sempre pensam o pior de mim?"

"Porque te conhecemos, Emmet". Edward riu, batendo no ombro de seu irmão.

"Olha, quando meu filho chegar, eu vou mostrar pra vocês."

Ele empalideceu e contraiu os lábios, tão logo percebeu o seu deslize.

"Em, você está- A Rose está grávida?" Edward perguntou, arregalando os olhos com surpresa.

Emmett esfregou a nuca timidamente e acenou com a cabeça. "Não diga nada para a mamãe, por favor. Rose queria dizer a ela junto comigo."

Edward bateu nas costas dele e puxou-o para um abraço. "Parabéns, mano! Quando é que ele chega?"

"23 de janeiro. Ela está apenas com quatro meses."

"Por que você não disse nada antes?" Edward perguntou com curiosidade.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Tínhamos acabado de descobrir no dia em que Bella e Jack apareceram. O momento certo nunca apareceu depois disso."

Bella se levantou e sorriu, caminhando até ele para beijar Em no rosto. "Parabéns, Em. Por mais que a gente te provoque, eu estou absolutamente certa de que você será um pai maravilhoso."

Emmett piscou e limpou a garganta entupida de emoção. "Obrigado, Bella. Isso significa muito para mim."

"Estou pronto, tio Em!" Jack gritou enquanto corria de volta para baixo da escada, a mochila pendurada no ombro.

"Cara, um pouco ansioso?" Emmett brincou, estendendo a mão para despentear os cabelos de Jack.

"Bem, nós vamos embora em breve, então eu quero passar algum tempo com você e a tia Rose."

Bella mordeu o lábio e piscou para longe a umidade em seus olhos. Emmett sorriu e balançou a cabeça tristemente.

"Ok, então, vamos pegar a estrada, Jack."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Tarde da noite, muito tempo depois de Carlisle e Esme terem ido para a cama, Bella sentou-se na biblioteca dos Cullen, olhando com cegueira para o livro em suas mãos. Edward tinha adormecido no sofá um pouco mais cedo, então ela procurou consolo entre os livros. Uma cópia bem cansada de Edgar Allan Poe estava aberto no seu colo, as palavras de "Um Sonho Dentro de Um Sonho", olhando para ela.

Ela fechou os olhos involuntariamente quando uma voz aveludada sussurrou no ouvido dela.

...

_Eu estou no meio do rugido_ _  
__De uma costa atormentada,_ _  
__E eu seguro com minha mão_ _  
__Grãos de areia dourados -_ _  
__Quão poucos!_ _ainda quando eles rastejam_ _  
__Através dos meus dedos para o abismo,_ _  
__Enquanto eu choro - enquanto eu choro!_ _  
__Ó Deus!_ _posso não entender_ _  
__E se eu os apertar?_ _  
__Ó Deus!_ _não é possível salvar_ _  
__De uma onda impiedosa?_

_..._

"É tudo o que vemos ou parece, mas um sonho dentro de um sonho?" ela terminou, fechando o livro antes de virar a cara para seu olhar verdejante, um sorriso pecaminoso iluminando seu rosto.

"Eu sempre fui um grande fã de Poe," Edward murmurou baixinho, estendendo a mão para acariciar seus dedos, o enrolando em torno da coluna do livro.

"Ele definitivamente foi um mestre da tristeza e do macabro".

Edward sorriu. "De fato. Por que você está sentada aqui sozinha? Você deveria ter me acordado."

Ela sorriu. "Você estava cansado, eu não queria perturbá-lo."

Ele estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto e ela se inclinou para ele. "Você não teria me perturbado. Eu quero passar tanto tempo com você quanto eu puder antes de domingo."

Ele pegou o livro de colo e caminhou até devolvê-lo ao seu lugar. Bella se levantou e caminhou até ele, estendendo a mão para seu braço. Ele olhou para ela e sua expressão se suavizou. Ele passou os braços em volta dela e a puxou para mais perto, respirando o cheiro dela.

"Eu te amo", ela sussurrou, uma lágrima solitária caindo silenciosamente.

"Ssh", ele sussurrou contra seus lábios. "Não faça isso agora. Não diga adeus assim para mim, por favor. Não vamos perder mais tempo."

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer", ela implorou. "Eu não quero deixá-lo, Edward."

"Eu sei, querida, mas tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos ser mais fortes por ele." Ele se inclinou e beijou-a castamente. "Este não é o fim, Bella. Serão apenas alguns meses."

Bella ignorou suas palavras e se pressionou contra ele. "Por favor, Edward. Eu preciso de você".

Ele estendeu a mão, uma mão ficou em concha em sua bochecha e a outra segurando seu bumbum, e puxou-a mais perto. Sua língua mergulhou em sua boca, saboreando a doçura do vinho tinto ainda na sua língua. O beijo, que começou suave e gentil, rapidamente se transformou em desesperado e exigente.

Bella lançou os braços para fora, agarrando a Edward, enquanto pressionava suas costas contra a estante. Ela soltou um gemido e jogou a cabeça para trás, ignorando o aguilhão da dor das batidas nos livros atrás dela. Ela se contorceu e ofegou quando seus lábios se arrastaram para baixo de seu queixo e se estabeleceram na base do seu pescoço. Uma mão esquerda passou através de seu cabelo, levemente coçando sua cabeça.

"Porra", ele sussurrou, pressionando seus quadris contra os dela, deixando-a sentir sua excitação.

"Edward", ela gritou levemente quando ele inclinou-se para empurrar sua blusa e seu sutiã para fora do caminho, colocando um de seus mamilos em sua boca.

"O que, Bella? O que você quer?" ele perguntou com uma voz grave.

"Você. Eu quero você", ela murmurou.

"Você quer que eu a tome aqui? Contra estas prateleiras?"

Um arrepio subiu sua espinha. "Sim", ela sussurrou com a voz rouca. "Desse jeito."

Seus dedos deslizaram sob sua camisa, provocando sua pele e roçando o cós da sua calça jeans. Ele recuou um pouco para puxar sua camisa e sutiã sobre sua cabeça, não se incomodando a desabotoá-las. Seu polegar estourou o botão e deslizou o zíper para baixo. Com os seus lábios ainda ligados ao seu peito, Edward deslizou suas mãos para baixo de seus quadris, removendo sua calça e sua calcinha, ao mesmo tempo.

Ela soltou um som baixo quando seus dentes pastaram sua carne tenra enquanto dois de seus dedos deslizaram para dentro dela. Ela se contorceu sob seu toque, as prateleiras arranhando contra a sua coluna vertebral.

"Edward, por favor", ela engasgou. "Eu preciso de você".

Suas calças estavam rapidamente reunidas a seus pés e suas pernas em volta do seu quadril. Em um movimento rápido, ele se empurrou para dentro dela, seus gemidos de prazer correspondentes foram afogados em um beijo. Eles ficaram unidos, dando-se um momento para relaxar, antes de Edward começar a balançar contra ela rapidamente, mantendo-a pressionada contra a estante. Suas mãos seguraram seus cabelos e ela apertou os lábios contra sua garganta.

Edward colocou as mãos sob sua parte inferior, dando-se mais alavancagem quando ele se pressionava nela, seus movimentos desesperados. Não demorou muito até que ele perdeu o controle, a sensação dos músculos internos de Bella pressionando em torno dele, sinalizando sua própria liberação. Ele se inclinou para a frente, contra seu corpo, respirando pesadamente enquanto o suor escorria de seu templo e pingava na pele de Bella.

Ambos gemeram levemente quando ele saiu dela e a ajudou a aliviar as pernas no chão, firmando-a. Ele beijou-a lentamente e docemente. Ela sorriu e inclinou-se nele para conseguir se equilibrar. Após alguns momentos, Edward se afastou um pouco.

"Vamos, amor, vamos nos vestir antes de minha mãe decidir que ela precisa de um beijo de boa noite."

As bochechas de Bella ficaram rosadas, envergonhada de que ela tivesse esquecido completamente de Carlisle e Esme no meio de sua paixão.

Ele pegou suas calças e sua camisa, entregando-a a Bella antes de vestir a sua. Seus olhos se estreitaram em preocupação quando ela fez uma careta enquanto puxava a camisa sobre a cabeça.

"O que está errado, amor?"

Ela sorriu para ele preguiçosamente, a euforia inebriante ainda em suas veias. "Não é nada sério. Minhas costas estão um pouco arranhadas."

"Vire-se", ele ordenou, levantando sua camisa para ver uma meia dúzia de vergões irritados. "Oh, baby", ele murmurou. "Por que você não disse nada?"

Ela olhou para baixo timidamente. "Eu mal notei, acredite em mim. Isso foi quente, eu definitivamente quero fazer novamente algum dia." Ela olhou em seus olhos, mostrando-lhe sua sinceridade.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu segurar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Depois de reunir o resto de suas roupas, ele estendeu a mão para ela.

"Vamos, vamos limpar isso e colocar um pouco de creme em suas costas."

Ela colocou a mão na sua e o deixou comandar o caminho.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**_29 de Agosto de 2010_**

...

O domingo veio muito rapidamente para Bella. Eles passaram os últimos dias explorando mais de Chicago e revisitando alguns dos seus lugares favoritos. Jack parecia ter uma câmera acoplada em seu rosto, às vezes, sempre clicando cada cena. Depois de um adeus com lágrimas para Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Rosalie, Bella saiu com uma promessa de mandar e-mails em uma base regular, bem como trocar visitas freqüentemente.

O caminho para O'Hare foi quieto no carro de Edward, a música suavemente enchendo o ar. As notas de uma canção familiar começou a tocar e Bella virou-se. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seu rosto, e ela olhou para Edward, percebendo que ele tinha puxado para o lado da estrada. Ele soltou ambos os cintos de segurança e se inclinou sobre o console, puxando-a para um abraço. Bella soltou um soluço quando sentiu os braços de Jack em torno deles.

"Ssh, está tudo bem, mãe. Estou triste, também", ele balbuciou em seu ouvido.

...

_Você e eu somos amigos do espaço sideral_ _  
__Tenho medo de deixar ir_ _  
__Os dois únicos que compreenderam este lugar_ _  
__E, tanto quanto sabemos_ _  
__Estávamos a frente de nosso tempo_ _  
__Tão negro que estávamos cegos_ _  
__Apenas um erro perfeito_ _  
__Outra ponte a atravessar_ _  
__No caminho de despedida_

Este não é um adeus

_Este é apenas o caminho do amor_ _  
__Quando as palavras não são quentes o suficiente para manter afastado o frio_ _  
__Oh não, isso não é um adeus_ _  
__Não é onde a nossa história termina_ _  
__Mas eu sei que você não pode ser meu, não do jeito que você sempre foi_ _  
__Enquanto nós temos_ _tempo__  
__Então este não é um adeus_ _  
__Oh não, isso não é um adeus_

Somos estrelas no céu iluminadas pelo sol

_Que ninguém podia ver_ _  
__Nenhum de nós pensou em perguntar o por que_ _  
__Não era para ser_ _  
__Talvez estivéssemos muito alto_ _  
__Para entender__  
__Talvez fomos vítimas de todos os planos tolos_ _  
__Que começamos a elaborar_

Mas este não é um adeus

_Este é apenas o caminho do amor_ _  
__Quando as palavras não são quentes o suficiente para manter afastado o frio._ _  
__Oh não, isso não é um adeus_ _  
__Não é onde a nossa história termina_ _  
__Mas eu sei que você não pode ser meu_ _  
__Da mesma forma como você sempre foi_ _  
__Enquanto nós temos tempo_ _  
__Este não é um adeus_ _  
__Oh não, isso não é um adeus, oh oh_

_Oh não isto não é um adeus_ _  
__Este não é um adeus_

...

No aeroporto, Edward deu um último beijo prolongado e um abraço de urso em Bella e em seu filho, antes que eles fizessem o seu caminho através da segurança e o deixassem parado no meio de uma multidão, o seu coração quebrado em pedaços, mas apenas temporariamente. O tempo não podia se mover rápido o suficiente para ele.

Enquanto isso, Bella apertou a mão de Jack com força, sabendo que era a única outra pessoa, além de seu pai, que entendia como ela se sentia nesse momento. Os próximos dois meses seriam longos, mas eles estariam juntos, chegando mais fortes no final, assim como Edward havia dito. Ela teria certeza disso. Depois de um último olhar e de um ultimo aceno, Jack e Bella ficaram em silêncio, à espera de seu assento de primeira classe ser anunciado.

O menino se inclinou e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela colocou o braço em torno dele e suspirou.

"Lembre-se, Jack," ela disse suavemente, "este não é um adeus. Ele vai estar em casa conosco em breve."

"Eu sei, mãe. É estranho como tudo parece diferente agora."

Ela beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu sei, baby. A vida é cheia de mudanças, então você precisa aprender a crescer e enfrentar os desafios."

Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a mão dela. "E vamos fazer isso juntos, certo?"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso aguado e assentiu. "Sempre pequenino. Sempre."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Nota da Irene: **_Nem vou perguntar se o aviso sobre um lemon no capítulo influenciou na leituram, pq afinal, pervete que é pervete ADORAAAA um lemon. Hahahah_

_Agora... os lenços foram mesmo necessários no fim. Tão bonitinho._

_E estamos a 3 capítulos do fim. Vcs estão preparadas?_

_Reviews para pobres tradutoras?_

* * *

**Nota da Leili: **_AI QUE SOFRO NESSA DESPEDIDA D: A fic ta acabando, e to sofrendo já de saudade, sei que vocês também vão ficar, mas depois que a fic terminar aqui, os outtakes serão postados no meu perfil, assim matamos a saudade._

_Até semana que vem, e comentem por favor. _


	36. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

**...**

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

**...**

_**29 de Agosto de 2010**_

...

A primeira coisa que Bella fez, depois de chegar em casa, foi abrir todas as janelas para arejar a casa. Um verão inteiro longe havia deixado um cheiro de velho e um pouco de mofo. Jack colocou suas bolsas em seus respectivos quartos e as deixou sobre as camas. Ele caminhou lentamente pelas escadas, quase com relutância, e viu sua mãe em pé na janela, olhando para longe. Bella se virou e chamou a atenção de seu filho, sorrindo gentilmente para ele.

"Seis semanas, Jack. Nós podemos fazer isso, pequenino", ela falou com uma voz reconfortante. Ele sorriu de volta, um pouco espantado com a sua habilidade de leitura de mentes.

"Eu sei", ele murmurou em resposta.

Uma batida na porta tirou-os de seu momento contemplativo. Bella olhou pela janela e riu levemente dos visitantes ansiosos esperando nos degraus da frente. A porta mal tinha sido aberta quando Jack encontrou-se no chão, sendo esmagado/abraçado por Riley e Garrett.

"Cara!" Riley gritou. "Nós sentimos sua falta! Como foi o vôo? Você tirou muitas fotos?"

"E as meninas eram bonitas? Você trouxe-me alguma coisa?" Garrett interrompeu.

Bella balançou a cabeça e entrou na cozinha para ver se havia alguma coisa aproveitável para o jantar. Encontrando os armários nus, ela decidiu que uma viagem de compras deveria ser feita. Caminhando de volta para a sala, ela encontrou os três rapazes conversando animadamente no sofá.

Jack olhou para cima, a tristeza anterior, agora substituída por excitação.

"Mãe! Posso? Posso, por favor? Por favooooooooooor?" ele pediu, saltando na cadeira.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Por favor o quê?"

"Garrett estava no contando sobre as inscrições para o Flag Football. Eu realmente quero jogar este ano. Por favor?"

Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris, olhando seu filho com cuidado. "Deixe-me falar com seu pai e vamos ver."

Os olhos de Garrett se arregalaram e ele olhou para Jack, sorrindo. "Isso não é esquisito?"

A testa de Jack se franziu em confusão. "O quê?"

"Você ter um pai agora."

"Eu sempre tive um pai", respondeu Jack. "Eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar onde ele estava."

"Mas ainda assim," Garrett continuou, "depois de todo este tempo separados, isso não é estranho agora?"

Jack pensou por um momento antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, não realmente. Isso parece certo."

Bella sentiu o calor preencher seu peito. "Ei, precisamos ir ao supermercado. Vocês querem vir junto?"

Os meninos ansiosamente assentiram, fazendo com que Bella sorrisse. Ela tinha sentido falta dos dois, quase tanto como Jack tinha.

"Ok, então. Vão perguntar as mães de vocês primeiro, ok?"

Riley e Garrett correram para fora do sofá e saíram pela porta, gritando por trás deles, "Voltamos já, Srta. Bella!"

Jack revirou os olhos. "Bajuladores", ele riu.

"Sim, mas eu senti falta deles," Bella respondeu com um sorriso melancólico.

Jack olhou em seus olhos por um minuto antes de balançar resolutamente. Ela lhe lançou um olhar interrogativo, mas ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta.

"Eu me perguntei algumas vezes se fizemos a escolha certa. Você sabe, voltar para casa em vez de nos mudar para Chicago."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela se sentou no sofá ao lado dele.

"O que você acha?" ela perguntou, quase com medo de sua resposta.

"Acho que esse foi o caminho certo. Vou sentir falta da MeMe e do PopPop e do tio Em e da tia Rose, mas o Pops e a Nana e toda a nossa família estão aqui. Seth, Leah, tia Ali e tia Angela. O tio Ben e o tio Jasper, também. Sem mencionar os meus amigos."

Ele suspirou e descansou a cabeça contra seu ombro. "Não importa o que, nós acabaríamos sentindo falta de alguém, certo?"

Ela esfregou suas costas confortavelmente. "Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Não é realmente justo, hein?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, é uma porcaria, mas existem mais pessoas aqui para perder. Faz sentido?" Ele virou o rosto para que ele pudesse olhar para o dela.

Ela sorriu com tristeza. "Prometemos voltar e visitá-los, embora, por isso não vai ser muito ruim, certo?"

Ele endireitou-se e sorriu, seus olhos brilhando maliciosamente. "Você sabe o que seria melhor?"

Ela olhou para ele com cautela. "O quê?"

"Um irmãozinho."

Bella começou a engasgar em estado de choque. "O qu-e quê?"

"Apenas algo para se pensar, mãe", ele respondeu antes de saltar para cima para deixar seus amigos entrarem novamente em sua casa.

Ela balançou a cabeça em descrença. Ela queria se casar e se estabelecer antes de ter um bebê. Uma expressão pensativa atravessou seu rosto e ela se perguntou se Edward ainda queria mais crianças. Isso era definitivamente um tópico a ser criado em algum ponto. Tanto quanto ela amava e adorava Jack, a idéia de uma criança crescendo e sendo carregada dentro dela trazia um sentimento de alegria.

Ela se levantou e repreendeu a si mesma por se entregar a fantasia. O que era pra ser, seria.

Quando ela abriu a porta da frente, os meninos estavam correndo ao redor no gramado da frente e Bella não podia deixar de sorrir. O pensamento errôneo de um irmão mais novo para Jack piscava em toda a sua mente de novo antes que ela engarrafá-lo para um momento posterior.

"Tudo bem, senhores, o que devemos fazer para o jantar?"

"Pizza!"

"Hot dogs!"

"Bife e batatas!"

Bella, Jack e Garrett se viraram para olhar para Riley, surpresos. O menino apenas deu de ombros.

"O quê? Minha mãe não sabe cozinhar. Pizza congelada e rápidas enjoam, cara."

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Bife e batatas então, Ry."

Riley sorriu para ela. "Obrigado, Srta. B!"

Ela arrepiou seu cabelo antes de colocar os três rapazes em seu carro. "Não é um problema, garoto."

Quatro horas depois e os dois filhos a menos, Bella terminou de secar a louça do jantar, enquanto Jack falava animadamente ao telefone com seu pai.

"Uh-huh, sim. Totalmente. Sim, senhor. Boa noite, pai! Eu vou falar com você amanhã, aqui está minha mãe."

Jack entregou-lhe o telefone, sorrindo. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pegou o aparelho de seu filho. Ela assentiu com a cabeça em direção as escadas. "Banho, garoto."

"É pra já, mãe!" ele gritou quando ele subiu correndo as escadas.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de saudar Edward.

"Oi", ela murmurou baixinho.

"Hey, baby", ele respondeu, sua voz rastejando sobre ela como um mel. "Como foi seu primeiro dia em casa?"

"Foi muito bom. Senti-me um pouco vazia, porém, se isso faz algum sentido."

Ele soltou um suspiro. "Faz sentido total, Bella. Eu sinto a falta de vocês."

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos e caírem sobre o sofá. "Nós sentimos sua falta, também. Dois meses não é tanto tempo, certo?"

Ele riu. "47 dias, na verdade."

Seu coração se derreteu. "Você está contando?", perguntou ela com admiração.

"Eu posso ou não estar contando os dias no meu calendário."

Ela soltou uma fungada. "Edward, eu te amo tanto."

"Eu sei, baby. Eu também te amo. Esta é apenas uma gota no oceano comparada com o resto de nossas vidas, certo?"

"Você diz as coisas mais doces às vezes. De vez em quando, eu preciso me beliscar para ter certeza de que você é real."

Ele riu. "Vou lembrar disso quando você estiver vivendo comigo e estiver me pressionando na parede, porque eu deixo minhas meias em toda parte."

Calor encheu o seu peito. "Eu gosto disso".

"De quê? Eu deixando minhas meias em toda parte? Talvez você seja realmente a mulher perfeita, Bella."

"Não essa parte, estúpido. A de viver com você." Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. "Olha, eu só quero dizer uma coisa e então eu vou liberá-lo, ok?"

Ele cantarolou em acordo.

"Eu não quero namorar você".

"O-o quê?" ele gaguejou, tomado de surpresa.

"Eu não quero namorar você. Eu quero estar com você; Todo o tempo. Nesses próximos dois meses."

"47 dias", ele a cortou.

"47 dias", ela se corrigiu com uma risadinha. "Este tempo separados vai ser tempo suficiente de intervalo. Após esta separação, nem eu e nem Jack vamos querer estar longe de você por qualquer período de tempo, Edward."

"Ok".

"Ok? O quê?" ela respondeu em confusão.

"Ok, não vamos namorar. Não vou procurar mais apartamento. Vou morar com você."

Bella soltou um grito digno de Alice, quase deixando cair o telefone. Ela cobriu a boca e tentou segurar a felicidade sóbria borbulhando em seu peito.

"Ok", ela imitou-o. "Enquanto isso for o que você quiser", acrescentou ela, ficando séria. "Eu não quero pressioná-lo para nada. Sabendo que eu fui completamente honesta sobre como me senti, eu posso deixar isso passar. Eu vou ficar chateada, mas vou seguir em frente. Por favor não se sinta desconfortável, tentando me agradar."

Ele riu levemente. "Bella, eu realmente não quero me separar de você, de jeito nenhum. Eu só queria fazer o certo por você."

Ela suspirou. "Edward, nada sobre a nossa relação é convencional. Eu sei no meu coração o que você é para mim. Ficarei muito feliz em compartilhar minha vida e minha casa com você."

"Bem, está resolvido então. Vou cancelar a busca do apartamento."

"Mãe!" Jack gritou descendo as escadas. "Eu terminei!"

"Parece que você tem um ritual de deitar para executar, então vou dizer boa noite amor," Edward murmurou em seu ouvido.

Sua felicidade ficou perambulando em seu peito quando ela fez seu caminho até o quarto de Jack, mas ela se moveu para abrir espaço para a tristeza de seu adeus.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**04 de setembro de 2010**_

_..._

No sábado seguinte Bella e Jack se encontraram estacionando fora da casa de Charlie, em Forks. Sue tinha os convidado para jantar e ela estava ansiosa para recuperar o atraso com sua família. O carro mal havia chegado a um impasse antes que Jack estivesse fora da porta e correndo até os braços estendidos de seu avô. Charlie segurou o menino perto e girou-o ao redor.

"Jack, meu menino!" exclamou alegremente.

"Pops! Eu senti sua falta!"

"Você sente falta da cidade grande?" Charlie perguntou quando ele colocou o menino de volta no chão.

Jack, acenou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Sim, mas estou feliz de estar em casa e na minha própria cama. Além do mais, Riley e Garrett precisam de mim por perto para mantê-los longe de problemas."

Bella escondeu uma risadinha com a mão, sabendo muito bem que Jack falava a verdade. Charlie bagunçou seu cabelo antes de virar para sua filha.

"Bem, isso é bom então. Por que você não entra e encontra a Sue? Eu acho que ela está tirando uns biscoitos do forno." Ele estava conversando com Jack, mas seus olhos não deixaram Bella.

Depois que Jack tinha desaparecido em busca das delícias prometidas, Charlie puxou-a para um abraço esmaga osso.

"Oh, Bells", ele sussurrou entrecortado. "Não me assuste assim novamente, você me ouviu?"

Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos e ela apertou o pai dela com força.

"Eu prometo, pai. Sem mais seqüestros por psicopatas para mim."

Ele se afastou e olhou para ela um pouco. "Eu não estou brincando, Isabella."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Nem eu, papai."

Seus olhos se arregalaram, antes de dar uma risada. "Você certamente deu um olhar de 'Mãe', não é?"

Ela suspirou e sorriu. "Eu tento."

Charlie passou um braço em volta dos seus ombros. "Vamos, vamos entrar."

Duas horas e uma barriga cheia depois, Charlie limpou a garganta, fazendo-a olhar para ele. Ele estreitou os olhos em sua direção, fazendo com que a pele entre eles sulcassem.

"Bells, você se importaria de sair na varanda comigo, para que possamos ter uma conversa?"

Seth tinha ido ao andar de cima com Jack para jogar vídeo game, então Bella olhou para a única outra pessoa na sala. Sue deu-lhe um sorriso maternal e um aceno rápido.

"Ok, papai, com certeza", ela respondeu, colocando o guardanapo na mesa e caminhando em direção a porta da frente.

O sol tinha acabado de começar a descer, lançando uma sombra laranja ardente no céu. Seu olhar ficou momentaneamente travado pelas cores brilhantes, até que ela ouviu os passos de seu pai atrás dela.

Bella sentou-se, balançando levemente para frente e para trás, no balanço antigo da varanda de Charlie. Ela se virou e olhou seu pai, que estava descansando contra o batente da porta.

"Então, o que você queria falar comigo, pai?" ela perguntou com curiosidade, puxando uma perna debaixo dela.

Ele tomou um gole de sua garrafa de cerveja antes de se sentar no degrau mais alto da varanda, olhando para seu rosto.

"Eu soube de algumas notícias sobre Jacob outro dia. Achei que você gostaria de saber."

A respiração de Bella deixou-a em uma rajada rápida, largando seu estômago. "É ruim?" ela perguntou, nervosa.

Charlie sorriu ligeiramente e abanou a cabeça. "Depende de como você olha para isso."

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado um pouco. "Eu não entendo."

"Você sabia que ele estava vivendo em Olympia?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça, apontando para seu pai para continuar.

"Bem, ele estava namorando uma menina de lá e não demorou muito para mostrar suas verdadeiras cores. Ele tentou ser grosseiro com ela, mas a menina era faixa preta em karatê. Ele quebrou seu braço e deslocou algumas de suas costelas. Já que é sua terceira ocorrência, ele ficará na cadeia por cerca de 20 anos sem liberdade condicional."

Sua boca abriu em surpresa. Charlie soltou uma gargalhada alta, apontando para seu rosto cômico.

"Isso é muito parecido como me senti", respondeu ele. "Menino estúpido", ele murmurou, tomando outra bebida. Ele olhou-a com cuidado por um momento antes de continuar.

"Você certamente parece ser um imã para problemas, Bells".

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Como se eu não soubesse."

Depois de alguns minutos desfrutando o ar fresco da noite, Charlie limpou a garganta.

"Então, quando é que o Ed estará aqui?" ele perguntou, um pouco indiferente.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Em cerca de seis semanas, mas por que tenho a sensação de que você já sabe a resposta para essa pergunta?"

Ele deu de ombros inocentemente, mas o rubor que floresceu em seu maçãs do rosto deu-lhe uma idéia.

"Pai," Bella advertiu. "O que você está escondendo?"

O bigode de Charlie se contraiu um pouco quando ele balançou a cabeça. "Não, você não irá tirar nada de mim."

Ela revirou os olhos e tentou sem sucesso conter um sorriso. Mesmo que sua curiosidade estivesse aguçada agora, ela não podia deixar de ficar feliz pelos dois estarem se dando bem.

"Entãooo", ela disse. "Você realmente gosta dele, hein?"

Pelo canto do olho, ela viu seu bigode se contrair de novo quando ele reteve o seu próprio sorriso. "Algo como isso."

Ela soltou um som exasperado e soprou alguns cabelos fora do rosto. "O que significa isso?"

Ele olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu. "Eu não tenho espanado a espingarda, no entanto, tenho?"

Bella revirou os olhos. "Isso é porque eu tenho certeza que não iriam deixá-lo trazê-la no avião."

Seus olhos se arregalaram na realização e ela começou a sacudir a cabeça para trás e para frente. "Oh, não, você não! Papai, eu juro, se você apontar a arma para ele, eu nunca-"

Charlie ergueu a mão e a cortou. "Ok, ok, calma lá, menina, eu só estou brincando com você. Eu gosto de Edward. Ele é um bom homem. Ele faz crianças bonitas, também..." Ele piscou para ela.

Ela riu, jogando as mãos no ar. "Oh não, você também não!"

"O quê? Quem disse isso?" Charlie riu.

"Jack. No primeiro dia de volta para casa. Ele mencionou um irmãozinho," Bella respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Charlie balançou a cabeça, mordendo a bochecha para não rir. Ele tossiu e levantou-se, ficando sério. "Bem, tanto quanto eu gosto do Ed, não há nada melhor que um anel no dedo antes de colocar um bolo no forno. É tudo que eu estou dizendo sobre esse assunto."

Bella gemeu e pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, fazendo com que Charlie risse novamente. Ele deu um tapinha nas costas dela quando passou para dentro de casa. Ela se endireitou e olhou para cima, mais uma vez, o laranja agora se misturando com o carmesim, definindo o céu em chamas. Sua barriga formigava em antecipação.

"Um dia", ela sussurrou para o vento.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**10 de setembro de 2010**_

...

Pouco menos de uma semana mais tarde, Bella estava à toa em seu quarto, à espera da chamada de Edward. Ele havia prometido para ela durante sua chamada no Skype na pausa do almoço e ela tinha reunido toda a sua coragem em uma tentativa de ser sedutora. Às duas da tarde em ponto, seu laptop começou a tocar. Ela rapidamente aceitou a chamada e afundou em sua cama, suspirando feliz quando ela olhou para o rosto sorridente de Edward.

"Olá, baby. Eu senti sua falta."

"Eu senti sua falta, também," Bella respondeu em um suspiro, chegando a tocar a tela do computador.

"Um mês, Bell. Um mês e eu estarei aí do seu lado. Isso não pode ser rápido o suficiente."

Ela não podia ajudar, mas devolveu o sorriso brilhante, que estava gravado em seu rosto e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Enrugando sua testa em confusão quando uma campainha tocou nos alto-falantes de seu laptop.

"Onde você está?"

Edward sorriu timidamente. "Estou na livraria a poucos quarteirões do escritório. Eu vim aqui para almoçar. Pode soar estranho, mas eu meio que me sinto mais perto de você aqui."

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e girou um fio de cabelo em torno de seu dedo.

Ele estreitou os olhos. "O que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça?"

Ela mordeu. "Você pode mudar para um, hum, um local mais isolado?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele olhou por cima do ombro, antes de rapidamente pegar o café e o laptop, movendo-se para um canto distante da loja.

Após aparecer novamente, ele se recostou na cadeira e sorriu. "Isolado, querida. Agora, o que você quer falar?"

"Falar?" ela perguntou calmamente. "Quem disse que eu queria falar?"

Depois de alguns cliques em teclado, uma batida suave começou a subir e ela manobrou o laptop para enfrentar a área aberta do quarto. Ele observava, intrigado. Isso foi até Bella estar em seu ponto de vista e começar a se balançar sedutoramente com a música. Ela passou as mãos em seu pescoço e soltou seu cabelo. Ela começou a cantar baixinho e dançar, deixando-o em um estado que foi rapidamente tornando-se desconfortável.

...

_Entre dois pulmões __isso foi lançado_ _  
O sopro que me carregou_ _  
O suspiro que me impulsionou para a frente_

_Por que ele estava preso_

_Preso entre dois pulmões_ _  
Foi preso entre dois pulmões_ _  
Estava preso entre dois pulmões_

_E os meus pés correndo podiam voar_

_Cada respiração gritando_ _  
"Somos todos muito jovens para morrer"_

_..._

Quando o ritmo acelerou, ela acelerou seus movimentos e girou algumas vezes, antes de arrancar sua camisa, deixando-a em um par de calças e um top de yoga. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela caiu de joelhos e começou a rastejar em direção a ele, ainda cantando.

...

_Agora todos os dias de mendicância_ _  
Os dias de roubo_ _  
Nem mais uma respiração ofegante_ _  
O ar encheu-me da cabeça aos pés-_ _  
E eu posso ver o chão muito abaixo_

_Eu tenho este ar_ _  
E eu o mantenho apertado_ _  
E eu o mantenho em meu peito_ _  
Com todas as minhas_ _  
Peço a Deus que esse fôlego dure_ _  
Quando ele se empurra pelos meus lábios_ _  
Quando eu..._  
...

Ele engoliu em seco e discretamente se ajustou. Ela se arrastou para cima da cama, empurrando o laptop mais para trás, para dar espaço para ela estar ao lado dele.

"Porra, Bella", ele assobiou.

Ela bateu os cílios e amuou. "Você não gostou da minha serenata?"

Ele fechou os olhos e bateu a cabeça no encosto da cadeira, gemendo. "É claro que eu gostei. Mas isso-", ele acenou com a mão na frente de sua virilha, "essa situação, enquanto eu estou em uma livraria cheia de gente não é minha idéia de diversão. Pelo menos em um lugar privado eu poderia ter lhe dado uma demonstração própria. "

Ele parecia morto na webcam e balançou as sobrancelhas, fazendo-a rir muito.

"Há sempre uma próxima vez", ela respondeu animadamente.

Ele abriu um grande sorriso. "Uma próxima vez?"

Ela assentiu com ansiedade.

Ele mordeu o lábio e deu-lhe um sorriso torto. "É um encontro, então."

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**13 de setembro de 2010**_

...

O dia começou brilhante e ensolarado, até mesmo Jack acordando animadamente para uma segunda-feira. Dez minutos depois que ela deixou o menino na escola, o céu se tornou cinza escuro e os céus se abriram, criando um dilúvio de proporções bíblicas.

"Que ótima maneira de começar o meu aniversário", ela murmurou para si mesma.

Após uma rápida parada na livraria, ela voltou para casa, seu humor quase tão escuro quanto o céu. Relâmpagos e trovões estouravam. Ela fez seu caminho rapidamente para casa e tirou os sapatos ensopados e os pegou antes de fazer seu caminho para a lavanderia. Quando ela terminou, ela estava grata de que não tivesse tido a chance de tirar a roupa da secadora.

Uma batida soou bem alto pela casa. Assustada, ela olhou para seu corpo seminu e balançou a cabeça, rapidamente pegando uma calça e uma camiseta branca. Correndo pelo corredor com seus pés descalços, ela se perguntava quem diabos estava em sua porta no meio de uma tempestade. Seu coração começou a bater no peito e ela engasgou quando ela olhou pelo olho mágico. Abrindo a porta com abandono, ela se lançou nos braços de Edward, envolvendo suas pernas em torno de sua cintura e beijando cada centímetro de seu rosto.

Tomado pela surpresa, ele cambaleou para trás, apenas mal ficando em pé. Seus lábios apanhados com as mãos dela e apertando seu bumbum fortemente. Eles estavam tão perdidos em si que nenhum deles notou que suas roupas estavam encharcadas. A água da chuva fria escorria do seu rosto, enquanto seus beijos viraram lânguidos e necessitados. Edward se afastou um pouco, olhando através da chuva, mas sorrindo brilhantemente.

"Feliz aniversário, querida", ele murmurou ao lado de sua orelha.

Grossas lágrimas quentes caiam furiosamente por seu rosto enquanto Bella segurou-o como se fosse uma aparição que pudesse desaparecer como um arco-íris. Ele destravou as pernas dela e a colocou sobre o chão, antes de se inclinar para baixo e beijá-la suavemente mais uma vez. Ele se afastou e sorriu, puxou algo do bolso, mas a chuva obscureceu sua visão.

Seu peito quase explodiu quando ele desceu em um joelho. Ele sorriu para ela enquanto a chuva se derramava por toda a sua volta, e ele segurava um anel.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Nota da Leili: **_EU. MORRI. COM. O. FINAL. EU. QUERO. UM. EDWARD. DESSE. TCHAU. Comenteeeeem beijos._

**Nota da Irene:**_ Ai ai... Bella dando uma de tigresa na web cam foi tudo. E depois o Ed fazendo surpresa ATRÁS de surpresa._

_O próximo é o **ultimo capítulo**. Preparem os baldes... teremos lemons e despedidas..._

_Mas depois disso ainda teremos o Epílogo. Não se preocupem._

_Essa fic merece, ou não merece uma tonelada de reviews? _

_Tão linda!  
_


	37. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Bella estava, encharcada da cabeça aos pés, no meio do seu gramado. Lágrimas quentes escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto a chuva fria escorria de sua pele. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta em choque, quando ela olhou para baixo com os olhos arregalados para o homem que ela amava mais que a própria vida. O rosto de Edward, esperançoso e alegre sorriu para ela de sua posição em um joelho. O anel que ele tinha na mão era com um único diamante brilhante que era simples, mas elegante.

"Isabella Swan, fui cativado por você desde o primeiro momento em que pus os olhos em você. Esse amor só cresceu e se expandiu quando eu te conheci e vi em primeira mão a mãe maravilhosa que você é ao nosso filho. Para sempre nunca poderia ser tempo suficiente para eu sentir como se eu tivesse tempo suficiente com você. Casa comigo?"

Ela cobriu a boca e deixou escapar um soluço, antes de atirar os braços em volta dele e gritar: "Sim!"

Eles caíram juntos, uma massa de membros e lábios, seus corações batendo descontroladamente. Ele se afastou um pouco e empurrou uma mecha encharcada de chuva de seu rosto.

"Vamos para dentro, por favor. Eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado."

Quando se levantou, seus olhos foram atraídos para sua camisa branca, agora completamente grudada contra seus seios nus, seus mamilos duros e lutando contra o tecido. Sua mão se estendeu para escovar contra seu peito, fazendo-a tornar-se auto consciente e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Ela riu levemente e balançou a cabeça em direção à casa.

"Vamos lá, vamos nos secar."

Edward soltou uma gargalhada. "Eu prefiro mantê-la molhada, amor."

Suas mãos deslizaram em volta de sua cintura e ele a puxou de volta para seu peito enquanto eles entraram na casa. Roupas molhadas logo se espalharam pelo chão do foyer e suas mãos percorriam avidamente seus corpos.

"Onde é o nosso quarto?" ele perguntou com a voz rouca, varrendo-a nos braços.

Bella riu alegremente e colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. O som dele chamando seu quarto de "nosso" derreteu completamente o coração dela.

"No andar de cima e à direita."

Ela riu quando ele deixou cair seu corpo nu sobre a macia cama queen-size e se arrastou até perto dela. Suas mãos carinhosamente acariciaram seu rosto e ele escovou seus cabelos de seu rosto. Ele sorriu e puxou-os em uma posição sentada, deslizando o anel de diamante de seu dedo mindinho. Ele tinha se assegurado de que ele estivesse lá quando Bella tinha se jogado em seus braços. Ele pegou sua mão esquerda e delicadamente deslizou o anel nela. Ela levantou a mão, espalhando os dedos e admirando a beleza da pedra brilhante.

"Edward, é impressionante", ela murmurou, ofegante.

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Foi da minha mãe biológica, Elizabeth. Ela o guardou para mim, e ele estava guardado todos esses anos."

Ela olhou para ele com curiosidade. "Você nunca o deu a Victoria?"

Ele chegou e tocou seu rosto. "Não, Bella. Ele sempre foi seu."

Ela suspirou e inclinou-se na sua mão. Ele puxou-a para seu peito e segurou-a firmemente por um momento antes de cantar.

...  
_Para sempre nunca pode ser longo o suficiente para mim_  
_Sinto como se nunca tivesse tempo suficiente com você_  
_Esqueça o mundo agora, não vamos deixá-los nos ver_  
_Mas há uma coisa que resta a fazer_  
_Agora que o peso foi tirado_  
_O amor certamente mudou meu caminho_  
_Case comigo hoje e todos os dias_  
_..._

Ela riu levemente e cutucou seu ombro. "Então é por isso que a linha soou tão familiar."

Ele a empurrou de volta contra o colchão. "Isso não a torna menos verdadeira, no entanto. Eu te adoro, minha futura esposa".

Edward deslizou suas mãos em torno de seu fundo e a puxou para mais perto, seus lábios deslizaram abaixo de seu pescoço.

...  
_Juntos nunca podemos estar perto o suficiente para mim_  
_Sinto que estou perto o suficiente para você_  
_Você usa branco e eu vou usar as palavras "eu te amo"_  
_E "Você é linda"_  
_Agora que a espera acabou_  
_E o amor e o finalmente mostram a ela no meu caminho_  
_..._

_Prometa-me que v__ai ser sempre feliz ao meu lado_  
_Eu prometo cantar para você quando todas as músicas acabarem_  
_E case-se comigo hoje e todos os dias_  
_Case comigo se eu nunca tiver a coragem de dizer Olá neste café_  
_Diga que vai, diga que você vai, se casar comigo_  
...

Bella gemeu e passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo úmido; seus dedos agilmente acariciando suas dobras, antes de deslizar para dentro.

"Tão molhada, baby", ele murmurou contra seus lábios. "Você sentiu minha falta? Sentiu falta da maneira que eu conheço o seu corpo por dentro e por fora?"

Ele começou a bombear os dedos e esfregar seu clitóris suavemente com o polegar. "Diga-me, Bella. Diga-me o quanto você sentiu minha falta."

"Eu senti. Eu senti muito sua falta! Oh, Deus", ela gritou quando um orgasmo tomou conta dela com uma rapidez surpreendente.

Ela se deitou, ofegante e gemendo um pouco quando ele aliviou os dedos de seu corpo. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando ele atirou-lhe um sorriso, deslizando dois dedos da mão direita em sua boca e fechou os olhos. Quando seu olhar encontrou o dela mais uma vez, seus olhos estavam cheios de luxúria. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou-o para baixo, batendo seus lábios juntos. Ela fechou os olhos em êxtase quando ele alinhou seu corpo contra o dela e aliviou-se para dentro. Assim que ele estava totalmente imerso em seu calor, Edward encostou a testa na dela e suspirou. Era uma sensação não muito diferente de chegar em casa após uma longa ausência, que é essencialmente o que era.

Ele tocou seu rosto e beijou-a profundamente, começando a empurrar superficialmente. "Você sente isso? Essa conexão?"

Lágrimas brotaram e caíram silenciosamente por seu rosto, a emoção completamente esmagadora. "Sim, eu sinto*", ela sussurrou contra seus lábios.

*_Em inglês "I DO" que é uma frase de concordância, bem como pode ser traduzida como "EU ACEITO", nesse caso ela concordava que estava sentindo o mesmo que ele, por isso eu traduzi dessa maneira._

Seus lábios se contorceram em um sorriso bonito. "Eu não posso esperar para ouvi-la dizer isso de novo um dia, espero que em breve".

Palavras escaparam do par de amantes alegres enquanto trabalhavam para a sua conclusão, tanto que se esforçaram para trazer um ao outro a grandes alturas do prazer. Quando tudo foi dito e feito, eles deitaram juntos, membros entrelaçados.

"Você está aqui para ficar?" ela perguntou com uma voz clara, distraidamente passando os dedos por seus cabelos.

"Se você me aceitar, sim", ele respondeu com uma risada.

Ela acenou seu dedo-anelar na frente de seu rosto e riu. "Bem, eu suponho que sim. Eu já concordei em ser sua esposa, não foi?"

Ele a capotou na cama com um rosnado e levemente atacou seu pescoço com seus lábios e língua. A porta da frente bateu e eles se separaram. Os olhos de Bella correram para o relógio, surpresa que era agora, depois de três horas.

"Mãe?" Jack gritou. "Porque é que há roupas molhadas por todo o chão?"

Bella e Edward saltaram para seus pés e ela começou a procurar em suas gavetas por algo para vestir.

"Bella!" Edward assobiou. "Minhas roupas estão lá embaixo! O que eu vou fazer?"

O olhar em seu rosto era tão cômico que levou toda sua força para ela não rir. "Vista meu robe ou algo assim."

"Mãe!" Jack gritou. "São sapatos e roupas de um homem! OH MEU DEUS!"

Os pés do garoto bateram pelas escadas freneticamente. Bella correu e abriu a sua porta, assim quando ela puxou um vestido por cima da cabeça. Jack correu para seu quarto, seus olhos digitalizando o quarto freneticamente.

"Jack, baby, o que está errado?" ela perguntou, inocentemente.

"Mãe!" ele gritou. "De quem são aquelas roupas lá embaixo no chão?"

"Minhas?" ela respondeu, soando mais como uma pergunta.

"Nem todas elas. Há calças e sapatos de homem." Ele estreitou os olhos para a mãe. "Você está traindo o papai? Mãe! Como você pôde?"

O som de algo sendo derrubado no banheiro chamou a atenção de Jack. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Há alguém aí dentro?" ele sussurrou-gritando.

Bella mordeu o lábio e tentou não rir enquanto o menino correu até a porta.

"Saia, agora," Jack gritou. "Se não, eu vou chamar meu vovô. Ele tem uma arma!"

Ela lutou para manter seu rosto composto. "Jack, eu acho que você deveria se acalmar. Não é o que você pensa."

Seus olhos iam e vinham, entre sua mãe e a porta do banheiro. "Sério? Então o que está acontecendo?"

"Olhe, dê-lhe um momento para se recompor, e depois vamos conversar."

"Ele?" Jack assobiou. "Eu sabia que era um cara".

O menino sentou-se na beira da cama e enterrou suas mãos em seus cabelos, só a fazendo lembrar de seu pai. "Por que, mãe? Como você pôde fazer isso com o papai?" ele gemeu lamentavelmente.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Jack se atirou a seus pés, olhando para a porta, sua postura pronta para chutar o homem de sua casa. Quando a cabeça de Edward surgiu pela porta, a mandíbula Jack caiu aberta comicamente.

Seu pai sorriu timidamente e entrou no quarto, vestindo um roupão felpudo azul de Bella.

"P-pai?" Jack gaguejou, antes de quebrar-se em um enorme sorriso. "PAI!" ele gritou quando ele se jogou nos braços de seu pai.

"Pai, você está aqui!" Jack soluçou, fazendo com que Bella cobrisse sua boca e piscasse as lágrimas.

Edward apertou-o com força, o balançando ligeiramente para trás e para frente, enquanto os pés do menino ficaram pendurados no ar.

"Estou aqui, filho. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum", ele respondeu, sua voz grossa de emoção.

Quando ele foi capaz de colocar o menino de volta para baixo, Jack olhou para a mãe de forma acusadora, com o rosto ainda molhado de lágrimas. "Você sabia o tempo todo! Por que você não me contou?"

Bella sorriu e encolheu os ombros.

Jack balançou a cabeça. "Falta nojenta, mãe. Falta. Nojenta".

Edward lhe lançou um olhar de confusão e Bella revirou os olhos. "Ele ouviu isso de seu tio, Seth."

Edward sorriu e descansou o braço sobre os ombros de seu filho. "Estou ansioso para conhecer o resto de sua família."

Jack olhou para cima e sorriu de forma brilhante. _"Nossa_ família, pai."

O rosto de Edward visivelmente suavizou, balançando a cabeça. "Nossa família", ele respondeu de acordo. Ele colocou a mão no braço de Jack e levou-o para a cama, onde ele se sentou e olhou o menino diretamente em seus olhos.

"Você se lembra da discussão que nós não tínhamos há muito tempo?"

Jack inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão, momentaneamente, e seus olhos se arregalaram e ele assentiu. Edward sorriu e acenou para Bella para vir. Ela sorriu e se aproximou calmamente, permitindo que Edward pegasse em sua mão esquerda, mostrando o anel que Jack não tinha visto. Jack olhou para Bella com lágrimas nos olhos e sorriu.

"Você disse que sim? Vocês vão se casar? E ser uma família de verdade?" ele perguntou animadamente.

Ela se sentou ao lado de Edward e tocou o rosto de seu filho suavemente. "Nós somos uma família de verdade, não importa como, Jack. Mas sim, vamos nos casar!"

Jack jogou os braços em volta de seus pais e os apertou com força. "Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso acreditar. Isso é tão incrível!"

Após alguns instantes, Jack se afastou e se recompôs, antes de dar uma olhada em seu pai.

"Pai, por que você está vestindo o roupão da mamãe?"

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Edward ter vestido uma roupa seca e a bagunça no hall de entrada ter sido limpa, os três estavam decidindo sobre o que fazer para o jantar quando a campainha tocou.

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "Está certamente agitado por aqui hoje", ela murmurou, enquanto foi atender a porta. A chuva tinha parado logo antes de Jack sair da escola e as estrelas estavam espalhadas pelo céu escuro e claro. O pequeno grupo de pessoas de pé sobre a varanda da frente foi uma surpresa. Charlie, Sue e Seth estavam à espera, cada um com um saco ou algum tipo de recipiente.

"Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou com espanto.

Sue riu e agarrou a mão dela, a apertando com força. "É seu aniversário, menina doce. Estamos aqui para celebrar com você."

Bella sorriu e sentiu seu coração quente com o gesto amável. Ela ficou assustada, percebendo que sua família ainda estava de pé no ar frio e deu um passo para trás, permitindo-lhes entrar na casa.

"Aww, vocês não precisavam fazer isso. É muito doce, muito obrigado."

Ela fechou a porta e percebeu que o trio tinha chegado a um fim abrupto. Espiando por cima do ombro de sua madrasta, ela percebeu que Jack estava puxando Edward para ir até eles, ansioso para fazer as apresentações.

O bigode de Charlie se contraiu, um sinal óbvio de que ele estava tentando esconder um sorriso. "Você não perde tempo, não é, menino?"

Edward sorriu timidamente e estendeu a mão para apertar a de seu pai. "Não neste caso, senhor. Minha vida está aqui agora, então eu estava ansioso para voltar para ela."

Charlie finalmente permitiu que um sorriso de pleno tamanho emergisse e bateu no ombro de Edward. "Essa é uma boa resposta, filho."

Edward balançou a cabeça e riu. "Obrigado, Charlie."

Charlie olhou para Sue e piscou. "Estamos esquecendo nossos costumes. Ed, esta é a minha esposa Sue e meu enteado, Seth."

Edward se inclinou para beijar Sue na bochecha e apertou a mão de Seth. "É um prazer conhecê-los. Jack e Bella me falaram muito sobre vocês."

Seth fez uma careta brincalhona. "Não acredite em tudo que ouve."

Sue riu e golpeou seu filho no braço. "Vamos, rapaz, vamos colocar a comida na cozinha."

Ao som da palavra comida, Jack animou-se e se esgueirou ao lado dela. "Aqui, Nana, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso."

Ela sorriu e entregou a Jack um recipiente. "Um menino tão bom, ao contrário de seu tio."

Seth revirou os olhos e riu antes de seguir Jack para a cozinha. Sue virou-se para Bella e pegou as mãos dela, ofegante, quando ela avistou o anel de diamante.

"Oh, meu Deus! O que é isso?" ela praticamente gritou.

Bella olhou nervosamente para seu pai, que parecia extraordinariamente calmo.

"Edward me propôs e eu disse que sim", respondeu ela alegremente.

Sue a abraçou com força. "Parabéns, querida! Você merece essa felicidade!"

"Muito obrigado, mamãe", ela sussurrou no ouvido de Sue. A mulher mais velha puxou para trás e olhou para Bella, surpresa, seus olhos escuros cheios de lágrimas.

"Oh, Bella. Eu te amo tanto. Você sempre foi minha filha, você sabe disso."

Bella suspirou. "Eu sei e eu sinto muito que eu nunca tenha te dito isso antes. Você ganhou esse título há muito tempo."

Ela se virou e foi arrastada para um abraço por seu pai. "Por que você está aceitando isso tão bem, pai?", perguntou ela desconfiada.

Ele piscou para ela e respondeu: "É um segredo."

Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Você já sabia!" ela acusou, fazendo com que seu pai desse de ombros.

"Talvez", ele brincou.

"Oh! É por isso que você estava tão cheio de mistérios no último fim de semana?" ela perguntou, surpresa.

Charlie sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "O Ed aqui me ligou um dia ou dois antes e pediu-me sua mão. Eu tenho que dizer que fiquei impressionado."

Bella virou-se para seu noivo e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Presumo que ele te deu a sua bênção?" ela perguntou a ele.

Edward levou-a em seus braços e beijou sua testa. "Sim, ele deu. Com a disposição de que ele atiraria em mim se eu te machucasse."

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça. "Isso sim se parece com ele."

"Vamos, rapazes," Sue chamou da sala de jantar. "O jantar está na mesa."

Após uma deliciosa refeição e um bolo de aniversário feito em casa, Charlie e Sue deram seus presentes a Bella, antes de voltarem para casa. Jack e Edward a enxotaram para fora da cozinha enquanto eles limpavam tudo, então ela decidiu voltar para organizar algum espaço no closet para Edward enquanto isso. Por volta de 21h30, Jack estava desmaiado na cama, enquanto seus pais estavam enrolados juntos no sofá.

"Foi um dia bastante cheio, não é?" ele murmurou baixinho.

Ela suspirou e recostou-se contra seu peito. "Certamente foi", ela suspirou, contente.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez, fazendo com que ela bufasse em irritação. "Quem poderia ser desta vez?" ela murmurou baixinho. Quando ela se levantou, lhe lançou um olhar atrevido. "Seus pais não estão prestes a aparecer sem aviso prévio, não é?"

Ele revirou os olhos e riu. "Se eles estão, eu estou igualmente surpreso." Ele se levantou e seguiu até a porta, a mão apoiada em suas costas, mas ficando apenas fora de vista.

Alice e Ângela estavam na varanda sorrindo, cada uma segurando uma garrafa de vinho.

"Feliz Aniversário!" gritaram em uníssono.

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu. "Vocês são loucas, mas eu amo vocês".

Alice riu. "Imaginamos que você poderia querer afogar suas mágoas, considerando que você está sozinha em seu aniversário."

Bella mordeu o lábio. "Eu não estou sozinha."

"Oh, nós nos referimos a companhia de um adulto", Ângela respondeu com um sorriso doce.

"Meu pai, Sue e Seth estavam aqui e trouxeram o jantar e o bolo antes," Bella respondeu, deliberadamente brincando com suas amigas.

Alice revirou os olhos e suspirou de aborrecimento. "Bell-ah", ela disse com voz arrastada. "Você sabe o que queremos dizer."

"Oh", respondeu ela, com falsa surpresa. "Vocês estavam preocupadas de que eu estivesse triste e deprimida por Edward não estar aqui?"

Suas amigas pareciam adoravelmente confusas. Nas últimas semanas, ninguém tinha sido capaz de mencionar o nome dele sem Bella parecer como se alguém tivesse chutado seu cachorrinho, mas agora, ela praticamente irradiava felicidade.

"Bella, você está brilhando", Alice riu. "Eu quase podia apostar que você fez-". O queixo dela caiu. "OhmeuDeus! VocêviuEdward?" guinchou ela, apressando suas palavras juntas.

Bella balançou a cabeça e murmurou: "Que loucura toda é essa hoje?"

Os olhos de Ângela se estreitaram quando ouviu um som abafado atrás de Bella. Ela estendeu a mão e empurrou a porta um pouco mais, surpresa ao encontrar um homem muito bonito ao lado de sua amiga. Mesmo que ela não tivesse visto a foto de Edward antes, teria sido bastante fácil de reconhecer que este era o pai de Jack.

"Edward!" Alice gritou, envolvendo os braços em volta de sua cintura. "Quando você chegou aqui?"

Ele riu. "Hoje cedo, Allie. Eu quis voar e fazer uma surpresa a minha namorada no aniversário dela."

Ele olhou para Ângela e sorriu, segurando sua mão para fora. "Oi, você deve ser Ângela. Eu sou Edward."

Ângela não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta, feliz por finalmente conhecer o homem que havia feito sua melhor amiga tão feliz. "É ótimo finalmente conhecer você, Edward."

Edward soube o momento exato em que Alice viu o anel, um grito estridente foi liberado de sua boca.

"Ohmeudeus! Isso é o que eu acho que é?"

Edward educadamente extraiu-se do trio de mulheres, deixando-as ter seu bate-papo na sala com uma garrafa aberta de vinho. Agora que ele estava aqui de forma permanente, ele não se importava de partilhá-la com suas amigas por pouco tempo. Seu corpo estava fisicamente e emocionalmente exausto de qualquer maneira. Ele teve tempo para banho e vestir um pijama, prontamente caindo no sono, não muito tempo depois de sua cabeça bater no travesseiro.

Pouco menos de duas horas mais tarde, Bella fez seu caminho para o andar de cima depois de dizer adeus a seus amigos. Tinha sido uma agradável surpresa e lhe mostrava o quanto elas realmente se importavam com ela. Quando ela entrou no quarto e viu Edward dormindo pacificamente, ficou com o coração derretido. Ela se sentiu mais à vontade neste momento do que tinha há anos. Tinha sido uma longa jornada para chegar até onde ela estava agora, mas ela nunca mudaria nada. Jack significava o mundo para ela e ela jurou protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Ele era dono de seu coração e alma, desde o primeiro momento em que ela olhou em seus pequenos olhos verdes.

Ela realmente quis dizer o que ela havia dito anteriormente, eles eram uma família, não importava o que acontecesse. Assim, muitos cenários cruzaram sua mente a caminho de Chicago, apenas três meses atrás. O pior caso é que sua família fosse cruel e o levasse para longe dela. O melhor é que eles concordassem em deixá-la continuar a ser sua mãe e dividir a guarda.

Ela olhou para seu anel e sorriu. Em nenhum desses cenários ela se imaginaria se apaixonando pelo pai de Jack e planejamento um futuro juntos como marido e mulher. Neste momento, a vida era tudo o que ela sempre quis, mas nunca se deixou desejar. Ela sabia, sem dúvida, que eles estavam onde deveriam estar agora. Todas as suas escolhas e ações os levaram até aqui. Este era o início de seu felizes para sempre e ela jurou para si mesma aproveitar o momento.

Ela deslizou silenciosamente para seu pijama e se enrolou ao lado da forma adormecida de Edward. Ele curvou o braço em volta da cintura dela e puxou-a próximo a ele, murmurando o nome dela tranqüilamente em seu sono. Ela apertou sua mão em uma dele, uma litania de oração e agradecimentos caindo de seus lábios enquanto ela caía no sono.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Nota Leili: **_Esse pedido de casamento meu Deus. E o pós pedido de casamento hein *cofcof* Ai que eu morri com esse Jake achando que a Bella tava traindo o Edward. Esse menino é fofo! Aiii vou deixar para me despedir no Epílogo... não sei lidar com final de fic D: Beijos amores xx_

_Nota da Irene: Eu me surpreendi muito com essa fic, pois ela evolui muito a cada capítulo. Eu traduzi esses ultimos muitooooo besta. Foi lindo, romantico, divertido e perfeito. Obrigado a todas que nos acompanharam, foi muito bom poder traduzir essa fic em parceria com a Leili que (puxando o saco) é uma pessoa maravilhosa, dedicada e responsável, que até traduziu vários capítulos quando eu não poderia, pra não atrasarmos nenhuma semana. Então eu fui sortuda de a autora ter mandado a autorização para nós duas. E agora, semana que vem, vem o Epílogo, que é mais que lindo. E em seguida, iniciaremos a nova fic dessa autora, que já está finalizada e é muitooo legal, tbm, já traduzimos uma parte e eu já li quase toda._

**_Rabbit Heart (Coração de Coelho) _**

_Sinopse: Quando um perseguidor fica muito perto da rockstar Izzy Dwyer, ela faz uma escolha que a traz de volta à sua cidade natal e a leva a uma jornada cheia de amor e novas amizades.  
_


	38. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**13 de julho de 2012**_  
...

Bella olhou para fora de sua janela da cozinha, em busca de serenidade na grande extensão da luxuriante relva verdejante. Havia uma casa grande árvore, que mais parecia uma pequena cabana, aninhada baixa em uma árvore enorme, perto do meio do quintal. Ela sentiu o calor de um olhar sobre suas costas e respirou fundo antes de se virar.

Brilhantes olhos verdes encontraram os dela com raiva, fazendo-a suspirar.

"E agora?" ela perguntou, cansada.

"Por que o Riley e o Garrett não podem passar o fim de semana com a gente? Não é justo, mãe. Nunca pedi para vir para esse lugar estúpido!"

Bella esfregou as têmporas, o aparecimento de uma dor de cabeça rapidamente atacando os seus templos.

"Jack, baby, já conversamos sobre isso. Seu pai está fora da cidade a trabalho, e eu simplesmente não tenho a energia para lidar com vocês três neste fim de semana. E pare de falar assim sobre nossa casa. Você sabe que a ama, e não é tão longe da nossa antiga."

Seus olhos cortaram para sua barriga protuberante e ele zombou. "É culpa dessa coisa. Lá não teria sequer sido um problema se você não estivesse tendo um bebê."

Bella se encostou no balcão. "Jack, já falamos sobre isso antes, querido. Só porque estamos tendo um bebê-"

"Não significa que eu sou menos amado", ele imitou enquanto a cortava e revirava os olhos.

"Pequenino, por favor" ela começou, antes que ele a cortasse.

"Argh, eu odeio você às vezes! Eu queria que esse bebê morresse!"

Com essas palavras maldosas, Jack saiu da cozinha, batendo ruidosamente nas escadas. Grávida de seis meses e já lidando com hormônios erráticos, Bella começou a chorar e foi para a sala, se deixando cair sobre o sofá e enterrando o rosto em um travesseiro. Quinze minutos depois, as lágrimas não cessaram ainda, então ela pegou o telefone e discou o número do celular de seu marido.

"Olá baby, sua voz aveludada acariciou seu coração dolorido. "Está tudo bem?"

Um soluço quebrou fora de seu peito.

"Merda, Bella! O que há de errado? Você está bem? Devo chamar o Charlie?" Edward começou a jorrar perguntas em pânico.

"Não", ela soluçou, "Eu estou bem."

"Então por que você está chorando desse jeito, baby? O que aconteceu?" Sua voz suavizou para um tom reconfortante.

"Jack", ela soluçou. "Ele está chateado porque, _sniff,_ os meninos não puderam vir nesse fim de semana."

Edward suspirou conscientemente. Jack tinha agido dessa forma nos últimos três meses, desde que seus pais lhe contaram sobre o bebê.

"O que ele disse?"

"Que ele me odiava e queria que o bebê morresse!" Bella começou a soluçar de novo.

"Ssh", Edward sussurrou. "Você sabe que ele não quis dizer isso, Bella. Lembre-se do que Kate disse em um par de semanas atrás."

"Eu não me importo com o que Kate disse!" ela lamentou. "Eu não me importo se ele está apenas agindo assim porque ele se sente seguro e protegido. Quero dizer, eu me importo, _sniff,_ mas não é justo! Nem eu e nem o bebê merecemos isso. Dói tanto." Sua última frase foi pouco mais que um sussurro.

"Eu sei, eu sei", Edward respondeu calmamente. "Eu queria estar ai com você, baby. Tenha paciência e depois vamos conversar sobre isso quando eu chegar em casa em dois dias. Se ele começar a ser demais para suportar, ligue para minha mãe ou para a Sue para vir e dar umas palmadas na bunda dele. Tente não se estressar, amor. Não é bom para você ou para o bebê."

Ela fungou e enxugou o nariz com as costas da mão. "Tudo bem", respondeu ela calmamente.

Algumas vozes ecoaram sobre sua voz e Edward suspirou. "Me desculpe, Bella. A reunião está sendo iniciada. Vou ligar para você assim que acabar, ok?"

"Okay. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, baby."

A linha foi silenciada e ela desligou o telefone. Ela colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e calmamente começou a chorar novamente. Uma mão tocou-lhe timidamente no ombro e ela virou a cabeça para cima, encontrando os olhos com remorso de seu filho. Seu lábio inferior tremeu quando ele pegou no rosto de sua mãe, molhado e manchado de tanto chorar. Ela soltou outro soluço, antes de puxá-lo para baixo e em seus braços com firmeza.

"Eu sinto muito, mamãe!" ele gritou. "Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu te amo e eu amo o bebê!"

Ela o embalou para frente e para trás num gesto reconfortante. "Eu sei, Jack, mas ainda dói tanto. Por favor, nunca diga nada disso de novo."

"Eu não vou, mãe. Eu prometo", ele respondeu com sinceridade. Eles recostaram-se no sofá, não soltando um do outro.

"Você simplesmente não pode dizer o que aparece em sua cabeça, pequenino. Você precisa pensar sobre que tipo de impacto suas palavras terão. Mesmo que eu saiba que você estava chateado e não queria dizer o que você disse, ainda machuca, baby."

"Eu sinto muito, mamãe", ele sussurrou, abraçando-a firmemente.

"Você está de castigo até que você esteja com trinta anos," ela murmurou contra seu cabelo, o puxando para ela.

"Entendido", ele riu baixinho.

"Estou falando sério", ela bocejou. "Espere até seu pai chegar em casa."

Jack engoliu audivelmente e assentiu. "Eu sei".

As notas de uma canção rolaram através de sua cabeça enquanto ela caiu em um sono tranquilo.

...  
_Palavras que vão tentar mexer com você_ _  
Não deixe que elas te quebrem_ _  
Ou parem o seu mundo de girar_ _  
Quando as palavras não a deixarem se sentir bem_ _  
Use-as como lenha e as deixe queimar_  
...

Logo, a respiração de Bella nivelou e um ronco suave encheu o ar. O coração de Jack se apertou e ele realmente se sentiu horrível por magoar sua mãe. Ele não tinha idéia do que tinha feito ele dizer as coisas que ele tinha. Ela nunca tinha sido nada além de boa para ele e provou o seu amor uma e outra vez.

O telefone tocou ao lado dele e ele o atendeu rapidamente, não querendo acordá-la ainda.

"Olá?" ele perguntou suavemente.

"JACKSON CHARLES CULLEN! O que está errado com você, menino? Por que você diria algo assim para sua mãe?" A voz de seu pai surgiu do alto-falante do telefone.

"Shh, papai, por favor, fale baixo", ele respondeu em voz baixa.

"Falar baixo?" Edward gritou. "Você está me dizendo seriamente para ficar quieto? Rapaz, você perdeu sua mente?"

"Não, papai, por favor", Jack sussurrou: "Mamãe está dormindo ao meu lado."

O silêncio caiu rapidamente sobre a linha.

"Ela está dormindo? Não está mais chorando?" seu pai perguntou ao volume normal, embora sua voz ainda estivesse tingida com raiva.

"Sim, ela adormeceu comigo cerca de dez minutos atrás."

Edward suspirou. "Jack, sério. O que levou você a falar com ela assim? Ela está excessivamente emocional e você a enviou a sobre a borda."

"Sinto muito, pai. Eu não estava pensando."

"Você está malditamente certo, você não estava pensando. Eu confiei em você para ser o homem da casa enquanto eu estava fora, Jack. Deixar sua mãe em histeria em sua condição não era parte do plano."

Jack permaneceu em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer em seguida.

"Você, pelo menos, pediu desculpas a ela?"

"Sim, pai. Eu disse que estava arrependido e que eu não quis dizer isso. Eu me senti mal logo que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu nunca iria querer que nada de ruim acontecesse com a mamãe ou com o bebê."

"Eu sei, meu filho. Precisamos trabalhar em controlar o seu temperamento. Está tudo bem ficar chateado, mas é inaceitável se descontrolar assim. Está claro?"

"Sim, senhor."

Após alguns instantes de silêncio, Jack falou novamente.

"Será que a Dra. Kate realmente disse isso sobre mim?" ele perguntou hesitante.

Edward gemeu. "Sim, ela disse, mas isso não é desculpa para seu comportamento, Jack."

"Eu entendo, mas por que eu iria atuar por me sentir seguro? Eu não entendo?"

"Ninguém entende por que a mente funciona da forma como ele funciona, filho. O que acha de quando eu voltar, nós ligarmos para ela e conversarmos juntos?"

"Eu gostaria disso, pai. Eu não quero mais fazer a mamãe chorar assim novamente."

"Eu sei, Jack. Olha, eu vou deixar você ir. Diga a sua mãe que eu vou ligar para ela mais tarde."

"Ok, eu vou."

"Seja gentil com ela, Jack. Por favor. Ela precisa disso agora."

"Eu vou, pai. Eu prometo."

"Tudo bem, eu vou falar com você mais tarde. Eu te amo."

"Tchau, pai. Amo você, também."

Jack desligou o telefone e olhou para o rosto tranquilo de sua mãe, prometendo a si mesmo que ele nunca levantaria a voz com ela novamente.

Três dias depois, Edward andou em seu quarto pela primeira vez em pouco menos de uma semana e parou com a visão que o aguardava. Jack e Bella estavam enrolados juntos, dormindo. A mão de Jack descansando no ventre de sua mãe, fazendo um suspiro satisfeito brotar no peito de Edward. Ele colocou sua mochila ao lado de sua mesa e olhou para o relógio. Era bem depois de onze horas, então ele decidiu entrar no chuveiro antes de se juntar a sua família.

Bella acordou algumas horas mais tarde, sentindo-se muito quente e com um peso em cima de sua barriga. Ela piscou os olhos abertos lentamente e sorriu para o rosto tranquilo de Jack, dormindo. Ela olhou mais para baixo e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela reparou que a mão do menino estava descansando em sua barriga, coberta por uma grande mão que vinha de trás de seu corpo. Ela virou a cabeça para trás e a apertou, sentindo o peito duro de seu marido contra suas costas. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, caindo para trás em um sonho de paz.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**15 de setembro de 2012**_

...

"Bella!" Laurent chamou do estoque da _Odds and Ends_.

Ela colocou a mão em sua barriga crescente e, cuidadosamente, deslizou para fora do banco em que ela estava sentada no balcão da frente. Ela se balançou como um pato por poucos metros antes de gritar de volta.

"Sim, Steve?"

Ele enfiou a cabeça para fora da porta e sorriu, seus claros olhos verdes se amassaram em torno das bordas.

"Você quer várias cópias do novo livro do Patterson ou apenas uma?"

"Uma está bom, foi meio lento essa semana", respondeu ela, antes de decidir passear pelos corredores para ver se alguém precisava de ajuda.

Ela tinha acabado de ajudar uma jovem mulher a encontrar um livro para sua aula de Literatura quando o apito soou na porta.

"Olá, Bem-vindo ao-" Bella cortou sua saudação quando ela olhou para cima e viu seu pai parado na frente dela, parecendo nervoso.

"Pai? Está tudo bem?" ela perguntou com preocupação, se deslocando para o seu lado mais rapidamente do que seu corpo permitia.

Ele esfregou a nuca e assentiu. "Eu só precisava falar com você sobre algo, e eu não queria fazer isso através do telefone."

Ela lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

"Trata-se de James Brooks", ele acrescentou em silêncio, fazendo com que seus olhos se ampliassem.

Ela engoliu o nó na garganta e olhou para Laurent, que agora estava no balcão da frente assistindo com curiosidade.

"Vamos até o meu escritório", sugeriu ela, apontando para Charlie segui-la.

"Steve, eu vou estar lá em cima se você precisar de mim."

Laurent lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, mas acenou com a cabeça. Charlie a seguiu até seu escritório, Bella se sentou em sua confortável cadeira e fez sinal para o pai para se sentar no outro lado de sua mesa. Charlie sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"O quê?", perguntou ela, divertindo-se com sua reação.

"É engraçado que eu seja o pai aqui e você esteja na cadeira grande," ele respondeu, seus olhos piscando mais por um momento antes de continuar. "Eu acho que eu já disse o suficiente, Bells, mas eu sou muito orgulhoso de você, menina."

Ela sorriu e piscou para conter as lágrimas. "Obrigado, papai", ela murmurou. "Agora, o que aconteceu com James?" ela perguntou ansiosamente.

Charlie suspirou. "Como você já sabe, eu tenho várias conexões e estou sempre mantendo os olhos sobre ele."

Bella acenou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio e esperando o pior cenário possível escapar da boca de seu pai.

"Bem, eu recebi um telefonema antes de meu amigo Danny, que me deixou saber que Brooks foi encontrado morto hoje. A prisão ainda não divulgou um comunicado oficial, mas ele tinha certeza que ele tinha sido apunhalado no chuveiro esta manhã."

Bella piscou, não esperando que isso tivesse acontecido. Ela sentiu uma pontada estranha de prazer passar através dela e encolheu-se internamente, não acostumada a ter tais pensamentos maliciosos.

"Apunhalado? Isso significa que alguém o esfaqueou?"

Charlie balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Alguém afiou uma alça de escova de dentes, mas eu não acho que você quer ouvir os detalhes, Bella. É muito horrível."

Ela sentiu seu estômago revirar e bile subir em sua garganta. Limpando a garganta dela, ela sorriu o melhor que podia. "Obrigado por ter vindo me contar, papai. Eu só preciso de um momento para processar isso."

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e recostou-se, suspirando. "Eu não sei o que eu deveria sentir."

A testa de Charlie franziu ligeiramente e ele olhou para a filha, escolhendo cuidadosamente suas palavras. "Não há resposta certa ou errada, menina. Como você se sente agora?"

Ela suspirou. "Eu me sinto aliviada de que ele esteja fora de cogitação, mas também com raiva que não tenha sido feita a justiça. Ele devia estar apodrecendo na cadeia, sendo miserável."

Charlie riu, fazendo com que Bella lhe atirasse um olhar. "Eu não vejo o que há de tão engraçado nisso, pai."

"Não é você, querida. Bem, é você, mas não dessa maneira." Ele sorriu gentilmente para ela. "Como você se sentiu quando Victoria foi assassinada?"

Ela enrijeceu na cadeira. "O que isso tem a ver com alguma coisa?"

Seu pai sacudiu a cabeça. "Tem tudo a ver com isso. Como você se sentiu, Bells?"

Ela prendeu a cabeça erguida e encontrou seu olhar, sabendo muito bem que ela caminhava para sua armadilha. "Eu fiquei triste e zangada e um pouco aliviada."

Charlie puxou o bigode, pensativo. "Deixe-me adivinhar. Triste pela forma como ela morreu, com raiva porque ela se livrou fácil e aliviada, porque ela nunca iria ser um problema em nossas vidas de novo?"

Bella quebrou seu olhar, tendo um interesse repentino em suas unhas. Ela se recusou a olhar para cima quando ouviu sua cadeira raspar o chão. Ela deixou cair algumas lágrimas quando sentiu uma mão grande e quente em seu ombro. Ela olhou para cima para descobrir que ele estava ajoelhado ao lado de sua cadeira. Ela estendeu a mão e colocou os braços sobre seus ombros, divertindo-se com o conforto que só o pai dela poderia dar a ela naquele momento.

"Ssh, não chore. Está tudo bem, Bells. Todos tivemos que fazer sessões de terapia depois que esse filho da puta te levou. É perfeitamente normal sentir-se assim. Não fiquei triste."

"Eu sei, pai. É apenas uma responsabilidade muito grande, você sabe? Eu estarei bem." Ela recostou-se para enxugar os olhos quando o bebê se moveu e surpreendeu Charlie, cujo braço ainda estava tocando seu abdômen.

Ela sentiu seu peito quente e todos os pensamentos anteriores voaram para fora de sua cabeça enquanto observava o rosto do pai se encher de admiração e adoração. Ela estendeu sua mão e o colocou em cima de sua barriga. Quando o bebê se moveu novamente, seus olhos voaram até os dela e um sorriso largo estourou em seu rosto todo.

"Uau, eu não senti algo assim em mais de 25 anos. É ainda mais surpreendente desta vez, porque é um bebê dentro do meu bebê."

Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu te amo, papai", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Charlie estendeu a mão em concha e seu rosto, seus olhos brilhando com a umidade não derramada. "Eu também te amo, Isabella. Você é a melhor coisa que eu já fiz em toda minha vida."

Ele beijou sua testa suavemente antes de ficar de pé. Ele ficou mais alguns minutos, para se certificar de que ela estaria bem, quando saiu. Assim que ele estava fora da loja, Bella cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, colocando sua cabeça para baixo e suspirando. Ela sabia que pensar muito nisso a deixaria louca, então ela fechou os olhos e tentou se focar em algo positivo. Como a forma como Esme e Carlisle eram donos de uma bela casinha há uns dez minutos de distância da sua. Eles ainda viviam principalmente em Chicago, mas compraram uma casa em Washington há mais de um ano atrás, para que eles pudessem os visitar sempre que quisessem. Esme estava realmente voando de volta para cá em duas semanas, planejando ficar até algumas semanas depois que o bebê nascesse. Ela queria estar por perto e ajudar de qualquer maneira que pudesse.

Nos últimos dois anos, Sue e Esme tinham formado uma amizade forte e Bella ficou incrivelmente feliz em ver como sua vida tinha se misturado sem problemas. Renee tinha feito sua tentativa de tornar-se parte da vida da filha. Elas se falavam ao telefone, ocasionalmente, embora as coisas ainda fossem difíceis. Ela tinha esperança de que as coisas funcionassem bem entre elas.

Bella foi retirada de seus pensamentos pelo telefone zumbindo em seu bolso. Ela puxou-o para fora e sorriu para a mensagem de texto.

.  
_Pizza ou chinês para jantar, amor?_  
_~ E_  
.

Ela colocou a mão em sua barriga. "O que você acha, garoto? Pizza ou comida chinesa?" Como se compreendesse a pergunta de sua mãe, o bebê deu um pontapé acentuado após a segunda opção. Bella riu e esfregou o local dolorido suavemente. "Ouch. Isso dói, garoto."

Ela sorriu e respondeu ao seu texto, apenas um pouco mais vigorosa. Sua resposta foi rápida e esperada.

.  
_* Gemido *_  
_Realmente, Bella?_ _Como eu devo passar por essa reunião com uma ereção?_  
_Você irá levar uma surra depois._  
_~ E_  
.

Ela mordeu o lábio e sorriu, recebendo a resposta exata que ela estava esperando.

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

_**23 de outubro de 2012**_

...

Bella esfregou as costas doloridas e suspirou. Ela estava sentada em sua mesa há mais de uma hora, olhando para uma página em branco do que deveria ser o seu próximo livro Jack Ataca. Ela não tinha nenhuma obrigação ou contrato para ele, o que ela estava extremamente grata no momento. Ela decidiu que finalmente teve o suficiente e se arrastou para o sofá para uma soneca. Ela deitou a cabeça contra uma das almofadas decorativas e esfregou um ponto sensível que parecia ser o lugar favorito do bebê chutar. Sua data de nascimento era em menos de duas semanas e ela estava ansiosa para conhecê-lo ou conhecê-la, como o resto da família. Alice ainda estava mal-humorada sobre ela e Edward não quererem saber o sexo do bebê, mas eles queriam que fosse uma surpresa.

Alguns momentos depois, ela sentiu um grande movimento sob a ponta dos dedos e sorriu. "Calma, garoto", ela murmurou sonolenta. "Vamos descansar um pouco com a mamãe."

Duas horas depois, ela acordou e se espreguiçou, se sentindo fria e úmida.

"Oh merda," ela sussurrou, pensando que tinha feito xixi em seu sono. Ela ficou de pé tão rapidamente quanto ela poderia controlar e sentiu uma pontada na barriga, bem como uma pequena corrida de líquido para baixo de suas pernas. Seus olhos se arregalaram em uma combinação de emoção e surpresa.

"Você está pronto para se juntar a nós?" ela falou com seu estômago com calma, sentindo o bebê dar um pontapé particularmente forte, como se o bebê estivesse respondendo.

"Bem, então vamos chamar o papai."

Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número de Edward, apenas para cair em sua caixa postal. Ela tentou o próximo número e sua assistente respondeu.

"Escritório de Edward Cullen, como posso ajudá-lo?" Beverly perguntou na sua voz doce e gentil.

"Oi, Bev, é Bella. Edward está por aí?" ela respondeu, seus nervos apenas começando a se desgastar nas bordas.

"Oi Bella! Ele está em uma reunião com um cliente agora, você quer que eu o chame?"

Ela pesava suas opções e percebeu que poderia fazer outras chamadas, enquanto esperava por ele. "Não, tudo bem, só peça para ele me ligar assim que terminar. É realmente importante."

"Não tem problema!"

Em seguida, ela discou o número de Esme, que atendeu ao primeiro toque. "Olá, minha filha linda. Como você e minha neta estão?"

Bella riu ligeiramente. Tanto ela e Esme estavam convencidas de que este bebê era uma menina, enquanto Edward, Carlisle e Jack estavam todos certos do contrário.

"Bem, eu acho que ela está a caminho, na verdade," Bella respondeu ofegante.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Esme exclamou alegremente. "O que está acontecendo? Você está tendo contrações? Você chamou Edward? Espere, o que quer dizer com você acha?"

"Calma, mãe. Respire fundo", respondeu ela, à beira do riso. "Eu liguei para Edward, mas ele está em uma reunião com um cliente, e eu não queria incomodá-lo. E quanto a se eu tenho certeza, eu estou vazando como uma torneira e é muito desconfortável, então eu acho que sim. Eu não sinto qualquer dor embora."

Esme respirou fundo. "Ok, ok, estou calma. Estou indo buscá-la. Ligarei para Carlisle e Emmett já que eu tenho certeza que eles vão querer voar mais cedo agora. Você chama seu pai e depois chama Edward novamente. Dane-se esse cliente, ele vai querer saber o mais cedo possível. Diga-lhe para nos encontrar no hospital."

Bella riu na utilização da linguagem de sua sogra. "Tudo bem, tudo bem."

Ela discou o número de seu pai ao lado e ele assegurou-lhe que ele poderia chamar Alice para deixar todo mundo saber. "Seth vai pegar Jack na escola e trazê-lo para o hospital depois. Eu não posso acreditar que eu vou ser avô," Charlie riu. "Bem, eu sei que já sou, mas a parte do nascimento é completamente diferente."

Bella sorriu e revirou os olhos. "Sim, acho que eu entendo essa parte."

Charlie riu. "Tenho certeza que você entende, menina. Ok, então, eu vou deixar você ir e a encontro no hospital, querida."

"Obrigado papai."

Quinze minutos se passaram desde a última chamada para o escritório de Edward, então ela tentou novamente. Desta vez, quando Beverly atendeu, ela foi passada diretamente para Edward.

"Hey, baby, está tudo bem?" sua voz de veludo acariciou seu ouvido. Ela suspirou, de imediato, se sentindo relaxar.

"Sim, está tudo bem. Eu apenas pensei que você devia saber que seu filho está a caminho."

Sua resposta foi recebida com silêncio.

"Edward?"

"Quando você diz filho, você quer dizer que Jack está voltando da escola?" ele respondeu. Ela podia ouvir a emoção na sua voz, a deixando saber que ele sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Não, querido, quero dizer que sua prole está tentando rasgar seu caminho para fora da minha perseguida."

Ela ouviu a respiração sair de seu corpo. "Tem alguém chegando? Devo ir para ai ou a encontro no hospital?" ele perguntou, sua voz cada vez mais alta enquanto ele continuava.

"Sua mãe realmente acabou de passar na porta, então você pode nos encontrar no hospital."

"E sobre Jack? Alguém-"

"Já resolvi tudo", ela o interrompeu.

"O que eu faria sem você?" ele murmurou. "Eu te amo, Bella. Estou saindo daqui em cinco minutos."

"Está tudo bem, baby, nós estamos saindo agora. Vejo você em pouco tempo. Te amo."

Ela desligou o telefone e olhou para ver Esme correndo pelas escadas, carregando sua bolsa de roupas. Seu cabelo normalmente imaculado estava um conjunto desordenado de cachos caramelo, lembrando Bella do cabelo sempre despenteado de Edward.

"Ok, eu acho que peguei tudo. Eu peguei a bolsa, eu liguei para a Sue e para o Carlisle e para a Rose. Deixe-me colocar isso no carro e nós poderemos ir."

Ela passou correndo por Bella e saiu pela porta. Dois minutos depois, Bella ouviu o carro começar e se afastar. Ela soltou uma risada e pegou seu celular, discando o número de Esme.

"Olá?" ela respondeu, sua voz ainda agitada. "Desculpe, querida, posso te ligar depois? Estou com um pouco de pressa para levar a Bella-" Esme cortou seu discurso de forma abrupta e murmurou um silêncio, "Porra".

"Eu já volto, Bella."

Ela esperou até que sua sogra desligasse antes de explodir em gargalhadas. Quem poderia esperar que a normalmente calma, leve e contida Esme Cullen ficasse mais louca do que a mulher que estava realmente em trabalho de parto? Não ela, certamente.

Dez horas depois, Edward e Bella apresentaram sua nova filha ao mundo. Sua cabeça estava coberta de uma penugem escura loira e os olhos dela eram de uma cor azulada escura. Bella embalou a menina no peito e esfregou seu cabelo.

"Eu me pergunto que cor os olhos dela serão?" ela refletiu, principalmente para si mesma.

Seu marido se esticou ao lado dela na cama e esfregou levemente as costas do bebê, olhando para baixo em sua esposa e filha com adoração.

"Vamos ter que esperar algumas semanas ou algo assim, acho que os olhos de Jack eram verdes desde o início, o que é muito raro."

Uma batida na porta soou e a cabeça de Jack se enfiou para dentro "Posso entrar?" ele perguntou calmamente.

Bella abriu um grande sorriso e acenou-lhe. "Claro que você pode, bobo."

Após o seu ataque, há alguns meses, o seu comportamento tinha mudado drasticamente. É como se um interruptor fosse apertado e seu filho estivesse de volta, em vez de o pequeno monstro que ele tinha se tornado. Ela só esperava que ele ficasse assim e não surtasse novamente por causa do bebê. Mas, ela sabia que se o fizesse, eles tinham que lidar com isso, como eles sempre tiveram, com força, amor e com o apoio de sua família.

Quando Jack estendeu a mão e tocou suavemente o rosto de sua irmãzinha, Bella de alguma forma sabia que ela não teria que se preocupar muito com isso. Era fácil ver que essa menina teria todos embrulhados em torno de seu dedo mindinho imediatamente. Um sorriso sereno lavou sobre seu rosto quando ele olhou para ela.

"Então, qual é o nome dela, mamãe?"

"Ashley. Ashley Kara Cullen."

Jack olhou nos olhos de sua mãe e assentiu. "Isso é demais, mãe. Combina com ela."

Edward olhou para seu filho e sorriu. "Eu acho que nós vamos ter as mãos cheias, Jack."

Jack soltou um suspiro exagerado. "Eu sei, certo? Eu tenho muito para ensinar a ela. Como, como ler e andar de skate. Oh, e não deixar nenhum menino beijá-la."

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha. "O que você sabe sobre beijar meninas?"

As bochechas do menino inflamaram e ele começou a gaguejar. "O-o quê? Eu-eu n-não tenho idéia sobre isso. Meninas são nojentas."

"Uh huh," Edward riu, balançando a cabeça e curtindo a vergonha de seu filho. "Sério? Isso não é o que eu ouvi Garrett dizendo na outra noite."

"Tanto faz, pai," Jack respondeu com uma risada, revirando os olhos para o pai antes de se inclinar para beijar Ashley no topo de sua cabeça.

A bochechas de Bella estavam doendo de tanto rir, mas ela não conseguia evitar. A alegria que irradiava dela parecia que iria explodir de seu peito a qualquer momento. Sua família estava feliz e saudável e, agora, um pouco maior. Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward e lentamente começou a cair no sono, a exaustão, finalmente, ganhando sua luta dentro do seu corpo.

Sete anos atrás, Jackson Cullen tinha mudado completamente sua vida e ela nunca iria querer mudar uma coisa. Não se isso levou a este momento, de segurar sua filha recém-nascida, aninhada entre seu filho e seu marido. Ela sempre se esforçaria para ser o pára-quedas de sua família, mantendo-os perto quando eles caíssem. Ela sabia, sem dúvida, que eles estariam sempre lá para ela também.

Eles sempre chegariam ao chão, correndo.

**Fim**

...

**O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_O**

...

**Nota da Leili: _Ai gente quanta coisa nesse epílogo, mas o mais fofo de todos foi o nascimento da Ashley, muito amor para essa família. Bem a fic termina por aqui, mas a partir do final de semana, se não tiver nenhum imprevisto, estarei postando os outtakes no meu perfil:  
_**_(http:/ __www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7042860/ 1/ Parachute _ Outtakes)_

**_Obrigada por cada uma que acompanhou a fic e compartilhou seus pensamentos sobre ela. Beijos s2_**

* * *

**Nota da Irene:**_ Essa foi uma fic perfeita do começo ao fim e me sinto feliz e honrada de ter dividido a tradução com a Leili. E agradeço a autora, que é maravilhosa._

_Semana que vem voltaremos com "Rabbit Heart", nossa nova fic, e esperamos vocês. E não se esqueçam que ainda faltam 6 extras para ser postados de Parachute, lá no perfil da Leili.  
_

_Beijos_


End file.
